The Nanny
by treehilllover
Summary: Peyton and Brooke are both looking for something more in life. Both broken women. Both wanting to make since of their lives. What happens when they enter each other's lives?  Will they both find what they are looking for? Read intro to get an idea.
1. Chapter 1

Intro…

Peyton Sawyer grew up in Buffalo, New York. She was raised by two loving parents and had the best circle of friends possible. She was a strong willed child and wanted the most out of life. She'd never settle for what her parents told her was life and always looked for more. Peyton loved music and wanted to someday work in the music business. When she was 17 she worked at a local record store and pursued an internship that her boss told her about. She worked for the hottest label in New York and learned the ins and outs of the music business. Once Peyton learned enough about it her best friend took the money he earned and helped her start her own label.

Peyton's label is now the hottest record label in New York. She is on the fast track in life. She is 25 and had produced over 30 records. She works with only the best and only produces music that will touch someone's life. She is a hopeless romantic and always thought that a song should have meaning not just make money. She has strong convictions and she doesn't fall into the normal shit that is the music business. She is better than that and that's what made everyone hate her and love her. She never slept around or did anything sexual to get ahead in her world.

Peyton discovered at 15 she wasn't into guys. All her friends wanted to kiss boys and she wanted to kiss all her friends. She tried to hide it for years until her best friend, Lucas Scott, called her out on it. He found her diary and read about her desires and he wanted to help her out. They lived in a small town and she was scared but he made it ok.

Lucas and his younger brother Nathan were professional basketball players and both played for the New York Knicks. Lucas and Nathan came from an interesting situation. Their dad, Dan Scott, got two girls pregnant: one at the end of his senior year of high school, Lucas' mom, the other at the beginning of college. Karen didn't hesitate or think twice about raising her son and being a good mother. She loved Lucas from the moment she knew she was pregnant. Deb, Nathan's mother, didn't want to be a mom and she felt guilty about that but couldn't force herself to keep Nathan. Keith, Dan's brother, told Deb about Karen. When Deb was released from the hospital she left Nathan on Karen's doorstep with a note. Karen didn't bat an eye and took Nathan in raising him as her own. When the boys were three she married Keith and he has been their father ever since.

Haley grew up next to Peyton. She had 8 sisters and loved to escape to Peyton's because there was just Peyton there. Peyton and Haley met Lucas and Nathan in Kindergarten. Nathan pulled Peyton's hair and Haley beat him up. They were instant friends. As time went on Peyton and Lucas became closer and Haley and Nathan become closer. When the group was 18 and just graduating high school Nathan asked Haley to marry him. They've been happy ever since.

The gang was very successful in their lives and always busy. Peyton was a single mom trying to make her life work when she finally decides it's time for a nanny.

Brooke Davis is a struggling designer trying to make it in New York City. She grew up in money and was devastated when her parents cut her off when she came out of the closet. She hadn't talked to her mother or father since they threw her out of the house at 18. She was now 25 and had sold a few things here and there but nothing major. She needed money and in New York City there were only two ways to make lots of money: stripping and nannying. She tried stripping and couldn't take her clothes off no matter how bad she needed the money so she went to the most prestige firm and jumped through the hoops so she could be a nanny. She needed a job and she needed one fast.

Peyton and Brooke are both looking for something more in life… Both broken women… Both wanting to make since of their lives… What happens when they enter each other's lives? Will they both find what they are looking for?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"Ok, I give in! You're right I need a nanny" Peyton says as she walks into her penthouse with her squirming son and briefcase under one arm and two eco friendly bags of groceries in the other hand.

"Why didn't you just call me and I would have come down and helped you?" Lucas says laughing at her

"Uncle Lucas!" the little boy under Peyton's arm screams

"Well if I could have gotten my phone out of my pocket I would have" Peyton snaps back "Why don't you come over and help me with this stuff?"

"Sorry" Lucas says laughing as he walks towards her taking the groceries "How was your day?" he asks kissing her on the check

"Well let's see." Peyton says sitting the little boy down on the rug to strip him of his wet clothing. "My assistant called in sick for the third time this week on the busiest day so I had to entertain Sawyer while meeting with six of my bands, doing a conference call with LA, and meeting with my lawyers. After that was all finished we went to the grocery store because you texted me and needed stuff for dinner. On the way home we decided to walk through Central Park and Sawyer decided he wanted to walk across the iced over puddles that weren't so frozen. He fell in and it's like 10 degrees outside so I picked him up and ran the rest of the way home so he wouldn't freeze!" Peyton snaps pulling off the last of Sawyer's wet clothes.

"First of all I told you to fire that assistant a long time ago. Secondly, I told you to call me any time you needed me to watch Sawyer and third of all if you didn't have time to stop at the store you should have just texted me back and I would have went."

Peyton glares at Lucas "Sawyer, run to your room and go and get some dry clothes please"

Sawyer jumps up off the floor and runs into the kitchen and hugs his Uncle Lucas then runs down the hallway.

"What are you doing home anyway?" Peyton asks hastily as she carries the clothes down the hallway to the laundry room.

"What you're not happy to see me?" Lucas asks laughing

Peyton reappeared in the kitchen door frame "No, I'm glad to see you I just thought you were on the road this week"

"No, we're home this week" Lucas says "Nathan and Haley wants us to go to dinner with them this week sometime. Haley said she hasn't seen you in a while"

"Well if she was in the studio recording she's see me every day and I don't know if I have time this week for dinner"

"Make time Peyton" Lucas says giving her a funny look "They're our family"

Peyton sighs "Ok, ok tomorrow night will work"

"Great" Lucas says "So are you going to bring Sawyer to the game Friday. Nathan and I are both starting"

Peyton pulls out her Droid and checks her schedule "Yes, we'll be there"

Sawyer comes running into the kitchen "Uncle Lucas!" he yells "I'm glad you're home. Mommy said you were on the road this week"

"Well I'm not little man and I thought we'd have a sleepover at my place tonight"

Sawyer looks at his mommy "Can I go to Uncle Lucas's house?"

Peyton smiles at the little boy "Sure honey and you can spend tomorrow with him too" she adds smiling

"Um… I have practice" Lucas says

"You can drop him off at my office on the way"

"Sounds like a plan" Lucas says taking the groceries out of the bag "I better start dinner"

"Great thanks" Peyton says "I'm going to go take a hot bath"

"Sounds like you need one" Lucas says laughing

Peyton walks out of the kitchen and Lucas bends down and picks Sawyer up. "Hey little man are you giving your momma a hard time?"

Sawyer shakes his head no and Lucas ruffles his hair.

"Uncle Luke?" Sawyer says looking at his uncle with a curious look on his face

"What's up little man?" Lucas says stirring the sauce on the stove

"Why does momma cry all the time?"

Lucas turns and looks at the little boy sitting on the counter "What do you mean your momma cries all the time?"

"I hear her at night" Sawyer says "She cries in bed"

Lucas sighs

"Is it because Aunt Lydia moved back to LA?"

"I think that's part of the reason" Lucas sighs

"I miss Aunt Lydia and I think momma does too"

"I think so too buddy"

"Why did she leave?"

"She just wanted to go back to LA"

"Is it because momma asked her to watch me?"

Lucas walks away from the stove to stand in front of the little boy "No buddy. She didn't leave because your mom asked her to watch you. She just decided she didn't want to live in New York anymore"

"She told momma she was going to LA because she didn't love her anymore"

Peyton is standing by the kitchen door listening to everything. A tear runs down her face. She didn't realize that Sawyer had heard all of that and she didn't realize it was bothering him. She walks into the kitchen and Lucas knew that she had heard their conversation.

"Hey guys" She says "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner" Lucas says

"Oh I see" Peyton answers walking over to her son "And what are you doing little man?"

"Watching Uncle Lucas"

"Well how about going and watching some TV until dinner is done?"

Sawyer leans forward and wraps his arms around his momma's neck "Ok, momma" he says kissing her cheek "I love you"

"Love you too" Peyton says lifting the little boy down and patting his bottom as he runs out of the kitchen. She hops on the counter taking his now vacated spot on the counter. Lucas gives her a funny look "What?" She says taking the glass of wine Lucas turns to hand her.

"I didn't know he heard the fight Lydia and I had before she left"

Lucas sighs "This is the first time he's mentioned it to me" he says turning back to the stove

Peyton starts crying and Lucas whips back around. "What is the matter with you?"

"I'm a horrible mother" she says crying harder

"No, you're not" Lucas says walking over and wrapping his arms around her

"I can't mange my career, my son, my life" She sobs "I should be able to do that. Other women do"

"Peyton, you're doing a great job. Sawyer is well adjusted and very happy. You're company is # 1 in the country… so your love life is a little off right now. Everything else is fine"

Peyton wipes her face "If you say so"

"Peyton, other women do it but they all have help. Look at Haley with Jamie. She's a stay at home mom who just records when the wind hits her and she has a nanny"

Peyton smiled at him "True"

"so you had a bad day. So what. Tomorrow is bound to be better" Lucas says smiling at her "I'll take Sawyer to hang out with Jamie for the day and then we'll call a firm tomorrow to start looking for a nanny. You have an extra office in your building so you can just set it up for Sawyer and the nanny so he'll still be with you"

"Ok" Peyton says

Lucas walks over and hugs her "Everything's going to be fine." He says "I promise"

"I hope so"

"I know so" Lucas says

Peyton sighs. She owed everything to Lucas. He was her best friend.

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_Lucas is sitting at Peyton's table eating breakfast while Peyton's on the phone. Peyton walks out with a strange look on her face. Lucas rushes over to her._

"_Peyt, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing…" She states with a perplexed look on her face._

_Lucas notices and starts to worry "Whatever it is you can tell me"_

_Peyton sighs "I have to ask you something"_

_Lucas looks concerned "Peyt, you can ask me anything. What's wrong? What is it?"_

"_Take a walk with me"_

_Lucas grabs Peyton's hand and they walk out of the house._

"_Peyt, what's going on?"_

_Peyton takes a deep breath "Luke, I want to have a baby!"_

_Lucas stops in his tracks. "Ok, so have one!"_

_Peyton frowns. She was hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out and that he would get what she was after… "I'm planning on it" She says smiling "I just need your help"_

_Those words made Lucas freeze in his tracks. Since they were 15 and Lucas read Peyton's diary and found out she was gay, he knew that Peyton's life would be different than she planned. He also knew that she'd get whatever she always wanted. The words "I need your help" scared Lucas and he didn't know if he could give her what she wanted. _

"_Listen Luke… I've thought long and hard about all of this and either way I'm going to have a baby I was just hoping you might like to help me out with this…"_

_Lucas didn't say a word and Peyton's face drops "Ok, Luke. It's not a big deal. I can go to a sperm bank. I just wanted it to be someone I knew"_

_Peyton drops Lucas' hand and starts walking back towards the house. Lucas runs to catch up with her. _

"_Peyt, wait! You caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that. I'd love to help you have a baby…"_

_Peyton's face fills with surprise and happiness "Really?"_

_Lucas hugs her "Really!"_

_Peyton hugs him back and 11 months later Sawyer Nathan Scott was born…_

"Peyton" Lucas says snapping Peyton out of her thoughts "Dinner's ready"

"Great" Peyton says

The three eat and then Lucas takes Sawyer home for the night. Peyton relaxes with a bottle of wine. She knew the next day would be busy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"What do you think of this?" Brooke asks the redheaded woman sitting on the couch

"That dress?" the redheaded woman replied

"Come on, Rachel!" Brooke snaps "I've been working on it for 2 days now"

"It's awesome!"

"Really?"

"Of course all of your designs are great!" Rachel says

Brooke looks around. Their apartment was less than desirable. Every wall was covered with brown paneling. The floor was cement throughout the place and there was only one bedroom that they shared. They had bunk beds which made it difficult to pursue a love life. The landlord never fixed anything so the kitchen sink leaked and two of the cupboards didn't have doors on them. It was New York City though and at least they could find an apartment and didn't have to live in a shelter.

"I'm hoping one of them will get us out of this rat hole"

"It's not that bad, Brooke" Rachel says "If I could get a good modeling gig we'd be all set too"

Brooke sighs and plops down on the couch. 'This place sucks Rachel and you know it. And what's even worse is that we can barely afford to live here"

"I know" Rachel sighs "But what else are we going to do?"

Brooke sighs again "Remember that girl we were talking too on the subway the other day?"

"Yeah, the little twit how was paying for Columbia by being a nanny for a rich family?"

"Yes, her" Brooke says taking a deep breath "I decided to look into the nanny thing"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her "You did?"

"Yeah" Brooke says looking down "It's not a bad gig actually. You register with a firm and they make you do a background check and a few other things. You get random drug screenings but that's not a problem. I also had to fill out a questionnaire, profile, and set up a portfolio."

"Damn, did you have to promise your first born too?"

Brooke rolls her eyes "No, I didn't"

"So, now what?"

"I wait for someone read my portfolio and call me for an interview"

"Pay?"

"It varies but with the agency I signed up with the minimum is 500 dollars a week. 100 dollars a day and double if they need me for the weekend. "

"Wow, that's a pretty good gig"

"Yeah, if I can get hired" Brooke says

"Please!" Rachel says with a huff "You're Brooke Davis I'm sure someone will hire you!"

"Well keep that positive attitude and hopefully we'll be moving on up!"

"Hopefully!" Rachel says "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"We have a little money left after paying all the bills we could go to that bar down the road"

"Or we could go into town and go to a club for once in our lives"

"Do you think we have enough for that?"

"Yeah" Rachel says smiling "I made 200 dollars in tips today at the club"

"I really wish you'd stop working there" Brooke says sighing

"What else am I supposed to do?" Rachel replies "I mean I can't get a modeling gig and you know I'm not good with retail" she continues "We both know that the only thing I'm good at is taking my clothes off so I might as well get paid for it"

"Rachel, you're so much more than that and I wished you'd realize it. You don't need to strip there has to be other things you can do"

"It's easy and I'm good at it!" Rachel says "Come on let's stop talking about it and get ready to go out."

"Rach"

"Brooke, it's not that bad, ok. I strip most of the time during the day so the men aren't too bad because they have to go home to their wives. The night shifts what's hard"

"Rach, you should sign up to be a nanny"

Rachel starts laughing out of control "Are you serious? Me with kids? That's funny! I'm fine with what I'm doing and we'll make it someday I know we will" she says "Now seriously let's go out!"

The two girls walk into their bedroom and look at the clothes hanging from the clothes line they strung across their room.

"I have nothing to wear!" Brooke says plopping down on her bed.

"Me either but we'll have to make something work" Rachel said walking over pulling Brooke off the bed.

Brooke sighs and slowly gets up looking at the clothes one more time. She settles on a red halter dress and a pair of black pumps. Rachel gets her black dress and pumps. Both girls pull their hair up in sexy swoops and apply some make up. They then get dressed and head downstairs to take the subway across town.

Brooke hops on the subway and looks around. She finds an empty seat and the two of them walk to it.

"I wish we could afford a cab both ways" Rachel says in a whiny voice. "Everyone is staring at us"

"It's because we're hot!" Brooke says laughing

They take the subway across town and get off 2 blocks from the night club. They walk to their destination and wait in line. While they're waiting two men approach them.

"Hey sexy" the dark haired man said to Rachel putting his hand on the small of her back

Rachel smiles at him "Hey yourself"

"First time here?" He says smiling at her

"Um, yeah" Rachel says

"I'm Mark" The man says

"Rachel and this is my friend Brooke"

Mark looks at Brooke and points to the guy standing behind him "Nice to meet you two. This is my friend Jack" He says as the blond haired man steps forward

"Hi"Jack says as a woman and man approach them

"Come on guys our VIP room's ready"

Mark looks at Brooke and Rachel "Would you two like to join us?"

Rachel looks at Brooke and Brooke smiles "Sure" Rachel says

"Well come on then"

Rachel and Brooke follow the foursome into the club and into a roped off area.

"Drinks?" Mark asks looking at Rachel and Brooke

"Sure!" Rachel says smiling

"What ya drinking?"

"Martini" Rachel says

"Brooke?" He asks

"Same, thanks"

Mark walks away and Brooke and Rachel look around.

"Wow, this is pretty sweet" Rachel says

"Yeah" Brooke says "It must be a company suite they have their own bartender and everything."

"I can't believe we scored like this" Rachel says smiling

"Me either" Brooke says "But hey" She says looking at Rachel "Don't get carried away with Mark"

"Oh come on Brooke you know me"

"That's why I'm saying it" Brooke says

Rachel just rolls her eyes at Brooke "Have a little fun will ya"

Brooke was about to say something else when Mark approached them again with their drinks.

"Here you two go" He says smiling at Rachel

"Thanks" They both say

"So Mark" Brooke says taking a drink of her martini "What's this room roper off for?"

"It's business owned" Mark says "Ever heard of Red Bedroom Records?"

"Yes!" Rachel says as her eyes light up "It's the number 1 recording company."

Mark laughs "Well this suite is owned by the head of that company"

"That's awesome" Rachel says

"She has suites in all the hot spots in New York. She even has a box to the New York Knicks"

"She?" Brooke asks and Mark and Rachel both look at her

"Do you live under a rock?" Rachel asks "Red Bedroom Records is owned and operated by Peyton Sawyer"

"Oh" Brooke says shrugging her shoulders

"So how'd you get in here?" Rachel asks Mark

"I work for Peyton" He says smiling "I one of her recording rooms."

"Sweet" Rachel says

"She just signed a new band and whenever she does that she lets us all come party in one of her VIP rooms."

"That's really nice" Brooke says

"She's cool like that. She lets us use her box for Knicks games too but we have to be cool there because she's always there with her son."

"She has produced some of my favorite records" Rachel says "Is she here tonight?"

"Nah" Mark says "She doesn't come out much with us anymore. Not since Eli"

"Her son?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Mark says "He's the cutest kid and Peyton… Well she's something else"

Red flags went up in Rachel's mind because of the way Mark was talking about Peyton "So you got a thing for her huh?"

Mark starts laughing "Um, no" he says "I'm not her type" he adds "Wanna dance?"

Rachel hands Brooke her drink and heads out onto the dance floor with Mark. Brooke sighs and heads for one of the couches in the back of the suite

Out on the dance floor Mark and Rachel are grinding on each other

"So what's the deal with your friend?" He asks

"Nothing" Rachel answers

"She didn't seem too interested in my friend"

Rachel laughs "No, probably not" she says "Brooke prefers someone a little softer"

Mark looks at her funny "Softer?"

"Yeah"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rachel sighs "It means that Brooke prefers a different type than your friend"

"Well I'm sure we can find her a guy here that she'd like"

"Probably not" Rachel says

Mark laughs "Are you serious?" he asks "Look around there is a sea of guys here. One has to be her type"

"Nope" Rachel says

Mark frowns "Huh?"

Rachel sighs and gives in "Brooke isn't into guys"

"Oh" Mark says rising eyebrow "I get ya now"

Rachel smiles at him and then starts rubbing her butt against Mark's groan area. The song ends and they head back towards the suite. Rachel looks around and finds Brooke sitting on a couch in the back like an old woman.

"What in the hell are you doing just sitting here!" Rachel barks as she approaches Brooke

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"Um… this place is hoppin' full of women who I'm sure would love to get a chance at your snatch!"

"Rachel!"

"What Brooke?" Rachel asks "It's been two years since that dump bitch high tailed it out of here. You haven't had sex in ages. Honestly I don't think you've had sex since she left"

"Yes, I have!" Brooke shouts

"With whom?" Rachel asks placing her hands on her hips "Every time I've tried to set you up with someone you find a way to go home early so I don't really think you have"

"Whatever" Brooke says rolling her eyes

"Whatever's right! We're in a high class club and you deserve a little attention so get off your ass and…"

"And what?" Mark says walking up to Brooke and Rachel with two more drinks and a pretty blonde in tow

"Nothing" Rachel says smiling at Mark

Mark hands both girls a drink and then looks at Brooke "Brooke, this is my friend Liz" and then turning to Liz "Liz, Brooke"

Brooke looks at Rachel and gives her a dirty look then stands up.

"Hi Liz. Nice to meet you"

"You too" Liz says smiling

"Ok, well if you don't mind Mark and I going to hit the dance floor" Rachel says walking away winking at Brooke

"Care to join me?" Brooke asks

"Sure" Liz says offering a smile

"I'm sorry about this" Brooke says right away "My friend she thinks I need to…"

"Don't be sorry" Liz says "Um… I actually asked Mark to introduce us. Your friend had nothing to do with it"

Brooke smiles "Really?"

"Really" Liz says "So should we try this again?"

"Sure" Brooke says

"I'm Elizabeth Wheaton. But my friends just call me Liz"

"Brooke Davis" Brooke says holding out her hand

"Nice to meet you" Liz says taking Brooke's hand and shaking it

Brooke sat quiet for a minute and then Liz started to speak again "I think Mark's really into your friend"

"It appears that way" Brooke says with a worried ton

"Oh, don't worry Mark's a nice guy. We've worked together forever"

"So you work at Red Bedroom?"

"Yeah"

"What do you do there?" Brooke asks

"Um… a little bit of everything I guess. I used to be Peyton's assistant and then one day she told me to fly to LA and handle this really important client because she was in labor with her…"

"Son, Eli" Brooke says

"Yeah" Liz says surprised "How'd you know that?"

"Mark" Brooke answers "He must be a special little guy"

"Oh he is" Liz says smiling "We just love him"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you" Brooke says

"Oh so anyway she sent me to LA I took care of business and she promoted me to oversee the LA office. I fly back and forth all the time"

"That sounds exciting"

"It is" Liz says "I mean Peyton's very hands on but with Eli it's hard for her to be a jetsetter like she once was"

"Yeah, I can imagine" Brooke replies

Liz shakes her head "I'm sorry I've been so rude sitting her rambling on about myself. What is it that you do?"

Brooke sighs "Well…"

"Ahh…" Liz says "Trying to make it" she sighs "I've been there. If it weren't for Peyton I'd probably still be there"

"I design clothes" Brooke says

"Really?" Liz says excitedly "I'd love to see some"

"Ok" Brooke says "I'm not very successful so I just signed up to be a nanny"

Liz starts laughing

"What's so funny?"

"That's how I met Peyton"

"Huh?"

"I was her best friend's nanny" Liz says smiling "That's the best way to make it in New York, honestly"

"Wow" Brooke says smiling "I'm excited then"

Brooke and Liz spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. Brooke really liked Liz but there wasn't any chemistry and they both knew it. Rachel and Mark on the other hand hit it off beautifully. They had scheduled another date. Mark also took care of the cab home.

"Oh my gosh" Rachel says as she poured herself into the cab "I had so much fun tonight"

"I'm glad" Brooke says smiling at her

"Mark was amazing" Rachel said "you and Liz?"

"Nah" Brooke says

"Sorry"

"No big deal" Brooke replies "I did however find out some information about being a nanny"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Really?"

"Yes" Brooke says "Liz was a nanny and she says it's the best way to get somewhere in this town"

"Well then more power to ya, sista!" Rachel says laughing her drunken laugh "I'll stick to taking my clothes off!"

Soon the two girls arrived at their apartment Rachel passing out on the couch and Brooke making it to her bed. Brooke laid there thinking about her night and the hope Liz had given her. Maybe she'd nanny for some big wig designer that would fall in love with her designs and offer her a job. Wouldn't that be amazing… She said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mark!" Peyton screams from her office door "Mark!"

Mark walks out of his office and stands outside his door and looks at Peyton "What's up?"

"Studio 5 is what's up" Peyton replies

"Who's recording today?"

"The new band's going to lay some tracks" Peyton says "It's going to be rough that's why I want you in there"

"No problem" Mark says smiling "Thanks for last night"

Peyton gives him a motherly look "Yeah, it appears you guys had a really good time" she says with a smile

"STAFF MEETING" Peyton yells from her same spot

Within 10 seconds everyone was standing in the hallway looking at her.

"What's up?" A cute little brunette with a bubble personality asks

"Here's what the day looks like" Peyton says "Coffee Cart, please!"

A college kid runs to room at the end of the hallway and returns pushing a cart with morning treats.

"Mark's in studio 5 today not to be bothered. Lisa, I need the quarterly report by 5 tonight."

Lisa sighs

"Ok, by 5 tomorrow night but I just wanted you working your ass off on it"

Lisa smiles "It will be done by 5" she says with a wink

"Jack I want to listen to the tracks Mia laid last week. I haven't had time with all the new band shit but I'm making time today"

"I haven't cleaned them up yet" Jack says "She's been in here every day changing them"

"That's fine" Peyton replies "I just want to hear them to see where she's at."

"No problem"

Peyton looks around the hallway for her assistant and notices she's not there

"Where the hell is Tonya?"

Melanie, Tonya's assistant, steps forward "I'm sorry Peyton she's not here yet"

Peyton's face turns a shade of red that no one had ever seen before "That's it!" she yells and everyone's eyes get huge "When she gets here she's fired!"

"It's about time!" Mark says smiling at her

Peyton sighs "Melanie" she says and Melanie steps forward fearing her job.

"Yes"

"I like what you've done. You've covered for Tonya and took care of a lot of crap around here. You've proven yourself and I like your attitude. If you'd like it, my assistant job is yours"

Melanie smiles and everyone in the place cheers for her. "Thank you, Peyton. I promise I won't let you down"

"I know you won't." Peyton says "Liz"

Liz steps forward "What's up boss?"

"Well since I'm firing Tonya when she comes in I need someone to show Mel the ropes. You were the best assistant I ever had so I'd like you to take the time to do that"

"Sure thing, Peyt"

"Make sure to change all the security codes on everything that Tonya had access too"

"That's my department" Jeff says stepping forward

"Change everything right down to all of our locks. She had a key to the offices so she could open them. I want it done in 3 hours do you think you can handle it?"

Jeff sighs "Yep. I'll call maintenance and have all the guys start working on the locks. I can have the ID codes for the door downstairs changed and all of our pass codes changed within 25 minutes. The computer accounts will take a little longer but they can only be accessed by the computers in this office and your laptop so it shouldn't be a problem once everything else is changed."

"Great!" Peyton says "I guess that's it! Make sure to hit the coffee cart before you get back to work." She adds before turning around to walk back into her off "Oh" she says spinning back to look at everyone "I almost forgot. I'm going to be interviewing nannies this week so if my door's closed then just stick a note to my clip and when I finish I'll find you and we can chat about whatever you needed"

"Ok" the gang says as everyone heads back to their offices.

Peyton heads down towards the coffee cart and Mel notices "Can I get you something, Peyton?"

Peyton looks surprised "That would be great! I'd love a cup of coffee black and a muffin."

"Sawyer?" Mel asks

"He's not here today" Peyton says with a sad tone "He's with his Uncle Lucas"

"Aw, that's too bad but I'm sure he's having fun"

"I hope so" Peyton replies "Listen, a carrier from Nanny USA, Inc. will be delivering some resumes for me to look at when they get here will you bring them in right away. Apparently I can look them over and they'll have the nanny here this afternoon if I want them too. Also, I have a decorator coming so show her in right away as well"

"Sure, no problem" Mel says with a smile

"And hold my calls unless they sound desperate or call more than twice." Peyton says "I need a little down time this morning."

"Sure thing" Mel says "I'll be right in with your coffee and muffin"

"Thanks" Peyton says turning back towards her office and shutting the door. Once inside she walks over and sits down in her seat and sighs. She then picks up her phone and dials.

"_Hello"_ the voice on the other end of the phone says

"Hey Luke" Peyton says smiling

"_Miss him already?"_

"Shut up!" Peyton says "What are you two doing?"

"_Eating breakfast"_

"Where?"

"_IHOP"_

Peyton rolls her eyes "You took my son to the International House of Pancakes?"

"_Yes, that's where he wanted to go and then he wants to come by your office because he misses you"_

A huge smile fills Peyton's face and there's a knock at her door. "Hold on Luke" she says covering the phone "Come in" she says loudly. Melanie walks in and puts her coffee and muffin on her desk

"Do you need anything else?" Mel asks smiling

"Nope, good for now" Peyton replies "Thanks"

"No problem" Melanie says walking out of the office

"Sorry Luke"

"_No problem" _ Lucas says _"But I'm going to go eat and I'll see you in a few"_

"Ok" Peyton says "Good bye" she adds before hanging up the phone. She takes a drink of her coffee and is about to take a bite of her muffin when there is a knock at her door.

"Come in" she says putting the muffin down.

Once again Melanie walks in

"What's up, Mel?" Peyton says deciding that Mel was easier than Melanie

"Here are the resumes and the doorman said there's a package for you at the door. It's big and heavy and he wanted to know if he really had to bring it up or if he can store it and load it in the town car at the end of the day"

Peyton laughs "Tell Ernie that the package can stay at the door. It's for Sawyer. It's a swing set"

Melanie looks at Peyton a little confused "Um… Don't you live in a penthouse?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"Do you have a backyard?"

"No" Peyton says "I'm going to put it on the roof. IT's not going to go up right now but I got it for a good deal so I thought why not"

"Sounds great" Mel says "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks" Peyton says

Melanie once again exits the room and Peyton opens the envelope in front of her. She starts reading through them placing some in piles on her desks and some directly in the trash. She had done this for a while not paying attention to the time. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door. She looks up from her papers.

"Come in" She says looking at the door

Liz walks in with Sawyer on her back "Um this package came for you" she says carrying Sawyer over and putting him on his mom's desk

"Well this is the best package I've ever received"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Hi, momma" he says smiling at her "I missed you and wanted to come and see you"

Peyton kisses him on the forehead "I missed you too baby and I'm glad you came to see me. Where's Uncle Lucas?"

"On the phone downstairs" Sawyer says smiling "I asked Ernie to bring me up so I didn't have to wait" he adds raising his eyebrows like he'd gotten away with something

"Did you thank Ernie?"

"I brought him coffee from Starbucks before I even thought about asking him to bring me up" Sawyer says

"That was very nice of you" Peyton says

"Momma" Sawyer says with his big blue puppy dog eyes. Sawyer looked just like Peyton with curly blonde hair and skinny little legs but he had Lucas' beautiful blue eyes. He was a stunning little boy.

"Yes, baby" Peyton says scooping him up and putting him on her lap

"Can I please stay with you today?" He asks sticking out his bottom lip

"Sawyer" Peyton begins

"I promise I'll sit on the couch and not do anything but color"

Peyton sighs "Honey, I have a lot to do today…"

"But momma you always let me come to work with you and I'm sad that I have to go somewhere else today"

Liz smiles at Peyton "You know I'm helping Mel all day today so I'm pretty much just sitting in a chair and I could use some company while I'm doing that."

Sawyer smiles at his momma "I can sit with Liz and keep her company momma!"

Peyton sighs "I give in! You can stay"

Sawyer wraps his arms around his mother's neck "Thank you momma!"

"I have some papers to read through so for now you can stay in here but this afternoon you're going to have to hang out with Liz"

"Ok" Sawyer says hopping off Peyton's lap and heading to the section of her office covered in kids stuff "I promise I'll be very quiet."

"Thanks, Liz"

"No problem, Peyt. Let me know when you need something"

"Will do"

Liz walks out of Peyton's office "Hey Mel I'll be right back. I have to run to my office for a minute"

While Liz was talking with Peyton and Sawyer Brooke came to mind. She walked into her office and pulled out her purse. She grabs the card with Brooke's number on it and dials it.

"_Hello" _ a voice says into the phone

"Brooke?" Liz asks

"_Yes" Brooke says through the phone_

"Hey what agency are you registered with?"

"_Excuse me?" _Brooke asks in a confused voice

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is Liz from last night at the bar"

"_Oh, hi Liz"_

"Hey. I was just wondering what agency you were registered with?"

"_Nanny USA, Inc. why?"_

"Perfect!" Liz says "Peyton is looking for a nanny for Sawyer and that's the agency she is working with. I'm going to go talk to her about you right now. I'll try to get you an interview"

"_Really?" Brooke says "Thank you so much but why you barely know me"_

"Because I think you're perfect for the job. We spent enough time last night so I know you'll fit the gig. I'll talk to Peyton."

"_Thanks" _Brooke says

"No problem" Liz says "I'll talk to you soon" She says hanging up the phone. Liz smiled a huge smile. She wasn't only thinking that Brooke would be perfect as Sawyer's nanny she also thought that Brooke would be perfect for Peyton. Peyton wasn't doing so hit since Lydia left and everyone tried to set her up but she just wouldn't go on dates. Maybe if she met someone in a different way she's open her heart to love again. Anyway that's what Liz was hoping. Liz walks back down the hallway to Peyton's door and knocks on it

"Come in" She hears through the door. Liz opens it and walks inside. "Hey boss" she says

Peyton looks up with a confused look on her face. She could tell by the tone is Liz's voice she was up to something. "What's up?" she says

"How's the nanny hunt going?"

"Ok, I guess" she says with an odd look on her face

"Did you forget that I was a nanny all those years ago"

"Oh that's right and you worked for this company because I got their name from Haley"

"Yes, so if you'd like some help"

"Pull up a chair" Peyton says

"Great" Liz said. A lot of the girls she worked with were still there so she could be very helpful plus she wanted to get Brooke in the door. She'd deal with Peyton being pissed later. Now she just really wanted to help Peyton open her heart again.

Peyton hands her the trash "I threw all these away but maybe I'm missing something and they shouldn't be in there"

Liz grabbed the ones that were in the trash and quickly looked at them. She put them all back in the trash "Nope. They don't' read well and I don't know any of these girls so I think the trash is the right place for them to be"

Peyton hands her the rest of the applications. "The first stand I liked and wanted to interview. The second stack were maybes and the last stack I thought I couldn't throw all of them away so I just put them there"

Liz laughs "ok, I'll start with the third stack and I won't be afraid to throw them away"

"Thanks for the help Liz" Peyton says looking stressed out "I really don't want to leave my baby with anyone but when I have meetings and stuff…"

"Peyton no one is going to think any less of you because you have a nanny. We're super busy around here and someone to hang out with Sawyer once in a while will ease your stress level"

Peyton smiles at Liz "Thanks"

"No problem"

Liz finishes going through all of the applications and found Brooke's in the like pile which made her joy a little easier. She had thought Peyton did a good job sorting them out because she would have done it the same way.

"Throw these out" She says handing Peyton the third pile "Keep the maybes but I think you'll find someone you like in the first pile so you won't need them. " Liz says handing Peyton the resumes back "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure" Peyton says

Liz hands her a resume "I know this girl and I think she'd be perfect for you two. She was in your interview pile so you liked her too"

Peyton takes the paper and looks at it. "Brooke Davis…hum…" she says "How well do you know her?"

"Acquaintances" Liz says "But trust me on this one, Peyt. I think she'll work for"

Peyton sighs "Ok, I'll interview her first but no promises"

"That's all I ask is that you give her a chance"

"Deal" Peyton says

Sawyer comes over to his mom's desk and gives her a smile "Momma, I know you're very busy but I have to go to the bathroom and I just wanted to tell you that's where I'm going"

Peyton starts laughing "Ok buddy" she says as Sawyer walks towards the bathroom in her office. "I just love him"

"I know you do, Peyt and you are a great mom too" Liz says "Sawyer is lucky to have a mom like you"

"I'm lucky to have him"

"Well I better get back out and help Mel even though she's doing a really good job"

"I knew she would" Peyton says "Has Tonya come in yet?"

"No"

"Ok, thanks and will you get a status update from Jeff on the security changes?"

"Sure thing" Liz says as she walks out the door

Sawyer comes out of the bathroom and walks over to his mom's desk. He stands there and looks at her for a minute before walking over next to her. She looks at him "What's up little man?"

"Momma, can I sit on your lap, please?"

Peyton smiles at him "Sure baby" she says wheeling back a little to allow the little boy room.

"Momma" he says with a questioning ton

"Yes, baby"

"What's a nanny?"

"A nanny is a woman who comes and takes care of children while their parents are at work. Jamie has a nanny"

Sawyer looks at her funny "But I work with you" he says with a confused look on his face

"I know and you still will come to work with me we'll just bring the nanny too" Peyton says kissing the little boy on his head

Sawyer frowns and Peyton tickles him "What's the matter buddy?"

"I don't want a nanny I just want to stay with you"

"Baby, you will be right here but sometimes momma's busy and you have to stay with people around the office and it's starting to get hard to do that so I'm going to hire someone whose only job is to take care of you"

"Ok, I guess" he says with a sad look on his face "What if she's mean to me?"

"Oh baby I would never hire someone who would be mean to you"

"Ok" he says again

"How about when I interview the women you can meet them too?"

"Deal!" Sawyer says smiling at her "Can we order lunch today?"

"Yes, baby in a little bite. I need to make a phone call first"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says hugging Peyton and hopping off her lap "I'm going to go finish my picture"

Peyton sighs. She never thinks he's listening but he always is. She worries about him sometimes hoping that he doesn't worry about all he might hear.

Peyton picks up the phone and dials it. Its rings for a few minutes before someone answer.

"_Hello" the voice says through the phone_

"Hello, I'm looking for Brooke Davis"

"_This is" _

"Hello, Ms. Davis. This is Peyton Sawyer. I got your name from Nanny USA. I am looking for a day time, occasionally night time, nanny. I was wondering if you'd like to interview for the job?"

"_Um… Yes, that would be great" Brooke says through the phone "When would you like me to interview?"_

"Are you available this afternoon?" Peyton asks

"_I can be"_

"Great!" Peyton says "2 o'clock Red Bedroom Records. It's downtown. Can you find it our would you like tm to send a driver to pick you up?"

"_No, I can manage. Thank you, Ms. Sawyer"_

"See you then" Peyton says hanging up the phone. She looks at her son across the room. This woman is going to have to be something special before she leaves her pride and joy with her. She just hopes Liz is right about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry gang… When I first wrote this story Peyton's little boy was going to be named Elijah and then I changed it to Sawyer. I noticed in Chapter 3 I continued to call him Elijah not Sawyer. The little boy's name is Sawyer. I'm sorry for the confusion. I did repost Chapter 3 with the correction. **

"Rachel!" Brooke squeals from the living room "Raaachellll" Brooke yells

The bedroom door opens and the red headed woman walks out with her hair a mess and a T-shirt on. "What the hell do you want?" she says "I was sleeping!"

"I know and you can go back to sleep in a minute but I just got a job interview!"

"What?" Rachel asks walking down the hallway to the kitchen and pouring her a cup of coffee

"Remember Liz?"

"Yes, Brooke. You just met her last night"

"Well everything happens for a reason right?"

"Whatever" Rachel says yawning "I'm not really in the mood for guessing games so what do you just tell me what the hell you're talking about"

"I told Liz last night that I was looking for a nanny job and her boss is looking for a nanny and just called me for an interview"

"OH MY GOSH!" Rachel screams "You have an interview with Peyton Sawyer!"

"Seriously, Rachel!" Brooke says rolling her eyes "What's so cool about this woman?"

"She's got a lot of connections, Brooke and she a very powerful woman here in New York. You would be golden to get this job!"

"Oh nothing like putting the pressure on me" Brooke says

"What time is your interview?"

"1" Brooke says walking over to the counter and getting coffee for herself

"Well you better find all you can about her so you don't look like an igit"

"I'm sure she's going to be more interested in my ability to take care of her son then what I know about her!" Brooke says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh please Brooke"

"She sounds like a very down to earth person so I'm sure I'll be just fine"

"If you say so" Rachel says "Just don't mess up"

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence, Rach"

"No problem" Rachel says smiling

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "Probably my black pant suit"

"How are you going to get there?"

"Subway" Brooke says

"Not a good idea"

"Well how else am I supposed to get there?"

"Take a town car or taxi cab but not the subway. You don't want to miss your interview"

"Well I can't afford either of those so I'll just have to take the early subway so I better go and get ready so I'm not late" Brooke says walking down the hallway and into the bathroom. She takes a shower and gets ready. After about 45 minutes she reappears in the living room. "So how do I look?"

Rachel turns and looks at her "You look great!" she says "You're going to knock her socks off with how hot you look."

"Rachel, I'm sure she isn't going to think I'm hot" Brooke says rolling her eyes

Rachel laughs "Brooke you are so out of the loop"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Rachel says "Good luck! I know you're going to get the job hands down"

"Thanks" Brooke says "I better get going"

"Do you know what line to take?"

"Yep"

"Call me the minute you get out of the building!"

"Sure will" Brooke says as she grabs her coat and heads out of the apartment. Brooke heads to the subway and taps her foot nervously as she rides it until it stops and then gets on another line to finish her trip. She hated how long the subway took but it's all she could afford. She got off the subway and walked to the top of the stairs. She looked around and headed into the direction of Peyton's building. She found the entrance and took a deep breath. She didn't know what was going to happen but she wanted to be impressive. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 1:35. She walked into the building to the secretary at the front desk.

The secretary was on the phone and held her finger up to Brooke. Brooke just stood there and waited. The other woman hung up the phone and looked at her. "can I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Peyton Sawyer"

"Name" The woman asks

"Brooke Davis"

The woman went down the ledger in front of her. "Ah, yes. Here's your name. Go ahead and head up. Her company is on the top floor. Her assistant's name is Mel. It says you're here for the nanny interview… Her little boy is Sawyer and he's a doll. Win him over and she'll have to hire you. He means everything to her."

"Thanks" Brooke says

"You look like an honest kid. We don't see many of those around here so I thought I'd give you a heads up"

Brooke smiled and headed over to the elevator. She gets on and hits the button for floor 22. She rides the elevator and taps her foot nervously. The elevator stops and opens to an office where everyone is busily working. Brooke gets off and heads to the desk where a woman is sitting talking on the phone. Behind the woman it read "Red Bedroom Records". The woman smiles at Brooke letting her know she'll be right with her. The woman hangs up the phone and looks at her.

"Ms. Davis" the woman says

"Yes. Please it's Brooke"

"Great!" The woman says smiling "I'm Mel, Brooke. I'm Peyton's assistant. She's expecting you. She's not thrilled about hiring a nanny. She's run down and she needs help. She never admits she needs help so this is a big step and she's not excited about this. Liz convinced her to interview you. Honestly, I think if Liz wouldn't have gone in there she wouldn't have interviewed anyone. Don't feel bad if she doesn't hire you. She's really protective of Sawyer he's her world."

Brooke was starting to think that coming to this interview was a bad idea. She really wanted the job but the fact that everyone kept telling her how much Peyton didn't want to do this made her think she wouldn't be the right person for the job. Brooke sighs and she's Liz coming down the hallway. She smiles at the familiar face.

"Brooke!" Liz says when she sees her standing there

"Hey Liz"

"How are you?"

Brooke frowns "Not well. Everyone keeps telling me how picky Peyton is and how much she doesn't want to hire a nanny. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea"

"Oh, stop it, Brooke" Liz says looking at her "You're perfect for this job! Sawyer and Peyton are going to love you"

"I hope so" Brooke says

"Well come on" Liz says "I'll take you to Peyton's office"

"ok, thanks" Brooke says sighing following Liz down the hallway.

Liz stops the corner office and knocks on the door.

"Come in" A voice says on the other side of the door

Liz opens the door and sees Peyton's on the phone. She waves them to come in.

"Oh for crying out loud I'll be right there" Peyton says hanging up the phone. She looks at Liz and the woman standing there with her. "You must be Brooke"

"Yes" Brooke says holding out her hand "I'm Brooke Davis. Nice to meet you, Ms. Sawyer"

Peyton laughs "First off it's Peyton. Second, I'm sorry to do this to you but there is some problem that needs my attention and I have to go and take care of it. If you want to have a seat I'll be back as soon as I can"

"No problem" Brooke says

"Want some coffee or something?" Peyton asks looking at Liz

"NO, I'm fine thank you" Brooke says

"Well have a seat and I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Thank you" Brooke says

Peyton and Liz walk out of the office and shut the door behind them.

"Momma!" A little boy says walking into the office with a muffin in his hand

Brooke turns and looks at him. He stares at her for a minute and then walks towards her. "Who are you?" He says giving her an eye.

"I'm Brooke" she says looking at the little boy and smiling

"Are you the nanny?" Sawyer asks

"I'm here to interview for the nanny job" Brooke says "Are you Sawyer?"

"Yes" He says smiling at her "I'm Sawyer Nathan Scott." He replies

Brooke stands up and walks over to the little boy "Well it's nice to meet you Sawyer"

"nice to meet you too" Sawyer says shaking her hand "Do you know where my momma is?"

"She had to go and take care of something and then she said she's be right back"

"Oh" Sawyer says looking around

"Do you need something?"

"I wanted momma to warm this muffin up and put some butter on it"

Brooke looks around the room and sees a little kitchen area with a microwave "Well I think I can help you with that" She says smiling

"Really?" Sawyer asks

"really" Brooke says "Come on" she says holding out her hand to the little boy

Sawyer takes Brooke's hand and they walk over to the kitchen area. Brooke fixes the muffin for the little boy and pours him a glass of milk.

"Thank you" Sawyer says smiling

"You're welcome, kiddo" Brooke says

"Wanna come sit with me while I eat?"

"Sure" Brooke says and follows the little boy to the table and sits down. "How old are you, Sawyer?"

"Four"

"I see" Brooke says

The little boy eats and Brooke helps him clean up the area. Sawyer then heads towards his play corner and stops to look at Brooke "Well aren't you going to come and play with me? Jamie's nanny plays with him"

Brooke smiled. She didn't know who Jamie was but she liked that Sawyer was calling her his nanny. She walks over to where the little boy was standing and he takes her hand. He leads her to his area and he sits at a table. Brooke takes the seat next to him.

"Do you like to draw?" Sawyer asks looking at her

"Yes, but I'm not very good" Brooke says

"Me either" Sawyer says handing her a piece of paper "But momma's really good and says my pictures are wonderful"

Brooke smiles at the little boy "Do you like to draw?" She asks

"Yes" Sawyer says "and play basketball"

"Fun" Brooke says "There's a neat little park down the road from my apartment and the kids are always playing basketball there" She adds

"My uncles play for the Knicks"

"Really?" Brooke asks

"yes, Nathan and Lucas Scott"

Brooke shakes her head "That's cool!"

"Yeah" Sawyer says and hands Brooke a pack of colored pencils "Wanna make a picture?"

"I'd love to" Brooke says taking the drawing instruments."

"I'm going to draw a picture too" Sawyer says and starts drawing

Brooke starts drawing as well. She made a house and some trees and Sawyer looks at her. "What are you drawing?"

"The house I grew up in"

Sawyer looks at it "It's a pretty house" he says "See my picture"

Brooke looks at it. It's a picture of a boy with a woman. "Is that you and your momma?" She asks

Sawyer shakes his head no "No, silly" he replies "Momma had yellow hair. It's you and me" he replies "See" he says pointing at the object in the woman's hand "that's the muffin you made me"

"Oh, yeah" Brooke says "Awesome picture"

"Thanks" he says.

Sawyer finishes his picture and then he looks at Brooke "Do you like to read?" He asks

"Yes" Brooke replies

"Do you think you could read me a story?" He asks

"Sure" Brooke says

"We can sit in my reading corner" Sawyer says pointing

Brooke looks in the direction that the little boy is pointing. There was a little book nook.

"Come on" Sawyer says "I'll show you my favorite book"

Brooke follows the little boy and he hands her a book

"This is my favorite. My momma reads it to me every night. I have a copy of it here and at home."

Brooke looks at the book and reads the title "_Love You Forever" _she says

"Yeah it's about a boy and his momma"

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "Come sit in here"

Brooke goes and sits on a bean bag and Sawyer sits on a bean bag next to her. She starts reading the book and neither of them notices the door to the office opening. Peyton walks in and looks at the chairs in front of her desk. No Brooke. She finds that odd and wonders if the woman left. She then hears a voice coming from Sawyer's play area and she walks that way. She see Brooke sitting on the floor with Sawyer next to her and a huge smile fills her face at the joy she sees in her little boy's eyes. She stands and listens to Brooke read the story and watches how she interacts with her son. When the book's down Sawyer looks up and sees her standing there.

"Momma!" He says jumping up and running over to her.

Peyton picks up her little boy "I thought you were with Lisa in her office" she says looking at the little boy

"I was" Sawyer says "But she had to go and find Jeff because he locked her out of the computers and she needed the password to get her work done"

"I see" Peyton says

"I came in here to get help with a muffin but you were gone so Brooke helped me" Sawyer says "Then she drew a picture with me and read a story with me."

"That sounds like fun" Peyton says

Brooke walks over "I hope that's ok"

"That's fine" Peyton says and then looks at Sawyer "Why don't you go and hang out with Mel for a little while so I can talk with Brooke"

Sawyer looks at his momma "I like her momma. She's really nice can she be my nanny?"

Peyton smiles at her son "we'll see" she says putting him down "Now, run out and play with Mel"

"Ok" Sawyer says "Bye Brooke."

"Bye kiddo" Brooke says

Sawyer runs out of the room and Peyton looks at Brooke. "Thank you for watching him while I was gone"

"My pleasure. He's a sweetheart"

Peyton smiles "Yes, he is. How about you come over and have a seat"

"Ok" Brooke says following Peyton over to her area of the office

"Can I get you something?" Peyton asks

"No, thank you" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says pulling out Brooke's resume and looking it over "So Brooke not to be rude but I was expecting a college student"

"Yeah, I'm kind of older than that" Brooke says "I went to college though"

"That's good" Peyton says "Me too. What did you study?"

"I have a degree in business with a minor in fashion"

"Sounds interesting" Peyton says "I see here you've never been a nanny before"

"No, this will be my first job"

"I see" Peyton says "Have you ever worked with kids before"

Brooke sighs "Um, not really"

"Interesting" Peyton says. She's about to continue when there's a knock at her door. "Come in" she says

Sawyer comes bouncing back into the room "Momma" he says

"Honey I told you to stay with Mel"

"I know but she had to run out and pick up something that Mark"

Peyton sighs "Ok, well how about you go and play then"

Sawyer looks at him mom "Can Brooke come and play with me too?"

"Baby, Brooke and momma are talking"

"About what?" Sawyer asks

"About her being your nanny" Peyton answers

"She's already my nanny" Sawyer says looking at his mom with a confused look

"Honey I need to interview her and make sure she knows how to take care of you"

"Well she made me a muffin and poured me milk and drew with me and read me a story. That's how you take care of me so I think she can do it"

Peyton smiles at her son "It's not that easy baby"

Sawyer just looks at his mom for a minute and then looks at Brooke "Can you play basketball?"

Brooke frowns "Not very well but I've done it before"

"Mom, I think I can teach her basketball. Everything else she does and I had to teach you basketball"

Peyton sighs "You really like Brooke don't you?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "She's fun and nice."

Peyton looks at Brooke then back to Sawyer "Run and play for a minute baby." She says waiting for him to run off "When can you start?"

"Whenever you'd like"

"Great, you start now but it's a trial base position. I'd like to get to know you a little better before I make it permanent. Sawyer really likes you and that's a good start."

"Really?" Brooke says looking at Peyton in surprise "You're hiring me?"

"You want the job don't you?"

"Of course" Brooke says "I'm just surprised"

"Well don't be. I watched you with Sawyer and I like what I saw. You seem like a natural with him. He seems very excepting but he's not so the fact that he likes you so much is a good sign. To start I'll just have you watching Sawyer here. Once I get to know you better we'll discuss you taking him places. I may occasionally need you at night. Right now I leave him with my friend's nanny so it will be helpful to have you around. If I need you at night I'll double your daily wages. Weekends will be triple time. Here" Peyton says taking out a book "These are Sawyer's favorite places to eat. They will all deliver. There is also a cafeteria on the 12th floor. The fridge is fully stocked with Sawyer's favorites. If you leave a list of things you like I'll have it stocked for you as well."

"I can bring my own food that's not a problem"

"It's not a problem. Sawyer hangs out in here but next week his playroom will be ready. There is one empty office at the other end of the floor. It's the other corner. I'm having it turned into a playroom so you'll be able to hang out in there starting next week. Um your hours will be 9 am until 6 pm. Most nights I won't need you until six but I will pay you until that time. There is so much I'm not sure what I'm supposed to cover or not to cover. I think if we just figure this out together we'll be fine. Don't hesitate to ask questions if you have them."

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton looks over a paper in front of her. "Oh, I almost forgot. You're salary will be 17 dollars an hour cash. That roughly figures out to 150ish a day. Is that suitable for you?"

Brooke thought about it for a minute. Right now she made 7.25 an hour and worked 40 hours a week including weekends. She couldn't imagine that kind of money. "Yes, very suitable. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Listen I have a meeting I have to get to so if you don't have any questions…"

"Um… Would it be alright if I called my roommate just to let her know that I got the job and won't be home until later?"

"As long as you take care of my son I don't care if you text or make phone calls. Just don't ignore him"

"Of course not"

"You'll get paid every Friday. If I need you on the weekend I will pay you separately for that. I really have to go. You two have fun"

"Ok thanks" Brooke says as Peyton walks out of the door. She takes a deep breath and then takes her cell phone out of her pocket. She text Rachel that she got the job because she knew that she was at work. Then she walked over to where Sawyer was sitting and sat down with him.

"What are you doing, little man?"

"Building" He answers "Wanna help me?"

"I sure do" Brooke says

Sawyer hands her a pile of Legos and they continue working on the structure he had already started. Brooke looked around and she couldn't believe that she was working in a place like this. Everything happened so fast her head was spinning. She looked at Sawyer and smiled. He smiled back. She knew she was the right person for this little boy and she hoped Peyton would think so too after a little time together.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks had gone by and the bond between Brooke and Sawyer grew. Peyton watched at how kind she was with her son. There was something about Brooke that made her special and Peyton was glad Sawyer insisted on her being hired. Peyton and Brooke had spent very little time together and didn't know anything about each other. They had had a few meaningless conversations and that was it. Peyton was starting to wonder if leaving Sawyer with Brooke for the night was a good idea. After all, she knew nothing about her. She was starting to worry but it was too late to change plans now. Brooke was probably on her way and Peyton had to go to the benefit.

Brooke sat in the back of the town car Peyton had sent for her wondering what it would be like to enter Peyton and Sawyer's private world. Peyton was so closed off and Brooke didn't know how to bring her walls down. Brooke liked Peyton and hoped they could be friends. She didn't have a lot of friends, really just Rachel. All the other women she met someone was trying to set her up with.

Neither Brooke nor Peyton knew the other was gay. Liz hadn't shared that information with them. She wanted them to find that information out from themselves. Gaydar isn't the same with women especially when the women look like Peyton and Brooke. Plus they hadn't spent that much time together so how would they know that they could be perfect for each other.

The town car pulls up in front of a 5th Avenue Apartment building across from Central Park. Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. The driver stopped and gets out of the car to open the door for her.

"Here you go Ms. Davis" He says as he helps her out of the car

"Thank you, George" Brooke says smiling and getting out. She drapes a black bag over her arm and heads towards the door.

"Just have Ms. Sawyer call and I'll take you home after her event"

"Ok, great" Brooke says "Thanks again"

Brooke takes a minute to look at the building and knew she was moving up in the world. She sighs and heads towards the door.

"Good Evening, Miss" The doorman says with a smile "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to visit Peyton Sawyer"

The man smiles "You must be Brooke"

Brooke looks at the man a little confused "Yes, I'm Brooke Davis"

"Well Miss Davis I'm so glad you're finally here. Sawyer is waiting for you. He's called down here 5 times already wondering if you were here yet"

When the doorman said that it melted Brooke's heart. She loved Sawyer and she was glad that Peyton had decided to keep her as his nanny.

"Follow me and I'll key you into their floor" the doorman said

"Thank you" Brooke says

"You're welcome. And have fun with Sawyer. He's had your whole evening planned and it sounds like a lot of fun"

"I can't wait" Brooke says

The doorman types a code into the elevator and the doors shut. Brooke takes a deep breath. She was a little worried about tonight. The elevator stops and the doors open on the top floor. Brooke steps off and sees two penthouse doors. One read "Sawyer" and the other "Scott." Brooke wonders if that's Sawyer's father. He's never said anything about his dad and neither has Peyton. She's sure as they get to know each other she'll learn that information about them. Brooke walks over to the door and rings the bell. She hears little footsteps running towards her.

"Brooke?" Sawyer says through the door

"Yep, it's me little man" Brooke says with a smile

"Momma, momma, Brooke's here" Sawyer yells through the Penthouse

Brooke hears another set of steps and the door opens. Sawyer runs out and wraps his arms around Brooke's legs "Brooke! I'm so glad you're finally here" he says

"Hi buddy" Brooke says bending down picking her up with her free arm.

"He's been excitedly awaiting your arrival" Peyton says "How are you tonight?"

"I'm great, thanks" Brooke says "And you?" she adds looking at Peyton for the first time. Peyton was standing in the doorway in her bathrobe and a towel on her head. For a moment, Brooke was taken aback by how sweet she looks.

"I'm fine" Peyton says

Sawyer grabs Brooke's face so she in looking at him again "Are you ready to go and play?" He asks

"Ok, ok" Peyton says "I'll go finish getting ready and you two can start playing. Come on in, Brooke."

Peyton turns and starts to walk down the hallway. Brooke, carrying Sawyer in on hand and the black bag draped over the other, follows.

"Before I leave I'll show you around and where everything is."

"Sounds good" Brooke says

"Ok, I'll be in my bathroom, Sawyer, if you need anything"

"Ok, momma" he says and Peyton heads out of the living room where she had taken them.

"Oh wait" Brooke says and Peyton turns to look at her "This is for you" she says handing Peyton the black bag.

"What's this?" Peyton asks

"You'll have to open it and find out"

"Well ok then" Peyton says "Thank you"

"No problem" Brooke says

"Want to color first?" Sawyer says

"Sure" Brooke says

"I have the coloring books on the table" Sawyer says

"Ok" Brooke replies

Brooke carries Sawyer over to the coffee table in the living room and sets him down. They both sit on the floor and start coloring.

"So what did you do today?" Brooke asks as she colors a picture of a dump truck

"I played with my cousin Jamie" Sawyer says "Why didn't you come and watch me today?"

"Your mom gave me the day off because I was coming tonight. She wanted to make sure I could get all of my things done"

"I missed you today" Sawyer says "I had to go to Aunt Hailey's house and Jamie's nanny doesn't make my sandwiches like I like them. Momma and Aunt Hailey went shopping"

"That sounds like fun" Brooke says "Did you and Jamie have fun?"

"Yeah. We played basketball and video games. What did you do today?"

"I did laundry, went grocery shopping, and cleaned my apartment"

"That doesn't sound fun"

"No, it really wasn't but that's ok"

"Can we order pizza tonight?"

"Sure buddy"

Peyton walks into the room holding what was in the black bag Brooke had given her earlier. It was the most beautiful halter green dress.

"Where in the world did you get this?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke "It must have cost a fortune in this town"

"No, not at all" Brooke says smiling

"Um…" Peyton says looking at her "You didn't um…"

"No, I paid for the material"

Peyton looks at her confused. "Oh" she says

Brooke smiles at her "I made the dress"

"What?" Peyton said with shock on her face

"Yeah, I'm a designer" Brooke says "Well trying to be"

"Wow, this dress is amazing" Peyton said "But why did you make it for me?"

"Because the other day you were telling me how you had this event tonight and how you had nothing to wear. You also mentioned you hated shopping. I have this friend that works in a warehouse and she calls me when they get new material in. I was in there and saw that green and I thought it would look great on you."

"Wow, Brooke, that was really nice of you. This dress is perfect. I can't wait to put it on. It even looks like it's the right size"

"It should be. I'm pretty good at sizing people up"

"I can't believe you'd do this for me" Peyton says "I absolutely love it"

"Thanks" Brooke says blushing

"I have to pay you for it" Peyton says "You took time and your own money to make it."

Brooke looks at her "It's a gift. You don't pay someone for a gift. Just wear it and enjoy it"

"Thank you so much, Brooke"

"You're welcome"

"Well I better get ready" Peyton says smiling at Brooke and Brooke smiles back

Peyton walks out of the room and Brooke continues to color with Sawyer.

Sawyer looks at her "You made momma smile" he says

" Huh?" Brooke asks

"Momma doesn't smile much anymore and you made momma smile"

Brooke smiled at the little boy "I'm sure you make your mom smile"

"Sometimes… She cries a lot so it was nice to see her smile" he says before going back to the picture he was coloring

Brooke wondered why Peyton was crying all the time and wished she knew more about her. She was going to start talking with Peyton and try to find out what Sawyer was talking about.

"Um…" Peyton yells from the other room "Brooke could you come here for a minute"

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Where is she?"

"Momma's room is all the way at the end of the hall"

"Ok, Thanks little man I'll be right back"

Brooke gets up and walks down the hallway to the room at the end. She knocks on the door.

"Come in" Peyton says from the other side

Brooke opens the door "Um Peyton did you need something?"

Peyton comes walking out holding the ties to her halter dress. "I'm so sorry to ask you this but I can't get this tied. Would you mind helping me?"

"Sure" Brooke says

Peyton turns around holding the ties in her hands. Brooke takes them and then Peyton pulls her hair up so it's out of the way. Brooke ties the dress and Peyton turns around to look at her.

"Thank you" Peyton says "I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable"

"No not at all" Brooke says

Peyton walks over and look in the mirror "Wow, this dress is fabulous"

"You look really nice in it"

"Thanks so much Brooke"

"You're welcome" Brooke says "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope, but thank you" Peyton says

"No problem" Brooke answers as she walks out the door. She gets back into the living room and a man is sitting there with Sawyer.

"Brooke, this is my Uncle Lucas" he says with a big smile

"Hi" Lucas says "I'm Lucas Scott and you are?"

"I'm Brooke Davis. I'm Sawyer's nanny"

"oh I know who you are" Lucas says "You're all he's been talking about lately"

"She sure is" Peyton says coming from behind Brooke

Lucas looks at Peyton "Wow, Peyton, you look hot in that dress"

"Lucas" Peyton says "Knock it off."

"That dress is amazing"

"Thanks" Peyton said "Brooke designed it and made it"

Lucas looks at Brooke "You did?"

"Yeah" She says

"Wow, you're talented"

"Thanks" Brooke says blushing a little

"Well, Luke, we better get going you know how Haley and Nathan are if we're late"

"It's not Nathan it's Haley and she'll be all Haley" he says rolling his eyes

"Ok, Brooke, you know my number if you need anything. There is a list of Sawyer's favorite take out places on the fridge. He goes to be between 9:30 and 10 and he likes to take a bath before bed. We'll be at the Ritz-Carlton. Have a good night."

"Thanks. We will. You too"

"It was nice meeting you Brooke." Lucas says smiling at her

"It was nice to meet you too" Brooke says

Peyton leans down and hugs Sawyer. "You be a good boy tonight and I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok, momma" He says kissing her "I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Peyton and Lucas walk out of the penthouse and Brooke looks at Sawyer. "So now what little man?"

"Let's order some pizza and movies and ice cream"

"Um, I don't think we can order all that stuff sweetheart"

"Yes we can. Momma and I do it all the time"

Brooke walks into the kitchen and looks at the list on the fridge. Sawyer was right. There was delivery for pizza, movies and ice cream. Brooke wondered how much all that would cost. She only had 50 bucks in her purse. Sawyer comes bouncing in behind her.

"Did you find the numbers?" he asks with a huge smile on his face "Momma said we could order anything we wanted. She said we could each get our own ice cream."

Brooke decided that she'd just order it and charge whatever she didn't have money for. "ok, little man what should we get?"

"I like pepperoni on my pizza and breadsticks with ranch but momma gets the red sauce too."

"Ok" Brooke says

"And let's rent Marmaduke"

"Ok" Brooke says again

"And I like superman ice cream"

Brooke starts laughing because Sawyer gets more and more excited with everything he tells her.

"After we order our stuff we have to call down and tell Sam that we're waiting for deliveries and he'll bring them up when they get here"

"Sounds great" Brooke says "I better start ordering all of that stuff"

Brooke places all the orders while Sawyer sits on her laughing mouthing to her everything they needed. She kissed him on the forehead and he smiled at her. After the ordering was done Sawyer took a bath and got his pajamas on while they waited for their orders. Brooke had just finished getting Sawyer when the doorbell rang.

"It's Sam!" Sawyer says running to the door

Brooke followed him "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sam" he said from the other side of the door

Brooke opens the door "Hello again"

"Hello Ms. Davis" Sam says "I have some deliveries for you."

"Thanks Sam" Brooke says "How much do I owe you?"

Sam smiles at her "Ms. Sawyer had accounts at all these places. It's been taken care of"

"Oh, ok" Brooke says looking a little shocked "Um, let me get my purse to tip you"

He smiles again "That's been taken care of too, Ms. Davis"

"Call me, Brooke"

"Brooke, then" Sam says smiling "Where would you like me to put these?"

"I can take them" Brooke says

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thanks" Brooke says

"You're welcome" Sam says smiling "Have a great night"

"Thank you"

Sam hands Brooke the packages and then heads towards the elevator. Brooke turns and heads into the kitchen.

"Ok, Sawyer, belly up to the counter"

He looks at her funny "Why can't we eat our pizza in the living room while we watch Marmaduke?"

"Does your mom let you eat in the living room?"

"Yep" Sawyer says "I'll show you what we do"

"Ok" Brooke says following the little boy

Sawyer goes into the living room and points to the coffee table "Momma moves that over and then we put this blanket down and get all the pillows out of her bedroom. She has a lot. Momma calls it our snuggle zone."

"That sounds fun" Brooke says

"It is. Then we eat pizza and ice cream and watch movies."

"Ok then" Brooke says "How about you go and get the pillows and I'll get everything else ready"

"Deal" Sawyer says running down the hallway

Brooke didn't feel comfortable going into Peyton's bedroom while she wasn't there. She was kind of uncomfortable being in her house without her there. Brooke used to live in a penthouse like this. Her parents never home always leaving her with the nanny and when she got older the maid. Sawyer was lucky that he had a mother who cared greatly for him. Brooke wondered about his father though and why he wasn't in the picture. Peyton was a wonderful person and she couldn't imagine Sawyer's father leaving her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sawyer coming into the kitchen.

"Brooke, I got all the pillows and I brought out momma's big quilt too"

"Is that ok?" Brooke asks a little nervous about the answer

"Momma won't care. I promise" Sawyer says and Brooke knows that's true so that eases her nerves a little.

"Ok, well I have two plates of pizza and breadsticks, a sippy cup with apple juice and a big cup with apple juice. Did I forget anything?"

"Napkins?" Sawyer says going over to the counter and grabbing some

"Ok" Brooke says looking at him "I think we're ready for movie night"

Sawyer and Brooke walk into the living room and get settle everything into the snuggle zone. Brooke gets Sawyer situated and then starts the movie. She sits down next to him and he moves closer to her. The movie starts and the two eat their pizza and laugh at the funny parts. Sawyer talks non stop about the movie and Brooke loves listening to what he has to say. Once the finish their pizza Brooke cleans up letting Sawyer continue the movie and then comes back to settle in for the rest. Brooke is sitting next to Sawyer and he looks at her.

"Brooke" he says in his soft little voice and she turns to look at him

"What's up little man?" She says with a big smile on her face

"Can I sit on your lap?"

"Sure buddy" She says as the little boy comes over and gets on her lap.

After a few minutes Sawyer looks up at her again "Brooke"

"Yes, sweetie"

"Can you be momma's girlfriend?"

"What!" Brooke shouts a little louder than she meant too

Sawyer is startled by her reaction and starts crying

"I'm sorry" he says with tears streaming down his face

"baby, don't cry" Brooke says hugging him closely

"Why did you yell at me?" he says trying to stop from crying

"I didn't mean to say it so loudly sweetie. You just surprised me. Why would you ask me if I can be your mom's girlfriend?"

"Because I like you and you made momma smile with that pretty dress you made her. Aunt Lydia never made momma smile. She just made momma cry a lot especially when she left momma to go back to LA. That made momma really sad. That's why she cries at night. Momma needs a new girlfriend and I love you so I think you'd be perfect for momma. You don't hate me either. Aunt Lydia didn't like me. I heard her tell momma that"

Brooke hugged Sawyer tightly "Oh baby I don't see how anyone couldn't love you. You're the most perfectly little boy in the world and I'm sure Lydia liked you she was probably just anger when she said that. Sometimes grown-ups get mad and say mean things"

Sawyer looked at Brooke "Why do they do that?"

"I don't know sweetie" She answers looking at those beautiful blue eyes

"So can you be momma's new girlfriend?"

Brooke sighs "No, honey I can't be your momma's girlfriend"

Sawyer's face drops "Why not? Do you already have a girlfriend?"

"No" Brooke says looking at the little boy not knowing how to explain it

"Do you have a husband like Aunt Haley?"

"No, I don't have a husband either"

"Well do you have a boyfriend?" Sawyer asks "Momma says some girls date other girls and some girls date boys. Do you date boys or girls?"

Oh boy! Brooke thought. She didn't know what to say. She also couldn't believe the information she was learning about her boss. She guessed it was true that kids do say the darnedest things.

She sighs again "I don't know if we should be talking about this buddy"

"Why not?" Sawyer says "I just want to know if you date boys or girls. Because if you date girls you could date my momma"

Brooke doesn't know what to say and his piercing blue eyes weren't helping. She sighs again and he's not backing down. Brooke sighs. She could lie to him but she didn't want to because she didn't think it was right to lie to children and obviously Peyton doesn't lie to him.

"I do date girls too like your mom but Sawyer what if your mom doesn't want to date me?"

"I think she will. You are really nice and pretty like momma and I bet she'd like to date you"

Brooke laughs "What happens if we have a fight and she doesn't want me to be your nanny anymore?"

Sawyer frowned "You mean you'd leave like Aunt Lydia did?"

"Well if you're mom and I found out that we didn't like dating each other she might ask me to leave and then we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore"

"Oh" Sawyer said with a sad look on his face

Brooke could tell he was getting confused and she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"You know what little man I love you and I love being your nanny" She says giving him a big hug and a kiss on his head "And it's really nice that you want your momma to find a new girlfriend but I think it should be someone else not me"

Sawyer looks at her with a perplexed look on his face and then he hugs her tight "I don't!" he says kissing her on the check

Brooke sighs and decides to let it go. She wasn't going to win. In a few days Sawyer will have forgotten all about this and it will be over. For now, she was just going to change the subject.

"What should we do now?" She asks since the movie was over

"Um…" Sawyer said yawning

Brooke laughs "How about we clean up our snuggle zone and get ready for bed?"

"Do I have too?" Sawyer says in a tired voice

"Yes, I think so" Brooke says "Come on"

"Will you read to me?"

"Of course"

Sawyer smiles and hugs Brooke "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie"

Brooke and Sawyer clean everything up and the living room looks like it did when Brooke walked in. She didn't want to leave the place a mess. She didn't want Peyton to think she couldn't handle the job. Sawyer returns to the living room and looks at her.

"Come on" he says taking her hand "I need help brushing my teeth and then you can come read me a story"

Brooke follows the little boy down the hallway and helps him brush his teeth and get into bed.

She sits in the rocking chair with the book he picked out and was about to start reading when Sawyer gave her a funny look.

"What's wrong?"

"Momma always sits in bed with me" He says "So I can see the pictures"

"Oh" Brooke says smiling at him "Ok"

She walks over and sits on the bed next to Sawyer. He takes her arm and wraps it around himself so she holding him. Brooke starts reading the book.

Hours pass and Peyton returns home. She walks into the house and doesn't see Brooke in the living room. She walks down the hallway to check on Sawyer and notices that there is light coming from his bedroom. She pushes to door open slowly and a huge smile fills her face. There in Sawyer's room is Brooke sound to sleep with Sawyer wrapped in her arms a book laying next to him. That vision melts Peyton's heart. She had never seen anyone care about her son like Brooke. Her heart skipped a beat at how perfect that looked. She wasn't going to wake Brooke so she turned around and came back in with a blanket. She covered Brooke up and then kissed Sawyer on the head. There was something special about Brooke Davis and she hadn't taken the time to figure it out but after seeing this tonight she knew she needed to. Peyton took one more look at the two before turning Sawyer's bedside lamp off and walking out of the room. She was so glad that Brooke Davis had come into their lives. She was perfect for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke wakes up and it takes a minute for her to acclimate to where she is. Then all of a sudden she panics and jumps up. She runs down the hallway.

"Sawyer, Sawyer, where are you buddy?"

She enters the kitchen and Peyton is standing there.

"Good morning" Peyton says with a smile

"Um… Good morning?" Brooke says

Peyton laughs a little at her confusion "When I got home last night you were sound to sleep in Sawyer's room and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I hope that's ok. You two looked so cute."

"Oh, yeah that's fine" Brooke says still a little confused "Um, where's Sawyer? I'd like to say good bye before I leave"

"He's at Lucas' apartment saying good bye. He should be back in a few minutes because I told him breakfast was almost ready. If you're not in a hurry I made plenty"

"Um…" Brooke felt a little awkward but she was hungry and she knew that she didn't have anything at home that smelled this good.

"Oh, your phone's been blowing up all morning. Someone is really trying to get a hold of you"

Brooke starts laughing "It's probably my roommate. She works nights and when she got home she was probably worried about me. I'll just go and see"

Brooke walks out of the kitchen and finds her phone in the living room. She looks at it and there were 22 text messages all from Rachel. She started reading them and started laughing hysterically. Peyton walks in with a cup of coffee and looks at her oddly.

Brooke takes the coffee from her "Thank you"

"You're welcome is everything ok?"

"Yes, my roommate thinks you killed me and stuffed me in a basement somewhere or that you have me bound and gagged so I can't respond to her. She watches too many crime shows on TV. I texted her and told her that I'm fine and I just fell asleep here last night"

"Oh good" Peyton says smiling "I'd hate for the NYPD to show up at my door this morning. I don't even have my make-up on yet"

Brooke starts laughing "You look just fine"

Peyton blushed a little "Oh, I most forgot. Everyone loved your dress last night. I had people asking me left and right who the designer was. I hope you don't mind but I gave a few people your number. There are a couple more of these things coming up and they were hoping that you'd be able to design a dress for them. I told them I'd talk to you and if you had a problem with them contacting you I'd let them know."

Brooke's eye widened "No, not at all. Thank you! I'd love the opportunity"

"I know you don't live nearby so I told them to call you when you were at the studio and you could set up meetings there."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Wow, thanks"

"You're welcome" Peyton says with a soft smile

Brooke sighs "I don't mean to be nosey and if I'm crossing a line here please let me know but where is Sawyer's father?"

Peyton's face dropped "Why did he ask about him?" she says in a panic

"No" Brooke says "I'm sorry. I was just wondering"

Peyton sighs in relief "No, that's ok don't be sorry. Sawyer has never asked me about his father and I'm afraid of when he does because we're not sure what we're going to tell him"

"Oh, I see" Brooke says

Peyton sighs again "Lucas is Sawyer's father"

"Oh" Brooke says "So you two…"

Peyton laughs "No not at all. We never have been. Lucas is my best friend in the whole entire world. We grew up in Buffalo together. A few years ago I decided I wanted to have a baby. I didn't want to wait. Everyone told me I was young but I didn't care. I went to Lucas first and asked him if he would be my donor. He said yes and gave me Sawyer. I gave Sawyer Lucas' last name because it was a truly generous thing for Lucas to do but Lucas didn't want daddy rights. He was young and didn't want to be a father. I was ok with that because that's not why I asked him. I asked him because I wanted my baby's father to be someone I knew. Sawyer has never asked me about his dad or why he has his "Uncle" Lucas' last name. I'm worried when he does"

Brooke just looked at Peyton and couldn't believe she just shared that with her.

"I'm sorry" Peyton says "Maybe I shared too much information"

"No, no. Not at all" Brooke says "Thank you for trusting me enough to share it with me"

"Well you're an important person in Sawyer's life and someday you may be the person he asks and I'd want you to have the facts and come to me so I can explain it to him. Or help me figure out how to explain it to him."

Just then the door to the penthouse flies open and Sawyer came running in. "Momma, is Brooke still here?"

"I sure am" Brooke says as he rounds the corner and sees her sitting there

"HI!" He shouts and jumps up on her lap to give her a hug "Are you going to have breakfast with us?"

"I am" Brooke says

"Yea!" Sawyer says looking at his momma "Uncle Lucas says bye and he'll see us in two weeks"

"Ok" Peyton says "Well breakfast is ready if you guys are ready to eat"

"I am" Sawyer says looking at Brooke "Come on Brooke"

Brooke lifts Sawyer up so she can stand and puts him on her hip. They walk into the kitchen and Brooke puts Sawyer on a barstool. "Can I help you with anything, Peyton?" She asks

"Sure, would you mind getting Sawyer a glass of juice?"

"No not at all. Do you need anything else out of the fridge?"

"Just to butter, please. I made French toast and bacon"

"My favorites!" Sawyer says happily

"I know baby that's why I made them"

Brooke pours Sawyer a sippy cup of milk and puts the butter on the counter. She then sits down but feels funny. "I feel kind of funny just sitting here. Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"

"Nope I'm just getting the stuff out of the oven. It's really no trouble."

"ok" Brooke says and Peyton puts a tray of French toast and bacon on the bar in front of them.

Sawyer's eyes light up as he takes his fork and grabs a piece of French toast and Brooke laughs at him.

"Want some help buddy?" She asks him

"Yes, please. Will you cut it up for me?"

"Sure will little man" Brooke says

Brooke cuts up Sawyer's breakfast while Peyton refills their coffee cups and sits down on the stool across from Sawyer looking at Sawyer and Brooke. Everyone starts eating and Sawyer is telling Peyton all about his night with Brooke. When he finishes Peyton smiles.

"It sounds like you two had a lot of fun"

"We did momma" Sawyer says taking another bite "Oh, and do you know what else momma?" he asks

"No, what baby?" She says with a smile on her face

"Brooke dates girls just like you do!"

In that moment both women started choking on the food they had in their mouths and look at Sawyer.

He just kept talking "I think you two should go on a date. She likes me not like Aunt Lydia and so she won't tell you that she hates me because she doesn't"

Peyton looks at Sawyer and then Brooke. She sees the shock and terror in Brooke's eyes.

"Sawyer!" She says "Why in the world would you think Brooke dates girls?" That's why she thought Brooke looked upset

"because she told me last night"

"Did you ask her?" Peyton asks

"Yes" Sawyer said "I wanted to know if she dated girls like you or boys like Aunt Haley. She said she dated girls and I told her that you two should date."

Peyton looks at Brooke again "I'm so sorry he put you in that position. He should have never asked you that. That's none of our business, Sawyer. I really am sorry. He's just a little boy. He didn't mean any harm by it, really"

Brooke starts laughing "Peyton, really it's ok. I know he's a little boy and he was just wondering. I tried to get him off the topic last night but he kept asking. I didn't want to lie to him so I told him the truth."

"Sawyer what in the world would make you ask Brooke something like that?"

"I want her to be your girlfriend. I like Brooke a lot momma. She's really nice to me and she made you smile last night with that dress she made you. You don't smile that much anymore so I thought she should be your girlfriend." Sawyer says with tears in his eyes because he can tell that Peyton and Brooke are upset with him

Peyton sighs "Brooke… really I'm sorry"

"It's fine, Peyton. Really. I mean I'm honored that he likes me enough to think we should be together. I explained to him though that I work for you and if we went out on a date and didn't like each other that I wouldn't be able to work here anymore and we wouldn't see each other."

"But I know momma would like you, Brooke"

Brooke could tell that Peyton was really uncomfortable. She looks at her watch "Oh, look at the time. I didn't realize it was so late. I should probably get going. Thanks for the breakfast"

Peyton stands up "Oh, no problem. It's going to be a few minutes before I can get a car here"

"That's ok" Brooke says "I can take the subway home"

"No don't be silly. At least let me pay for a cab."

"No really I can take the subway"

"Oh I have to pay you for last night too"

"You can just pay me later"

Peyton was looking a little flustered and Brooke thought it was cute.

"No, no, no" Peyton says "I'll pay you now and I'll pay for your cab"

"If you insist" Brooke says just trying to get the hell out of there.

Peyton walks into her bedroom and Sawyer looks at Brooke "Are you mad at me?" He says still with tears streaming down his face

"No buddy I'm not mad at you" Brooke says picking him up and giving him a hug "I just have to go home but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" Sawyer says hugging here tightly not letting go

Peyton walks back into the room "Here you go. Here's what I owe you for last night and money for the cab. I'm really sorry about all of this Brooke. I hope…"

"It's fine Peyton really. I'll see you tomorrow"

Peyton takes a deep breath "Ok, good"

Brooke walked out of the apartment and Peyton turned to look at Sawyer.

"Am I in trouble momma?" He asks

She looks at his face and didn't think she could be mad at him "No, baby you're not in trouble but what would make you ask Brooke something like that?"

"Because momma she's wonderful!"

Peyton smiles "I'm glad you like Brooke sweetheart but you can't ask people if they date boys or girls. That's personal and people don't like to share personal information"

"I'm sorry momma" Sawyer says "Can you ask Brooke out on a date?"

Peyton shakes her head "Sawyer, I don't even know Brooke that well. How can I ask her out on a date?"

Whoa… wait a minute! Peyton thought. She couldn't believe that she didn't tell Sawyer she didn't want to ask Brooke on a date but that she couldn't.

"Well we should invite her over for dinner so you can get to know her better and if you two like each other she can move in with us and be your girlfriend"

"Seriously who have you been talking to?" Peyton asks looking at her son in confusion

"Uncle Lucas" Sawyer says smiling "he said that's how you get a girlfriend so that's what you should do"

"Well remind me to have a little chat with Uncle Lucas when he gets home"

"Ok" Sawyer says "I will. Now call Brooke and invite her over for dinner"

"No" Peyton says "Now go get yourself dressed so we can go over and see Aunt Haley"

"Ok, fine" Sawyer says

Sawyer runs down the hallway and Peyton sighs. She didn't know what to do or how Brooke was going to react tomorrow. She just hoped Sawyer didn't offend Brooke.

The next morning Brooke walks into Peyton's office like nothing happened.

"Good morning" She says with a smile and Peyton looks up from her paperwork

"Hi" Peyton says "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great thanks. Where's my little man this morning" Brooke asks looking around for Sawyer

"He went down to the coffee cart to see what kind of goodies were on it this morning"

"Oh, I see" Brooke says "I was going to see if I could take him to breakfast this morning and then to the warehouse. There was a new shipment of material"

Peyton smiles "I'm not sure how well behaved he'll be in a material warehouse"

"I'm sure he'll be great if you don't mind me taking him. I know you have wanted us to stay here until you got to know me a little better but I promise I'll take good care of him"

"I know you will" Peyton says and a perplexed look crosses her face

"Is everything ok?" Brooke asks

"About yesterday" Peyton began

"Water under the bridge." Brooke replies "Sawyer is little and he doesn't understand how all of this works in the adult world. So what he outed us both. No big deal. I'm not ashamed of who I am."

"Me either" Peyton says "Everyone here knows."

"Don't sweat it. I'm not that kind of person who gets weird about that kind of stuff. Believe me I've had lesser men try to set me up with much worse than you." Brooke says with a smile "I'm glad that Sawyer likes me as much as he does and I think it's sweet that he's trying to make you happy again. I know how hard break ups can be. I was in a relationship with my girlfriend since our junior year of high school. When my designs didn't make it and the money didn't come in like she thought it would she left. We were together almost 7 years."

Peyton looks at Brooke "I'm so sorry Brooke"

"Hey shit happens" Brooke says "I mean don't get me wrong I was devastated and cried and didn't get out of bed for 3 months. Then my friend, Rachel, came and knocked some sense into me."

"Wow, 7 years"

"Yeah" Brooke says smiling "I thought we were going to spend our life together"

"Brook!" Sawyer screams from the doorway

"Hey little man" Brooke says turning around smiling "How are you today?"

"I'm great!" Sawyer says "I've been waiting to see you all day"

"Me too" Brooke says "but it's only 9 in the morning"

"I know but I missed you"

Brooke smiles at him "Well I missed you too. So how would you like to go somewhere with me today?"

"Where?" Sawyer asks

"A big building full of material"

"Huh?" Sawyer asks with a funny look on his face

"Remember how I made momma that pretty dress?"

"Yes"

"Well I got the fabric from this big building and I have to go back today and get some more and I thought maybe you'd like to go with me. I also thought we'd go to IHOP after"

Sawyer's eyes light up "IHOP"

"IHOP"

He turns and looks at Peyton "Can I go momma?"

"Sure baby" Peyton says grabbing her purse and taking out her wallet "Here" she says handing Brooke a credit card "Charge all your material. Buy tons of it and make a bunch of dresses. On the lobby floor of this building is a boutique. I know the owner. She was one of the admirers of your dress the other night. I'm sure if I take your dresses to her she'll display them there."

Brooke looks at Peyton "There is no way I can do that"

"Listen, I think you have talent and I think you need a little help. It takes money to make money. You don't have money I do let me help you out."

"I have enough money to make a few dresses and if they sell then I can make more"

"Take the card, Brooke" Peyton says "When you start making tons of money I'll collect"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are talented and everyone wanted one of your dresses the other night. I know it can't be cheap and I know that you don't have a lot of money. You're important to Sawyer and you've been so wonderful to him. I want to do something nice for you because you don't know how comforting it is for me to know that when I'm not with him he's happy and loved"

"Thank you" Brooke says walking over and hugging Peyton. Peyton was caught off guard and didn't know what to do but then wrapped her arms around Brooke.

"You're welcome" Peyton says "You two go and have fun"

Sawyer looks at his momma and smiles "Momma, what are you doing today?"

"Working" Peyton says looking at him

"Well have you ever been to a warehouse full of material?"

"No" Peyton says

"Don't you think it would be fun to see a warehouse full of material?"

"Maybe I guess" Peyton says

"Brooke, can momma come too?"

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Well if she wants to sure but I think she has better things to do than go to a warehouse, buddy"

Peyton was kind of interested in seeing this place and all the different fabric it contained. She also wanted to get to know Brooke better so she thought maybe she should tag along.

"Actually, Brooke, if you don't mind my morning is free and I would be interested in seeing this place. The only industry I've ever been involved in is this one so it would be great to see how other things work"

Brooke sighs and plasters a big smile on her face "Well then let's go. The warehouse opens at 10 so my friend let's me in at 9:30 so I can get all the fabric I like and then check out a little after 10"

"That's really nice of her. She must be a really good friend"

"I wouldn't say that." Brooke says "We just help each other out"

Peyton was confused for a minute and then she realized what Brooke was talking about "Oh"

"Not anymore but she still calls me because she knows how much this all means to me"

"I see" Peyton says "I have a car downstairs we can take that if you'd like"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer walk out of Peyton's office and Liz and Mel are sitting at the desk. Peyton stops and looks at them "We're going to take care of some business and we'll be back sometime this afternoon. If I'm not back then take care of things around here"

"Sounds good" Mel says

"Have fun" Liz says

The three get on the elevator and Liz looks at Mel. "They are going to be a great couple!"

"What?" Mel says shocked

"Brooke's gay" Liz says

"She is?"

"That's why I pushed so hard for Peyton to interview her. They are perfect for each other and I know they're going to make a wonderful family"

"Well this is the first time Peyton has ever left the office in the middle of the day without having a business meeting somewhere else"

"Exactly!" Liz says "Mark my word, they'll be together!"

Mel just shakes her head and gets up to get another cup of coffee.

Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer reach the lobby and Sawyer takes both of their hands in his. Peyton watches how Brooke responds to that and notices she doesn't even bat an eye she just holds his hand. Lydia would never walk anywhere holding Sawyer's hand if he was holding Peyton's as well. She didn't want anyone to think she was his mother.

"So where is this warehouse?" Peyton asks

"Off of Madison Ave. on 58th street"

Peyton's driver opens the car door "Ben, we're going to Madison Ave and 58th street"

"Ok, Ms. Sawyer" he says

Brooke, Peyton and Sawyer climb into the car. Sawyer sits between the two of them and smiles at them both.

"So what are you looking for today?" Peyton asks trying to make conversation

"Nothing, everything" Brooke says smiling "I don't know until I see it, like that green material for your dress. I'd seen it a couple of times before but I never bought it because I couldn't picture it on anyone. Then I saw you and your pale skin and green eyes and knew it would be perfect for you"

"It was" Peyton says smiling "This will be exciting"

"No, probably not" Brooke answers "Sometimes I don't find anything I like"

"Well that's ok too" Peyton says "I've listened to a lot of demos that end up in the trash because I don't like them"

Sawyer looks at Brooke and his momma and smiles "I hope you find some material Brooke because I want to watch you make a dress"

"Oh you do, huh?" She says tickling his belly.

The car stops and Ben comes around to open the door "Here you go, ladies"

"Thank you" Peyton says handing the driver some money "I noticed a coffee shop 3 blocks back go ahead and get some and I'll call you when we're ready to go"

"Thank you"

Peyton just nods and follows Brooke to the door of the building. Her friend is there to open it for her.

"Hi Brooke" The woman says smiling at her

"Hi Madison" She replies "How are you?"

"Good" Madison replies "I see you brought help today"

"Sure did" Brooke sys "This is my boss Peyton. I'm her nanny and this is Sawyer"

"Nice to meet you both" Madison says "Did you like that killer dress Brooke made you?"

"Yes, I did" Peyton says "It was beautiful"

"Brooke is talented"

"She sure is" Peyton says

"Well go ahead and look around" Madison says "I'll be in the back. You know where the new stuff is"

"Sure do" Brooke says "come on you two we have to go over here"

Brooke leads them over to a corner of the shop where there is a ton of material. She starts looking through it and Peyton watches her. She's feeling it with her hands and rubbing it against her face and holding it out to look at it. She takes a bolt of black material and holds it up to Peyton.

"Oh this will be great for your next event" Brooke says tucking it under her arm

"Brooke, you're here to make money not buy material to make me dresses"

"Well I want to make you another dress so I guess you're just going to have to deal with it"

Peyton smiles at her. Brooke goes around the store and looks at bolts and bolts of material. She takes a bunch of them and then heads towards the counter. Madison comes back out to start cutting what she needs.

"Wow, Brooke, you're going to make a lot of dresses this time"

"I sure am" She says smiling

Madison cuts the material and then starts ringing it up. Brooke grabs the black material for Peyton's dress because she was going to pay for that herself. Madison tells her the total and Brooke hands her the card and they make the transaction.

"Hey Peyton do you think you can go and find that pink material I'm not sure if I should have left it or not"

"Sure" Peyton says walking away

Brooke hands the black material to Madison "I wanted to pay for this myself not with her card"

"She's a pretty cool boss to front you this much money"

"I know that's why I want to pay for this myself"

"I see"

Peyton comes back without any material "I couldn't find it" she says

"That's ok" Brooke says "I have enough work here"

Peyton looks at all the material and notices that the black wasn't there. She felt sad inside because maybe Brooke was going to be too busy to make her another dress. She shouldn't have said anything to her about it. Madison wraps all of the material and Peyton helps Brooke carry it out of the store. Ben is standing there waiting for them.

"You guys going to lunch today?" Ben asks

"We sure are" Peyton says

"IHOP" Brooke says looking at Sawyer

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Can we go and get hamburgers instead"

"Sure" Brooke says

"The usually stop, Sawyer" Ben asks

"Yes" he says with a smile

Peyton looks at Brooke "You're going to be really busy making these dresses so if you need a few days off…"

"No!" Sawyer shouts. "Brooke can't take time off. I'll miss her"

Brooke smiles at him "Don't worry sweetie I can sew at night. I don't have to take time off of work"

Peyton smiles at Brooke and mouths thank you to her.

They pull up in front of a restaurant and they all climb out of the car again. Everyone orders burgers, fries and shakes. Sawyer goes over to the games and Brooke and Peyton sit and watch him.

"Brooke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She says

"You barely know me and you told me about your relationship, why?"

Brooke sighs "Because I'm an open book and I don't hide things from people. I thought sharing would be helpful."

"Thanks" Peyton says "And thanks for letting us tag along today. That was really fun watching you with the material. You were so picky about what you bought"

"It has to be perfect and when I see it I have to have a vision of what I can make with it or it's no good to me."

Peyton smiles at her "You're a passionate person, Brooke Davis"

"So are you, Peyton Sawyer"

Sawyer comes bouncing over and climbs up on Peyton's lap "I'm out of quarters momma"

"Well that's ok lunch will be here in a minute"

"This has been a really fun day" He says smiling "I like hanging out with you and Brooke, momma"

"I like hanging out with you guys too" Peyton says smiling "In fact, how about after lunch we head to central park for a little ice skating"

"Really, momma?" Sawyer asks excitedly "Don't you have to go back to work"

"Nah, they can handle it today" Peyton says "I think it's more important we go and have some fun"

"Me too" Sawyer says "How about you, Brooke?"

"Sure I'm game" She says

Their food comes and they eat and laugh and talk. The bill comes and Brooke takes it. "Lunch is on me"

"Brooke, come on" Peyton says

"Either you let me buy lunch or I'm going home afterwards" Brooke says matter of factly

"Ok" Peyton says "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Brooke says smiling

Brooke takes care of the check and the three get up and get into the car. They get to central park and rent skates.

"I haven't skated since I was a little girl in Buffalo" Peyton says laughing at herself as she wobbles onto the ice

"I've never skated" Brooke says and Sawyer looks at her

"Why not?" Sawyer asks

"Because no one ever took me"

"Well I can help you." Sawyer says "Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan taught Jamie and I how to skate. It's a lot of fun. Just take my hand" he says holding out his hand to Brooke

Brooke takes the little boy's hand and he leads her out on the ice "You have to be really careful and skate really slow"

Peyton's heart melted at how loving her son was towards Brooke.

"Hey wait for me" Peyton says moving slowly towards them.

Brooke and Sawyer skate around and Peyton follows after a few laps Sawyer lets go of Brooke "ok, try it on your own" he says to her and she laughs at him. Brooke skates around and just as she's about to turn a corner she starts to slip and Peyton tries to grab her. Instead of helping Peyton made things worse and they both landed on the ice on top of each other. Peyton looks at Brooke and they both start laughing.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asks

"yes" Peyton answers "And you?"

"Yes"

Sawyer comes rushing over "Momma, Brooke are you ok?"

"We're fine buddy" Peyton says

"But my bottom's frozen and I think it's a little sore" Brooke says "I think it's time for me to hang up my skates"

Peyton looks t her watch "Wow, it's 4:30 already"

"Oh wow" Brooke says "I didn't realize it was so late"

"Me either" Peyton says "We've skated a long time"

"But it was a lot of fun" Sawyer says

"It sure was" Brooke says

"Do you want to come over and have hot chocolate with us?" Sawyer asks with a smile on his face

Brooke looks at Peyton "Maybe another time buddy" Brooke says "I should probably get home"

"Are you sure?" Peyton says "We'd love it if you'd come over"

Sawyer starts batting his eyes at Brooke "Please…" he says

"Oh ok" Brooke says

"Come on" Peyton says standing up "Let me help you up"

Peyton holds out her hand and Brooke takes it. Peyton pulls her up off the ice and their eyes meet for the first time. Peyton holds Brooke's gaze for a minute and then looks away.

"Do you like whipped cream on your hot chocolate?" Sawyer asks taking Brooke's other hand

"I do" Brooke says noticing that Peyton is still holding her hand.

Peyton notices too and let's go slowly. "Well that's good because we use lots of whipped cream on ours" she adds "Come on you two lets go"

The three once again get ready and get back into the car. Ben takes them to Peyton's penthouse and heads home for the night. Sam opens the door for them. "Evening ladies" he says with a smile

"Hi Sam" Peyton says "We'll probably be ordering some take out in a little while"

"Ok, Ms. Peyton" he says with a smile "I'll bring it up when it comes"

"Thanks" she says as she goes over to the elevator and they get in. She punches in a code and it heads to the top floor. The three get off and Peyton opens the door. She walks inside and Brooke and Sawyer follow her in.

"Sawyer baby why don't you go and get some dry clothes on"

"Ok momma" he says

"Can I put on my sweats?"

"Sure baby"

Sawyer runs down the hallway and Peyton looks at Brooke "Are you wet?"

Brooke looks at her "A little but I'll dry"

"Would you like some dry clothes?"

"I'll be alright"

"I'm going to put my sweats on. I have several pairs"

"Well if you have an extra pair…"

"Come on" Peyton says

Brooke follows Peyton down the hallway and into her bedroom. She looks around. Peyton looks at her. She can tell she doesn't think Peyton fits in the room.

"Lydia decorated it" Peyton says

"I see" Brooke says "How long has she been gone?"

"6 months" Peyton says

"How long were you together?"

"3 years" Peyton answers again

"You should redo your room" Brooke says "It's not good to hold onto something that causes you so much pain"

Peyton just nodded her head and walked into the closet. She returns with a pair of sweats. "Here ya go. You can go into the bathroom right there if you'd like."

"Thanks" Brooke says taking the sweats and walking in the direction Peyton pointed her. Peyton sighed and looked around the room. Brooke was right she should redo the room she just wasn't sure she could let go just yet. She went into the closet and changed her own clothes. She wanted to pull up her hair but didn't want to interrupt Brooke.

"Hey Peyton" Brooke says from the bathroom

"Yeah" Peyton says

"I look like a drowned rat. Do you have a hair tie?"

"Yeah. Are you dressed?"

"Yes, I am" Brooke says

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all" Brooke says

Peyton goes into the bathroom and gets Brooke a hair tie and pulls her hair up as well. Sawyer comes running into the room.

"Momma, are you and Brooke ready for some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, we are baby" Peyton says looking at him

"Ok, come on" Sawyer says taking both Peyton and Brooke by the hand

Sawyer walks into the living room and Brooke follows Peyton into the kitchen. "What can I do to help?" she asks

"Um…" Peyton says turning to look at Brooke "Are you hungry?"

Brooke smiles "I can always eat"

"Yeah me too" Peyton says smiling "How about you make a snack while I make the hot chocolate?"

"Sounds great" Brooke says walking over to the fridge and opens the door. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Peyton!" Someone shouts as the door opens "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen" She says continuing what she was doing

Brooke looks at her "It's Haley"

"Who's Haley?"

"Nathan's wife" Peyton says "We all grew up together in Buffalo. Nathan and Lucas are brothers"

"Oh" Brooke says

A short brunette haired woman walks into kitchen. She looks at Brooke and then at Peyton.

Peyton sighs "Haley, this is my nanny, Brooke. Brooke this is my friend Haley"

Brooke walks over and holds her hand out to Haley "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Haley says a little confused still looking at Brooke and Peyton

Peyton rolls her eyes "We took Sawyer skating and we were cold and wet so I gave her a pair of sweats. So what are you doing here?" she asks a little annoyed with her friend

"Lucas left his jacket at our place so I just dropped it off and thought I'd stop by and see what you guys were up too"

"Oh, we're going to make some hot chocolate and snacks and hang out"

Haley looks at Peyton funny "Oh, well then I guess dinner is out of the question"

Brooke looks at Peyton "I'm not staying so if you guys want to go to dinner then that's fine"

Peyton looks at Brooke "You are too staying and we can go to dinner tomorrow night"

Brooke could tell Haley wanted to talk to Peyton alone "I'm going to go see what Sawyer's in the mood for" she says and walks out of the kitchen

Haley looks at Peyton "Are you sleeping with her?" she says in a surprised whisper

"NO!" Peyton says "Who even says she's gay?"

"Oh Peyton she's so gay!"

"How can you tell?"

"Peyton, how can you not tell?"

"I had no idea until Sawyer outed her to me yesterday"

"She's cute" Haley says

"Haley, she's my nanny"

"So" Haley says "I'm going to head home you two have fun"

"Enough!" Peyton says

"Nice meeting you Brooke" Haley yells

"Yeah, you too" Brooke response from the living room

When Brooke heard the door close she walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't mind leaving if you want to go to dinner with your friend"

"I'm in my sweats. If I went out I'd have to get all dressed up and I'm not in the mood to do that. Plus we invited you over to hang out and it would be rude to kick you out" Peyton says with a smile

Brooke smiles back "Ok, well Sawyer wants a junk food smorgasbord"

Peyton smiles "that's my boy"

"So what's that?"

"Oh anything and everything that's not healthy for us. Chips, cookies, etc"

Brooke smiles "Sounds good to me"

"Oh don't forget the ice cream" Peyton says putting cups on a tray "My boy loves ice cream"

Brooke grabbed it out of the freezer and followed Peyton into the living room. Sawyer had made up the snuggle zone and had the TV on. Momma Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan's game's on TV tonight right?"

"Not until later baby" She says

"Can I stay up and watch it?"

"Don't you always"

"Yes"

"Then yes" Peyton says

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Can you stay too?"

"I don't know buddy. My roommate might get worried about me if I stay out all night"

"I thought she worked nights" Peyton says "After we have a snack we'll probably order Chinese and watch the basketball game. Why rush home to be alone?" Peyton asks

"Because I have a ton of fabric to make a whole bunch of dresses" Brooke says smiling

Sawyer frowns at Brooke "Can't you do that tomorrow?" he asks "I want you to stay here tonight"

Brooke couldn't tell Sawyer no. She tried but she couldn't. "Ok, I'll stay for a little while"

"Thank you!" Sawyer says smiling and hugging her

Peyton smiles at Brooke and then looks at Sawyer "Well we better drink this hot chocolate and eat this ice cream"

Sawyer takes a cup and takes a sip and then takes his container of ice cream and starts eating it. He hands one to Brooke and one to Peyton and they start eating too.

"So what kind of dresses are you going to make?" Peyton asks taking a bite of her ice cream

"I'm not sure yet" Brooke says "I'll sketch some things and make it happen"

"I can't wait to see them"

"Well don't get to excited" Brooke says

"They'll be great" Sawyer says "Just like you"

"Thanks, Sawyer" Brooke says smiling

"Let's play a game!" Sawyer says looking at Broke and Peyton

"Sure" Peyton says

Sawyer runs to his room and grabs Candyland, Chutes and Ladders, Ants in Your Pants, and Coodies. For the rest of the night Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer played games, watched basketball and had a wonderful time. Sawyer watched as him mom and Brooke laughed and laughed. Uncle Lucas was right, if he just kept getting them together they would fall in love and they would end up together just like he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton hadn't talked Brooke in a few days since they went skating. She wondered if something has happened that night that she didn't realize. She thought they had a good time. She knew Brooke was at work because she saw her but Brooke wasn't coming into her office. It was bothering Peyton and she didn't know why. After all she hired her to watch Sawyer and that's what she was doing. She just thought they had started to form a friendship and it bothered her that Brooke didn't even stop in and say good morning when she got there. Peyton was sitting at her desk stewing about it when Sawyer walked in.

"Momma" He said looking at her with his blue eyes smiling.

"What do you need baby?" She asks dragging herself out of her thoughts

"Brooke isn't here yet" He says looking at her

"What do you mean?" Peyton says looking at the clock. "It's 9:30"

"I was in the playroom waiting for her like you told me to do and she isn't here yet"

"Ok, well let's go ask Mel if she's heard from her. I was in a meeting so maybe we just missed her call"

Peyton gets up and walks around her desk and picks Sawyer up and places him on her hip. They walk out into the lobby and over to Mel.

"Mel, have you heard from Brooke today?" Peyton asks

Mel turns and looks at her "No" she answers "She's not here yet?"

"No" Sawyer says

Liz walks off of the elevator and looks at Peyton standing there "I'm not late, I promise" she answers

"Oh, I don't care if you are" Peyton says "We're looking for Brooke"

"She's not here?" Liz asks surprised

"No, she not" Sawyer says again

"I wonder where she is" Liz says

"Me too" Peyton says. Peyton wasn't upset that Brooke wasn't at work or hadn't called she was worried. This wasn't like Brooke. She cared too much about Sawyer to not come to work or not call and let them know where she was.

The elevator door opens and every turns Mark walks off and looks at all the women staring at him.

"I told you I'd be in late today" He says

"It's fine" Peyton says

"So then why are you all standing here looking at the elevator door?"

"Brooke's not here" Sawyer says "And she didn't call in sick"

"Oh" Mark says "Did you try calling her?"

Peyton laughs a little "No"

"Maybe you should"

"Good idea" Peyton says as she walks over to the phone and dials Brooke's number. The phone rings and rings finally someone answers.

"_Hello" _the voice on the other end of the line says

"Brooke?" Peyton asks

"_No, I'm sorry. This is her roommate, Rachel"_

"Rachel, this is Peyton, Brooke's boss, um Brooke didn't come to work this morning and she didn't call in"

"_Shit!" Rachel says "I'm so sorry that I didn't call."_

"Is there a reason Brooke isn't at work today?"

"_Yeah, um… Brooke's sick. She's unable to come to the phone and I should have called you"_

Peyton makes a funny face and Mel notices.

"Is everything ok?" Mel asks

Peyton just nodes her head "So Brooke's sick?"

"_Yeah, I'm not sure when she'll be able to return to work. I'm really sorry I didn't call you. We had a long night and I feel asleep. Please don't fire her. She would have called you if she could have"_

"Please tell Brooke to get better and to call me when she can. Sawyer is worried about her. "

"_Ok, thanks" Rachel says "Bye"_

Peyton hangs up the phone and everyone is looking at her "Brooke's sick. Her roommate said she was sick all night and was asleep and she forgot to call us. She'll be back when she better"

Sawyer looks at his mom "Can I make her a card?"

"I think that's a great idea" Peyton says "Why don't you go into my office and get started"

"Ok" Sawyer says running down the hall to start his card

Liz looks at Peyton "What's with the funny look?"

"I don't know Brooke that well but I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't forget to call in. Something's going on"

"Peyton, I think you're overreacting" Liz says

"Maybe but I have a funny feeling about all of this." Peyton says "Mel, do we have Brooke's home address?"

"Um…" Mel says "Yeah I think so. Hold on"

Mel types on her computer and pulls up an address. "Here ya go Peyton"

"Thanks" Peyton says "I think I'm just going to go over to her place and check on her"

"Peyt, that's a pretty bad part of town. Maybe someone should go with you?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Peyton says "Will you just watch Sawyer?"

"Sure" Mel says

Peyton gets onto the elevator and gets off on the first floor. She walks out into the street and finds her car. She gives the driver the address and sits quietly on the ride over there. When the car stops she gets out and looks at the apartment building Brooke lives in. She didn't realize Brooke lived in such a horrible area or building. She goes up and finds that the elevator isn't working. She starts climbing the stairs until she's on the 5 floor. Brooke's apartment was 5B. She looks at the door. The 5 was missing. Peyton thought she paid Brooke well but now she thinks maybe she deserved a raise. Peyton knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.

"Jack is that you?" a voice whispers from the other side of the door

Peyton was a little confused "Um, no, I'm looking for Brooke."

The door opens "She's unavailable"

"I'm sorry to just drop by like this but I'm looking for Brooke. I'm her boss…"

Rachel opens the door "Peyton Sawyer"

"Yes" Peyton says

" I recognize you from your cover story on the Rolling Stones"

"Um… Like I said I was just looking for Brooke" Peyton says noticing some suitcases sitting next to the door.

"I told you on the phone she's sick"

"I realize that but I'd like to see her please"

"Rach…" Brooke's voice says from a room in the back

"Listen I have to go. I'm sorry I didn't call Brooke in sick. I should have taken care of that but we had a stressful night and I've been really busy this morning. She wouldn't want you here. She doesn't let anyone come here and it would kill her to know you saw where she lived"

"I just came here to check on her. Sawyer is really worried about her"

"Rach" Brooke says walking out of a back room "Is Jack here?"

Peyton caught a glimpse of her and couldn't believe her eyes. She pushes past Rachel and walks in. Brooke's face drops

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks "Rachel, I told you to call Peyton and tell her I wasn't coming to work today"

Rachel looks at her "I forgot…"

"Damnit, Rachel!" Brooke says and then she looks at Peyton "You need to go"

"Brooke, what in the world happened to you?"

Peyton looked at Brooke and tears filled her eyes. Brooke had bruises all over her face and she was limping. Her arm was in a sling too.

"I fell down the stairs" Brooke says "The stupid elevator doesn't work and I just lost my footing. We were at the hospital late last night and just didn't call you. I'm sorry" Brooke says

Peyton could tell by the way the two women were acting that Brooke was lying "Brooke, seriously what's going on here"

"Nothing really" Brooke says "I fell that's it. I'll be back to work as soon as I can. If you call the agency they will find you a temp and I'll understand if you want to fire me"

"Brooke" Peyton says

"Tell Sawyer I'm sorry that I didn't call this morning"

Rachel looks at her "Really I think you should go."

Brooke turns and walks back into the room she came out of

"What in the hell is going on here?" Peyton asks

"She told you she fell down the stairs"

"You and I both know that bullshit!" Peyton says "Please tell me what the hell is going on here!" Peyton yells

Brooke walks out of the room again "Listen, Peyton, please leave"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Why are you lying to me?" Peyton asks "I trust you with my son. If we can't trust each other then how can I have you work for me?"

Brooke sighs "Well if that's how you feel I understand"

Rachel sighs "Brooke, you love your job you can't let it end like this"

"It's fine" Brooke says "Please let me know when Jack gets here"

"Brooke got beat up last night" Rachel says

Peyton turns and looks at Brooke" What?"

"Rachel!" Brooke says

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asks

"Because my personal life isn't any of your business"

"That's funny" Peyton says "You just told me the other day you didn't hide things from people"

Rachel was a little confused by Peyton's reaction. She was after all just Brooke's boss.

"Why was it so easy for you to tell me about your ex-girlfriend and not about getting beaten, pretty badly may I add"

"Listen, Peyton, Brooke's pretty drugged up right now and she's in a lot of pain. She has a few broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and she had the shit kicked out of her so why don't you just leave her alone for now and call her later"

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on here"

"Like Brooke said it's none of your business"

"Really, none of my business?" Peyton says angrily "I trust you with my son every day and it's none of my business. Bullshit Brooke! You're fired" Peyton says as she heads towards the door and Rachel stops her

"I'm a stripper ok" Rachel says "Well I was until this morning when my boyfriend made me quit" she mumbles under her breath "One of the guys from the club followed me home. I didn't know. I came home and changed and went out with some friends. He broke in here. He thought she was me…" Rachel said with tears running down her face "It's my fault. She would never do anything to hurt your son, I promise. This is my fault. Please don't take it out on her"

Peyton looks back and forth between the two women. Her head was spinning. Her nanny was standing in front of her beaten and bruised in a dump that wasn't fit for a dog and for some reason she had an urge to find the guy that did that to Brooke and kick the shit out of him. She didn't understand why she felt like this. She sighs.

"So who's Jack?" Peyton asks

"My boyfriend" Rachel said "When I called him and told him what happened he was pissed. He first made me quit my job. He never was happy that I was working there but I needed the money. Then he told me to pack our things and he was coming to pick us up. He should be here any minute. He doesn't want us living here and honestly Brooke and I don't want to stay here anymore anyway"

Peyton sighs "Why don't I take Brooke home with me?" she says

"No, I'll be fine at Jack's place with Rachel" Brooke says

"I think you should come home with me" Peyton says

Rachel looks at Peyton and then Brooke. She didn't really understand what was going on between the two of them but she knew it was something.

"Brooke, if you go and stay with Peyton you can still work then. How else will you get there?"

"Um a cab" Brooke says "I don't need or want anyone's pity!" She barks at Rachel "Tell me when Jack gets here" she says as she turns and walks out of the room

Peyton looks at Rachel "Why won't she come home with me?"

"Why do you want her too?" Rachel says "She's just your nanny"

"She's my friend too" Peyton says

"Brooke doesn't do charity"

"It's not charity" Peyton says

There is another knock on the door and Rachel walks over to it "Jack?" she says

"Yeah, it's me baby. I'm sorry I got here as soon as I got off of work"

Rachel opens the door and a very handsome man walks in. He's wearing a firefighter uniform. He wraps his arms around Rachel "How's Brooke?"

"Not good and it's all my fault"

"Did you quit that fucking job?" He says "You should have quit a long time ago!"

"I know" Rachel says "And I did"

"Well you girls are going to be safe at my place. It's small but at least you'll be out of here"

"Thanks" Rachel says smiling at her boyfriend

"Where are your bags?"

"Right there" Rachel says pointing to them. Jack walks in and notices Peyton "Oh, hello"

"Hi" Peyton says

"I'm Jack Finnman, Rachel's boyfriend" He says holding out his hand

"Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's boss"

"I see" He says "Well I don't mean to be rude but I need to get these girls out of here"

"Did you see the town car out front?"

"Yes" He says

"Put Brooke's bags in there. She's going home with me"

Rachel looks at her "She's not going to go you know that right?"

"Yes she is" Peyton says "I heard Jack say his place is small. Mine is plenty big enough and she'll be comfortable there"

Rachel sighs "Brooke" she yells "Jack's here"

"Ok" Brooke says from the other room. Brooke walks out and Peyton's heart sinks.

"Brooke, you're going home with me" Peyton says "I heard Jack say his place was small and you need your own area to recover. Plus, Sawyer can't go that long without seeing you. He'd miss you too much"

Brooke didn't feel good and she didn't want argue anymore "Fine!" she sighs

"Great!" Peyton says "Come on I'll help you down the stairs"

Jack grabs the bags and the girls follow him. Peyton stands next to Brooke and helps her with every single step. They get to the bottom floor and into the car. Brooke doesn't say a word to Peyton. Peyton tells the driver to go to the studio so she can pick up Sawyer. The car stops and Peyton gets out.

"I'll be right back" Peyton says to Brooke

"Great" Brooke says sarcastically

Peyton just sighs and heads into the building. She returns a few minutes later with Sawyer. He gets into the car and smiles widely.

"Brooke!" He says and Peyton grabs him before he climbs on her

"Honey, Brooke isn't feeling well remember?" She asks

"Oh, ok" Sawyer says

He couldn't see Brooke's eyes because she had huge sunglasses on so he couldn't tell she was hurt.

"Are you coming to our place?" He asks

"Yes, I am" Brooke says

"Brooke's going to stay with us for a little while" Peyton says smiling "What do you think about that?"

Sawyer gets a huge smile on his face. "That's great momma!" he says

The car pulls up in front of Peyton's building and the three get out of the car and head up to the penthouse. Peyton opens the door and they all walk in.

"Momma, where's Brooke going to sleep?"

"in the guestroom. Now why don't you run and play before dinner while I help Brooke settle into her room"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says running down the hallway

"Brooke, would you like to lay down?" Peyton says

"I guess" Brooke answer

Peyton takes Brooke's bags "Follow me"

Brooke follows Peyton down the hallway. Peyton opens the door and walks inside a beautifully decorated room.

"This is our guestroom" Peyton says "Would you like me to put your clothes away?"

"No" Brooke says "I'm not staying long"

Peyton sighs "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine" Brooke says "I just would like to get some sleep"

"Ok" Peyton says "I'll bring you in some dinner when it's done"

"No, I can come out"

"Whatever you'd like to do" Peyton says "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?"

"No really I'm fine" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says as she walks out of the room. Sawyer is standing there waiting for her

"Momma what's wrong with Brooke?"

Peyton looks at Sawyer surprised to see him there "What, honey?"

"Why was Brooke walking funny and what's wrong with her?"

"She had a little accident and she got hurt. She'll be ok in a few days ok baby?"

"Ok" Sawyer says with a sad look on his face "Can I go in and sit with her?"

"Not right now" Peyton says "She's resting. How about you come and help me with dinner?"

"Fine" Sawyer says again still not smiling

Peyton and Sawyer walk into the kitchen and Peyton opens the cupboards. "What should we make for dinner?"

"I don't care" Sawyer says

Peyton sighs and looks at him "What's the matter?"

"You said Brooke had an accident" Sawyer says "What kind of accident?" he asks

Peyton didn't know how to answer him

"Like Uncle Nate when he hurt his knee last season"

"Yes" Peyton says

"So what kind of sport does Brooke play?"

Peyton starts laughing "I don't know, honey" she says "What I do know is that she's going to be hungry so we need to decided what to make for dinner"

Sawyer looks at his mom "How about spaghetti?" he says smiling "And garlic bread"

"Ok" Peyton says "Sounds good"

Peyton starts getting the stuff out to make dinner and Sawyer watches her. "can I go and play momma?"

"Sure baby"

Sawyer runs down the hallway but instead of going into his room he opens the door to the guestroom where Brooke is resting.

"Brooke?" He whispers and there isn't any answer "Brooke?" he says again closing the door and walking over to the edge of her bed. "Brooke?" he says one more time. Nothing! He wanted her to get up so he could talk to her. He edges a little closer to the bed and shakes her arm "Brooke?" he says

"huh?" Brooke says jumping a little because she's startled by his touch

Sawyer jumps back "I'm sorry." He says looking at her "I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's ok, buddy" She says "What are you doing in here?"

"Checking on you"

Brooke smiles "I see" she says

"Momma said you had an accident. Are you ok?"

"I'm hurt a little bit but I'll be better in a few days"

"Will you be able to watch me?"

"I think so" Brooke says "I just won't be able to carry you around"

"Ok" Sawyer says "Momma's making spaghetti for dinner"

"That sounds good"

"Wanna watch TV until dinner's done?"

Brooke smiles "Sure" she answers "Why don't you turn the light on while I turn the TV on?"

"Ok" Sawyer says running over to the light switch and turning it on. He looks at Brooke.

"You have black eyes!" He says surprised

"Yeah" Brooke says "but I'm ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, honey" Brooke answers him "I'm alright"

Sawyer doesn't say anything else he just climbs on Brooke's bed and sits next to her.

"What do you want to watch?" Brooke asks him smiling

"I don't care" Sawyer says "Anything you want to watch is fine"

Brooke smiles and turns on Disney Channel. Zak and Cody were on and Sawyer starts laughing right away. Brooke drifts back to sleep while Sawyer lays next to her watching TV. He stays quiet so he doesn't wake her up again. There is a knock on the door and it opens slowly. Peyton is standing there looking at Sawyer.

"Sawyer Nathan Scott!" She says giving him 'the look' "What are you doing in here?"

Sawyer shrugs his shoulders "Watching TV with Brooke"

"Brooke's asleep, buddy"

"I know and I was super quiet so I didn't wake her up"

"Honey" Peyton says "You can't bug her all the time. She needs to rest so she can get better"

Sawyer frowns "Ok, momma." He answers "I'm sorry"

Brooke stirs a little and then wakes up. She looks at Sawyer and then at Peyton.

"I'm so sorry that Sawyer woke you up"

"it's fine" Brooke says "He was just watching TV and I fell asleep again"

"Well he won't be bothering you again"

"Really Peyton it's fine"

Peyton sighs "Dinner's ready" she says "Do you want me to bring you in some or did you still want to come out and eat with us?"

Brooke sighs. She didn't want to get out of bed but she didn't want Peyton waiting on her hand and foot either. She looks at Sawyer whose smiling at her and she sighs again.

"I'll just come out and eat with you guys"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "I'd like to move around a little bit"

"Ok" Peyton says looking at her "Do you need some help getting out of bed?"

"No, I think I can manage" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says "I'll go set the table" she says as she walks out the door

Sawyer jumps out of bed and goes to the door. "Coming Brooke?"

"Yep" Brooke says slowly getting out of bed. Sawyer watches her and she makes a weird face like she's in pain. Sawyer runs over to Brooke.

"I'll help you" He says taking Brooke's hand "Just lean on my shoulder like I'm a crutch"

Brooke puts her hand lightly on his shoulder and walks down the hallway with him. They walk into the kitchen and Peyton turns to see the sight of her son with Brooke.

"I'm helping Brooke, momma" he says with a smile "She hurts bad. I think she needs some medicine"

Peyton smiles at Sawyer "what a nice helper you are" she says "I bet Brooke is very happy to have your help"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "I'll help her until she's better" he says smiling at her

Brooke smiles at him "thanks little man!" She says rubbing his head

Peyton smiles at the love her son has for Brooke. She never saw Sawyer bond with anyone like he was bonding with Brooke. They had a connection and she loved that. Her son was happy and she could see Brooke's happiness when she was with Sawyer.

Peyton sighs and then smiles at Brooke "So are you kind of hungry, really hungry or not hungry at all?"

"I'm kind of hungry but I could use some pain meds too"

"Did you bring them?" Peyton asks

"Yeah" Brooke says "They're in my purse"

"I'll go get your purse" Sawyer says turning and running down the hallway towards the room Brooke is staying in

"He really loves you" Peyton says turning to dish out plates of spaghetti

"I love him too" Brooke says smiling at Peyton as she turns around

"Do you think you can sit in a chair at the table or do you want to go sit on the couch and eat?"

"I'm sorry that Sawyer has to see me like this"

"I brought you here" Peyton says "He doesn't know what happened. He just thinks you had an accident and he doesn't need to know anything else"

"I wish you wouldn't have come to my apartment" Brooke says dropping her eyes to the floor

"I wish you would have told me that's where you lived. I would have helped you find a better apartment"

"I'm fine there"

"You're not now" Peyton says

Brooke sighs "I guess you're right. I didn't sleep very comfortably when we got home. I kept feeling like someone was trying to break into the apartment"

"You're safe here" Peyton says smiling

"Thanks" Brooke says "I won't be staying very long though. I'll start looking for another apartment tomorrow"

"You don't have to rush" Peyton says "Can you manage the table?"

"Yeah" Brooke says

Sawyer comes running back into the kitchen with Brooke's purse "Here you go" he says handing it to her. "Your cell phone was ringing but I couldn't find it. I listened to your purse but it wasn't ringing"

Brooke smiles "That's ok baby"

"Well you two let's sit down and eat before dinner gets cold"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling at his momma

Peyton brings dinner to the table and the three sit down to start eating. Sawyer looks at his mom and then at Brooke.

"Momma, is Brooke going to live with us now?"

"She's going to stay with us until she feels better"

Sawyer sighs "Ok momma"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Where did your friend go again?" she asks eating a bit of her dinner

"She went to her boyfriend's place"

"I see" Peyton says "Where does he live?"

"Four Blocks from the fire station"

"That's not too bad of an area why don't you guys live in that area?"

"There weren't any apartments"

"Oh" Peyton says

"Jack wanted Rachel to move in with him a long time ago but she has commitment issues so she stayed with me"

"I see"

"The plan was that we were going to get out of there"

Sawyer looks at his mom and then at Brooke. He was listening to the adults talk and he was a little confused about a few things. "Brooke, do you have a girlfriend?"

Brooke and Peyton both look at Sawyer with shock on his face "What are you talking about?" Peyton asks

"You keep talking about Rachel"

Brooke laughs "Rachel is my best friend, buddy. She dates boys like at Haley not girls like your momma and me"

"Oh" Sawyer says with a smile "You lived together?"

"Yeah" Brooke says

"So why didn't she come and live here too?"

"She went to stay at her boyfriend's apartment"

"Hum" Sawyer says as he continues to eat his dinner.

Peyton shakes her head "He's noise"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Geez, I wonder where he gets it"

Peyton just gives Brooke a funny look "Listen things just didn't seem right this morning and I was worried about you"

"Why?" Brooke asks

Peyton didn't really know why she just was so she wasn't sure how to answer Brooke… "because my son adores you and you adore him so I knew something was up because you wouldn't just not show up"

"I see" Brooke says and she continues to eat her dinner

The rest of the meal was eaten with very little talking. When everyone was done Brooke got up to start clearing the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Peyton snaps at her

"Helping you clean up" Brooke says

"Um, no!" Peyton says "You're hurt and you need to just relax"

"I think I can help you clear the table"

"I don't think you can" Peyton says "Now why don't you go settle on the couch and I'll bring some ice cream in when the dinner dishes are done"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says "Come on, Brooke" he says putting her hand on his shoulder

Peyton rubs his head as he walks. She also gives Brooke a sweet but soft smile. Sawyer helps Brooke sit down on the couch and then he disappears for a minute and returns with a pillow and a blanket.

"Here, Brooke" He says "These are my favorites"

Brooke smiles "I remember" she says "why are you giving them to me?"

"To keep you warm"

"Thanks buddy" She says smiling "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure" He answers with a big smile "Will you go look around in my room to see if you can find my phone?"

"Yep" Sawyer says walking out of the room again

Peyton passes him as she enters the living room "Where's he off too?"

"He's going to look for my cell phone" Brooke says "I'm not sure where Rachel put it"

"You could have asked me" Peyton says sitting down the tray "I would be more than happy to help you with anything"

"It's ok" Brooke says "If Sawyer can't find it I'll look for it later"

Peyton sighs "Seriously, Brooke!" She snaps "Why is it so hard for you to ask for help?"

"It's not" Brooke says

Peyton just shakes her head and walks out of the room. After about 5 minutes Sawyer comes walking in with Brooke's cell phone in his hand.

"Here you go" He says handing it to her

"Thank you" Brooke says rubbing his head

"Momma helped"

Brooke looks up at Peyton "Thanks"

"No problem" Peyton says "Now, who's up for ice cream?"

Peyton hands Brooke a dish of ice cream and then Sawyer. They eat ice cream and watch TV for a little while. Peyton looks at her watch and notices the time.

"It's time for 4 year olds to go to bed" She says looking at Sawyer

"But momma" he starts to whine

"Don't but momma me, mister" She says with a smile

"I have to take care of Brooke"

Peyton smiles "I think Brooke's ok for now baby"

"I should help her back into her room"

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Ok, buddy" she says "I'm kind of tired"

Sawyer smiles "Great, let's go"

Sawyer, Brooke and Peyton walk down the hallway and into the guestroom. Sawyer pulls the sheets down and looks at Brooke.

"You need pajamas" He says smiling "Want me to get you some?"

Brooke sighs "You know what little man I'm kind of sore so I think I'll just sleep in my sweats tonight"

"Are you sure?" Sawyer says

"I'm sure" Brooke says

"Ok" Sawyer says "Then get into bed"

Brooke looks at Peyton and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm going to tuck you in" Sawyer says climbing up on the bed and holding the covers up so Brooke could get in.

Brooke looks at the little boy and smiles. She then climbs into bed. Sawyer carefully covers her up and then sits on the bed next to her. "Do you want me to read you a story?" he asks sweetly

"Maybe tomorrow night" Brooke says "I'm really tired right now"

"Ok" Sawyer says leaning over her and kissing her forehead "Good night, Brooke" he says crawling off the bed

"Good night, little man" Brooke replies

"I love you" Sawyer says

"I love you too"

"Go get your pajamas on" Peyton says "And I'll be right in to read to you"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says running into his room

"Is there anything else you need?" Peyton asks

"No" Brooke says "The pain meds are kicking in and I'm really tired now"

"Ok, well my room is right next door if you need anything"

"Ok, thanks" Brooke says

Peyton turns the lights off and walks out of Brooke's room. She shuts the door and leans against it. Her heart was racing. She'd never felt this way before. She wanted to care for Brooke… really care for her. She wanted to nurse her back to health. But the thing that was really making her heart flutter was the fact that she wanted to kiss Brooke before walking out of the room. She didn't how it was possible or how it was happening but she was falling for her nanny… She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with these new found feelings… She just knew she was going to do anything to make Brooke better.

"Momma" Sawyer yells breaking Peyton out of her thoughts about Brooke

Peyton walks down the hallway and into Sawyer's room. She read to him until he fell asleep. Then she got into her pajamas and crawled into her own bed. The only probably was that while she was laying there all she could think about was the woman lying in the bed next door. She drifted off to sleep with visions of Brooke in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Brooke wakes up covered in sweat. She shouldn't have slept in her sweats. She felt gross and even her hair was wet. She sighs and looks at the clock on the table next to her. It was 9:30. Her body ached everywhere and she wasn't sure she'd be able to get out of bed. She sighs again and moves herself up to a sitting position. All she can think about is how much more pain she's going to be when she tries to get out of bed. She takes a deep breath and moves over to the edge of the bed. She then puts one leg and the ground, holds her breath and puts the other one down. She was now sitting upright on the edge of the bed and was about ready to cry. She felt like a truck was sitting on her body. She pushes herself off the bed and heads towards the door. She is sweatier now than she was before and also felt like she was going to throw up. She opens the door and heads towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she enters the kitchen she is shocked to see Peyton sitting at the kitchen table.

"No, Liz." Peyton says into the phone "I told you that I wasn't going to ok that. He needs to get his ass in the studio and record something. I don't care if it's crap I want something by the end of the week!" she says hanging up the phone. She stands up and grabs her coffee cup turning around to see Brooke standing there. "Hi" she says smiling softly at her.

Brooke smiles in return. Peyton was standing in front of her with her blonde locks up in a loose bun. She was wearing a part of Capri workout pants and a T-shirt. She also had a pair of glasses on her face. Brooke thought she looked so sweet and cute in that outfit. "Hi" she says

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke and her face filling with a look of worry

"Not very good" Brooke says "I'm in a lot of pain and I feel disgusting because I'm sweating all over myself"

"Well come and sit down!" Peyton says motherly

"No, I'm not sure I'll be able to get up if I do"

"Sit!" Peyton says "I'll help you up"

Brooke walks over to the table and sits down. Peyton looks at her. "Let me get you your pain meds and then I'll make you some breakfast"

"You don't have to do that" Brooke says "And… um… I don't mean to be noise but why aren't you at work?"

"I'm working from home today" Peyton says handing Brooke a glass of water and two white pills. "Now what would you like for breakfast?" She says smiling

"Really I'm not that hungry" Brooke says "I'd really like to just take a shower"

"Ok" Peyton says "You take a shower and I'll make you breakfast after"

"You don't have to do that" Brooke says looking around "Where's Sawyer?" she asks

"He's with Jamie and Jamie's nanny"

"What?" Brooke says upset

"Jamie called this morning and asked if Sawyer could go skating with him. I didn't think you'd be up for skating" she says apologetic

"No, I guess not" Brooke says

"So why don't you go and take that shower and I'll make you some food"

"Ok" Brooke says not wanting to argue with her anymore. She gets up and heads down the hallway and into her room. She goes over to her bag and finds something new to wear. She walks into the bathroom and turns the water on. She then tries to pull her shirt over her head.

"Ouch!" She screams

Peyton comes running into the bed "Brooke, are you ok?"

Brooke looks at Peyton with her shirt half over her head and tears streaming down her face from the pain.

"Brooke, what's the matter?"

"It' hurts" She says

"Ok, let me help you"

"Peyton, I can't get it off"

"It's ok Brooke" She answers "Just stand still"

"I'm trying" Brook says

Peyton walks over to her and assesses the situation. "Ok" She says "Let's get your good arm out of the shirt and then we'll just slide it over the other arm."

"OK" Brooke says "but it hurts my ribs to lift my arms."

"Then we'll try not to move you too much"

"Thanks"

Peyton stretches Brooke's sweatshirt sleeve as far as she could without lifting her arm and slides her arm out slowly. Brooke flinches.

"Did I hurt you?" Peyton asks

"Not too bad"

"Ok" Peyton says with a smile. "She slides the sweatshirt over Brooke's head and then down her other arm getting if off. Peyton looks at Brooke's body, not out of lust but out of sadness at how bruised she was. "He really did a number on you"

"Yea" Brooke says as she looks down upon her body. She notices that her ribs are wrapped and she sighs again. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I have to have my ribs wrapped. Rachel was going to help me with all of this"

"I can do that" Peyton says

"It's ok" Brooke says "I'll just take a sponge bath"

"It's no problem" Peyton says "I am a mom. I'm used to taking care of others"

Brooke sighs "I don't know" she answers "I don't want to put either of us in an uncomfortable spot"

Peyton sighs "Put your arms out a little" she says going for the end of the ace bandage that was wrapped around Brooke's body. She slowly unwraps it to reveal medical tape. "They really bandaged you up"

"Yea" Brooke says

"Well let's get this off as well" Peyton says undoing the end of the tape and starting to unwrap Brooke again.

Peyton finally gets to Brooke's skin and gently rubs her fingers over the bruises. Brooke notices the look on Peyton's face. "It's really not that bad"

"It looks bad"

"I'll be ok" she answers

Peyton smiles at her "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Brooke sighs again "I don't know how to ask you this"

"What is it Brooke?"

Brooke looks down and Peyton's gaze follows her eyes "Oh" Peyton says "Your bra"

"yea" Brooke says

"No problem" Peyton says but Brooke notices the hesitation in her voice "Here" she says handing her a towel. "Just turn around and hold it over your front"

"Thanks" Brooke says turning around

Peyton sighs. She hadn't taken off another woman's bra in a while and the thought of taking Brooke's off may her body shiver. She thought about that fact that she was going to be exposing Brooke's breast and she was wondering what they looked like. She was also thinking about how her mouth would feel around them. Without taking too much more time, Peyton reaches up and unhooks Brooke's bra.

"There you go" She says

"Thanks" Brooke says "I'm sorry to be such a pain"

"It's fine" Peyton says turning to walk out "Holler if you need anything"

"Will do"

Brooke stands in the bathroom for a moment and tries to raise her arm to see if she's be able to wash her hair. The pain in horrible and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it herself. She wished Rachel were there to help her. She had no idea what to do now. She didn't really want to ask Peyton for help but she really needs a shower. She sighs and walks out of the bathroom and to the door of her temporary home. She hesitates and then opens it.

"Peyton" She says

"Yeah" Peyton yells from the kitchen

"I hate to bother you but can you help me please?"

"Sure, be right there" Peyton says

Brooke sighs and walks back into the bathroom. She sits on the toilet and waits for Peyton to come in. There is a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Brooke says

Peyton walks in and sees Brooke just sitting there. She looks so weak Peyton has an urge to run over and help her. She takes a deep breath. "What's up?"

"I can't wash my hair and I can't get into the bathtub because it hurts too much to lift my legs"

"I have a stand up shower in my bathroom" Peyton says "Come on you can shower in there and I'll wash your hair for you"

Brooke looks at her "I'm so sorry to be so much work"

"Hey don't worry about it" Peyton says smiling

"You didn't sign up for this"

"I'm a mom, Brooke" she replies "At least you aren't pooping yourself because you have the flu"

Brooke crinkles her nose at Peyton "I'm glad I wasn't here when that happened"

"I washed poopy sheets, underwear, pajamas, and towels around the clock for 4 days. It was horrible."

"And gross"

Peyton smiled a little "Yeah it was. Lydia said she couldn't handle the mess and the poop so she checked into a hotel for the 4 days. Lucas was on the road so I was all alone. I just felt like it would never end and the worst part was that after Sawyer got better I got sick. I shit myself like 20 times. It was just a mess"

Brooke laughed a little and Peyton looks at her "Oh, just wait until you have kids of your own and they're sick. Then I'm going to laugh at you"

Brooke smiles at her and Peyton smiles back "Come on" Peyton says "Let's get you cleaned up"

Brooke and Peyton walk out of Brooke's room and into Peyton's room. Peyton leads her into the bathroom. There was a huge whirlpool tub in the corner and a stand up shower. Peyton looks at Brooke.

"The shower head comes down so I can wash your hair and then you can get into the shower and finish up"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"Why don't you go ahead and just stand in the shower"

"Ok" Brooke says stepping into the shower. Peyton follows her in and takes the shower head down. She turns it on and lets it warm up.

"Would it be better for you to turn around or bend your head towards me?"

"Probably turn around"

"Ok"

Brooke turns around and tips her head back a little. Peyton gently sprays Brooke's head and runs her fingers through her hair to make sure she's getting it all. Brooke tingles at Peyton's touch. Once Peyton has Brooke's hair wet she turns the shower head off and lathers Brooke's head with soap.

"I really appreciate this" Brooke says while Peyton's suds up her hair

"It's no problem" Peyton says as she turns the shower head back on. She rinses Brooke's hair and then conditions it.

"Ok" Peyton says "Your hair is washed. Can you get your pants off by yourself?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "but I'm going to have to let go of this towel so you might want to leave"

"You're all set then?"

"Yep" Brooke says "thanks"

"You're welcome" Peyton says as she heads towards the door "I'll be down the hall if you need me"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling. Peyton leaves and Brooke undresses the rest of the way and takes a shower the best she can. She gets out and wraps a towel around her very carefully. She didn't know how she was going to get dressed or wrap her own ribs up again. She sighs and walks out of the bathroom and to the door to the hallway. She walks down the hall to the kitchen. Peyton was standing at the counter drinking a cup of coffee and eating a doughnut.

"Oh" Peyton says quickly putting the doughnut down "I didn't hear you"

"You don't have to hide your doughnut from me. I love them"

Peyton smiles "Would you like one?"

"Maybe in a little bit" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her and smiles. Then she realizes that her nanny is standing in her kitchen in nothing but a bath towel. She swallows hard. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal but Peyton couldn't help but once over, twice over hell check her out a third time. Peyton thought Brooke was beautiful with her clothes on but man, without her clothes on she was smoking.

"Do you need help with something?" Peyton asks diverting her gaze from Brooke's body to her eyes

Brooke sighs "Yeah" she says "Listen, I'm really sorry but I need some help getting dressed and wrapping my ribs again"

"Ok" Peyton says "No problem. I don't mind helping you"

"Thanks" Brooke says sighing. She hated being helpless and she especially hated being vulnerable like this.

Brooke and Peyton walk back down the hall into the room Brooke is staying in. Peyton looks at Brooke's suitcases and sighs. "You know" she says "You should just let me unpack those"

Brooke looks at her "I told you I wasn't staying long"

"Yeah, I know that's what you said but…" Peyton says looking at her "How are you going to leave and take care of yourself?"

Brooke sighs "I don't know"

"Then you might as well just settle in"

"I don't want to impose"

Peyton rolls her eyes at her "Will you stop it!" She says a little louder than she wanted to

"Fine" Brooke says "Unpack them"

Peyton smiles "Great" she says putting the suitcases on the bed "What do you want to wear?"

"I have a couple white tank tops and sweat suits. That would be perfect"

"Ok" Peyton says "Let me go grab you my robe until I find them. You look cold"

Brooke smiles at her "Thanks"

Peyton walks out of the room and returns with a black fluffy. She hands it to Brooke and Brooke sighs. "Do you need help?" Peyton asks

"Sorry"

"I was going to offer but I didn't want to seem pushy" Peyton says taking it back. She slowly puts it over Brooke's good arm and then her bad. She ties it and smiles at her. "Why don't you go ahead and sit in the chair. You can put your feet up on the ottoman and just relax"

Brooke goes ahead and sits down. She tries to lift her feet but it's too painful. Peyton notices the pain in her eyes and walks over and gently lifts her legs relieving Brooke from trying to hold her legs up.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"When's Sawyer going to be home?" Brooke asks

Peyton's taking clothes out of Brooke's suitcase and looks up at her "What, you tired of hanging out with me?"

Brooke smiles "Um, no, I was just wondering"

"He'll be back later this afternoon. They were going to go ice skating and then to Lucas and Nathan's practice"

"Oh, Knicks are in town?"

"Yeah, this week it's a home game."

"Cool" Brooke says "I've never been that interested in basketball"

"Yeah, me either but Sawyer loves watching his uncles play. I have a box at Madison Square Garden. You should come with us this week. It's actually pretty fun once you get there." Peyton says "I mean if you don't have any other plans"

"Well in the condition I'm in I don't think I'll be doing anything any time soon"

"The offer stands" Peyton says

"Thanks" Brooke says

"No problem" Peyton says smiling and going back to unpacking Brooke's stuff. "So what do you like to do for fun?" Peyton asks trying to make conversation

"I don't do much" Brooke says "If you can't tell I don't' have a lot of money so Rachel and I usually just hang out at home, rent movies and drink cheap beer"

Peyton smiles "That's what we do too" she says "Lucas and I. We grew up in sensible households and even though we have money now we don't live like that"

Brooke chuckles and Peyton looks at her "Um, Peyton, not to be rude but look around you live like you have money"

Peyton looks around "Yeah, I kind of do" she says smiling "But I'm not a bitch"

Brooke laughs again

"What I am?"

"No, you're not" Brooke says "I grew up in a privileged world and it was all taken away from me"

Peyton looks at Brooke "I'm sorry"

"I'm not" Brooke says "I've worked hard since my parents cut me off and I don't have a lot but it's all mine."

"That's a good feeling isn't it?" Peyton asks

"Yeah, it is but it's be much better if my clothing line would take off"

"It will, Brooke" Peyton says smiling "This town is about who you know"

"Yeah, that's for sure" Brooke says sighing "My parents had a lot of connections but I don't"

"I do" Peyton says looking at her and smiling "And I told you I'd hook you up"

"I appreciate that, I do but…"

"No buts" Peyton says "You have talent"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"What happened between you and your parents?" Peyton asks

Brooke just looks away

"Oh, I'm sorry it's probably none of my business"

"No, it's not that" Brooke says "I came out and they weren't very happy"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says

"Nothing to be sorry about. They were assholes anyway"

Peyton just nods "My mom cried"

"Huh?"

"When I told my parents I was gay my mom cried"

"Sorry"

"I'm not. She didn't cry because she was disappointed that I was gay she cried because she felt bad that I kept it from them so long. She thought I didn't want to tell them because I thought they'd be upset with me. We stayed up all night and she made hot chocolate and we at ice cream. She told me she loved me and that I didn't have to worry about anything. She was so cool about it"

"That's awesome" Brooke says "My mom walked in on me in bed with another girl. She told me I had 30 minutes to get all of my stuff out of her house and I was never to come back"

"I'm sorry, Brooke"

"Yeah, it's been years. It's not a big deal anymore"

"Have to talked to them since"

"My dad a few times" Brooke says "He always calls on my birthday and Christmas"

"My dad didn't say much about it" Peyton says "He just said you'll always be my little girl and I love you"

Brooke smiles at her "Men don't know how to deal with stuff"

"No, they don't" Peyton says putting a few more clothes away "My mom told me that was his way of being ok with it"

"That's cool"

"I never had a girlfriend in high school. I experimented a little but nothing serious"

"I slept with every girl I could" Brooke says "I was kind of a slut"

Peyton smiles "We all deal with stuff differently"

"True"

"I had my first real girlfriend when I got to the city and then Lydia"

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Brooke asks

"I did" Peyton says "But looking back and listening to the way Sawyer talks about it, I don't know what I was doing. I mean she didn't like my son. What kind of mother stays with someone who doesn't love her child?"

"Love blinds us from things"

"It shouldn't have blinded me from my son's wellbeing" Peyton says "But it's over now" she adds

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it's easy"

"No, it doesn't" Peyton says pulling out some more clothes "Aha!" she says "Here's your tanks and sweats. The very last things in the bag"

"Rach probably packed them first because she know how much I love them"

"She seems like a good friend"

"She is" Brooke says "We've been friends since we were little." Brooke says "She was my first…"

Peyton looks at her a little confused "I thought she is straight"

"She is" Brooke says "But you know everyone goes through that phase where they think they're gay"

"Yea"

"Well we went through it at the same time and decided to figure it out together"

"I see" Peyton says

"Yeah" Brooke says "We've been through a lot together"

"Same with Lucas and I"

Brooke nods "Having a baby together is a big thing"

"He was great through it all" Peyton says "Would you like to get some clothes on?"

Brooke smiles "I would actually"

Peyton went over to the drawer where she had earlier put Brooke's under garments. She grabs a set and some socks. She then looks at Brooke's sweats and then looks at Brooke. "What part do you want to wear?" She asks

"The red ones" Brooke says "They're Capri pants"

"Ok" Peyton says taking the red ones and a tank top.

Brooke looks at her "Um…" she says looking at Peyton

"Is something wrong?"

"The bra straps hurt my collarbone"

"Oh" Peyton says "Then no need to wear one" she adds walking back and putting the bra back.

Brooke looks at her "I'm sorry this is such an uncomfortable situation. I just can't do this myself. I'm in too much pain"

"No problem, Brooke" Peyton says "I don't mind helping you out at all"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling at her

"Since you're sitting let me um slide these up" Peyton says holding up Brooke's underpants

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton lifts Brooke's legs up and sits on the ottoman. She slides the underwear over Brooke's feet and up to her thighs. "Let me help you stand up" Peyton says grabbing Brooke under her good arm and lifting her up. "Now… um can you get them up the rest of the way?"

"I think so" Brooke says trying to pull up her underpants. She was having difficulty and Peyton could tell

"Here" Peyton says taking them "It's fine"

Brooke just smiles as Peyton pulls up her underwear under her robe and towel

"Now let's get you out of this robe and into something more comfortable" Peyton says

"Peyton you barely know me and you're already trying to get me out of my clothes?"

Peyton's face turned red "I didn't…"

"I was just kidding, Peyton"

"Oh" Peyton says "Ok"

Brooke shakes her head and let's Peyton until her robe. She let's her slip it off her body slowly so once again she was just standing there in nothing but her towel.

"Getting your tank top on is going to be the hardest part"

"I could step into it and you could shimmy it up me"

"That might be more painful than just putting it on you"

"Ok" Brooke says

"I'll slip it over your bad arm and then put it over your other arm like I did the robe"

"Sounds good"

Peyton gets the tank top on and Brooke sighs letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding

"Did I hurt you?" Peyton asks

"Not too badly"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says sympathetically

"It's ok"

"I'm going to take the towel off now" Brooke says. She reaches up with her good arm and undoes the towel. It falls to the ground leaving her in just her tank top and underwear. Peyton tries not to look but does. She can tell Brooke is cold because her nipples are hard and sticking out through her tank top. Peyton carefully finishes dresses Brooke.

"Thank you so much" Brooke says looking at Peyton with a smile "You didn't sign up for this and I really appreciate your help"

"It's no big deal" Peyton says smiling "I'm starving… you?"

"I could eat"

"I was thinking Chinese" Peyton says "They'll deliver"

"I love Chinese"

"Great" Peyton says "Let's move to the living room and I'll get you one of those chocolate doughnuts and a cup of coffee while we wait"

Brooke just smiles and follows Peyton to the living room. Peyton helps her sit on the couch and then walks into the kitchen returning with a takeout menu, 3 doughnuts and two cups of coffee.

"I already ate one so I didn't think I should eat three" Peyton says handing 2 doughnuts and a cup of coffee to Brooke. Brooke takes the plate and sets it next to her then takes the coffee

"I wouldn't tell" Brooke says

"Thanks but then I'd feel like I have to exercise and I hate doing that" Peyton says smiling

"Me too" Brooke says

Peyton looks surprised "But you're in suck great shape!"

"I'm not at all" Brooke says "Rachel wanted to run the 10k Valentine's Day Marathon one year so I did it. I couldn't move for 2 weeks"

Peyton starts laughing "I can't even jog through the park with Lucas when he's home"

Brooke starts laughing. "I could probably do that"

"I should start"

"Nah" Brooke says "It's better to just sit here and eat doughnuts!"

Peyton laughs "What would you like from the Chinese place?"

"Orange chicken, crab cheese, egg roll and fried rice"

"Sounds good" Peyton says as she dials the number and places the order. She hangs up the phone and looks at Brooke "They're overload with orders so it's going to be about an hour is that ok?"

"Yep" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "Want to watch TV?"

"You don't have to sit here with me" Brooke says "You were pretty busy with work this morning"

"Yeah, well I need a break" Peyton says "I'm in the mood some TLC."

The door to the penthouse opens "Momma!" Sawyer yells

Peyton looks at the clock on the cable box and then she looks at Brooke "In here, baby" she says

Sawyer comes running into the room and jumps into Peyton's lap "Hi momma" he says hugging her

"Hi" Peyton says a little confused "What are you doing home?"

"Jamie fell on the ice and hurt his arm"

"Oh" Peyton says "Where is he?"

"Kelly took him to the hospital"

"What?" Peyton says "How did you get home?"

"Uncle Lucas"

"Oh" Peyton says "Why didn't she call me?"

Sawyer turns and looks at Brooke "Hi, Brooke" He says smiling and getting off of Peyton's lap and walking over climbing up to Brooke and very carefully giving her a hug.

"Hey little man" She says hugging him back "How are you?"

"Ok" He says "Uncle Lucas just dropped me off and told me to come right up here cuz he had to get back to practice"

"I see" Brooke says noticing the confused look on Peyton's face

"Sawyer, why didn't anyone call me?" She asks

"Kelly tried momma but you didn't answer"

Peyton looked confused. Then she looked at her phone and noticed there were a few missed calls. "Oh, I guess she did"

"What were you doing?"

"Helping Brooke" Peyton says "I left my phone on the kitchen table. I'm sorry baby"

"It's ok momma" Sawyer says "Kelly took me to Uncle Lucas and he brought me home since Kelly couldn't watch me at practice. Sam said you were here so Uncle Lucas had him bring me up"

"Got ya" Peyton says shaking her head

Sawyer turns to look at Brooke again "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" Brooke says "I have a little pain though"

"I'm sorry" Sawyer says

"It's ok, sweetie"

"I'm going to go and call Lucas and try to figure out what's going on"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"Nope" Brooke says

"Ok be right back"

Peyton leaves the room and Sawyer looks at Brooke "I'm kind of glad I had to come home early because I wanted to hang out with you today"

Brooke smiles "Oh, you did, huh?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "I wanted to help you feel better"

"that was very sweet of you" Brooke says

"Momma told me she'd take care of you and I should go with Jamie" Sawyer says "Did momma take good care of you?"

Brooke laughs a little "Yes she did"

"Oh good" Sawyer says

Peyton walks back into the room and sits down

"Everything ok?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Peyton says "Lucas said that Jamie might have broken his arm but the team doctor wasn't sure so Kelly was taking him to get an x-ray. He said that he knew I was here and had to get back to practice so he just dropped Jamie off"

"I'm sorry I made you miss the call from Kelly" Brooke said

"She didn't try that hard" Peyton says rolling her eyes "I mean I have a house phone that I would have heard if she would have called it"

"So little man" Peyton says "Maybe you should go and take a nap after your exciting day"

Sawyer looks at his mom "No momma!" He says "I'm not tired. Can't I just lay on the couch and watch TV with Brooke?"

Peyton sigh "I guess so but you have to rest so go and get your blanket and pillow"

"Ok" Sawyer says getting down and running into his bedroom

"Do you care if he hangs out with us?" Peyton asks

"No, not at all" She says "He's why I'm here"

Sawyer returns with his stuff and climbs on the other end of the couch. Peyton looks at him "Did you eat baby?"

"No" he answers

"Well we just ordered some Chinese so you can eat with us"

"Yummy!" Sawyer says

Brooke's cell phone starts ringing and Peyton gets it and hands it to her. Brooke looks at it and lays it back down on the table. Peyton looks at her but doesn't pry.

"What should we watch?" Peyton asks

"Anything" Brooke says

Peyton turns the TV on and flips through the channels. Brooke's phone rings again and she looks at it and once again puts it down. Peyton finds something for them to watch and they all settle in. The food arrives and they all eat. Brooke falls asleep and so does Sawyer. Peyton goes back to the table to work. After a few minutes of trying to focus she walks back into the living room and lays down on the love seat. If everyone else is going to rest she might as well too. She drifts off to sleep thinking about how precious Brooke looked with Sawyer.

No one noticed when Lucas and Nathan entered the penthouse. Both men stand in the living room looking at the two women and Sawyer. Nathan sighed "If I didn't know any better I'd say this was a perfect little family"

"I'd say that too" Lucas says

"We should go"

"Yeah" Lucas says taking another look "I hope Peyton knows what she's doing"

"Me too" Nathan says as they walk out of the penthouse leaving the three to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Brooke is starting to go stir crazy being laid up. Peyton wouldn't let her do anything by herself and that was driving her crazy as well. She was sitting in her room trying to hide when there was a soft knock on the door. She sighs and sits up a little.

"Come in" She says plastering a fake smile on her face

"Hey" Peyton says walking in "How you doing?"

"Fine, I guess" Brooke says in a crabby tone

Peyton could sense she wasn't fine but didn't know how to approach it "Brooke, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem a little down"

"Well how would you be if you were stuck in an apartment all day and night!"

Peyton sighs "Would you like to go somewhere?" she asks nicely

"Yes!" Brooke says "By myself!"

That kind of hurt Peyton's feelings "Well you're not under house arrest!" She says snapping at her "You can go wherever the hell you'd like to" she adds turning and walking out of the room.

Brooke sighs. She felt bad she didn't mean to snap at Peyton. She just wanted to get out of there. She wanted to go back to her apartment and see what was still there. She wanted 20 minutes to herself without anyone else around. She wasn't used to all of this. She wiggles her way out of bed still in a lot of pain and walks into the kitchen. Peyton is standing at the stove cooking. Brooke thought she looked so cute. That was another reason she had to get the hell out of there. Being around Peyton and watching her day in and day out was driving Brooke crazy. She wanted to touch her, kiss her, be with her. She wasn't in love with her she just lusted for her. She wanted to know what being inside of Peyton would feel like and what she'd taste like.

"Hey" Brooke says and Peyton turns around to look at her.

Peyton sighed she wanted to stay mad at her but she couldn't. Brooke was the sexiest women she'd very meant and the most perfect women too. Peyton loved how kind and thoughtful she was with Sawyer and the way she laughed. She also loved the way she looked. Peyton was falling in love with Brooke and it was hard controlling herself.

"Hey yourself" Peyton says turning back to the stove

"Listen" Brooke says "I appreciate all you're doing for me. You've spent a lot of time around here making sure I haven't been lonely and made sure I've had everything I needed but I'm just going nuts"

"I can call you a car if you'd like" Peyton says not turning to look at her "It can take you wherever you'd like to go to get away from here"

Brooke sighs "Peyton, I'm not trying to get away from here. I'd just like to go out for a little while"

"No one's stopping you, Brooke" Peyton says "Like I said I'll call you a car. I didn't realize you felt like I was forcing you to stay here"

"Peyton" Brooke says but Peyton just walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. Brooke slowly walks in behind her. "You're not talking to me now"

Peyton laughs a little "I'm not five, Brooke" She says "I just left my phone in here and came in to get it so I could call you a car"

Brooke sighs "Thanks" She says. She can tell she's hurt Peyton's feelings and decided to just take the car and go for a ride. She walks out of the room and down the hall. After about 20 minutes she reappears in the living room. Peyton is sitting on the floor playing with Sawyer. "Peyton"

"Yes" Peyton says not turning to look at her

"Will you help me please…"

Peyton smiles because she loves that Brooke needed to come out and ask her for help. "Sure" she says standing up

Both women walk back down the hallway

"What do you need help with?" Peyton asks

"My bra" Brooke says "I can't maneuver my arm like that yet"

"No problem" Peyton says

Brooke turns around already with the bra in place and lifts her shirt. Peyton quickly hooks it and pulls Brooke's shirt down. "There you go"

"Thanks" Brooke says

" So where are you going?"

"My apartment" Brooke says "I need some things from there"

"Ok" Peyton says "Have fun. I'm not sure Sawyer and I will be here when you get back. We're going to have dinner with Haley"

"Oh" Brooke says "You didn't mention that before"

"Well she texted me while you were in here so it just happened"

"Oh" Brooke replied feeling a little sad at the news

"I figured you'd like some time alone"

Brooke put on her brave face because after all that's what she told Peyton she wanted "Yeah" Brooke answers "I'm just going to head out and I'll see you when you return"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke walks out of the room and into the living room where Sawyer was sitting. "See you later little man" she said from the doorway

"Where are you going?" Sawyer asks looking up at her

"To my place"

Sawyer jumps up "You're leaving?"

Brooke smiles "No baby" she says "I'm just going to go get some things I need from my place"

"Can I go with you?"

"Not this time" Brooke says "You're going to have dinner with your Aunt Haley and Jamie"

"But Jamie's no fun with his broken arm"

Brooke starts laughing "And I'm fun with my broken bones?"

"yes" He says

"You go and have fun and I'll see you later"

"Ok" he says pouting "Fine"

"Bye little man. I'll see you later and we'll play a game"

"Sounds good" he says getting up and hugging her "Bye"

Brooke walks out of the apartment to the elevator and downstairs. A car is waiting for her. She gets into the car and heads across town. The car stops in front of her apartment building. She sighs and gets out. She painfully climbs the stairs to her room. She unlocks the door and walks in. The place was ransacked. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was trashed. She walked into the bedroom and it was in shambles as well. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the truck where she had kept all of the material for her dresses. She opened the truck and sighed. She almost started crying thankfully all of her material was there. This was the last straw. Peyton was right. She couldn't stay here anymore it wasn't safe. She packed up the rest of her things. It took her a long time and the driver came up because he was worried about her. He helped her with everything and loaded it into the car. They drove back across town and to the penthouse. Sam and the driver unloaded everything into Brooke's room.

"Thank you so much" Brooke says smiling at them

"No problem" Sam says "You going to order something in?"

"Um…" Brooke says "If I do is there a way to pay for it myself?"

"Peyton said you'd be ordering out and she'd take care of it"

Brooke sighs "Sam, where can I order from that I pay for it?"

"Anywhere you want. I won't sign for it at the door and you can pay for it yourself"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"No problem" Sam says

Brooke hands him some money.

"I'll bring you the change" he says

"Nah" Brooke says "Just keep it. I'm going to order a pizza"

"Ok" Sam says "I'll bring it up when it gets here"

"Thanks, Sam"

Sam just nods and heads out of the penthouse. Brooke was sore. She hurt everywhere. Peyton was right she shouldn't be doing things herself. Every muscle in her body was throbbing. She just wanted to take a hot bath, pain killers, and rub her muscles down with something to ease the pain. She was also starving. She should have just listened to Peyton because now she was going to pay for it. She picks up the phone and orders a pizza. Then she calls Sam.

"Sam, I'm going to take a shower. If the pizza comes just leave it on the counter" She says and then hangs up the phone. She walks down the hallway and into her bedroom. She wished she had the whirlpool tub in her room. She could use it right now. She sighed and thought about calling Peyton and asking her if she could use it but decided against it. She settles on her bed to take her shoes off and lays down for a minute.

Peyton walks into the penthouse carrying Sawyer. She walks further into the house and looks around for Brooke. Sawyer does as well.

"Momma, where's Brooke?"

"I don't know" Peyton says setting the little boy down. She walks into the kitchen and notices the pizza. She opens the box and not one piece was taken out. This concerned her. She walks down the hallway and knocks on Brooke's door. She doesn't answer so Peyton slowly opens it. She walks in and sees Brooke with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed sound to sleep. She smiles at the sight. What a beautiful girl she was, Peyton thought.

"Brooke" Peyton says softly

Brooke doesn't move so Peyton shakes her a little "Brooke" she says again

"Huh" Brooke says waking up

"Hey" Peyton says

"Hey" Brooke answers trying to sit up "Awwww" She says "Peyton, I'm in so much pain"

"Oh Brooke" Peyton says "Have you taken anything?"

"No, I was going to take a hot bath and some pain killers but I must have fallen asleep"

"Ok" Peyton says "Let me help you into the chair and then I'll go and get you some meds"

Brooke looks at her "Thank you"

Peyton nods and Brooke starts crying trying to get off the bed. Peyton's heart breaks. "Oh honey I'm so sorry" Peyton says

Brooke doesn't say anything she just let's Peyton help her. She sits in the chair and smiles softly at Peyton.

"I'll be right back"

Peyton rushes out of the room and returns with a glass of water and some pain meds. She hands them to Brooke. Brooke puts the pills in her mouth and then takes a big drink of water

"Thanks" She says

"Now let's get you into a hot bath" Peyton says

"Peyton" Brooke says softly "I hurt so bad."

"I know sweetie" Peyton says "It's going to be ok"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"Come on" Peyton says helping her up "You can soak in my tub"

Peyton takes Brooke into her room. She starts a bath and smiles at Brooke. "You want bubbles?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"I have some soothing oil that you add to the water to ease your muscles"

"That would be really nice"

Peyton smiles and walks back into the bathroom. She gets the oil and pours it into the bathtub.

"Ok" Peyton says "If you need anything"

"Peyton, I can't undress myself. I was having trouble as it is and now I'm twice as sore. I need you to help me"

Peyton just walks over and slowly undresses Brooke so she doesn't hurt her. She gets Brooke down to her underclothes and sighs.

"I can't undo my bra" Brooke says I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Peyton says "Just turn around and I'll do it for you"

Brooke does what Peyton tells her and Peyton unhooks her bra. Brooke holds it in the front so it can't fall down. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Peyton walks out of the bathroom and Brooke drops her bra. She then slowly wiggles off her underwear and painfully crawls into the bathtub. The hot water feels so wonderful. She lets the jets hit all of her sore muscles and lays back closing her eyes. After a little while there's a knock on the door.

"Brooke" Peyton says

"Yea" Brooke answers

"Are you ok?"

"Yea"

"Do you need anything?"

"A glass of wine, candles, and a really smoking hot woman in here with me"

"Excuse me?" Peyton says through the door

"Nothing" Brooke says "This is just a really romantic setting"

"Yes, it is" Peyton says

Then it dawned on Brooke and she didn't like it so much. Peyton probably had enjoyed this romantic setting with Lydia. Ew! Brooke thought. She didn't like the thought of Peyton with someone else. Granted she didn't know Lydia and she didn't want to know her.

"Brooke, you ok in there?"

"Oh sorry" Brooke says "My mind was wondering. I'm fine. I'll be ready to get out in a minute or two"

"Ok" Peyton says "No problem. Are you going to need help getting out?"

"No, I should be able to manage"

"Ok"

Brooke finished soaking for a few more minutes and then slowly climbs out of the bathtub. She grabs her robe and wraps it around her. She walks out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Brooke!" Sawyer yells "I missed you"

"I missed you too, little man" She says smiling "How was dinner?"

"Boring" Sawyer answer "Jamie wasn't even there"

"I'm sorry, buddy"

"Yeah"

"How are you?"

"Very sore" Brooke says "I should have listened to your momma. She was right"

Sawyer shakes his head "That's what Uncle Lucas always says. I need to listen to my momma"

Brooke laughs

Peyton smiles at both of them "Brooke, I made some of my mother's famous sports cream"

"Huh?" Brooke says

"My dad worked a hard physical job. He came home sore a lot. My mom made special sports cream and it made him feel better"

"Really" Brooke asks "And you made me some?"

"Yes" Peyton said smiling "I called my mom and got the recipe and had the drug store deliver what I needed. Would you like to try it?"

"What's in it?"

"Skin cream, camphor oil, peppermint oil, wintergreen oil."

"It smells really good" Brooke says

"Give it a try"

"I think I will" Brooke says taking the jar from Peyton

"Do you want some help?"

"Maybe getting dressed"

"Ok" Peyton says "Just holler"

Brooke goes off and when she needs help she hollers for Peyton. The next few days go like this and Brooke stops resisting Peyton's help. Peyton notices that Brooke had brought the rest of her things but didn't say anything. Brooke was starting to feel better. Peyton continued to work from home and the three grew closer and closer.

After two weeks Brooke finally got the all clear from the doctor. It was a nice feeling. Peyton went back to work and Brooke was back to taking care of Sawyer. Brooke and Sawyer were sitting in the living room playing Candyland.

"Brooke" Sawyer says with a smile

"Yes, baby" She answers

"Do you live here now?" he asks moving his blue man double red squares

Brooke takes a deep breath. She really didn't know. She liked being there but she knew that she couldn't' stay there forever. She also knew she had nowhere else to go. Rachel and Jack had taken care of the apartment and Rachel was just going to live with him. She was happy and Brooke was happy for her.

"I live here right now" She answers with a smile

"Are you going to live here forever?"

"Well you're not going to live here forever…"

Sawyer looked at her confused but then continued talking "Momma's going to live here forever"

"Yes, I suppose she will" Brooke says "It's her house"

"It's your house too"

"Sawyer" Brooke says and then decides to stop

"Brooke, momma is pretty isn't she?"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling

"She's funny, right?"

"Yes"

"She's good at taking care of you, don't you think?"

"Yes"

"Then you should take momma out on a date to thank her for all the nice things she's done for you"

"Sawyer, baby, you need to stop trying to get your momma and I together"

"Why, Brooke" He asks with his sweet little eyes "You like momma and momma likes you. I want you to be my second momma"

Brooke smiles at him "I love you little man" she says

"Hello!" Peyton shouts opening the penthouse door

"Hi" Brooke says as she finds her heart pounding at the sound of Peyton's voice. She'd never admit it but she really missed Peyton today while she was at work.

"How was your day?" Peyton asks walking into the living room and plopping down in the oversized chair

"Great" Sawyer says getting up off the floor and climbing onto his momma's lap giving her a hug and kiss. "How was your day?"

"long, boring, stressful…" Peyton says "I'm glad to be home"

Brooke looks at her "What happened?" she says with a sympathetic look

"Oh it doesn't matter now" Peyton says "I'm home and it's nice to be here" she adds smiling at Brooke for asking "So what do you guys want to do for dinner?"

"Brooke cooked, momma" Sawyer says

Peyton looks at Brooke "You made dinner?"

"Well it's not done yet" Brooke says "But yeah. Sawyer and I went to the market today and got a roast, carrots, potatoes, rolls, salad, some wine, and an ice cream pie for dessert. That was what Sawyer wanted."

"Wow" Peyton says smiling at Brooke "Sounds wonderful"

"My nanny taught me how to make it years ago. It's really easy just throw everything into a Crockpot and let it cook."

"Can't wait" Peyton says "What time will dinner be done?"

Brooke looks at her watch "7… Is that ok?"

"Yes, perfect. I think I'll go and take a quick shower and change out of these clothes"

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Brooke asks "Or hot cocoa? We bought that today too"

"Did you get some whipped cream?"

"Sure did"

Peyton smiles "I'd love some hot cocoa then"

"Sounds great" Brooke says

"Can I have some too?" Sawyer asks looking at Peyton then Brooke

"Of course" Brooke says "We'll have a snack too"

Peyton smiles at Brooke and then gets up. "I'll hurry" she says

"Take your time" Brooke says

Peyton hands Sawyer Brooke and then walks out of the room.

"Come on little man" Brooke says "Let's make some cocoa and snacks"

"What kind of snacks are we going to make?"

"Momma had a rough day what would she like?"

"Um… fruit and fruit dip. Is momma's favorite" Sawyer says "We got some of that too didn't we?"

"We sure did" Brooke says "You kept telling me that you loved it"

"Momma does too"

"Well then that's what we'll have"

"Great!" Sawyer says smiling

"Why don't you go pick up your toys and put them away and I'll fill the kettle to make hot cocoa"

"Ok" Sawyer says going into the living room and Brooke smiles at him.

Brooke puts three mugs, the can of whipped cream, and the fruit and dip on tray. She then measures out the hot cocoa into a tea pot to keep it warm. Once the water boils she pours it in and stirs it. She carries the tray into the living room where she finds Peyton but no Sawyer.

"Hey" She says putting everything down

"Hey" Peyton says smiling

"Feel better" Brooke says

"Yeah I guess" Peyton says frowning

"What's up?"

"It's all cleaned up" Sawyer says running back into the room

"Great" Brooke says "Sawyer told me your favorite snack was fruit and dip so that's what we thought we'd have before dinner"

"Sounds great" Peyton says

Brooke pours everyone a cup of hot cocoa and tops it off with whipped cream while Peyton dishes out fruit and dip. Everyone sits and drinks and eats.

"This is wonderful" Peyton says "Thanks go going to the market today"

"Well the fridge was a little empty and Sawyer and I were bored so we figured we'd go shopping"

"I appreciate it" Peyton says "Did you just charge it to my account or do I owe you some money"

"Nope" Brooke said "I charged it even though I felt funny doing it"

"You shouldn't" Peyton says

"I eat the food too. In fact, it's probably time I start looking for a new place."

"Why?" Peyton asks

"Um because this is your house"

"It's very common for nannies to live with the families they work for"

"Yes, I suppose it is but that's not the arrangement we agreed on"

"We can change our arrangement at any time"

"You don't need to do that"

"Well I am" Peyton says "You'll live here with us!"

"YAY!" Sawyer yells "Brooke's living with us now!"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Are you ordering me to live her or asking me?"

"Asking of course" Peyton says smiling I don't order you to do anything"

Brooke thinks about it for a minute "Ok, then" she says smiling "But I'm paying rent"

"Nope" Peyton says

"Yes" Brooke says

"Let's make a deal" Peyton says

"Instead of you paying rent you be in charge of the grocery shopping and dinners. Two things I hate"

"Ok" Brooke says because she knew she wouldn't win

"Come with me for a minute will ya" Peyton asks

"Sure" Brooke says

Peyton takes Brooke down the other hallway off the living room. She'd never been down there before. She didn't even really know it was there. It was like another wing of the penthouse. She opens a door to a room that looks like an office with lots of windows.

"This is yours now" Peyton says "I've been wanting to have this conversation for a while now but didn't know how to do it. I thought you could use it as your studio to work on your dresses. I ordered some racks they're over there" Peyton says pointing to boxes "They just need to be assembled and I can help you with that."

Brooke looks at Peyton "Really?" She says out of surprise

"Yeah, really" Peyton answers "This is your home now too and I want you to feel comfortable here. You can invite people over and whatever. This end of the house had a bathroom, bedroom, and sitting room at the end. If' you'd like you can move down here and have your own living space. We have to share the kitchen but we can put a mini fridge in down there and things. It's meant to be for parties. There's a bar against the wall and stuff."

"Wow" Brooke says

"This place is way too big for me and Sawyer but Lucas insisted. As you can see we never come down here"

"Yeah, I didn't really even notice it"

"It's yours"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"Follow me" Peyton says walking out and walking down the hallway. They ended in another room a little smaller than Peyton's living room. "Here's the family/living room but Sawyer and I just hang out in the main room. As you can see it has furniture. The maid cleans it when she comes so it's very clean in here"

"Awesome" Brooke says "This is too much"

"No, it's not" Peyton says "You need your privacy"

Brooke sighs for a moment "Would it be alright if I stayed in the room I'm in now?"

"Sure" Peyton says

"I'll move my business stuff down here and when and if I have people over I'll entertain down here but I like being by you guys"

"We like it too" Peyton says "We really like having you here. You've made the house fun again and I appreciate that"

Brooke just smiles at her

"Listen I have something to ask you" Peyton says

"Oh ok" Brooke says

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Sawyer and that's why I didn't want to talk about my day"

"What is it?"

"Are you busy Saturday?" Peyton asks

"No" Brooke says "I'm just planning to hang out with you guys"

"Well I got this invitation today"

"Oh how exciting" Brooke says with a smile

"It's to a benefit for cancer research and usually I just send a check and call it good but 3 of my artists are performing and my company is sponsoring it which I totally forgot about so I probably should go"

"Um, yeah" Brooke says "It's no problem I can watch Sawyer for you"

"That's not what I wanted to ask you"

"Oh" Brooke says "Do you need a dress?" she asks "I can whip something sexy up for you in a matter of hours" she adds

"That's not what I was going to ask either" Peyton says "Although if you have time I'd love one of your dresses"

"Well if you don't want me to watch Sawyer and you don't want me to make you a dress then what do you want?" Brooke asks "Do you need someone to serve drinks or help set up"

"No" Peyton says "I'm not in charge of any of that"

Brooke looks at her confused "Peyton, I'm not really sure what you want from me then?"

Peyton sighs and looks away from Brooke "Well…" She says pausing "I was wondering…" she pauses again

Brooke looks at her "Peyt" she says "You can ask me anything"

"Really?" Peyton asks "Can I?"

"Yes" Brooke says

Peyton takes a deep breath "Well I was just wondering if you'd like to go to this event with me?" She says all in one breath and very fast

A look of shock fills Brooke's face "I'm sorry what did you just ask me?"

"Oh, never mind" Peyton says turning to walk out the door but Brooke grabs her hand

"Hey, don't run from me" she says pulling Peyton back towards her "What did you just ask me?"

Peyton sighs "I asked you if you'd like to go with me Saturday?"

Brooke looks perplexed "Like as your date?"

"Well something like that" Peyton says

Brooke smiles "Who will watch Sawyer?"

Peyton frowned "Oh, I didn't think about that" she says "Kelly, I guess. Nathan, Haley, Lucas and his flavor for the night will be there. We all have a table together. I bought two tickets today…"

"I don't know, Peyton" Brooke says "I'm your nanny"

"So" Peyton says "And you're more than my nanny, you're my friend and I'd really like for you to attend this event with me"

"As friends…"

Peyton doesn't say anything and then she takes a deep breath "You're sure making this complicated!" she yells

"I'm confused"

"What are you confused about?" Peyton says "I'm asking you to be my date for an event this Saturday. Would you like to be my date or not?"

Brooke could tell that Peyton was getting flustered and she thought she looked so cute in that moment. "Are we going as friends or on a date?"

Peyton sighs "Well… how do you want to go?"

Brooke didn't really know she smiles at Peyton. "What in the hell are you smiling at?" Peyton snaps "This wasn't easy for me to ask you and you're not making it any easier"

"I'm sorry" Brooke says "I think it's cute how flustered you are."

"Cute?"

"Yes" Brooke says "And I think you're really cute too"

"You do?" Peyton asks

"Yea" Brooke says "And I'd be honored to accompany you Saturday"

"You would?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"Then why didn't you just say so"

"Because I thought you were cute trying to ask me out"

"So is this a date?" Peyton asks

"It's a date" Brooke answers

"Great" Peyton says smiling

Brooke smiles back "We should probably get back to Sawyer before he starts to worry"

"Yeah" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

Peyton and Brooke walk back into the main part of the house and sit in the living room. Both unable to stop looking at the other. Peyton was so excited that Brooke said yes. She hoped she could show Brooke a good time. She hoped she'd be everything Brooke wanted in a woman and she hoped that one day Brooke would fall in love with her like she had fallen in love with Brooke. If not… She hoped Brooke would let her love be enough for both of them because she couldn't imagine her life without Brooke in it…


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This chapter is rated M. There is some mature material in it. I want to warn you before you start reading. Thank you! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It makes me want to update faster and faster to keep you reading! **

Chapter 10

"Stop, Rachel!" Brooke says as she slaps her hand away from her hair "I just spent 45 minutes working on it"

"I know" Rachel says rolling her eyes "I sat here and watched you, remember?"

"Well then if you didn't think it looked good then why didn't you say something before I finished it?"

"Honey, it looks great!" Rachel says "There was just a stray strand hanging down"

Brooke looked in the mirror and tucked the piece away. She had pulled all her hair up in a twist. She looked elegant but very nervous.

"You look amazing, Brooke" Rachel says looking at her friend

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, honey" Rachel says "That red dress is a knockout!"

"Thanks, I made it"

"I figured" Rachel said smiling

"Thanks for coming over. I felt weird being here all day knowing we were going out tonight. Peyton took Sawyer early this morning for momma and Sawyer time and when she came home Haley was with her. I felt really uncomfortable. I sat in here most of the day"

"No problem" Rachel says "You should have called me earlier and I would have come over and given you a pedicure and manicure"

"I painted my own nails" Brooke says "Do they look bad?"

Rachel laughs a little "No. not at all. I just meant we could have spent more time together to help ease your nervousness"

"I'm not nervous!"

"Yes you are!" Rachel says "I've known you forever and I can tell"

"Whatever" Brooke says "You sure I look alright"

"Yes, Brooke. You look beautiful. Peyton is going to want to see what's under that dress tonight!"

"Stop it"

"You're a knockout Brooke Davis and don't you forget it!"

"Thanks" Brooke says checking herself in the mirror again

"Well I should take off…" Rachel says "Shouldn't I?"

"Yeah probably" Brooke says "Thanks again for coming over"

"No problem" Rachel says "I'll let myself out"

"Ok, Bye" Brooke says

"Call me in the morning" Rachel says opening the door and walking out

Brooke sits in the chair in the corner of her room. She didn't want to wait in the living room she was nervous she just didn't want to admit it to Rachel. She hoped Peyton thought she looked beautiful and that she liked her dress. She had never felt this way before… never. There was something different about tonight's date. Her stomach was churning and she wanted to throw up. She sat in her room twiddling her thumbs for a while wondering what tonight was going to be like. There was a knock at the door and she jumped from her spot. The noise had scared her. She didn't say anything.

"Brooke" Peyton says through the door "I don't mean to bother you I was just wondering if you were ready to go? The car will be here in a few minutes. Would you like to have a drink before we leave?"

Brooke walks over and opens the door. Peyton stands there looking at her. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Brooke looks at Peyton and her mouth started to water.

"You are beautiful" Brooke says to Peyton who was wearing the dress she had made her. It was black and hugged Peyton in all the right places. Peyton had her hair half up and curls everywhere "Wow" Brooke added

Peyton blushed "Thank you" she says "You look amazing yourself" she says

"Thanks" Brooke says

"Red is a great color on you" Peyton adds "Did you want to have a drink?"

"I'd love one"

"Great" Peyton says "Shall we?" she says motioning for Brooke to walk down the hallway

Brooke walks out and Peyton checks out her backside. Brooke turns around and catches her. Peyton quickly lifts her head. The dress Brooke had on was backless and Peyton was trying to imagine what was lying right below the material that was there.

Brooke winks at her "Do you like what you see?"

Peyton smiles at her "You are a beautiful woman there is no doubt about that"

Now it was Brooke's turn to blush. "Thanks" she says "I'm glad you wore your hair like that"

Peyton smiles "Why?"

"Because I love it curly like that."

"You do, huh?"

"Yes" Brooke says "I kind of wonder what my fingers running through it would feel like…" she adds smiling

Peyton blushes. Brooke made her feel like no other person had ever made her feel before and she loved it.

"I have a bottle of champagne chilling" Peyton says "Would you like some or a different drink?"

"Champagne is perfect" Brooke says walking into the living room. She dims the lights a little and turns some music on. Peyton walks in with two glasses of champagne and sits down next to Brooke.

"How was Sawyer when you left him with Kelly?" Brooke asks taking a sip of her drink

"He was fine" Peyton says "Um… listen I don't mean to sound I don't know how it sounds but could we not talk about Sawyer tonight?" Peyton asks

Brooke looks at her funny "Oh, ok" she says

"We know that we have Sawyer in common. You couldn't love him more if you tired and that's one of the things I love about you…"

"Oh you love me?" Brooke says raising her eyebrows at Peyton

"You know what I mean. But we don't know that much about each other and I'd like to take tonight to get to know you better. We can talk about Sawyer when Sawyer's around. You know he loves that"

"It sounds good to me" Brooke says "YOU know I do love your little boy, right?"

"And he loves you"

Brooke smiles at her "So want would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. Tell me something you'd like me to know"

Brooke takes a deep breath "Geez I don't know, Peyt. I love the beach. My parents used to take me every summer. Of course they didn't spend much time with me but we had an amazing beach house and I'd spend hours outside in the sand and water."

"We'd always go camping when I was a kid, tent and all. Lucas, Nathan, Haley and I"

"I've never been camping."

Peyton laughs "Yeah, I've never taken Sawyer either. My parents always want me to take him but I just don't think I'd know how to do it. Plus, um… Lydia wasn't really an outdoors woman"

"Well I love the outdoors and I'd love to go camping"

"That sounds fun" the buzzer rings "Oh, that's our car. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" Brooke says "I just need to get my purse and wrap"

"Ok" Peyton says letting her hand slowly brush down Brooke's arm "Take your time. I'll be waiting for you"

Brooke gets a warm sensation in her core from Peyton's touch. She smiles at her softly "I'll be right back"

Brooke walks down the hallway and returns within a flash. Peyton smiles at her "You are a beautiful woman, Brooke"

"So are you Peyton" Brooke says "Thank you for asking me out tonight"

"Thanks for going with me" Peyton says "Are you ready?"

"I am" Brooke says

"Would you be offend if I held your hand" Peyton asks

"No" Brooke says "I'd like that"

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand as they walk to the elevator and on the ride down. When they got to the car the drive was going to open the door and Peyton stopped him. She opened the door for Brooke and Brooke smiles at her. They ride across town holding hands and talking. They pull up in front of the Ritz-Carlton and the driver opens the door for them.

"Have a good evening, ladies"

"Thanks" Peyton says "They're going to take pictures. Is that ok?"

"I guess" Brooke says

Peyton grabs her hand and they head into the hotel. Photos being snapped left and right. Reporters shouting at Peyton to find out who the woman she was with and when did she come out of the closet. They reached the doors and got inside. Brooke looked at her.

"They don't know you're gay?"

"They do now"

"Didn't Lydia come to these things with you?"

"She was a private person. She's come but we'd have to come in a group and we never held hands or danced or showed any affection towards each other. Why did that just make you uncomfortable?"

"No" Brooke says "Everyone knows I'm gay. The world doesn't really care but do you realize you just came out in front of all those reporter with me on your arm?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not for me but…"

"Honestly Brooke I didn't really think about it. All I thought about was that I had this event to come to and I wanted to ask you to come with me. I don't think about the rest of it and honestly I don't care. I'm glad you're here with me and I hope we have a great time"

"Ok, then" Brooke says smiling at her

Peyton holds her hand as they walk towards the ballroom. At the door a man takes their wraps and another man tells them their table number. Peyton and Brooke walk into the ballroom and spot their table. They walk over to it.

"Hey, Peyton, Brooke" Lucas says

"Hi" Peyton says

"Hey" Brooke says

Peyton smiles at everyone. Nathan looks at Brooke and stands up "I don't think we've met"

"No, we haven't" Brooke says

"I'm Lucas' brother, Nathan"

"I'm Peyton's n…"

"This is Brooke, my date" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"Nice to meet you" Nathan says holding out his hand

Brooke takes it "Same here"

Nathan sits back down. Peyton looks at Brooke "You know Lucas and Haley, right?"

"Yes, I do" Brooke says "Good evening, Haley"

"Hi Brooke"

Lucas looks at both of them "This is my date, Jen" Lucas says

Peyton smiles "Nice to meet you"

"Same here" Jen says

"This is Brooke"

"Hi" Brooke says

"Hello" Jen answers

"Well now that all the introductions have been made maybe you two can sit down" Lucas says

Peyton and Brooke sit down and Lucas smiles at Peyton. She looked so happy. He never saw her look that way with Lydia never.

"We need some drinks" Nathan says

"Yes, we do" Lucas agrees

"Girls?"

"I'll have a white wine spritzer" Jen says

Haley looks at Nathan "Something strong"

He nods

"Peyton, Brooke" Lucas asks

"I can get us some drinks" Peyton says standing up

"Brooke, what would you like?"

"Whatever you're having is fine" Brooke says smiling

"Ok" Peyton says running her hand along Brooke's arm again "I'll be right back"

"Thanks" Brooke says feeling a little uncomfortable

Lucas, Nathan and Peyton head towards the bar "So you finally did it?" Lucas says "You asked Brooke out"

"Yeah I did and all I can think about is getting her into bed"

"Peyton!" Nathan gasps "That's not like you"

"It's so different with Brooke than it's ever been" Peyton says "She's amazing. I just can't believe how easy it is to talk to her and be around her and she loves Sawyer"

"Oh shit" Lucas says "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I have been for a long time" Peyton says "I just decided to act on it"

"I'm proud of you for bringing her here" Nathan says

"I'm not ashamed of who I am and I'm not going to have another relationship like the last one I had. I want everyone to know that I'm with Brooke"

"I'm proud of you" Lucas says

"I just hope she wants to be with me like I want to be with her"

"Only time will tell"

"I hope so" Peyton says "Now let's have some fun"

"Sounds good" Lucas says getting some drinks

Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton walk back over to the table. Jen and Brooke are talking. Haley is just sitting there.

"So" Jen says "Where did you get that fabulous dress you have one?" she says to Brooke as Peyton sits down

"She made it" Peyton says "She has a little company where she makes designer dresses. She made mine and a bunch of the dresses here tonight"

"Wow, they're amazing" Jen says "I'd love to order one"

"Really?" Brooke says

"Yes" Jen says "You are a rare designer and I love your guys dresses"

Peyton smiles at Brooke "She is very talented"

Brooke blushes a little "Thanks"

"Make sure I get your number before we leave so I can order a dress from you"

Peyton pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down "Here's her business line."

Brooke looks at her and just smiles. She didn't have a business line but she figure it was her cell phone or something.

"Thanks" Jen says

Liz walks over to the table "Hey Peyt, Brooke"

"Hey Liz" Peyton says "Having fun?"

"I am" Liz answers "I met this gorgeous red head last weekend and she's my date tonight"

"Thanks for the dress, Brooke" Liz says "I'm glad you were able to get it done and everyone's been asking about you. You need to print up some business cards or something. You're going to be a hit"

"Thanks" Brooke says "And I'll have to do it"

"Call me on Monday and I'll have the publishing department at Red Bedroom design a couple of options and send them over to you"

"Ok, thanks" Brooke says

"Well on my way to the bar" Liz says "Talk to you guys later" she says as she heads off towards the bar

"Do you want to go and check out the silent auction?" Peyton asks Brooke

"I'd love to" Brooke says standing up

Brooke and Peyton walk out of the ballroom and into another room. Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and smiles at her. "I'm so glad you came tonight"

"Me too" Brooke says

"So see anything interesting in here?" Peyton asks

"Not yet" Brooke says as she and Peyton walk around the room holding hands

Peyton sees something that interests her. "I'm going to go look at that record player. Wanna come or look at some other things?"

"I'm going to go look over there" Brooke says "Come over when you're done?"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke walks in the opposite direction and looks at a day in Coney Island for 4. She loved Coney Island and would love to take Peyton and Sawyer there. The package was a good package too. She placed a bet just as Peyton come up and wrapped her arms around her. "Find something?"

"Maybe?" Brooke answers "You?"

"Yea a couple things" Peyton says

"Cool" Brooke says smiling at her

Brooke and Peyton walk around a little more and look at different things. They places some bids on things for Sawyer and then headed back into the ballroom. Dinner was served and then the bands began to play. Peyton is overwhelmed by the warm sensation that's filling her entire body because Brooke's hand is rubbing up and down her leg. With each stroke of her hand she goes higher and higher. Peyton loved that Brooke wasn't afraid to show her affection in public.

Peyton leans over and puts her mouth right next to Brooke's ear "Would you like to dance?" she whispers blowing softly in Brooke's ear

Brooke's eyes rolled into her head at the soft air as answers faintly "I'd love too"

"Excuse us" Peyton says standing up

Lucas and Nathan look at each other

"She in love with her" Lucas says

"Yes she is" Nathan says "I've never seen Peyton like this before"

"Me either" Haley adds

"Not that it's any of my business but is it such a bad thing that Peyton likes this woman" Jen says

"It's a complicated situation. You see Brooke is Peyton's nanny and her son is very much in love with Brooke so if it goes bad between them there will be a huge fallout" Lucas says

"Well you can't help who you fall in love with and Peyton is in love with Brooke" Jen says "And they are a dynamic couple."

"That they are" Haley says "And I've never seen her so happy. Lydia would have never danced with her and shown affection towards her in public. Peyton's glowing"

On the dance floor Peyton and Brooke were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are you having fun?" Peyton asks Brooke

"Yes" Brooke says "Are you?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I've never had this much fun at one of these things before"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Brooke says "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You can tell me over and over again" Peyton says

"You're beautiful, Peyton Sawyer"

"So are you Brooke Davis"

Brooke leans in and whispers into Peyton's ear "You've seen what's under my dress… I can't wait to see what's under yours" she says softly biting her ear as she pulls away

Peyton moans softly "You don't want this" she replies

"Oh, baby" Brooke says sweetly "I sure do"

Peyton smiles at her "Believe me it's not that sexy after I had Sawyer"

"baby, it's probably sexier"

Peyton could feel her lady business moistening. "Brooke, I'm not sure we're ready…"

"I'll wait for you, baby" Brooke says "No rush. I just want you to know that I want you. I have for a long time"

Peyton smiles at Brooke "What about Sawyer?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Sawyer tonight…"

"He loves you Brooke. If this doesn't work…"

Brooke doesn't hesitate or think twice about it she just leans in and grabs Peyton's lips. At first Peyton resists but then she let's herself get lost in the kiss… the most perfect kiss she's ever had. Brooke pulls away only to catch her breath.

"Wow" Peyton says "You're a wonderful kisser"

"So are you" Brooke says looking around "Everyone is looking at us"

"Who cares" Peyton says "People just aren't used to me being so carefree"

"You are a little uptight" Brooke says smiling

"I know" Peyton says "I've learned I've had to be"

"Not anymore baby" Brooke says

The song stops and Peyton looks at Brooke. "The music ended"

Brooke looks around "I guess it has"

"We should probably go and sit down"

"Ok" Brooke says taking Peyton's hand and leading her back to the table.

Brooke pulls Peyton's chair out and Peyton sits down. She was glad she was at least wearing nylons because she's probably have lube running down her leg right now she was so wet. Brooke was amazing and she loved her so much. She just wished Brooke loved her too.

"If you'll excuse me" Brooke says "I'll be right back"

Peyton looks at her "Is everything alright?"

"Brooke leans down "I just need to freshen up" Then she leans so only Peyton can hear her "Could you care to join me?"

Peyton smiles "Excuse us for a moment"

Brooke and Peyton walk out of the ballroom and to the nearest bathroom. Brooke goes into the handicap stall and Peyton follows her in locking the door behind her. This time Peyton doesn't wait she wraps her arms around Brooke and pulls her towards her kissing her on the lips. Brooke closes her eyes and enjoys the moment. She moans into Peyton's mouth. Brooke wraps her arms around Peyton pulling her even closer and runs her tongue over Peyton's lips. Peyton opens her mouth and Brooke slips her tongue in. Their tongues dance together and Peyton can feel herself getting wetter by the moment. Brooke's southern region is also starting to get excited.

"Peyton…" Brooke says out of breath pulling away

"Yes" Peyton answers breathless

"How about we get out of here?"

"That's a great idea" Peyton answers

Peyton walks back into the ballroom and grabs hers and Brooke's purse "Um… we're going to get going"

Lucas looks at Peyton "Use protection"

"Lucas!" Peyton shouts

"Oh, Peyton, we all know you're going home to have sex with Brooke"

Nathan smiles "Can you record it?" he asks and Haley hits him "What?" he says "I've always wanted to see really girl on girl action!"

"Enough you two!" Peyton says "We're just going home that's it"

Jen looks at Peyton "You two live together?"

"Yes" She answers "Why?"

"Lucky you!" Jen says "You can get some whenever you want"

"I'm leaving" Peyton says turning

"Call me in the morning!" Lucas shouts and Peyton turns to give him a dirty look

Brooke was waiting for Peyton with their wraps

"Sorry it took me so long to get out here" Peyton says

"No problem" Brooke says "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Peyton says "Do you want to go straight home or would you like to go out somewhere else first?"

"Doesn't matter to me" Brooke says "I'm dying to get you out of that dress, though"

Peyton smiles "Home it is"

Peyton and Brooke get into their car and head home. Brooke looks at her.

"I have a question for you"

"Ok" Peyton says looking back at her

"How often have you had sex in that massive tub of yours?"

Peyton looks at her confused "What?"

"Your bathtub" Brooke asks "How many times did you and Lydia have romantic evenings in there?"

"Um…" Peyton says "Never"

"Oh, come on Peyton" Brooke says rolling her eyes "That's the most romantic thing to soak in a bathtub with bubbles and candles and wine and you have an awesome bathtub to do that"

"I know" Peyton says "But I had the bathroom remodeled after Lydia left. The old bathtub was leaking and it ruined the floor in there so I had to have the whole room redo"

A huge smiles fills Brooke's face "Really?"

"Really" Peyton says "It was finished right before I hired you"

"Excellent!" Brooke says "I could use a hot bath when we get home"

"Oh, really?" Peyton asks

"Well I'm a little sore the ribs still hurt a little and I was thinking maybe you could rub some of that homemade cream on me when we get out"

"Oh really"

"Well if you're too tired"

"No, not at all" Peyton says "A hot bath, candles and a glass of wine sounds wonderful"

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton. Peyton smiles at her. "Jeff, will you please stop at the store on the corner of 5th and Lexington"

"Sure thing Peyton"

The car comes to a stop and Peyton goes to get out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Brooke answers

"Just wait" Peyton says "I'll be right back"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton kisses Brooke before getting out of the car. Brooke pulls her cell phone out of her purse to check if she had any calls. She notices she has 6 missed calls and found that funny. She checked her caller id. Two were from Rachel the other 4 she wished weren't there. Brooke deletes them and then calls Rachel.

"_Hello" Rachel says through the phone_

"Hey, you called" Brooke says

"_Date went that bad, huh?" Rachel asks_

"Um… no" Brooke says "We're heading home"

"_Brooke Davis! " Rachel yells into the phone "You're going to have sex with her aren't you?"_

"Maybe" Brooke says smiling "Did you need something?"

"_Yeah" Rachel said sighing "She called me tonight"_

Brooke sighs "So, did you answer?"

"_No" Rachel answers "But I was wondering if she called you?"_

"She has been" Brooke says

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Doesn't matter" Brooke says

"_Are you ok?"_

"Yes and Peyton's coming out right now so I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"_Ok" Rachel says "Have fun…"_

Brooke hangs up her phone and settles back into the seat before Peyton reached the car.

"What did you get?" Brooke asks wondering what's in the bag

"You'll have to wait and see" Peyton says as the car starts to drive away

They get to the penthouse and Brooke went into her room. She returns with her slippers on her feet. While she was gone Peyton had turned some music on and poured them each a glass of wine.

"Hi" Peyton says as Brooke comes back out

"Hi" Brooke response

"You're a little sore, huh?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "I have been a few days"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Just trying to work through it because it isn't going to get better if I keep babying it"

"Well don't be lifting Sawyer as much"

"I won't"

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Peyton asks holding it out to her

"Thanks" Brooke says taking it and sitting down next to Peyton

"Thanks again for going with me tonight"

"You're welcome" Brooke says smiling. She could tell that once again Peyton was feeling nervous. "You nervous to be alone in this house with me?" she asks moving closer to Peyton

Peyton takes a drink of her wine and then Brooke takes her glass from her. "Why'd you do that?" Peyton asks

"So I can do this" Brooke says before she leans in and kisses Peyton hard of the lips. Peyton moans and Brooke smiles. "Come here baby" Brooke says pulling Peyton so she's straddling her. Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles. "I'm dying to get my hands in those curls" Brooke adds. Peyton leans down and kisses Brooke and Brooke reaches up and runs her hands through Peyton's hair. She then moves down to Peyton's face and holds it pushing them closer together.

"Brooke" Peyton says breathless

"What baby?"

"I thought maybe we could try the tub out"

"I'd like that" Brooke says

Peyton gets off of Brooke and holds out her hand. Brooke takes it and stands up following Peyton down the hallway. "Give me a minute" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton walks into the bathroom and Brooke hears the water running. In a few minutes Peyton returns.

"Are you ready, baby?" She says looking at Brooke

"Sure" Brooke says standing up "But come here first"

Peyton walks over and Brooke grabs her ass and pulls her close kissing her hard on the mouth running her free hand though her hair.

"You're an amazing kisser" Peyton says

Brooke smiles at her "Come on baby"

Brooke and Peyton walk into the bathroom and Brooke turns to look at Peyton. "It's beautiful" Brooke says

"Do you like it?"

"I love it" Brooke says "Thank you"

Peyton had put candles everywhere in the bathroom. She had a bottle of wine and chocolates sitting on the ledge of the bathtub and bubbles and roses in the water. It was perfect.

"If we want to run the jets we'll have to skim the rose petals out" Peyton says

Brooke just nods her head and walks over to Peyton. She kisses her deeply. She then reaches up and slowly unzips Peyton's dress letting it fall to her ankles. Peyton was now just standing in her nylons and high heels. Brooke looks her up and down. Peyton is a little uncomfortable and she wraps her arms around her waist.

"baby, don't hide from me" Brooke says looking at Peyton

Peyton drops her arms and Brooke attaches her lips to Peyton's again. Peyton moans into the kiss.

"Oh baby" Peyton says

Brooke smiles and kisses along Peyton's chin, down the underside of her chin and down her neck. She then kisses her way to the valley between her breasts. Brooke looks up at Peyton for permission and Peyton just nods. Brooke then takes one of Peyton's breasts in her mouth sucking on it and massages the other with her hand. Peyton moans and reaches for Brooke's hair. She finds the pins holding it up and pulls them out. Brooke's hair falls to frame her face and Peyton wraps her fingers around Brooke's head. Brooke removes her mouth from Peyton's breast and licks the nipple of one breasts and then the other. After playing with Peyton's breasts for a few minutes Brooke continues her trail down Peyton's body. She kisses her stomach all the way to her pelvic bone and stops right there. She then reaches up slowly and rubs Peyton's nicely groomed lips through her nylons. Peyton moans. Brooke raises her hands and grabs on to Peyton's nylons. She slips them down and off of her. She then kisses those lips. Peyton pulls Brooke up and unzips her dress. She then drops it to the floor.

"You've seen this before" Brooke says about her body

"Yes" Peyton says "But I haven't seen these" Peyton adds clasping Brooke's breasts in her hands. Peyton then smiles and takes Brooke's breast in her mouth licking the nipple and making Brooke moan. Peyton removes her mouth with one final lick and looks at Brooke.

"you know we have that bathtub waiting for us"

"It can wait" Brooke says "I have a better idea"

Peyton smiles and grabs the chocolates and wine walking into her bedroom. Brooke follows her and sees her sitting on her bed. She stops and Peyton looks at her.

"What's wrong?" Peyton says

"I can't…"

Peyton face fell "You don't want to sleep with me?"

Brooke laughs "Of course I want to sleep with you. I just can't sleep with you in here"

"That's silly this is my bedroom"

"It's your bedroom that you shared with Lydia"

"Brooke"

"No, Peyton. I just can't. Can we please go into my room?"

"Whatever you want baby" Peyton says standing up

Peyton and Brooke walk into Brooke's room. Brooke closes the door and turns around to look at Peyton. She then walks over and grabs her and kisses her hard on the mouth. Brooke backs Peyton to the edge of the bed and lightly pushes her down on it. Peyton moves herself to the head of the bed. Brooke crawls up to Peyton and grabs her lips kissing her again. Brooke holds herself above Peyton and looks at her.

"You're fucking gorgeous, honey"

"Thank you" Peyton says as she leans up and carefully bites Peyton's breast.

Brooke leans down and captures Peyton's lips again. The two engage in a hot and steamy make out session. Hands are wandering all over each other's bodies and their legs are entwined. Brooke pulls away for a breath of air. She can't wait anymore. She wants to taste Peyton, have her tongue inside Peyton, and please Peyton until she cums all over her face. Brooke slowly moves down Peyton kissing all her nooks and crannies. She licks her stomach and sucks on it a little leaving a little mark.

"Brooke" Peyton says

"Just enjoy it honey" Brooke says as she pushes Peyton's legs apart and settles between them. Brooke kisses Peyton's thigh and Peyton moans. Brooke runs her tongue across Peyton's lady business to her other thigh and licks where Peyton's leg meets her hip. Brooke kisses Peyton's lady business and then slowly opens it with her fingers.

"Um…" she says as she runs her fingers up and down it. "You're pretty wet" She says taking her fingers and licking them "And tasty" she adds smiling "Do you mind if I take a taste?"

Peyton just shakes her head no and Brooke lifts Peyton's hips and then lowers her face to Peyton's sensitive area. She licks up and down just missing Peyton's clitoris to tease her a little bit. She slowly sticks her tongue inside Peyton and circles it around. Peyton thrusts her hips a little and Brooke smiles. Brooke takes her tongue out again and runs it up and down Peyton just missing her clit once again.

"Baby" Peyton moans because her clitoris is aching for some contact

Brooke just smiles and slowly enters a finger inside of Peyton. She curls it in a come hither motion and Peyton starts to meet Brooke's motions. Brooke smiles and enters another finger into her.

"Oh baby you feel so fucking good "Peyton moans

Brooke smiles and starts to licking Peyton's clitoris as she thrusts in and out of her. Peyton gets wetter and wetter with every motion.

"Brooke, baby" Peyton says "You're so fucking good!"

Brooke just keeps working her magic. She licks Peyton's clitoris up and down, back and forth, and sucks it lightly. She fucks her with her fingers while she's doing this. Peyton starts moaning louder and louder and the thrusts get faster and faster. Brooke removes her tongue only for a moment.

"Baby, cum for me" She whispers to Peyton

"Oh I will baby" Peyton says in the most faint voice

Brooke fucks Peyton harder and harder until she feels Peyton tighten around her fingers

"Oh God Brooke!" Peyton screams very loudly "Oh fuck, baby" she continues to moan until Brooke feels Peyton cum all over her fingers. Cum runs out of Peyton as she shakes in pleasure. "Oh baby" Peyton says breathing hard and heavy. Brooke slowly pulls out her fingers and licks them clean. She then spreads Peyton's legs apart as wide as she can to see the pleasure she's given her. After looking at Peyton's oozing wet lady business she lowers her head and licks Peyton clean. Peyton is still shaking with pleasure as she reaches down and grabs Brooke's head and pulls her towards her.

"Will you please kiss me" Peyton says softly

Brooke smiles at her and lowers her mouth to softly kiss Peyton. Brooke's lady business was oozing wet and pulsating. She didn't know how this was going to go but she may need to excuse herself to take care of herself. Peyton was weak from the amazing sex she just had but she knew she had to please Brooke… No, she didn't have to she wanted too. She looks at Brooke and smiles.

"Brooke, that was the best sex I've ever had"

Brooke looks at her "I doubt that Peyton"

Peyton grabs her face "No, I'm not kidding that was amazing. Thank you" she says softly kissing Brooke "I want to taste you baby"

"I'd like that" Brooke says

Peyton smiles at Brooke. She leans over and kisses her. "You're the most beautiful women in the world" Peyton says before moving down in between Brooke's legs. Peyton wasn't going to take it slow she just wanted to please Brooke and she could tell Brooke was more than ready to be pleased. Peyton started by rubbing Brooke clitoris with her fingers. She rubs it in a circular motion and Brooke moans.

"Oh Peyt that feels good"

Peyton smiles and wets her fingers with Brooke's wetness. She then slowly puts two fingers inside Brooke and makes the same come hither motion Brooke had performed on her. Brooke started to thrust with Peyton's motion. Peyton continues to finger fuck Brooke but replaces her finger on her clit with her tongue. Peyton's tongue moves faster and faster over Brooke's clit and Brooke moans louder and louder.

"Oh Peyton!" Brooke says

"Cum baby cum!" Peyton says

She moves her fingers in and out of Brooke faster and faster. She licks her faster and faster and Brooke tightens around Peyton's fingers. "Oh God! Pey…ton…" Brooke screams as she shakes in pleasure. "Oh God, ba… by" Peyton also licks Brooke clean and then moves back up to lay next to her. Brooke moves over and wraps her arms around Peyton.

"You are amazing" Brooke says

"So are you" Peyton says. She takes a deep breath "I should probably get dressed and…"

Brooke holds Peyton tighter "I'd like it better if you'd sleep next to me naked all night" she says

"You want me to stay?" Peyton says

"Of course I want you to stay with me tonight" Brooke says

Peyton sighs and turns to face Brooke. Brooke smiles at her and pushes a curl off her face. Peyton smiles back at Brooke.

"You hungry?" Peyton asks

"A little" Brooke says

"Wanna go get something to eat before we fall asleep?"

"Sure" Brooke says "Let's just lay here for a minute"

"Sounds good to me" Peyton says

Peyton takes a deep breath and looks at Brooke who looks sound to sleep. She leans up a little and kisses her softly on the mouth "I love you, Brooke Davis" she whispers before rolling over and wrapping Brooke's arms around her tightly and falling asleep. What she didn't realize is that Brooke wasn't asleep and had heard what she said and panic feels her because she didn't think she was in love with Peyton and she couldn't… and wouldn't break her heart. She didn't know what she was going to do know… She may hate herself in the morning but she was going to love Peyton tonight and keep her close because if there was one think she knew she knew she enjoyed what they just did and she knew she wanted to explore their relationship some more…

**AN: I hope this didn't disappoint any of you… I tried to make it as smutty as I could. I'm not very good at the loving scenes so I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The next morning Brooke woke up to an empty bed. Her heart sank at first until she saw a rose and a note on the pillow next to her.

_Morning Honey!_

_Sawyer called 4 times this morning and wanted to know when I was going to come and get him. I hope you don't think I ran out on you but I thought he should come home. I ran out to get him and some breakfast. Last night was amazing… I can't wait to see you this morning. _

_**Peyton **_

Brooke smiles at the note and smells the flower. She looks at the clock and couldn't believe that it was 11 am already. No wonder Sawyer had called so many times. Brooke got out of bed and into the shower. While in the shower last night raced through her head. She had an amazing time with Peyton… Peyton was wonderful in bed and she enjoyed it so much. Then she remembers what Peyton said "_I love you, Brooke Davis." _ Brooke frowns. She didn't know what she was going to do about it… maybe nothing right now. Peyton thought she was asleep so she could just pretend she didn't hear it… That's what she was going to do. They could explore their relationship and Peyton never had to know that she heard her. She smiles at that and gets out of the shower and gets ready for the day. Once she was dressed she walks into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. The door flies open and Sawyer comes running in and jumps on the couch next to her.

"Good morning, Brooke!" He says giving her a hug

"Hi little man" Brooke says smiling "How was your night with Jamie and Kelly?"

Sawyer frowns "Boring" he answers "I hope you don't take anymore nights off when momma's going to be gone."

Peyton walks into the living room "Honey, sometimes Brooke's going to be busy so you'll just have to hang out with Jamie and Kelly."

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says

"Ok" Peyton says "Now go and wash up because we're going to eat breakfast"

Sawyer sighs. He hugs Brooke and gives her a kiss before running off towards his room. Peyton stands in her spot uncomfortably not knowing how to act.

"I hope you weren't upset that I was gone this morning"

"No, not at all. You're note was sweet"

"Thanks for not telling Sawyer we were on a date last night"

"No problem" Brooke says "I don't think we should tell him until we know what's going on with us"

"I agree" Peyton says "You hungry?"

"Yeah" Brooke says and Peyton turns to walk out of the room.

Brooke jumps off the couch and pulls her into the living room so that Sawyer couldn't see them from the hallway. She spins her around and wraps her arms around her. She then reaches up and grabs Peyton's lips and kisses her hard on the mouth. They kiss for a few moments and then Peyton pulls away breathless. She looks at Brooke.

"What was that for?"

Brooke smiles at her "You don't have to act weird, Peyt" Brooke says softly "I wanted what happened last night just as much as you did"

Peyton sighs "Well…"

"Peyt, we're together now"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Huh?" she asks out of shock

"If that's what you want" Brooke says "I think we should date"

"Really?"

"Yes" Brooke says "I like you and you like me and I'd like to explore this relationship"

"Me too" Peyton says "I've wanted to ask you out for a while and I'm just…"

"Don't' be afraid Peyt"

"Afraid of what?" Sawyer says "Momma, are you ok? And why is Brooke hugging you?"

Brooke and Peyton didn't realize that they were still wrapped in each other's arms and quickly let each other go. Peyton walks over and picks up Sawyer.

"Friends hug each other little man. Aunt Haley and I hug all the time. Brooke and I were just giving each other a little hug. Now how about some breakfast?"

"I made coffee" Brooke says smiling

"Great!" Peyton says "I could use a cup"

"What did you get for breakfast?" Brooke asks following Peyton and Sawyer into the kitchen

"We stopped at the breakfast shack down the street. Momma got a lot of everything" Sawyer says with huge eyes

"She did" Brooke says smiling "Like what?"

"French Toast Bake, waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage patties, fruit platter, oatmeal, toast, eggs"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Are you having a breakfast party?"

Peyton looks at Brooke confused "Um, no, why?"

"Because you bought enough food for a small party"

"I didn't know what you'd like this morning and I couldn't decide either"

"Ok, then" Brooke says "I guess we better dig in"

Peyton and Brooke started putting the food in heating bins in the table. Brooke got the coffee and orange juice for Sawyer. They all sat down at the table.

"What are we going to do today?" Sawyer says

Peyton wanted to spend all day with Brooke… in bed… but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She also didn't know what Brooke wanted to do. She didn't want to seem needed and clingy. She just wanted to play it cool.

"Brooke, do you have plans today?" Peyton asks coyly as she takes a bite of her waffle.

"Nah" Brooke says "It's Sunday. I was thinking about laying on the couch and watching TV"

Peyton laughs "That sounds fun"

"You should join me" Brooke says

Sawyer looks at Peyton and then at Brooke "You two are being funny today" he says

Peyton looks at him "No, we're not!" she says to him "Guess who's home?"

Sawyer smiles "Uncle Lucas!"

"Yep" Peyton says

"We should invite him for breakfast!"

"I didn't even think about that" Peyton says "Go see if he's awake"

Sawyer jumps up and goes running out of the room and then he comes back in "I'll be right back don't eat without me!" he says smiling and runs out again.

Peyton looks at Brooke. She was so beautiful. Peyton couldn't believe how lucky she was that Brooke wanted to date her. Brooke looks up and notices Peyton looking at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"You"

"Why?"

"You're beautiful"

"You're beautiful too"

"Brooke, I have to be honest with you"

"Ok"

"I don't know how to act. I mean Lydia and I dated for a long time before she lived here and Sawyer is so smart…"

"I'm not sure how to act either, Peyt" Brooke says

Just then the door opens and Lucas, Jen and Sawyer walk in.

"Good morning, love birds" Lucas says "Did you two have fun after you left us last night?"

Peyton's face drops and Sawyer looks at Peyton and then Brooke.

"Brooke went with you last night momma?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"Was she your date?" Sawyer asks

"Oh, man" Lucas says "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Peyton looks at Jen "Good morning, Jen"

"Morning" Jen answers a little uncomfortable "Lucas insisted that I come"

Brooke stands up "Of course. Please sit. There's room for everyone. Coffee?" She says walking towards the cupboards

"I'd love some" Jen says sitting down

"Me too" Lucas replies

Brooke grabs some more plates and cups while everyone sits down. Sawyer is glaring at his mom and Brooke. Once everyone was settled he speaks up.

"Did you two go out on a date last night?" He says matter of factly

Peyton sighs and looks at Brooke. Brooke smiles at Sawyer "Come here little man" She says and Sawyer walks over to her and sits on her lap. "Yes, your mom and I went on a date last night and we had a wonderful time together. In fact, we've decided that we're going to go on more dates."

A huge smiles fills Sawyer's face "Really?"

"Yes" Brooke says "But here's the thing…"

A frown crosses his face "What?"

"We didn't want you to know because we're just starting to date each other and we have to figure out if we like each other and we didn't want you to be sad if it doesn't work out"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Why wouldn't it work out?"

"Honey" Peyton says

"I know it's going to work out and I'm soooo happy!" Sawyer says hugging Brooke "I knew you'd be my second momma"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "What in the world?" she says "You don't need a second momma!"

Sawyer frowns again "Why can't I have two mommas?" he asks "Jenna has two dads"

Brooke looks at Peyton "It's his friend from play group. Her fathers are gay"

"Well if she can have two daddies then why can't I have two mommas?"

"Oh hell!" Peyton snaps "Let's just eat breakfast, ok?"

"Fine" Sawyer says

Jen and Lucas both chuckle and Peyton sends them a dirty look.

"Uncle Lucas can we play basketball today?"

"That sounds like a great idea" Peyton says

Lucas smiles "Sounds good to me. I have to take Jen home but we can play when I get back"

"Ok" Sawyer says

The gang finishes eating breakfast and Lucas and Jen leave. Sawyer goes and plays in his bedroom and Brooke and Peyton clean up the kitchen.

"So much for not telling Sawyer" Brooke says rubbing up Peyton's arm as she puts a dish in the sink.

"I know" Peyton says "remind me to kill Lucas later!"

"I think it's better that he knows Peyt"

"Really?"

"Yea because think about how weird we were acting. Now we can just act normal"

"True" Peyton says

The penthouse door opens and Lucas walks in. "Hey girls"

"Ass!" Peyton says

"I'm sorry" Lucas says "You tell him everything"

"Well I hadn't told him that Brooke and I were going on a date"

"Got ya" Lucas says "I said I was sorry"

"She's just worried" Brooke says "It's kind of cute isn't it" she adds spanking Peyton lightly on the ass

Lucas smiles. Brooke is perfect for Peyton. She's never been with someone so open and it will be so good for Peyton and interesting to see how she responds.

Brooke looks at Lucas "Can we have a little chat?" she says

"Sure" Lucas answer and Peyton looks at her

"Peyton's frickin' hot and when Sawyer's gone any room in the house is fair game so from now on when you bring him home will you make sure to at least shout from the door. I mean I'd hate for him to see us naked on the living room floor."

Peyton's face drops and she looks at Brooke "What?" Brooke says "I'm not going to hide that fact that you're frickin' hot and to be honest I've found it hard to control myself all morning. If we're watching TV and I want to ravish your body I don't want to traumatize Sawyer"

"Brooke!" Peyton says

"Honey, you need to get over your fear of being gay. I'm not ashamed of who I am and you're going to have to get used to that." She says grabbing Peyton and kissing her right in front of Lucas "I'm going to play with Sawyer"

Brooke walks out of the room and Lucas starts laughing. "What?" Peyton snaps

"She is perfect for you!" Lucas says

"What?" Peyton looks at him confused

"Brooke is perfect for you" He repeats "Lydia was weird about being gay and she never showed you she cared about you. She'd never even touch you in front of us. Once in a while she'd hold your hand and you let her treat you like that. Brooke is wild and free. She really likes you and I think she's perfect."

"Like" Peyton says

"Huh?" Lucas asks confused

"You said she likes me"

"That's bad?"

"No, I'm glad she likes me but…"

Lucas could tell by the look on her face "Oh, Peyt" he says "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Peyton looks down and Lucas knows. "Well then you're just going to have to get her to fall in love with you"

"What if she doesn't?" Peyton says softly

"Then you'll have a great time with her while you're together!" Lucas says walking over and hugging Peyton "You can't be afraid, Peyt. She's wonderful and if you put up those damn walls of your then you'll never know what could be"

Peyton smiles at him "Thanks" she says "I'm just worried about Sawyer"

"She would never hurt him so if things don't work out she'll still be in his life"

"Go faster" Sawyer yells from another room

Peyton looks at Lucas and then walk to look down the hallway. They both start laughing. Brooke is down on her hands and knees and Sawyer is on her back.

"Horses says 'neigh', Brooke" he says as Brooke crawls down the hallway

Peyton's heart melts. Brooke does love Sawyer and that makes Peyton love her even more.

"What are you guys doing?" Peyton asks

"Playing farm" Sawyer says "Brooke is my horsey and I'm the farmer"

Peyton starts laughing "Well you better put her back in the barn because Uncle Lucas is ready to go play basketball"

"Ok, Momma" Sawyer says "Giddy up, horsey"

Brooke turns around and takes Sawyer back into his room. He comes running out with his basketball and Brooke following.

"Bye momma" Sawyer says hugging her and turning around "Bye momma Brooke" he says running back and hugging her. Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton looks at her. Both having worry in their eyes.

"Bye little man" Brooke says and pats him on the bottom

Lucas and Sawyer leave and Brooke looks at Peyton "I didn't know what to do"

"I'll talk to him" Peyton says "I'm sorry about that"

"Why?" Brooke says "Sawyer wants us together. He's been trying since I started working here. It didn't upset me, I just don't want to put extra pressure on this relationship."

"How can you be so free about all of this?"

"Because I've been in relationships that haven't been hidden behind my penthouse door. Like I told you I was having sex with a girl in my parents' house and my mom caught me. I have always been open about who I am and I understand that you're not like me but I'm not going to change and I like you." Brooke smiles "Plus baby it's going to be fun getting you out of the closet!" she adds walking over grabbing Peyton and planting a hard kiss on her lips.

"You're amazing, Brooke Davis"

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling "You're pretty amazing yourself"

Peyton looks at her "I game my heart to Lydia and she stomped on it as she walked out the door"

"I know, honey" Brooke says "I've been there and it hurts like hell but you have to get back on the horse and try again"

"I'd like that but I'm afraid that you'll do the same thing"

Brooke looks at Peyton "I'm not like that, Peyt" she says "I don't know where this is going but I'm not going to tell you that I don't love you anymore and then just leave. I'm not like that, I promise"

"What about Sawyer?"

"We'll deal with Sawyer together no matter what happens"

"Thanks" Peyton says taking a deep breath "Sorry about the drama!"

"You're fine" Brooke says smiling

Peyton smiles at her. Brooke smiles back at her. "I was thinking about hitting the couch" Brooke says "I'm kind of tired"

"Me too" Peyton says "How about you take one end and I'll take the other?"

"Sounds good" Brooke says smiling

Brooke and Peyton settle on the couch and Brooke turns the TV on. She flips through the channels and settles with Gilmore Girls reruns.

"I love this show" Brooke says "I always wished my mom was that cool"

"My mom was" Peyton says smiling "This is a pretty good show"

"You ok with watching it?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I think I'm going to take a nap anyway"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling at her

Brooke laughs at the show and Peyton drifts off to sleep. Brooke looks at her. She was beautiful and this felt comfortable. The way her curls hugged her face and the way she talks in her sleep. Brooke loved that. She'd noticed it before but now it was even sweeter. Brooke watches Peyton and a smile fills her face. She gets up and goes down and kisses Peyton on the forehead. Peyton stirs a little and opens her eyes.

"Hey" she says smiling

"Hey" Brooke says "I'm sorry I woke you. You just looked so cute and I wanted to kiss you"

"That's ok" Peyton says

"I'd like to take you on a date" Brooke says smiling

"We went on a date last night"

"I know but I mean a date just the two of us"

"I'd like that" Peyton says

"Tonight?" Brooke asks

"I'll see if Lucas can keep Sawyer"

"Great" Brooke says "I'll pick you up at 7"

Peyton looks confused "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it" Brooke says "It's a surprise. I'll see you at 7"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling

Brooke kisses her on the lips and then goes to her room. After about 10 minutes she comes out with a bag. "Bye"

"Bye" Peyton says confused but loving the suspense

Peyton busied herself around the house. She didn't even know what she should wear or anything. She wished Brooke wouldn't have left it was killing her. The door opened and Sawyer and Lucas walk in.

Sawyer looks around "Where's Brooke?"

"She left for the day" Peyton says

"Why?" Sawyer asks

"Because we're going on a date tonight and she wants to pick me up"

"Oh" Sawyer says raising his eyebrows at his mother

"So you're going to spend the night with Uncle Lucas"

Lucas looks at her and she bats her yes at him and he just rolls his eyes at her.

"Go get your stuff little man" Lucas says

Peyton's phone starts buzzing. She walks over and picks it up. Brooke sent her a text message

_Jeans and a sweater will be great for tonight. See you soon._

Peyton smiles. Lucas looks at her "You've got it bad, girl"

"I know. She's perfect, Luke"

"I'm glad you found someone like her" Lucas says "I think this relationship is going to be an experience you'll never forget"

Peyton smiles "I hope so"

Sawyer comes running back out with his overnight bag and a smile on his face "Can we go play video games?"

"Of course!" Lucas says smiling

"Well then let's go" Sawyer says. He hugs Peyton and Lucas and Sawyer leave.

Peyton is once again alone and she doesn't know what to do. She does some laundry and cleans Sawyer's room. Then she vacuums the house. After doing all of that she walks into her bedroom and looks around. She picks up the phone and dials.

After speaking with the person on the phone Peyton smiles and walks into the bathroom. She was going to get ready for her date with Brooke. She fills the bathtub with water and bubbles and slides down into it. She shaves her leg and washes her hair.

Once she's relaxed she gets out of the bathtub and scrunches her hair so that it will be curly and walks into her closet to find something to wear. First she pulls a pair of skinny jeans off her shelf. She thought Brooke would like them because they clung to her ass just perfectly. Then she looks at all the different possibilities for a top. She didn't know what to wear. Should she go in layers or sexy… It was hard getting ready for a date. She decides on a low cut sweater that reveals just enough cleavage but will leave Brooke wanting to take it off. The doorbell rings and Peyton's hands started to shake. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She was with Brooke last night. They even had hot steamy sex. It was the best sex Peyton had ever had. She didn't know if it was as good for Brooke and she always worried about that. She didn't know how she was as a lover because Lydia never really said anything and she was now too afraid to ask.

She looks in the mirror one more time and then takes a deep breath before walking down the hallway and to the door. She opens the door and smiles when she sees Brooke standing there with flowers.

"Hi" Peyton says in a very sexy voice "You didn't have to ring the bell"

"This is a date and I wasn't just going to walk in" Brooke says smiling "These are for you. A little corny I know but I saw them and they made me think of you"

"Thanks" Peyton says taking the flowers. "Wanna come in for a drink?"

"Sure" Brooke says a little nervously Peyton noticed

Peyton turns to head towards the kitchen and Brooke follows her. Peyton turns to look at her "Go ahead and head into the living room. I'll be right in"

"thanks" Brooke says and follows Peyton's order

Peyton enters with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She looks at Brooke who is standing at her collection of music looking through them. She takes a deep breath because Brooke looks so stunning in her jeans and tight fitting turtleneck. Peyton thought Brooke looked stunning in everything especially just her birthday suit.

"Looking for anything particular?" Peyton asks scaring Brooke a little.

Brooke jumps and turns around "No just looking"

"Here" Peyton says handing Brooke a glass of wine "You look stunning tonight"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling "You look beautiful"

Peyton smiles softly "Thank you" she answers taking a sip of her wine "So what are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise" Brooke says with a coy smiling

"I'm excited" Peyton says

"Well if you're ready we can go right now" Brooke says smiling

Peyton smiles "I'm ready"

Brooke and Peyton stand up and head for the door. Brooke opens it for Peyton and she walks out. Brooke walks up behind Peyton who is waiting for the elevator and wraps her arms around her. She kisses her neck softly.

"You're so beautiful" She says kissing her again

Peyton's skin tingles at Brooke's touch and her lady business starts to moisten. Peyton turns and smiles at her. The elevator opens and the two get in. Holding hands on the ride down. Sam sees the two coming and smiles.

"Evening, ladies" Sam said smiling "The car's waiting for you"

"Thanks" Brooke says. She had already told George where they were going so she wouldn't have to disclose any information in front of Peyton.

The two got into the car and it started driving away. Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles. She reaches up and places her hand on Brooke's face. "You are amazing" she says

Brooke smiles a little "Why?"

"I've never been in a relationship like this" Peyton says "So open and free. I've never felt like this. You've given me a whole experience…" Peyton sighs "I didn't know it could be like this"

"Baby, it can be anyway we want it. I'm not going to hide how I feel about you. I'm not going to hold back kissing you or touching you or making love you to you."

Peyton smiles

"In fact" Brooke says moving towards Peyton "If I wanted to I'd fuck you right here baby"

Peyton's face turned a light shade of red "But George"

"There's a privacy window for a reason"

"Brooke"

"Just stick with me baby" Brooke says smiling "I'll show you how good it can be"

Peyton was getting excited and she knew Brooke wouldn't be afraid to express anything. Brooke grabs Peyton's lips and kisses her hard and passionately.

"Wow" Peyton says as they pull away

Brooke smiles at Peyton.

"So can I have a hint where we're going?"

"Nope" Brooke says with a grin

"You're awful!" Peyton says smiling

"Oh am I" Brooke says leaning over again and kissing Peyton's neck

"Brooke" Peyton moans "George can hear and see us"

All of a sudden the privacy divider went up and Brooke smiles "Guess he wants us to have our privacy"

"I guess so" Peyton says

Brooke pushes Peyton against the seat and crawls on top of her.

"Brooke" Peyton says softly

"Don't worry" Brooke says "I'm just giving you a preview for later."

Peyton smiles. Brooke braces Peyton's face between both of her hands, turning it up towards her and leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Oh, Brooke" Peyton says moaning as she pulls out of the kiss.

Brooke moves slowly up Peyton's jaw and toys with her ear a little. Then she moves to Peyton's neck and kisses her softly. She sucks lightly trying not to leave a mark.

"Brooke" Peyton says looking at her

"What?" Brooke says looking a little concerned

"Thank you"

Brooke looked confused "Why?"

"Because we're so happy" Peyton says "I don't mean just because of us but because of everything."

Brooke smiles at her "I'm happy too"

The car stops and George knocks on the window. Peyton puts it down.

"We're here Ms. Davis"

"Excellent" Brooke says crawling off of Peyton and sitting down.

George comes and opens the door for them. Peyton looks a little confused. They were outside the most expensive Italian restaurant in the city not dress properly to eat there. Plus she knew there was no way Brooke could afford a meal there. She started to panic a little. Brooke gets out of the car and turns to hold her hand out to Peyton. Peyton takes it and smiles.

"This is a really nice restaurant" Peyton says

"I know" Brooke says

Peyton looks Brooke "We're not really dressed to eat here" she says softly

"Oh, I know" Brooke says "Follow me" she adds holding out her hand

Peyton looks at Brooke and takes her hand. She follows her to the side door and they walk in. Brooke takes her up two flights of stairs and they exit onto the roof.

"Brooke" Peyton says

"Rachel's boyfriend's dad owns this place" Brooke answers "We've eating up here a hundred times. I called him and asked him if I could bring you up here"

"It's beautiful" Peyton says "The view is amazing"

"Yeah, it's pretty great" Brooke says

"There's a fire pit over there" Brooke says pointing "It's a little chilly tonight so I thought we'd eat over there"

"Oh, it's beautiful" Peyton says again

"I hope you don't mind but I selected the menu already and it will be brought up in about twenty minutes."

"No, I don't mind"

"Appetizers and salads will be up in about 5" Brooke says "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'd love one" Peyton says

"I ordered Sangria"

"Sounds great"

Brooke pours two glasses of wine and walks over to the edge where Peyton was standing looking at the city

"I've never seen this view before" Peyton says

"Yeah, it's great" Brooke says "It's even better in the summer but the snow adds a little glister to it"

"The view from the apartment isn't this good" Peyton adds

"Are you cold?" Brooke asks

"No, not really" Peyton adds

Brooke walks over and picks up a wrap. She walks back over and wraps it around Peyton's shoulders.

"Thanks" Peyton says

"You're welcome" Brooke says smiling "You look beautiful in the city light"

"Thank you" Peyton says smiling "You look gorgeous"

A man walks up on the roof "Hey Brooke" He says smiling

"Hi Pete"

"I have an appetizer sample"

"Thanks" Brooke says "Pete, this is my date, Peyton"

"Hey" Pete says "I'm Pete"

"Nice to meet you" Peyton says smiling

"Well enjoy and I'll be back in a few. Do you need more wine?"

"Sure, when you come up" Brooke says

"Great" Pete says "And dad made a special dessert for you tonight"

"He didn't have to do that" Brooke says

"You know he has a soft spot for you" Pete says turning and leaving

Peyton looks at Brooke and Brooke laughs.

"That's Jack's brother. He's a chef here at the restaurant"

Peyton smiles "Oh"

"Honey, I wouldn't bring you to a place that…"

"That you took other dates?" Peyton says

Brooke looks at Peyton "I've never brought anyone here" Brooke says

"You haven't?" Peyton asks

"Nope" Brooke says "I love this place and I've only ever been here with Rachel, Jack, and Pete."

"Wow" Peyton says "Why?"

"Because if that relationship didn't work out this place would be ruined for me and it's too important to me for that to happen"

Peyton takes a deep breath at what Brooke just said. She'd never brought anyone here before and tonight she brought her. What does this all mean?

Brooke just smiles at Peyton "We should try these appetizers" she says with a wink "Pete probably made this special for us"

"Then I can't wait" Peyton says walking over and sits down next to the fire where Pete had placed their food. Peyton looks at Brooke. She loved her so much. She just hopes that Brooke will love her someday.

Brooke notices that Peyton has a distant look on her face "Earth, to P. Sawyer" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her funny "What did you just call me?"

Brooke laughs "P. Sawyer"

"Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know" Brooke says laughing

"I like it"

"Me too"

"So what do we have here?" Peyton asks

"Well" Brooke says "Bruschetta, stuffed and fried olives, ascolana olives, **prosciutto** slices, **crostini** garnished with marinated zucchini, **little tomatoes** filled with tuna in oil and **crostini** garnished with sun dried tomatoes, and antipasto."

"Wow" Peyton says "Sounds interesting"

"Oh, it's very good but if you don't' like it don't eat it"

"I'll try it all" Peyton says "It all sounds wonderful"

Brooke hands Peyton one of the crostini and Peyton smiles. "Thanks" she says taking it and taking a bite. "This is wonderful" Peyton says holding it out to Brooke who also takes a bite.

"This is wonderful"

The two continue eating the sampler and the door to the roof opens. Pete walks over to the two.

"How was the sampler?"

"Wonderful" Peyton says

"This is really great, Pete"

"Thank you" Pete says "I have Warm Asparagus and Parmesan Salads and more wine"

"Thank you" Brooke says

"No problem" Pete says walking back downstairs

Peyton and Brooke both take bites of their salads.

Peyton sighs "Brooke" she says

"Yes" Brooke says looking at her

"If this place is so special to you then…" Peyton says stopping in mid-sentence

"Then why did I bring you here?" Brooke finished her thought

Peyton looks away "Yeah" She says softly

Brooke reaches over and moves Peyton's face so she's looking at her "Because you're special to me…"

Peyton looks surprised "I am?"

"Peyton…"

"We just went out on one date"

"But we've spent months together."

"I know but…"

Brooke leans in and kisses Peyton. Peyton kisses her passionately.

"What if we don't work?" Peyton asks

Brooke looks at her "I'm not worrying about that right now" she says softly "Right now I'm enjoying the most beautiful view of the city with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen with the most exquisite food."

Peyton smiles

"After dinner" Brooke says with a smile "I thought we'd walk through Central Park and then head home for a bubble bath"

Peyton smiles widens "That, honey, sounds like a wonderful idea"

The two share conversation as they finish dinner and all Peyton can think about is that Brooke brought her to a very special place and she would do anything to make it work.

All Brooke could think about was the fact that she was falling for Peyton and that scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to ruin the relationship they already had and now it was too late to go back. She just hoped this turned out better than her past relationship because not only would she lose Peyton she'd lose Sawyer as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**This gets a little mature towards the end. Probably should be rated M.**

Chapter 12

Brooke sits in a booth in a local diner looking over the menu. Rachel sits across from her staring at her with a perplexed look on her face. Something was different about Brooke and she couldn't figure it out. Brooke's cheeks were rosy and she had a huge smile on her face. Rachel kept staring at her trying to figure it out. Brooke looks up from her menu and notices Rachel staring at her.

"What?" Brooke says giving Rachel a dirty look

"What's with the look?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rachel grins "Brooke, I've known you my whole life and you have a look."

"Whatever"

"No, you look happy. In fact, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time"

"Life's good right now. I love being Sawyer's nanny"

"it's more than just that. There's something different about you"

"Don't know" Brooke says looking at the menu

Rachel kept studying Brooke for a few minutes and then she gasped "Oh my god!"

"What?" Brooke says looking at her again

"You slept with Peyton!"

"Rachel"

"You did"

"Rachel, enough"

Rachel looks at Brooke "But it's more than just sex"

"Rachel, just decide what you want to eat"

"Oh, Brooke" Rachel says "You've fallen in love with her haven't you?"

Brooke looks at her "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yes, you do" Rachel says "You're in love with Peyton"

"That's crazy" Brooke says "We just started dating"

"And you've fallen in love with her already. You were in love with her little boy the first day you met him and now you're in love with her"

"Rachel, I don't fall in love like that"

"I know" Rachel says "But you've fallen for her I can see it on your face"

Brooke just looks down at her menu. The waitress comes over and they order.

"Brooke, talk to me"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"The fact that you're in love with Peyton"

Brooke's face fills with a huge smile and she gets this goofy look in her eyes "She's really amazing"

Rachel smiles "Really?"

"Yeah" Brooke says

"Brooke, talk to me about it"

Brooke's grin fades away

"Brooke, honey, what is it?"

"Rach, I haven't felt like this…" she says stopping for a minute "Ever"

Rachel frowns "Brooke, you were in a very long relationship before"

"I know" Brooke says "But I didn't feel like this"

"Oh, Brooke, you've got it bad"

"I know" Brooke says "And I'm scared shitless"

"Why?" Rachel says looking confused "being in love is wonderful"

"Because this isn't like before. It's different. Peyton makes me feel like I've never felt before and I'm not sure how to deal with it so I'm ignoring it"

"Don't do that, Brooke. Love Peyton. Love Sawyer and make a life with her"

"What if she doesn't want a life with me?"

"Find out"

Brooke was about to say something when her cell phone starts ringing. She looks at it and smiles. She answers it. "Hello"

"_Hi Brooke" _a sweet little voice says on the other line

"Hi, Sawyer"

"_What are you doing?" _ Sawyer asks

"I'm having breakfast with Rachel. What are you doing?"

"_Watching TV. Momma's in the shower. We're going to breakfast with Uncle Lucas"_

"That sounds fun" Brooke says "Where are you going?"

"_I don't know. How come you were gone when I got up this morning?"_

"I'm sorry" Brooke says "You were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up"

_Sawyer sighs into the phone "When will you be home?"_

Brooke laughs a little "I don't know, buddy, but you're not going to be there anyway so it's ok"

"_Sawyer who are you talking too" _Brooke hears Peyton says in the background

"_Brooke" _She hears him answer

"_Sawyer!" _ Brooke hears Peyton yell and then she hears some commotion _"Hi Brooke" _Peyton says into the phone

"Hey" Brooke answers with a huge smile on her face

"_I'm so sorry that Sawyer bothered you. I was in the shower. I didn't even know he knew how to find your number on my cell phone"_

"_It's number 2 in there momma" _Brooke heard Sawyer says in the background

Brooke laughs into the phone "It's no big deal, P. Sawyer"

"_It's your day off and he shouldn't be bothering you"_

Brooke sighs "Yes, it's my day off and if I were just his nanny then you're right he shouldn't be bothering me but since I'm dating his mother and my role in his life has changed a little I think he can call me whenever he wants"

"_You sure?" Peyton asks_

"I'm sure" Brooke says

"_Thanks, Brooke" _

"No problem"

"_I'll see you tonight then" Peyton says _

"Sounds great" Brooke says "How about we take Sawyer to dinner tonight?"

"_He'd love that"_

"Ok, see you tonight" Brooke says before she hangs up her phone. Rachel is looking at her with a funny grin on her face "What?" she says taking a bite of her pancakes

"You're going to marry her!" Rachel says and takes a bite of her waffle

"I am not"

"Oh yes you are!" Rachel says "In fact, you're going to marry her, have another kid, get a dog and live happily ever after!"

Brooke just smiles as she eats her breakfast.

A little while later across town Peyton, Sawyer and Lucas sit in a fine dining restaurant. Sawyer is eating waffles and Peyton is staring off into space. Lucas notices and wonders what's going on.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks taking a sip of his coffee

"Me?" Peyton asks looking at him

"Yeah you" He replies "You've been staring off since our food came. You ok?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Peyton" Lucas answers

"It's Brooke"

Lucas looks confused "What's wrong with Brooke? I thought you two were hot and heavy"

"We were"

"Were?"

"Are" Peyton says with a sigh "I'm just confused"

"Why?" Lucas says in a concerned tone

"Because of where she took me the other night"

"Where'd she take you?"

"She took me to her favorite spot in the city. She's never taken any one there before and she took me"

"So what's wrong with that?" Lucas asks

"What does that mean?"

"That she likes you" Lucas says like he's stating the obvious

"Luke, I know she likes me but why would she take me there on our second date?"

"Did you ask her?"

"Well yeah" Peyton says

"What did she say?"

Peyton says "She said that I was special to her"

"Ok, then" Lucas says

"I've never felt like this before, Luke"

I can see it in your eyes that you really like Brooke"

"It's worse than that, Lucas, I'm in love with her"

"There is nothing wrong with that, Peyton"

Peyton sighs and eats her breakfast. After breakfast Lucas needed to leave for his game so Peyton and Sawyer headed home. When they walked in Peyton could hear the hum of the sew machine. A smile fills her face. She turns and heads the opposite wing of the penthouse. She walks into the room Brooke was using as her studio.

"Hey" Peyton says from the doorway

Brooke jumped a little and turns to look at Peyton "Hi" Brooke says smiling "I didn't think you'd be home so soon"

"Well Lucas had to leave for his game so Sawyer and I just came home. How was breakfast with Rachel?"

"Good" Brooke says "We had a lot of catching up to do"

"That's good" Peyton says "Looks like you're busy so I'll leave you to your work"

"No" Brooke says turning to look at her "I was just working on some dresses for the boutique, nothing that has to get done right now. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "I feel like being lazy"

Brooke laughs "That's not like you"

"I know but work has been crazy this week so it would be nice to just not do anything today"

"Then you should do that"

"I just might" Peyton replies "What are you doing today?"

"Just working on these dresses and then going to dinner with you and Sawyer"

"Well I won't keep you from working on them because I want you to get them into the shop but if you need anything holler and I'll come help you"

Brooke smiles at her "Ok" she says as Peyton starts to walk out the door. Brooke waiting a minute "Peyton!" she yells from her stool

Peyton walks into the room with a huge grin on her face "Yes?"

Brooke gets up and walks over to the doorway where Peyton is standing and wraps her arms around her and leans up softly grabbing Peyton's lips and kissing her passionately. When they pull apart for air Brooke leans in and bites Peyton's ear softly before whispering "I'd love to take you on my table over there"

Peyton blushes "Brooke…"

"Not right now. Sawyer's down the hall but as you're hanging out with him today I want you to think about lying naked on my table, which is covered in silk, with me in between your legs licking you while you pull my hair until you cum all over my face."

Peyton moans at Brooke's soft sexy words "Brooke…"

"Just so you know" Brooke says kissing Peyton's neck "there really isn't any place I go now that I don't think about making love to you"

"Brooke" Peyton says

Brooke smiles at her

Peyton sighs "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"I thought you didn't want me to do that when Sawyer was here?"

"Brooke, he loves you and he's excited we're together. Plus, I want to be in your arms when I fall asleep and when I wake up"

"I'd like that…" Brooke says

"But…"

"But I'm not sleeping in that room"

Peyton sighs "Then I'll sleep in yours" she says smiling "And this week we'll re-do the master bedroom so it's ours"

"Are you sure about this?" Brooke asks

Peyton's face falls "Am I moving too fast?"

"No" Brooke says "You just better be ready to have a sore tongue and a chapped pussy!"

"Brooke!" Peyton squeals

"Momma!" Sawyer yells from down the hallway

Brooke quickly grabs Peyton and kisses her again "We're in here little man"

Sawyer comes running down the hallway and into Brooke's studio "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm making dresses" Brooke says

"And I'm going to be lazy today" Peyton says

"Me too" Sawyer says "Until we go to dinner"

"Sounds good" Brooke says

"We'll be in the living room if you need anything" Peyton says

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling at her

Then Peyton does something Brooke didn't expect. She grabs her and kisses her hard on the mouth. Brooke smiles and Peyton sweeps Sawyer up and walks out of the room. The rest of the day everyone did their own thing and then they all went to dinner together. They returned home and it was bedtime.

"Momma" Sawyer says "Will you and Brooke both tuck me in tonight?"

Peyton looks at Brooke and Brooke nods "I'd love to help your momma tuck you in"

Peyton smiles at Brooke. She knew Brooke would be such a wonderful parent to Sawyer. She knew they could be great parents to a child of their own. She wondered if Brooke wanted to carry a baby and if she'd be willing to carry Lucas' baby. She also wondered if Lucas would give them a baby. All these thoughts were running through Peyton's head. She could see their whole life together and it was a perfect life… A life she never imagined she could have.

"Earth to Peyton!" Brooke says laughing

Peyton jumps a little "What?"

"I thought we were going to put Sawyer in bed?"

"We were…. I mean are" Peyton says "Come on baby boy"

Sawyer looks at his mother "You're crazy sometimes momma!"he says

Peyton laughs and lifts him up into the air.

"Come on, Brooke" he says as Peyton carries him down the hallway.

Peyton helps him get his pajamas on and then he crawls into bed. Peyton sits on one side of him and he looks at Brooke. Brooke just stands there and Sawyer pats the other side of the bed. She smiles and walks and sits down next to him.

"What are you going to read tonight?" Sawyer asks his momma

"I don't know" Peyton says "What would you like to hear?"

Sawyer yawns "I'm really tired momma" he says

"Then how about I just give you a kiss and you snuggle in and go to sleep?"

He yawns again "Ok, momma"

Peyton gets up and Brooke follows suit. Sawyer snuggles down into bed and Peyton tucks the blankets up to his chin. She then tucks them under his sides. "There you go! Snug as a bug in a rug"

Sawyer laughs and Peyton tickles his belly. He yawns again and his eyes roll a little indicating that he was going to fall asleep soon. "I love you momma" he says

"I love you too" Peyton says leaning over him and kissing him on the forehead "good night baby boy"

"Good night" he says. He then looks at Brooke "I love you too, Brooke" he says.

"And I love you" Brooke says leaning over and kissing him on the forehead as well

Peyton and Brooke shut off the light in Sawyer's room, close the door and then head down the hallway to the living room. Peyton plops down on the couch and Brooke smiles at her.

"Come here" Peyton says smiling at her

Brooke walks over and sits on the couch next to Peyton. Peyton smiles at her "Would you like to watch a movie?" Peyton asks

"Sure" Brooke says "But I'd love to put on my pajamas"

"Ok" Peyton says "Meet ya back here in 10"

"Sounds good" Brooke says

Both women get up and walk down the hallway to their bedrooms. They quickly change their clothes into their pajamas and meet back in the living room. Both women are in a pair of boy shorts and tank tops. Brooke's is very low cut and Peyton's was clinging to her breasts. Brooke could tell that Peyton was a little cold because her nipples were hard sticking through the tank top.

"Are you a little cold?" Brooke asks

Peyton smiles "A little but I'll warm up" she says lying on the couch. "Would you like to lay down with me?"

Brooke smiles and lays down on the couch in front of Peyton. Peyton turns the TV on and starts a movie. Brooke turns her head to look at her. "You're beautiful" she says softly

"So are you"

Brooke didn't like lying in front of Peyton. She wanted Peyton in front of her. "Switch me spots"

Peyton looks at her funny.

"Please" Brooke says

Peyton rolls over Brooke and Brooke moves back. She takes her arms and wraps them both around Peyton. "Much better" Brooke says

Both women are snuggled into each other watching the start of the movie. Brooke slowly moves her hands so that each hand has one of Peyton's nipples in it. She starts rubbing Peyton's nipples slowly.

"Oh…" Peyton moans

Brooke smiles as she makes circles with her fingers.

Peyton moans again.

Brooke rolls Peyton on her back and gets on top of her. She continues to rub Peyton's nipples. She lowers her face and moves Peyton's face so her neck is exposed. While she plays with Peyton's breasts she starts licking and sucking on Peyton's neck.

"Brooke…" Peyton says softly "Sawyer's just down the hallway"

"I know" Brooke says "He always calls for us so we'll be ok"

Peyton smiles and pushing Brooke up a little. Brooke looks at her a little confused. Peyton sits up a little and pulls her shirt over her head. Brooke smiles at her. Brooke runs her hands up and down Peyton's body. Peyton exhales at her touch.

"You're beautiful" Brooke says

Peyton just smiles. "Come closer" she whispers

Brooke leans into Peyton and Peyton grabs her and kisses her. "Brooke, I want your lips all over my body"

Brooke smiles and starts kissing Peyton's body. She first kisses her forehead, cheek, lips and the tip of her nose. She then moves to Peyton's neck and smiles.

"Can I mark you baby?"

Peyton looks at her "Yes" She whispers lightly

Brooke kisses Peyton's neck and then moves a little lower so that a top could cover it and starts suckling Peyton. Peyton moans and as Brooke is suckling her she moves her hand between Peyton's legs and feels the wetness. Brooke sits up with Peyton's juice all over her finger and licks it.

"Let's go to my room"

Peyton just shakes her head and Brooke stands up. Before Peyton could stand Brooke pulled her so her legs were hanging off the couch. Brooke kneels and puts Peyton's legs on her shoulder. She moves Peyton's shorts to the side a little and looks at Peyton's finely groomed crotch. She leans in and licks it softly. Peyton's body shivers at the touch. Brooke does it again and Peyton wraps her hands in her hair.

"Brooke" Peyton whispers

"yes" Brooke says lighting running her tongue up and down Peyton purposely avoid her clit.

"I want to make love to you at the same time…"

Brooke licks her once again and then stands up "Ok baby" she says and holds her hand out to Peyton. Peyton took it and they walk down the hallway to Brooke's room. Peyton looks around the room and smiles. Brooke had made it her own and she liked that.

Brooke turns around and looks at Peyton who's just standing in the doorway. "Are you going to come in?"

"Yeah" Peyton says smiling "In a minute"

Brooke looks at her confused

"I'll be right back" Peyton says smiling

Brooke was confused but she smiles and nods her head. After Peyton walks out of the room she walks over to her dresser. She looks at the different lingerie she has and decides on a red number. She quickly slips into it, lights a few candles, and then slips into bed. After a few minutes Peyton returns. Brooke's eyes widen when she sees what Peyton's wearing. Peyton stood at the end of the bed in a see through green teddy. Brooke sat up and looked at her.

"You're hot" Brooke says

Peyton smiles "So are you"

Peyton walks towards Brooke and Brooke noticed she has on a pair of high heel shoes. Brooke was getting turned on. Peyton smiled at her and crawls onto the end of the bed.

"Brooke, I want to make you feel so good"

"I'd like that" Brooke says

Brooke sits up against the headboard and Peyton slowly crawls towards her. Peyton pulls down the covers to expose Brooke. Peyton then slowly separates Brooke's legs and crawls between them. She pushes up Brooke's silk nightie and starts to kiss her thigh. She then crawls up the rest of the way and straddles Brooke. She leans down and kisses her passionately on the mouth.

"I want you" Peyton whispers in her ear

"I want you too" Brooke says grabbing Peyton's bottom lip and biting it softly

"Next time Lucas' is home and Sawyer stays there will you take me on your table?"

Brooke smiles "I sure will"

Peyton gets off Brooke and lays on her back pulling Brooke with her. The two kiss and explore each other's bodies. The kissing was hot and heavy and both girls were so wet they couldn't stand it. Peyton pulls away and rotates so her lady business was now at Brooke's face. Brooke knew what she wanted and the two woman starts to make love to each other. Brooke licks Peyton and Peyton licks Brooke. The two were so hot and passionate as they worked to make each other cum. The two thrust fingers into each other's lady business and stroking each other's g-spot.

Peyton pulls away "I want to cum together"

Brooke stops for a moment "Ok, baby"

The two continue licking each other's clits whiling fucking each other with their fingers. Brooke felt Peyton start to tighten around her fingers at the same time she was getting ready to release herself. Each woman maintained their speed as they each came all over each other faces. Their bodies shook in pleasure and they each licked the other clean.

Once Peyton had caught her breath she crawled back to the head of the bed. Brooke smiled at her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You are so good at that" Peyton says

"So are you…" Brooke whispers almost asleep "Come here"

Peyton smiles as Brooke holds open her arms and she lays in them. Peyton felt so safe in Brooke's arms and wanted to spend forever there. Brooke kissed the top of Peyton's head.

"I want to stay like this forever…" Brooke whispers before she falls asleep.

Peyton smiles and turns so she's facing Brooke. She snuggles in and drifts off to sleep where she planned to sleep for the rest of her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Sawyer is sitting on the couch watching TV. He's waiting for his mom and Brooke to get up. The phone in the apartment is starts to ring. Sawyer runs over and looks at it. On the phone is a picture his grandma and grandpa so he knows he can answer it.

"Hello" he says with a smile

"_Hi, honey" the voice on the other end says_

"Hi, Grandma" Sawyer responds

"_What are you doing?" she asks_

"I'm watching TV"

"_Oh, that sounds fun" _

"It is" Sawyer says walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch to resume watching his show. "I'm watching SpongeBob"

"_You're mom let's you watch that?"_

"Yes" Sawyer answers

"_I see" Anna, Sawyer's Grandmother answered "What is your mother doing now?"_

"Sleeping" Sawyer says into the phone.

"_Can you go wake her up for me, sweetheart?"_

"She not in her bedroom"

"_Well where is she sleeping then? On the couch?"_

"No, she's in Brooke's room"

"_Who's Brooke?"_

"Brooke is my nanny" he says.

_Anna gasps "Why is your mom sleeping in the nanny's room?"_

"She's momma's girlfriend" Sawyer answers

"_Will you please take the phone into her?"_

"Ok" he replies

Sawyer runs down the hallway and into Brooke's room. He crawls up on the bed and looks at his mom and Brooke sleeping.

"Momma" He says whispering into his mother's ear

She groans a little

"Momma" he says again

This time Peyton wakes up "What honey" She says rubbing her eyes and Brooke stirs next to her.

"What's wrong baby?" she asks sleepily

"Grandma's on the phone" Sawyer says holding out the phone to his mother

"What?" Peyton says looking a little shocked she takes the phone from her son. "Hello, momma?" she says with a soft voice

"_Hello Peyton" the other woman says into the phone_

Peyton knew by her mother's tone that something wasn't quite right "How's daddy?"

"_Your father's just fine Peyton. I was just having a lovely conversation with your son"_

"Oh you were" Peyton says looking at Sawyer "What were the two of you talking about?"

"_He told me you hired a nanny"_

"Mother, you knew that" Peyton says rolling her eyes as she looks at Brooke "Her name is Brooke remember. I told you I hired her a few months ago"

"_Maybe you told your father but you didn't tell me" Anna says_

Peyton sighs "Well I'm sorry mother." She replies

"_Sawyer also told me something else about your nanny"_

"Oh he did, did he?" Peyton asks giving Sawyer a look. He shrugs his shoulders at her

"_Sawyer seems to think you and his nanny are dating each other." Anna says with a little laugh _

Peyton takes a deep breath "He's right, momma. Brooke and I are seeing each other"

_Anna sighs "Peyton, what are you doing?"_

"Momma, don't"

"_She's your son's nanny. It's not a good idea, Peyton"_

"Thank you for your concern mom" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"_So you are sleeping in her room with your son in the house… Peyton, his little."_

"Momma, I know this isn't the reason you call so…"

"_Fine Peyton" Anna says "We will talk about this later. I'm calling to see if you and Sawyer will be coming here for Thanksgiving"_

"We wouldn't miss it momma" Peyton says smiling at Sawyer

"_Great!" Anna says "I'm sure Lucas, Nathan and Haley will be coming too"_

"I'm sure they will momma" Peyton answers "We all love coming home for Thanksgiving"

"_Great!" Anna says "Why don't you and Sawyer come out a couple of days early?"_

"I don't know about that momma" She says "I'm so busy with work that taking extra time off isn't always possible"

"_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" Anna says in a harsh voice "You're telling me that you can't spare a few extra days to spend with your mother and father"_

Great! Peyton thought. She hasn't lost her touch of the good old guilt trip. "No momma I guess you're right. We haven't been home in a while and I'm sure Sawyer would love the extra time with you and daddy"

"_Great!" Anna says with a happy tone in her voice "When will you come then?"_

"I'm not sure" she answers "I'm remodeling this week so I guess it will depend if it goes into next week that will limit the how early we can come"

"_Well just call me when you know so I know when to expect you"_

"Ok. Momma" Peyton says "I have to go. Sawyer's probably starving"

"_Then I better let you go" Anna says "I can't wait to see you all"_

"We can't wait to see you either"

"_Oh and Peyton" Anna says "One of these days you're going to have to bring one of your girlfriends home for us to meet"_

Peyton's face turned red "We'll see." She answers

"_Give Sawyer a kiss for me and tell him I love him. I love you both and I'm looking forward to seeing you next week"_

"We love you too momma" Peyton says "Good bye"

Peyton hangs up the phone and turns to look at Brooke who is now sitting up with Sawyer on her lap. "That was my mother"

"I gathered that" Brooke says smiling "Is everything ok?"

"Yes" Peyton says "She just wanted to know if Sawyer and I were coming to Buffalo for Thanksgiving"

"Are we going to go momma?" Sawyer asks with a huge smile on his face

"Of course" Peyton says "Grandma would like us to come early. Maybe Monday or Tuesday"

"Can we go?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "We'll have to see"

Sawyer frowns "Ok" he says "I'm kind of hungry"

Brooke squeezes him tightly "I'm hungry too!"

Both Brooke and Sawyer look over at Peyton and bat their eyes.

Peyton laughs at them "I'll get up and make some breakfast" She says smiles

Peyton gets up and Brooke's face fills with a huge smile. She didn't know when or how but Peyton was wearing a pair of her pajamas. She had on black silk shorts and the tank top that matches. Brooke liked that Peyton was wearing her clothes. Peyton grabs her robe and wraps herself in it turning just to give Brooke a lustful smile.

"You two coming" She says

"Yep" Brooke says climbing out of bed. She was in a pair of silk shorts and a silk top with sleeves. She didn't put a robe on she just picked Sawyer up and followed Peyton out of the room.

"So what would you two like this morning"

"I want waffles please" Sawyer says

"Ok" Peyton says "Brooke, is that ok?"

"Sure" Brooke says "Anything's fine. I'll make some coffee"

Brooke goes over to the coffee maker and starts a pot of coffee and then gets out a frying pan and pound of bacon. She pours Sawyer a glass of juice and starts frying the bacon while Peyton mixes up and makes waffles.

"So Brooke" Peyton asks softly

"What's up" Brooke answers over the sizzling of the bacon

"What are you plans for Thanksgiving?"

Brooke starts laughing "Um, I'll probably get a turkey frozen dinner and watch the Macy's parade then all the Christmas specials that are on TV while drinking bottle after bottle of wine until I pass out on the couch, why?"

"Wow" Peyton responds "That sounds like quite an interesting day"

"I usually go with Rachel and Jack to Aspen skiing but this year I'm just staying home"

"Why's that?"

Brooke didn't know how to answer. She didn't know that Peyton and Sawyer were going to be gone and that's why she told Rachel she wasn't going to go because wanted to spend the holiday with them. "Well things are pretty serious with Jack and Rachel and I didn't want to feel like a third wheel" she told Peyton thinking that was a great reason

"I see" Peyton says turning around and walking over to the stove so that Brooke was looking at her "I'm glad that you told them you didn't want to go because I was hoping that maybe you'd like to join Sawyer and me at my parents for the weekend"

Brooke looks at her "Really?" she says with a look of shock on her face

"Yes, really" Peyton says "I'd love for you to meet my mom and dad"

"Wow" Brooke says

"Yeah!" Sawyer says "Brooke's going to Grandma and Grandpa's with us"

Peyton smiles "I guess you can't say no now can you?"

Brooke smiles "I guess not" she says. She wasn't going to say no anyway. She wanted to go with Peyton and Sawyer. She was finding that she really didn't want to do anything with them.

"Great!" Peyton says "Well let's eat breakfast and then go look at some ideas for the master bedroom! The bed in your room is too small" she says will a smile "Not a lot of moving room"

Brooke blushed a little "Peyton"

Sawyer just looked at them and smiles. The little "family" sits at the counter and eats breakfast mostly listening to Sawyer talk about all the fun things they can do when they all go to Buffalo. Once breakfast was done Peyton and Brooke do the dishes and then walk into the master bedroom. Brooke looks around.

"These walls are depressing" She says looking at the plum colored walls. "They don't really remind me of you" Brooke says looking at Peyton

"They were red before I started dating Lydia" Peyton says "She didn't like the color so I had them painted"

Brooke smiled "Hum… red bedroom walls" she states "That sounds interesting"

"Do you really like that idea?"

"Sure" Brooke says

"I want this room to feel like our room"

"I know" Brooke says "And I want that too" she adds walking over and kissing Peyton.

Peyton smiles at Brooke "What was that for?"

"I just like you and wanted to let you know that"

"I like you too"

"We need to go get paint and bedding and someone in here to get rid of this furniture"

Peyton looks at her "We don't need to get all that stuff we can hire someone to do it"

"No" Brooke says "I want to do this together."

"Today?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "You got something better to do?"

"No, I guess not" Peyton sighs

"Good" Brooke says "get someone to come move all this furniture out while we go shopping. We cahn have this room done today"

"Really?"

"Really" Brooke says kissing Peyton again "Now chop chop" she says spanking Peyton lightly on the but as she walks out of the room "Sawyer" she yells

Sawyer comes running down the hallway and jumps into Brooke's arms "What do you want Brooke" He says smiling at her

"We're going shopping"

"For what" he asks

"Momma and I are going to redecorate her bedroom"

"Why"

"So I can live in there with her"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says kissing Brooke and hugging her tightly "Can we remodel my room too"

Brooke laughs "Let's save that for another day but if you find something cool for your room we can get it, ok?"

"Ok" he says exciting

"Go get dressed so we can go"

Sawyer hugs Brooke and looks at her "I love you Brooke" he says sweetly and then he leans in a little closer to her "And I hope that you stay with us forever and I can call you momma Brooke"

Brooke kisses Sawyer and leans into his ear "Can you keep a secret?"

Sawyer shakes his head yes

"I hope you can call me momma Brooke someday too"

Sawyer smiles and kisses Brooke again. Then Brooke puts Sawyer down and he goes running into his bedroom. The three get dressed and head out the door.

"Well I hired some guys to come in while we're gone to clear out the furniture. They're just going to put it in the other living room for now so I can get my clothes out of it later. Sam's going to supervise"

"Great" Brooke says

Sawyer is between Brooke and Peyton holding their hands. They look so perfect together.

"So what do we need to do?" Peyton asks

Brooke laughs "We need to get furniture, paint, bedding, and whatever else we find we like and want in our room"

Peyton smiles "our"

"Yeah, our" Brooke says leaning over and kissing her on the check as they walk into the street

"You just kissed me in public" Peyton says

"Oh, I'm sorry" Brooke says

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't know you didn't want me to kiss you in public"

"No, I do" Peyton says "It just surprised me"

"You're silly" Brooke says "I want the world to know we're together baby"

Peyton smiles and they get into the towncar. Sawyer sits between Brooke and Peyton. He loved them both so much and he was so happy that his mom was with her.

"I like it when we go places together"

"Me too" Peyton says

"It's my favorite thing to do" Brooke says

The car pulls up in front of a paint store. The three get out of the car and Brooke picks Sawyer up and swings him on her hip. Peyton loved that. Lydia hated Sawyer and that was one of the hardest things about their relationship. They walked into the store. A man walks over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for something in red" Brooke says

"Really" The man says

"Yes, we're painting our bedroom and we'd like red walls" Brooke says again

"Ok, I have lots of samples in red"

"Great" Peyton says

The man showed Brooke and Peyton several samples of different hues of red. They went through them and looked them over and over. Finally Peyton picked one up.

"I like this one" she says showing it to Brooke. It was deep rhubarb red with orange undertones. It was called rhubarb. "What do you think?"

"I like it" Brooke says

"It's going to be that simple to remodel with you" Peyton says

"Pretty much" Brooke says "If I really don't like something then I'll let you know"

"Ok" Peyton says

"We'll take two gallons of the rhubarb paint" Brooke says

"No problem" The man says "I'll be right back" the man walks into the back and after 10 minutes he came back with two gallons of paint. "It will be 100 hundred dollars"

Brooke pulls out her wallet and Peyton looks at her "I'll pay for the paint"

"No, I got it" Brooke says "Remodeling was my idea"

Peyton didn't know how this was going to work because she knew that she had four times the money Brooke did but she also didn't to make Brooke feel bad.

"Ok" Peyton says smiling at her

Brooke was surprised but glad Peyton didn't argue with her. She pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the man. "thank you" she says taking the two gallons of paint "Come on you two" she says smiling at Peyton and Sawyer.

They all walked out of the store and got back into the car. Peyton sat for a minute and then she looked at Brooke. She sighed "Brooke" she says softly

"Yeah" Brooke says looking at her

"You know I have plenty of money so it's really not a big deal for me to make the purchases today"

Brooke frowned "I have money too, Peyton" she says looking a little upset "I mean after all you insist on still paying me and I don't pay rent or really for any of the food and I've sold 30 dresses. I was able to pay you back for the loan and I've been saving my money ever since. It was my idea to redecorate so I'd like to pay for it"

Peyton nodded "I know it was your idea but it's our room. I think I should at least get to pay half for half of it"

Brooke sighs and then smiles "I think that's a fair idea" Brooke says leaning over and kissing Peyton causing Sawyer to giggle

"Great!" Peyton says

The car pulled up in front of a furniture store and out when the three again. "What are we looking for?" Sawyer says

"A new bedroom set for our bedroom" Peyton says

"Oh" Sawyer replies

Brooke and Peyton are holding Sawyer's hand as they walk into the store.

"What are we looking for" Peyton says "Do we want more than just bedroom furniture like a couch or a chair? Or both?" Peyton asks

"I think we should just look around and whatever shouts to us we should get"

"Sounds great to me"

The two walk around looking at different bedroom sets and furniture.

"Peyton, I think we should get something dark."

"Ok" Peyton says "And I was thinking of getting a couch and chair too"

"Sounds great"

They walk around a little longer and then stop at this gorgeous bedroom set. Brooke walks over and picks the tag up and starts reading it.

" Somerton Signature Mocha Bicast Leather Sleigh Bed 4 Piece Bedroom Set: Somerton Signature Sleigh Bed Upholstered with Bicast Leather in Mocha Finish. The Somerton Signature Sleigh Bed is an elegant centerpiece to the bedroom. This elegant wood bed bridges the gap between contemporary and transitional-a 'transtemporary' style, if you will. The sturdy hardwood solids are covered with cherry veneers and a rich dark finish with subtle highlights. The Signature's curved headboard with bicast leather upholstery adds a final touch of style and drama, making this a much-needed bed for any fashion-conscious yet practical consumer. The Signature Bedroom Collection has a full assortment of complementary hardwood bedroom pieces, all in a rich dark finish. The sensual curves work alongside the simple antique metal pulls to give this collection a passionate style that is down-to-earth and functional."

"It's beautiful" Peyton says

"It includes a2 Drawer Night Stand, 7 Drawer Dresser and Mirror. We can add a 5 drawer chest as well"

"I love it" Peyton says "Let's buy it"

"Ok" Brooke says

Brooke looks at the price tag "its 4,000 dollars"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her funny "Really?"

Then Peyton paused for a minute "Do you want to get something that doesn't cost as much?"

Brooke smiles "No, I've just never spent that kind of money before" she says "I mean since I've been away from my parents"

"Well you like it right?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"And I like it" Peyton says "And I'd like to spend every night next to you in that bed so I think we should get it" she pauses and takes a deep breath "And I can pay…"

"Stop it!" Brooke says "I have the money so let's get it"

"Ok" Peyton says with a smile "I saw some white furniture that I thought would look nice in the room as well."

"Let's go look at it" Brooke says

The girls looked at a white couch and white chair. They thought it would look perfect in their bedroom. After they bought their furniture and set up a delivery date. They got back into the car drove to one more shop.

"We need bedding" Peyton says

Sawyer sighs "I'm tired momma"

"Ok sweetheart" Peyton says "We have one more stop and then we can go home"

"Fine momma" he says

The car stopped in front of one more store. George turned to look at the girls.

"Sawyer can stay in the car if he'd like. He looks a little tired."

"Can I momma"

"Sure" Peyton says "Thanks, George"

"No problem"

The girls got out of the car and walked into the store. They looked around and both stopped at the same bedding. Brooke looked at Peyton.

"It's perfect"

Peyton smiles "I think so too"

The bedding was black and white. It had a large black boarder around the edge and then a white center with different geometrical shapes on it. It was perfect. The girls bought it and headed back to the car. George took them home. Everyone was a little tired. Sam was waiting for them at the door.

"Hello, girls" he says with a smile "All the furniture is moved and the guys said they would be back in two days to take it off your hands"

"Great" Peyton says

"Sawyer looks whipped"

"He's ready for a nap" Peyton says

"Me too" Brooke says

Sam laughs "Well I'll get your packages and bring them up in a little while"

"Thank you" Brooke says

The three went upstairs to their apartment. Peyton looks at Brooke.

"I'm tired"

"Me too"

Sawyer yawns "I'm tired too. Let's all take a nap"

"Brooke smiles "I was thinking could lay down and watch a movie"

"I'm in" Peyton says

"Me too" Sawyer replies

The three put on their snuggle duds and went into Brooke's bedroom. Brooke put in Cars because it was Sawyer's favorite movie and within 15 minutes everyone was asleep. It was the perfect picture. They really were becoming a family… The perfect family…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The Land Rover is cursing down I-90 heading west. Peyton is driving and Brooke is sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. Sawyer was busily coloring in the back. They had been on the road for 3 hours and had about 4 more to go. Peyton had noticed that Brooke had been extremely quiet and wondered why.

"So" Peyton says "The bedroom looks great"

"yeah" Brooke says not looking at her

"I love the color"

"Me too"

"And the bed is amazing"

Brooke looks at her and smiles "That it is"

"You feeling at home in there?" Peyton asks "Did I give you enough closet space? Do you need another drawer in the bathroom?"

"No" Brooke says with a sigh "I have enough room and I'm very comfortable in there"

Peyton sighs again. She could tell something was bothering her girlfriend. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked continuing to stare out the window

"Oh, I don't know" Peyton says sighing "We've been driving for 3 hours and all you've said to me is yeah, no, sure, alright, etc"

Brooke turns to look at Peyton "Oh, I'm sorry" Brooke says "I didn't realize that's what I was doing"

"Is something on your mind?"

"I don't know"

"did you change your mind about spending the week with my parents?"

"No!" Brooke says

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Peyton" Brooke says putting her hand on her shoulder "I'm very excited about going to meet your family"

"Then honey what is it?"

Brooke sighs "I'm just not good at this"

"At what?" Peyton says

"Family"

"Oh" Peyton says looking back at the road "Do you mean like Sawyer and me?"

Brooke gasps "Absolutely not!" she says "You know I enjoy being with you and Sawyer. I just…"

"My mom and dad are really nice"

"I'm sure they are since they raised you"

Peyton smiles "But you won't meet my dad until Wednesday night because he's at sea. He's a ship boat captain" she says "He used to go on long trips but he just takes things up and down the coast now"

"That sounds like an interesting job"

"It is. My mom was a school teacher. She retired a few years ago. Now she's in all these lady leagues and stuff"

Brooke smiles "She sounds really nice"

"They are, I promise" Peyton says "Don't worry they're going to love you"

"I don't know about that, Peyton" She says "Like I said I don't do well with families"

Peyton sighs "Everything will be just fine"

"I hope so" Brooke says looking back out the window

Peyton was worried about Brooke's odd behavior. She was always so confident and sure of herself. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was. She just hoped she wasn't changing her mind about their relationship.

The trip continued and Peyton and Brooke shared a few words here and there but Peyton mostly spent the rest of the time on her phone with her office since Brooke wasn't really talking to her. They pulled off the highway onto a winding road. The road leads into a little town on the outskirts of Buffalo. Peyton pulled into a cul-de-sac. She pulls into the driveway on the curve. She looks over at Brooke and smiles at her. Brooke takes a deep breath.

"This is my childhood home" Peyton says smiling

"It's beautiful" Brooke says "I love the tire swing in the front yard"

"My dad used to push me on it when I was little. Sawyer loves it. He laughs and laughs"

"There's a lot of snow here"

"Always is" Peyton says with a smile "Sawyer will probably convince you to help him build a snowman"

"That house there" Peyton points to the house next door "Was where Haley grew up. Her parents sold it when she got married to Nathan and they bought an RV and are traveling around the country."

"I don't think Haley likes me much"

Peyton sighs "The big city changed Haley and so did the fame that came with her singing career and Nathan's career in the NBA."

"I see" Brooke says

"That window there" Peyton says pointing at the window on the second floor to the left of the front door "That's my bedroom" she adds "My mom never changed it. It looks like it did when I was in high school. I have to warn you I was a little eccentric."

"Oh really" Brooke says raising her eyebrow at Peyton

"yeah"

"Momma" Sawyer says sleepily from the back seat

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are we at Gran's house yet?"

"Look out the window"

Brooke and Peyton turn to look at Sawyer as he looks out the window "YES!" he screams

Peyton and Brooke both start laughing.

"Why are we still sitting in the car?" he asks with a confused look on his face

"Because I was telling Brooke about the neighborhood"

"Did you tell her about the park and the sled hill and the ice skating rink and the …"

Peyton laughs "Slow down buddy" she says "I figured you'd tell Brooke all about all that stuff"

"Is granps home?"

"No, honey but he will be on Wednesday"

"We're really going to spend the whole week and weekend here?"

"Yep"

"Yes!" Sawyer says "Let's go!" he adds undoing he car seat and opening the car door.

Just as he was getting out of the car the front door opened. Standing there was an older woman with blonde curly hair. The sides were pinned up. Brooke blinked. If she didn't know better she would have swore Peyton was standing in that door way. She smiles and Peyton looks at her funny.

"What?" Peyton says

"You're going to be a beautiful older woman"

"What?" Peyton asked again with confusion in her voice

"You look just like your mother"

Peyton smiles "Yeah, I do" she says

"So you're going to be a beautiful older woman" Brooke says pointing to the door

Peyton hadn't realized her mother was standing in the door way because she was turned around pulling her purse out of the back seat.

Sawyer was already in her arms hugging and kissing his grandmother when Peyton turned to look.

"Oh" Peyton says "I didn't realize my mom had come out of the house"

"Well she did and she's staring at the car"

"She probably wonders what we're doing"

"Maybe" Brooke says

"Come on" Peyton says smiling "Let's go so I can introduce you to my momma"

Brooke sighs and opens the car door. Peyton does the same. She waits for Brooke to get on her side of the car and grabs her hand.

"Don't be nervous, B. Davis." She says with a smile "She's going to love you"

"I hope say" Brooke says taking a deep breath

Peyton and Brooke walk up the sidewalk to the porch where Anna Sawyer was standing with her grandson on her hip and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi momma" Peyton says releasing Brooke's hand and hugging her mom

"Hi, baby" Anna says releasing her daughter who instantly grabs Brooke's hand again.

"Momma" Peyton says looking at Brooke "This is my girlfriend, Brooke"

Anna smiles and holds out her hand "Hello, Brooke" she says as Brooke shakes her hand "I'm Anna Sawyer and it's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Brooke says smiling

The two women release hands and Anna sighs "Well it's pretty cold out here and I just pulled out a tray of turkey shaped sugar cookies that are going to need to be frosted and I have some hot cocoa on the stove"

"You do?" Sawyer says smiling

"I sure do"

"Sawyer, why don't you go inside with Grandma and Brooke and I will get the bags and be in shortly"

"Ok momma"

Anna looks at Peyton "Oh the bags can wait, Peyt. You've just made that long drive here. Come in and relax a little and then I'll help you with your bags later"

Peyton sighs. She wanted to give Brooke a minute to process before they had to go into the house.

"Mom, once I sit down to relax I'm not going to want to haul in all our stuff. It will only take a minute"

"Ok, sweetheart" Anna says "Whatever you want. Is Sawyer going to stay in one of the guestrooms this time?"

Peyton looks at her mother a little funny "Huh?"

"He usually sleeps with you when you come here" Anna says with a funny look on her face

Peyton didn't understand "What's wrong with your face?"

Anna clears her throat "Peyt, I'm not trying to be rude or nosy but I'm sure there won't be room in your bed this time for Sawyer so he should stay in his own room."

Peyton starts laughing hysterically

"What's so funny?" Anna asks

"Yes, mom." She says "Sawyer will stay in one of the guestrooms"

Brooke's face was a little red "Um, I can stay in a guestroom" she says realizing what Anna was implying

"Of course not!" Anna says "You'll stay with Peyton. I just know that this little man can be a little demanding and the two of you might like a little alone time"

"Mother!" Peyton says now her face turning red

Anna winks at Peyton "What?" she says as she turns to walk into the house closing the door behind her

Peyton looks at Brooke "I'm so sorry she just said that"

Brooke smiles "It's ok. I can stay in a guestroom though." She says "I don't mind"

"No, absolutely not" Peyton says "You'll sleep in my room with me"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Let's get our bags before my mother thinks we're doing something out here and makes more comments about it"

Brooke laughs "sounds good"

The two women went to the car and got the bags and took them into the house.

"Wanna help me run them upstairs real quick?" Peyton asks

"Sure" Brooke says following her.

Peyton first stopped at a room on the back side of the house and put Sawyer's bag on top of the dresser. She quickly unpacked his clothes while Brooke stood in the doorway and watch.

"Jamie and Sawyer will stay in here together" she says smiling "Mom and dad bought them bunk beds but we haven't bunked them yet because both boys are still little"

"That's sweet" Brooke says

Peyton finishes and walks to the door. She leans in and kisses Brooke softly. "There is a bathroom through that door and then my room is across the hallway." She says "come on, I'll show you"

Peyton walks out the door and across the hall she opens the door "Now don't laugh"

"I won't" Brooke says. She walks in and looks around. The walls of the room were red like a traditional red not the red of their new bedroom. One wall was floor to ceiling end to end shelving covered with records. The other walls were covered in drawings and album covers. "Wow" she says looking at Peyton

"I know a little much huh?"

"No, I think I did a good job remodeling our room" Brooke says

Peyton smiles "Yeah, it reminds me of home"

"I hope that's a good thing"

"It is" Peyton says "How about we unpack and head downstairs?"

"Sure" Brooke says

"The closet and draws are empty so just put your stuff anywhere"

"Thanks" Brooke says. She takes a deep breath. She was really overwhelmed about being in Peyton's childhood home.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton says from the bathroom

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason" Peyton says walking out "Just making sure."

Brooke and Peyton unpack their stuff and head back down the stairs. The house smelled amazing. It smelled like cookies and pies and roast. Brooke thought it smelled so homey. They entered the kitchen and Sawyer was bellied up to the counter with frosting on his face and a mug full of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Hi momma" He said smiling

Peyton laughs "Hi baby" she says walking over to him "It looks like you've already gotten into grandma's cookies"

"Gran said I could have one"

"It's fine" Peyton says

Anna smiles "You're at Gran's house now! Everything's ok." She says looking at Brooke "Can I get you a cookie and some hot cocoa, Brooke?"

Brooke was extremely uncomfortable but she didn't want to be rude "Sure, thanks" she says

"Well come on and sit down you two" Anna says getting two mugs of hot cocoa and two cookies on a plate

Peyton sits down on one side of Sawyer and Brooke didn't know where to sit so she sat on the other side of him.

"So how was the drive?" Anna asks

"Good" Peyton says "I did some business on the way here"

Anna looks at her "Peyton, that's so rude. You had this beautiful woman sitting next to you and instead of having wonderful conversation with her you made business deals?"

Peyton smiled. Her mom thought Brooke was beautiful.

"It's ok, Mrs. Sawyer" Brooke says "I wasn't that chatty. I was enjoying to view"

"Alright then" Anna says "Just don't let my daughter be rude to you and call me Anna, please"

"Ok, Mrs. Sawyer"

Peyton laughs a little "Brooke, you just called her Mrs. Sawyer again"

Brooke sighs "Oh, I'm sorry, Anna" she says

Anna could tell that Brooke was really nervous about being there she just wanted her to relax. "So is it too early to start quizzing you two on your relationship?"

Peyton's face turns red "Momma!"

"What?" Anna says smiling "I'm interested."

Brooke smiles at her "I'm Sawyer's nanny"

"Yes, he mentioned that on the phone." Anna says walking over and stirring the crockpot "I made pot roast. I hope you like that Brooke. If Peyton would have told me you were coming I would have made your favorite dinner so you'd feel comfortable"

"I like pot roast" Brooke says smiling

"Oh good" Anna says "So you're Sawyer's nanny"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling

"How'd…"

"Mom, back off" Peyton says

"Peyton asked me to go to a charity event with her"

"Wow" Anna says "Peyton asked you out?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"She must of really had the hots for you"

Peyton starts laughing "Did you just say hots?" she asks her mother

Brooke laughs a little

"Sorry" Anna says rolling her eyes at her daughter "So did you go to the charity event?"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling at Peyton remembering how that night turned out

"And you two live together?"

"We were living together when she asked me out" Brooke says "My apartment was broke into and I got hurt so Peyton offered to take care of me and for me to live with her as part of my salary"

Anna smiles at her "I see"

"So you went to the charity event and…"

"Mom, you're acting like I'm in high school and you have to interrogate my date before we can go out"

Brooke laughs "It's ok, P. Sawyer. She's just curious because you kept me a secret"

"Peyton is very guarded and keeps things pretty much to herself. I'm surprised that she let Sawyer know about your relationship"

"They didn't have to tell me Gran" Sawyer says "I fixed them up"

Anna looks at Peyton and Brooke.

"He fixed you up"

"He definitely wanted us together" Peyton says smiling at Sawyer

"I love Brooke" Sawyer says "She's the best and I hope she'll be my other momma someday"

Anna looks at Peyton and Brooke.

Peyton rubs her son's head "Well honey Brooke and I just started dating"

"So" Sawyer says

Anna laughs "His just like his mother, strong willed"

Brooke smiles "that's for sure"

"So Brooke" Anna says "What are you interests?"

"I'm trying to make it in the fashion design world"

"Really" Anna says "that sounds interesting"

"She makes beautiful dresses"

"Well" Anna says "I know I'm just a little old house wife but we always have a New Year's Eve party at the women's league, I'd love to buy one of your dresses. I always wear the same boring black dress. Spicing it up might be nice"

"I'd be honored to make you a dress, Anna" Brooke says smiling

"Great!" Anna says "Would you two like to help Sawyer and I frost cookies?"

"Sure" Brooke says sighing in relief

"Come on then" Sawyer says grabbing Brooke's hand and leading her to the kitchen table

Brooke sits down and Sawyer climbs up on her lap. Peyton stands to join them.

"Hey Peyt" Anna says

"Yes, momma?" she answers

"Can you help me get my Thanksgiving Day platters out of the pantry?"

"Sure momma" Peyton says following her mom into the pantry

"Oh my gosh, Peyton" Anna says hugging her daughter "Brooke is amazing, sweetheart!"

Peyton smiles "I know momma, I know"

"I can just tell she has a good heart"

"She does, momma" Peyton says "She loves Sawyer and she's so wonderful with him and she's not afraid to be affection with me in public"

"Oh baby " Anna says hugging her again "I'm so happy for you"

"Momma, I think I'm in love with her"

"I know you are"

"How's that?"

"She's here isn't she?"

Peyton smiles.

"Come on. Let's go frost cookies"

Peyton and her mom walk back into the kitchen where Brooke and Sawyer were laughing and decorating cookies. It melted Anna's heart to see Brooke with her grandson. She knew that Brooke was the perfect woman for her daughter and grandson. She was so glad Peyton brought her.

They decorated cookies and ate dinner. Brooke gave Sawyer a bath while Peyton helped her mom clean up. Sawyer feel asleep in Brooke's arms on the couch while they were all watching a movie. And then Peyton and Brooke went to bed shortly after that.

The next morning Brooke woke to a loud noise that made her jump. She turned to find Peyton gone. She grabbed her sweatshirt and headed down the stairs. Sawyer was running around the house.

"Morning Brooke" he shouts as he passes her

He was being chased by Lucas "Hi Brooke" He says smiling

"Hi" she says surprised to see him.

On the second loop around the house Lucas stops where Brooke is standing and gives her a huge hug. "Nathan and I have a game Friday so we decided to come this morning."

"Great" Brooke says smiling at him

"Peyton and Haley are in the kitchen with Anna"

"Ok" Brooke says walking into the kitchen

Peyton sees her right away "Good morning honey" She says smiling "I hope we didn't wake you" she adds walking over and kissing her on the lips

Brooke was taken back a little and Peyton notices.

"Are you ok?" she whispers in her ear

"Yeah" Brooke says "Um…"

Peyton could tell something was wrong. "We'll be right back"

"Ok" Anna says

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and leads her back into the hallway "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brooke says

"You look like you want to bolt"

"No" Brooke says "I… I mean you just kissed me in front of your mother and Haley"

"Oh did that embarrasses you?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just didn't think you'd want to be so open in front of everyone"

"Why not?"

"Ok" Brooke says. She was feeling really out of place in a house full of people.

"Wanna come help us in the kitchen?"

"Sure" Brooke says trying to shake it off

Brooke and Peyton walk back into the kitchen and Haley had her sleeves rolled up and is working bread dough.

"We're making bread" Anna says smiling at Brooke

"I've never made bread before" Brooke says

"Oh, would you like to help?" Anna says

"I'd love too"

"Great!" Anna says "Grab a bowl"

The women spend the morning laughing and making bread while the guys played with the kids. It was early afternoon and Sawyer and Jamie were so tired they passed out on the couch. All the bread was made and the kitchen was clean.

Anna brought out a deck of cards "Who's up for a game of bullshit"

"Oh boy" Lucas says

"I'm in" Nathan says

"Me too" Haley says

"I guess I'm in" Brooke says looking at Peyton

Peyton smiles "I'm always in" she says laughing

Brooke looks at everyone in the room "Why is she laughing?"

Lucas sighs "because she always wins and she thinks she's unbeatable"

"Well none of you have ever beat me so I am unbeatable"

Brooke sighs "I've never really played but I'm up for beating Peyton"

Anna smiles "that's my girl, come on you guys"

Everyone stands up and walks into the dining room. They all sit down. Anna starts dealing out the cards. They play for a while and then Sawyer and Jamie come out. Peyton gets up to get them a snack.

"Ok" Anna says "We're going to get Peyton this time"

Everyone looks at her. "Brooke, we're going to help you call her out."

"Huh?"

"When she says she has something if any of us have that card we'll pull our ears. That why you'll know how many are out there and you can call her out"

Brooke laughs "I love it"

"Shh… shh" Here she comes

Peyton sits back down and they all play for a little longer. The door opens and a woman is shouting.

"Anyone home?"

"We're in here" Anna says

Another older woman walks in "Hello everyone"

Lucas and Nathan stand up "Hi mom" they both say together each giving her a hug. Peyton and Haley also get up and hug her.

"Aunt Karen" Peyton says "This is my girlfriend, Brooke"

"Nice to meet you" Karen says shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too"

"So what's going on here?" Karen says

"Brooke is kicking Peyton's ass in bullshit" Lucas says

"No way" Karen answers "No one beats Peyton at bullshit"

"She's got quite the handful of cards there" Haley says laughing

"I'm just off my game a little today" Peyton says "But I'm going to get back on track right here. I have 3 Queens"

Brooke looks around the table "Bullshit"

"Oh man!" Peyton says picking up the cards again. She studies her hand "2 Kings"

Brooke looks around but she's not sure of the signals "Um… bullsh.."

Peyton looks up and sees everyone pulling on their ears. "Cheaters!" she yells

"Huh?" everyone says at once

"Momma, I just saw you give Brooke a look!"

"No, I didn't Peyton"

"Yes you did! You're all a bunch of cheaters"

Anna laughs "You have met your match, sweetheart" she says walking over and hugging Brooke "I like this girl"

"I'm going to go play with the kids because they're not cheaters and I'm still the best bullshit player!"

"Ok, ok" Anna says smiling "Well Brooke we're going to expect you to come back here because you've held Peyton to her lowest Bullshit score since she had the flu and I'm thrilled!"

Brooke smiles and Anna hugs her again "So I guess that means all Peyton's other girlfriends weren't able to play along as well as I was, huh?"

Anna looks at her confused "Other girlfriends"

"Yeah like Lydia"

"Oh, honey" Anna says "You're the first girlfriend Peyton's ever brought home"

"I am?"

"You are" She says "So don't break my baby's heart…"

"I won't" Brooke says

"I should get dinner started" Anna says

"I'll help you" Brooke says and everyone looks at her

She just smiles and gets up. She follows Anna into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make lasagna tonight"

"That sounds wonderful" Brooke says

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Brooke says

"Tell me about your family"

Brooke looks down "I don't have a family"

"What do you mean?"

"When I came out my mother disowned me and I kept in touch with my father for a while but then he stopped talking to me too"

Anna's faced filled with a sad look "Oh, honey" she says "I'm so sorry"

"Sorry for what" Peyton says walking into the kitchen

"Nothing" Anna says

"Momma" Peyton says "be nice"

"I am. Brooke and I are just talking"

Peyton walks up and wraps her arms around Brooke's waist "Is she?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says "Just checking" she adds before kissing Brooke on the check and walking back out of the kitchen.

"Would you like to fry the hamburger?" Anna asks

Brooke smiles "I'd love too"

Anna and Brooke work on making dinner and make small talk for a little while. As Anna put the pan in the oven she turns to look at Brooke.

"You know, Brooke, Peyton's in love with you"

Brooke smiles "I know" she says

"You're afraid to tell her you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Brooke" Anna says "You love my daughter and my grandson"

"I do" Brooke says

"Don't be afraid to tell her…"

Brooke just smiles at her and the walk back into the living room where everyone is sitting. Brooke walks over and sits next to Peyton.

"We were just talking about going to a club tonight"

Brooke looked at Peyton "Are there clubs around here?"

"A few" Lucas says laughing

"I'll keep Sawyer and Jamie" Anna says

"Or I can" Karen says

"We haven't been out without all the eyes on us in years" Haley says

"No we haven't" Nathan adds

"Well then let's go" Peyton says "We can go to TRIC"

"TRIC?" Brooke asks

"Karen's club" Haley says

"Karen owns a club?" Brooke says looking at the older woman

"Guilty" She say smiling

"Cool" Brooke says

"You interested?" Peyton asks

"I'll go anywhere with you" She says smiling at Peyton

"Great!"

Anna clears her throat "No one is going anywhere until you all eat the pan of lasagna Brooke and I just put in the oven"

Everyone laughs.

After dinner everyone is getting ready. Brooke is standing in Peyton's closet looking at her clothes. Peyton walks in and grabs her turning her around to face her. "hi baby" She says softly

"Hi" Brooke says smiling

"You having a good time?"

"Yeah, I am" Brooke answers

"My mom isn't being too pushy is she?"

"No" Brooke says "I really like your mom"

"She really likes you"

"I'm glad" Brooke says

Peyton kisses her passionately on the mouth "What are you thinking about wearing tonight?"

"I don't know" Brooke says sighing

"I wanted it to be something sexy for you"

"If you wanna turn me on wear that sassy little red halter top and your tight fitting jeans. Every time you're in that I start tingling and wanting to get you out of it!"

"Peyton!" Brooke says looking shocked "You're dirty"

"Maybe I am" Peyton says "Put that on and find out!"

Brooke smiles. She just so happened to pack that top so she went and get it. She put it on and then fixed her hair in a fancy ponytail. Peyton smiled from ear to ear when she saw her.

"You look hot!"

"Oh, you got the hots for me?"

"Yeah baby I do" Peyton says "In fact, later tonight I'm going to get you out of those clothes and into my bed"

"oh really"

"Really" Peyton says

There as a knock at the door "You guys ready?" Lucas' voice asks through the door

"Yeah" Peyton says kissing Brooke "We're coming"

The two women walk out of the room and Lucas looks at them.

"Damn, why are the two hottest women in Buffalo gay?"

"Thanks Luke" Peyton says

"You two are smoking hot"

Brooke just smiles at him

Everyone heads downstairs and leaves for the club. They arrive at the club and Peyton walk in hand in hand with Brooke. Lucas can't believe how many people they went to high school with are still there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Lucas and Nathan Scott!" a man says from the bar

Nathan and Lucas look and see Antwon Taylor.

"Skillz?" Lucas says

"Yeah, it's me!" he says walking over to them "And look you have Skinny Legs and Hales with you. What you doin' here?"

"We're home for Thanksgiving" Lucas says "We come home every year"

"Yeah, me too" Skillz says "How you been Skinny Legs?" he adds hugging Peyton

"I'm good, Skillz. It's good to see you"

"You too" Skillz answers "Who's the pretty brunette?"

"I'm Brooke Davis" Brooke says holding out her hand

"Antwon Taylor" He says kissing her hand "You're quite a looker"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling

"Back off, Skillz" Peyton says "She's with me"

"Good work!" Skillz says looking at his watch "Well it was good seeing ya all but I gotta go meet Mouth. Maybe we can hook up another night while we're all in town"

"Sounds good" Nathan says

Skillz walks out of the club and the gang walks further in.

"Who wants a drink?" Lucas says

"I do" Peyton says

"Me too" Haley adds

"I'm always up for a drink" Brooke replies

"Alright ladies" Nathan says "We'll be right back"

Lucas and Nathan head towards the bar. Haley looks at Brooke and Peyton.

"We gonna dance bitches?"

"Sure are" Brooke says grabbing Peyton's hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

The three women dance, laugh and have a good time while the guys keep the drinks flowing. Once in a while they'd join the girls on the dance floor but not every often. The crowd slowly got smaller and smaller but the girls just kept signaling for more drinks and dancing. Finally, it was last call and the girls had to leave but didn't really want too. The guys help them make their way to the car because they were really drunk.

"That was so much fun" Haley says "Peyton and Brooke you two are a lot of fun. We should hang out more often back home"

"We would if you weren't such a high class bitch" Peyton says laughing

"Hey" Haley says "I'm not a bitch"

"Yeah ya are" Peyton says "You've changed"

"We've all changed" Lucas says

"Yes we have" Peyton adds "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we all just stayed here"

"Not me" Nathan says "I'm glad we moved to the big city and Lucas and I got drafted by the Knicks"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Well if I didn't move to the city I would have never met Brooke so I'm glad I moved there for that reason!"

"I'm glad I met you too, Peyton!" Brooke says leaning over and kissing her

Nathan and Lucas know the girls are pretty drunk and find their drunken babble funny.

"I love New York" Brooke slurs "You never have to do the same thing twice if you don't want too"

Peyton grabs Brooke's face "I love you" she says and Lucas looks at her

"Peyt"

She turns and snaps at him "What?" she says "I do. I love Brooke Davis!"

Lucas sighs "I know but…"

"But what?" Nathan says "If the girl loves her then she should tell her"

"Amen!" Haley says "We all know that Peyton's in love with Brooke. I mean she dated Lydia forever and she never once brought her home to meet ma and pa"

"No, she never did" Lucas says looking at Peyton "You must really love this girl"

Peyton smiles "I do and I love how wonderful she is with Sawyer"

"I love Sawyer" Brooke says

"I know you do" Peyton says

"I love Jamie and Sawyer" Haley says

"Ok girls" Nathan says "Get in the car"

"I don't want to go home" Haley says "I want to stay out and dance"

"Me too" Brooke says

Lucas and Nathan look at each other. They were a little intoxicated themselves.

"The club is closed, girls" Lucas says

"Fine" Haley says crawling into the car

"Ok" Brooke says following her and Peyton just falls into the backseat on top of the other two women. The guys laugh and shut the door. On the way home the girls were singing at the top of their lungs and laughing. They were having so much fun. The car pulls into the cul-de-sac and into the Sawyer's driveway.

"Ok girls" Nathan says "Get your asses out of the car, we're home"

"We can't open the door" Haley says "Peyton's fat ass is in the way"

"Hey my ass is not fat!"

Lucas opens the door "Come on Peyton" he says

"I can't get out"

"Get off me" Haley says pushing Peyton causing her to fall on the floor

"Hey" Brooke says "Don't hurt her"

Peyton starts laughing "I'm fine but I don't know how to get out of here"

Nathan and Lucas walk around the car and open the other door. Peyton is laying there looking up at them.

"Hi" she says smiling

"Hi" Lucas says "Give us your arms"

"Ok" she says

Lucas and Nathan pull Peyton out of the car and Haley starts laughing. Brooke tries to get out of the car and falls onto the cement

"Shit" She says

Lucas looks at her "Are you ok?"

"I don't know" Brooke says laughing and Peyton starts laughing

"Holy Shit" Nathan says "You guys are messed up"

"Let's go in the basement and party some more" Haley says "Like we'd do in high school"

"Um, I think you've done enough partying for tonight" Nathan says

"No come on" Peyton says "Let's go dance more. Brooke you wanna dance more"

"I can't get off the ground" She says

The front door opens and Anna comes out.

"What in the world is going on out here?"

"Oh shit!" Peyton says "You guys we woke up my mom. She's going to call all your parents and we're all going to be in trouble"

Brooke starts laughing "I'm not going to be in trouble because she won't be able to reach my mom. I have no idea where the bitch even is"

"Ok, kids" Anna says "Everyone in the house"

"But mom" Peyton whines

Anna chuckles she hasn't seen her daughter like this in a long time and she kind of liked it. "Peyton enough"

"Momma, can you help Brooke"

Anna walks around the car and sees Brooke laying there "What on Earth?"

Brooke looks up at her "I'm sorry, Mrs. Sawyer" she says "I fell out of the car"

"Are you ok?" Anna asks

"I don't know" She answers "All I know is that I can't get up"

Anna laughs "You guys are all grounded"

"Ok, Mrs. Sawyer" Brooke says "I promise I won't go out again if you'll just help me off the ground"

Anna helps Brooke up and Nathan carries her into the house.

"Where am I putting you?" he asks

"Peyton's room!" Brooke says

"Ok" Nathan answers

Nathan carries Brooke up the stairs and puts her on Peyton's bed. Peyton, Haley and Lucas are right behind him.

"Good night all" Brooke says

"Night" Everyone says

"Thanks, Nate" Peyton says closing the bedroom door.

Peyton walks over and sits down next to Brooke.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Brooke says

"Me too" Peyton replies

Brooke lays back and then all of a sudden she pops up again "Hey" she says "I have a question"

"Ok" Peyton says

"If Nathan and Lucas' mom and dad still live in town then why do they stay here?"

Peyton sighs "I don't know" she answers and thinks for a minute. She then gets up and walks to the door "Lucas" she shouts

Lucas comes out of his room "What?"

"Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith still live in town so why do you guys stay here?"

L:ucas thinks for a minute "Because we all can't fit at mom and dad's"

"Oh yeah that's right" Peyton says "K, night"

"Night" Lucas says

Peyton turns to look at Brooke "Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith's house is too small for everyone so they all stay here and then Aunt Karen comes and helps mom cook"

"Cool" Brooke says "Where's the bathroom?"

Peyton starts laughing "Right there"

"Oh yeah" She says getting up and walking in there. All of a sudden Peyton hears her throwing up.

"Brooke, you ok?"

"Yep" Brooke says "I'm just throwing up"

Peyton starts laughing "Ok"

Brooke throws up a little longer and then comes out. "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Peyton says

"Cuz I'm drunk"

"I'm drunk too" Peyton answers "Let's go to bed"

"Ok" Brooke says

Brooke tries to take her clothes off but she can't so Peyton gets up and helps her. Peyton then takes her own clothes off with Brooke's help as well. Both girls were in nothing but their underwear. Peyton went and grabbed them both a tank top.

"Thanks for bringing me here" Brooke says

"Thanks for coming" Peyton replies

The girls crawl into bed and Peyton rolls over so her arm is around Brooke.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton says

"Yes" she answers

"I do love you" Peyton whispers

"I know" Brooke says "You told me the first night we were together"

"You heard me?" Peyton asks

"Yeah" Brooke answers

Peyton sighs "Oh"

Brooke turns to look at Peyton "can I tell you something?"

"Sure" Peyton says

"I'm in love with you too, Peyton Sawyer"

Peyton smiles because she really wanted to believe it but Brooke was drunk. She sighs and before long they were both passed out.

The next morning the five adults sat at the kitchen table with the biggest hangovers in the world. Anna was making them all coffee.

"You guys sure seemed to have had a lot of fun last night"

"Uh huh" Lucas says

"Not feeling so great today, huh?" she asks snickering

"No, momma" Peyton says

"I could throw up" Haley says taking a sip of her coffee

"I have bruises and scratches all over my body" Brooke says "What happened last night?"

"You fell out of the car" Anna says

"Oh" Brooke says "I had a lot of fun with you guys last night"

"Me too" Hales says "Let's go out again tonight!"

"Oh" Nathan says "I don't know"

"Me either" Peyton says

Anna laughs "I called Karen this morning and we're going to take the kids to the sledding hill so you all can sleep off your hangovers"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"I'm going back to bed" Lucas says

"Me too" Nathan says

"What for me" Haley replies

Peyton looks at Brooke "You want some more sleep babe?"

"Uh huh" Brooke says "If I can get up and walk up there"

"I'll help you" Peyton says

"Thanks"

Peyton and Brooke walk up the stairs and into Peyton's room.

Peyton sighs "You don't remember falling out of the car?"

"No, I guess I don't" Brooke says

"Oh" she replies

"Why?"

"No reason"

"Ok" Brooke says laying down "Why don't you come join me?"

Peyton walks over and lays down next to Brooke. Brooke rolls over on her side and wraps her arms around Peyton "I may have forgotten that I fell out of the car but I didn't forget that I told you I'm in love with you"

Peyton smiles "Really?"

"Really" Brooke says "I'm in love with you, P. Sawyer"

"I'm in love with you too, B. Davis"

Brooke kisses Peyton passionately and Peyton moans into the kiss. She couldn't believe it. Brooke was in love with her. This was the best trip home she'd ever taken.

"Ug" Brooke says

Peyton laughs "I know I feel like shit"

"Me too"

"Sleep?"

"Yes" Brooke says closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep in Peyton's arms. Peyton fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was in love and Brooke was in love with her. She knew now that maybe just maybe they would truly have a future together.

**AN: The section about the Bullshit game is not my original material. It's from my favorite movie "How to Lose a Guy in 10 days." I did change it to fit the story line but the idea is not my own. Also, this is only part one of Thanksgiving… Larry and Brooke still haven't met each other… More to come soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Peyton and Brooke are sound to sleep in bed when the bedroom door crashes into the wall.

"Momma, Brooke" Sawyer yells

"Ug" Brooke moans

"Sawyer, we're sleeping" Peyton groans

"Get up!" Sawyer continues as he runs over and jumps on the bed between Brooke and Peyton

"Peyton" Brooke whines

"I know" Peyton answers "Sawyer, what do you need sweetheart?"

"Gran said Gramps will be home in an hour and you should probably get up and shower"

"Shit!" Brooke says jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom

Sawyer looks at Peyton "What's wrong with Brooke?"

"I'm not sure" Peyton says getting up "Go help Gran and we'll be down soon"

Sawyer gets up and heads out of the room. Peyton walks into the bathroom where Brooke was already in the shower.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton says softly

"What!" Brooks snaps through the curtain

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh maybe because when Sawyer said my dad was going to be home shortly you made a mad dash for the shower and now you're snapping at me"

"I am not!" Brooke snapped

Peyton smiles "You're right I'm sorry must just be me!"

Brooke looks out around the shower curtain. "That sounded like a smart ass remark!"

"It wasn't meant to be. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Brooke snaps "What's wrong?" I'm hungover, feel like shit and now I have to meet your father!" She yells then closes the shower curtain

Peyton opens the curtain and looks at Brooke who is standing under the shower head letting the water pelt her head.

"Honey" Peyton says sweetly "He's going to love you"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Brooke says "He's probably going to hate me!"

"Are you worried he isn't going to accept us?"

"No" She snaps "I mean you're 25 years old and I'm the first girlfriend you've brought home and you said you're a daddy's girl"

Peyton laughs "Brooke, calm down"

"Easy for you to say! You're not meeting my parents!"

"I will" Peyton says and Brooke looks at her in shock

"Go ahead!" Brooke says "Good luck finding them! Tell them I said hi. Might have to take a picture of me so they know who you're talking about"

Peyton sighs. That wasn't the response she was looking for. "I didn't mean to upset you, Brooke" she replies sweetly "I just meant that I love you and I would face your parents for you if that's what you want"

Brooke softens a little "Really?"

"Really" Peyton says smiling "And my dad is going to love you because he will watch you with Sawyer and I and he will see how great you are"

Brooke smiles "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Peyton says leaning in and kissing Brooke "Now, why don't you try a hot shower!"

Brooke turns around and turns the facet. She wasn't paying attention and Peyton slipped off her clothes and climbed in behind her. She turns and looks at her.

"IS this ok?" Peyton asks

"Of course" Brooke says

Peyton and Brooke shower together. They spend time washing each other's hair, kissing and just being together. Brooke gets out of the shower and gets ready. Peyton does the same. They are getting reading to head down the stairs when Peyton's phone rings.

"I'm going to take this real quick" Peyton says "It's my office"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling and walking out of the room and down the stairs. She hears some noise in the kitchen and heads in that direction.

Anna's standing at the counter and looks up when Brooke walks in "Hi" she says

"Hi" Brooke says smiling

"How are you feeling?" Anna says laughing slightly

"Ok, I guess" Brooke says "Where's Sawyer?"

"With Karen" Anna says "She took Jamie and him to the café to get some cakes for dinner. She decided that cakes would be better tonight then pies since we'll have a ton of pie tomorrow" she says pointing to the counter at the crust

"You make your own pie crust?"

"Of course" Anna says "Store bought ones don't taste very good and they ruin my pies"

Brooke laughs "You're like a real live Martha Stewart"

Anna gives her a funny look "Your mother never bakes?"

Brooke frowns and just sighs

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing" Brooke says

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No" Brooke says sighing "I was raised by a nanny and we had a cook in our house who wouldn't allow me to walk into the kitchen so I never saw anyone actually bake before"

"Wow" Anna says looking at Brooke

"Yeah" Brooke says "My parents were absentee parents but at least they'd come home for dinner twice a week and spend my birthday and holidays with me, my dad more so than my mom. My mother didn't really like me much. I think because the very little time that my dad did spend with her he stopped when I was born and started spending it with me"

"That's horrible" Anna says

"I'm sorry" Brooke says "I don't know why I told you all that"

"No" Anna says "I'm glad you feel comfortable sharing with me. I can teach you how to make pie crust if you'd like"

"I'd love that" Brooke says

"Ok" Anna smiles. She gets all the ingredients and hands a recipe card to Brooke. Brooke and Anna start making the pie crust talking as they do.

"You know" she says looking at Brooke "You're an amazing woman"

Brooke looks at Anna confused "I've watched you and you're an amazing woman. What you tell me about your childhood sounds like you didn't have a very strong role model in your life and you've made so much of yourself. You're kind, caring, loving, a hard worker. You've jumped up and helped me every time you could and your eyes sprinkle every time you look at my daughter. A mother couldn't ask for anything better for her child. You're an amazing woman and I'm glad you're in my daughter's life"

Brooke had a tear in her eye "I love Peyton and she makes me happy"

"You make her happy" Anna says handing Brooke some eggs. "And you know it doesn't matter where you came from it's where you go and what you do with your life"

"I know" Brooke says "But I just wish my mother would have taken more interest in my life"

"It's her loss" Anna says "It's her loss that she doesn't know her amazing daughter. She's missing out on a fabulous person"

Brooke smiles "Thanks"

Peyton walks in "Hey" she says and walks over and kisses Brooke "What are you two doing?"

"Making pie crusts" Brooke says

"I love making pies" Peyton says sitting next to Brooke. She can tell Brooke's upset about something. "Are you ok?" she asks turning to look at her mother "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing" Brooke says

"Then why do you look upset?"

"I'm not" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "Ok, you two, what's up?"

Anna just looks at Brooke. She didn't want to say anything to Peyton that Brooke didn't want her to know.

"We're just talking about my childhood" Brooke says

"Oh" Peyton says looking at her mom giving her a dirty look "I hope my mother isn't prying! I know how much you don't care to talk about it"

Brooke smiles at Peyton "Take it easy on your mom, Peyt. She just wants to get to know the woman dating her daughter and she isn't prying. It started with the fact that I've never made a pie crust and it just took off from there. It's ok really"

"Ok" Peyton says "Where's Sawyer?"

"With Karen" Brooke says "They went to get cakes for dinner tonight"

"Ok" Peyton says "How about I make dinner tonight momma?"

"Oh great!" Lucas says walking into the kitchen "We better order pizza as a back up"

Brooke laughs "I'll help her"

"Can you cook?" Lucas says

"Yes" Brooke says "I took cooking classes"

"Really?" Peyton asks

"Um… yeah" Brooke says looking away "I had a friend that was in culinary school and thought it would be fun to take cooking lessons together"

Peyton realized that it was her ex-girlfriend and didn't want to ask anymore.

"Sounds fun" Anna says "But they never had you make a pie, huh?"

"Nope" Brooke says "It was a fine dining class. It wasn't that fun actually but I did learn some things and I had to learn to feed myself so I can cook"

"Excellent" Lucas says

"Oh a night off does sound nice" Anna says smiling "What are you girls going to make?"

"Roasted Chicken" Brooke says

"Oh that sounds wonderful" Anna says "I don't have chicken but I have to go to the store so if you'd like to go with me"

"Sure" Brooke says

"Ok" Anna says "Let's finish these pie crusts and then they need to sit in the fridge so we can go then"

"Great" Brooke says

"I'll go with you guys" Peyton says

"If you want too" Anna says as she and Brooke finish making the pie crusts and putting them in the pie pans. "Girls, after dinner tonight if you'd like you can help me make the pies too"

"Ok" They both said at the same time

"I also have to make stuffing and prepare the turkey"

"We'll help you with whatever you need momma" Peyton says

"I think it will be fun" Brooke adds

"Lucas" Anna says smiling at him

"Yes, Aunt Anna"

"Well we're going to go to the store but your mom has the boys so will you let her know where we are and that we're getting stuff for dinner so she doesn't have to start anything when she gets back?"

"Sure" Lucas says smiling

"Ok girls I guess we're ready to go" Anna says taking off her apron and washing her hands

Just as they were about to walk out the door Peyton's cell phone rings. "Oh!" She says "It's my office again"

"Is everything ok?" Brooke answer "This is the second time they've called today"

"Yeah" Peyton says "Temperamental artist"

Anna looks at Peyton "Well if you want to stay here and deal with your office I promise I'll be nice to Brooke while we're gone"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Is it ok with you if I stay and deal with this and then I promise no more business"

Brooke smiles "Sure" she says "See you later" she adds walking over and kisses Peyton "But you tell them to handle it by themselves because we're on vacation"

"Ok, ok" Peyton says smiling

"Alright" Brooke says kissing Peyton again

Anna smiles "I guess it's just you and me" she says to Brooke

"Guess so"

They walk out of the house and get into Peyton's Land Rover. Anna sighs and Brooke looks at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes" Anna says "Everything's fine."

"Ok" Brooke says "You're going to have to give me directions"

"No problem" Anna says

Brooke drives for a little longer and Anna looks at her "You know, Brooke, Peyton dated Lydia for 3 years"

"I know and I had a girlfriend for 7 years"

"Wow" Anna says "I'm sorry"

"I'm not. If we were still together I wouldn't be with Peyton"

"True" Anna says "I was just going to say that Peyton was with Lydia for 3 years and I never met her. Never. She didn't want to meet us when we were in New York and Peyton never brought her home to meet us."

"I know" Brooke says

"Brooke, I…"

"Anna" Brooke says "I love Peyton and Sawyer. I know you probably are concerned but I promise I won't hurt them"

Anna just smiles at her.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Ok" Anna says looking at her again

"I'm planning on this lasting…"

Anna smiles again

"But don't tell Peyton that. It's not time yet for us to make that step but that's my hopes"

Anna smiles "I'm so glad my baby girl met you"

"I'm so glad I met her"

"And I want you to know that you're welcome at our home always."

"Thanks" Brooke says

They pull up in front of the store and get out. Anna walks over and hugs Brooke.

"You're going to make a great second mother to Sawyer and partner to Peyton."

Brooke smiles and they walk into the store. They get the things they need and head home. When Brooke and Anna pull into the driveway Peyton and Haley are in the front yard playing with the boys.

"Hi" Sawyer says running over to the car when Brooke got out.

"Hi baby" She says picking him up "How's your day been?"

"I've missed you" he says hugging her tightly

"I've missed you too"

"Can you stay out here and play with me?"

"Oh buddy I wish I could but I have to go in and make dinner"

"Can I help?" Sawyer says with a huge smile on his face

"Of course you can" Brooke says smiling back at him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Momma, Brooke says I can help with dinner"

"Great" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

Brooke cares Sawyer into the house while Nathan and Lucas bring the groceries in. He takes his winter clothes off and he goes and washes his hands. She goes into the kitchen and starts getting things ready. Peyton's helping her.

"What did you and my mother talk about?" Peyton asks as she peeling potatoes

"Nothing, why?" Brooke answers

"Well you've been spending a lot of time alone with her. I just want to make sure she isn't being too pushy"

"No, not at all" Brooke says smiling "You're mom is great"

"I hope so" Peyton says

"Don't worry" Brooke says "I'm having a great time here"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling just as Sawyer walks into the room

"How can I help" he says smiling and jumping up on a bar stool

"Um…" Brooke looks around "How about making the salad"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling and Peyton hands him a bowl

Peyton, Brooke, and Sawyer happily make dinner laughing and talking. Little to their knowledge Larry had come home and he and Anna were standing in the doorway watching them. As the three worked Anna smiled and so did Larry. Anna wanted Larry to see Brooke and Peyton together before he met them. He smiled at how happy his grandson and daughter were.

"Well, well, well" He said walking into the kitchen "What do we have here?"

"Granps!" Sawyer yells as he jumps down and runs over hugging his Grandpa

"Hi buddy!" Larry says picking Sawyer up and hugging him "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Sawyer says hugging his grandfather tight

"Hi daddy" Peyton says walking over and giving him a hug

Larry wraps his arm around his daughter "Hi, Peyton" he says kissing her forehead "It's great to see you"

"It's good to see you too, daddy" Peyton says smiling at him "I've missed you"

"Missed you too sweetheart"

"Daddy, I'd like to you to meet someone"

Larry walks further into the kitchen and Brooke washes her hands in the sink.

"Daddy, this is Brooke"

Larry holds out his hand to her "Brooke, I'm Larry, Peyton's father"

Brooke takes his hand and smiles "Nice to meet you"

"Same here" Larry says

"Daddy, Brooke's my girlfriend" Peyton says

Larry nods "I figured that, Peyt" he says smiling "What are you girls making? It smells wonderful in here"

"Roasted Chicken" Brooke says

"Sounds great" Larry says putting Sawyer down on the bar stool and sitting down next to him.

"Can I get you a snack or something?" Brooke asks smiling at Larry

"I'd love a beer"

Sawyer looks at his grandpa "I can get ya one, Granps" he says jumping down

"Ok" Larry says. He didn't really know what to do. He was ok with Peyton being gay but she'd never brought a girl home before and it's not like he can threaten Brooke like he would a man. He sighs. Peyton could tell something was up.

"So daddy how was your trip?"

"Good" Larry says "It was a very successful trip"

"That's good" Peyton says chopping carrots

"How's business in New York?"

"Busy" Peyton says "Brooke's a little upset I think because I keep doing business here"

Brooke smiles "I'm not upset it's just that you work so hard when you're in New York that I think when you go on vacation you should be able to relax and enjoy yourself and your office should be able to run itself"

Larry nodded "I agree. You're always working when you come home"

"She's always working period" Brooke says shaking her head "I mean some nights we can't even sit down to dinner without interruptions. She works too hard and I worry about her"

"We worry about her too" Larry says

"Here Granps" Sawyer says handing him a beer

"Thanks Sawyer" Larry says taking it "I think Jamie was playing a video game if you wanted to go in and join him"

"Ok" Sawyer says bouncing out of the room

Anna comes in and sits down next to Larry "What are you talking about?"

"How Peyton works too much" Larry says

"Oh, I hope you stay on her Brooke"

Brooke smiles "I do and she's even been taking time off. Other times though like I was telling Larry we can't even get through dinner"

"I've worked hard to build my company and I have a hard time letting others make decisions about it. I'm working on it though and I told them that I'm on vacation and they needed to handle things until I get back"

"that's my girl" Brooke says kissing her softly on the cheek. Then quickly looking at Larry "I'm sorry"

Larry looks at Brooke confused "Sorry for what?"

"I just don't want to…"

Peyton sighs "We need talk" She says "The four of us."

Larry looks at her "Ok" he says "what's going on?"

"Brooke and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable while we're here" she says frankly "Nathan, Haley, Lucas and the boys are used to us. Sawyer doesn't know any different but you two have never seen me with another woman before and we're worried that you won't accept us or that we're going to weird you out or offend you and we don't want to do that"

Anna looks offend "I think I've been very open and accepting"

"You have momma" Peyton sighs

"She worried about me, Anna" Larry says looking at Peyton "She knew you'd be fine with all of this but she doesn't know how I'm going to react and she's worried now that I'm home. Isn't that right, Peyton?"

Peyton looks away and that confirms what Larry has just said.

"Peyton" he says "look at me"

Peyton looks at him

"When you were 15 years old we were sitting at the dinner table with Karen, Keith and the boys and you looked at your mother and I and told everyone you had an announcement to make. Lucas looked at you in shock. You stood up and said and I quote 'well mom and dad I might as well get this out in the open. I'm not into boys I'm into girls. I'm gay.' Karen and Keith didn't know what to do and Nathan spit his food out. Lucas stood up and took your hand. Your mother and I looked at you and we could tell you were scared. Do you remember what we did?"

Peyton had tears running down her face and shook her head yes.

"What did we do, Peyt?" Larry asks

"You stood up at the same time and came over and hugged me. You told me that no matter what you'd always love me and it didn't matter if I was straight or gay because I was your daughter and you loved me"

"Exactly!" Larry says "I told you I loved you and I love you. I accept your life and you know that. I've never said anything otherwise. The only thing I didn't like was the way that other woman treated you. I hated how sad you always seemed and I didn't like what Lucas told us about her." He says shaking his head looking at Brooke "Young lady" he says to her "I only have one question for you"

Brooke shakes her head and looks at him "Ok"

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"Are you ashamed to be in a relationship with her?"

"Absolutely not" Brooke says "There is nothing to be ashamed of"

"Well then I'm going to say this" Larry adds "Don't hurt her"

"I won't" Brooke says

"That's all that matters to me" Larry says "As long as you and Sawyer are happy then I'm happy for you"

Peyton smiles and walks around the counter. She hugs her father "Thank you daddy"

Anna smiles and lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Now" Larry says "I'm going to go clean up and get ready for the really great smelling dinner" he says getting up and walking out of the room. Anna follows him.

"Did you mean what you said, Larry?"

"Of course I did, Anna. I can see they love each other."

"They do" Anna says

"It's a little different but I'll get used to it as long as she's happy"

"She is"

"I know" Larry says kissing his wife "Now, I'm going to go get cleaned up"

"Ok" Anna says and she walks back into the kitchen

"How's dinner coming?"

"Great" Brooke says and Anna can tell she is crying. She rushes over to her.

"Brooke, honey, are you ok?" Anna asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Brooke says

"Then why are you crying?" Anna asks

"Momma" Peyton says "She just needs us to leave her alone right now"

"But Peyton she's upset"

"Really, I'm fine"

"Ok" Anna says frowning "You can talk to me you know"

"I know" Brooke says

Anna walks over and gives her a huge hug. "Whatever it is honey we're here if you need us"

"Thank you" Brooke says

Anna sighs and walks out of the room

"They are amazing Peyton" Brooke says wiping her eyes "You are so lucky"

"I know" Peyton says hugging Brooke "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Brooke says "It just hit me hard for some reason… Seeing your parents being so awesome, I never had that"

"I'm so sorry, babe" Peyton says "I wish I could change how your parents treat you"

"I'm used to it." Brooke sighs "I'm just glad that you have such a wonderful family."

"Thank you" Peyton says not really know what else to do

Brooke wipes her eyes "Ok, enough bawling like a baby"

Peyton walks over and hugs her "I'm here if you need me baby"

"I know" Brooke says hugging Peyton "Thanks"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke says

Haley walks into the kitchen while the two were hugging "Geez, get a room you two!"

Peyton looks at her and rolls her eyes "We were just hugging"

"Oh ok" Haley says "Just hugging" She says making air quotes

"What do you want?" Peyton says

"You guys wanna go out tonight?"

"Ug" Brooke says

"I know but it was so much fun last night" Haley says

"It was fun" Peyton agreed

"Then come on let's go again"

"Ok, ok. I'm in" Brooke says

"Me too" Peyton says

"Great!" Haley says smiling

The girls finish making dinner and everyone eats. They then go out again for the night and have a wonderful time. The rest of the visit is spent with everyone getting to know everyone else. It was a great vacation and Peyton was so glad she brought Brooke home with her. Brooke was so glad she came. She was looking forward to many more holidays at the Sawyer Household.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Brooke was on cloud nine. She and Peyton just spent a wonderful week with Peyton's family and they were closer than ever. She had sold 10 more dresses and the orders were flowing in. She'd be able to start her own shop soon with the money she'd been saving. Life couldn't be better. She was standing in the kitchen making coffee. She was happy… Really happy.

"Morning, Brooke" A sweet little voice says from behind her

"Good morning, the most handsomest little man in the world!" Brooke says turning around looking at Sawyer.

Sawyer starts laughing "Where's momma?"

"She had to go to work today"

Sawyer frowns "Oh" he says with a sad voice

"I know" Brooke says "I didn't want her to go either"

Sawyer smiles at her "What are we going to do today?"

"Well" Brooke says smiling "I thought we'd start our Christmas shopping!"

"Really?" Sawyer asks

"Really" Brooke says "We have a lot of people to shop for"

"Like who?" Sawyer asks jumping into one of the chairs at the counter

"I don't know. We need a list" Brooke says "We also have to talk to your momma about get a Christmas tree and decorating this place"

Sawyer frowns "We don't get a Christmas tree" he says

Brooke looks at him in shock "What?"

"Momma says we don't need one because we go to grandma's for Christmas"

"Well" Brooke says smiling at him "I think this year we should get a Christmas tree!"

Sawyer smiles "That sounds like a great plan" he says "I'm kind of hungry"

"You are, are you" Brooke says walking over and tickling his belly "What would you like?"

"IHOP" Sawyer says

"What is your obsession with IHOP?" Brooke asks kissing Sawyer on the forehead

"I like their pancakes" he answers innocently

Brooke picks Sawyer up off the chair "Alright then" she says putting him down and patting him on the bottom "Go and get dressed and we'll go and get some of those yummy pancakes!"

"Seriously?" He asks

"Seriously!"

Sawyer smiles and then runs out of the kitchen. Brooke drinks her cup of coffee and Sawyer returns dressed and ready to go.

"Ok, Brooke" he says smiling at her. "I'm ready"

"Me too" Brooke says standing up and dumping the rest of coffee out. Brooke picks up Sawyer and they head out of the apartment building.

"Well good morning, Miss Brooke and Sawyer" Sam says smiling

"Hi Sam" Sawyer says smiling

"Do you need a car this morning?"

"No" Brooke says "I think we'll walk. We're just going down to the IHOP"

"Well you two have fun and if you need a car call and I'll send one down"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling as Sam opens the door for her and they walk out.

Brooke and Sawyer walk down the street a little when Brooke hears a voice behind her.

"Well, well" the voice says "If it isn't Brooke Davis"

Brooke stops dead in her tracks. She knows that voice and she's not thrilled at all to hear it. She turns around to see the woman standing there.

"Emma" She says sighing "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy!" The blonde standing there said with a look of accomplishment on her face

"What do you want?"

"Cute kid" Emma said looking at Sawyer "Whose is he?"

"My girlfriend's son" Brooke says

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"Nice penthouse. Guess you're finally making money off those silly little dresses of yours"

"Nope, it's my girlfriend's place as well"

Sawyer looks at Brooke and then looks at Emma "Who are you?" he says

"I'm Emma" the blonde says looking at Sawyer

"What do you want with Brooke?" He asks giving her a dirty look

"I'm Brooke's girlfriend" Emma says and Sawyer turns to look at Brooke

"No she's not" Brooke says

Sawyer looks at the other woman "Brooke is my momma's girlfriend" he says shouting at the other woman

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Yes, I am honey."

Just as Brooke was about to turn around and walk away Emma grabs her arm.

"You are not going to walk away from me!" Emma say

"Yes, I am" Brooke says looking at her "We were over a long time ago and I'm not sure why you're looking for me or bothering me now"

"Because I miss you" Emma says

"I'm busy" Brooke says "And I'd appreciate it if you'd please leave me alone" and with that Brooke turns and walks away.

Sawyer looks at her "Brooke" he says softly

"What honey" Brooke says smiling at him

"Are you going to leave momma?"

Brooke stops and bends down to look him in the eye "Absolutely not!" she says "I love your mom"

"Ok" He says smiling and giving Brooke a hug.

Brooke and Sawyer head to the IHOP and Brooke had no idea Emma was following them. After the IHOP they went to Peyton's company. Peyton was in a meeting and Meg told them to wait in her office. Brooke and Sawyer were coloring when Peyton walks in.

"Hey gorgeous" Peyton says when she sees Brooke and Sawyer

"Hi" Brooke says standing up and walking over and pulling Peyton in for a kiss

"Wow" Peyton says breathless

Sawyer walks over and looks at Peyton "Momma" he says

Peyton bends down and picks him up "hi baby" she says kissing Sawyer on the forehead "What did you guys do this morning?"

"We went to IHOP" Sawyer says "And Brooke's old girlfriend was waiting for us outside our house"

Peyton looks at Brooke "What?"

"Sawyer, why don't you run down and get momma and I a bottle of water" Brooke says and Sawyer does what he's told.

Peyton looks at Brooke. "Your old girlfriend?" she asks

"Yeah" Brooke says "Emma. She was waiting for me. I had no idea. I mean I knew she was looking for me because she's been calling and she called Rachel"

"Oh" Peyton says walking away from Brooke and leaning against her desk "And you didn't think you needed to tell me this"

"Why would I tell you?" Brooke says "I have no interest in her."

"You sure about that?" Peyton says "I mean she left you, you didn't leave her so maybe you've been hoping she'd come back"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Are you serious?"

"I am" Peyton says "I mean why else would you keep something like this from me?"

"Peyton" Brooke says looking shocked "If I wanted her back I would have answered the phone and told her where I was. She found me and I'm sorry about that but I have no interest in starting things up with her again"

Peyton looks at Brooke "then why didn't you tell me that she was calling you?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "I guess I thought it didn't really matter"

"It didn't matter?" Peyton says "It didn't matter!"

Brooke sighs "I didn't think it did. I'm with you. I love you and it didn't matter to me that she was calling me"

"You should have told me" Peyton says looking at her

Peyton's office door opens. "Oh I'm sorry" Meg says "I didn't know you two were talking"

"It's fine" Peyton says "Brooke was just getting ready to take Sawyer home."

Brooke looks at Peyton "I was?"

"I'll be out in a minute" Peyton says to Meg who walks out

"Listen, Brooke" Peyton says "If you can't be honest with me then maybe…"

"Wow" Brooke says and Sawyer walks back into the room.

"I got you guys some water" Sawyer says

"Thanks" Brooke says "We're going to go home now"

"Why?" Sawyer asks

Brooke looks at Peyton "it's just time to go"

"Ok" He says

Brooke picks Sawyer up walks out of the office. She doesn't even look back at Peyton. She's too hurt.

Later that day Peyton's sitting at her desk. She didn't know why she was so upset with Brooke. Why did it matter if Brooke told her or not about Emma calling her? Then she realized she was afraid. She didn't want to lose Brooke because she loved her. She didn't want someone else to take her from her. She was about to get up and go home when a very attractive blonde woman walked into the room.

"Peyton?" The woman asks

Peyton nods "Yes, do I know you?" she asks

"No" The woman answers "I know your girlfriend Brooke though"

"Oh" Peyton says "How do you know her?"

"I'm Emma" she says like Peyton should know who she is "Brooke's girlfriend"

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?"

"Technicality" Emma says "Brooke and I were together for a long time. I want her back and I just wanted to let you know that I plan to get her back"

Peyton looks at her "Why now?"

"I miss her" Emma says

"You two haven't been together for years"

"It hasn't been that long and I realized that I love her"

"If you love her so much then why did you walk out on her?"

Emma just looks at her

"Leave her alone" Peyton says "You hurt her enough when you walked out on her"

Emma glares at her "I'm not going to just walk away"

"You already did" Peyton says "And she's with me now"

"For now" Emma says "You don't know the effect I have on Brooke"

"No, you don't know the effect I have on her" Peyton says

"We'll see" Emma says turning and walking out of the office

Peyton sighs. She waits a few minutes and then walks out of her office. "I'm going home for the rest of the day" she said as she got into the elevator. How could she have been so stupid to treat Brooke the way she did? She gets into the car and tells the driver to drive home as fast as he can. She rushes to the elevator and to her penthouse.

"Brooke!" She shouts as she opens the door

Lucas comes out of the kitchen. "She's not here" he says looking at Peyton

"Oh" Peyton says "I thought she and Sawyer were coming home"

"I am home, momma" Sawyer says coming from behind Lucas

"Oh" Peyton says looking at Lucas "Where's Brooke?"

"Gone" Lucas says looking at Peyton "And from what I understand you have no one to blame but yourself this time"

Peyton looks at Lucas "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left" Lucas says "She told me that she wasn't going to be with someone who didn't trust her."

Peyton looks at Sawyer and then at Lucas "Sawyer, will you go and play in your room?"

"No, I'm going with Uncle Lucas"

"No, you're not" Peyton says "You're going to your room so I can talk to him"

"I'm mad at you momma!" Sawyer says "You made Brooke leave"

"I did not!" Peyton says looking at Lucas "Did she tell you that?"

Sawyer shakes his head "No" he says

"Go play in your room" Peyton says and Sawyer stomps down the hallway and slams his door. "Where is she, Lucas?"

"I don't know" He says looking at her "I was here when she got home and she was crying and told me what had happened at your office. She said that she didn't see a need to tell you that Emma was calling her when she didn't want anything to do with Emma and you were cold to her and sent her away like she was an employee and not your girlfriend. She asked me if I'd stay with Sawyer until you got back and then she got a bag and left"

"She didn't say where she was going?"

"Nope" Lucas says "She just walked out"

"I have to call Rachel"

"Ok" Lucas says coldly towards Peyton

"Why are you being so cold with me?"

"Because" Lucas says sighing "You pushed away the best thing that's ever happened to you since Sawyer. Brooke didn't need to tell you Emma was calling her. She wasn't talking to her. She can't control whose calling her and you were mean to her. You dismissed her at your office. She was so upset when she got her. I've never seen Brooke like that before"

"Lucas"

"No, Peyton" he says "I hope you can find her and I hope you can work things out with her because if not you're going to have to explain to Sawyer what happened and he's going to be very upset with you"

Peyton just looks at him. She doesn't say anything when she walks out of the room. She sits on the couch and dials Rachel's number. Rachel answers the phone.

"_Hello" she says into Peyton's phone_

"Hey Rachel" Peyton says "It's Peyton"

"_Oh, hey Peyton" Rachel answers_

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you"

"_No bother what's up?"_

"You haven't seen Brooke by any chance have you?"

"_Um, no" Rachel says "Why did something happen between you two?"_

Peyton sighs "We had a little misunderstanding"

"_Oh" Rachel says "What kind of misunderstanding?"_

"Well" Peyton says sighing "Her ex-girlfriend showed up today"

"_Emma?" Rachel asks "Are you serious? What did that bitch want?"_

"Brooke, I guess" Peyton says

"_Well I'm sorry she showed up like that. I bet Brooke was pissed. She doesn't want anything to do with her. She sent her away right?"_

"Yes" Peyton says rubbing her forehead

"_Then what happened?"_

"We had a little fight"

"_About what?" Rachel asks_

"Emma"

"_What?" Rachel says _

"I got upset with her because she didn't tell me Emma had been calling her"

"_Oh" Rachel says _

"I didn't like the way you said that" Peyton says

"_I have to go" Rachel says _

"Rachel, where is she?"

"_I don't know" Rachel says "But I'll tell you this. If she isn't with you she's pissed and good luck finding her!"_

"Thanks" Peyton says as she hangs up the phone.

Sawyer comes out of his bedroom. "Momma, where's Brooke?"

"I don't know honey"

"I want to talk to her"

"Me too" Peyton says

"Uncle Lucas can I use your phone to call Brooke?"

"Sure little man"

Sawyer dials Brooke's number and the phone rings and rings and rings. Then the voicemail picks up.

"She's not answering" Sawyer says. He looks at Peyton "You better find her momma!" he says and walks out of the room.

"Lucas" She says "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know" Lucas says "But I have to go to practice. Good luck"

Lucas leaves and Peyton starts crying. She makes Sawyer dinner and then puts him to bed. She sits on the couch and waits and waits and waits. She doesn't know when she fell asleep but she knows she does when she wakes up with a sore neck. She hears noise in the kitchen and walks in to find Brooke making breakfast.

"Brooke" She says excitedly "Where have you been all night?"

Brooke doesn't say anything to Peyton.

"I was worried about you." Peyton says as she walks over to hug Brooke. Brooke just walks away

"Brooke" She says softly

"Is Sawyer still asleep?"

"I guess so" Peyton says

"Well you better get ready for work" Brooke says handing her a cup of coffee "You're coffee Ms. Sawyer"

Peyton's face drops "Brooke"

"Yes"

"Baby, can't we talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Ms. Sawyer? I came to work to watch Sawyer and that's the only reason I came back here"

Peyton had tears in her eyes "Brooke, please"

"Listen" Brooke says "I promised Sawyer that if things didn't work out between us I wouldn't stop watching him so I won't but as for you and me…" she says with tears in her eyes "We're done"

"Brooke" Peyton says "Please"

"No, Peyton" Brooke says "The way you treated me yesterday was mean and cold. You dismissed me like an employee and so I guess that's all I am to you and then you were unreasonable about Emma. You showed me how you really feel about things and that's fine."

"Brooke, I love you"

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Brooke says

"So we're just finished?"

"Brooke!" Sawyer screams from the door way of the kitchen

Brooke puts a big smile on her face "Hi buddy"

Sawyer runs over and jumps into her arms "I was so scared you were never coming back"

"I'm sorry" Brooke says hugging him tightly "I just needed to go away yesterday but I promised you no matter what I'd still watch you"

Sawyer looked confused "Ok" he says

Peyton looks at him "You know what buddy why don't you go get dressed and I'll take you ice skating today"

Sawyer looks at her "Don't you have to work?"

"How about I take the day off to hang out with you?"

"Brooke too?"

"Brooke too" Peyton says smiling

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling widely "I'll be right back" he says running down the hallway

"Why'd you tell him we'd spend the day together?" Brooke asks "I don't want to spend the day with you. I don't want to spend any time I don't have to with you"

"You can't mean that" Peyton says "There is no way you can turn your feelings off like that"

"I can and I did."

"So you're just going to walk away from our relationship and future and a life with Sawyer?"

"I am Sawyer's nanny and that's it!"

"No" Peyton says "You're not his nanny!"

Peyton didn't know Sawyer was standing in the door way "MOMMA!" he screams

"Sawyer go to your room!"

"I don't want too"

"At least let me say good-bye to him"

"Fine" Peyton says

Sawyer looks at Brooke and then his mom. He had tears streaming down his face. Peyton walks out of the room and Brooke walks over and picks Sawyer up.

"Hey buddy" she says softly "It's going to be ok"

"Why did momma say you're not my nanny anymore?"

Brooke sighs "Your mom and I have decided to not date anymore"

"Why?" he says crying

"Just didn't work out and now your mom doesn't want me to watch you anymore"

"But I want you to still be my nanny"

"I'm sure your mom will find you a wonderful nanny"

Sawyer just cries harder "I love you"

"I love you too and you can call me anytime"

"Promise?"

Brooke picked him up and walks over to the counter. She takes a piece of paper and writes her number on it. "Here's my number"

"Ok" Sawyer says and he is sobbing now.

"I have to go"

"Please stay" Sawyer says

"Honey, I can't"

"Please" he begs

"Sawyer" Peyton yells

"take care buddy" Brooke says putting him down.

"I love you"

"I love you too buddy" Brooke says wiping a tear from her eye

Peyton was now standing in the door way "Go play in your room, Sawyer" she says

Sawyer just walks pass his mother and doesn't even look at her

Peyton looks at Brooke "Where would you like me to send your things?"

Brooke shakes her head "Just… " she says sighing "I don't know."

"Well let me know when you settle"

"No" Brooke says "There's no need for you to know anything about me now"

"Fine"

Brooke writes an address down on a piece of paper "Just send everything to Rachel's" She says as she turns and walks out of the kitchen and out of the apartment. Peyton crashes to the floor and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Brooke did the same outside the door. She had no idea what the hell had happened but she knew she just lost the woman she wanted to spend her life with because of that woman's insecurities!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

Brooke is sitting on the couch in her sweatpants eating a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't showered in days.

The door opens "Seriously, you look like shit!" the voice walking in said.

Brooke turns to look towards the door "Thanks a lot, Lucas" She says looking back at the TV that wasn't on. "I thought you were on the road for another week"

"We have two days off so I thought I'd come home and check on the mole growing on my couch." Lucas says sitting down "I see it's gotten worse. I should probably call and have someone come look at it."

"Ha ha" Brooke says "Very funny"

"Have you moved since I left?"

"Yes" Brooke says "I got up and got ice cream, beer, food, and I've gone to the bathroom a couple of times"

"You're wearing the same clothes"

"So"

"Does anyone know where you are? People are probably worried about you" Lucas says starting to pick up the mess around Brooke

"Rachel"

"That's good" Lucas says "Have you talked to Peyton?"

"Nope" Brooke says

"Have you talked to Sawyer?"

"Nope" Brooke says again

"You promised him you'd talk to him"

"I know" Brooke says "But I don't know if it's Peyton calling or Sawyer calling so I'm not going to answer it"

"You could listen to the messages"

"What if it's her?"

"You should just talk to her"

"She treated me like shit and fired me and I should just talk to her?"

"Brooke, it's been two weeks and I'm sure Sawyer misses you like crazy. It's not fair to him"

"Well that's his mother's problem now isn't it?"

"Ok" Lucas says "Well I'm going to go over and see him. Then when I get back we'll order more groceries and some pizza"

"Ok" Brooke says eating more ice cream and turning the TV on.

Lucas gets up and walks out of the house. He walks next door and walks in. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. The house was a mess. The garbage hadn't been taken out and there were bottles of wine lining the counter and island in the kitchen. He walks into the living room and sees Peyton laying on the couch.

"Um, hello" he says

"What do you want" Peyton says not looking up at him

"This place looks like shit" Lucas says

"Thanks for the news flash"

"Where's Sawyer?"

"I think locked in his bedroom"

"You think?"

"He isn't speaking to me so I'm not sure where he is. "

"He's here right?"

"Of course he's here! What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"I'm not sure since you're laying on the couch unaware of where your son is"

"Shut up Lucas and get the hell out of my house!"

"Wow, what's up with the bitch formally known as Peyton"

"Listen Lucas I'm not sure why you're here or what you want but I'm busy so if you'll excuse me" Peyton says getting up and walking over to the bar getting another bottle of wine.

"Sawyer!" Lucas yells down the hallway.

A door opens down the hall and Lucas hears little footsteps "Uncle Lucas!" he yells jumping into Lucas' arms.

Lucas looks at him "What were you doing?"

"Painting" Sawyer says

"Painting what?"

"The walls in my bedroom"

Peyton whips around "What?" she says

Sawyer doesn't answer her. He just looks at Lucas "Brooke said she'd help me paint my room and she's gone so I decided I'd paint my room myself"

Lucas started laughing "Interesting"

"You are in so much trouble" Peyton says

Sawyer sticks his tongue out at her.

"Sawyer Lucas Scott!" She yells

"Ok" Lucas says "I think it's a time for a time out"

"NO!" Sawyer yells "I'm not being bad"

"No I think you and your mommy need a time out from each other." Lucas says "Run down the hallway and pack some clothes. I'll take you to my place you give you a shower. You can stay there tonight"

"Great!" Sawyer says running down the hallway

"He's not going to your house"

"Yes, he is" Lucas says "And you need to get your act together"

"I'm so sorry that I'm having a hard time right now"

"Well you should still take care of your son"

"I am" Peyton says starting to cry "He won't talk to me so what am I supposed to do"

"Make him" Lucas says "You're the parent!"

"Whatever, Luke" Peyton says and Sawyer runs back into the room.

"Come on Uncle Luke" he says grabbing Lucas' hand "Let's got"

Lucas just shakes his head and he and Sawyer walk out of the house. Lucas stops outside the door of his place and bends down "Listen" he says "I have a surprise inside but you can't tell your mom"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"You have to promise"

"I promise"

"It will be really bad if you tell her"

"Ok, ok! What is it?"

Lucas smiles "Go in and find out"

Sawyer opens the door and goes running into the penthouse. He runs into the living room and sees Brooke sitting on the couch "Brooke!" he yells

Brooke turns and looks at him "Sawyer?" she asks

"Hi!" Sawyer says running and jumping into Brooke lap hugging her and kissing her "I've missed you so much. Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I'm hiding out" Brooke says

"Why?" Sawyer asks "And why at Uncle Lucas'?"

"I don't want anyone to know where I am and your uncle said I could stay here"

"Well I want to stay here too then"

Brooke smiles "Honey you can't stay here. Your mom will miss you"

"I don't care. She made you leave"

"Honey, a lot happened we decided to just stop seeing each other"

"But you didn't have to stop seeing me"

"It's just better this way"

"I get to stay here tonight" Sawyer says smiling

"Great!" Brooke says looking at Sawyer "What's all over you?"

"Paint" he says smiling

Brooke laughs "What were you painting?"

"My walls"

"What?" Brooke says "You can't do that! You're mom is going to kill you"

Sawyer looks sad "But you promised we'd paint my bedroom and you left so I decided to paint it myself"

Brooke starts laughing "Ok, well let's go get you cleaned up"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "You smell bad"

Lucas starts laughing "Brooke doesn't think she needs to shower anymore"

"Yuck, Brooke!" Sawyer says "that's gross"

Brooke starts laughing "How about you take a shower and then I'll take one!"

"Yeah you better" Sawyer says

Brooke takes Sawyer and cleans him up then sends him out to hang with Lucas while she cleaned up.

"There" Brooke says walking out in a pair of jeans and tank top on. "Is that better?"

"Much!" Sawyer says "You look pretty"

"Thanks, little man" Brooke says

"What are we going to do tonight?" Sawyer asks

"Pizza and a movie" Lucas says

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

"Sounds good to me" Brooke says "As long as we can have some beer too"

"It's a plan" Lucas says walking into the kitchen to order the food. After he does that he walks back into the living room. "Ok you two. Behave! I'm going to go take a shower"

"Ok, Uncle Luke" Sawyer says

Lucas walks away and Sawyer sits on Brooke's lap. "I miss you"

"I miss you too"

"Will you please come home?"

"I can't" Brooke says

"Momma misses you" Sawyer says "She's worse than when Lydia left. She is just lying on the couch drinking wine"

"Well I'm sure she'll be ok" Brooke says

"She calls you all the time and you won't answer her"

"Sawyer" Brooke says

"Ok, I'm sorry" he says looking at her "Let's have funny"

"Sounds good" Brooke says "Let's play game"

"Uncle Luke has twister"

"Sounds fun" Brooke says

Sawyer gets the game out and he and Brooke start playing it. Lucas comes out and laughs at them.

"You two look hilarious"

"Thank you" Sawyer says "Will you spin the arrow for us?"

"Sure" Lucas says sitting down

The three play for a little while. They are laughing and having a great time. They didn't hear the door open or notice Peyton standing in the doorway.

"What in the hell is going on here?" She snaps causing everyone to look at her

"Peyton" Lucas says standing up

"What is she doing here Lucas?"

Lucas looks over at Brooke and then back at Peyton "She's hiding out"

"Here?" Peyton says "How could you let her stay here? And how could you not tell me?"

"She needed a place to stay so I offered here"

"Well Sawyer is not going to stay here with her"

Brooke looks at Peyton and starts laughing "You can even say my name can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just keep referring to me as her"

"Oh I didn't notice" Peyton says

Lucas looks at Peyton "What are you doing here?"

"I went into Sawyer's room to turn off the light and saw his monkey on the bed. I figured he'd want it since he sleeps with it every night."

"Thanks, Momma" Sawyer says "Just leave it on the couch we're playing Twister"

"No" Peyton says "You're coming home with me. You're not staying here with Brooke!"

Sawyer looks at Peyton and gives her a look of death "I'M NOT GOING HOME!" he yells

"Yes, you are" Peyton says "Go get your stuff"

Lucas sigh "Peyton, you need to stop. Sawyer misses Brooke and you promised him that you're relationship wouldn't affect his relationship with her"

"Don't you even talk to me or tell me how to raise my son!"

Lucas looks at her "I'm doing what's best for him and I'm not letting you take him home"

"You really don't have a choice in the matter, Lucas" Peyton snaps "He's my son"

"Peyton" Lucas says "Don't push me"

The look that Peyton gave Lucas was terrifying "Don't you dare, Lucas Scott!"

Brooke stands up "Hey Sawyer why don't we go get plates and drinks for dinner"

"Ok" Sawyer says holding his arms up to Brooke. Brooke picks him up and they walk out of the room.

Peyton walks closer to Lucas "You are an asshole!" she says "How dare you threaten me!"

"I'm not threatening you, Peyton" Lucas says "Sawyer is very sad without Brooke and you're being ridiculous"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are" Lucas continues "He loves her and you're keeping him from her. That's not right. You're broke up because of you. You did this and you shouldn't punish him. He didn't do anything wrong. You overreacted and Brooke didn't take your shit. That's your problem. Not Sawyer's and you're not going to punish him. I won't allow it. He's been having a great time tonight and he's going to stay here"

"You're not going to allow it?" Peyton huffs "You have no say in what Sawyer does."

"First of all" Lucas says walking very close to her "He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me and second of all I've never ever said anything to you about how you handle things with Sawyer because I think you're an amazing mom but you're wrong here. You need to let him see Brooke."

"Wow" Peyton says "How dare you throw the fact that you're Sawyer's sperm donor in my face!"

"Peyton" Brooke says walking into the room

"Where's Sawyer?"

"In Lucas' room watching TV" Brooke replies "I told him the grown-ups needed to talk and he needed to stay in there until one of us came and got him"

"Well I'll be going to get him now and we'll be going home"

"No, you won't" Brooke says "Why are you punishing him? He didn't do anything wrong. You flipped out on me and we broke up. He is happy and excited to be here and you should let him stay"

"I can't believe you've been sitting here since we broke up and won't even answer my calls"

"Why would I?" Brooke says looking at her "You overreacted beyond belief and then you fired me!"

"I was upset" Peyton says

"I can see that" Brooke says "You look like hell! Take a shower"

Lucas started laughing at Brooke

"What?" Brooke says

"Pot calling kettle"

"Ok, ok" Brooke says "I'll admit that I didn't look much better a few hours ago but I do now and Peyton you need to get yourself together for Sawyer"

"He won't even talk to me" Peyton says with tears in her eyes

"And you think making him go home now is going to make him want to start talking to you?" Brooke asks

Peyton sighs "I guess not" she replies

"Then let him stay" Brooke says

Peyton looks at Brooke "I wish you'd talk to me"

"I'm sure you do" Brooke says "But I don't' feel like talking to you right now"

"Do you think you'll ever want to talk to me again?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "But for tonight I think you should just leave"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Fine" she says "Good night"

"I'll walk you home" Lucas says

"No" Peyton says giving him a dirty look "I'm still very upset with you and I'd prefer you leave me alone!"

"Fine" Lucas says "Have a good night"

"Whatever" Peyton says walking out of the house

Brooke looks at Lucas "I'm so sorry that I put you in that position"

"Don't worry about it" Lucas says "I can handle Peyton. I'm sorry that you had to deal with her"

"It's fine" Brooke says "I can't hide from her forever and I'm so glad Sawyer's here tonight. I miss him like crazy"

"He's excited to see you too" Lucas says

"I'm going to go get him" Brooke says walking out of the room

Lucas sighs "Brooke, I'll be back" He yells down the hallway and walks out of the penthouse

Lucas walks into Peyton's penthouse "Peyton" he yells

Peyton doesn't say anything and Lucas walks through her place. He finds her laying in her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton says avoiding eye contact with Lucas

"I came over to check on you"

"Really?" Peyton says "Didn't know you gave a shit about me"

"That's not fair, Peyt"

"It's not" Peyton says "First you aide and abed my ex so she doesn't have to face me and then you take my son over to see her without telling me and on top of all that you pull the sperm donor card which you've never done before. So I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe you care about me"

"Well I thought you'd rather have your ex staying with me than her ex and Sawyer deserves to see Brooke and I only pulled the donor card because you were being irrational"

"Whatever, Lucas" Peyton hisses "Go hang out with your new girlfriend"

Lucas starts laughing "Peyton, she's gay remember?"

"Just get out of my house, Lucas"

"Fine" Lucas says turning around walking out of Peyton's room and penthouse. He walks back into his penthouse to find Sawyer and Brooke eating pizza in the living room.

"Hey" Lucas says walking over and sitting down "You started without me" he says jokingly

"You were gone a long time and we were hungry" Sawyer says taking a bite of his pizza

Lucas laughs "You're right I was gone a while so it's ok"

Lucas gets some pizza and starts eating. The three eat and talk and Sawyer yawns and lays his head in Brooke's lap.

"I think someone's tired"

"No, I'm not" Sawyer says

Brooke laughs "Come on" she says standing up and picking Sawyer up "I'll tuck you in"

"Ok" Sawyer sighs

Brooke carries him to his room and helps him get his pajamas on then she reads him a story and tucks him in. She walks back out into the living room. She sits on the couch and sighs.

"So how pissed off is she?"

"Very at me" Lucas says "But she'll get over it. She's not mad at you at all"

Brooke sighs "She looks really bad"

"Yeah" Lucas says "I guess she hasn't left the house since you two broke up"

Brooke sighs again "I'm torn, Luke"

"I know" Lucas says "And there's no reason for you to feel that way. She was unjust in the way she treated you so if you don't want to talk to her you don't have to"

"I know but I love her"

"I know you do and she loves you too"

"Then why did she lose control on reality and act the way she did?"

"Because she has always looked for the negative in situations. She got scared when Emma showed up that you'd leave so instead of sitting around waiting for that she just pushed you away"

"I wish she would have trusted me. I have no interest in Emma. I haven't in a long time. She left me and I was torn up about it but then I healed and got over it. I realized that she wasn't the person for me. She's been calling for months but I just keep ignoring her. I guess I could have changed my number but…" Brooke says trailing off looking away

"But what?" Lucas asks softly

"This is the number my dad has" she says honestly "And even though we haven't talked in a while I just didn't want to cut off the only link he has to me"

Lucas nods "I can understand that"

"I didn't tell Peyton because it didn't matter to me that Emma was calling so it never even occurred to me to tell her"

"Lydia messed with Peyton a lot while they were together. She wasn't a very good person let alone girlfriend. She cheated on Peyton"

"What?" Brooke says looking shocked

"She cheated on Peyton a lot and Peyton knew that and just ignored it. I think it's because she didn't really love Lydia it was the idea of being a couple and being a family. With you" Lucas says "I think she couldn't stand the thought of you cheating on her and so instead of just waiting for the bottom to fall out she just pushed you away"

"Obviously she doesn't trust me or the fact that I loved her and I'm not going to be with a woman like that"

"I understand that" Lucas says

"I'm going to go to bed" Brooke says sighing "I have a headache"

"Ok" Lucas says "If you need anything"

"Thanks, Luke" Brooke says going into the guestroom and going to bed. She had a lot she needed to think about. What a mess everything was turning out to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

All Brooke could think about was what Lucas had told her about Peyton. She tried to sleep but couldn't. All she did was toss and turn until she couldn't stand it anymore. She hadn't been sleeping well but tonight was even worse. She didn't want to hurt Peyton and she can understand Peyton's hesitation but she also couldn't live in a relationship that wasn't built on trust. She looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. She sighed and she knew she was going to regret it. Brooke crawls out of bed and puts a hoodie on over her tank top. She walks out of Lucas' penthouse and to the door of Peyton's. She rings the doorbell and waits. Nothing. She rings it again. And still nothing. She tries the handle and finds the door open. She walks into the penthouse.

"Peyton" She says softly. There was no answer. She walks into the living room no sign of Peyton there. She walks down the hallway and into Peyton's room. Peyton's sitting up in bed with a bottle of tequila and the TV on. She looks at Brooke.

"I rang the bell" Brooke says

"Yeah, I heard it"

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Don't know" Peyton says "Why are you here, Brooke?"

"I couldn't sleep" Brooke says

"So you came over here?"

"Maybe we should talk"

"Nah" Peyton says "Maybe you should go back and play house with Lucas and Sawyer"

Brooke sighs "I'm not playing house with Lucas"

"Hey whatever you want" Peyton says

"I think we should talk"

"About what?"

"Us"

"There is no us anymore"

"And I think we should talk about that"

"What's the point" Peyton says taking a swig

Brooke sighs and walks over and sits on her side of the bed "Because I miss you" she says taking the bottle from Peyton and taking a swig herself.

Peyton softened a little "I miss you too"

"Peyt" Brooke says "Why the hell did you freak out about Emma?"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Because you didn't tell me she was calling and I'm not going to be with someone who's going to cheat on me" Peyton says with tears streaming down her face "I can't do it again… especially not with the woman I love more than I've ever loved anyone in my life… with the exception of Sawyer"

"I'm not going to cheat on you, Peyton"

"Lydia cheated on me"

"I'm no Lydia"

"I know but…"

Brooke grabs Peyton's face "I'm not Lydia"

Peyton nods

"I can't be in a relationship where my partner doesn't trust me"

"I don't know how to trust…" Peyton says

"That's a problem" Brooke says

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton says

"Because it didn't matter to me that she was calling. I never even gave it a second thought honestly. She'd call and I'd ignore it." Brooke sighs "Can I tell you something"

Peyton just nods her head yes

"I would have changed my phone number when Emma started calling me again but" she cuts herself off "But" she says again taking a deep breath "It's the only number my dad has to reach me at and I know I haven't talked to him in a long time but what if he wants to contact me?"

Peyton reaches over and takes Brooke's hand "I'm sorry" she says "I just could see what happened with Lydia and I couldn't see us…" she stops for a minute "I could just see the hell I went through with her and I got scared"

"You should have told me all about your relationship with Lydia"

"I know" Peyton whispers

"And I should have told you that Emma was calling me"

"I know" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

Brooke sighs "I'm tired"

"Me too" Peyton says

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "Work on it"

"I agree" Brooke says

"But not tonight" Peyton adds

Brooke goes to get up and Peyton grabs her hand "Stay…"

"Peyton, I don't think that's a good idea"

"We're just going to sleep" Peyton says

Brooke sighs.

"it's ok" Peyton says "You can leave"

Brooke takes off her hoodie and crawls into bed "I think I'll stay"

Peyton smiles at her "I'm glad"

Peyton turns the TV off and turns her back to Brooke. Brooke also turns her back to Peyton. They laid like that for about 20 minutes and then Brooke made the first. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around Peyton. Peyton put her arm on top of Brooke's and locked their fingers together. After a little while longer Peyton rolled over so she was facing Brooke. She engulfed Brooke in a tight hold. Brooke settled into Peyton's chest. Peyton wakes up and hugs Brooke. She then kisses her softly on the forehead. Brooke stirs and opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Peyton says softly "I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's ok" Brooke says not moving

"Go back to sleep" Peyton says rubbing Brooke's back

Brooke looks up at Peyton and their eyes lock. They could feel the love between them.

"Peyton" Brooke says softly

"Yes" Peyton says not breaking her eye contact with Brooke

"I'm not Lydia and I'm not a cheater. I don't believe in it. If you don't want to be with someone you end it before you move on." Brooke says "I'm not going to leave you for Emma or anyone else."

"I know" Peyton says a small tear falling down her cheek

"I love you" Brooke says "And this time apart has been hell on me. I miss you and I miss Sawyer."

"We miss you too" Peyton says "I love you too"

Brooke leans up and grabs Peyton's lips with hers. At first, Peyton just sat there then she started to kiss her back. Peyton runs her tongue over Brooke's lips and Brooke opens her mouth. Peyton slips her tongue into Brooke's mouth and runs it around. Brooke moans a little.

"I want you baby" Peyton whispers

"I want you too" Brooke says rolling on her back and pulling Peyton with her.

The two passionately kiss letting their hands wander all over each other's bodies. Brooke goes to take Peyton's shirt off and Peyton pulls away.

"I need a shower" Peyton says "it's been a few days"

"I can tell" Brooke says with a grin

Peyton hits Brooke lightly on the arm. "Thanks a lot" she says smiling "I'm going to go take one. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course" Brooke says smiling

Peyton jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom. Brooke sits up and turns the TV on. S he manages to stay awake for a while but she just couldn't do it. Peyton walks out to find Brooke sounds to sleep in bed. She smiles and crawls in next to her. She encompasses Brooke in her arms and falls asleep. The next morning Brooke wakes up first. She smiles when she feels Peyton's arms. She looks at the clock and it's 11.

"Holy shit!" Brooke says a little louder than she wanted and wakes Peyton up.

"What?" Peyton says groggy

"It's 11"

"Wow!" Peyton says "I guess we slept in pretty late"

"Yeah" Brooke says "I should probably get back to Lucas'"

Peyton frowns "You're not coming home?"

"I don't know if I should…" Brooke says "And I'm sorry I feel asleep last night"

Peyton kisses her softly "It's ok baby" she says "you can make it up to me tonight when you come home"

"What about Sawyer?"

"He can stay with Lucas" Peyton smiles "I'm going to take you on a date tonight"

"A date?"

Peyton looks down "That's if you'd like to go on one with me"

"Peyton!" the girls hear a voice calling from down the hallway "Peyton"

Peyton sigh "What Luke?" she says

"She's gone" Lucas says opening the door "Oh, I guess she's not"

"Sorry" Brooke says

"No, I'm sorry" Lucas says "I didn't mean to interrupt. Sawyer wanted to go to lunch and wanted Brooke to come and went to wake her up. He's crying because he thinks you left" he adds

"I didn't leave. I'm right here" Brooke says

"Are you moving back in?" Lucas asks smiling

"We're going on a date tonight" Brooke says smiling at Peyton "We'll see after that"

"Well then" Lucas says "Why don't you two get ready and we'll go to lunch"

"Ok" they both said with smiles on their faces. They got up and all went to lunch together, both women anxiously awaiting their date later that evening.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

The day flew by and Peyton was standing in her closet. She was more nervous now than she was the first night she and Brooke went out on a date. She had no idea what to wear. She had no idea how to act. She just had no idea! She had made reservations at a very nice restaurant but now she was second guessing the idea. She walks out of her closet and picks up her phone and types a text.

_Change of plans. Wear jeans and a sweater. Also bring a hat and gloves. Scarf maybe needed as well. See you soon._

Brooke is standing looking at the clothes she has. She needed to go shopping. Her phone buzzes from the bed. She picks it up just as Lucas walks in.

"Hey" he says laughing at her standing there in her bra and underwear "I thought you had decided what to wear?"

"So did I" she says reading the text from Peyton and getting a weird look on her face

"Something wrong" Lucas says handing her a glass of wine

"No, Peyton just told me to wear jeans, a sweater, a hat, gloves and a scarf."

Lucas smiles

"What?"

"She's taking you to the Christmas movie in Central Park"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Peyton"

"Well what should I wear?"

"It's like 43 degrees out right now and all the snow melted so just dress how you'd dress if you were going to go skating"

Sawyer comes running into Brooke's room.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

Brooke quickly grabs a t-shirt and throws it on. "I'm getting dressed"

"Oh" He says climbing up on Brooke's bed "Where are you going?"

"I'm go out"

"With Uncle Lucas?"

"No" Brooke says

"Oh" sawyer says with a sad look

"What's wrong buddy?" Brooke asks looking over and seeing the sad look on his face

"You're going on a date!" he screams

Lucas jumps at the volume Sawyer displays. "Sawyer!" he snaps

"She's going on a date!" he yells again

"So" Lucas says

"She's momma's girlfriend! She can't go on a date!"

Sawyer starts to cry and Brooke rushes over to him. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"You can't go on a date! You're momma's girlfriend! You're supposed to be with momma and you're supposed to live with us and be my other mom!"

"Sawyer" Lucas says "You know your mom and Brooke broke up and Brooke can do whatever she wants"

Sawyer cries harder "Lucas" Brooke says pulling Sawyer onto her lap. "Sawyer, first of all you can't yell at me like that, sweetheart"

"I'm sorry" Sawyer says hugging Brooke

"Honey, I understand that you want your momma and I to be together but we broke up"

"Can't you get back together?"

"Maybe" Brooke says

Sawyer smiles "Really?"

"Really" Brooke says kissing him on the head "I am going on a date tonight sweetheart but it's with your mom"

"You are?" he says starting to calm down

"I am" Brooke says

"Ok" Sawyer says sniffling

"Ok" Brooke says "Now go play so I can get ready"

Sawyer hugs Brooke and runs out of the room. Lucas looks at Brooke. "He really loves you"

Brooke smiles "I love him too"

"Peyton loves you too"

"I know" Brooke says "And I love her. She's just got to learn to trust me"

"I know" Lucas says shaking his head "I don't understand her sometimes"

Brooke smiles "Well I'm going to figure her out!"

Lucas smiles back "I hope you do" he says "You're great together"

"Thanks" Brooke says "Now what to wear?"

"Jeans and a sweater" Lucas says walking out of the room

Brooke walks back into the closet and looks at the clothes in front of her. She pulls a pair of skinny jeans off a hanger and puts them on. Then she takes a red turtleneck sweater and puts it on. She pulls on a pair of boots and walks into the bathroom. She pulls her loosely curled hair up into a ponytail and adds a little more blush to her cheeks. She sighs and walks out of the room and into the living room where Lucas and Sawyer were watching a basketball game.

"Well?" Brooke asks with a smile

Sawyer smiles "You look really pretty, Brooke"

"Thanks" she says smiling back at him

Lucas smiles as well "Good choice"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"What time are you guys going?"

"Peyton should be here any minute" Brooke answers

Just then there's a knock on the door.

"There she is" Lucas says

Brooke smiles "I'll see you later"

"Or not" Lucas replies raising his eyebrows

Brooke walks to the door and opens it "Hey" she says with a small smile

"Hey" Peyton says "You look great"

"Thanks" Brooke answers "So do you"

Peyton was wearing a green sweater and skinny jeans and a pair of converses which Brooke found interesting because she'd never seen her in those shoes before.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to just say goodnight to Sawyer before we go out"

"Of course" Brooke says stepping back so that Peyton could enter the penthouse. Brooke follows her down the hallway. Sawyer and Lucas were still engrossed in their basketball game.

"Hey sweetie" Peyton says from behind the couch

"Hey" Lucas says

Brooke laughs a little.

"I was talking to Sawyer" Peyton says kissing Lucas on the head

"Oh" Lucas pouts a little

"Hi momma" Sawyer says standing up and wrapping his arms around Peyton's neck.

"What are you guys going to do tonight?"

"Watch basketball in our underwear" Sawyer says laughing

"In your underwear?" Peyton asks

"That's what the guy on the movie was doing the other night"

"Oh really" Peyton says raising her eyebrow at Lucas

Lucas just shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I just came in to say good night"

"Good night" Sawyer says hugging his momma again "Have fun with Brooke tonight"

"Thanks baby boy"

"I love you" Peyton says kissing her son

"I love you too" Sawyer says and then he turns to Brooke and holds out his arms. Brooke walks over to him and gives him a hug. "I love you too" he says kissing and hugging her tightly

"I love you" Brooke says hugging him back

"Well we're going to take off now" Peyton says

"Ok have fun" Lucas says

"We will" Brooke says

"Ready?" Peyton asks Brooke

"I sure am" Brooke says

Brooke and Peyton walk out of the penthouse and to the elevator. Peyton pushes the button and as she does she brushes again Brooke.

"Oh Sorry" She says smiling at her

"That's ok" Brooke says smiling back

The elevator comes and the two women step onto it.

"So where are we going tonight?" Brooke asks already knowing

"Central Park"

"For what?"

"It's a surprise"

"Fine" Brooke huffs

Peyton smiles at her "I'm glad you agreed to go out with me tonight"

"You're the one that went crazy on me"

"I know" Peyton says softly

"You need to trust me"

"I know" Peyton says "And I do"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks suspiciously "because you sure didn't when Emma came to town"

"Brooke" Peyton says and the elevator doors open

"Good evening ladies" Sam says smiling at them

"Hey" Brooke says

"I haven't seen you in a while Ms. Brooke"

"She's been hiding in Lucas' penthouse" Peyton says

"Well I'm glad to see you out tonight" Sam says "Here's the basket you asked for Ms. Peyton"

"Thanks" Peyton says taking the basket

"You ladies have a great evening" Sam says smiling

"Thanks Sam" Brooke says "Don't work too hard"

"Never" He replies

The two women walk out of the building and head towards Central Park.

"Hey" Peyton says softly placing her hand on Brooke's arm to stop her

"Yeah" Brooke answers looking at Peyton

"I'm sorry about the Emma thing"

"I know" Brooke says "But what happens if we're out some night and some other woman hits on me? Or Emma reappears? She knows where I am now what's going to stop her from coming back around?"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says "I just have issues"

"I know that now at the same time I can't be in a relationship that I have to walk on egg shells and worry about everything I do"

Peyton sighs "I know and I won't make you feel like that"

"Ok" Brooke says "Now let's go and enjoy our date and slowly we'll get back what we had"

Peyton smiles at Brooke and grabs her hand. They continue their walk to Central Park. Peyton walks towards the front of the crowd.

"There's no way we'll find a spot up there"

"It's all taken care of"

Brooke just looks at Peyton "Come on" Peyton says pulling on Brooke's hand

Brooke follows Peyton. There is an area set up and a security guard standing next to it.

"Evening Max" Peyton says walking up to the man

"Hello, Peyton" the man says walking over and hugging her

"Thanks for keeping my spot reserved"

"Always" he replies "But where's the little guy tonight?"

"He's at home with his uncle" Peyton says smiling and leaning in "I'm on a date this time"

"Well then" Max says with a smile "I'll leave you girls alone"

"First" Peyton says "Max this is Brooke"

Max holds his hand out and Brooke takes it "Nice to meet you Boroke"

"Nice to meet you too, Max" Brooke replies

Max smiles and walks away.

"So you come here often?"

"Sawyer and I usually come every year"

"Oh, Peyton" Brooke says "He's going to be so disappointed"

"Nah" Peyton says "He usually gets bored halfway through the movie and drinks so much hot chocolate that we have to leave so he can go to the bathroom"

Brooke starts laughing "I love Sawyer so much"

"I know you do" Peyton says looking away with a sad look on her face

"What's wrong?" Brooke says softly

"You're not only with me…"

"Absolutely not!" Brooke says "I love you too"

Peyton smiles "Well we better get settled in"

"Great" Brooke says

She and Peyton sit down on the blanket that was there. Brooke found it very comfortable. Then she realized that there was a sleeping bag then the blanket so it was more padding. There was also another blanket folded up nicely. Brooke smiles because this was so sweet.

"So you weren't going to come tonight?" Brooke asks

"No, I was going to take you out but then I decided that this would be more fun"

"So far I'm enjoying it a lot"

"Good" Peyton says "I brought some things"

"Like what?"

Peyton opens the picnic basket. "First" she says smiling "I have hot cocoa."

"Yummy" Brooke says smiling

"And some chocolate chip cookies"

"My favorite"

"I know" Peyton says smiling "I also have some popcorn"

"I like popcorn too"

"Great" Peyton says

Peyton turns to go back to the picnic basket to grab out some cups. When sure turns back around she's surprised by Brooke grabbing her and kissing her hard on the mouth. At first Peyton was taken back but then she softened into the kiss and even slipped her tongue into Brooke's mouth. Peyton moans and can feel herself starting to get turned on. She pulls away quickly.

"Wow" She says

"Wow is right" Brooke says smiling

The screen lights up and the move begins to play. Peyton hands Brooke some hot cocoa and snuggles into her. Peyton sighs when Brooke kisses her on the forehead. Brooke's heart beats faster at how close she is to Peyton. She knew she was going to spend her life with Peyton. She just needed Peyton to realize that as well. The two girls settle in for a night together with no certain ending…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

The movie comes to an end and Peyton packed everything up. She wasn't sure what to do next. She looks at Brooke.

"So?" She says smiling

"I was thinking we should go get a hot dog or some ice cream" Brooke says

"That sounds great" Peyton says relieved that Brooke took the lead

"Since we're so close to our building why don't we drop the picnic basket off so we don't have to carry it? Walking tonight would be nice" Brooke added

"Ok" Peyton says smiling. The two walk back and Sam greets them at the door.

"You two aren't coming back already are you?"

"Nah" Brooke says "Just dropping the basket off"

"I'll take it" Sam says smiling

"Thanks" Peyton says handing him the basket

"You two want a car?"

"Nah" Brooke says "The walk will be nice"

"Ok" Sam says

The two walk back into the street.

"So what would you like to do now?" Peyton asks

"I'd love a hot dog" Brooke says

"Sounds good to me"

The two start heading towards the nearest vendor and Brooke grabs Peyton's hand. Peyton smiles at her. Brooke smiles back and then she leans kissing her softly on the lips. Peyton kisses her back.

"What was that for?" Peyton asks softly

"Just because" Brooke says "I miss kissing you"

"I miss kissing you too" she replies with a pause "I miss other things too"

"Me too" Brooke says

"Come home, Brooke"

"Peyton, I can't just rush into it"

"It's not rushing into it"

"I want to come home and I want us to be us again but…"

"No buts" Peyton says "I know what you're going to say. You're afraid I'll freak out on you again. I won't I promise. I just want you home and so does Sawyer"

"Let's just go have a hot dog and enjoy the rest of our date. We can talk about the rest of this later"

"Ok" Peyton says and grabs Brooke's hand again

Brooke and Peyton finish their walk to the hot dog stand and order some hot dogs. They sit at a nearby table and eat to eat. Brooke looks at Peyton.

"What's your favorite color?" she asks taking a bit of her hot dog

Peyton sighs "Black"

"Peyton, black is dark!"

"I like it. What's yours?"

"Red" Brooke says "Favorite Romantic Comedy?"

"Um… not really a romantic comedy kind of girl"

"Ok" Brooke says "Favorite movie?"

"Um…" Peyton says "Pretty Woman"

Brooke smiles "Hooker falls in love with rich guy. That's a good one"

Peyton raises her eyebrow at Brooke "You?"

"Dirty Dancing"

"I like that one too" Peyton says "Favorite song or singer?"

Brooke thinks for a minute "Madonna"

"Seriously?" Peyton asks

"How can you not like Madonna?" Brooke asks

"Um…"

Brooke smiles and starts singing "I made it through the wilderness" she stands up and Peyton looks at her.

"Brooke"

"Somehow I made it through" she continues shaking her shoulders

"Brooke"

"Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you" she sings leaning down kissing Peyton on the lips

Peyton smiles.

"I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new"

"Brooke seriously"

Brooke just smiles and starts dancing 

"Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine"

She finishes with a little shake and Peyton is laughing

"God, I love your free spirit"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling "Did you like my song?"

"I did" Peyton says standing up kissing Brooke "Maybe next time you could sing it in our bedroom while you take one piece of clothing off at a time"

"Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke says "You want me to strip for you?"

"I'd love that"

Brooke smiles "Oh you would…"

"Yes, I would" Peyton says "and when you remove that last piece of clothing I'd like to explore every inch of that beautiful body"

"Peyton" Brooke says

Peyton leans in "First" she says kissing Brooke's neck "I'd reward your striptease by sucking on your neck. I'll start right under your ear with a soft kiss. Then I'll suck your earlobe nibbling right on the tip and make you moan oh so soft. Soft enough that you don't even think I hear it but I do. Then I'll place soft kisses down your jaw line and your neck to your collarbone where I'll first place soft kisses and listen to your breathing increase. Then I'll slowly suck on your collarbone. When you tilt your head back I'll kiss down your throat to between your breasts. I'll kiss around each one and take one into my mouth. As I'm slowly sucking and licking one breast I'll play with the other."

Brooke could feel moisture between her legs and Peyton could tell she was getting turned on. Peyton liked it. She liked having the power over Brooke for a moment. She kisses Brooke again.

Brooke takes a deep breath "Well I'll have to remember that" she says turning to walk back and sit down.

Peyton catches her hand to stop her "I wasn't finished"

"Oh" Brooke says "We're standing in the middle of a public place are you sure you want to continue this?"

Peyton looks at her "Are you embarrassed?"

"No" Brooke says "I just thought maybe you'd like to head home so I could see where you were going with this thought…"

Peyton smiles "Oh"

Brooke looks at her "Unless…"

"No! Let's go!" Peyton says holding Brooke's hand as they walk towards their building.

Peyton and Brooke reach the door and Sam opens it for them.

"Back already?"

"Yes" Peyton says "We're tired" she says with a smile

Sam smiles back at them "Have a great night, ladies"

The girls headed towards the elevator. Once inside Peyton pushed Brooke against the wall and kissed her hard on the month. They kissed passionately until air was needed.

"I've missed you so much" Peyton says softly

"I've missed you too baby" Brooke says leaning in to kiss her again. They continue kisses and Brooke moves to Peyton's neck. She licks, sucks, and kisses it softly. Peyton moans. Brooke smiles. The doors open and both women head towards the door. Peyton opens it quickly and walks in. Brooke follows her.

"Would you like some wine?" Peyton asks

"No" Brooke says with a hungry look in her eyes

"Would you like to listen to some music?"

"No" Brooke replies again

Peyton looks at her confused "Um… ok"

Brooke walks over to her and kisses Peyton hard on the mouth. "I want you to get your skinny ass in bed so we can reconnect!"

Peyton smiles at Brooke and kisses her. As she's kissing her they move towards the bedroom. They work their way into the room and Brooke pushes Peyton onto the bed. Peyton takes a deep breath and looks at Brooke.

"Get over here" Peyton says

"Oh no" Brooke says smiling "Is your iPod in here?'

Peyton looks confused "I think so" she says opening the nightstand drawer. She pulls out her iPod. "here it is"

"Download Material Girl" Brooke says smiling

Peyton smiles widely while she quickly does what Brooke asks. She then gets up and hooks her iPod to the stereo in her room. She turns it on and goes back to the bed. The song starts and Brooke starts dancing. She moves her hips slowly while she lifts her hand and takes out the ponytail in her hair. She shakes her hair as it all falls down around her face. She smiles at Peyton. Then she grabs the bottom of her sweater and slowly lifts it up as she dances. Peyton smiles at her and she smiles back. She slowly lifts the sweater over her head shaking her hair again as she pulls it off. Brooke is now standing in front of Peyton in her bra and skinny jeans. She sits down and takes off her boots. She then stands back up again and unzips her jeans. She turns around and slowly lowers them revealing the top of her thong. She continues to dance as she lowers them to the ground. She kicks them off at Peyton. Peyton can feel herself getting excited. Brooke dances a little more then slips her bra straps down.

"You're so hot!" Peyton says

Brooke just smiles at her. She then reaches around her back and unhooks her bra. Her breasts were now exposed. She shakes them a little and Peyton smiles. She goes to remove her panties.

"What!" Peyton says holding out her hand and Brooke freezes. "I'll remove those when I'm ready"

Brooke smiles "Really?"

"Yes! Now get your ass over here so I can ravish your body!"

Brooke moves towards the bed and Peyton grabs her and pulls her on top of her. Once Brooke was on top of Peyton, Peyton kisses her hard on the mouth. Then she rolls her over so she's on top. She straddles her.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world" Peyton says smiling

Brooke just smiles back. Peyton leans down and their lips connect. Peyton and Brooke kiss passionately. Then Peyton pulls away and moves for Brooke's neck. She slowly sucks on Brooke's earlobe and then kisses down her jaw. She then kisses down her neck. She stops to suck on her collarbone.

"Oh, baby" Brooke moans

Peyton smiles and starts to move down but is stopped by Brooke's arms.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks looking up at Brooke

"Nothing" she says flipping Peyton onto her back "I just want to see y our body" she adds with a grin

Brooke slowly helps Peyton remove her sweater and jeans. She grabs her foot and starts kissing her ankle. She works her way slowly up Peyton's long beautiful leg. She kisses her thigh all the way to where her leg connects to her hip. She moves Peyton's underwear slowly to the side and kisses her. She then kisses up Peyton's stomach to where her bra was resting. She reaches underneath Peyton and Peyton arches her back. Brooke unhooks her bra and then throws it to the side. She lowers her head and takes Peyton's breast into her mouth and starts sucking on it slowly. Peyton moans. Brooke then moves to the other breast and licks her nipple. Peyton takes a deep breath at how good that feels. Brooke kisses down again to Peyton's stomach and then down just short of her lady business.

"Brooke" Peyton says breathing hardly

"Yes" Brooke says licking Peyton's stomach.

"Come here"

Brooke crawls up Peyton's body "Yes"

"Kiss me"

Brooke smiles and lowers herself kissing Peyton.

"I love you so much" Peyton says softly

"I love you too" Brooke whispers "I want you so badly"

"I want you too"

Brooke kisses her again. The two start making out passionately and their hands start roaming all over each other's bodies. Peyton rolls Brooke over. She wanted to please her first. She wanted to taste her first. She kisses down her body quickly and then reaches her lady business. She smiles and then grabs her underwear with her teeth. Brooke lifts her hips and Peyton removes her underwear. Brooke bends her legs and Peyton pushes them apart. She spreads Brooke's lady business apart and looks at it.

"You're beautiful"

"So are you" Brooke says

Peyton lowers her head and runs her tongue the length of Brooke's womanhood.

"Mum…" She says "you taste so good honey"

"Get your pussy up here" Brooke says

"No you first" Peyton whispers

"No" Brooke says softly "The same time" she adds smiling at her

Peyton returns the smile and does what Brooke says. She lays onto of Brooke putting her womanhood pointing towards Brooke's face. Brooke smiles at how wet her girlfriend is. Peyton licks Brooke's clit and Brooke runs her finger over Peyton's. The two continue to finger and lick each other until them both become extremely wet. Brooke slides her fingers inside Peyton and starts the come here motions making Peyton moan.

"Oh Brooke" she says "That's the spot"

Brooke continues rubbing Peyton's g-spot and Peyton inserts her fingers into Brooke doing the same thing. Both girls start moan and breathing heavily.

"Peyton" Brooke whispers "I'm… oh god!"

"Me too" Peyton says

Both girls can feel the other one tighten around each other's fingers. They both move faster and faster rubbing each other's clits with their thumbs.

"Oh God" Both women scream at the same time soaking each other's fingers in their sign of pleasure. Brooke collapses against the bed and Peyton collapses on top of Brooke. She slowly crawls to the head of the bed and lays on Brooke's chest.

"I love being with you" Peyton says kissing Brooke

Brooke smiles "I love being with you too, Peyt"

"I'm tired" Peyton says

"Me too" Brooke says wrapping her arms around Peyton

Peyton moves and Brooke stops her.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get some clothes on"

"Why?" Brooke asks "Sawyer's not here"

Peyton just smiles and returns to her spot on Brooke's chest. "I could stay here forever"

"Me too" Brooke whispers before falling to sleep.

Peyton was only a few minutes behind her. It was the first night since the break up both women had slept. They really slept. It felt good to be in each other's arms. They were peaceful you could tell because they both had smiles on their faces.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Brooke and Peyton were sitting at the kitchen table in silk robes laughing, drinking coffee, and eating breakfast when Sawyer and Lucas walk in.

"Good morning" Lucas says smiling

Both girls jump because they didn't hear them come in.

"Good morning" Peyton says smiling at the two

"Hi momma" Sawyer says walking over and climbing up on her lap looking at Brooke "Are you living here again?" he adds with a smile

"Well…" Brooke says

"Please, Brooke. You need to come home" He adds batting his eyes at her

"Yeah Brooke you need to come home" Peyton adds smiling at her

"I think you're both right" Brooke says smiling "And if you can get Lucas to bring all my things back over then I'll move back in!"

Sawyer looks at his uncle "Will you please bring all of Brooke's things back home?"

Lucas huffs "Sure why not. It's not like I have anything better to do today!"

"Thanks, Luke" Brooke says smiling "You're the best"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Lucas says walking over and sitting down "But I'm eating breakfast first"

"Of course" Peyton and Brooke say together

Peyton gets up and goes to get Lucas and Sawyer plates.

"So" Brooke says taking a drink of her coffee "We need a Christmas Tree"

"No we don't" Peyton says "We go to Buffalo for Christmas"

Brooke sighs "Well about that"

Lucas looks at her "We always go home for Christmas"

"I realize that but when was the last time your parents were here?"

Lucas looks at Peyton "Mom and dad have never been here."

"My mom and dad haven't been here either" Peyton says

"Exactly" Brooke says "Now the whole front of this penthouse is like an apartment in itself. We can turn my studio into a bedroom and Peyton's parents can stay there and Lucas your penthouse is plenty big enough for your parents and you"

Peyton hands Lucas a plate "Christmas in the city would be fun"

"Yeah it would and I bet my parents would love it"

"Mine too" Peyton says

"We'll do all the work" Brooke says "We'll even decorate your house" she adds

"I'm sure Haley will love staying here too" Peyton says

"Yeah, she's not too into going home"

"No, she isn't"

Peyton smiles "Ok" she says

"I think it will be a lot of fun" Lucas says

"Let's call grandma and grandpa right now!" Sawyer says "And invite them to Christmas at our house!"

"Ok" Peyton says "Go grab momma's cell phone"

Sawyer runs out of the room and down the hallway. He returns in a second with the phone. He pushes a button and puts the phone to his ear. He sits on Brooke's lap. He listens for a few minutes.

"_Hello" he hears through the phone _

"Hi Grandma" he says smiling and then looks at the phone "Brooke, can you put it on speaker?"

Brooke takes the phone and quickly does it.

"_Sawyer?" Anna asks _

"Yeah it's me, Gran"

"_How are you?" _

"I'm great!" he says "I'm calling to ask you something"

"_Um, ok" Anna replies_

"Gran" he says "We want you and Granps and Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith to come to our house for Christmas"

"_What?" she says "Where's your mother?"_

"I'm right here, mom" Peyton says "You're on speaker phone"

"_Who else is there?"_

"Uncle Lucas and Brooke"

"_Well first of all hello everyone"_

"Hi" Lucas and Brooke says together

"_Now, what in the world are you talking about?"_

"Well" Sawyer says "We think that since you guys have never been to New York you all should come for Christmas"

"_Your mom has never invited us before" _

"It's Brooke's idea!" he says

"_Well" Anna says "Let me talk it over with Karen and I'll call you back later today"_

"Ok" Sawyer says "We'll do all the work. Brooke said so"

_Anna laughs "Ok, baby" She says "I'll call you later"_

"Love you, Gran"

"_Love you too baby" Anna says before hanging up the phone_

"Grandma is going to talk to Aunt Karen and call us back"

"They'll come" Lucas says "They've been dying to spend time here"

"Then we have a lot of work to do" Brooke says

"Why?" Sawyer says

"Because we have to decorate two houses and set up the back area for your grandparents"

"What do we need?" Sawyer asks

"A lot of stuff" Peyton says

"So much stuff" Brooke says smiling "that mommy's going to have to take the day off so we can go shopping"

"Brooke"

"Peyton" Brooke says in a sarcastic voice

"I can't take the day off"

"Momma that would be so much fun" Sawyer says smiling

"Sawyer, why don't you take your breakfast in the living room and watch TV"

"Ok" Sawyer says doing what his mom tells him.

"Brooke, I cannot take time off of work!"

"Yes, you can" Brooke says "You have a company full of capable people who can handle your office. You work too much and you need to start turning over some of the responsibilities to the people you hired to do it."

Lucas looks at Brooke

"What?" She says to him "It's true. I've been in that office and I've watched Peyton's staff take a few hour lunches, talk on their cell phones, etc, etc, etc. In fact, one day I saw someone getting a massage at work! I mean if they all have the time to do that and Peyton is working her ass off she is working too hard"

"I agree with you" Lucas says "I've been saying the same thing since Sawyer was born"

Peyton rolls her eyes "Ok, ok" she says "I need an hour to assign some things that need to get done and then we can go shopping."

"Well if you're going to go to work you might as well assign whatever needs to be done tomorrow too" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her "I can't…"

"If getting things back to normal and working on our relationship is important to you then you can" Brooke says matter of factly

"Brooke"

"Peyton" she says "it's Christmas time and if the head of the company can't take time off"

"What about my employees they all take time off during this time of year. I can't just expect them to pick up the slack"

"Then close the company until after January 1st"

Peyton looks at Brooke "Are you insane?"

"No" Brooke says "What really needs to be done in the next few weeks?"

Peyton thinks for a minute. Then she sighs "Nothing really needs to be done. I mean most of my artists except the ones playing New Year's Eve are on vacation. No one's recording. It's a lot of busy work right now"

Brooke smiles "See" she says "So there is no reason that you can't take the time off and if you feel bad then close the place down and give everyone a paid vacation"

"I have never closed my office before"

Lucas looks at Peyton "No, you haven't but I've come there and it's only been you sitting in that office because you gave everyone the day off"

Peyton sighs "I don't know. What if…"

"What if what?" Lucas says "I mean you have a cell phone all your artists have it and if you're worried about a great demo landing on your desk while your closed then have all your mail sent here"

Brooke smiles because she knows that Peyton really doesn't have an argument left.

"Fine" Peyton says "I give up. You win."

"Yes!" Brooke shouts "Call in right now"

"I'll make you a deal" Peyton says "You and Lucas spend today moving your stuff back in, your studio into the bedroom next to our room and that bedroom furniture into your studio while I go to work and tie up all the loose ends and we'll start our Christmas preparation tomorrow"

Brooke thinks about it for a moment "Deal" she says getting up and kissing Peyton

Peyton smiles "Well so much for our relaxing morning"

"But here's to our relaxing holiday!" Brooke says

Lucas looks at both of them "Um…" he says "I never agreed to help"

"Um, you don't have to agree" Peyton says "You're just going to do it"

Lucas looks at her

"Don't even start" She says as she walks out of the room

"You better call that brother of yours" Brooke says "We're going to need a lot of help"

"Yeah" Lucas sighs "Apparently I have to move you back into here and then move furniture all around. Lucky me!"

Brooke laughs a little "Oh poor baby" she sighs "I'll make it worth your wild"

Lucas looks interested now "Oh really? And how are you going to do that?"

Brooke smiles "Well I have it on great authority that you hate to do your own Christmas shopping so…" she smiles "If you help me today with all of this I'll help you with your shopping!"

Lucas grins "Ok, deal"

Peyton walks "Oh boy" she says smiling "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing" Brooke says with her devilish grin

"You two are up to something…"

"Brooke is going to do ALL of my Christmas shopping if I help her out today"

"Fool!" Peyton says laughing "He's the worst to shop for!"

"Well what's done is done" Brooke says standing up "you get your cute little ass to your office and get things taken care of so you can come home to us and we'll get everything set around her so we can decorate!"

"ok, ok" Peyton says grabbing Brooke's arm to stop her from walking out "Should I bring home dinner?"

"Sounds great" Brooke says kissing Peyton

"Great! You two don't have too much fun without me"

"We'll try not too" Lucas says "I mean moving furniture all day long is so much fun I'm not sure I'll be able to contain myself"

Peyton and Brooke both start laughing and Sawyer comes running into the kitchen o see what is going on

"What's so funny?"

"Uncle Lucas" Peyton says

"Oh" Sawyer says looking at Lucas "You don't look funny"

"Nevermind" Peyton says "Come give me a hug"

Sawyer runs over and gives Peyton a hug "I love you momma"

"I love you too angel face" she says kissing him "And I love you too" Peyton says walking over and kissing Brooke

"I love you" Brooke smiles

"Oh you guys make me sick" Lucas says and both Peyton and Brooke walk over to him and kiss him on each cheek

"We love you too" They both say laughing

"Ok, ok" Lucas says "Let's get to work"

"Bye everyone have a great day" Peyton says walking out

Lucas looks at Brooke "Where do you want me to start?"

"Call Nathan" Brooke says walking out of the room "I'm going to get dressed and get Sawyer dressed and then I'll be ready"

Lucas sighs and takes out his cell phone. Within thirty minutes Nathan was standing in Peyton's penthouse.

"What am I doing here?" he asks looking around the living room

Lucas smiles "Ask Brooke"

"Ask Brooke what?" She says walking out into the living room

"I'm just wondering what I'm doing here" Nathan says sitting down

Brooke looks at Lucas confused "Didn't you tell him?"

"Nope" Lucas says smiling "I just told him to come over"

"Got ya" Brooke says "We invited the family to come to the city for Christmas so we need to do some rearranging and I'm moving back in and need help with my stuff"

"What?" Nathan says "No one said anything about moving shit"

"Well you're here now so you might as well stay and help"

"Fine" Nathan says sighing "Where's Peyton?"

"Working" Brooke says rolling her eyes

"Of course" Nathan says

"Tell him the news" Lucas says

"What news?" He says smiling

"Peyton is closing shop until after the new year"

Nathan starts laughing "Yeah right! She's never closed before"

"She is" Brooke says "It's important to me and our relationship so she agreed"

"Wow" Nathan says shocked "I can't believe it. She must really love you"

"She does" Lucas says

Brooke sighs and both men notice something is wrong "What is it?" Lucas asks

"I just…"

"It's ok to be nervous about Peyton" Lucas says "She's definitely a wild card and with everything you just went through with her I understand… But she does love you and I've never seen her this happy"

"Us either" Nathan says "She talks about you all the time"

Brooke smiles slightly "I just hope we have a great holiday season"

"We will" Lucas says walking over and hugging Brooke "We'll all make sure of it"

"Sure will!" Nathan says

"Where's Jamie?" Brooke says looking around

"With his nanny"

"Oh you should have brought him to play with Sawyer"

"I could call Kelly to come pick Sawyer up so we don't have to worry about stepping on him"

"Ok, great!" Brooke says as there was a ring of the doorbell

"You expecting someone" Lucas says looking at Brooke

"Yeah" Brooke says "It's probably Rachel"

"Who?"

"My best friend" Brooke says walking towards the door

"Oh" Nathan says looking at Lucas

"I haven't met her" Lucas says shrugging

"Oh"

"Hey guys" Brooke says and the guys turn to look at her "This is my friend Rachel"

Lucas' face lit up "Hi, I'm Lucas" he says walking over and holds his hand out to her. She takes his hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you" She says

"I'm Nathan" Nathan says holding out his hand as well

Rachel shakes it "Hello"

"Ok now that we're all introduced we have work to do" Brooke says smiling

"Work" Rachel says in a whiny voice

"Yes, that's why we're all here"

"Great" Rachel says "What do I have to do?"

"Help me bring my stuff back to the penthouse" Brooke says smiling

"I thought I had to do that" Lucas says

"Nope" Brooke says smiling "You and Nathan are going to move all the furniture out of the bedroom next to our room and move all of my sewing stuff into that room."

"Well we better get to work" Nathan sighs

"Peyton's bringing dinner" Brooke says with a smile

"Oh lucky us" Rachel gripes

Brooke hits her and heads towards the door.

"Later boys" Rachel says following her

Brooke and Rachel walk into Lucas' apartment and into Brooke's room. She looks around.

"I guess we should start with the closet"

"Ok" Rachel says walking into the closet grabbing some suitcases she saw in the corner "So who were those guys?" she says walking back out

"Nathan and Lucas?"

"Yeah"

"They're friends of Peyton's. They all grew up together. Lucas is Sawyer's father"

"Huh?" Rachel says looking at Brooke confused

"I never told you that story?"

"No" Rachel says

"Oh" Brooke says frowning "Well Peyton wanted to have a baby and asked Lucas and he said yes"

"Sawyer told me he didn't have a daddy"

"He doesn't know that Lucas is his father"

"Oh" Rachel says "That should be interesting if it ever comes out"

"I know" Brooke says

"Is Lucas married?"

"No" Brooke says giving Rachel a funny look "Why?"

"He's cute" Rachel says with a shrug "What's Nathan's story?"

"Married with a kid" Brooke says

"What do they do for a living?"

"Um, NBA basketball players"

"What?" Rachel says "For what team?"

"New York Knicks"

"No way"

"Yeah, Nathan and Lucas Scott"

"Wow! We should get tickets and go watch them play sometime"

Brooke gives her a funny look "Jack doesn't really seem like a basketball fan"

"Yeah" Rachel says with a sigh

"Is something wrong, Rach?"

Rachel looks away "I miss my best friend"

"I know we haven't had much time together lately"

"No, we haven't" Brooke says "But we have all day today to catch up"

"I guess" Rachel says walking back into the closet grabbing a pile of clothes

Brooke sighs and goes to get the rest of her suitcases. She starts to pack the stuff up that's in the room. The two work for a while without much conversation until Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"Rach?" She says to her friend who's in the closet

"Yeah?" Rachel answers her walking out

"Are you ok?"

"I'm surviving"

Brooke looks at her confused "What's going on?"

Rachel sighs "I went back to the club"

"What?" Brooke says almost yelling

"I couldn't find a job and Jack just couldn't support us both"

"Rachel" Brooke sighs "Why didn't you come to me?"

"What was I supposed to say to you?"

"That you needed a job or money or something. What did Jack say about you going back to the club?"

Rachel sighs "He's not happy"

"That's an understatement."

"He's sleeping on the couch. I'm looking for a new place to stay"

"Rachel!" Brooke says in shock "Why in the world didn't you tell me all of this?"

"You've been busy with your own drama I didn't think you needed to take on mine too"

"I'm your best friend!" Brooke replies in a hurt tone "You can always come to me no matter what my situation is"

"Thanks" Rachel says with a small smile

"Why is Jack just kicking you out? I mean if you found a different job…"

Rachel sighs "It's more than just the job" she says sadly

"Rachel" Brooke says walking over and grabbing her hands and leading her over to the bed to sit down. "What is going on?"

"When we moved in together everything was different"

"Different how?"

"He was different"

"Ok explain it to me…" Brooke says softly

"You know we had a really good relationship. He worked, I worked and we spent some time together when we could"

"Yeah"

"Well…" Rachel says "Being together all the time was hard and Jack is controlling. He wanted everything on a schedule. It was really hard we started fighting"

"Rach" Brooke says hugging her "I'm sorry"

"It's no big deal" she sighs "I kind of knew we weren't meant to last he was just so nice and after being around the kind of guys I was around all the time it was just nice"

"I know" Brooke sighs "But you shouldn't keep staying there and you shouldn't be stripping again."

"What am I going to do?"

"I can talk to Peyton" Brooke says "She knows a lot of people and I'm sure we could find you a job and I have some money I can give you for first and last month's rent"

"I have about 3000 dollars saved and I've looked at a few apartments but I just am not sure I can make enough to keep them and by food"

"Let me talk to Peyton"

"I don't want to put you in that spot"

"You're the closest thing to family I have, Rach. I want to help you"

"It's ok" Rachel sighs "I can take care of myself"

"Well I want you out of that strip club so I'm going to talk to Peyton!"

Rachel smiles "Thanks"

"No problem" Brooke says hugging her again

Rachel hugs her tight and then takes a deep breath "So about those Knicks tickets…" she says raising her eyebrows at Brooke

"Get back to work"

After a few hours the girls had Brooke's stuff moved back into her room at Peyton's and the guys had the penthouse rearranged the way Brooke wanted it. Lucas had sent out for a liquor delivery when Peyton walked in with dinner.

"Hello, I'm home" she yells from the front door

"We're in here" Brooke yells from the couch

Peyton walks in and starts laughing. Brooke, Rachel, Lucas and Nathan were all sprawled out on the couch.

"you guys look tired"

"We are" Brooke says standing up and walking over to kiss Peyton "And we're starving!"

"Great!" Peyton says kissing her back "I brought Chinese home. Family style"

"What did you order?" Lucas asks

"Bourbon Chicken, Sesame Chicken, Kung Pao Chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork, Orange Chicken, Broccoli Beef, Peking Duck, Potstickers, Chicken Chew Mein, fried rice, steamed rice, lettuce wraps. Egg rolls, crab Rangoon, chowmein, fortune cookies"

"Ok, ok" Nathan says "Did you order the whole menu?"

"Well I didn't know what everyone liked and so I ordered the favorite menu." Peyton replies

"You ordered a lot of food!" Brooke says

"You sure did" Rachel adds

"Well we might as well dig in" Peyton replies "Brooke, will you help me set it up?"

"Sure" Brooke sys smiling and the two walk into the kitchen.

Peyton grabs Brooke and pulls her into a very passionate kiss.

"I missed you today"

"I missed you too" Brooke says smiling

"You guys really worked hard"

"Yeah we did. It didn't take that long though"

"So where's Sawyer?"

"With Jamie and Kelly" Brooke answers "is that ok?"

"Of course"

"Well I just thought it would be easier if he had someone to play with today"

"No, that's great. When will he be back?"

"Haley's going to bring him home when she gets back from her spa treatment"

"Sounds great" Brooke sighs and Peyton notices "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she says unconvincing to Peyton

"You don't seem ok…"

Brooke sighs again "I'm worried about Rachel"

"Why?" Peyton asks

"Because she didn't want to come to me with some problems she's having because of our problems and she went back to stripping"

"Oh no" Peyton says "Why?"

"She needs the money and couldn't find any other job"

"Why didn't she come to me?" Peyton asks

"Like she'd do that" Brooke says "Rachel is very proud"

"Well I can find her a job… A good one so she doesn't have to strip anymore"

"Really?"

"Of course" Peyton says smiling "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine and I'll help them any way I can"

Brooke walks over and kisses Peyton lovingly "Thank you" she says smiling

"I'll talk to her after dinner"

"Great!" Brooke says walking towards the living room "It's ready" she says

Nathan, Lucas and Rachel get up and head into the kitchen. Everyone loads their plates up and walk back into the living room to eat.

"So Rachel" Lucas says "How do you know Brooke?"

"We go way back"

"Like the three of us" Nathan says

"Yep" Rachel says

"That's cool"

"Sure is" Brooke says "Rachel stood by me when no one else would"

Rachel just smiles at Brooke

"So Rachel do you work in the city or the outskirts?" Lucas asks

"In town"

"Do you live close to where you work?"

"No" Rachel says

"I work across town from where I live"

"Oh" Lucas says "That must be a bitch to get to work"

"Yeah" Rachel says "Especially because I work at night"

"What do you do?" Nathan asks

"I'm a stripper" Rachel says without batting an eye

Everyone looks at her and there is an awkward silence

"Which club do you work in?" Lucas asks "I'm sure I'd remember a pretty girl like you?"

Rachel smiles at him.

"You go to strip joints?" Peyton asks

"All the time" Lucas says

Peyton looks at Nathan "And you?"

"I pled the 5th" he answers "I have a wife and kid"

Brooke laughs a little and Peyton looks at her.

"Have you ever been to a strip club?"

When Peyton asks that Brooke stops laughing "I pled the 5th like Nathan" Brooke replies

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton says

Rachel looks at her "You're telling me you're a lesbian and you've never been to a strip club or had a lap dance in a strip club?"

Peyton's face turns red "No, never!"

"Really?" Brooke asks

"Really" Peyton answers "Do you really think straight women want to dance for lesbians?"

"Oh we don't care" Rachel says "We really don't even think about it"

"There are women in there all the time" Lucas says "And it's kind of hot to watch girl on girl action"

"Lucas Scott" Peyton says turning even redder than she already was

"Oh you're a prude" Rachel says looking at Peyton "We need to culture you!"

Nathan laughs "Peyton in a strip joint, please! She won't go"

"Oh come on" Rachel says "I bet it will spice your and Brooke's sex life!"

"Rachel!" Brooke says

"Oh come on, Brooke" Rachel says looking at her "You know what those places are like"

"Yes, I do" Brooke says "And that's why I don't want you working in them anymore"

"I work in a dive" Rachel says "There are very classy joints that would be perfect for you guys. Probably the ones Lucas goes do"

"I go to the ones on this side of town" Lucas admits

"Yeah and I work in one on the other side of town"

Lucas' face drops "Rachel" he says "those aren't safe. Some of them are fronts for the mob"

"Yeah I know" Rachel says but it's too hard to get a job on this side of town"

"You can't work there anymore" Lucas says honestly concerned "You could get hurt"

"Well a jobs a job and I need a job"

"I'm sure we can help you with that" Nathan says

Rachel looks at all of them "Why in the world would you help me when you don't even know me"

"You're a friend of Brooke's and a friend of Brooke's is a friend of ours" Lucas says

Rachel is speechless.

"Thanks" Brooke says

Lucas looks at Peyton who has a perplexed look on her face

"Peyt, what's wrong?"

Nathan smiles "Oh my gosh!" he says "You are contemplating going to a strip club, aren't you?"

"No" Peyton answers a little too fast

"You are" Lucas says smiling

"We could all go" Rachel says

"No way!" Peyton says "Let's get back to the subject of finding Rachel a job"

"And a place to live" Brooke added

Lucas sighs "Ok don't take this the wrong way" he starts with "But do you like stripping?"

"Does anyone like to be a stripper?" Rachel asks

"Some women do" Lucas says "And if you're one of them I can get you into a high class establishment"

"No" Rachel says "I'm not a fan of stripping"

"Ok" Nathan asks "What are you good at"

"Besides taking off my clothes?"

"Yes" Lucas says

"I can do pretty much anything"

"Well the Knicks is looking for a public relations person. If you're interested we could get you an interview" Lucas says

"Really?" Rachel asks

"Of course" Nathan says

"I can call right now" Lucas offers

"Oh thank you!" Rachel says jumping off her spot on the couch and hugging Nathan and Lucas "You guys are wonderful"

"I'll go make the call" Lucas says standing up and walking out of the room

"Now an apartment" Nathan says "Our nanny and her boyfriend just moved in together and he is looking to sublet his apartment. It's 7 blocks down the street from her and it's kind of pricy that's why he hasn't found anyone yet to take it. If you get the job at the Knicks though you'll be more than able to pay for it"

"Ok" Rachel says "I guess I try to get the job and if it pans out look at the apartment"

"No need to wait" Peyton says "I can front you the money so you can move in when you're ready"

"I can't ask you to do that" Rachel says

" you didn't" Peyton replies "I offered"

"But what if I don't get the job?"

"Then you'll come work for me and I'll continue to pay your rent"

"Peyton" Rachel says "That's too much"

"No it's not and I don't want another word about it"

"Thank you" Rachel says getting up and hugging Peyton

Lucas walks back into the room "So when can you start?" he asks sitting down

"What?" Rachel asks looking confused

"When can you start?"

"I didn't even have an interview yet" Rachel says

"You don't need to" he answers

"I told the office manager about you and he asked me if I could vouch for you and I said yes so he said you're hired"

Rachel was speechless for the second time that night.

Brooke couldn't believe how amazing Peyton and her friends were… Their friends were

"So if you're not busy tomorrow, I'll take you down there" Lucas says

"Ok" Rachel says smiling at him "Thank you all so much"

"And I'll talk to Kelly about the apartment" Nathan says "We can probably have you moved in tomorrow night"

"Wow" Rachel says "Thanks"

"Yeah, thank you so much" Brooke says

"Well I think that's enough with the thank yous" Lucas says "It's no problem" he says looking at his watch "I gotta get going"

"To a strip club" Rachel says smiling

"No" Lucas says "I have a private workout session in an hour"

"Well have fun" Nathan says laughing "I didn't sign up for one today"

"Yeah and that's why you're fatter than me!" Lucas shoots back

"Whatever" Nathan answers "You're just jealous because I have a better body"

The girls all start laughing

"Good bye" Lucas says walking out

"Bye" everyone shouts

"I wonder where Hales is with the boys?" Nathan says looking at his watch

"I can go and get Sawyer" Brooke says

"No, no" Nathan answers "Haley was going to bring him home so I'll just give her a call"

"Thanks" Brooke says

Nathan gets up and walks out of the room. Rachel looks at Peyton.

"You have amazing friends"

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky" Peyton says "But you know we're your friends now too"

"Thanks" Rachel says smiling then sighing "I should probably get going"

"Or you could stay here tonight" Peyton offers

"No" Rachel says "I need to go and talk to Jack

"Good luck" Brooke says standing up

"Thanks I'm going to need it" Rachel says

"How about I walk you out?"

"Great, night Peyton" Rachel says heading towards the door followed by Brooke. She rests her hand on the door handle "Wow"

"I know" Brooke says

"How can I ever thank them?"

Be kick ass at your job"

"I can do that"

"I know" Brooke says smiling "Call me if you need me…"

"Thanks" Rachel says "I talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok" Brooke answers hugging Rachel

Rachel leaves and Brooke walks back into the living room

"So what's up?" she asks

"the boys are asleep and Haley just got home. We're going to keep Sawyer overnight and you guys are going to pick him up tomorrow before you go shopping" Nathan answers

"Sounds good"

"And I'm going to go home"

"Well thanks for coming over and your help" Peyton says

"Anytime" Nathan says

"Thanks for your help with Rachel" Brooke says

"Anytime!" he repeats

Nathan hugs both women and walks out of the penthouse. Brooke crashes on the couch and Peyton sits next to her.

"So have you really been to a strip club?"

Brooke laughs "Maybe"

"Interesting" Peyton says

"Does that upset you?"

"It interests me"

"Why?" Brooke answers

"Because I've never been that free…" Peyton answers "With my body, my life or my lifestyle." She adds "I'm tired. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah" Brooke says looking at Peyton "I won't go to one now though because I'm with you"

"It's not about that" Peyton says "You're just so free… and like I said I'm not."

Peyton stands and holds out her hand to Brooke. Brooke takes it and they walk down to their room. The get ready for bed and crawl in together. They lay in each other's arms. Brooke thinking about how she can help Peyton overcome her fears and Peyton thinking about what it would be like to be in a strip club and have naked women all around her. She wanted to go but didn't want to ask Brooke to go with her… She didn't know if she could get that thought out of her mind… Or if she wanted to.


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: This chapter contains some MATURE language and sexual conduct. **

Chapter 22

"I am not wearing this!" Peyton yells from the bedroom into the closet where Brooke is getting ready

"Yes, you are" Brooke yells back

"I look like a hooker!"

"Great!" Brooke says "That's how I want you to look tonight"

"No!" Peyton says "I do not want to look like a hooker while we're out on the town"

"Oh baby just put the damn dress on and trust me!"

Peyton holds up the black sequins strapless dress and sighs. She shimmies into it and zips it up. It's skin tight and she couldn't believe she was wearing a dress like that. She slips into the Jimmy Choo stilettos Brooke had given her to wear as well. She walks into the bathroom and pulled up the sides of her curly hair and put the long earrings in. She also put on the matching necklace. She looked at her face and decided with a dress like this on she needed more make-up. She puts dark black eyeliner on and sliver eye shadow on. She added a little blush and mascara. Then she did something she rarely did, she put some red lipstick on. She looked hot but she also looked like a hooker but she kinda of didn't care.

"Peyt, you ready?" Brooke says from the bedroom

Peyton walks out of the bathroom and Brooke's jaw drops.

"Oh my God!" she says "You are so fucking hot!"

Peyton smiles "I look like a hooker"

"No, baby, you look like a vibrate sexy woman and if we didn't have plans tonight I'd be taking you right now! Honey, you need to stop hiding behind your designer suits and dress like this more often!"

"Brooke" Peyton says as her face turns red

"I'm just telling you what I think, baby!" Brooke says "You look hot!'

Peyton looks Brooke up and down. Her dress looked like it was painted on. It was a red halter dress also with sequins on it. She was wearing stilettos and had her hair all swept up. Her make-up was also done a little darker than usual.

"Baby, you look pretty hot yourself!" Peyton was walking over to her and kissing her hard on the lips

"Ooooh" Brooke moans "I can't wait to get you home and make wild dirty love to you but now we have to go out"

Peyton sighs "Where in the hell are you taking me looking like this?"

"All over baby!" Brooke says "We're going clubbing"

"I have dresses to go clubbing in" Peyton says

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" replies Brooke "You have dresses but they're all professional looking and official boss like. Tonight I want you to look like my hot sexy girlfriend not the owner and CEO of a record label!"

"Ok, ok" Peyton says "Did I live up to your expectations?"

"Even more, baby" Brooke whispers "Now come on"

Brooke and Peyton walk out of the bedroom to find Lucas, Rachel, Nathan, and Haley sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peyton asks surprised

"We're going out with you guys tonight" Haley says "Brooke invited us"

"It's all part of the night, baby" Brooke says grabbing Peyton's hand "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" everyone says

"Well then let's go" Brooke says grabbing her wrap and heading towards the door

Peyton noticed that Rachel and Haley were in similar dresses that she and Brooke had on. She also noticed that Nathan and Lucas were dressed rather dressy to be coming clubbing all night. She knew though that she just had to go with it. They all reached the elevator and Lucas turns to look at all the women.

"You guys look hot tonight!" he says smiling "Peyton I don't think I've very seen you look so sexy! If you were straight I'd be trying to get under that dress tonight"

Peyton's face turned deep red and everyone laughs. Nathan looks at Brooke.

"I'm more into brunettes so what do you say you come home with Haley and I tonight?"

"Nathan!" Haley says smacking him

"What?" Nathan asks stupidly "She looks hot!"

"I agree that you both look hot" Rachel says winking at Peyton

"Ok enough!" Brooke says "My straight friend is hitting on my girlfriend, my girlfriend's married friend is hitting on me and her best friend is hitting on her!"

"Well you all look very sexy tonight" Lucas says

"Thanks" All the women say at once

Peyton and Brooke stand talking and so do Nathan and Haley. Lucas walks over to Rachel inconspicuously and grabs her hand pulling him towards him.

"You look very hot tonight" he says into her ear

"Thanks" Rachel says blushing

"How are you settling into the apartment?"

"Good" Rachel says "Thanks again for all your help"

"My pleasure" Lucas says "It looks like all are our friends are already paired off"

"I see that" Rachel says sexily

"Would you like to be my date tonight?"

Rachel grins "Well" she says "How will I pick up men then?"

Lucas smiles "If you see something you like better than me I give you my permission to go home with him"

"Oh you do?"

"Sure" Lucas says "And if I find someone hotter than you it goes the same"

"Oh baby" Rachel whispers "You aren't going to find anything hotter than this tonight" She says running her hand up and down her side

"Does that mean I'm going to get to take you home?"

"Depends on how good of a time you show me!" Rachel says flirtatiously

"Come on you two" Brooke says turning to see Lucas and Rachel behind them "We're waiting for you"

Rachel walks towards the elevator and Lucas grabs her hand. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Everyone looks at the two of them.

"What?" Lucas says "You all are paired off so Rachel and I are pairing off"

"Nice" Brooke says winking at Rachel

The elevator speeds to the lobby and the couples step out.

"Well well" Sam says "Don't you all look smokin' hot!"

"Thanks" Lucas says "Is our limo here?"

"Sure is" Sam says smiling "Who's with Sawyer tonight?"

"He's with our nanny" Haley says

"very good" Sam says "You all have a great time

"Thank you" They all say as Sam opens the door and they walk out and climb into the limo.

Lucas serves everyone a glass of champagne and then relaxes with his arm around Rachel.

"So where are we going first?" Peyton asks

"Naked Lunch" Lucas says

"Where?" Rachel asks

"It's a very cool night club." Haley says "We'll have a lot of fun there"

"Cool" Rachel says

Peyton looks at Brooke "You ever been there?"

"Nope" Brooke says

"It's pretty fun and I could have wore one of my dresses"

"I'm sure you could have but this night is about stepping out of your comfort zone" Brooke answers kissing Peyton softly

Peyton kisses her back "So who planned tonight?"

"Well…" Rachel says "It was Brooke's idea but it's Lucas' itinerary

"Oh boy" Peyton says rolling her eyes

"Oh lighten up baby" Brooke says "It's a night of fun and believe me we are going to have fun!"

"Peyton doesn't really know how to have fun" Haley says "Not on her own anyway. We have to drag her everywhere!"

Nathan laughs a little and Peyton hits him.

"I don't understand why you're all picking on me. I know how to have fun. I just got drunk with you all when we went home for Thanksgiving!"

"Yeah and we all almost shit our pants because that's not you" Nathan says

"It was her bitch ex!" Lucas says noticing that that statement made Brooke tense "Sorry, Brooke" he says looking at her

"No worries"

"So you guys all grow up together?" Rachel says changing the subject

"Sure did" Peyton says "In Buffalo no less"

"That's funny!"

"Well maybe next time we go home you can go with us" Lucas says smiling "And see where we lived"

"Maybe" Rachel says smiling back

"So Nathan says we're doing Christmas in the city this year" Haley says taking a drink of her champagne

"Yep!" Brooke smiles "My idea! I think it's going to be great"

"I guess" Haley says rolling her eyes

"Geez Hales" Nathan says "Nothing makes you happy!"

She gives him a dirty look and he didn't care

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" Lucas asks Rachel

She frowns "I don't know" she says honestly "I usually go with Jack and his family but…"

"Then you'll spend the holidays with us" Peyton says

Brooke smiles at her. That meant a lot to her that Peyton offered without her asking

"I can't impose"

"Oh you can" Lucas says "And you will!"

"Thanks" Rachel says smiling "That's really nice of you"

"Nah" Peyton says "It will just make our parents behave!" she adds with a smile

The car stops and the gang gets out. They go into the club and drink and dance. After about an hour they head to the next club and then the next. They were all pretty drunk and having a good time when the limo pulls up in front of Paradise Club. Everyone gets out of the car and Lucas leads them to the door.

"What is this place?" Peyton asks in a slurred tone

"Don't worry about it" Brooke says also slurred "It's going to be a blast!"

Rachel laughs and Lucas talks to the bouncer. He turns and looks at everyone.

"Ok, let's go"

Peyton looks at the line and smiles.

"Man, it pays to know people who know people" Rachel says smiling

"Sure is" Nathan says grabbing Haley and leading her into the club

Peyton looks at Brooke "I've never been here before. Is this a new club?"

"Just come on" Brooke says grabbing her hand and following the group in

Peyton gets in the door way and her mouth drops. "Oh my god!" she says as she looks at the huge stage full of naked women. "You brought me to a strip club?"

Brooke laughs "Sure did. You said you've never been to one before"

"I can't believe you brought me here" Peyton says "And I can't believe that those women are completely naked"

"It's a nude strip club" Nathan says "The dancers are naked all the time and the waitresses are topless"

"Holy shit!" Peyton says as her face turns thirty shades of red. She turns and looks at Rachel

"No!" Rachel says "I didn't work in a nude club"

Peyton just shakes her head in understanding

"We have a VIP section waiting for us" Lucas says "And whatever you want is on the house"

"Sweet" Nathan says and Haley hits him "What?"

"You are not having another woman's naked pussy in your face!"

"Then you get up there and dance for me!"

Lucas starts laughing "Yeah right! The ice queen is not going to dance for you!"

"Fuck you, Lucas!"

"Then prove it!" Lucas says

"Maybe I just will do that!" Haley says walking to the VIP section

Rachel looks at him "She isn't really going to strip is she?"

"Who knows with Haley" Nathan says "But I'd sure pay money to see that"

Everyone laughs and follows Haley to their VIP booth. They all settle in and a waitress comes up to their table.

"Can I take your order?" She says

"Holy shit!" Rachel says and hits Brooke

"What?" Brooke says turning to look at the waitress "Emma!" she gasps

Hearing the name of Brooke's ex-girlfriend Peyton turns to look at the waitress

"We want a different waitress" Rachel says "I don't want your skanky ass anywhere near my drinks"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Rachel"

All Peyton could see what Brooke's topless ex-girlfriend standing there. She all of a sudden felt very tiny when she saw Emma's breasts.

"Um, I'm confused" Haley says

"This slut used to be Brooke's girlfriend and I don't want her anywhere near us!" Rachel says

Lucas likes how feisty Rachel was being.

"You're not going to dictate whether or not I wait on this table"

"The fuck I can't!" Rachel says

"Rachel" Peyton says startling everyone "If it's ok with Brooke it's ok with the rest of us"

Brooke looks at Peyton "I don't want to ruin this evening"

"How can I ruin this evening?" Emma asks "Plus I'm the one assigned to this section and you'll have wait 2 hours for another waitress"

"Fine" Lucas says "But don't' linger around our table!"

"Drink order"

"I'll have a beer. Draft" Nathan says

"Me too" Lucas adds

"I'll have the Paradise Drink" Haley says

"Me too" Rachel says

"Me too" Peyton says

Emma smiles at Brooke "Do you want a martini sweetie?"

Peyton cringles and Brooke wraps her arm around her "No, I'll have the Paradise Drink as well!"

Emma shakes her tits slightly before walking away

"What the hell was that all about?" Nathan asks

"That was Brooke's fucking whore of an ex-girlfriend who wants her back and caused problems between Peyton and Brooke recently and I can't stand the lying whore!" Rachel says

Peyton looks at her "Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's a fucking bitch!" Rachel says

"And we're just going to ignore her and have a good time" Brooke says sighing

Lucas looks at her and can see she's very tense "I agree with Brooke. Let's have fun!"

"So Hales when do you want me to talk to the manager so you can strip?" Nathan says smiling

"Nathan!" Haley says looking mortified "I never said I was really going to do it"

"Oh come on" Rachel says "It's not that hard. I mean I've never taken all my clothes off but I've gotten close."

"Then you do it" Haley says

Lucas smiles

"I'll do it" Brooke says "Is it amateur night or something?"

"Or something" Lucas says "I know the owner and I mentioned that my lady friends might like to strip tonight and he said cool. He said we could have a private room if we want it"

"I want to strip" Peyton says and everyone turns to look at her

"What!" They all say at once

"Well if I can do it privately then I want to do it!"

Brooke smiles "Sounds sexy!"

"Can I watch?" Nathan asks

"You're a pervert!" Haley says

"No, he's not" Brooke says "All guys want to watch girls strip and guys like to watch two girls go at it. It's a guy thing. Lesbians like to watch two girls go at it too!"

Rachel laughs a little "I've watched girl on girl!"

"Wow!" Nathan says "This could be a hot night! Brooke you gonna strip with Peyton?"

"OMG!"

"I'll strip with you" Rachel says to Peyton

Lucas smiles "Can I watch?"

Rachel smiles at him "Sure"

Emma brings over the drinks "here you all go"

"Keep them coming" Lucas says "We want to get really really drunk! I want two drinks in front of everyone at one time"

"Ok" Emma says

"What's up with all the alcohol?" Nathan says

"because we're all going to need to be really drunk if we're going to go into a private room so that we don't remember it tomorrow"

"Good plan" Rachel says

"So why we're getting drunk we should enjoy the show" Nathan says

"And pick up pointers" Peyton adds

Brooke can already feel herself getting excited. She wanted to see this dirty skanky side of Peyton and she wanted her to have fun. The music starts playing and a woman walks out on stage. She is wearing a police hat, a blue bra set and the highest heels anyone and every seen. She was caring handcuffs and a night stick. She started to dance on the stage. Brooke looked at Peyton and her face was a little red. Brooke laughed a little.

She leans over "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No" Peyton says "I'm just not that tight"

"What?" Nathan says just hearing the word tight

"Nothing!" Peyton says

The woman on the stage dances around moving her body in all the right ways. She takes off her hat and her long hair falls to her shoulders. She moves some more and then undoes her bra and throws it at their VIP section. She then jumps onto their table and starts dancing right in Peyton's face. Lucas had given her a heads up because he wanted Peyton to experience the club fully and the dancer agreed. The woman leans over and grabs Peyton's head sticking it right in her boobs. Peyton gasps and everyone laughs. Then the woman unties the sides of her panties and drops them. Peyton couldn't believe what was in her face. The woman's lady business was inches away from her face.

"You can touch me" The woman says

Peyton just shakes her head no

The woman continues to dance touching herself and exciting the guys at the table. Peyton was feeling uncomfortable and Brooke could tell. The music stops and Lucas tips the dancer before she leaves.

"Well?" Lucas says

Peyton was redder than Santa Claus' suit "Um…"

Brooke laughs "You going to do that later for me?"

"I…" Peyton blushes more and everyone laughs

The gang sits and watches as more girls come out and strip. They also continue to drink and drink and drink. In fact, they are so drunk that they could barely stand up. Peyton was all over Brooke in the booth and no one could believe it. Peyton didn't act like that.

"Hey Peyt" Haley says "Why don't you get a room?"

"Huh" Peyton says pulling away from Brooke's neck

"None of us want to see you two doing it!" Haley says

"Speak for yourself" Nathan says

"Pervert!" Haley says again

The owner of the club walks over to the table "Are you all enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes" Lucas says "Thank you"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I wanna strip!" Peyton says

The owner smiles "I can show you to a room"

"Great" Peyton says standing up grabbing Brooke's hand "Come on" she says to her "Rachel you coming too?"

Rachel stands up "Sure why not" she says "Come on Lucas"

"Hey if you're all going we're going too!" Haley says

The drunken gang stumbles into a private room. There is a smaller stage with three poles and three loveseats. Peyton pushes Brooke down on one, Rachel pushes Lucas down on one and Haley sits down.

Nathan sighs "Hales, you're not going to strip for me?"

"We're married you've seen me naked"

"So"

"Oh come on Hales" Peyton says tripping as she walks up on the stage "It will be fun"

"Fine" Haley says getting on stage too.

Rachel starts the music and Rachel starts moving her hips in a very sexy way. Peyton watches and mimics her move. They women continue to dance for their mates. They start taking of one piece of clothing at a time. Brooke, Lucas and Nathan are getting really turned on. All of a sudden Brooke jumps up.

"We need to go!"

"What?" Peyton says stopping her groove

"We need to go right now!"

"Why?" Rachel says

"because we're not going to have sex in front of you guys and I need to fuck her now!"

"Ok, ok" Rachel says

Lucas stands up "Let's go"

"But I'm not finished dancing for you" Rachel says

"Private party?" Lucas says

"Ok" Rachel says

Nathan sighs "Fuck come on!" he yells "Haley won't finish this at home!"

"Oh come on" Haley says "I'll treat you tonight!"

Nathan jumps up and the gang all leaves the club. The limo rushes them all home and Peyton and Brooke hurry into their penthouse. They are kissing and touching each other. Peyton pushes Brooke down on the couch and jumps on the coffee table.

"You want to see the dirty side of me?"

"Please!" Brooke replies in a sexy voice

Peyton slowly starts stripping off her clothes and dancing around on the table. She looks so fucking hot and Brooke was getting wet.

"Take off your panties" Peyton says

"What?" Brooke asks

"I want to watch you touch yourself while I dance for you"

"Oh my god! Peyton Sawyer what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm just being adventurous!"

Brooke does what Peyton asks. The two turn each other on by touching themselves. Soon Brooke was sitting under Peyton on the table. Brooke pulls Peyton's lady business to her face. She slowly spreads her business apart and starts licking her wetness.

"Oh Brooke!" Peyton moans

Brooke just continues and slowly inserts two fingers into Peyton. She licks Peyton and plunges her fingers in and out. Peyton moans and moans as Brooke works her magic. All of a sudden Brooke feels Peyton's muscles tighten and her lady business becomes creamy. She shakes as Brooke's finishes and Brooke helps her to the couch.

"Holy shit!" Peyton moans. "that was hot!"

Brooke just smiles

Peyton takes a deep breath "Give me a few minutes and then I'll rock your world"

"Baby you already have tonight"

"Huh" Peyton asked confused

"You just being wild was all I wanted tonight"

"That's fine and dandy" Peyton says "But I want to taste you so lay yourself down on that table"

Brooke lays down and Peyton returns the favor! Both women crash on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. It was the wildest night they'd ever had and they had so much fun. It was good for them to step out of their comfort zone and just be crazy. They had the time of their lives!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Peyton wakes up with her sequins dress stuck to her face. She grabs her head because it is pounding and notices she's lying on the living room floor naked. She looks around and notices that Brooke is nowhere to be found. She gets up and stumbles into the bedroom. Her head is killing her and she feels like she's been ran over by a truck. She quickly slips into a pair of pajamas and goes back to the couch. Brooke comes walking into the penthouse.

"Morning" she says from the door

"Brooke?" Peyton asks

"Yeah baby"

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to get some things for breakfast"

"Ug" Peyton says

"I figured that's how you'd be feeling so I got coffee, toast, and ginger ale"

"That sounds great!" Peyton says getting up and walking into the kitchen

Brooke turns to her and starts laughing

"What?" Peyton says

Brooke couldn't stop laughing "Go look in the mirror"

Peyton walks over to the mirror in the hallway and looks at her face. She has sequins from her dress stuck to the side of her face and she has something stuck in her hair.

"What the hell?" she says

"We had a great time last night" Brooke says

"Yes, we did" Peyton says "But I feel like shit today"

"I'm not feeling that great either" Brooke answers

The door to the penthouse opens

"Hello" Rachel says

"In the kitchen" Brooke answers

Rachel walks in and looks around and see Peyton "You look how I feel"

"You sick too?" Brooke asks

"I feel like shit"

"Me too" Peyton says

Brooke turns quickly and looks at Rachel "Did you spend the night at Lucas'?"

Rachel blushes "That was the plan when we got back here last night"

"Did you sleep with him?" Peyton asks excitedly trying to get in on the conversation

Rachel smiles "I wish! He's gorgeous!" she says "But unfortunately Lucas drank more than the rest of us and when we got into his apartment he threw up and passed out"

Peyton laughs "Sounds like Lucas"

"What sounds like me?" Lucas says walking into the kitchen

"Doesn't anyone knock around here?" Peyton asks

"No" Lucas says and smiles at Rachel "I figured you had left"

"Nah" Rachel says "I just came over to get some clothes from Brooke and maybe some breakfast. You have shit in your place"

"I know" Lucas says "I'm not there much so I eat here as well"

"I'm not making breakfast this morning" Peyton says

"She's not feeling well" Brooke replies

"How can you be feeling so good?" Rachel asks

"I'm not" Brooke says "But I'm hungry so I'm going to eat."

"I'm hungry too" Lucas says

"Great" Brooke says "I got toast, coffee, and ginger ale at the store but we have stuff for bacon and eggs if someone wants it"

"Hangover food!" Rachel says

Brooke quickly whips up some breakfast while everyone else sits and drinks coffee. Ask they start to eat and start to feel better the conversation begins.

"So" Brooke says "We have a lot of work to do"

"Why?" Rachel asks

"Look around" Brooke says "Does it look like Christmas in here?"

Rachel looks around "Um… not really"

"Exactly" Brooke answers "And the Sawyers and the Scotts will be here for Christmas so we have to deck the halls!"

"Oh fun" Rachel says "Can I help?"

Lucas smiles at her

"Of course you can help" Peyton says "I like that. Then I could get to know my girlfriend's family better"

Rachel smiles at Peyton. She was Brooke's family. They were all each other had.

"Where are the decorations?" Rachel asks

Lucas starts laughing "At the store"

"What?" Rachel asks with a confused look on her face

"Peyton's never decorated for Christmas before" Brooke answers

"Are you serious?" Rachel asks

"yeah" Peyton says "We're never here"

"But you're here the weeks before and Christmas is so wonderful! Brooke and I even decorated our rat hole"

"Well then you can help me decorate my place too" Lucas says "I've never decorated before either"

Brooke looks at him fun "I thought we were going to decorate your place?"

"No, don't be silly" Lucas says "I plan on helping maybe the four of us and Sawyer can go shopping and get what we need"

"That would be fun" Rachel says

"We need Christmas Trees" Brooke says

"Where can we get one of those?" Peyton asks

"Ok, this may sound a little corny" Brooke says "But what if we go and cut down our own trees?"

Lucas looks at her "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Brooke says "I've always wanted to do that"

"Where would we go?" Rachel asks

"There are tree farms less than an hour away from us"

"Ok" Peyton says "Let's go tomorrow"

"Really?" Brooke says smiling

"Really" Peyton answers "I'd say we'd go today but there is no way in hell I can do anything today"

"That's ok" Brooke replies "Tomorrow will be great"

"You two going to go with us?" Peyton asks looking at Lucas to see what he's going to say

"I'd love to go" Rachel says "I've never cut down my own tree before"

"I'll go too" Lucas says "After all you're going to need a man's help!"

Peyton starts laughing "I've only needed a man's help for one thing in my life"

Rachel looks at her confused "I thought Brooke took care of that for you"

Brooke starts laughing "I do" she says "She means Sawyer"

"Oh" Rachel says laughing

"Tomorrow it is" Peyton says yawning "Now if no one minds I'm going to go lie on the couch and feel miserable all day"

"Sounds good to me" Brooke says "I'm going to join you"

"I should get home" Rachel says

"I'll take you" Lucas says smiling

"Thanks"

"Bye you guys" Rachel says "I'm looking forward to tomorrow"

Lucas and Rachel leave while Peyton and Brooke spend the rest of the day on the couch. The next morning everyone gets up early. Sawyer is sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. He looks at Brooke and then at Peyton. He makes a loud sighing noise. Peyton notices.

"Is something wrong?" She asks

"Well I've been thinking" He says looking very seriously at his mother

Brooke laughs at little before turning to look at him.

"About what?" She asks softly

"Christmas"

"Ok" Peyton says "What about Christmas?"

"I was thinking about what I'm going to ask Santa Claus for"

"And what's that?" Brooke asks walking over from the counter and sitting down next to him

"It's kind of a BIG gift" he says holding his hands apart as far as he could

"Sawyer!" Peyton says "Stop being silly and just tell momma what you want for Christmas!"

"A brother!" Sawyer says taking his spoon and shoving cereal in his mouth

Peyton's mouth drops and Brooke starts laughing a little.

"This one is all you, momma" Brooke says drinking her coffee

Sawyer turns to look at her "Why is it all momma?" Sawyer asks "The baby can grow in your belly!" he asks taking a drink of his milk

It was Peyton's turn to laugh.

"My belly?" Brooke asks "Why do you think babies grow in bellies?"

"Cuz that's where Jimmy's baby brother is right now in his momma's tummy"

"Oh" Brooke says "Well honey Santa Claus can't give babies as presents"

"Why not?" he asks confused

Brooke looks at Peyton and she shrugs "Um…"

"Sawyer" Peyton says getting her son's attention "Did we tell you what we're going to do today?"

Sawyer looks at her "No"

Brooke smiles "We're going to Connecticut to cut down our Christmas tree!"

"That sounds really fun!" Sawyer says "I've never done that!"

"I know" Peyton says "And Uncle Lucas and Aunt Rachel are going to go with us!"

"Aunt Rachel?"

"Oh" Peyton laughs "That Brooke's best friend. They are such good friends they are like sisters so I just figured we'd call her Aunt Rachel"

Brooke smiles "I'm sure she'll love that"

"Great!" Sawyer says "I'm going to go get dressed!" he adds hopping off his chair and running down the hallway

"A brother?" Peyton says getting up and taking the dishes to the sink "A brother! What if I want him to have a sister? And where in the world would he come up with that? And why would he want it to grow in your tummy?" she finishes and starts doing the dishes

Brooke smiles "Calm down, Peyt. He's little and just has Jamie and his friends are getting brothers and sisters so he wants one. And as for it being in my belly…"

"I'm sorry about that" Peyton says "I know we're nowhere near children. We're barely together and if you carried his sibling we'd be tied together for life"

"And that would be a problem?" Brooke asks

Peyton's head snaps up and she turns around to look at Peyton "Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Not to me" Brooke says smiling "I'm going to go get dressed while you finish up in here" she adds walking out of the room.

Peyton smiles from ear to ear and she feels all warm and fuzzy inside. She finishes the dishes and goes to get ready herself. In an hour everyone is ready to go.

"I'm so excited!" Sawyer says jumping up and down

"So am I" Brooke says

Lucas and Rachel walk into the apartment

"Who's ready to go cut down some trees?" Lucas says walking into the living room

"Me!" Sawyer shouts running over and jumping into his uncle's arm

"Awesome!" Lucas says "the Land Rover is already to go"

"then let's get going" Peyton says

"Are you Aunt Rachel?" Sawyer says looking at Rachel smiling

"I am" she says "Nice to meet you" she adds

"So you're Brooke's kind of sister?"

"Yep"

"That's cool!" Sawyer says "Are you going to come to Christmas?"

"Yep"

"Can I hold your hand while we ride in the elevator?"

"Sure" Rachel says smiling

"Well now that that's all settled, are we ready?" Peyton says

"Yep" Brooke answers

Everyone walks out of the penthouse and to the elevator. Sawyer holds Rachel's hand. When they get down to the lobby Rachel picks Sawyer up and swings him onto her hip.

"She's good with him" Peyton says

"Yeah she is" Brooke says "I've never seen the motherly side of Rachel"

"I think deep down all women have that instinct and want to fulfill that desire"

"I agree" Brooke says grabbing Peyton's hand

Lucas walks up and takes Rachel's hand and talks to Sawyer. Peyton tenses and Brooke notices.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at them"

"They look cute"

"Yeah, they do. They look like a perfect little family"

"Oh baby don't go there"

"What if…"

"That's not even running through his head, Peyt"

"You don't know that" Peyton sighs "What if he wants to build a family with Rachel and Sawyer?"

"He won't" Brooke says "He doesn't want to be Sawyer's father. He's happy being his uncle and if he wants to build a family with Rachel they will have their own children…"

Peyton just shakes her head yes as she and Brooke walk to catch up with Rachel, Lucas and Sawyer. Rachel gets Sawyer into his carseat and Lucas gets into the driver's seat. Brooke climbs into the backseat and Rachel starts to do the same.

"No, no" Peyton says "Rach, you sit in the front with Lucas"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"Ok" Rachel says smiling

All the way to the tree farm the gang sang Christmas songs and talked about what kind of Christmas trees they were going to get. Sawyer was so excited but Peyton was a little quiet. Brooke knew why but Lucas notices as well. After about 50 minutes they pull into the parking lot of the Everett's Corner Tree Farm.

"We're here!" Lucas says parking the car

"I can't wait to cut down a tree" Sawyer says

"Me either!" Rachel says

"I'm so excited too" Brooke says "I've never done this"

"We did when we were kids but it's been a long time" Lucas says

"It was always fun" Peyton says smiling

"Then let's go" Sawyer says

"Ok" Lucas replies "How about you, Brooke and Aunt Rachel go and she what's up and your momma and I will be right there"

"Ok" Sawyer says taking Rachel and Brooke's hands and leading them towards the crowd of people

Lucas looks at Peyton.

"What's up?"

Peyton looks at him confused "What are you talking about?"

"Something's bothering you"

"I'm fine"

"No, you're not. You were pretty quiet on the way here and I could see it on your face that you were thinking about something"

Peyton sighs "It's nothing really"

"Peyt" Lucas sighs "I'm your best friend and I know when something's wrong and something is wrong with you"

"it's Sawyer"

"What's wrong with Sawyer?"

"Nothing! He's perfect but…"

"But what?"

"The way you and Rachel were with him in the lobby"

"What are you talking about?"

"She was carrying him and you were holding her hand and you looked like a family and now I'm wondering…"

"Peyton" Lucas says "We were walking to the car with our nephew. That's it. Whatever thoughts were running though your head were not running through my head. Yes, someday I'd like to have a wife and kids but I'm not going to take Sawyer away from you or try to get custody of him. I promised you and we had an agreement. I'm not going to go back on that."

Peyton shakes her head in understanding.

"Now" Lucas says wrapping his arm around her "Let's go get a Christmas tree"

Peyton smiles and they walk towards Brooke, Rachel and Sawyer. Peyton walks up and grabs Brooke's hand.

"Everything ok?" Brooke whispers into Peyton's ear

"Yeah" Peyton answers

"So how big of a tree do you think we need?" Lucas asks

"We need four" Brooke says

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asks

Brooke smiles at him "Well you both have two huge family areas so they each need a tree"

"I think one tree will be enough in each place" Peyton says

Brooke pouts a little "Think about this. Your parents want a little alone time so they go back to the area we've set up for them and they sit on the couch and all they have to stare at is the skyline of New York!"

Rachel starts laughing "You're not winning your case, Brooke. The skyline is beautiful"

"I know that but wouldn't it be even more beautiful if in the corner of the room there was a huge beautifully decorated Christmas tree?"

Peyton sighs "Whatever makes you happy baby!"

"Each tree is fifty bucks!" Lucas huffs

"And you're an NBA player who makes millions of dollars so I think you can afford a hundred bucks for two Christmas trees!" Brooke snaps

"Guys" Sawyer says "Can we just go get our trees!"

"Yes" Peyton says

The gang walks towards the stand with the saws and wagons. The man there smiles at them.

"Welcome" He says smiling at Sawyer

"Hello" Sawyer says "We're here to get our first Christmas tree ever!"

"Wow!" The man says "Then I better make sure you find the best one I have"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"Would you like to go on a hay ride?"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says excitedly

"And caramel corn"

Sawyer's eyes get bigger and bigger with each word.

"This is going to be so much fun!" he says

The man smiles "I hope so" he looks at the adults "What kind of tree are you looking for today?"

"The best kind" Lucas says "We don't know much about trees so whatever you can do to help us"

"Probably Blue Spruce" The man says

"Ok" Lucas says "We need 4 of them"

"Wow!"

"We have two penthouses" Peyton says "And this one here" she adds nudging Brooke "Says we need a tree for both living areas in each place"

"Well I can take ya out to the Blue Spruce trees if you'd like or you can do the hay ride and stuff first"

"Trees first" Peyton says "Then a hay ride, hot cocoa and caramel corn!"

"Sounds wonderful" The man says "We also have a scrap pile if you'd like to take some greens to make wreaths or pre-made wreaths and a fire pit and all sorts of things. I hope your trip here is enjoyable and if you need anything you'll see works throughout the farm they have elf hats on."

Then man hands Lucas a saw and they all grab a wagon to haul their trees back on.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel says "This place is amazing!"

Lucas laughs at her a little. There was something about Rachel that he'd never seen before in the other women he'd be with. She was beautiful, funny, smart, sex and she knew how to have a good time. She was also childish, kind, and had a sense of loyalty to people she cared about. Every moment he spend with her the more he learned and the more he liked her.

"Brooke" Rachel yells "How come no one every brought us to do this before?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "But it's going to be great doing it today"

"Our ceiling in our places are 10 feet tall so 8 foot trees will be talk enough" Lucas says

"How do you know that?" Peyton asks

"I measured it before we came so we wouldn't get trees that were too talk"

"Well aren't you a smarty" Rachel says

"Sure am"

The gang gets to the Blue Spruce fields and they start looking around. Peyton finds the most perfect Christmas tree. It's branches were full and it was fat and tall but not too tall.

"Brooke!" she screams

Brooke walks over "What's up?"

"Look at this tree"

Brooke's eyes widen "It's beautiful. Do you think Lucas can come cut it down for us?"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "I thought I got to pick out the Christmas tree?"

"Well we're going to need another one so you can pick that one out"

Sawyer thinks about it for a minute "Ok" he sighs

Brooke looks at Peyton "I think we should cut down our tree by ourselves"

"Are you serious?" Peyton says

"Yeah" Brooke replies "We can do it!"

"Ok" Peyton says "Let's give it a try"

Brooke takes the saw and looks at the tree. She sighs

"Ok, I think if we get under it one on each side he can push the saw back and forth and cut it down"

"Sounds like a plan" Peyton replies

"Can I help?" Sawyer asks

"Sure can" Brooke says "My side or momma's side?"

"Yours for this one and momma's for the other"

"Sounds like a plan Stan!"

Sawyer starts laughing and gets to on his hands and knees like Brooke was doing. Peyton and Brooke got under the Christmas tree and start sawing back and forth. They worked hard, so hard they were sweating. Finally after heaving and hoeing the tree falls over. Lucas and Rachel walk up to them and Lucas starts laughing.

"What!" Peyton says pushing her hair out of her face getting dirt on her forehead

"Have you two been working on this tree the whole time?"

"I was helping too!" Sawyer says smiling

"What's the big deal if we were?" Brooke asks

"Oh nothing" Rachel says laughing "Lucas and I have both of the trees for his house already"

"Well he's a guy so he could do it faster than we could!" Peyton snaps

Rachel and Lucas both laugh.

"Would you like me to help you cut down your next tree?" Lucas asks

"No!" Peyton snaps again "We'll do it ourselves"

"OK" Lucas says "We're going to head back up then to get these ones shook and bagged"

"Sounds good" Brooke says "See you soon"

Lucas and Rachel walk away holding hands pulling their sleds with their trees on them. Brooke and Peyton look at each other.

"Ok Sawyer" Peyton says "Go find your tree"

Sawyer, Brooke, and Peyton walk around for about 10 minutes before stopping at a very nice Christmas tree. It wasn't as big as the one Peyton found but it was just as nice.

"This one momma!" Sawyer says "Can we get it?"

"Of course" Peyton says

Once again the three spend forever cutting down their other Christmas tree and started to head back to the finishing station. They get there and Rachel and Lucas are sitting on the bench by the fire drinking hot cocoa.

"We thought the wolves ate you guys!" Lucas says laughing

Peyton gives him a dirty look. Both Peyton and Brooke have messed up hair and dirt on their faces. They look pretty rough.

"we need to get our trees shook and bagged" Peyton says

"Ok" Rachel says smiling "Sawyer you want to wait with us?"

"Sure" Sawyer says

Brooke reaches into her pocket and pulls out some money "Here buddy have Aunt Rachel take you and get some caramel corn and hot cocoa"

"Ok!" Sawyer says smiling

Rachel takes Sawyer and Lucas helps Brooke and Peyton with their trees. He ties them to the Land Rover with his two trees. Finally they all get back to the fire and sit down to wait for the hay ride.

"So" Rachel says "Do you guys have decorations for these trees"

"Nope" Peyton says "We have to get those tomorrow"

"Seriously I can't believe you've never decorated for Christmas"

"We're never had too"

"What theme are we going to do?" Brooke asks

"Theme?" Lucas says

"Yea" Brooke says "Like candy canes, red and green, snowman, Santa Claus"

"Oh my gosh" Lucas says "Are you serious? My mom's tree is a hodge podge all the ornaments Nathan and I made her over the years and ornaments she and Keith got for their wedding and over the years. There's no theme."

"My mom's is the same" Peyton says

"Well we don't have any of that so we'll have to create our own tree" Brooke replies

"Sounds fun" Rachel adds "We've never had a family Christmas"

"No, we haven't" Brooke says

Peyton and Lucas look at them "Our parents spent the holiday in Europe and we spent them by ourselves" Rachel answers

"We are going to make this the best family Christmas either of you have ever had then" Peyton says leaning over and kissing Brooke

Brooke smiles at her and the hay wagon pulls up

"Come on" Sawyer yells "We can go for a ride now"

The family got onto the hay wagon and enjoyed the rest of their time at the farm. They made wreaths, crafts and so much more. It was a perfect day and everyone got to know each other better and see how well they're all going to mesh with each other. It was really going to be a wonderful holiday season!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Do we really need all of this stuff?" Lucas holds up ribbons and bows that Rachel had given him.

"Yes" Rachel says handing him more stuff

"Seriously" Peyton says "It's just Christmas!"

"Just Christmas?" Brooke snaps "Just Christmas! It's only the best holiday of the year!"

Peyton laughs "Ok, calm down" she says kissing Brooke lightly on the forehead

"How come Sawyer got to stay home and I had to come shopping?" Lucas whines

Rachel turns and looks at him "because he's little and would get ran over and you're a strong burly man so we need you to carry things!"

"You're awful whiny today" Peyton says looking at him

"I just hate shopping!" he whines

"Oh, I know" Peyton says with a pouty look on her face "But you're going to have to suck it up because we're just getting started"

"Ug!" he whines again

Rachel and Brooke laugh at him and they all continue through the store. Peyton and Brooke pick out things together and talk and laugh while looking at stuff. Rachel is holding stuff up to Lucas and he's just shaking his head in agreement because he really doesn't care.

"Lucas" She finally says looking at him "Don't you care what I'm buying? It's for your apartment"

"I have no idea what I'm doing" he says "Whatever you say is good with me"

"Ok" Rachel shrugs and continues to walk through the store

Peyton looks at them and smiles. "He really likes her" she says

"She likes him too" Brooke says holding up a plate "Do you like this Christmas pattern?"

Peyton looks at the plate. There was a full evergreen tree impeccably decorated with baubles and tinsel, with gifts placed underneath and a heartwarming Santa tree topper.

"I think they're perfect" She says smiling at Brooke

Brooke smiles at her "We need place settings for 12 and then all the other stuff"

"Ok" Peyton says "We can have them sent to the house"

"Perfect" Brooke says "What else do we need?"

"Well we have tinsel, and baubles, and lights, and a theme and decorations for the mantel, and the kitchen and then bathroom. All of it will be delivered tomorrow so is there anything else we need?"

Brooke laughs a little "Are you saying we've done a ton of shopping today"

"Don't get me wrong, Brooke, I love shopping and I love spending time with you but we've been her most of the day and we've bought almost everything in the store."

Rachel and Lucas come walking over to the two women.

"We're done!" Lucas says "And I'm taking Rachel out to dinner"

"That sounds fun" Peyton says "Did you have everything shipped to your house?"

"Yes" Rachel says "They will deliver it tomorrow"

"that's the way to go" Peyton says "Could you imagine hauling all the stuff we bought today back to our places?"

"Um, no" Lucas says "Well we have to take off. We have to go change for dinner. Are you two coming over to help us decorate tomorrow?"

"We'll see" Peyton says "Brooke wants to get our place done too so it will depend on how much time that takes"

"Sounds good" Lucas says "See you tomorrow at some point" he adds hugging Peyton then Brooke

"Bye you guys" Rachel says following Lucas' lead

"Have fun" Brooke says as the two walk away

Peyton looks at Brooke with the sexiest little face "Baby" she says batting her eyes at Brooke "How about we go out tonight for a romantic dinner?"

Brooke smiles at her "I have a better idea" she says smiling "How about I take you home and make you a romantic dinner?"

Peyton smiles "I'd like that" she says "You know Sawyer is sleeping over at Jimmy's tonight"

"I know" Brooke says

"Then what are we waiting for?" Peyton asks looking around Macy's to make sure no one was around "I might have bought something today that isn't being shipped tomorrow but is in my bag right now"

"Oh really?" Brooke asks

"Really"

"Then why don't you head home and I'll stop at the market and I'll see you in a little while" Brooke says leaning in and kissing Peyton hard on the mouth while running her fingers softly up Peyton's arm

"Oh baby" Peyton moans into Brooke's ear

Brooke smiles "Head home and I'll see you in a little bit"

"Ok" Peyton says as the two walk towards the door and out of the store. In front of the store Peyton grabs Brooke's arm and Brooke turns to look at her "I love you" Peyton says softly

"I love you too" Brooke says walking over to her and kissing her

"See you at home" Peyton says heading in one direction and Brooke heads in the other.

There was a perfect Italian shop just up the street so Brooke thought she'd walk up there and get some sauce and make something Italian. She walks with a smile on her face. She was so in love and she couldn't wait to spend the holidays with a real family… Hopefully the family that will someday be hers. She walks into the shop and starts looking around. She wanted the perfect sauce for her perfect girlfriend.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Brooke Davis"

Brooke turns around and sighs. She starts to walk away but a hand catches her arm.

"You're seriously just going to walk away from me?" the woman says

Brooke sighs and looks at the woman "Listen Emma. I don't have time for this"

"Well you better make time" she says "After you let your snotty friends treat me like shit the other night"

"Actually it was Rachel who wasn't very nice and she has her own opinion of you. What do you want, Emma? Why can't you just leave me alone? You haven't been around forever and now that I'm happy and moving on you suddenly want me back?"

"You know I've been trying to get you back all along!" Emma says "We were good together, Brooke" she adds

"No we weren't and you're the one that walked away from me"

"And that was a mistake" Emma says "I miss you… I miss us"

"Well I don't" Brooke snaps "And I'd like you to leave me alone!"

"This is a public place, Brooke! I have just as much right to be here as you do"

"True" Brooke says "But you didn't need to talk to me now did you?"

"I guess not" Emma says "But I wanted to talk to you. I want us to try to work things out!"

"It's never going to happen!" Brooke snaps "I'm in love with Peyton. She makes me feel something I've never felt before and I love Sawyer. Peyton is who I want not you… so please just stop!"

"You don't mean that!" Emma says

"Yes, I do" Brooke says "Stay away! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get things for dinner" she adds pulling her arm out of the grasp of Emma.

Emma just stands there looking at Brooke as she walks away. Brooke was furious and she collected her items quickly and got out of there. She just wanted to get home to Peyton and spend a wonderful night together. She reaches the penthouse door and sighs. She didn't want to lie to Peyton or not tell her that she saw Emma but she also didn't want to ruin their romantic night either. She opens the door and is greeted by the most beautiful sight. The lights in the house are dimmed and there are candles everywhere. Soft music is playing. She smiles and walks towards the living room. In the living room Peyton was lying on the couch in her robe.

"Hey baby" she says as she sits up "I've been waiting for you"

Brooke walks over and kneels down next to her kissing her softly on the lips. "Sorry I took so long"

"It's ok" Peyton says "I took a bubble bath and was just waiting for you to come home"

Brooke smiles "You look very relaxed and beautiful"

"Thank you" Peyton says smiling "What's for dinner?"

"Italian" Brooke says with a sigh and her face drops

"What's the matter?" Peyton asks noticing the change

"I have to tell you something…"

Brooke's words worried Peyton "Ok" she says softly

"I went to the Italian shop up the road from Macy's to get the sauce and other things for dinner"

"I love that shop" Peyton says "What's wrong with that?"

"I ran into someone there"

"Ok" Peyton says confused

"It was Emma" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says "What's wrong with that?"

"She's everywhere!" Brooke says sighing "I haven't seen her in forever and now that I'm happy with you she's everywhere!"

"So what" Peyton says grabbing Brooke's face so she's looking at her "She's going to try to break us up and we just have to be strong"

Brooke looks at Peyton funny "Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?"

Peyton laughs a little "I just realized that I don't want to lose you and I'm not going to let your ex drive a wedge between us. As long as I know you love me and want to be with me then I don't care what she tries to do to break us up! We won't let her!"

Brooke smiles at Peyton and kisses her again "I do love you!"

"I love you too" Peyton says "I also love your cooking…"

Brooke laughs "I can take a hint! I'll go start dinner"

"Would you like me to help?"

"Sure" Brooke says "You can make the salad if you'd like"

"Ok" Peyton says getting up off the couch "I'll pour us some wine and be right in"

"Perfect" Brooke says looking Peyton up and down. She wanted to know what was under that very short robe!

Brooke walks into the kitchen and puts her items on the counter. Peyton walks in and hands her a glass of wine and sits on the barstool across from Brooke. She smiles at her. Brooke notices that Peyton is being very sexy and flirty tonight.

"Let me help with something more than just the salad, baby" Peyton says taking a sip of her wine

Brooke looks at all the things in front of her and sighs "You can make the garlic bread"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling. She just wants to help Brooke and be with Brooke. She never felt this in love before and she just wanted to spend every second she could with her. "What do I need to do?"

Brooke hands her a loaf of French bread, softened butter, smashed and minced garlic, chopped parsley and a block of Parmesan cheese. Peyton looks at her shakes her head.

Brooke laughs a little "You don't know what to do, do you?"

"Um…"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling "It's really easy."

"Do you have time to show me?" Peyton says

"Depends on how hungry you are"

"I'm good" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says walking over standing behind Peyton wrapping her arms around her. "First" she whispers into Peyton's ear "You have to but the bread in half lengthwise"

Peyton picks up the knife and Brooke wraps her hand around Peyton's. Then Peyton holds the bread and Brooke also puts her hand on top of hers. Brooke lightly pushes her body into Peyton's. She rubs against her before they start to cut the bread. The two women cut the bread and Peyton rubs her back against Brooke.

"I think I want you to teach me how to cook lots of dishes" Peyton says turning and grabbing Brooke's lips with hers.

"I'll teach you anything you want" Brooke says

"What's next?" Peyton asks

"We have to mix everything but the cheese together"

"Will you help me?" Peyton says smiling

"Of course"

Again the two women rub and press against each other sexily and romantically as they mix the garlic butter together. All Brooke can smell is Peyton's sweet scent and she can feel herself getting turned on by the act the two are engaged in. Brooke sweetly kisses Peyton's neck and shivers run through Peyton's body. Peyton turns around and faces Brooke. She kisses her passionately. Peyton wanted to show Brooke that she wasn't a meek and mild woman. She kisses Brooke hard on the mouth. She then wraps her arms around Brooke and rubs them up and down her back.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks in a soft voice

"I'm thinking about taking you on that table right there" Peyton answers

"What?" Brooke says "We're making dinner"

"I was thinking about having dessert first"

"Oh really?" Brooke asks

Peyton just kisses her again. Brooke moans into the kiss and when she opens her mouth Peyton slips her tongue in. She runs her tongue back and forth against the roof of Brooke's mouth. Brooke moans again and can feel the moisture between her legs. Peyton reaches up and lifts Brooke's shirt over her head. Brooke is now standing there topless and Peyton smiles.

"You're so beautiful" She whispers and she softly kisses down Brooke's neck and to the top of her breasts. "I want you"

"I'm all yours" Brooke says reaching up and unhooking her bra

Peyton smiles when Brooke's breasts are exposed. She leans down and takes one in her hand. She runs her finger over Brooke's nipple and it starts to harder. Brooke breathes deeply and Peyton smiles. She moves her other hand to Brooke's other breast and started to circle that nipple making it hard. It feel so good to Brooke and she was getting very wet.

"Peyton we need to make dinner" Brooke moans slowly

Peyton ignores Brooke's comment and starts kissing her slowly down her jawline to her neck, sucking oh so softly on her neck for just a second, and then kisses down to Brooke's breast. Here she slowly licks around her nipple not touching it with her tongue. After doing this a few times she takes the breast into her mouth and suckles it. Brooke moans and Peyton smiles. She then squeezes Brooke's breast while licking the nipple in all different directions and nibbling on it slightly.

"Oh Peyt" Brooke moans

Peyton slowly backs Brooke against the kitchen table and lifts her so she is sitting on it.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks

"You" Peyton says with a devilish grin on her face

Peyton smiles and unbuttons Brooke's pants. Brooke lifts her hips and bottom so Peyton could slip her pants off. Peyton moves Brooke's panties to the side and runs her finger back and forth just to feel if she's wet.

"Wow, baby, you're wet"

"I know you do that to me" Brooke says

Peyton lightly pushes Brooke down so she's laying on the kitchen table. Peyton takes Brooke's feet and rests them on the table so she has a better view of her lady business.

"Touch me!" Brooke moans "Please baby touch me"

Peyton sits in one of the chairs and pulls Brooke closer. She then gently pulls Brooke's lady lips apart to expose her. She lean leans down and licks her softly. Brooke shivers because it feels good. Peyton then licks Brooke's clit slowly making Brooke moan. Peyton does this a few more time before she starts licking and sucking on Brooke's clit in a rhyme. Brooke moans and plays with her breasts to enhance her pleasure. Soon she grabs Peyton's hair and pushes her face into her pussy even more. She slowly starts riding Peyton's face and Peyton can feel her getting wetter. Peyton insert two fingers while continuing to lick Brooke's clit. As she feels Brooke relax she inserts two more fingers. The pressure was intense.

"Peyton, what are you doing?"

"Is it too much?" Peyton asks

"No, honey, it feels great!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Please no!"

Peyton goes back to licking Brooke's clit and then clutches her hand into a fist.

"I want to get it all inside of you. Take a deep breath"

Brooke does what she's told and Peyton slowly pushes her fist inside of her. Peyton feels her hand slide past Brooke's pubic bone and enter her.

"Peyton!" Brooke moans

"I can back out"

"No baby" Brooke moans "Fuck me!"

Peyton smiles and she does what she's told. She slowly moves in and out and moves her wrist back and forth.

"Oh my god!" Brooke screams "That feels so amazing.

Peyton just keeps fisting Brooke and Brooke starts to move to the rhyme of Peyton's fist.

"Oh…" Brooke moans

Peyton quickens a little and so does Brooke.

"Oh faster baby faster" Brooke moans

Peyton continues to move her fist around in Brooke and licking her clit.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke screams and she squirts all over and she shakes in pleasure. Soon she relaxes her clinched female parts and takes a deep breath.

"I have to pull my fist out" Peyton says lightly "Just breath"

Brooke does what she's told and Peyton removes her fist and stands to look at Brooke. Brooke is still shaking and breathing very heavily. She can't move.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Brooke asks

"The internet" Peyton says "I did a little research while you were gone"

"That was amazing!"

Peyton smiles

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

"I'm going to need a few minutes before I can reciprocate"

"That's not what this was about" Peyton says

"I wanted to bring you as much pleasure as you've brought me"

"I'm sure I haven't made you that happy!" Brooke says smiling

"Oh, but you have!" Peyton says "Why don't you go slip into your jammies and I'll order a pizza and we'll spend the rest of the night in bed watching movies and eating pizza"

Brooke smiles as she sits up "I'm not sure I can move"

"Want some help?"

"Please" Brooke says

Peyton helps Brooke to the bedroom and turns to walk away but before she can Brooke grabs her.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks

"The pizza can wait!" Brooke says "I didn't get my dessert"

Peyton smiles and Brooke pushes her down on the bed. She crawls up on top of her. Brooke kisses and touches Peyton in all the right spots. Peyton was already aroused by Brooke's reaction to the fisting that it didn't take Brooke very long to please her. She licked her clit and come hithered her g-spot for a few minutes and before she knew it Peyton was tightening around Brooke's fingers and moaning in pleasure. Peyton collapses on the bed.

"I'm sorry" Brooke says

"For what?"

"That wasn't that great"

"I was pretty much there by you so it didn't take that much and I'm satisfied baby!" Peyton says "You always take care of me first and it's always wonderful! I wanted to give you the fresh hot sex tonight."

"That you did" Brooke says kissing Peyton

Peyton's stomach grumbles "Are you ready for some pizza now?"

"I'm starving!" Brooke says "I had a romantic dinner planned"

"I know" Peyton says "But I couldn't resist you anymore!"

"I'm glad you couldn't!"

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good" Brooke says

Peyton grabs the phone on the bedside table and stares dialing while Brooke gets up and goes into the closet. She returns with two pair of fuzzy pajamas and hands one to Peyton. Peyton orders the pizza and they both slip into their comfy duds. Peyton climbs under the covers and so does Brooke. Peyton lays on Brooke's chest and sighs.

"I was thinking about Sawyer's Christmas presents" she says softly

"What are you going to get him?"

"I thought we'd decide that together" Peyton says looking up at Brooke

"Really?" Brooke asks

"is that too much…"

"No!" Brooke says kissing her forehead "I'd love to help you get his presents"

""Then we can go shopping one day once my parents get here and can watch him"

"That's would be fun" Brooke says "Too bad Santa can't bring him what he wants"

Peyton's head snaps up and Brooke sees the funny look on her face.

"Ok nevermind"

"No, no" Peyton says "He told us he wants a baby brother"

"I know" Brooke says

"One that's growing in your stomach!"

"I know that as well"

"Brooke"

Just then the door bell rings

"Pizza" Brooke says

"I'll go" Peyton says getting out of bed.

She walks out of the room and to the door to get the pizza. She returns in a few minutes with a bottle of wine, pizza and napkins. Brooke was on her cell phone.

"Ok" She says "No, no. "I'm glad you called us. He hasn't stayed the night many places so he's probably just a little scared. It's no big deal. We'll be over to get him in a few minutes. Ok, ok. Thanks. Good bye"

Brooke ends her cell phone call and looks at Peyton.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks

"That was Jimmy's mom. Sawyer is crying and he'd like to come home"

"Oh no" Peyton says "You told her we'd be over to get him right?"

"Sure did" Brooke says getting out of bed.

Peyton walks into the closet and grabs two zip up sweatshirts throwing one Brooke. The two quickly exit the penthouse and make it down to the lobby and to the street where Brooke hails a cab. The cab ride is quick and it stops in front of a townhouse.

"Will you wait, please?" Peyton asks the cab driver

"Sure" he says and Peyton and Brooke get out of the cab.

Both women rush up to the door and Peyton knocks on it. Jimmy's mother opens it holding Sawyer.

"I'm sooo sorry" Peyton says

"It's no problem" Jimmy's mother, Kathy, say smiling "Jimmy has done this a bunch of times. That's why I started inviting his friends here so I didn't have to go out in the middle of the night"

Peyton laughs and looks at Sawyer "Hi buddy" She says softly

"I want to go home, momma" Sawyer says with tears in his eyes

"Ok, buddy" she answers "We just need to get your stuff"

"I have it right here" Kathy says "We packed it all up while we were waiting for you guys"

"Thank you so much" Peyton says

Brooke reaches out and grabs Sawyer's stuff.

"We can try it again" Kathy says

"Ok, thanks"

Kathy hands Sawyer to Peyton. Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer head back to the cab. They get in and Peyton sighs.

"What happen, Sawyer?" Peyton asks "You were so excited to stay at Jimmy's house"

"I know momma" Sawyer says "But I got scared"

Brooke looks at him "what were you scared of buddy" She says rubbing his head

"It was dark in Jimmy's room and I didn't have my pillow and blankie and…"

"It's ok" Brooke says "We missed you anyway so we're glad you wanted to come home"

Peyton smiles at her because she was so wonderful.

"In fact" Brooke says "We had just ordered a pizza and was going to eat it in bed and watch a movie!"

Sawyer smiles "Can I eat pizza and watch the movie too?"

"I think just this one time that would be ok" Peyton says

The cab pulls up in front of their building and Peyton paid the cab driver. They then family heads into the building and to their penthouse. Sawyer walks down and crawls into Peyton and Brooke's bed. Peyton grabs Brooke's arm before she gets too far away.

"Everything ok?" Brooke asks

"I just was wondering…"

"Momma. Brooke" Sawyer calls from their bedroom

Peyton sighs "I guess we can talk about it tomorrow"

"Um… ok" Brooke says "We're ok, right?"

"Yeah, we're great" Peyton says "I'm going to go grab some juice, napkins, and the pizza. I'll be right in"

"Sounds good" Brooke says kissing her softly.

Brooke walks into her bedroom where Sawyer was snuggled in the middle of the bed.

"We're you're pillow and blankie?" Brooke asks

"In my bed"

"Would you like me to get it for you?"

Sawyer smiles and Brooke walks out. Return a minute later with Sawyer's things. She then climbs onto her side of the bed and settles in. Sawyer sighs and Brooke looks at him.

"You ok, buddy?" She asks

"Yeah" he replies with a small frown on his face

"If something wasn't ok you could tell me, you know that right?"

Sawyer sighs again and climbs onto Brooke's lap "Remember my Christmas wish?"

Brooke smiles "Yes" she answers "Why?"

"I was thinking that I might want something else too"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling "What would you like sweetheart?"

"If you have my baby brother then you'll be his momma right?"

"Right" Brooke says "If I have a baby I'll be the baby's momma."

Sawyer sighs "But that won't make you my momma"

"You have a momma" Brooke says

"I know but I want you to be my momma too"

"Oh you do, huh?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "And I asked Jimmy's mom how to make you my momma too"

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yes, and she said that you and momma would have to get united"

Brooke laughed a little

"But I didn't know what united means so I had to ask and she said it was like you'd get married"

"True"

"So" Sawyer says "I want you to united my momma"

Peyton walks in just as Sawyer says that.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She says with a shocked look on her face

Sawyer sighs "I was telling Brooke that I want her to unite with you"

Peyton looks a little concerned "What does that mean?"

"Get married" Sawyer says rolling his eyes at her

"I thought about it and if Brooke has my brother she'll be his momma but she still won't be my momma and I want her to be my momma too"

Peyton rolls her eyes "Sawyer" she sighs "It doesn't matter if Brooke is your momma or not! She still loves you the same and Brooke and I are not going to get married right now. You can't ask us to get married honey. I have to ask Brooke or she has to ask me!"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Will you ask momma?"

Brooke smiles at him "Someday" she says and Peyton's face flushes. She couldn't believe that Brooke just said that. Brooke smiles at Peyton "Now" she says "Let's eat that pizza and watch a movie because it's very late and I'm getting tired!"

"Ok" Sawyer sighs

Peyton walks over and climbs into bed with Sawyer and Brooke. Brooke starts the movie. Of course she had put in Cars, Sawyer's favorite. Peyton dishes out pizza and hands everyone a juice. After they all eat a little Sawyer snuggles into Brooke who moves closer to Peyton. It was the cutest sight. They were the cutest family.

Peyton couldn't really focus on the movie because her head was spinning because of two things Brooke had said tonight. First, she said she wanted to have a baby and second she said that she wanted to marry her someday. She wanted to talk more about this with Brooke but then again she thought she should just see where it leads and let Brooke make her own decisions.

Brooke looks over at Peyton and knows that she's made two very big declarations tonight to Peyton. She hoped Peyton heard what she was saying. She wanted this. She wanted this life and more than anything she wanted to give Sawyer a brother or a sister to add to this family she so much was hoping would one day be hers.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

"Seriously" Brooke whines "Why do we need lights on our trees?"

Peyton laughs "What's wrong?"

"Um this sucks!" Brooke says "I keep getting poked by this damn tree and the lights look like shit!"

"Aww…" Sawyer says "You're using a lot of bad words today"

Brooke starts laughing "I'm sorry little man but this is really hard work"

"Would you like some help?" Peyton asks

"Oh no" Brooke says in a tone "You just sit there stringing your popcorn and cranberries while I bleed to death trying to put the lights on this blasted tree!"

Peyton laughs again "Ok little man I think we need to take a break and I'll help Brooke. After all we wouldn't want her to bleed all over the carpet it would be a mess to clean up!"

Brooke gives Peyton and dirty look and Peyton laughs again.

"Oh honey I was just teasing you" Peyton says getting up and walking over to the tree "How about I stand on this side and you hand then to me and we'll get it done faster"

"Fine!" Brooke says pouting

Brooke and Peyton work together to get the lights on the tree. They decided to go with an old fashioned theme because it felt homey to them. They were using classic white lights, popcorn garland, tinsel, and all sorts of ornaments. For the other tree in the back room they were just going to put white lights and do red, green and silver ornaments.

"Momma" Sawyer asks while Peyton and Brooke finish up the lights.

"What baby?" Peyton says stepping back to look at their work

"When will Gran and Granps be here?"

"Tomorrow" Peyton says

Brooke comes from around the tree "How do they look?"

"Beautiful!" Peyton says

Brooke stands back and eyes up their handy work "Not bad" she sighs "So what are we going to make for dinner for your parents tomorrow night?"

"I don't know" Peyton says

Brooke sighs "What's their favorite meal?"

"Momma likes pasta and daddy's a meat and potato guy"

"What about Karen and Keith?"

"The same" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says "I'll make roast with noodles, potatoes, carrots, onions, rolls, and chocolate cake with chocolate frosting for dessert"

"Oh that sounds yummy!" Sawyer says

"It will be" Brooke says "We're going to need to go to the market and get stuff for a few days and then go from there"

"Ok" Peyton says "We'll go after we decorate the tree"

"We need to finish the garland, momma" Sawyer says

"Brooke you want to help?"

"Sure" Brooke says walking over and sitting on the floor followed by Peyton

Brooke puts a needle on the other end of the string and Sawyer hands both Peyton and Brooke popcorn and cranberries.

"So Brooke" Sawyer says smiling "What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

Brooke sighs "I don't know what I want"

Sawyer looks at her with a perplexed look on his face "How can you not know what you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "I guess because I haven't really had Christmas for a long time"

"That's sad" Peyton says looking at her "Well you're going to have a real family Christmas this year!"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says "So you better start making a list"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

"What do you want, momma?" Sawyer asks

"I have everything I want. I have you and I have Brooke that's enough for me"

"Momma" Sawyer says "I can't wrap that!"

Brooke and Peyton both start laughing

Brooke had been thinking about what she was going to get Peyton for Christmas. Peyton had everything or bought everything she wanted. She was stressing out about it but she didn't want Peyton to know. She wanted to make this Christmas special and memorable. Peyton and Brooke had already decided that they were going to shop for Sawyer together so that took some of the holiday pressure off of Brooke.

Peyton could tell Brooke was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey hon, everything ok?"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Oh, yeah" she says "Sorry! I was just running through the stuff we'd need at the store when we went"

Peyton laughs "Always planning"

"That's me" Brooke says holding up the string "I think we're done!"

Peyton looks at it "Yeah we filled it all in so now we can string it"

Brooke and Peyton stand up holding the garland they made and start stringing it onto the tree.

"It looks great, momma and Brooke!" Sawyer says

"Thanks" They both says together

"STOP!" Brooke says

"What?" Peyton says scared

"We should make ornaments!"

"What?" Peyton says

"Yeah!" Sawyer says

"We can make ones that smell like cinnamon"

"Ok" Peyton says "Find us a recipe"

"I will and we can make them tomorrow with your mom and Aunt Karen"

"They'll love that"

"Great!" Brooke says smiling

"Can I help too?" Sawyer says

"Of Course"

"Let's get this tree decorated" Peyton says

They had bought a bunch of old fashioned glass ornaments like Santa, and trees, and glass baubles with scenes on them, old fashioned ribbon candy ornaments, blown glass ornaments and much more. The three hung ornaments and laughed and talked as they listened to Christmas music on the radio. There wasn't an inch of the tree that didn't have tinsel or an ornament on it. It looked beautiful.

"Wow" Sawyer says with his eyes huge "This is the prettiest tree I've ever seen"

"Yes, it is" Peyton says "This was a great idea, Brooke"

"You helped picked out everything"

"No, I mean the whole thing"

Brooke smiles "I'm glad we're making our house feel like Christmas"

"Me too" Peyton says

"Can we go to the store now?" Sawyer asks

Peyton sighs "No, I think you need to take a nap!"

"But I'm not tired"

"We're going to have a lot of busy days so it's a good idea to get sleep when we can" Brooke says smiling at Sawyer

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Of course" Peyton says

Sawyer sighs and then looks at Brooke and Peyton "Will you take a nap with me?"

"We have a lot to do" Peyton says "So how about I let you watch a movie while you rest?"

"Deal!" Sawyer says "I want to watch The Grinch"

"Sounds good" Peyton says "Come on little man"

Sawyer walks over and wraps his arms around Brooke "Love you" he says kissing her

"And I love you" Brooke says hugging him tightly

Peyton takes Sawyer down the hallway and Brooke starts decorating the mantel. She takes fresh cut greens they got from the tree farm and wraps them in white lights. She then strings more popcorn garland hanging down from it. She took clusters of baubles and stuck them throughout the greens. Then she took five nutcracker stocking holders. She places them evenly on the mantel. Then she pulls out five stockings: two red, two green and one with a needlepoint Santa on it. Each stocking had a name on it. She hangs them in a pattern on the mantel. Peyton comes out to see all the work Brooke has done.

"That looks wonderful!"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling

"Where did you get the stockings?"

"I bought them yesterday while you were talking to Lucas"

"They're beautiful" Peyton says walking over and looking at them "Oh Brooke"

Brooke smiles at her

"They have our names on them"

"I wanted them to be special"

"I love Sawyer's with the Santa on it"

"I hoped you'd like it"

"And you got my mom and dad one too"

"I hope that's ok"

"You are perfect" Peyton says walking over and kissing her

Brooke just smiles "I love you and I want our house to look perfect for the holiday"

"Well it does" Peyton says "We should go and decorate the other tree"

"Yes" Brooke says "But first I want to lay on the couch with my girlfriend and dim the lights and enjoy our Christmas tree"

"That sounds wonderful" Peyton says "But some hot cocoa would make it even better"

"Yum" Brooke says

"I'll go make some"

"I think we still have some cookies too" Brooke says smiling

"You relax" Peyton says "You've worked hard today and I'll be right back"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling and Peyton pecks her lips quickly before going into the kitchen.

Brooke dims the lights and turns on instrumental Christmas music and stretches out on the couch. Peyton comes in a few minutes later with a tray with hot cocoa and cookies on it.

"This is so beautiful" She says

"It is" Brooke says "Come sit with me" she adds rolling onto her side so there was room for Peyton to lay with her

"I'm planning on it" Peyton says lying next to her.

Brooke wraps her arms around Peyton and Peyton smiles at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Peyton says

"I don't know about that" Brooke says smiling slightly "I'm pretty sure you beat me in that category"

Peyton blushes a little "You've changed my life"

"I have, have I?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I'm so in love with you"

"I'm so in love with you too" Brooke says leaning in and kissing Peyton softly

"Mmmmm" Peyton says "I love when you kiss me"

"Well that's good because I love kissing you"

Peyton sighs and she gets a serious look on her face "Brooke" she says and Brooke's face also changes

"What's up?" Brooke says "Is everything ok?"

"Yes" Peyton says softly "It's just…"

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"it's something you said yesterday"

"Um… ok" Brooke says "I say a lot of things"

"About us"

"Ok, Peyton" Brooke says "I'm not really into guessing games so just tell me what's on your mind. You don't have to worry about my reaction, ok?"

Peyton sighs "Yesterday you said two things that kind of surprised me." She starts "First you said you wanted to have a baby"

"Oh" Brooke says "That upsets you?"

"No" Peyton says "But you said you wanted to have a baby to give Sawyer his brother"

"And that upsets you?"

"No"

"So?" Brooke says looking a little confused

"Brooke" Peyton says "You said you wanted to have a baby and give Sawyer his Christmas wish! That's a huge statement!"

"I think it's a declaration of how I feel about you and the future"

"It is but we haven't been together that long"

"So" Brooke says "I know I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life and I know I want to spend my life with you and I know you're not ready for that whole commitment yet but I'm not going to deny that my feelings for you are so strong and I have no plan to change them"

Peyton has tears running down her face "You really want a life with me?"

"Yes, baby" Brooke says "I want this more than anything"

"So you were serious about marrying me someday?"

"More serious than I've ever been"

Peyton leans in and kisses Brooke passionately. She wraps her arms around her and pulls her closely. She deepens the kiss by licking Brooke's lips so she'll open them. Brooke opens her mouth and Peyton slides her tongue in. She plays with Brooke's tongue and then runs her tongue along the top of Brooke's mouth. She pulls out of the kiss softly biting Brooke's lip.

"I love you so much" Peyton says

"I love you too" Brooke replies softly kissing Peyton

Peyton rolls over so she and Brooke are spooning. She reaches over and grabs the cookies.

"Do you want your hot cocoa?"

"Yes" Brooke says

Peyton sits up and so does Brooke. Peyton hands her a cup of cocoa and a cookie and then takes her own. She moves so she's sitting right next to Brooke.

"This is just perfect" Brooke says

"Sure is" Peyton answers "I thought when mom and dad gets here we'll go shopping for Sawyer"

"Sounds great" Brooke says

"What do you want to get him?"

"Lots and lots of stuff"

Peyton laughs "That's how I feel too. I just want to give him the world"

"Me too" Brooke says "But it's too late to give him what he really wants"

"Um, yeah" Peyton says "I think we should just go shopping and see what we find"

Brooke's eyes light up "Let's get him a puppy!"

Peyton's face drops "Brooke, honey, we live in a penthouse in the middle of the city"

"So what" Brooke says "He'll love it, please"

Peyton smiles "I'll make you a deal" she says "We'll go look at them and if we fall in love with one we can get it."

"Yes!" Brooke says kissing Peyton again

Peyton loved putting that smile on Brooke's face.

Brooke sighs "Well we better get moving and decorate the other tree so when Sawyer gets up we can go to the store"

"Ok, baby" Peyton says getting up holding her hand out to Brooke who gets up.

The two women walk into the back room and start decorating the other tree. They hang lights, garland, and ornaments. While they work they share little kisses and laughs. They were so in love it was perfect. This was going to be the best Christmas either of them have ever had.

They finished the tree in the back room and plopped down on the couch to look at it.

"Do you think your parents will enjoy it?"

"It's beautiful but I can guarantee that my parents will be with us the whole time they're here"

"That's great" Brooke says

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"What if they get on your nerves?"

"Honey" Brooke says smiling "I doubt your parents will get on my nerves and if they do then I'll come sit back here" she adds with a sassy grin

"Momma!" Sawyer yells

"Back here honey"

Brooke and Peyton hear two little footsteps running down the hallway. Sawyer comes into the room and looks at the tree.

"That tree's almost as pretty as the other one"

"You like it, huh?"

"Yeah" Sawyer says

Brooke gets up "Now that Sawyer's awake we really should get to the store"

"You know we can order groceries" Peyton says

"I know but I want to go shopping because I may be pushing the cart and see something we need but wasn't on the list"

"Ok, ok. Let's get going"

Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer head out to the store and spend the rest of the night getting ready for their guests. Peyton is so excited about her parents coming and spending Christmas with Brooke. It truly is a wonderful life and she was going to enjoy every minute of the upcoming weeks and not let anything ruin this time with her family.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

"Oh my Larry" Anna says pulling up in front of Peyton and Lucas' penthouse.

"Is this where the kids live?" Karen says looking around

"That's what the GPS says" Larry says looking at the map

"Holy shit" Keith says "Where do we park the car?"

"I'm not sure" Larry replies

"Well just pull up and park behind that limo and we'll go in a find out" Karen answers

Keith does what Karen says and they all get out of the car. They walk up to the door and are greeted by Sam.

"Good morning" he says smiling "How can I help you today?"

"Our children live here" Anna says looking at him "Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott"

"Oh yes" Sam says smiling "Great people"

"Thank you" Karen and Anna say together

"We're not sure where to park the car" Keith says honestly

"Well how long are you going to be here for?" Sam asks

"Until the New Year" Larry replies

"Ok" Sam says smiling "I'll have one of the gentlemen here take it and park it in the parking garage. You just have to tell them you're in the penthouse when you'd like to retrieve it"

"Oh ok" Keith says "We need our bags first"

"We'll hand that" Sam says snapping his finger and two young men come to the door

"This is like a fancy hotel" Karen says

"Sure is" Anna replies "Make sure to tip everyone, Larry"

"I will" Larry says smiling

"Why don't you follow me and we'll be more than happy to deliver your bags to the penthouse" Sam says

"You won't know which bags go where" Karen answers

"No problem, ma'am" Sam says "We'll figure it out when we get upstairs"

"Wow, how nice" Anna says

"Follow me, please" Sam says

The gang follows Sam to the elevator and up to the top floor of the building.

"Here you are" Sam says "Ms. Peyton's door is directly ahead and Mr. Lucas' door is to the left"

"Thank you so much" Larry says handing Sam some money

"Not necessary" He says handing Larry the money back. "It's all part of my job" he says smiling

The gang steps off the elevator and Sam smiles at them.

"Enjoy your visit" he says before hitting the button and the doors close

"We're supposed to go to Peyton's" Anna says

"They weren't expecting us this early though" Larry adds

"Well we just couldn't wait to get here" Karen says "They'll be fine with us coming this early"

"It's eleven in the morning" Anna says "They should be awake"

"Well are we going to stand out here or are we going to ring the bell?" Keith asks

Larry walks up to his daughter's door and rings the bell. Inside Peyton and Brooke are busily making a brunch spread while Lucas and Rachel are helping to put it out. They hear the bell ring and Peyton smiles.

"I told you guys they'd be here early"

"Ok, ok" Nathan says walking into the kitchen "So you were right Miss Smarty Pants!"

"Jamie and Sawyer go get the door" Peyton says smiling

Jamie and Sawyer go running down the foyer to the door and they fling it open.

"Gran and Granps!" Sawyer yells running into them and hugging them both and Jamie does the same

"What are you boys doing?" Karen asks picking up Jamie

"We are playing, Grandma Karen" he says smiling

"Playing what?" Larry says picking up Sawyer

"Candyland" Sawyer answers

"Well can we come in?" Anna asks

"Of course" Haley says walking to the door

Everyone walks into the penthouse and into the kitchen where Peyton, Brooke, Rachel and Lucas had just finished brunch.

"Momma" Peyton says walking over and hugging her

"Hi baby" Anna says hugging her

"Hi baby girl" Larry says hugging Peyton as well

"Hi mom" Lucas says hugging his mom

"Dad" he says hugging him as well

"Come here, son" Karen says to Nathan

"Hi momma" He says hugging her and then hugging Keith "Dad"

Anna notices that Brooke is standing in the corner. She walks over to her.

"Hey honey" She says and Brooke turns around

"Hi Anna" She says hugging her

Larry also walks over and hugs Brooke "Great idea bringing us here, Brooke"

"Thanks" Brooke says

Karen looks around and notices that there's a new person in the kitchen that she doesn't know.

"So who's the pretty red head?" She asks

"Oh, where are my manners?" Brooke says "This is my best friend pretty much my sister, Rachel"

Lucas smiles "And my girlfriend"

Brooke and Peyton both look at each other. They didn't know they were an official couple

"Well how nice to meet you" Karen says walking over and hugging Rachel "I've haven't met one of Lucas' girlfriends since he was in high school. I'm Karen, his mother"

"Nice to meet you, Karen" Rachel says smiling

"And I'm his father, Keith" he says holding out his hand

Rachel takes it "Nice to meet you too"

"I'm Anna, Peyton's mother"

"Hi" Rachel says smiling

"And this is my husband, Larry"

"Hi" Larry says

"Hello" Rachel says

"Well know that everyone has met everyone else where are your bags?" Peyton asks "And where'd you park the car?"

"Sam took the car and he should be bringing up the bags any minute now"

Peyton smiles "Of course I should have known that Sam would take care of everything"

"That's ok, right?" Larry asks concerned "Our car isn't going to get stolen or anything is it?"

Lucas laughs "No, Uncle Larry" he says "Sam's a good man"

"Momma" Sawyer says walking into the kitchen "Is breakfast and lunch ready yet?"

Peyton starts laughing "It's called brunch" she replies "and yes it is. We need to take everyone's coat and give them a quick tour of the penthouse and then we can eat"

"How about you and I give everyone a tour and the other adults can get the kids started eating?" Brooke says

"Great idea" Anna says smiling

"Well then" Peyton says "Follow us"

Peyton walks down to the end of their section of the house and show them Sawyer's room, their room, their bathroom, Brooke's studio, the public bathroom and they ended up in the living room. Everyone walks in.

"Oh Peyton, Brooke" Anna says "You're living room is beautiful."

"All Brooke" Peyton says "Anyway her idea. She did let me in on the decision making"

"It's beautiful" Karen says "Nice then our places"

Anna walks over and looks at the mantel "Oh, how sweet" she says looking at the stockings

"That was all Brooke" Peyton says "She surprised me with them too"

Anna walks over and hugs Brooke "I'm so glad you invited us here"

"I'm glad you came" Brooke says hugging her tightly back

"Well there's more of this place to see" Peyton says walking in the opposite direction of that they just came from. "You saw the kitchen, dining room and the foyer" she adds as she walks through the foyer and goes to the right of it. They walk down the hallway and Peyton stops "Here's your bathroom, momma and daddy" she says opening the door.

"Our own bathroom" Anna says smiling

"Of course" Peyton says "And here's your room" She adds opening the door

"Beautiful" Karen says

"You'll have an area just like this at Lucas'" Peyton says smiling

"Wonderful" Karen says

"And finally" Peyton says leading them down to the living room "Here's your own living room"

"What?" Larry says looking at Peyton

"This place is huge" Anna says

"Our house is bigger than this, momma" Peyton says

"This is huge for an apartment" Anna amends her statement

"The tree is beautiful" Karen says

"Thanks" Peyton and Brooke both says

"The fireplace works and the view is great from this room" Brooke says

All four of the elderly people walk over to the huge glass windows.

"It is amazing" Keith says

"Why wouldn't you two hang out in here?" Larry asks

"Because the other room is bigger and easier to play with Sawyer in there"

"Well once your bags arrive you can settle in" Brooke says "But why don't you come back into the kitchen and enjoy the wonderful brunch we prepared for all of you. You must be starving" Brooke says smiling

"We could eat" Keith says "The women wouldn't let us stop to eat on the way here"

"I made you cinnamon rolls before we left" Karen says

"Still hungry" Larry says

"Come on" Peyton says

Everyone walks back into the kitchen and gets a plate full of food. They then walk into the dining room and sit down with the kids who are already eating. Everyone starts eating and the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it" Brooke says

"It's probably the bags" Anna says "Karen and I'll come with you"

"Ok" Brooke says

Brooke, Anna, and Karen walk to the door. Standing there were two young men with a cart with the bags on it.

"Mr. Sam told us to make sure these bags get into the right penthouses"

"Ok" Brooke says

"We can help you" Anna says walking over to start taking bags off the cart

"Oh ma'am, we'll get them" One of the boys says

Karen and Anna quickly point and the boys get the bags into Anna and Larry's room in Peyton's penthouse and Lucas shows the other boy where to put Karen and Keith's bags. Once everyone's bags were settled everyone returned to the dining room to eat.

"So momma and Aunt Karen what would you like to do while you're in the city?" Peyton asks taking a bite of Brooke's amazing French toast bake

"Oh, I don't know" Anna says "We need to make sugar cookies and decided on a Christmas Eve meal and Christmas day meal and…"

"Oh don't worry about all of that" Brooke says "You're here to relax. We can to your house at Thanksgiving and you took excellent care of us and now it's your turn to relax. Rachel and I have a friend who's a chef and he's taught us a lot. We plan on doing the cooking while you're here"

Karen starts laughing "Honey, I cook every day for a living and Anna comes in and works almost every day. We can do the cooking"

"That's exactly why we're going to cook for you" Brooke says "I've never had this many people to cook for and I'm very excited to do it. We want you guys to relax and spend time with Jamie and Sawyer. There's an ice skating park, Santa's workshop, FAO Swartz, and so much more for you to do in the city so cooking is off your charts!" she adds

"I like this girl!" Larry says

"She's feisty" Keith says

Peyton smiles "She sure is"

"Well dad and Uncle Larry" Lucas says "Nate and I got you guys court side seats for the home games we have while you're here"

"Wow!" Keith says "Thanks so much"

"How fun"

"Haley, you're awfully quiet this morning" Karen says

Haley looks at her "Oh I'm just enjoying my breakfast"

Karen smiles at her "ok, honey"

"We did think that we could make homemade applesauce ornaments for the living room tree and of course cookies will be made together" Peyton says smiling

"What do you guys do in the city?"

"Work" Peyton says

"Practice and go to night clubs" Lucas replies

"Watch Sawyer" Brooke answers

"PR for the Knicks"

"I practice like Lucas" Nathan says "Not too much clubbing"

Haley starts laughing "We do too"

"Huh" Anna says "So what is there to do in this city?"

"A ton" Brooke says "Broadway plays, shopping, Central Park, Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, walking tours and much more"

"You sound like a billboard for New York" Rachel says laughing

"Well Sawyer takes a nap every day so I did some research for tourists"

"Maybe you can show Karen and I some of those websites and we can plan a few places we'd like to see" Anna says

"Of course" Brooke says smiling

"Everything was wonderful" Keith says "But I could really use a nap"

Larry yawns "So could I. We were on the road at 4:20 this morning"

"You guys are crazy!" Nathan says

"It wasn't us" Keith replies "It was the women! They wanted to get here"

Anna sighs "Oh stop your bellyaching and go and take a nap. I'll help Peyton and Brooke clean up"

"So will I" Karen says "I'm used to getting up that early"

"Nathan and I have practice at 2 so we have to get going too"

"I have a meeting at office at 3" Rachel says

Lucas smiles "Oh cool want to ride together?"

"My meeting might run longer than practice" She replies

"that's ok" Lucas says "I'll wait for you"

"Ok, thanks" Rachel says smiling

Everyone gets up and heads in the direction they need to go. When the smoke clears just Anna, Karen, Brooke, and Peyton are left in their penthouse. Sawyer is in the living room watching TV and the women are cleaning up in the kitchen.

"I can't believe all this food you made this morning" Karen says

"Brooke and Rachel did most of it" Peyton replies "you know I'm not a good cook"

"You do fine" Brooke says smiling at her "You just don't enjoy it and I do"

"So don't you have to rush or to work or something" Anna says to Peyton "Every time I call here you're rushing to work"

"Nope, momma" Peyton says "You're stuck with me"

"Really?" Anna asks in surprise

"Yep" Peyton says looking at Brooke "I promised Brooke I'd spend this time with the family"

Anna walks over and hugs Brooke "You are the best thing that has ever happened to my daughter! She's never been like this before!"

Brooke smiles "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me too"

Karen smiles "You two are so dang cute together too!"

"Thanks" Peyton says "So what would you like to do today?"

"Well I know that Brooke wants to do all the cooking but you know we can't just sit and do nothing so at least let us do our normal Christmas baking" Anna says

"We usually make tons of different cookies and brownies and don't forget we do a cheeseball for Christmas day and oh we have to bake pies and…" Karen says

"Wow" Brooke says "Well we can do all of that. It will be fun"

"I usually make bread once a week" Anna says "And I have special cinnamon bread I'd like to make too"

Brooke looked at Peyton "They're not going to relax while they're here are they?"

"No" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says "Then the first thing we need to do is decide what you need to make when"

"Well the cookies we usually make and freeze. Same with the peanut butter balls and fudge. The chocolates we can make any time as long as you have a place to store them so Sawyer won't eat them" Anna is interrupted by Brooke's laughter "What's so funny?"

"I wouldn't be too worried about Sawyer if I were you I'd be worried about Peyton. She can down a box of chocolates in 5 minutes"

Karen looks at Peyton and then Brooke "You're joking right? Look at her skinny little ass!"

"I'm not kidding" Brooke says "Peyton loves chocolate! She stays skinny because this is New York and she walks a lot!"

"Well Brooke's one to talk" Peyton says "She can eat a box of chocolate just as fast"

Anna laughs "You two are so cute!"

"Thanks" Peyton and Brooke says at the same time

"So we better put the chocolates off for a while so the girls don't eat them!" Karen says laughing a little "And the pies have to be made the day before Christmas Eve so we can have pie that day and Christmas Day"

"Ok" Brooke says "Whatever you guys want"

"That's a girl" Anna says "You're starting to catch on that we're stubborn old ladies and we like things our way"

Peyton laughs "That's an understatement!"

Brooke laughs "So what would you ladies like to do today?"

Karen sighs "Relax"

Peyton starts laughing hysterically "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Karen says "We were in the car for a long time and we're old"

"I'm agree with that" Anna says

"Ok" Peyton says "Then today you two rest"

"Do you girls have plans today?" Anna asks

"No" Peyton says "Brooke's going to make some dinner later but that's about it"

"Well why don't you girls go and do something fun and I'll stay here with Sawyer"

"Momma, we're not going to leave you here the first day you're in town"

"I think we'll be fine, Peyton" Karen says

Peyton just shakes her head "and where are Brooke and I supposed to go? And what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know" Anna says "But I'm sure you can figure it out"

Brooke interrupts her "We appreciate the offer and we will take you up on it when it gets a little closer to Christmas but we had already planned to make applesauce ornaments with you guys today and Sawyer is really looking forward to it"

"That sounds really fun" Anna says

"Brooke worked really hard to find the activity"

"Sounds wonderful" Karen says "It's just too bad Jamie couldn't have stayed. Does he spend a lot of time with you guys?"

"Not really" Peyton says "But he's probably with his nanny I could call and have her bring him over"

Karen smiles "Really?"

"Really" Peyton says

"I'd love that" Karen says "To be with my grandsons that would be such a wonderful afternoon"

When Karen said that Peyton's face dropped.

"Oh Peyton, I'm sorry" Karen says "I didn't mean…"

Peyton sighs and Brooke looks at her "I'm going to go call Jamie's nanny" she says walking out of the room and Brooke goes to follow her but Anna grabs her arm.

"Brooke" Anna says softly "Where's Sawyer?"

"In the living room, why?"

"Come with us for a minute"

"Ok" Brooke says looking confused

The three walk to the back living room and sit on the couch, Brooke in the middle of the two elderly women.

"What's up, ladies?" Brooke asks tentatively

Anna sighs and looks at Karen who nods in understanding.

"Sawyer is Lucas' son" Karen says hesitantly like it should be a huge shock to Brooke

"Yes" Brooke says "I know that"

"Oh" Anna says "You do?"

"Peyton and I don't have any secrets. She told me"

"Well then you know that makes him my grandson" Karen says

Brooke sighs "I didn't really think about it that way"

"Yeah" Karen says "No one thought about it that way when the two of them decided to have a baby together"

"We didn't agree with the kids" Anna offers "We all thought Peyton should get an anonymous donor."

"I don't understand how Lucas can be around Sawyer every single day and not want to be his father" Karen says

Brooke doesn't know what to say. She wonders the same thing all the time.

Peyton comes walking into the room

"What are you guys doing back here?"

Anna and Karen look like two little girls caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Nothing" They both say at the same time

Peyton looks at Brooke "Brooke?"

Brooke rubs her forehead and looks at Peyton.

"Ok, I can tell by the look on Brooke's face you're up to something" Peyton adds

"It's nothing, really" Karen says

"Fine" Peyton replies "Jamie's on his way. Hailey said he can spend the afternoon here. I told her the nanny didn't need to stay"

"Wonderful" Karen says smiling

"I'm going to go start getting things ready for the ornaments" Brooke says standing up

Karen grabs her arm "We'll talk more later"

That scared Brooke a little she didn't want to be involved in any of this at all. Brooke walks out of the room and down the hallway and Peyton walks over to her aunt and mother sitting on the couch.

"Leave it alone" She says

"Peyton" Anna says

"No, momma" she says in a stern voice "Since the day Sawyer has been born you two have been at me and I know you're going to try to involve Brooke and she has no say in this! It's my decision and I'm not going to change my mind"

"I think you're wrong, Peyton" Anna says "It's Lucas' too and I think it's Brooke's now too! You're being selfish and we all know that. If not to Lucas then to Karen and Keith!"

Peyton just shakes her head "Really we're going to get into this during the holiday? It's too late to tell him now."

"He'll figure it out, Peyton" Anna says "His last name is Scott. Don't you think he's going to wonder why his name is Sawyer Nathan Scott?"

Peyton just sighs "Momma, just drop it, ok?"

"Fine" Anna says

Peyton turns to walk out of the room and down the hallway. She sees Brooke in the kitchen.

"Can I speak with you in our bedroom, please?"

Brooke took a deep breath "Sure" she says walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway to follow Peyton

Peyton sighs "I know what they were talking to you about"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Sawyer, right?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"And how it's Karen's grandson too and she hates that he doesn't call her grandma and doesn't know that he's her grandson"

"They didn't get that fair but I'm assuming that's where it was headed"

"Please don't let them suck you into this drama" Peyton says "This was a choice Lucas and I made and it doesn't involve them"

Brooke didn't say anything

"It doesn't!" Peyton repeats

"Is there anything else?" Brooke says

"You're going to take their side?"

"Peyton" Brooke says "I'm not taking sides. It's a complicated situation and I think I'm just going to stay out of it"

"Ok" Peyton says "thank you"

"You're welcome"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says

"For what?" Brooke asks

"Being bitchy with you a minute ago"

"It's fine" Brooke says "We better get back out there"

Peyton just nods and Brooke turns to open the door and walks out. The two women walk into the living room to see Lucas sitting on the floor with Sawyer on his lap with Karen on one side and Anna on the other.

"Lucas?" Peyton says surprised to see him there "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by because I wanted to drop that pot Brooke asked to borrow this morning and I saw Sawyer sitting here all by himself and came in to say him"

"Oh" Peyton says

"Is that a problem?" Lucas asks confused

Peyton looks at Anna and Karen and looks notices.

"Oh" He replies "Something up?"

"Nope" Peyton answers

"Ok, well I have to get to practice you ladies have fun." He says standing up "Good luck, Brooke"

Brooke just nods "See you for dinner"

"Sounds great" Lucas says walking out and Peyton follows him to the elevator "what's up?"

"They're at it again" Peyton says

"So" Lucas says "It was our call so doesn't let them get to you. I'm sure mom will come at me later"

"Lucas" Peyton says

"Listen, Peyt, I gotta get to practice and I've told you over and over again I'm not changing my mind"

"Where's Rachel?"

"She went down to get the car brought around"

"Oh" Peyton says

"Peyton stop it!" Lucas says "I'll see you at dinner"

When the elevator door opens Jamie was standing there with Sam.

"Hi Aunt Peyton, Hi Uncle Lucas"

"Hi buddy" Lucas says "I have to get to practice. I'll see you tonight"

"Ok" Jamie says

"I have him from here" Peyton says "Thanks for riding up with him, Sam"

"Any time Peyton"

Sam rode down with Lucas and Peyton takes a deep breath before going back inside

"Look who I found in the elevator" she says walking into the living room

"Jamie" Sawyer says

"Hi, Sawyer" Jamie says walking into the room

"Come give your grandma another hug" Karen says and Jamie goes and gives her a hug and then sits on her lap "Your mom didn't want to come with you today?"

"Momma's busy" Jamie says "She wasn't even home. But maybe she said she should be here for dinner. Daddy's coming to get me" the little boy adds with a smile "And he said he can't wait for Aunt Brooke's yummy cooking"

Brooke smiles at Jamie because he called her Aunt Brooke and she loves that.

"So are you boys ready to make ornaments?"

"Yeah" Jamie says

"Come on" Sawyer says "Brooke does a lot more fun things then Kelly ever does"

"I know" Jamie says

The two boys go running into the kitchen and the elderly ladies get up off the floor. They start to walk into the kitchen Brooke stops them. Peyton looks at her in confusion.

"I'd like to talk to the three of you before we go in there"

Everyone looks at her in surprise.

"I think the past needs to stay in the past. The decisions that were made were made and Sawyer is a very happy little boy who loves all of his family with all of his heart. It shouldn't matter what he calls anyone. No one has stopped anyone from being a part of his life. Lucas and Peyton are happy with the way the situation is and until one of them isn't happy anymore the rest of us have to accept it whether we like it or not. We didn't not invite everyone here so that we can spend this time fighting or judging each other. I'm sorry if I've stepped out of line but I don't want tension between anyone during our holiday"

Everyone stands there looking at Brooke for a moment. Peyton walks over and kisses her hard on the mouth and Brooke is taken by surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Because you are wonderful!"

Karen sighs "You make a lot of good points young lady but I'm his grandmother and he should know that"

"Why?" Brooke says "He doesn't know about Lucas and look how close they are"

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie calls "Sawyer and I are waiting for you?"

"I'm going to go in there with the kids. I hope you can respect my wishes and at least let it go for the holidays" Brooke says as she walks out of the room

Anna looks at Peyton "Wow" she says

"Wow, what?" Peyton asks

"That woman loves you" Anna says

"She really does" Karen says

"I know she does"

"But to stand up to your mother and aunt like that" Karen says

"That's pretty amazing" Anna adds

"I love her too" Peyton says walking into the kitchen

Karen looks at Anna "I don't agree with all of this"

"You never have, Karen"

"Well as he gets older it gets harder, He loves being with you and Larry and he doesn't have a clue that Keith and I are his grandparents as well"

Anna sighs "I know Karen, I know but if you tell Sawyer Peyton and Lucas' lives with change forever and we may lose them all"

"I know" Karen says

"So let's put on our happy faces and go in there and spend the day with your grandsons!" Anna say hugging Karen

Karen smiles and grabs Anna's arm so they can walk arm and arm into the kitchen.

"Grans" Sawyer says "look at this ornament I just made"

Anna looks at the star Sawyer has just cut out of the dough "That's beautiful." She replies walking over and kissing him on the forehead

"I made a tree, Granny Karen" Jamie says

"I see that" Karen says doing the same "These are very cool ornaments"

"It was Brooke's idea" Sawyer says

"Brooke's a very smart lady" Anna says

Brooke smiles at her.

"So Sawyer" Karen says "What do you want for Christmas?"

Sawyer looks up from his cookie cutter at her "I want a baby brother, Aunt Karen" he says with a big smile

Karen and Anna's faces both drop.

"What?" Anna says "I thought kids like toys for Christmas"

Jamie looks up "I want a new bike for Christmas"

"That's what kids are supposed to wait" Anna says

"Well I want a brother" Sawyer says "All my friends have brothers and sisters"

"Yes" Peyton says "This is his new phase"

"Wow" Anna says "Are you thinking about having another baby?"

Karen sighs and Peyton notices

"No, Grans" Sawyer says "I want Brooke to have my brother"

"What?" Anna says again

"Oh my word" Karen adds "What have you all been talking about?"

Brooke could tell this wasn't a good conversation to be having right now "Oh you know kids. He came up with this all on his own. He shocked Peyton and I the same way."

Jamie looks at Sawyer "Why would you want a brother?' he asks "I would rather have a sister because then I don't have to share my toys"

Everyone starts laughing

"I ask my mommy and daddy for a sister all the time" Jamie says "But then just tell me they're too busy and mommy says she doesn't want to be fat"

Peyton laughs at that

"Oh my" Anna says

"Well I'm sure you're not going to get a baby brother for Christmas, Sawyer is there anything else you'd like?" Karen asks

Sawyer makes a funny face like he's thinking "Well" he says "If I really can't have a brother then I'd like some new games to play with momma and Brooke and maybe some new art supplies."

"That sounds more like things little boys should want for Christmas." Karen adds

"Oh, ok" Sawyer says shrugging his shoulders

Jamie looks at his grandma "I bet Aunt Brooke doesn't care about getting fat"

"Huh?" Karen says looking confused

"Well if Sawyer wants Aunt Brooke to have a baby I bet she doesn't care about getting fat"

Brooke starts laughing and so does Peyton

"Ok, boys" Brooke says "Enough baby talk! No one is having a baby right now so let's stop talking about it, ok?"

"Ok" Sawyer says

The boys go back to cutting out ornaments and all the adults sigh in relief

Jamie looks up "Granny Karen will you please help me put the holes in my ornaments?"

"Sure" Karen says and she happily puts holes in both boys' ornaments.

For the rest of the afternoon the family makes ornaments. At first, hesitantly, but then after time everyone relaxed. They laughed and talked and had a good time. Brooke baked all the ornaments and Karen and Anna tied ribbon once they cooled. The elderly women helped Sawyer and Jamie hang them on the tree and Jamie wrapped some ornaments to take home. After everything was cleaned up and put away Karen, Anna, Peyton, and Brooke went into the living room where the boys were lying on the couch.

Brooke looks at the boys and smiles "Are you two tired?"

"No" Jamie says yawning

Brooke laughs "Well I thought maybe you two would like to go lay in our bedroom and watch a movie for a little while"

Sawyer smiles "Yea!" he says "Momma and Brooke have a cool bed and TV"

"Ok" Jamie says "What movies do you have?"

"Do you want to watch a Christmas movie or a regular movie?" Sawyer asks

"Christmas" Jamie says "Mommy doesn't like them so I don't get to watch them very much"

"I have Polar Express, The Grinch, Rudolph, Frosty, The Santa Claus, T'was the Night Before Christmas, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Santa Buddies, and a lot more" Sawyer says

"I love the Polar Express" Jamie says

"Ok, perfect" Brooke says "I know you guys are big boys but how about a sippy cup of milk and some Oreos with red cream in them as a snack?"

"A sippy cup?" Sawyer asks

"I just don't want any spills in my bed!" Brooke says "Oreo crumbs will be enough of a mess" she says tickling Jamie and Sawyer's bellies at the same time

"Ok" Sawyer says

"Well come on then" Brooke says as the boys get up off the couch "Anybody want popcorn too?"

"Yea!" Jamie and Sawyer both say at the same time

Brooke and the boys go into the kitchen and she gets them some drinks, Oreos and popcorn. She then takes them into her bedroom and gets them settled in. She walks out closing the door behind her and head back into the living room. She sits down on the couch next to Peyton.

"I bet they'll be asleep in no time" She says smiling

"Thanks for settling them in" Peyton says

"No problem"

Karen and Anna were be very quite

"Is everything ok?" Brooke asks

Karen sighs and Anna shakes her head

"Over my dead body with Lucas have another child with either one of you!" Karen says

Silence stunned them all…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

"Excuse me?" Peyton says as her face turns beat red and she stand up

"Honey" Brooke says "I need to get the roast started if we're going to eat by 6"

"Then go ahead" Peyton says snapping at her not taking her death look off of her Aunt Karen

"I'd like you to come help me please"

"I think I need to have a conversation with my aunt"

"No" Brooke says "I don't think you do right now" she adds grabbing Peyton's arm to get her to look at her "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen since Rachel isn't back from her meeting and I have a lot to do"

Peyton sighs because she can see the look in Brooke's eyes and knows that Brooke wants her to calm down first. Peyton was so pissed off at what her aunt just said she wanted to punch her in the face.

"You know" Brooke says "Central Park is right across the street and it's a beautiful walk this time of day"

Anna knew what Brooke was trying to do "I think a walk would be nice. Are there any shops close by we could go to? Like a market?"

"The market is a few blocks up the road" Brooke says "Would you like to go there now?"

"It might be a good idea" Anna says

Peyton and Karen were still dead locked in their looks of death

"Ok" Brooke says "I'll have Sam get you a car and you won't need any cash just put it on our account"

"I can't do that" Anna says

"Yes, you can" Peyton says finally looking away from her aunt "Just say to put it on the Sawyer/Davis account, ok"

Anna could tell that Peyton was beyond upset with what Karen had said to her but she was thankful that Brooke was keeping her quiet for now.

"Ok, well we're going to go out for a little while" Anna says "Come on, Karen"

"I'll go down with you" Brooke says

"Fine dear" Anna says

Anna and Karen go and get their coats and Brooke meets them at the door. The three women walk out and stand awkwardly at the elevator.

"Listen" Karen says

Brooke turns to look at her "I don't think you really want to talk to me right now"

Anna sighs "Karen, let's just go to the market and we'll talk about it later"

"No" Karen says "Peyton may be irrational and won't listen to me but there is no way in hell Lucas is having another baby that he's going to watch grow up from a far!"

Brooke could feel her ears turning red "Karen" she says calming "What Peyton, Lucas and I do really isn't up to you. With that said Peyton and I haven't even talked to Lucas about having a baby nor do we know if we're going to"

Anna's face drops "but you've talked about having a baby together"

Brooke's face went from upset to having a big smile on it "Yeah" she says "We've talked about a lot"

"That's nice" Karen says "But you better find another way to have it"

"So you plan to spend your life with my daughter?" Anna asks ignoring Karen

Brooke blushes a little "Yes" she says softly

"Wow" Anna says and the elevator doors open

The three get on and ride down without much more said between them all. Brooke gets them a car and tells Sam where to send them. She then goes back upstairs to deal with Peyton. She walks in and hears Peyton in the kitchen she sighs and walks in. Peyton turns to look at her.

"I see your dad's door is open did he finally get up?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Peyton says "He went over to Lucas' to watch something with Uncle Keith"

"I see" Brooke says walking over to the refrigerator getting out the things she needed to make dinner

"I can't believe the nerve of my Aunt Karen" Peyton says before taking another drink of her wine

Brooke doesn't say anything she just started preparing dinner.

"She can't tell Lucas and I what to do. She couldn't last time. They all protested but we did it and we're fine with everything. I can't help it that she feels that way. I wanted a baby and I didn't want it with a stranger. Lucas and I talked about it. He knew what he was getting into. He was ok with it. They knew what was going to happen. No, they weren't happy with it but it was our decision"

Brooke just continues to listen

"How dare she say over her dead body! Isn't it Lucas' decision! If he doesn't want to help out again then fine but it should be his decision not Aunt Karen's"

The apartment door opens "Hello" Lucas says walking in

"In the kitchen" Brooke says

Lucas walks in and looks at Peyton "What's wrong?" he asks noticing that her face was red with anger

"Your mother!" Peyton yells

"What happen now?"

"She told me that you'd have another baby with me over her dead body!"

Lucas' face drops "What?"

Peyton sighs "Sawyer told our moms that he wants a baby brother for Christmas. After the boys went down for a nap she told me over her dead body"

Lucas sits down "Wow" he says "I just came over to get some beer for our dads"

"Where's Rachel?" Brooke says

"I dropped her off at her place. She needed to get some things and said she'd be over in a little while"

"Ok"

Lucas sighs "So are you two planning on having a baby?" he asks

"I'm going to run some beer over to your dads" Brooke says walking over and grabbing a six pack and walking out of the house

Lucas looks at Peyton "Are you?"

"Eventually" Peyton says

"And you want me to be the father?"

"I don't know" Peyton says "We haven't talked about that yet but it makes sense then the kids would be sibling"

"Won't they be siblings through you?"

"Brooke wants to have a baby"

"Oh" Lucas says "Wow"

"Lucas" Peyton says "We haven't talked about any of the details yet"

"Peyton…"

"It's fine" Peyton says "Asking you once was a lot to ask so asking twice might be too much and I'll understand if you don't want to do it"

"I never thought about if you wanted another baby"

"Me either" Peyton says honestly "Sawyer was all I wanted but then Brooke has talked about having a baby… together"

"So now you're considering it"

"Of course" Peyton answers "She wants to have another child… with me… she wants to give Sawyer his baby brother… I never thought I'd find anyone like Brooke"

"Yeah it changes everything doesn't?"

"Yes, it does" Peyton says "And I know you're falling for Rachel and that changes things"

"I need to think about things" Lucas says as Brooke walks back into the kitchen

She doesn't say anything just goes back to making dinner. She could tell Peyton wasn't happy.

"Fine" Peyton says looking away from Lucas

"Peyt" Lucas says knowing she's a little mad

"Lucas it's fine really" she says "I'm going to go out for a little while" she adds getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Lucas and Brooke hear the door slam and Lucas looks at Brooke.

"You're going to have a baby, huh?"

"I'd like to have a baby" Brooke says

"With Peyton?"

"Yeah" Brooke says

"Wow" Lucas says

"Yeah" Brooke says "Listen Lucas. I know that she wants you to father our child because you fathered Sawyer but I also understand that you're falling for Rachel and this all complicates everything."

"Yeah" Lucas says

"I won't hold it against you"

"I know" Lucas says "But Peyton will"

"No she won't" Brooke says "You're her best friend in the entire world and yes at first she's going to be upset but she'll be ok with it"

"It's just…"

"I understand" Brooke says "And we'll have a baby with or without you and with or without you Peyton will be fine, I promise"

"Thanks, Brooke" Lucas says getting up and hugging her "I'll see you for dinner"

"Ok" Brooke says and Lucas leaves

Brooke works on making dinner while she waits for everyone to return. She sets the table, gets a few bottles of red wine, makes a salad, mashed potatoes, carrots, noodles, rolls, and dessert while her roast cooks in her specialty casserole dish. The door opens and two young men walk into the kitchen carrying bags.

"Hi" Brooke says

"Evening" they says

"you can put those on the kitchen table"

"Yes, ma'am" They say putting the bags down and leaving the room.

Anna walks in and looks around.

"Where's Peyton?" She says

"Out" Brooke says

"Are you angry at me?" Anna asks

"No" Brooke says "That's what she said that she was going out"

"Why?" Anna asks

"Well after you left Lucas stopped by and Peyton told him about Karen and he wasn't sure he wanted to have another baby"

"Oh"

"Yeah and she was pretty upset"

"This is a mess" Anna says

"Yes, I'm so glad everyone waited until after the holidays to hash this out"

"We'll fix it"

"And how are we going to do that?" Brooke asks

"I'm not sure yet, honey, but we will"

Brooke sighs "Well where's Karen?"

"She went to Lucas'"

"Oh" Brooke says

"Where are the boys?"

"Still asleep"

"Ok" Anna says "I'm going to put all this stuff away"

"I'll help you"

Anna and Brooke put away her bags full of groceries and finish getting dinner ready. Luckily everyone was there as Brooke was putting dinner on the table. Everyone filled their plates and began to eat.

"Grandps" Sawyer says "do you want to go fishing tomorrow?"

"Fishing?" Larry asks "Where can we go fishing?"

"There's an ice fishing pond in Central Park" Lucas says

"Well that sounds fun then" Larry answers

"How about Jamie and I come too?" Keith asks "A Grandpa and Grandson day"

"Yeah!" Jamie says

"You boys want to come too" Larry asks Nathan and Lucas

"Sure" Nathan and Lucas say at the same time

"Then that's a plan" Keith says

Everyone goes back to eating. Brooke had filled Nathan, Haley and Rachel in on the situation because she knew dinner would be awkward. The boys did most of the talking the rest of dinner about going fishing and everyone finished pretty quickly.

"Everything was wonderful" Anna says

"Thank you" Brooke answers

"You make a great dirt cake" Larry says

"I use French Vanilla pudding instead of regular vanilla"

"It was very good"

"Thanks" Brooke says standing up to start clearing the table

Rachel stands too "I'll help you" she says clearing away some dishes

"Mommy" Jamie says

"What honey" Haley asks

"Can Sawyer spend the night tonight?"

"Sure, if it's ok with Aunt Peyton"

Jamie looks at Peyton "Is it ok?"

"Of course it is" Peyton says "Sawyer?"

"I'll go pack" he says smiling

"I'll come help" Jamie yells jumping down

Brooke and Rachel quickly clear the table and start to do the dishes. Sawyer and Jamie return with Sawyer's stuff and Nathan and Haley use getting them settled in as an excuse to leave because they wanted to get out of there.

"I made coffee" Brooke says from the kitchen "Would anyone like some?"

"Sure" Larry and Keith both say

"I'll serve it in a few minutes in the living room"

"Thanks" Keith says

Everyone gets up and heads into the living room. Brooke and Rachel finish the dishes and serve coffee. Larry takes a drink and then clears his throat

"Ok" he says "Now I've only hear parts of what is going on here but enough is enough. So hash it out and get over it because we're not going to ruin Christmas!"

"I agree" Keith says "We're a family and we can settle things without giving each other the silent treatment"

Brooke sighs "I think Rachel and I will go for a walk"

"As I understand it you're both involved in this matter so you might as well sit down" Keith says

Rachel and Brooke do as they were told.

"So" Larry says "Who would like to go first?"

No one says anything.

"Peyton?" Keith says "I've heard Karen's version so speak up"

Peyton sighs "Aunt Karen tried to make me feel guilty for the decision that Lucas and I made to have a baby and the fact that Sawyer doesn't call you two grandma and grandpa"

Karen sighs "Well it's ridiculous! He's just as much our grandson as he is Larry and Anna's. Watching him grow up and not being able to tell him he's my grandson kills me."

"He's not your grandson" Lucas says

Karen looks at him "Excuse me?" she says "Yes, he is. You're his father"

"No, I'm not" Lucas says "Peyton is my best friend in the entire world and I'd do anything for her. She wanted to have a baby so I helped her with that. I went to a doctor's office I donated my sperm and I walked out. I never again had anything to do with Peyton's pregnancy until she went to Lamaze class and I was her coach. I then walked away and never looked back again"

"But Lucas doesn't it kill you to see him all the time?" Karen asks

"No" Lucas says "He's my nephew and he loves me and I love him. That's all that matters"

"But"

"No buts momma!" Lucas says "Now I know you have had a hard time with all of this but enough is enough!"

Everyone looks at Karen.

"Lucas" she says

"Momma, from now on if you have a problem with things you need to talk to me not Peyton. But it would be better for you to just let it go"

It's quiet for a moment. No one knows what to say.

"Fine" Karen sighs "I guess I will just have to live with the fact that Sawyer will never know the truth"

"Yes, you are, mom" Lucas says

"I still don't think it's fair or right"

"Karen" Keith says "What's done is done. Let it go"

"Fine!" She huffs and crosses her arms "But I will not stand by and let Lucas father another child with Peyton. I won't keep quiet again!"

Peyton sighs "Well you're going to get what you want with that one. Lucas doesn't want to have another child with me"

"I never said that!" Lucas says "I just need to think about it. There are a lot of changes in our lives"

Peyton just sits there with her arms crossed.

Brooke sighs "Peyt" she says "I really don't want to do this in front of everyone but..." She adds taking Peyton's face in her hand "Don't worry about whether or not Lucas wants to father another child with us or not"

"Well then how will we have a brother or sister for Sawyer?"

"A clinic" Brooke says

"You're ok with that?"

"Yes" Brooke says "All that matters is that we have a baby."

Peyton smiles at Brooke "You're truly amazing" she says kissing Brooke lightly

"See there you go" Karen says "You don't have to use my son to have another baby"

"Why are you so upset by all of this, Karen?" Anna asks "It's not like you don't have a grandson and we're rubbing Sawyer in your face. It's not like Peyton keeps him away from you"

"He has a right to know. He should know who his family is"

"He does" Anna says "He loves Lucas with all of his heart. I don't think the bond between Lucas and Sawyer could be any stronger just because he calls him dad instead of uncle"

"I agree" Lucas says

"Karen" Keith says "It's ridiculous that you're behaving this way. What has brought this on?"

"I just look at Sawyer and he's getting older and he realizes now and I just want to be a part of that"

"You can be. You can take Sawyer and do things with him" Peyton says

"But not as his grandmother"

"No, but as his aunt and he'll love you just the same" Lucas says

"Fine" Karen says "I guess I have to live that"

"You need to apologize to Peyton too, mom" Lucas says "You have no right to come into her home and treat her the way you have."

Karen looks at Peyton "Lucas is right." She says "I had no right to come into your home and treat you that way and I apologize"

"Thank you" Peyton says

Anna sighs "Well this has been an interesting start to our holiday" she says

"Yeah nothing like a great family feud to get things rolling" Larry adds trying to lighten the mood

Rachel stands up "I have to get going" she says politely "I have early meeting"

"We're planning to make cookies tomorrow when if you'd like to join us after your meeting" Anna says

"Ok, I'll stop by when I'm finished" Rachel says

"Great" Anna answers

"I'll drive you home" Lucas says

"Thanks"

Everyone says good night and Rachel and Lucas leaves. They stand outside waiting for the elevator. Rachel sighs.

"Is everything ok?" Lucas asks

"Sure" She answers

"Doesn't seem like it"

She sighs again "I just think there's a lot of history in that room"

"There is" Lucas says

"And I just worry about Brooke, that's all"

"Why?" Lucas says

"Because she's in deep"

Lucas looks at her confused "What do you mean by that?"

"She has never talked about having children and lifelong stuff"

"Not even with Emma?"

"No"

"Wow" Lucas says "But that should make you happy"

"It worries me" Rachel says "She's moving really fast"

"So is Peyton"

"Doesn't that worry you?"

"No" Lucas says "What worries me is what's going to happen to our friendship if I don't want to father another child for her"

Rachel sighs "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because look at all the hardship having Sawyer caused"

"But look how wonderful Sawyer is." Rachel says "Would you really have made a different decision?"

"No" Lucas says "He's everything to Peyton and he makes her so happy. I wouldn't change helping her have Sawyer for anything"

Rachel smiles "Then why wouldn't you want to help her again? She's your best friend and she'll let you be a part of this child's life just like you are a part of Sawyer's life"

"But Brooke wants to have a baby and what if they break up and she takes the child away?"

"Brooke wouldn't do that to you" Rachel says "And if she's talking about raising a child with Peyton she has no intension of going anyway. Brooke is committed to Peyton and she won't be the one walking away"

"Well Peyton is so head over heels for Brooke she isn't going to walk away either."

"Then I think it's safe to say that the two of them will raise the kids together and you'll have an important role in this baby's life like you do Sawyer's life"

Lucas sighs "I guess I have a lot to think about."

"I guess so" Rachel says as they get onto the elevator.

Back inside everyone is sitting in the living room awkwardly.

"Well" Keith says "I think we should head back to Lucas'"

"Ok" Karen says standing up

"I'll make breakfast in the morning" Brooke says "What time would you all like to eat?"

"Whenever's fine" Karen says

"Alright" Brooke says "Have a good evening"

"Good night" Larry says

"Good night' Keith says and he and Karen leave the apartment.

"I'm going to bed" Larry says "You women are too much drama for me"

"Ok, dear" Anna says standing up giving Larry a hug and a kiss "I'll be in in a few minutes"

"Ok" he replies "Good night girls"

Peyton stands up and gives her father a hug "Night daddy"

Brooke does the same "Good night Larry"

Larry walks out of the living room and Brooke walks into the kitchen. She returns with the pan of dirt cake, plates and forks.

Peyton starts laughing "That's my girl" she says smiling

"I thought you could use a pick me up" Brooke says smiling and dishing some out for Peyton "Anna?"

"Of course and don't make it a lady like piece make it a big feel good piece"

Brooke laughs and dishes out a huge piece of dirt cake for Anna. She then serves herself a big piece as well.

"I'm sorry kids" Anna says "I don't know what in the world has gotten into Karen"

"It's not your fault, momma" Peyton says "She just really wants to be Sawyer's grandma"

"Well she didn't need to behave that way and I talked to her about it when we were at the market. I told her that it's none of our business"

"But you don't agree with us?" Peyton asks

"I have never said that, Peyton" Anna says "You are my daughter and I support you no matter what you do!"

Peyton smiles "thanks"

"Now" Anna says "You two have made some pretty big declarations in one day"

Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles

"Care to go into more detail" Anna asks

"Nope" Peyton says

"Peyton!" Anna whines and Brooke laughs at her

"Momma" she says "You'll know when we know"

"I think you already know" Anna says

"Then you'll know before anyone else knows" Brooke says smiling

"You two are little shits!"

"Yeah but you love us" Peyton says smiling

"I sure do and I promise to keep Karen under control the rest of this vacation"

"Thanks momma" Peyton says

Anna finishes her dessert and heads to bed. Once Anna was out of the room Peyton picks up the pan of cake. She and Brooke sit eating the rest of it.

"What a flipping day!" Peyton says "I don't know what the hell was up with my Aunt Karen"

"She was a little insistent today"

Peyton sighs "You agree with her don't you?"

"No, I don't" Brooke says "You know we both worry about what happens when Sawyer asks but we'll deal with it when it happens"

"Ok" Peyton says "Now, are you serious about having a baby?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"Now?" Peyton says

"Are you ready?"

"Well Sawyer's 4 already so we might not want to wait too much longer or they'll be pretty far apart"

"True" Brooke says

"Are you sure about having a baby by a sperm donor?"

"That's what Lucas is" Brooke says "It might be a lot easier to cut him out of the picture since all the drama we've just experienced"

"What if he wants to help?"

"Then there's no question about it." Brooke replies "But I think we should start researching clinics and donors so if he doesn't want to help we're prepared"

"You want to do this like right now?" Peyton says

Brooke sighs "Well not right this second because it's been an extremely long day and I just want to go into our bedroom and…"

"Brooke!" Peyton says "My parents are here"

"On the other side of the house and I'm not going to go all this time without tasting you…"

Peyton smiles "Wanna eat dirt cake off my body?"

Brooke smiles and stands up "What are we waiting for…"

Peyton gets up carrying to pan of dirt cake into the bedroom. With the worries of the day behind them the two women enjoy each other and help each other relax and fall asleep with dirt cake smudged on their bodies. A lot had happened in one day and the days to come were truly going to be very interesting.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

"Brooke" Peyton says walking into the kitchen from the hallway

"How was your walk?" Brooke asks looking up at Peyton so she could kiss her

"Good" Peyton says "Anyone awake yet?"

"Nope" Brooke says

"Well I guess that's good" Peyton replies getting a cup of coffee "What are you doing?"

"I put some cinnamon rolls in the oven and mixed up some pancake batter and now I'm just looking on the internet waiting for people to get up"

"Sounds fun. What are you looking for?"

"Sperm Clinics"

Peyton's mouth drops "What?"

"I'm looking for a sperm clinic"

"Why?"

"Um because I thought we wanted to have a baby"

"But I thought…" Peyton starts to say and Brooke cuts her off

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for Lucas to make up his mind. We want to have a baby and we can do it without him"

"Brooke" Peyton says "I don't know"

"That's fine" Brooke replies "You don't have to know. I want to have a baby and I can do it without Lucas"

"You're going to have a baby?" Sawyer says from the doorway

Peyton and Brooke both turn to look at Sawyer.

"Good morning, baby" Peyton says walking over and picking him up

"Hi momma" He says hugging her and looking at Brooke "You're going to have a baby?" he asks again

Brooke sighs "I'm thinking about it"

"Really?" Sawyer says smiling "I'm going to be a big brother now?"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling at him

"How do you have a baby?" Sawyer asks "My friend's dads have a lady that puts their baby in her stomach"

"Oh boy" Peyton says

"So who's going to put a baby in your stomach, Brooke?" Sawyer asks "My friend says you have to have a man and a woman"

"Seriously" Brooke says "What kind of place does he go to? I mean he's only four"

Peyton shakes her head "I was just wondering the same thing"

Sawyer looks at them "So will Uncle Lucas put a baby in your stomach like he did for momma?"

Peyton was so shocked about what he just said she dropped her cup of coffee.

"What did you just say?" Peyton says

"Well if you need a man and a woman to have a baby and you and Brooke are both girls then you need Uncle Lucas to put a baby in Brooke's stomach like he did in your stomach"

Peyton just stood there. She didn't know what to say.

Brooke sighs and gets up and walks over and gets Sawyer from Peyton.

"Honey, why would you think Uncle Lucas put you in your momma's stomach?"

"Well he was momma's sperm donor" Sawyer says "I heard Aunt Hailey talking to Uncle Nathan about how Uncle Lucas was momma's sperm donor. So I asked my friend's dad what a sperm donor was. He told me a man who puts a baby in a woman's tummy"

Brooke looks at Peyton and she didn't know what to say.

"Then I asked Uncle Lucas what it means when a man puts a baby in a woman's stomach and he said that it means that the woman is the momma and the man is the daddy"

"Oh my god!" Peyton says

Sawyer looks at her "What's wrong momma?" he asks

"Nothing" Brooke says "Nothing at all"

"Morning!" Lucas screams from the door "Anyone up?"

"In here" Brooke says

Lucas walks into the kitchen and looks at Peyton.

"Oh no what's wrong?" he asks

"Sawyer, tell Uncle Lucas what you just told us" Peyton says

Sawyer sighs "Brooke is going to have a baby and I asked her if you were going to put the baby in her stomach like you put me in momma's stomach"

Lucas' face turned white "What did you just say?"

Sawyer crinkles his face "Brooke" he says looking at her "Are momma and Uncle Lucas deaf today?"

"Maybe a little honey" Brooke says

"So then I figured out that Uncle Lucas would be my daddy but I call him Uncle Lucas because momma loves girls not boys so she and Uncle Lucas can't be together so he can't be my daddy"

"Holy shit!" Peyton says "I need to sit down"

"I need a drink" Lucas says

Sawyer looks at all of them "What's wrong?" He says

"Honey" Brooke says "How long have you known all this?"

"I don't know" Sawyer says

"Why didn't you talk to all of us about this?" Peyton asks

"I don't know" Sawyer says "I heard Uncle Nathan and Aunt Hailey and then I was with my friend and I was wondering so I just asked"

"Wow" Peyton says

Sawyer looks at everyone "So are Uncle Lucas and Brooke going to have a baby?"

"What in the world?" Anna says walking into the kitchen

"Don't ask" Peyton says

Sawyer walks over to his grandma and gives her a hug "Good morning, Gran" he says

"Good morning, baby" she says picking up the little boy "What are you talking about?"

"Brooke's going to have a baby and I was asking Uncle Lucas if he was going to put it in her stomach like he put me in momma's stomach"

Anna's eyes got as big as saucers "Where in the world did you hear that?"

Sawyer rolls his eyes "You guys are crazy!" he says

"Sawyer, why don't you go and watch TV for a little while" Peyton says

"Ok" he says as Anna puts him down and he skips off

"Oh my world" Anna says sitting down "He knows?"

"Apparently" Peyton says

"How long?" Anna asks

"A couple of days"

"Wow" Brooke says

"That's an understatement" Lucas replies

"What are we going to do?" Peyton asks

"Explain everything to him, I guess" Lucas says

"Absolutely not!" Brooke says and Peyton and Lucas both look at her

"Excuse me?" Lucas asks

"Why would you try to explain all of this to him?" she asks looking at him "He's got it figured out in his head the way it all makes sense to him and he seems ok with it so why would you try to make him understand the adult version of it all?"

Peyton sighs "She's got a point. He really does seem to be ok and he seems to understand it"

"We should talk to him though" Lucas says "And just find out if he has any questions"

"Yeah, we should" Peyton answers "The three of us"

"Of course" Lucas says

"We should do it now"

"Ok"

Peyton gets up and so does Lucas. They both look at Brooke.

"You too" Peyton says

"Maybe I should sit this out"

"No" Peyton says "it's important that you're there"

Brooke nods and follows them into the living room. Peyton and Brooke sit on the couch and Lucas sits on the table facing them.

"Sawyer, turn the TV off and come sit with us for a minute"

Sawyer turns to look at his momma "Am I in trouble?"

Peyton smiles "No baby. We just want to talk to you"

Sawyer turns off the TV and goes and sits between Peyton and Brooke.

Lucas leans forward and rests his hands on Sawyer's knees. "Buddy, we're just wondering if you have any questions for us about what you told all of us this morning"

Sawyer looks at his uncle "Well I always wondered why my name was Sawyer Scott and momma's name was Peyton Sawyer?"

Lucas smiles "that's because your mom was so happy that I said I'd help her have a baby that she wanted that baby to have my last name."

"Oh" Sawyer says "Ok"

"Anything else?" Peyton asks

Sawyer gives them a perplex look "Well" He says "If Uncle Lucas is my dad is he going to be my little brother's dad too?"

Lucas sighs "Kiddo"

And Brooke cuts him off "First of all little man we can't grantee that the baby is going to be a boy. You know you could have a little sister"

Sawyer's eyes got as big as saucers "What?" he says "I could have a little sister?"

"That's the risk we take when you have a baby" Brooke says "You can't pick. God gives you whatever he wants"

"Oh man" Sawyer says "I didn't know that"

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all start laughing.

"Will a little sister be ok?" Brooke asks

"Of course" Sawyer says "But I'm going to have a lot more work to do if it's a girl"

Peyton looks at him confused "Why?"

"Because I don't know how to do girl stuff!"

Everyone laughs again.

"Well you'll learn and she'll do boy stuff too" Brooke says

"Are you ok, buddy?" Lucas asks

"That's a silly question" Sawyer answers "I'm not sick or hurt so yes I'm ok"

"Good" Peyton says "Anything else?"

"When will Brooke have a baby in her tummy?"

"We don't know" Brooke says

"How long does the baby have to be in your tummy?"

"9 months" Brooke replies

"That's a long time"

"I know" Brooke says "But I'll go to the doctor and they have a special camera that will show us the baby and you can see it growing in my tummy"

"Really?" Sawyer asks

"Really and when it gets a little bigger in my tummy you'll see it moving and can put your hand on it and feel it"

"You have to get the baby in there right away!" Sawyer says "This is going to be so cool!"

Everyone laughs again.

"It takes time, sweetheart" Peyton says "Plus Brooke doesn't know if she wants to have a baby right now"

Sawyer looks at her "You don't?"

"This is all grown up stuff honey" Brooke says "But as soon as we figure out all that stuff I'll let you know, ok?"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

"There's one more thing, Sawyer" Peyton says

Sawyer sighs "Momma, I'm only four how much longer are you going to make me sit here?"

Peyton smiles at him "Just one more minute"

"Ok" he says

"Come sit on my lap"

Sawyer crawls on Peyton's lap and looks at her.

"I have to explain something to you"

"Ok"

"Well I'm your momma, right?"

"Right" Sawyer says

"And Uncle Lucas is your daddy, right?'

"Right" Sawyer says "But I don't call him daddy"

"Right" Peyton says "Are you ok with that?"

"Yep! He's my Uncle Lucas and I love him and he loves me"

"That's right, buddy" Lucas says ruffling Sawyer's hair

"Well Sawyer you know how my mom and dad are your grandpa and grandma?" Peyton asks

"Yes" Sawyer says looking at her like she's crazy

"Well Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen are your grandma and grandpa too"

"What?" Sawyer says looking at Lucas

"Well I'm your dad and they're my mom and dad so that makes them your grandma and grandpa"

"This is very confusing" Sawyer says

"Yes, it is" Lucas says

"Can I go and watch TV now?" Sawyer asks

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Brooke asks

"I told you guys I'm not sick or hurt so yes I'm ok"

Brooke laughs "Then go and watch TV in our room, ok"

Sawyer jumps off Peyton's lap and runs down the hallway. Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas all look at each other.

"Do you think he understands?" Peyton asks

"No" Brooke says "But at least he knows now"

"Yea" Lucas says looking upset

"Luke" Peyton asks "Are you ok?"

"I don't know" Lucas says "I mean we never thought this was going to happen and now that it has…"

"Lucas" Peyton says

"I need to go for a walk" Lucas says getting up and walking out of the apartment

"What do you think that was about?" Peyton says

"It's all changed now, Peyton" Brooke says

"Do you think he's going to take him from me?"

"Absolutely not" Brooke says "But he may not want to be Uncle Lucas anymore"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I was getting that vibe myself"

"It will be ok" Brooke says "But this is why we need to have the next baby by a sperm donor"

Peyton sighs "I agree"

"Really?" Brooke asks

"Really" Peyton says "This is too much"

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton "We need to start looking then"

"You want to have the baby now?"

"The sooner the better" Brooke says

"And you want to do this together?"

"Of course" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says "Then we'll start looking"

"Great" Brooke says kissing Peyton again

Sawyer comes running down the hallway "I'm hungry" he says climbing up on Brooke's lap

"You are?" She asks

"Yes" he says with his cute little grin

"Well The cinnamon rolls should almost be done and I have pancakes mixed up in the fridge I can make you"

"Yeah!" He says

"I can make them!" Anna yells from the kitchen

"Oh momma!" Peyton says "I forgot you were up!"

Anna walks into the living room "I didn't want to interrupt" she says with tears in her eyes

"Momma, what's wrong?" Peyton asks

"Brooke is just perfect for you" Anna says walking over and hugging Brooke

"I know" Peyton says

"I'm so happy for you two"

Brooke smiles at Anna "I love your daughter, Anna"

"And she loves you"

"Excuse me" Sawyer says "I'm still hungry"

Everyone laughs

"I'll make breakfast" Anna says walking into the kitchen

Peyton and Brooke follow her in and help get everything ready. By the time it's all done Larry's awake and there's a knock on the door signaling that Karen and Keith were up as well.

"Come in" Peyton yells from the dining room as she setting the table

Keith, Karen and Lucas walk in.

"You didn't have to knock" Peyton says smiling

"I told her that but she insisted"

Sawyer comes running in "Good morning, Grandma Karen" he says giving her a big hug and Karen looks at Peyton

"What did he just call me?"

"You heard him"

"Sorry" Lucas says "I didn't have a chance to tell them yet. I just got back"

Sawyer looks at Karen "Momma told me you're my grandma and Jamie calls you Grandma Karen so I thought I'd call you Grandma Karen too. Is that ok?"

Karen had tears in her eyes as she bends down and hugs Sawyer very tightly "It's more than ok, sweetheart"

"Sawyer, will you go help Brooke bring out the juice?"

"Ok" Sawyer says running out of the room

"He knows" Lucas says when Karen and Keith look at him

"How?" Karen asks

"Nathan and Hailey were talking about it and I guess he heard them"

"Wow" Karen says

"Yeah" Lucas says

"So now what?"

"He wants me to put a baby in Brooke's tummy" Lucas says

"Wow" Karen says again

"I know"

"Is he ok?" Keith asks

"He seems fine." Peyton answers

Karen walks over and takes Peyton in her arms and hugs her "Thank you for telling him we're his grandparents"

"You're welcome" Peyton says

"Is it ok that he called me grandma?"

"It's fine" Peyton says "We're letting him take the lead in all of this so whatever he does I'm going with"

"Is Brooke ok with it?" Lucas asks

"She hasn't said much about all of it"

"Ok" Lucas says "Well after breakfast I'd like to talk to the two of you"

"Ok" Peyton says

Brooke, Anna, Larry and Sawyer walk into the dining room

"Breakfast is ready" Sawyer says smiling

"Good" Lucas says walking over and taking the plate of pancakes he's carrying "I'm starving"

"Me too" Sawyer says

Everyone sits down and they eat breakfast and share small talk. Brooke is extremely quiet and Peyton notices. She hopes that everything's ok. They talk a little longer and then Sawyer pipes up.

"Brooke is going to have a baby" Sawyer says and everyone looks at him.

"Sawyer" Peyton says

"Everyone knows already, Peyt, so it's ok" Brooke says

Peyton smiles at her

"I'm going to be a big brother and I'm really excited"

Anna looks at Sawyer "Being a big brother is a lot of responsibility"

"It's ok I can handle it"

Larry laughs a little "I'm sure you can"

"Brooke has to find a man to put the baby in her tummy before I can be a big brother. I think Uncle Lucas should put it there like he put me in momma's tummy"

"oh boy" Peyton says "Sawyer, I think that's enough talk about babies for one day. Why don't you finish breakfast and then go get dressed. Gran and Granps are going to take you ice skating in Rockefeller Center."

"Ok" Sawyer says excitedly and then he goes back to eating

He takes only a few more minutes to finish and then heads down the hallway

"He seems ok" Karen says when he's out of the room

"He's known for a few days and hasn't mentioned it until this morning when he heard Brooke and I talking" Peyton says

"I think he's confused about it all" Brooke says "Because he doesn't quite know how to explain it back when we ask him questions but he seems to be coping"

"He's still calling Lucas uncle I noticed" Karen says

"He is his uncle" Peyton says

"I think we need to help Sawyer remember that he's a kid and that he doesn't need to worry about all of this grown up stuff" Brooke says "This is the predicament we're all in now and I think we need to make his life as normal as possible."

"I agree" Lucas says "We need to do what's best for Sawyer, not us"

"I'm ready!" Sawyer says walking back into the dining room "Is Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith going with us too?"

"If they want" Anna says

"Sure" Keith says "Why not. Why don't we go and get Jamie too?"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says

"Let's clean up first" Karen says

"Don't worry about it" Brooke says smiling "We'll take care of it"

"Are you sure?" Anna asks

"Of course" Brooke says

"Ok" Larry says "Let's get going then"

Everyone stands up and gets their things before exiting the apartment.

"This is turning out to be a very dramatic visit" Brooke says

"Um yeah" Lucas says "We should have gone to Buffalo"

"My head hurts" Peyton says "And I don't understand why Sawyer didn't just come to me"

"Who knows" Lucas says

"I'm going to clean up" Brooke says standing up

"I'll help you" Peyton says

"Me too" Lucas says

They three clean up and then go into the living room to have coffee.

"We need to talk" Lucas says looking at Peyton and then Brooke

"Ok" Peyton says

"This is a mess, Peyton" Lucas says

"No, it isn't, Luke" She replies "We'll just have to keep explaining things to him as he gets older"

"I bet there's some kind of book out there about this kind of stuff" Brooke response

"That's a good idea" Peyton says

Lucas sighs "This is hard for me to do, Peyt" he says "He was never supposed to know. He knows I'm his dad now"

Peyton gets up and goes and sits next to Lucas "I know, Luke. Do you want to be his dad?"

"I don't want to be my dad" Lucas says

"It's not like that, Luke" Peyton answers "You were never supposed to be Sawyer's dad. You're his sperm donor that's it. It was a very kind and generous gift you gave me and he never once called you dad today."

"I know" Lucas says "He thinks I can't be his dad because you like girls"

"That bothers you?"

"I'm not sure" Lucas says

"I've been thinking all morning" Brooke says "And I think you have too, Lucas"

He nods to let her know she's right.

"Sawyer is acting like nothing's happen from what he told us this morning but we know that everything was turned upside down" She continues "I think you two need to take some time to think about things and I think you both need to be open to what the other may want to say after thinking about it"

Peyton looks at her "I think you're right" she says

Lucas sighs "I really need some time"

"Then take it" Peyton says smiling

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Lucas looks at them "I can't do this again" he says softly

"I know" Peyton says "And we can't either"

Lucas looks at them "You're not mad?"

"No" Peyton says

"We talked about it this morning" Brooke says "You're a wonderful man Lucas but I can't have a baby with you. This is too much. When our baby calls you Uncle Lucas you won't have to think twice about it"

Lucas smiles "I'm so relieved" he says "I didn't want this to impact our friendship"

"Never" Peyton says smiling and hugging Lucas

Brooke gets up and hugs him too.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm stressed out and could use something sweet" Brooke says

"Me too" Peyton says

Lucas laughs "I have to go to practice. You two enjoy"

"Thanks" Peyton says "We will"

Lucas gets up and walks out of the apartment. Brooke stands up.

"Hey I'm going to run the garbage down real quick" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I got it" Brooke replies grabbing the bags and heading out. She sets them by the elevator and knocks on Lucas' door.

"Brooke?" he says opening it surprised to see her there "Everything ok?"

"Yeah" She says "I know you have to get ready for practice but do you have a minute?"

"Sure, come in" he says moving so she can come in.

"I want to ask you something" She says hesitantly

"Ok, what's up?"

"I want to adopt Sawyer"

Lucas looks at her "Does Peyton know?"

"No" Brooke says "It's going to be her Christmas present"

"That's a pretty big present"

"That's why I'm here." Brooke says "First I wanted your permission and second I wanted to know what you thought about it"

"I'm fine with it" Lucas says "There's nothing Sawyer wants more than for you to be his other mommy and if you're going to have a baby it's going to be really hard on him if you're not his mommy too. As for Peyton, I'm not sure how she's going to react to it. I know she loves you and I know she wants the family with you."

"She wants to go ahead with the baby so I'm thinking she's going to ok with this"

"I think she's going to be thrilled about it honestly but I think she's also going to be shocked"

"Should I not do it for Christmas?"

"No, I think you should. I think it's the best gift you could ever give her"

Brooke smiles "Ok" she says hugging him and walking to the door turning to look at Lucas "And if you want to be Sawyer's father, I think she'll be ok with that too"

Lucas smiles "I don't know"

"I do" Brooke says "She's going to be bitchy about it at first but she knows it the right thing if you want it. She doesn't want to hurt you, Luke."

"I don't want to hurt her either"

"She knows that too"

Brooke hugs Lucas and walks out of the apartment. She takes the trash down and comes back to the apartment.

"Where you at baby?" Brooke says walking in

"In here" Peyton yells from their bedroom

Brooke walks down the hallway and into the bedroom where Peyton was laying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asks as she crawls onto the bed with her

"Just resting"

"You ok?"

"Yeah" Peyton says "Just enjoying the quiet"

"Yeah, it's nice" Brooke says

"Do you want to go shopping or something?" Peyton asks

"Whatever you want to do" Brooke answers "I have an appointment tomorrow so I'm going to be gone for an hour or so"

Peyton looks at her "Everything ok?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "Just some business I have to take care of"

"Ok" Peyton says she sighs and looks at Brooke "So, can we talk a little about this whole baby thing"

"Sure"

"How's this going to work?" Peyton asks "I mean you're going to have the baby so am I going to be Aunt Peyton?"

"No" Brooke says "We're going to do this together"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes" Brooke replies "We're both going to be the baby's parents and you're going to have legal custody of it"

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Peyton" Brooke says "Yes, I'm sure!"

Peyton smiles "Ok"

Brooke picks up the laptop that sitting on the floor.

"I found a clinic"

"You did?" Peyton says smiling

"Yeah it's on 40th street between 5th and Madison"

"Ok" Peyton says

"I'd like to make an appointment for after the new year"

"That sounds like a good plan"

"Ok" Brooke says "I'll call tomorrow"

Peyton leans over and kisses Brooke

"Sounds wonderful!"

"Let's go ice skating" Brooke says

Peyton gets up "ok"

The two get ready and head out.

Every day their lives change more and more and every day it gets better and better! Peyton was very happy to be planning a future with Brooke and Brooke couldn't think of anyone else that she'd want to have a future with than Peyton.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

"Morning baby" Peyton says kissing Brooke

"Hey baby" Brooke says

"So what time is our appointment today?"

"11" Brooke says

"How about I go with you and then we can go shopping after?"

"Um…" Brooke says

"Oh" Peyton says

"It's not like that" Brooke says "It's just Christmas time you know"

Peyton smiles "Ok baby" She says smiling "You go to your appointment and then we'll meet up after"

"Thanks for understanding"

"No problem"

"I don't want to get out of bed" Brooke says

"I know" Peyton replies "I'm a little sick of the drama"

Brooke starts laughing "Me too"

"Then I say we don't talk about it again!"

"Sounds good baby"

There's a knock on the door.

"Well it was a good thought at least but I forgot we still have to face them all" Peyton says

"I know" Brooke says "Come in"

The door opens and Lucas is standing there

"Oh God" Brooke says

"Nice to see you too" Lucas says

"No, it's just we're tired of all the drama" Peyton says

"Me too" Lucas says "That's why I'm here"

"Ok" Peyton says

"I'm going to go take a shower" Brooke states getting up

"No, please stay and listen"

Brooke sits back down.

"I've thought about it a lot." Lucas starts with a sigh "I told you that I would be your sperm donor and I knew what that would entail. Now, we didn't expect Sawyer to figure things out but he did. It still only makes me his sperm donor. We need to have a family meeting because this issue needs to be put to rest. I don't want any more talk to affect your life with your son. I'm not his father and my parents are not his grandparents. He needs to go back to calling them aunt and uncle. He is not going to be confused by adult stuff"

Peyton smiles "Thank you, Lucas" she says

"It was the plan all along and all this craziness made me lose that focus. I'm sorry"

"I should have gone to a sperm bank"

"Maybe but that's not the case and we just need to forget that it ever happened"

"That's going to be hard considering we see Sawyer every day"

"No, it's not." Lucas says "You need to think of him as a sperm bank baby and me as nothing more than his uncle"

Peyton sighs "I don't know if I can"

"You have too."

"I'll try"

"Good" Lucas says "I'm sorry I interrupted you two"

"You didn't interrupt anything" Brooke finally speaks for the first time since Lucas walked in.

"We were just getting ready to get up"

"Ok" Lucas says smiling "Nathan and Haley are on their way over so we can put this matter to bed"

"Oh" Peyton says looking a little surprised "We haven't even started breakfast yet"

"That's ok" Lucas says smiling "Rachel's making it"

"Rachel's here?" Brooke says

"Yeah" Lucas says

"I'm going to go see her then" Brooke says getting up, putting on her fluffy bathroom and walking out of the room

"Are you sure about all of this?" Peyton says

"Yes" Lucas says "And I don't want to ever talk about me being his father again. I'm not and that's how it is and everyone needs to understand that"

"Ok" Peyton says getting up "Let's go"

Peyton gets up and also puts her robe on. She and Lucas walk out of her bedroom and into the living room where everyone is sitting and talking. Sawyer and Jamie are playing on the floor.

"Hey boys" Lucas says

"What Uncle Lucas?" Sawyer says looking at him

"You two need to go into Sawyer's room and play for until breakfast is done. The grown-ups need to talk"

"Ok" The boys say jumping up and running into Sawyer's room.

Karen looks at Lucas "What's wrong?" she says

"What we're doing to Sawyer and Peyton is what's wrong" Lucas says

Karen gives him a dirty look "And what do you mean by that?" she asks

"Sawyer was never to know that I was his sperm donor and none of this was supposed to happen. Peyton and I made a decision that we were ok with and for years everyone has been talking about it and know Sawyer's overheard conversation and Peyton's stressed out because she's afraid I'm going to take him from her."

Everyone looks at Peyton and she doesn't say anything.

"Well he knows now so what's the big deal?" Karen asks not getting what Lucas was saying

"The big deal is that Sawyer is Peyton's son. He's not my son or your grandson and he never will be."

"I think you're being unreasonable, Lucas" Karen says

"I don't" Larry says speaking up "We've had a horrible time since you've brought this shit up and Peyton's been stressed out and upset the whole time we've been here. I'm not sure what brought this all on again but it's ridiculous. I've kept my mouth shut but enough is enough. Peyton and Lucas were not children when they made this decision, they were not kids who accidentally had sex and got pregnant. They knew what they were doing and this is what they want. We need to stay out of it. You have a grandson Karen you need to let go it go. Sawyer is our grandson not yours and Peyton is our daughter and I've sat quiet long enough. You need to get over it and leave my family alone!"

"Larry" Anna says looking at him in surprise

"No, Anna" He says "We have all been friends for a long time and we need to except what our children have done and let what has happened be done and over with. Sawyer is Peyton's and that's how it's going to be"

Keith stood up "I agree with Larry."

Karen's mouth drops "Excuse me?"

"I agree with Larry. You women need to leave these kids alone. They are adults. They need to live their lives. If Lucas wants to sleep with every women in New York and never get married and have his own children then that's his choice. If Peyton wants to be a workaholic and have a nanny raise her son then so be it. Thank God she hired Brooke because Brooke loves Sawyer and Peyton so she got lucky there."

Anna and Karen just stare at Larry and Keith.

"Thank you" Lucas says

"I don't know what to say" Karen says

"Then don't say anything" Lucas says "In fact, let's never bring this up again"

"Lucas" Karen says

"No, mother, enough's enough"

Karen sighs "Fine, if that's how you want it."

"It is and if you can't drop it here and now then I won't be able to spend the rest of the holiday or other holidays with you because I won't do this to Peyton again"

"Ok" Karen says

"Thank you" Lucas says "Now I'm sure breakfast is ready" he says walking into the kitchen where Rachel and Brooke were standing drinking coffee

"Breakfast ready?" he asks smiling at Rachel

"Sure is" She says

"Great" he says

Everyone walks in and gets something to eat. Breakfast is eaten in complete silence except for Sawyer and Jamie talking. After breakfast, Karen, Keith, Nathan, Haley and Jamie all leave. Karen and Keith have decided to spend the day with Jamie alone. That was fine with everyone because she was still pretty pissed off.

"So mom dad" Peyton says smiling "What would you guys like to do today?"

"Oh whatever you want is fine with us" Anna says

"Well Brooke has an appointment this morning so I'm free until she's done then we're going shopping"

"Well I need to do some shopping too" Anna says smiling

"Oh would you like to go with us?" Brooke asks

"Sure" Anna says smiling "Thanks"

"No problem" Brooke says

Lucas looks at her "Hey Brooke" he says "Can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure" Brooke says looking at him a little confused

Brooke and Lucas walk down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"What's up, Luke?" Brooke says sitting down in the chair in the corner

"Listen" he says "Is your appointment about Sawyer?"

"Yes" she says "Why?"

"Well I'm hoping you'll do me a favor"

"Ok" she replies

"If Peyton agrees to letting you adopt Sawyer I want you to give him your name"

"What?" Brooks says looking shocked "Why?"

"Because we'll never be able to truly put this all behind us if he has my last name and Sawyer Sawyer would be a little funny"

"I don't know Lucas"

"Will you think about it?"

"Yeah" she says "I'll think about it"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Brooke says "I have to get ready. Will you tell Peyton I'm getting into the shower?"

"Sure" Lucas says walking out of the room.

Brooke gets in the shower. A few minutes later she hears the door open.

"Brooke?" Peyton says softly

Brooke peaks her head around the shower curtain "What's up?" she says as she drips water all over the floor

"Is everything ok?"

Brooke looks at her funny "What do you mean?"

Peyton sighs "You've just been really quiet today"

"Everything's fine, sweetheart" Brooke says smiling "I'm just in a hurry to get ready and it's been a crazy morning"

"I know" Peyton says "I can't believe my dad"

"I can't believe Keith stood up to Karen that way"

"Me either! She's pretty pissed off"

"Yeah, she is" Brooke sighs "But Lucas is right. Sawyer isn't his and he needs to keep them separate. He's Larry and Anna's grandson not Keith and Karen's"

"Will you talk to him with me later tonight?"

"Sure" Brooke says

Peyton walks over and kisses her "Thanks"

"You're welcome" she replies "I don't mean to be rude but…"

"Ok baby" Peyton says walking out of the bathroom

Brooke finishes getting ready and says her good-byes before heading out of the penthouse. She heads across town to an office building. She walks in and goes to the floor she needs. She sits outside waiting to meet with her lawyer.

"Brooke Davis" a woman says out the door

"Yes" Brooke says standing

"Mr. Bovill is ready to meet with you"

"Great" Brooke says following the woman

Brooke walks into an office and a gray haired man was standing there

"Hi, I'm Tom Bovill" He says holding out his hand.

"Brooke Davis" Brooke replies shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you" Tom says "So you'd like to adopt your girlfriend's son?"

"Correct" Brooke says smiling

Tom sighs "Well there isn't much you can do at this time until your girlfriend agrees to the adoption"

"Right" Brooke says "I just wanted to get all the forms so I can give them to her for Christmas"

"I see" Tom says smiling "Is there a father?"

"No" Brooke says "A sperm donor"

"That will make it much easier"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Really it's pretty easy. All we have to do is fill out the forms. Then when she signs them we fill a motion to the court. It usually takes a few months and then it will be legal"

"That's all?" Brooke says

"Yes" Tom says "Because we'll file it under a stepparent adoption and those are very fast"

Brooke smiles "Great"

"Ok" Tom says "If you can wait 30 minutes I'll have the paperwork drawn up for you"

"Great, thank you" Brooke says

"Can my secretary get you a cup of coffee while you wait?"

"Sure thanks"

Brooke walks out and sits in the waiting room. The secretary hands her a cup of coffee and she looks at a magazine. Her phone buzzes in her purse. She takes it out.

"_Hey baby. Can't wait for you to get home. Love you"_

Brooke smiles. She starts typing

"_Almost done. Be home soon. Love you too"_

Brooke sighs. She just hoped Peyton would want this. She wanted it so much. She wanted them to be a family. She spent the next half hour reading law magazines she found very boring. Finally the secretary approached her.

"Ms. Davis" she says smiling

"Yes" Brooke says standing up

"Here's your documents"

"Thank you"

"Merry Christmas"

"Same to you"

Brooke takes the papers and walks out of the office. She walks back to the penthouse. Everyone is sitting in the living room.

"Brooke!" Sawyer screams running to meet her

"Hey sweetie" she says picking him up

"Did your appointment go well?" Anna asks smiling at her

"Yes, thank you" Brooke says "Are we still going shopping?"

"Yes" Peyton says "I have tons to do"

"Me too" Anna says

"We should head out" Brooke says "Did Karen change her mind?"

"Um… I don't think so" Anna says

"Ok" Brooke says "We should get going"

"Well what are we supposed to do all day?" Larry asks

"Whatever you want" Anna says

"Granps" Sawyer says smiling "We can build stuff with my Legos"

Larry smiles "Sounds good to me"

Anna stands up and smiles at Larry. He stands up and hands her a wad of cash. She kisses him and the three women head out of the penthouse. They make their way to the street where a car is waiting for them.

"Where do you want to go first?" Peyton asks

"Wherever" Anna says "I need to get gifts for everyone"

"Us too" Peyton says

"I know" Brooke smiles "Let's start at FAO Schwarz for Jamie and Sawyer"

"That sounds like a great idea" Anna says smiling at how excited Brooke was to shop for Sawyer

The girls talk while they ride to FAO Schwarz. The driver opens the door for them. They head into the store.

"Oh my" Anna says "What a huge toy store"

"Yeah it sure is" Peyton says "What are you thinking about getting Jamie?"

"A new basketball" Anna says smiling

"Seriously, mom"

"I don't know" Anna says

"How about some Legos or a Nerf gun?" Brooke says

"Those are both good ideas" Anna says

"What are you going to get Sawyer?"

"Well he's going to get a puppy" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"I was also thinking about a train set" Brooke says

"Oh how cool" Anna says

"He needs some new clothes too" Peyton adds

"That's boring" Brooke says

Anna laughs "Well Peyton is the sensible one"

"Not me" Brooke says smiling "I'm going to get the fun stuff!"

The girls walk around the toy store and buy all sorts of toys for Jamie and Sawyer. The two boys were going to have a very good Christmas.

"Sawyer needs a new suit for church on Christmas Eve" Peyton says and Brooke looks at her

Anna notices the look "We always attend mass on Christmas Eve"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Will you be coming with us?" Anna asks

"Mother" Peyton says "If Brooke doesn't want to go to church then she doesn't have to."

"I'll go" Brooke says "It might fall down around me but I'll go"

Peyton laughs and kisses Brooke softly "I think it will be fine"

"So we need to go clothes shopping then" Anna says "If Sawyer needs a new suit and other clothes we might as well get them while we're out"

"Sounds great" Peyton says smiling

The girls walk outside and start heading down the street. The snow is falling lightly.

"It's beautiful out here" Anna says "And the store windows are so beautiful. I love how they're decorated for Christmas. All the lights and trees, I never knew the city was so unbelievably beautiful!"

"It sure is" Brooke says looking at Peyton

Peyton smiles at her and grabs her hand. Anna sighs. She hadn't seen her daughter this happy since the day Sawyer was born.

"You two are so cute together!"

Peyton smiles "thanks, momma"

"You know" Anna says "Raising children here must be pretty difficult"

Peyton sighs "I think I'm doing a fine job with Sawyer here"

"You are" Anna says "But where does he play? I mean think of all the fun you, Lucas and Nathan used to have in the backyard and the club house"

"We did have fun"

"Think about how much fun Sawyer and his brother or sister would have in a yard like the one you grew up in"

"Momma" Peyton says softly "I can't run a multimillion dollar company from Buffalo"

Anna laughs "I know that Peyt" she says softly "But the commute from the suburbs isn't that bad. If you two are going to have another baby you should think about moving. Living in the penthouse suite I'm sure is nice but it doesn't allow for children to have space and freedom to be kids"

Brooke smiles softly at Anna "So you're ok with the idea of us raising our children together?"

"Of course!" Anna says without hesitation "My daughter is so happy and so is my grandson. I think your baby will be just as happy!"

"Our baby" Peyton says "Just because Brooke's going to have the baby doesn't mean he or she won't be as much my baby as he or she is her baby."

Anna looks at Peyton and then at Brooke "You're ok with that?" She says

"Yes" Brooke says "We're a family"

"That's good to hear" Anna says

Peyton stops and Anna looks at her "Here we are"

"This is a children's clothing store?" Anna asks

"Yep" Brooke says laughing

"Oh my" Anna says walking inside followed by Peyton and Brooke

The first clothes they lay eyes on are baby girl clothes. Brooke stops

"Oh Peyt" she say softly holding up a red, green and white dress "Look at how cute and tiny this is?"

Peyton smiles "It's adorable!"

"Oh no" Anna says "You two and a little girl watch out world!"

Peyton and Brooke both laugh. They head towards the little boy section of the store. They all look around for a few minutes until Brooke comes across an Armani suit.

"Hey Peyt" She says turning to look at Peyton "Here's the perfect little suit for Sawyer"

Anna and Peyton walk over to her. She was holding a black two piece suit.

"I love it!" Peyton says smiling

"With a white shirt and cute Christmas tie" Brooke says "He'll be the most handsomely dressed toddler at church"

"Sure will" Anna says

"Then we'll get it" Peyton answers

"Good" Brooke says

They take the suit and look around a little more. Peyton found a few more outfits she liked and so did Anna and Brooke. They walked out of the store with over 2000 dollars worth of clothes for Sawyer.

"That was a lot of money to spend on a little boy" Anna says sighing

Peyton just rolls her eyes "I'm kind of tired" she says looking at her watch

"So am I" Brooke says "And we should probably head home so we can dinner started"

"Sounds good" Peyton says

Peyton had called the car while they were shopping and it was waiting for them. They had all of their purchases sent to the penthouse. They made small talk on the way home and arrived at the penthouse in good spirits.

Dinner went smoothly and everyone got along for the first time since the folks had arrived. There was even laughter and holiday cheer. Brooke and Peyton cleaned everything up and were looking forward to some time alone with just Sawyer because Karen, Keith, Larry and Anna went to the Knicks game.

The penthouse was quiet and Sawyer was sitting in the living room drawing. Brooke went and sat down next to him.

"Hi buddy" she says softly

"Hi Brooke" He says looking at her

"I haven't had my hourly hug yet from you!"

Sawyer starts laughing and turns to give her a big hug

"Thanks buddy" She says kissing him softly on the forehead "What are you drawing?"

Sawyer shows her the picture "It's our family" he says with a huge smile on his face "That's momma there, me in the middle and that's you" he says pointing to a very fat woman

Brooke crinkles her nose "Why am I so big?" she asks hoping that's not what she really looks like

"You have my baby brother in your stomach" he says looking at her like duh.

Laughter comes from the doorway and both Sawyer and Brooke turn to see Peyton standing there. Neither knew she was there listening to them until she started laughing.

"Momma!" Sawyer says happily "Come sit with us"

Peyton walks over and sits on the other side of Sawyer. He gives her a hug and shows her his picture.

"Isn't it nice?" He says smiling at her

"It sure is" Peyton says kissing his forehead "Come sit on my lap for a minute, buddy. Brooke and I have to talk to you"

"Ok" he says crawling on his mother's lap

Peyton sighs "Honey" she starts "Do you understand that you don't really have a daddy?"

Sawyer looks at her confused

Brooke sighs "Sawyer" she says and he turns to look at her "To have a baby you have to be a man and a woman. Two girls cannot have a baby and two boys cannot have a baby."

Sawyer crinkles his nose

"So when your mom realized she wanted to date girls she was sad because she knew that she couldn't have a baby with the girls she dated. Your Uncle Lucas didn't like that your mom was sad so he decided to give your mom what she needed to have a baby"

"Sperm" Sawyer says "I remember he was her sperm donor!"

Peyton rolls her eyes knowing Sawyer was going to need therapy for all of this.

"Right" Brooke says

"What's sperm?"

"Oh boy" Peyton says

"It's what boys have to help make the baby" Brooke says

"See momma and I have eggs inside us and boys have sperm inside them. You need an egg and sperm to have a baby"

"Oh" Sawyer says "So you and momma can't make a baby together?"

"No" Brooke says "We have to go to a special place to get sperm and then we can have a baby"

"Can we go now?" Sawyer asks

Peyton laughs "Not right now, sweetheart"

Sawyer frowns "Ok" he says softly

"But when we go to the special place and get the sperm the man it came from will not be the baby's dad. He is just going to help your mom and I have a baby. That's what your Uncle Lucas did for your mom. He helped her have a baby but he's not really your daddy"

Sawyer frowns again and looks at Brooke and then Peyton "I know that!" He says "I have two mommas and when you have two mommas you don't have a daddy! I have my momma who had me" He says looking at Peyton and then he turns to look at Brooke "And I have you my Brooke momma"

Tears welled up in Brooke's eyes and Peyton smiled at her.

"That's right" Peyton says

"I don't need a daddy when I have two mommas!" he says smiling "I have Uncle Lucas, Uncle Nathan, and Granps to do boy stuff with"

Brooke and Peyton both started laughing.

"We can do boy stuff with you too" Brooke says

"Yeah right" He says "Momma can't play basketball!"

"Well your momma might not be able too but I can" Brooke says smiling

"You can?" Sawyer asks with his eyes as big as saucers

"I can"

"Cool!" He says "Can I draw now?"

"There's one more thing…" Peyton says "Since Uncle Lucas isn't your daddy that means Keith and Karen aren't your grandparents either…" She says hesitantly "They are Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen"

"That's good" Sawyer says smiling "It was funny calling them grandpa and grandma"

Brooke and Peyton start laughing again.

"Can we draw now?" Sawyer asks

"Of course" Peyton says

Brooke and Peyton both sit on the floor with Sawyer drawing and enjoying the evening with their son. It made Brooke more confident about her present to Peyton and she hoped it would all turn out how she was planning. She loved Peyton and Sawyer and wanted to spend her life with them, being a family.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

"Brooke?" Sawyer says whispering in her ear

Brooke stirs on the couch and opens one eye.

"Brooke, did I wake you?"

Brooke laughs a little "No, what's up little man?"

"I need to get momma a present"

Brooke sits up "Ok" She says "What do you want to get her?"

"I don't know yet" he answers "I need to go shopping. Uncle Lucas usually takes me but I thought maybe you could take me this year"

Brooke smiles "I'd love to take you shopping"

"Can we go now?"

Brooke looks at the clock "I thought we were going to make chocolates when your momma, grandma, and Aunt Karen got back"

"We were but I really want to go shopping and momma will say no if we wait for her to get home"

Brooke smiles, "Don't you think we should ask your mom first?"

Sawyer's eyes got really big "No!" he replies "We'll leave a note with Sam"

Brooke laughs "Ok, little man. Let's go"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Thanks Brooke" he says hugging her

"Let me go and grab my purse"

Sawyer quickly picks something up off the floor "I already got it for you"

Brooke ruffles his hair "Thanks but I need my shoes"

He holds them up "Got those too"

"Then I guess we're all set"

"Yep, so let's go!"

Brooke puts her shoes on picks Sawyer up and heads to the door. She puts his coat on and hers. As they were leaving the penthouse Lucas was walking into his.

"Hey where are you two going? I thought we were making chocolates today"

Sawyer walks over to Lucas "Brooke and I are going shopping for momma"

"Oh you are?" Lucas says bending down

Sawyer hugs him "Now, Uncle Lucas" he says "I don't want you to be upset but I think momma Brooke and I should go shopping this year together"

Lucas smiles "I think that's a great idea. You two have fun"

Lucas smiles at Brooke "Thanks" she says

"Bye, Uncle Lucas" Sawyer says as he runs over and pushes the button for the elevator

Brooke walks over and stands with Sawyer and Lucas got into the apartment. They get into the elevator and head down. Sam's standing by the door smiling as always. Sawyer runs over to him.

"Sam" he says

"Yes" Sam says smiling at him

"Can you give my momma a message when she gets back?"

"Sure" Sam says "What's up?"

"Will you please tell momma that me and Brooke are shopping?"

"Ok, will do" Sam says smiling "Do you need a car, Miss Brooke?"

"Is there one available?"

"For you, of course"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling

Sam opens the door and Sawyer grabs Brooke's hand and walks out to a waiting car. George was the driver and he opened the car door for them.

"Where too, Miss Brooke?"

Brooke looks at Sawyer "Where are we going?"

"I need to go to the record store, jewelry store, and the clothing store"

Brooke looks at George "Did you get all that?"

"Sure did"

"Ok" Brooke says

The car pulls away from the curb and Sawyer smiles at Brooke.

"So what do you want to buy for your momma?"

"The record she's been looking for, a bead for her bracelet and a new sweater"

"Sounds good"

"Did you know that momma used to draw with me?"

"She did?"

"Yeah" Sawyer says "She used to draw all the time and then one day she threw her art set into the fireplace and watched it burn. She thought I was sleeping but I wasn't"

"Why'd she do that?"

"She was sad"

"I see" Brooke says smiling "Maybe we should get her a new art set"

Sawyer smiles "I think she's like that!"

"What is the record she's looking for?"

"It's a Madonna Album"

Brooke starts laughing "She likes Madonna?"

"Yeah, when she was little"

"Ok" Brooke says "We'll look for one"

"Ok" Sawyer says

George stops the car in front of the best record store in New York. He opens the car door for Brooke and Sawyer and they get out. They walk in and a man is sitting at the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for a Madonna vinyl" Sawyer says and Brooke laughs

The guys eyes light up "I just got a new one in. Some guy pawned it today. It was his wife's"

"Which one is it?" Brooke asks

"Like a Virgin" the man replies

"Oh that's one of her best" Brooke says

"Sure is" the man replies "Are you interested?"

"Yeah" Brooke says

"It's still in the shrink wrap from the store"

"Wow" Brooke says "How much?"

"Fifty"

"Ok, we'll take it"

Sawyer smiles "Thank you, Brooke"

"You're welcome" Brooke says smiling

Brooke pays for the album and the man wraps it up for them. Sawyer carries it to the car and Brooke smiles at his enjoyment. The next stop they make is the jewelry store.

"What kind of bracelet does your momma have?" Brooke asks

"I'm not sure but they have a card here"

Brooke smiles "Ok, let's head in"

Sawyer walks in and the lady recognizes him "Hi Sawyer" She says smiling

"Hi Judy"

"Where's your Uncle Lucas?"

"At home" Sawyer answers "This is my momma Brooke"

The lady looks at Brooke "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Brooke says

"Are you here to get a new bead for your mom's bracelet?"

"We sure are" Sawyer says

"Want me to get the trays out?"

"Yeah" Sawyer says smiling

"You go ahead and look at the beads buddy and I'm going to look around"

"Ok Brooke" Sawyer says going with Judy while Brooke looks around

Brooke looks at all the different cases of jewelry. She came to one holding rings. She wanted to get Peyton a ring but not an engagement ring. They weren't there yet. She wanted her to have something to show her that she was serious about all of this. She studied the rings and one popped right out at her. It was a 3-row crown of heart ring. It was white, yellow and rose gold. It was simple but elegant all at the same time. She knew it was perfect.

"Brooke" Sawyer says from across the store "I found one"

"Ok buddy"

"Want to see it?"

"I sure do"

Brooke walks over towards Sawyer. He was holding a sliver bead with gold stars on it.

"I love it" Brooke says

"Please wrap it up then, Judy" Sawyer says smiling

"When you're finished with Sawyer I'd like you to get something for me as well"

"Sure" Judy said smiling

Brooke waited and Judy walked over

"I'd like to buy this ring please"

"Oh that's beautiful" Judy says

"Do you know Peyton?" Brooke asks

"I do" Judy says "And I think she'll love it"

Brooke smiles "Great!"

Brooke and Sawyer finish in the jewelry store and then go to the clothing store. Sawyer buys Peyton a sweater and Brooke buys her something dirty. After they finished in the clothing store they headed to an art store where Brooke bought Peyton the most elegant art set money could buy.

"Well I think we did a good job today" Brooke says

"Yeah" Sawyer says crawling on Brooke's lap "Thanks for taking me shopping"

"You're welcome, baby"

Sawyer cuddled in and fell asleep. Brooke carried him into the penthouse. Peyton was sitting on the couch.

"Hey" she says smiling at the sight of Brooke carrying Sawyer

"Hi" Brooke says "Thought you'd be making chocolates"

"We're waiting for you"

"Well Sawyer fell asleep"

"I see that" Peyton says smiling "And where did you two go shopping at?"

"Nowhere" Brooke says smiling

"You've been gone for a long time for going nowhere"

Brooke laughed a little "I'm going to go lay him down"

Brooke walks down the hallway and lays Sawyer down then she comes back and sits next to Peyton.

"Where's the parents?"

"Taking a nap" Peyton says "Old people nap a lot"

"I see" Brooke says leaning over and kissing Peyton

Peyton smiles and kisses Brooke neck. She then leans in and places her lips softly against Brooke's ear "So where did you and Sawyer go today?" She says then nibbling Brooke's ear softly

"Do you really want to waste this opportunity trying to figure out where we were or would you rather go into our bedroom and have way over due sex?"

"You're good" Peyton says standing up

The two walk quickly down the hallway and into their bedroom. Brooke locks the door behind them. Peyton was on the bed before Brooke could turn around.

Brooke starts laughing "You a little horny?"

"Shut up and get over here!" Peyton says "I haven't had my tongue on your body since my parents got here."

Brooke walks over and pushes Peyton onto the bed. "And I haven't had mine on you" she says straddling Peyton. She cups Peyton's face in her hands and kisses her hard on the mouth. Peyton moans into the kiss. As Peyton opens her mouth Brooke slips her tongue in and Peyton runs her tongue on the underside of it.

"Mmmm" Brooke moans

"Baby, I'd love to make slow passionate love to you but…"

"I know" Brooke says climbing off Peyton "Take your clothes off"

Peyton smiles and does what she's told. Brooke quickly undresses. The two kiss each other while their hands explore each other bodies. Brooke kisses down Peyton's body and starts running her tongue over Peyton's clit.

"Turn around" Peyton says

Brooke does what she's told. Peyton then separates Brooke's legs and starts licking her. The two continue licking and touching each other making the other so wet. Once they were both oozing with pleasure the two entered their fingers into play. Peyton licked and fingered Brooke while Brooke fingered and licked Peyton. Brooke could tell Peyton was getting close and Brooke could feel Peyton tightening around her. They continued to make love until they were both rocking in pleasure.

"Oh my God" Peyton says breathing heavily and crashing into the bed

"Yeah" Brooke says also crashing

"Maybe we should take a nap" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

Brooke crawls to the other end of the bed wraps her arms around Peyton.

"I love the feel of your naked body against mine"

Peyton kisses her softly "And I love yours"

"Are you still going to want to lay next to me naked when I'm fat and moody?"

"Even more baby" Peyton says softly "Even more"

Brooke rolls over on her back and Peyton lays on her chest. They doze off to sleep. They sleep for a while before they are woke up by a knock on their door.

"Peyton" Anna says from outside

Peyton stirs a little

"Peyton" Anna says again

Peyton wakes up this time and groans "What momma?" she says

"I'm sorry to wake you but I can't find the wax paper in the kitchen"

Peyton sighs "Seriously momma"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok Anna" Brooke says "We need to get up any way. I'll be right out to get it for you"

"Thank you and I'm sorry"

Anna walks away from the door and Brooke gets up.

Peyton looks her up and down "You are the most beautiful woman in the world"

Brooke smiles "No, I think you are"

Peyton gets up and kisses Brooke. They get dressed quickly and heads out to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to bother you but we'd like to start making chocolates" Anna said a little embarrassed

"It's no big deal" Brooke says "We just figured while everyone else was napping we'd take one too"

Anna smiles at her "So are you two going to help us?"

"Of course" Brooke says "What do we need to do?"

"Well first we need to melt the chocolate disks and then we just add whatever we'd like to make. We usually make almond bark, health clusters, coconut clusters, cashew clusters, peanut clusters, caramel bites, turtles, and whatever else you kids want to make"

"I know how to make peanut butter balls" Brooke says smiling

"Oh we need to make our fudge too" Karen says

"We're going to be busy tonight" Brooke says smiling "Sounds like a pizza dinner night"

"Sounds good" Karen says

Karen was trying really hard to not be a bitch even though she really wanted to be. This was the only family she had and she didn't want to push them away because of her hang up about Sawyer. Everyone spoke their piece and she was accepting that Lucas was right that Sawyer was Peyton's and whatever she wanted was what was going to be.

The front door of the penthouse opens.

"Hello?" Rachel says from the entrance

"In the kitchen" Peyton says

Rachel walks in. "Lucas said you were making candy so I thought I'd come over and help"

"Wonderful" Karen says with a smile

"We haven't seen you much" Brooke says giving her a look of concern

"Well when players do bad things it takes a lot to clean up the mess"

"As long as it wasn't Lucas and Nathan…" Karen says looking at Rachel "It wasn't was it?"

Rachel laughs a little "No, your boys are behaving themselves"

"Good" Karen says

"Momma" Sawyer says from his doorway

"In the kitchen" Peyton says

They heard little footsteps running down the hallway

"What are you guys doing?" He asks walking over to Brooke who picks him up

"Brooke was telling us about your shopping trip" Peyton says with a smile

"Brooke" He says giving her a mad look "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Nice going, Peyt" she says kissing Sawyer on the forehead "I didn't tell her anything baby. She's just trying to get you to tell her"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Momma!" He says in a stern voice "If you keep being naughty you're going to get coal for Christmas!"

Everyone starts laughing.

"Go wash your hands so you can help us" Anna says smiling at him

"Ok" Sawyer says as Brooke puts him down

He runs out of the room

"He is so damn cute" Brooke says smiling

"He sure is" Anna says smiling at the love she sees in Brooke's eyes for her grandson

"So you took Sawyer shopping today?" Karen asks "I thought Lucas usually did that"

Anna, Peyton and Brooke all sigh at the same time

"He does but Sawyer asked me to take him this year and Lucas thought it was a great idea"

"He did" Rachel says smiling "He told me about it and how happy he is for Peyton and Sawyer. I told him I was happy for you too" she says side hugging Brooke

Brooke smiles at her.

"So we better get melting chocolate if we're going to be making candy" Rachel says

"Do you know how to make candy?" Karen asks

"My ex-boyfriend's family owns a restaurant" Rachel says smiling "I know how to make a lot of things"

"Great!" Anna says "If we all melt chocolate we can make five things at one time"

"Wow" Brooke says "this is serious business"

Anna laughs a little "Sure is"

"Momma" Peyton says "I don't think we have to go crazy this year with the chocolates because I don't know my neighbors so we don't have to give it away"

"I realize that" Anna says "But we still want some to set out on Christmas Eve. I only bought enough supplies to make a small amount"

"Good"

"Well let's get started" Karen says

Everyone starts melting chocolate and mixing in whatever item they wanted.

"So have you girls given anymore thought to our little conversation" Anna says dropping clusters on wax paper.

"What conversation?" Rachel asks looking at Brooke

"Momma thinks Brooke and I should move to the suburbs"

"What?" Rachel says looking at Brooke "You in suburgatory? You'll die out there"

Peyton starts laughing "And so would I"

Anna shakes her head

"Momma, we appreciate your concern but Sawyer had lived her 4 years and he's perfectly happy"

"I'm just saying" Anna says "A big house with a big yard that's what children love"

Rachel laughs "But their mommas would be miserable. Brooke likes the commotion of the city."

"And so does Peyton" Karen says "Commuting from the suburbs to work every day would be tough"

"Ok, ok" Anna says "I just wants Sawyer and the next baby to have the life Peyton and Lucas had"

"But I grew up in the city and I'm perfectly fine"

"True" Anna says "You make my baby happy" she adds smiling

Peyton smiles "She sure does"

"And she makes me extremely happy as well"

"Ok new topic" Peyton says "Momma what do you and daddy want for Christmas"

"Oh hun you know anything you get us will be perfect"

Peyton rolls her eyes "Thanks for the suggestions momma"

Brooke laughs "I'll help you!"

"Thanks baby" Peyton says walking pass her smacking her softly on the ass

"Momma, why are you spanking Brooke?" Sawyer asks from his spot where he was coloring "She said she would help you"

Everyone starts laughing and he shrugs his shoulders

The door opens "Hello, where is everyone?" Nathan asks for the hallway

"In the kitchen" Karen says still laughing a little

Nathan and Jamie walk in

"Jamie!" Sawyer says smiling and jumping off his bar stool "Wanna go play in my room?"

"Yeah!" Jamie says

"Wait just a minute little man" Karen says "Where's my hug?"

"Sorry grandma" Jamie says running over and hugging Karen then running out of the room

"What brings you by?" Peyton says smiling

"What a guy can't just stop by to visit with his family?"

"Yeah but you usually call or come with Lucas"

"The nanny had the day off and Haley's gone so…"

"So you came over looking for food?" Peyton asks

"Peyton!" Nathan says "I'm shocked you'd say that"

Karen laughs "We're ordering pizza"

"Yes!" Nathan says "Where's dad and Uncle Larry?"

"Over at Lucas'" Rachel says

"Can Jamie stay?"

Peyton laughs "Of course"

"Great thanks!" Nathan says walking out of the apartment

"I tell you that wife of his" Karen says

"She's different now" Peyton says softly

"Very" Anna says "Honestly I thought when you all moved to New York that you and Lucas would change the most. You two were so hell bent on coming here and making it big and when you did I got scared. Haley moved her kicking and screaming and I thought she'd make Nathan come back home."

"Me too" Karen says "She's a different girl"

"We've all changed" Peyton says

"Some more than others" Anna says

Rachel sighs "So I need some help"

Everyone looks at her

"With what?" Brooke asks

"I don't know what to get Lucas for Christmas"

Peyton laughs "Well neither do we."

"Great!" Rachel says "So you don't know what you're getting him either?"

"Nope" Peyton says

"Me either" Karen says

"He buys everything he wants, he goes where he wants to go and he does what he wants to do. He's the hardest person to shop for." Peyton says "Honestly, I usually let Sawyer pick out all his presents because I know he'll love whatever Sawyer gets him"

"Can I borrow Sawyer?" Rachel says

Peyton laughs "Sure" she says "But I'm taking him shopping first because I want the good stuff"

Karen laughs "Maybe we should get him something really big together that he doesn't have but we know he'd love"

"Like what?" Rachel says

"I don't know" Karen adds "Jamie, Sawyer, come here!"

Jamie and Sawyer come running into the kitchen

"Yes, Grandma" Jamie says smiling

"I have a job for you two"

"Ok, what?" Sawyer says smiling

"We need to know what Uncle Lucas wants for Christmas"

"Ok" Jamie says "Want us to go ask him?"

"Yes" Karen says

"Ok" Sawyer says "Come on, Jamie"

Sawyer and Jamie run out of the apartment.

"You know they're going to tell him we want to know" Peyton says

"So" Karen says "At least we'll know what to finally get him"

"True" Peyton says

"Well I get the best gift!" Rachel says

"Deal" Karen and Peyton say at the same time

"I have a great idea" Brooke says "Instead of hanging out here again tonight let's get dressed up and go to The View"

"Do you think it will be booked up tonight?" Rachel asks

"No, they always have something available we just might have to eat later" Peyton says

"I'll call and make reservations" Brooke says

"Wait a minute" Anna says "Where are we going?"

"To only the coolest restaurant in the city. It's a revolving rooftop restaurant and you get a 360 degree view of Time Square." Rachel says

"What time is it now?" Brooke asks

"5:30" Peyton says "Why?"

"Children aren't allowed after 9 so we'll have to go soon"

"Well we're done with the chocolate we melted so the rest could wait until tomorrow" Anna says

"Ok, can we all be ready to leave here in an hour?"

"I can" Anna says

"Me too" Karen says "I'll go next door and tell everyone to get ready"

"I'll make reservations for 7:30"

"Sounds great"

Everyone disperses to get ready for the evening. Peyton and Brooke hop in the shower together to save time. Brooke leans in and kisses Peyton.

"Don't start" Peyton says "We don't have time"

Brooke pouts "Fine" she says

The girls help each wash and get out quickly. When they get out there's a knock on their door. They both look at each other.

"I'll get it" Peyton says walking over and opening their bedroom door. Rachel is standing there. "Hey Rach what's up?"

"Is Brooke in here?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom" Brooke yells

"Come on in" Peyton says

Rachel comes in and walks into the bathroom

"What's up?"

"I need to borrow a dress" Rachel says "I don't have any and I have to look nice for dinner tonight"

Brooke laughs "If you wear one of my dresses you'll be showing everyone your underwear all night"

"I know but I need something"

Peyton smiles "I have a lot of dresses we're about the same height and size you're more than welcome to wear one of mine"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Peyton replies smiling "I already picked out the one I'm wearing and hung it on the closet door so have at any dress in there"

Rachel hugs her "Thanks"

Rachel walks over to the closet and Brooke starts drying her hair while Peyton's putting on her make-up. When Brooke's finished they switch spots and Rachel comes out of the closet carrying a red dress.

"Can I borrow this one?" She says smiling

"Sure" Peyton says "You'll look hot in that!"

"Thanks" Rachel says smiling

"I have shoes that match"

"Thank you so much"

"No problem" Peyton says "I have so many dresses and most of the time I only wear them once so anytime you want to borrow something just let me know"

"Another plus to having a gay best friend!"

Peyton laughs "Another?"

"Well first I never have to fight her for guys and now she's got a hot girlfriend that's the same size as me and I can raid their closet!"

Peyton laughs "Well have at it anytime"

"Thanks" Rachel says giving Peyton and heartfelt smile

"Why don't you just stay here and get ready with us" Brooke offers

"I don't want to interrupt any getting ready foreplay that might take place"

"No, interruption will be good" Brooke says "We might be late if we don't stay focused"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Brooke says

"Ok, thanks" Rachel says smiling

The three get ready and when Peyton's finished she goes and gets Sawyer ready. Everyone's in Peyton's living room at 6:30.

"Anyone want a drink before we go?" Peyton asks

"What time do we have to be there?"

"7" Brooke says "We have to be a half our early"

"Should we leave now?" Lucas says "We don't know how traffic will be"

"True but we don't want to make the kids have to wait that long" Anna says

"We'll be good, gran" Sawyer says

"Ok then" Anna says

Everyone gets up and heads downstairs. Peyton has a limo waiting for them. They all talk and laugh on the drive to the restaurant. The car pulls up and lets them out.

"Wow" Keith says "This is amazing"

"What until you get in the restaurant" Peyton says "It's pretty cool"

"Looks like it" Larry says

They group walks in and heads up in the elevator. The restaurant was surprisingly slow and they were seated right away. After everyone ordered a drink Lucas cleared his throat.

"So you guys sent the kids over to find out what I want for Christmas, huh?" he says looking at Karen and Peyton

"Thanks for caring what I want for Christmas" Nathan says

"I care what you want too" Peyton says "I just ask Haley though"

Nathan pouts "Oh like she knows"

Karen grins a little "That's kind of true so what do you want Nathan?"

"Hey wait a minute" Lucas says "This conversation was about me how did it turn to be about Nathan?"

Brooke laughs "You two are acting like children. Maybe if you'd both just make Christmas lists and stop being stubborn asses your family wouldn't have to wonder and you'd get what you wanted"

"Oh you're one to talk" Peyton says "You haven't mentioned anything about what you want for Christmas"

Rachel laughs "Good luck there" she says "Brooke never wants anything"

"Great!" Peyton says

Brooke smiles

"Well it's not like anyone here has made a list" Brooke says "The rents haven't said what they want either"

"I have a list" Sawyer says

"We know" Peyton says "You want a baby brother"

"And for Brooke to be my momma"

"I know" Peyton says

"I have a list too" Jamie says

"I know" Nathan says "You want legos, new basketball shoes, a new jersey, and a playstation 3"

Jamie and Sawyer both smile

"It's not that hard to know what you want" Sawyer says

"It's a game grown-ups like to play" Larry says "They like everyone to be stressed out instead of just saying what they want"

"Ok, dad" Peyton says "what would you like for Christmas?"

Larry smiles "I need some new socks, a new heavy flannel, some jeans"

"Boring!" Peyton says "That's stuff momma will buy you any day of the week. Christmas is about getting exciting things that you don't need but that you want"

"What do you want?" Larry asks looking at Peyton

"I have everything I want" She says smiling at Brooke

Keith laughs "You guys are full of it"

Lucas looks at him "I haven't heard any ideas for you either"

"I can tell you want we all want and have been talking about for mouths now." Keith says

Everyone looks at him

"And what's that?" Karen asks

"Well we've been saving money to go on the Alaskan Cruise. The kids could give us money towards that"

"Keith!" Karen says "That's too much to ask"

"No it's not" Keith says "Peyton's right. Christmas is about getting things you want not need. We want to go to Alaska. Why have them give us more crap we don't need"

"He's right" Larry says "We've been saving to go to Alaska so the kids should just give us money for that'

Peyton smiles "That's easy"

"Sounds great" Lucas says "Saves me from shopping"

"Me too" Nathan says "Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?"

"Because it's a game" Lucas says

"Ok, Lucas" Karen says "What do you want?"

Lucas sighs "I really don't know. Let me think about it"

"Fine" Karen says "Nathan?"

"I don't know either"

Everyone starts laughing and the drinks are served. They place their orders and then continue to talk.

"So Peyt" Anna says "What can I get you this year?"

Peyton reaches over and grabs Brooke's hand "Momma, I can't think of anything in the world that I want right now. I'm so happy"

Anna smiles "I can see that honey and I'm so glad you found Brooke"

"Me too" Brooke says smiling

Rachel sighs "Well I don't know what to get Brooke either"

"Um… nothing" Brooke says

"Whatever"

"Seriously I think we need to stop this conversation before we start fighting" Lucas says

"How about this" Brooke says "Everyone knows that everyone else wants to buy them something so why doesn't everyone agree to have a list by the end of the week"

"That includes you and Rachel too" Peyton says

"Fine" Brooke says

"Great!" Peyton says

The waitress brings their appetizers and everyone starts eating. Rachel gets up to go to the bathroom and after a moment so does Peyton. Peyton's standing against the sink when Rachel comes out of the stall.

"Um, hey Peyt" she says looking a little confused

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok" Rachel says washing her hands "What's up?"

Peyton sighs "I want to find Brooke's dad"

Rachel looks at her "Excuse me?"

"She talks about him a lot and…"

"I don't know Peyton" Rachel says

"Do you think he'll be rude to her?"

"I don't think he'll even show up"

"Don't you think it's worth a try?"

"I think she would love to see her dad again. I just think you're setting yourself up for a huge disappointment"

"She needs to see him though"

"I know but she hasn't for a long time and I wouldn't even know where to start looking for him"

"What's his name?"

"Richard Edgar Davis Jr."

"Well I have a lot of connections so I'd like to try"

Rachel sighs

"Do you really think it's that bad of an idea?"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up" Rachel says "Or get Brooke's hopes up"

"I'm not going to say a word to Brooke unless her dad is standing in our penthouse"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Peyton says

"Then I wish you luck because I think she's love seeing him again"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling

Rachel and Peyton return to the table and the rest of the evening they all enjoy great food, the beautiful view of the city and each other's company. It was first night that they all got along together and actually were having a great time. Hopefully, the rest of the holiday would be this calm and relaxing after the stress they've already had.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

"So what are our options for the Alaskan Cruise?"

"7 or 9 days" Brooke answers Lucas

"Let's send them on the 9 day one" Nathan says

"I want the best rooms too" Peyton says

"That's going to cost close to 3,000 dollars" Brooke answers

Everyone looks at her.

"Oh" She answers "I take it that's not a big deal"

"Um, not really" Lucas says "I make that just for tying my shoes"

Lucas!" Peyton snaps

"I'm not being a dick, it's just true"

"Ok, so we can book the best cruise there is" Brooke says

"Pretty much" Peyton says

"Cool" Brooke says

"You girls do the work and just tell us who to make the checks out too"

Peyton laughs "Ok boys! It seems like you always put the work on me and you get all the glory"

"Well you have help now" Lucas says "And Brooke's a wiz on the computer so don't worry I'm sure she'll have the trip booked in no time"

"Sure will" Brooke says smiling

"What are you guys doing?" Sawyer says walking into the kitchen

"Buying the old folks their Christmas present" Lucas says

"What are you getting them?" Jamie asks coming into the room

"A trip to Alaska"

"Oh" Sawyer says

"We were hoping we could go play hockey today" Jamie says

Nathan laughs "Lucas and I will take you guys. Go get ready"

"Yes!" Both boys scream running down the hallway

"You girls need anything while we're out and about today?" Nathan asks

"I don't think so" Brooke says looking at Peyton

"We're good"

"Ok" Nathan says as Sawyer and Jamie reappear in their hockey gear.

"They are so cute" Brooke says "Where is my camera I'd love to take a picture of them."

"I'll take one" Peyton says grabbing her phone and snapping a quick pic

"You guys have fun" Brooke say smiling

"We will mommy" Sawyer says walking over and giving her a hug. Brooke smiles and hugs Sawyer extra tight. He didn't call her mommy all the time it just seemed like he did it at the perfect moments. Brooke loved that.

Lucas, Nathan, Jamie and Sawyer leave the house and Peyton looks at Brooke.

"I love you" She says smiling

Brooke gives her a funny grin "I love you too"

"Even though this holiday has been drama filled so far it's been the best holiday I've ever had because of you. You're amazing."

Brooke smiles at her and walks over to Peyton encircling her in her arms. "You're pretty amazing yourself"

"I really love you, Brooke"

"I love you too, baby" Brooke says leaning up to kiss Peyton. "Now we have a cruise to book, we need to get Nathan and Haley a present and we also need to get Lucas something and Rachel too."

"I have no idea what to get Nathan and Haley or Lucas"

"I have an idea for Nathan and Haley" Brooke says smiling

"You do?"

"Yeah, you know they never really do anything together but they must still love each other because she doesn't seem like the type that would stay with him if she didn't. "

"You're right they do"

"So I thought we could get them a weekend in Vermont at one of those homey inns and we'll keep Jamie."

"That's a great idea!" Peyton says kissing Brooke again "You're a genius"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it and honestly I think Nathan and Haley will too."

"So we can book that online as well"

"Perfect" Peyton says smiling and pouring two cups of coffee "Now if we can just figure out what in the hell to get Lucas"

"You're on your own there." Brooke says "I still have to figure out a gift for Rachel."

"Well we'll figure it out together!" Peyton says smiling "Let's take care of the online stuff and go shopping"

"Don't you think we should hang out until your family returns?"

"Nah" Peyton says "They have George driving them around and they had a list of things they wanted to do so I figure they'll be gone most of the day and with Sawyer being taken care of we can spend the day together just the two of us"

"Sounds good" Brooke says

Peyton and Brooke sit at the kitchen table and book the cruise and a four day weekend. They then head out to go shopping.

"So where do you want to go?" Brooke says

"I don't know" Peyton says "I want something super special for Lucas but I don't know what to do"

Brooke sighs. "What means the most to him?"

"Basketball" Peyton says "It always has. And his relationship with Keith"

"Tell me a little bit about when you were kids"

"Well Lucas and Nathan always played basketball and Haley and I always watched. They had a huge court down by the river that we called the Rivercourt and they played there all the time. When we were younger Haley and I would play but when we got boobs and the boys were still treated us like 'the guys' we didn't play as much"

"So how often does Lucas just play for fun now?"

"Never, really" Peyton says "Every time he's out somewhere he gets bombarded with fans. He can't go to the park or anything. I mean he takes Sawyer but it's not fun because he has to protect Sawyer from the fans"

"Who owns our building?"

"I don't know, Brooke" Peyton says a little annoyed "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well" Brooke says smiling "The roof on our building is pretty big"

"So" Peyton says

"Probably big enough to make a basketball court"

Peyton looks at her "What on Earth are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we give Lucas back his joy and a private place to play the game he loves"

"Brooke, are you serious?"

"I am"

"There is no way we can pull that off"

"Why not?"

"Because first of all how will we get the roof paved?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "But if there's a will there's a way"

"Brooke, you're insane"

Brooke smiles "So we're going to do it?"

"Of course" Peyton says "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Just listening to you"

"Wow" Peyton says "I've known these people for my entire life and couldn't think of anything to get them. You've known them for a few months and have the perfect gifts picked out from them."

"Sometimes you just need a fresh set of eyes"

"I guess" Peyton says "It's just amazing to me"

Brooke smiles and kisses her.

"Now we need to go get Rachel something" Peyton says

"And a puppy for Sawyer" Brooke says

"I know but keeping a puppy until Christmas is going to be hard"

"We can wait until Christmas Eve then"

"Probably a good idea" Peyton says

"We should go buy it though and see if we can leave it at the pet store until then because we don't want to miss out on getting Sawyer the best puppy!" Brooke says smiling

"Good plan" Peyton says "What are you thinking about for Rachel?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "Maybe a day at the spa. She's making some money but she still doesn't have enough to pamper herself and she loves doing that"

"That's a great idea" Peyton says "I know a great place to send her too. You should get yourself one and you two could go together. She seems to miss your girl time together"

"I think I will" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "I think that takes care of everyone"

"I think so" Brooke says "We're actually done!"

"We are" Peyton says smiling "Let's go home and drink coffee, eat cookies, and watch Christmas movies"

"We're not quite there yet"

"Why not?"

"Because we need to get Lucas' present"

"Then we better get home and get working"

"Sounds good" Brooke says grabbing Peyton's hand.

The two walk hand in hand back to their penthouse. Sam is standing there with a smile.

"Good afternoon, ladies" Sam says

"Hey Sam" Brooke says

"You girls have a fun afternoon?"

"Sure did" Peyton answers

"Good"

"Hey Sam" Brooke asks "Do you know who owns this building?"

"Donald Trump"

"Really?" Brooke asks

"Yes" Sam says "He owns most of the buildings in New York"

"Oh" Brooke says

"Why?"

"We want to pave the roof and turn it into a basketball court"

Sam gives them a weird look "Ok" he says "The board can give you permission for that"

"Really?" Peyton asks

"Really" Sam says

"We're having a cocktail party tomorrow night!" Peyton says

"What?" Brooke asks confused

"All the board lives on the floor below us. We'll invite them over for cocktails and ask them then"

"Perfect" Brooke says smiling

"Good luck, ladies" Sam says

"Thanks Sam" Peyton says walking towards the elevator

Peyton and Brooke spend the rest of the night planning the cocktail party and how they were going to get everyone out because they didn't want Lucas to know what they were doing. They had the perfect evening planned and were ready when their guests start arriving.

"Well Peyton it was certainly nice of you and Brooke to invites us all for cocktails and hors d'oeuvres." Peggy, one of the board members, says

"I'm glad you all could make it" Peyton says smiling

"Drink?" Brooke asks

"I'd love one" Peggy says

Brooke walks away and gets so drinks. She brings them around and serves hors d'oeuvres to everyone. Peyton and Brooke make small talk and laugh at all the jokes told. Finally all six board members were sitting in the living room and the president, Marjorie, stands up.

"Peyton, Brooke" She says smiling "On behalf of the board I'd like to thank you for inviting us to this party tonight"

"Our pleasure" Peyton says

"We also know that usually when we're invited to a cocktail party you need our approval for something"

Peyton smiles a little and has a guilty look on her face.

"Peyton" Peggy says "You are one of our best tenants and we enjoy having you live in this building. Go right ahead and ask us whatever you'd like and we'll see if we can approve it"

"Ok" Peyton says sighing "We'd like to make a basketball court on the roof for Lucas"

Everyone looks at her "Is that even possible?" Stan, the man sitting next to Peggy, asks

"Yes" Brooke says "it will actually be easier than you think"

"How much will it cost the tenants?"

"Nothing" Peyton says "I'll pay for all of the work and any repair work the roof may need"

"Wow" Jeffery, another board member, states "All of the repairs?"

"Yes" Peyton says

"Done!" Marjorie says with a smile

"Really?" Peyton says

"Yes, really" Marjorie states "No one visits the roof anyway and if it's not going to cost anyone else anymore then there's no reason to turn you down."

"Thank you" Peyton says

"You're welcome" the board says standing up

"You girls have a good evening" Peggy says as the board leaves the penthouse.

Peyton closes the door behind them and turns to look at Brooke.

"Holy shit!" She says

"I know!" Brooke says "That was so easy!"

"Too easy"

"Who cares" Brooke replies "I'll call the guys in the morning so they can get started"

"I can do that" Peyton says "You're not my secretary"

"I know but I don't mind, really"

"Thank you" Peyton says

"No problem" Brooke says "Now, let's clean this place up. The gang will be back in a little while"

Peyton and Brooke clean up and are sitting on the couch whenever gets back.

"Hey" Peyton says "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "We went to get pizza and the movies"

"Sounds fun" Brooke says

"Where's Lucas and the other Scott gang?"

"Nathan and Haley took Jamie home and Lucas and Rachel went out" Karen says

"What did you two do that you wanted us out of here?" Anna asks sitting down

"We didn't want you guys out of here we wanted Lucas out of here"

"Why?" Karen asks

"Because we were working on his Christmas present"

"What did you decided to get him?" Keith asks

"His own basketball court"

"What?" Larry asks

"We had the board of directors over to ask if we could pave the roof and make it into a basketball court. They said sure"

"Are you serious?" Karen asks

"Yes" Peyton says "They're going to start working on it tomorrow"

"Wow, what a great idea that is Peyton" Karen says

"Yes, it is but it wasn't mine" Peyton replies "It was Brooke's"

Everyone looks at Brooke "Really?"

"Yeah" Peyton says smiling "It just took a fresh pair of eyes"

"That it did" Brooke says smiling at Peyton

"We're actually done with our shopping" Peyton adds

"Good for you guys" Anna says "Karen and I are going tomorrow. We made arrangements with George to take us"

"Perfect" Peyton says

"We thought so" Karen says

"I guess you guys aren't hungry then" Brooke says "Since you ate pizza"

"Did you make dinner?" Anna asks all concerned

"No, no" Brooke says "I was going to when you guys got back but if you're not hungry then I won't"

"We're fine" Larry says

"Ok" Brooke says

"What would you guys like to do tonight?" Peyton says

"I'm pretty tired" Karen says

"Me too" Keith answers

"Ok" Peyton says

"We're going to head back to Lucas'"

"Have a good night" Peyton says

"Thanks" Keith says walking out

"We'd like to just hang out in the back it that's ok with you guys" Larry says "we had a long day and we don't want to impose on you guys"

"Oh please, Larry" Brooke says "We're tired too and we're just going to hang out so you're more than welcome to hang out here with us"

"Are you sure?" Anna says

"Momma, of course" Peyton adds "You're always welcome here"

"Ok" Anna says

"I'm going to go put my pajamas on" Brooke says "And then pop some popcorn and watch a movie"

"Sounds fun" Anna says

"Great" Brooke replies

"I'm going to put my pjs on too" Peyton says "and so is Sawyer"

"But momma" Sawyer says

"We're going to veg out" Brooke says

"Ok" Sawyer says running down the hallway behind Brooke

Everyone went and got their pajamas on expect Larry he just put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and came back to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Peyton asks as she hears popcorn popping in the kitchen

"I don't care" Anna says "What were you guys going to watch?"

"We hadn't decided, momma so whatever you want to watch is ok"

"Let's watch the Grinch" Sawyer says

Anna laughs "He loves that movie"

"He sure does"

"Then the Grinch it is" Anna says

Brooke walks out carrying a huge bowl of popcorn "What are we watching?" she asks

"The Grinch"

"Sawyer's favorite"

"Yep" Sawyer says smiling

"Sounds good"

The family snuggles down for the night and watches the Grinch together even though they've all seen it a dozen times. It was a nice feeling to be in a family and to spend time together as a family. Brooke never had that. She never spent time with her parents like this and she really likes being a part of Peyton's family.

The next morning once again everyone gathers together at Peyton's for breakfast. They are all laughing and having a great time. For the first time no one was trying to be anyone else on a guilt trip. As the food was being passed around the doorbell of the penthouse rang.

"I'll get it" Brooke says because she was already standing up and she puts the plate of waffles she was holding down grabbing a waffle of it and heading towards the door.

Brooke opens the door and a woman was standing there.

"Can I help you?" Brooke asks

"I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer. She used to live here"

"She still does"

"May I see her?"

Brooke stands there for a minute

"Brooke, who's at the door?" Peyton asks coming into the foyer "Breakfast is getting cold"

Brooke turns to look at Peyton.

"This woman…"

"Lydia" Peyton says dropping the cup of coffee she was holding

"Lydia?" Brooke says turning back and slamming the door in the woman's face with no intention of opening it again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Lydia stands outside the penthouse banging on the door. Lucas comes around the corner and looks at Peyton and Brooke who are both just standing there looking at each other.

"Um, is there a reason you two are standing here not answering the door?"

"It's Lydia" Brooke says

"What?" Lucas says

"She's outside the door right now banging" Brooke says

Lucas walks over and opens the door "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Work sent me here"

"No, not here in New York here at Peyton's penthouse"

"I just…"

"You just what?" Lucas yells "You walk out and leave her and you really think you can just walk back in here like nothing happened? And what made you think she'd even be here?"

"I didn't…"

"Leave!"

Everyone turns to look at Peyton. Brooke smiles.

"You want me to leave?" Lydia asks

"Yes" Peyton says "But first I want you to meet the love of my life"

Lydia's month fell open "The love of your life?"

"This is Brooke" Peyton says walking up and wrapping her arm around her "We've been together for a few months now. She's great. She loves Sawyer, she loves me and we love her. Why are you here? Honestly, did you leave something here somewhere and you want it back. You didn't love me and you certainly didn't love Sawyer. Why would you come here?"

Lydia looks at Peyton.

"Hey Luke" Brooke says "I think breakfast is starting to get cold. We should go and eat"

Lucas looks at Brooke and he nods. Brooke squeezes Peyton and then she and Lucas walk away.

"Lydia, why are you here?"

"Like I told Lucas work sent me here"

"Yeah well work didn't send you to my penthouse"

"I know" She sighs "I just…"

"You just what?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't be home."

Peyton starts laughing "If you were hoping I wasn't going to be home then what are you doing here?"

"Peyton..."

"Lydia, get the hell out of my building!" Peyton says slamming the door in her face. She sighs and turns to walk away when Lydia knocks on the door again. Peyton was getting pissed.

She opens the door "Seriously, just leave!"

Lydia sighs "I will" she says "It's just that I think I left my passport in the security box and I need it for the New Year"

Peyton blinks her eyes "Are you serious? You came here for your passport?"

"Well I had business in New York and by the time I realized I didn't have it it was too late to get a new one"

Peyton just turns and walks away. She returns a few minutes later and throws the document at Lydia.

"Don't you ever come here again!" She says as she slams the door for the final time in Lydia's face.

Back in the dining room everyone is waiting to see if she is ok. Peyton walks in and sits down in her chair. Everyone just looks at her.

"Yes" She says

"Are you ok?" Lucas asks

Peyton gives him a huge smile "I'm great!" she answers looking at Brooke "You know what we should do today?"

"What?" Anna asks

"We should make popcorn balls"

"We haven't made those in years"

"I know it just sounds fun"

"It does" Karen says "When you guys were kids you'd love to make those"

"I'm game" Brooke says

"We'll have to go get supplies" Peyton says looking at Brooke "Why don't you make us a list and Brooke and I will go get what we need"

"Ok" Anna says "No problem"

They finish breakfast and Peyton and Brooke head out to the store.

"Ok" Brooke says "Go ahead"

"Go ahead and what?" Peyton asks zipping up her jacket

"Go ahead and vent"

"Vent about what?"

"Lydia"

"What about her?"

"I don't know…" Brooke says "Are you upset?"

"I'm upset that she came to our home in hopes that no one wouldn't be there so she could look for her passport but the funny thing is she wouldn't have been able to get in because I chanced the pass code and lock after she left. But seeing her didn't upset me. In fact, seeing her didn't affect me at all"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh baby I'm sure. Being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Since I met you I haven't even gave my relationship with Lydia or Lydia a second thought! You're the girl for me Brooke Davis"

Brooke smiles "And you're the girl for me, Peyton Sawyer"

"You make me so happy, Brooke"

"And you me"

Peyton and Brooke walk hand in hand to the market and get the supplies they need then they go back home to make popcorn balls. Everyone was still there when they got back.

"Wow, everyone wants to help" Peyton says

"Making Aunt Anna's popcorn balls was always one of our favorite things to do" Nathan says smiling

"I always loved going over to Peyton's after school and having popcorn balls" Haley says coming from the bathroom

"Haley?" Peyton says "Are you staying today?"

"Yeah" Haley says

"Wow" Peyton says surprised "You never stay"

"Well it was brought to my attention that I have removed myself from this family and that I should quit doing that"

"Well you have" Peyton says "You've changed a lot since we've been in the city so I'm glad you've decided to stay"

"Me too" Haley says smiling

Everyone was confused by Haley's change in attitude. Nathan must have really said a lot to her to bring her around like this.

"So what do we need to do first?"

"Pop popcorn" Anna says "And a lot of it. Do you have an air popper?"

"Yep we do" Peyton says "Brooke says that's the best kind of popcorn"

Brooke got out the air popper and began to make popcorn. Anna was at the stove with a sauce pan.

"Ok" Anna says "Everyone's going to need plastic gloves, cooking spray and we're going to need a lot of wax paper"

"I'll lay the wax paper out" Rachel say smiling

"I'll help you" Lucas says "Where are we going to make these?"

"dining room table" Peyton says

"Ok" Lucas says following Rachel out of the kitchen

"I can't believe tomorrow night is already Christmas Eve" Karen says taking a sip of her coffee

"I know" Brooke says "I have a lot of baking to do tomorrow. We still need pies and I have to do the cinnamon rolls for Christmas morning and dinner for tomorrow night and Christmas night"

"We'll help with all of that" Haley says and everyone looks at her "What? I worked at the diner"

Peyton walks over and hugs Haley "I've missed my friend"

"That's what Nathan said except he said he missed the girl he fell in love with and I realized I missed that girl too"

"Well I'll be happy to have all the help" Brooke says smiling "We need to make sure to leave cookies out for Santa and sprinkle reindeer food on the ground so they know where to find Sawyer, and we need…"

"Ok, ok" Anna says "Brooke, you've done a ton of amazing things to make this holiday one of the best we've ever had. Honey, you don't have to do all of that"

"Yes, I do" Brooke says with a smile "This is my first real family Christmas and I want to make all of these memories and these are the things I want to do. Haley and Nathan you should stay tomorrow night and then Sawyer and Jamie can open their presents together and we can all be together. Jamie can sleep in Sawyer's room and…"

"That's a great idea!" Lucas says walking back into the room "Rachel's going to stay at my place so we'll all be together"

Anna smiles and Peyton notices.

"What are you smiling about, momma?" She says walking over and wrapping her momma in a hug

"This is the best Christmas I think we've ever had since you kids moved here. You're so happy and Lucas is happy and Nathan and Haley are happy and I'm so glad Nathan spoke to Haley"

"Me too"

"This is how Christmas should be"

"I agree" Brooke says hugging both Anna and Peyton

The rest of the afternoon the gang spent making popcorn balls and telling stories about when they were little. Brooke laughed and laughed at the things Peyton did and Rachel gave Peyton things to laugh at as well. The house was filled with laughter from Sawyer and Jamie and Brooke smiled every time she heard their footsteps in the hallway. Even though the holiday started out with a ton of drama it was turning out to be the most wonderful time of the year.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

The halls were decked with bells of holly, chestnuts roasted on an open fire, mistletoe hung from all the doorways, everyone was home for the holidays and it truly was the most wonderful time of the year. Brooke had Christmas music playing through the entire penthouse while she baked. It was still early but everyone was awake doing things. Larry and Anna were in the back room doing a crossword puzzle and Peyton and Sawyer ran out to get something. The house smelled of cinnamon, apples, bread, and goodness. Brooke smiled as she chopped and diced. Anna walks in with her mug to get some more coffee.

"Everything smells wonderful" She says with a smile

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling "I hope dinner is peaceful tonight"

"Me too" Anna says laughing "It's sure been one hell of a vacation hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has been."

"Honestly, it's not usually like this. I don't know what got into everyone this year"

"Emotions" Brooke says smiling "It's easy to pretend like it's the same old same old when you're in the safety of your home but when you see things how they really are it can be scary and facing reality isn't always easy"

"You're very wise" Anna says

"I've just been there" Brooke says "Living the fantasy life"

"You're an amazing woman, Brooke"

"Thank you" Brooke says sheepishly

"You've done amazing things for my daughter and grandson in such a short amount of time. I've never seen Peyton like this before. Sawyer brought her a lot of joy but a different kind of joy then what I see now. She's found someone to raise Sawyer with and I think that means the world to her"

"She means the world to me" Brooke says "I love her"

"I know you do" Anna says and then she lowers her head "I'm sorry" she adds softly

"Why?" Brooke asks looking confused

"Because it must be hard for you to be around all of us like this when you're estranged from your family"

"I've been estranged from my family for a long time and I've learned to deal with it. Plus, Peyton and Sawyer are my family now and that's all that matters to me"

"They are so lucky they found you!"

"I'm the lucky one"

Anna smiles "Enjoy all these moments one day you and Peyton will look back on them with laughter or tears but it will be what you built and you'll love reminiscing about it"

Brooke smiles and Anna walks out of the room with her cup of coffee. Brooke hadn't thought about the future in terms of what it really meant. She didn't think about looking back on the past or growing old with someone. She liked that idea. She liked the idea even more thinking about doing it with Peyton.

Lucas walks into the room and laughs at Brooke.

"What's with the goofy look?" He asks pouring himself a cup of coffee

"What goofy look?"

"The one on your face"

"I don't have a goofy look on my face"

"Ok, if you say so" He says sitting down

"Where are you parents?"

"Reading the paper at my place. I had to take Sawyer's Christmas present out for a walk"

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling "We owe you"

"You sure do"

"He's going to love it, though" Brooke says smiling

"That he is" Lucas says taking a drink of his coffee "The place smells good"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling "Just baked some bread and a few pies and I'm putting the manicotti together next"

"Sounds good"

"Thanks" Brooke says "I hope everyone enjoys dinner tonight"

"They will" Lucas says "Need any help?"

"No" Brooke says "Thanks for offering"

"No problem"

The penthouse door opens and Sawyer comes running into the kitchen and jumps into Brooke's arms.

"Well hello little man" she says hugging him and giving him a little kiss

Sawyer hugs her tightly "I missed you"

Brooke laughs a little "Honey you weren't gone that long"

"I know but I still missed you"

"I missed you too" Brooke says

Peyton walks in and smiles at Brooke.

"Hey baby" Brooke says "Where'd you guys go this morning?"

"Last minute details"

"I see" Brooke says as Peyton walks over and kisses her softly

"Everything smells wonderful in here"

"Thanks" Brooke says "I'm almost done with the preparation and then it will just be baking what needs to be baked when we get back from church"

"Well I'll help you when we get home"

"Sounds great" Brooke says yawning

"Does someone need a nap?" Peyton says laughing

"No" Brooke says laughing "In fact, I need to run out to Rachel's"

"Rachel is at my place" Lucas says smiling

"Then Rachel and I have to run to Rachel's place"

Peyton laughs "Ok, well Sawyer and I have some things to do so we'll see you later?"

"Sounds great" Brooke says "I'm going to finish up here and then go get Rachel"

"Great" Peyton says kissing Brooke and walking out

Lucas looks at Brooke funny

"What?"

"Everything ok with you two?"

"Yeah" Brooke says "Why?'

"Well you're usually attached at the hip so it's weird to see you two like this"

"It's Christmas, Luke" Brooke says smiling "We're both trying to hide what we got each other"

"Oh" Lucas says smiling

Brooke smiles back at him. She finishes putting together dinner and walks out of the kitchen. She grabs her coat and heads out. She walks over to Lucas' apartment and knocks on the door. Karen answers

"Hey" she says smiling at Karen "Is Rachel around?"

"Yeah, right here" Rachel says walking to the door "I was just going to come over and get you"

"Great" Brooke says

"What are you two up too?"

"We have to go get our presents"

"Well have fun" Karen says smiling

Brooke and Rachel walk to the elevator. Brooke sighs

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks

"Nothing, why?" Brooke asks as the elevator door opens

"Ok, do you really think I don't know when something's wrong with you?"

Brooke laughs a little "No, I know you know when something's wrong with me" She says as they walk out of the apartment building

"So"

Brooke sighs getting into the car "What if I'm moving too fast in wanting to adopt Sawyer and Peyton flips out on me?"

"She's not going to" Rachel replies climbing in after her

"You don't know that"

"Yes, I do" Rachel says "That girl is so in love with you it isn't funny. She's going to be so excited that you want to be her son's mother"

"Maybe I should have asked her to be my wife first"

Rachel looks at Brooke "What? Are you serious? You're ready for that?"

"Yes"

"right now?"

"I didn't think I was but as we've spent the last few weeks together getting ready for Christmas I just want her to be mine. I want the rings and legality of it"

"Wow" Rachel says "That's pretty big since you were never going to spend your life with someone"

"Ha ha" Brooke says

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, Rach" Brooke says smiling with all my heart"

"Then ask her to marry you"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" Rachel says "Ask her"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Because" Brooke says "I don't think she's ready for that"

"She's not ready or you're really not ready?"

"I'm ready" Brooke says "More than ever"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"That she's not" Brooke says "But I'm also worried she's not ready for me to adopt Sawyer either"

Rachel laughs "STOP IT!" She says "You're worrying too much! Peyton loves you and she wants to spend her life with you"

The car stops in front of Rachel's building and George opens the door for them.

"I'll wait here, ladies"

"Thanks" Brooke says

Rachel and Brooke walk into the apartment.

"So what did you end up getting Lucas?" Brooke asks

"I got him a basketball"

Brooke looks at Rachel "Um, not to cut down your gift or anything but…"

"It's from when he was a kid"

"How'd you get that?"

"Nathan had it" Rachel said "It's for his new basketball court. Nathan told me that they played with this basketball every day. He brought it to New York with him for Jamie and that Lucas would probably love to have it back."

"That's cool" Brooke says

"Then I got him a sweatshirt and some sweatpants so he'll be warm while his playing and one of those sport watches. He was looking at them so I figured he'd like one"

"That sounds really nice"

"I had no idea what to get him"

"I'm sure he'll love what you got him"

"Well it isn't a basketball court on his roof"

Brooke smiles

"That was a great idea"

"Peyton's pretty excited about it"

Rachel just smiles "Do you think those two were together before she came out?"

Brooke gives her a funny look "I don't think so" she says "But I've never asked her. If they were, so what"

"Don't you think that would be a little strange?"

"I guess I really haven't thought about it." Brooke replies "Do you think they wonder if we were together"

Rachel looks at her "Why would they think that?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "Why do you think they were together?"

"Good point" Rachel says

They both laughed

"We better get going" Brooke says "I have to get ready for church"

"Me too"

Brooke looks at Rachel "You're going to church?"

"Well what else would I be doing while the rest of you are at church?"

"I don't know but I've never taken you as a church goer"

"Well I'm going"

"Good" Brooke says

The girls left the apartment with their gifts. They went back to the penthouse. They put their gifts under the tree and Rachel went to Lucas'. Brooke looked for Peyton but she was nowhere to be found. She walked into the back room where Anna, Larry and Sawyer were playing a board game.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asks

"I'm not sure" Anna says looking up at Brooke smiling "She said she had to go get something and she'd be back in a little while."

"Oh" Brooke says "I hope everything's ok?"

"I think so" Anna says "After you left she and Lucas went for a walk and she came back all hell bent that she had to run out"

Brooke looked concerned "Oh, ok"

"I'm sure everything is fine." Larry says "It's Peyton who knows what she's doing. She's odd sometimes"

Brooke laughs "Ok, well I'll be right back"

"Ok" They both said

Brooke walks out of the room and out of the penthouse. She walks over and knocks on Lucas' door. Lucas answers it.

"Hey Brooke" he says smiling

"Is everything ok with Peyton?"

"What?" he looks confused

"Peyton's gone"

"Oh" He says raising his eyebrow "She's not back yet?"

"So you know where she went?"

"Yes" Lucas says

"And where did she go?" Brooke asks rolling her eyes a little annoyed

"Um…" Lucas replies "I'm not at liberty to say"

"Lucas, where the hell is my girlfriend?"

The elevator door opens "Right there" He says pointing as Peyton gets off

She wasn't paying attention she was looking down at something

"Peyton" Lucas says

"What?" She says jumping and looking up

"Brooke's looking for you"

"Oh, hey" Peyton says "I didn't even see you guys standing there"

"Obviously" Brooke says "Is everything ok?"

"Perfectly find" Peyton says "I had to run out and pick something up"

"I thought we got everything we needed"

"Well I thought about something else so I went out to get it"

Brooke looks at Peyton funny "Ok"

"Honey, don't look like that" She says walking over and kissing Brooke softly "Everything's fine"

"Ok" Brooke says tentatively

"Baby, I promise"

Brooke just smiles

"Come on, you goof" Peyton says tugging Brooke lightly "We have to get ready for church"

As Brooke and Peyton walk away Peyton turns and gives Lucas a thumbs up. He smiles and Peyton closes the door.

"Hello" Peyton yells

"Momma!" Sawyer screams running down the hallway

"Hey baby" Peyton says picking him up "Did you fun with Granps and Gran?"

"Yes, we played games all afternoon"

"Sounds fun"

"Brooke, where did you go?"

"Over to Lucas'" Brooke says taking Sawyer from Peyton giving him a kiss.

Sawyer hugs Brooke tightly and Brooke hugs him back.

"Well we have to get ready for church" Peyton says

"Sawyer, had a bath while you were gone" Anna says coming from down the hallway

"Oh, thanks momma" Peyton says

"No problem" Anna says "His clothes are laying on his bed"

"Thanks" Peyton says

"Well I'm going to go get ready" Anna says walking down the other hallway

Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer head towards their bedrooms.

"Sawyer, why don't you watch TV while I get dressed and then I'll help you get dressed" Peyton says

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says jumping on Peyton and Brooke's bed"

Everyone got ready for church and they all left in a car to go to mass. Once mass was over they returned home. Brooke put dinner in the oven and they had cocktails in the living room.

"Ok, tradition is that everyone gets to open one gift before dinner" Karen says smiling

"Us first, us first!" Sawyer and Jamie say

Brooke laughs "I think that's a good idea. Kids should get presents before adults"

"Yeah!" Both boys say cheering

"Grandparent gifts first" Anna says smiling.

She gets up and grabs a gift for Sawyer. Karen does the same but grabs one for Jamie.

"Thank you, Gran" Sawyer says

"Thanks grandma" Jamie says

Both boys open their gifts.

"Wow, cool!" Sawyer says

"Nerf guns!" Jamie shouts

"Thank you" Sawyer and Jamie both say getting up and hugging their grandparents

"You're welcome" Anna and Karen say

"Ok, go play in the back with those" Larry says

"And don't shoot each other in the face" Keith says

The boys run down the hallway to the back room. All that can be heard is laughter.

"Ok, who's next?" Larry asks

"You guys" Peyton says

"No, not us" Anna says

"Well we got you guys a gift together and we only got you all one" Nathan says "But we want you to have it tonight"

"What did you guys do?" Karen asks

"Something you're going to love" Peyton answers

Lucas picks an envelope off the tree and hands it to Karen who's sitting next to Anna

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone says looking at the elderly adults in the room

Karen opens the envelope. Both her and Anna's face drop when they look inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna says "You kids didn't"

"They didn't what?" Larry says

"Buy us an Alaskan Cruise"

"What?" Keith and Larry says getting up and walking over to see

"This is too much" Anna says

"No, it's not" Peyton says smiling "You guys deserve it and we wanted you guys to have a good time"

"Well thank you so much" Karen says

"Yes, thank you" Anna says

"Thanks" Larry says

"Thank you" Keith adds

"You're welcome" All the kids says smiling

"Enjoy"

Anna wipes a tear from her eye and stands up "Ok, who's next?"

Everyone looks at everyone else

"Ok, the kids get their gifts then" Anna says

Anna picks up a pile of gifts. She gives one to Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Rachel.

"Merry Christmas!" she says smiling

Everyone thanks her and opens their gifts. Peyton, Haley, Brooke and Rachel got tickets for the Girls Night Out weekend in January and Lucas and Nathan got new wallets.

"You boys said you needed them" Anna says shaking her head "It's lame but that's what you got"

"No, this great, Aunt Anna" Lucas says

"My old one has a hole in it" Nathan says "I really needed a new one"

"Oh, good" Anna says "I'm glad you like them"

"This weekend was a good idea" Brooke says

"Well I think you girls need to get to know each other better and I figured you wouldn't do it without a little push"

"This should be cool" Haley says

"I'm excited" Rachel adds "Thanks for including me"

"Momma, you did a good job"

"Thanks" Anna says

The timer dings "Oh, that's dinner" Brooke says

"I'll go get the boys" Peyton says

"I'll help you" Lucas adds

"I'll help you with dinner, Brooke" Rachel offers

Everyone goes their own ways

Lucas follows Peyton down the hallway

"Boys" Peyton says "Go wash up for dinner"

"Ok, momma" Sawyer says running down the hallway

Lucas looks at Peyton "When are you going to do it?"

"I don't know" Peyton says

"Are you going to do it in front of all of us?"

"I think that might freak her out"

"Why?" Lucas says

"She's not expecting it"

"She'll be excited though" Lucas says "Rachel and I were talking about it this afternoon, she'll be excited"

"I don't know, Luke" Peyton says

"Well let me see it?"

"I don't have it on me"

"Yes, you do" Lucas says

Peyton sighs and puts her hand in her pocket. She slowly pulls out a ring.

"Oh my gosh, Peyt" He says "That's a beautiful ring"

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Um yes!" Lucas says "She's going to say yes in a heartbeat!"

"Maybe I should wait. I mean I just decided a few hours ago to do this"

"But we talked about it Peyt" Lucas says "You said that you woke up this morning and you looked over at Brooke and knew you could never live without her. You said you wanted to marry her and spend your life with her and you didn't want to wait anymore."

"I know but…"

"Stop it, Peyt"

"Stop what?" Brooke asks from the entrance of the room

"Nothing" Lucas says and Peyton quickly shoves the ring back into her pocket

"We're waiting for you two"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Peyton says walking over to her "We didn't mean to delay dinner"

"Is everything ok?" Brooke asks

"Of course" Peyton says

Brooke gives her an odd look "Lucas could we have a minute, please?"

"Sure" Lucas says walking away

Peyton walks over to Brooke "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Brooke says "Why don't you tell me"

"Baby" Peyton says "Nothing's wrong. I promise. We were talking about a Christmas present and that's where I went today. I wanted to get you something else so I went out to get it today. Lucas was just asking me about it. I promise, baby, everything is perfect"

"Ok" Brooke says turning to walk away

"Hey" Peyton says softly grabbing her arm

"Yes?" Brooke says turning back to look at her

"Are we ok?"

"Sure"

"Brooke"

"You're just asking really strange today"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says moving close enough to wrap her arms around her "It's just Christmas stuff, I promise"

Brooke hugs Peyton back "Ok" she says with a soft smile "We need to go eat"

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and they walk out to the dining room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Brooke, everything smells wonderful" Haley says

"Thanks" Brooke answers sitting down next to Sawyer "Let's dig in"

Everyone starts passing dishes around and Brooke makes Sawyer's plate. Everyone eats and they share some conversation. Once dinner was over everyone helped clean up and do the dishes. Rachel helped Brooke fill goodie trays and take them into the living room.

"Dinner was wonderful" Larry says

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling

"So Haley you guys are staying at Lucas' tonight right?" Karen asks

"Yes" Haley says smiling

"Where will Santa find me?" Jamie says

"I'm sure at Uncle Lucas' or here" Nathan says

"Ok" Jamie says smiling "Can Sawyer and I go back and play with our Nerf guns?"

"Yes" Lucas says laughing

"But only for about a half hour" Peyton says "Then it's bed time"

"Ok, Aunt Peyton" Jamie says and he and Sawyer disappear

"Brooke, tomorrow Karen and I would like to make breakfast" Anna says smiling taking a sip of her coffee "If that's alright with you."

"Sure" Brooke says

"It's not that we don't love your cooking because we do it's just that you've spent this whole time in the kitchen and we'd like to give you a break"

"Thanks" Brooke says "That's really nice of you"

"No, it's been so nice of you to take care of us for all this time" Karen says smiling

"It's been my pleasure" Brooke says

The group talks a little more and Lucas looks at Peyton. She shakes her head no. She couldn't do it. Not just yet, not just now. She needed more time. She didn't want to scare Brooke away.

"Well it's getting late" Haley says "We should probably get the kids in bed"

"Yeah" Peyton says "Even though it's going to be a nightmare succeeding"

Larry laughs "It's Christmas!"

"Sawyer, Jamie" Nathan yells down the hallway

The boys come running

"It's time for bed, boys" Peyton says

"Ok!" Sawyer says

"Can I stay in Sawyer's room tonight?" Jamie asks

"that's fine with me" Peyton says smiling

"Great" Jamie says "Come on, Sawyer. We need to leave cookies and milk out"

Sawyer and Jamie run into the kitchen.

"I think we're going to go get settled at Lucas'" Karen says

And everyone got up and hugged them. Karen and Keith left.

"I'll help you tug the kids in" Haley says smiling

"Ok" Peyton says

"I think Rach and I are going to take off too"

"Ok" Brooke says hugging them both

"I'll bring that thing over later" Lucas says

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling

"We're going to go to bed too" Anna says "Thanks for everything" she adds hugging Brooke

Brooke walks down the hallway where Nathan, Haley and Peyton are putting the kids to bed

"I'm so excited for tomorrow" Sawyer says

"Me too" Jamie adds with a yawn

"Well just remember that the sooner you go to sleep the sooner it will be morning" Peyton says

"Ok, momma" Sawyer answers

"Good night, boys" Haley says kissing them both

"Night" the boys says

"Be good" Nathan says

"I will, daddy" Sawyer says

"Ok, we'll see you two in the morning" Nathan and Haley says

Peyton and Brooke both kiss the boys and the four adults walk out of the room closing the door behind them.

"I'm going to go into bed" Brooke says "Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the morning" She says to Nathan and Haley

"I'm going to walk them out and then I'll be right back" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says walking into their bedroom

Peyton walks Nathan and Haley to the door and returns to their bedroom. Brooke was already in her nightie in bed. She was holding a gift in her hand. It was wrapped nicely with a bow on it.

"What do you have there?" Peyton asks smiling at her

"Something for you" Brooke says

"But I already got my one present for the night"

"I know but this is a special present that I didn't want to give you in front of everyone"

Peyton smiles "Would it be ok if I get into my nightie and crawl into bed with you before I open it?"

"Sure" Brooke says

"Thanks baby" Peyton says going into the closet.

She walks to the back where she has some wrapping supplies and quickly wraps Brooke's gift and puts her nightie on. She returns with the gift in her hand.

"I have something for you too" Peyton says crawling into bed next to Brooke

"Well I want you to open yours first" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton says smiling and taking the gift from Brooke kissing her lightly on the cheek

Peyton unwraps the box in her hand and opens it. She takes the folded papers out of the box and unfolds them. She scans them for a minute before turning to look at Brooke.

"What are these?" she asks with tears in her eyes

"Adoption papers"

"For Sawyer?" Peyton asks

"Of course" Brooke says "He wants me to be his mother and I want that too"

Peyton couldn't hold back her sob any longer and the tears turned into a stream

"Oh no, Peyt" Brooke says wrapping her arms around her "I didn't mean to upset you"

Peyton continued to cry "You… didn't…. upset…. Me" she got out between tears "I… want… you… to … be… his… mom"

"I want that more than anything" Brooke says kissing Peyton's forehead

Peyton wipes the stream of tears from her eyes "What…. Do… I… have… to… do?" she asks

"Sign"

"That's… it?"

"Yep" Brooke says "And then after the new year we fill and start the process"

Peyton kisses Brooke hard on the mouth

"I… love… you…" she says

"I love you too" Brooke says with tears in her eyes now "And I love Sawyer and I want you two to be my family"

Peyton kisses Brooke again and settles down.

"I have something for you too" Peyton says

"I see that"

"But hold on" Peyton says getting out of bed and walking over to Brooke's side of the bed

Brooke looks at her "What are you doing?"

"Swing your legs over her for me will ya?"

Brooke looks at Peyton funny but does it. She swings her legs over and Peyton kneels down in front of her. Brooke's face drops.

"Peyton…" Brooke says looking at her

Peyton takes the wrapped box out of the gift bag and hands it to Brooke. "Open it"

Brooke slowly takes the wrapping off the box. She unveils a powder blue velvet box.

"Peyton…" Brooke says again

"Before you say anything just open the box"

Brooke opens the box. She gasps. Inside sits a princess-cut diamond ring. The band had round diamonds in it.

"Peyton"

Peyton sighs "Don't say anything, yet" she replies "I love you, Brooke Davis, and I woke up this morning and I just knew I couldn't wait another moment to start our lives together as partners, parents, and lovers."

"Peyton…" Brooke says with tears in her eyes

"It's too soon" Peyton says "Isn't it?"

Brooke reaches down and pulls Peyton towards her. She kisses her hard on the mouth. Then she hands Peyton the box. Peyton takes it and Brooke holds out her left hand. Peyton smiles and slips the ring on.

"I love you too, Peyton Sawyer, and I want nothing more to be yours forever. Of course, there is nothing more in the world that I want than to become your wife"

Peyton kisses Brooke hard on the mouth knocking her over. Brooke kisses Peyton back hard on the mouth. They then move so they're laying on the bed. Peyton continues to kiss Brooke and Brooke kisses Peyton. The two make passionate love and fall asleep, naked, in each other's arms. Both with huge smiles on their face and Brooke has her arm wrapped around Peyton with the ring shining off of it…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

Brooke lays wide awake holding her left hand out looking at the ring shining from her ring finger. A huge smile fills her face. She can't help but be happy. She can't help but want to shout from the rooftops that she and Peyton were engaged. She sighs.

"You ok?" Peyton asks

Brooke turns to look at her "I didn't know you were awake" she says putting her hand down

Peyton laughs a little "I was just watching you"

Brooke smiles "Merry Christmas, baby" she says leaning over and kissing Peyton

"Merry Christmas" Peyton says smiling

"I can't believe Sawyer isn't up yet" Brooke says

"Me either" Peyton answers looking at the clock "It's 7 already"

"Let's go get him up"

Peyton smiles "ok" she says

Brooke and Peyton get out of bed and put on their Christmas day pajama sets. Brooke goes into the bathroom and returns with the yellow lab puppy.

Peyton looks at her in surprised "When did you go and get him?" she asks

"After you fell asleep" Brooke says smiling "Couldn't sleep so I went and got him and put this bow on him"

"He's so cute" Peyton says walking over and petting the puppy in Brooke's hand

"Adorable but we're going to have to paper train him because a thousand trips in the elevator will not be fun"

"We'll figure it all out" Peyton says kissing Brooke softly

"I know we will"

"Let's go get Sawyer and Jamie up"

Brooke and Peyton walk out of their room and down the hallway. They walk into Sawyer's room where Jamie was asleep in one bed and Sawyer was in the other. Peyton and Brooke walk over and they each sit on one side of the bed. They put the puppy on Sawyer's belly. He walks up and lays right on Sawyer's chest licking his face. Sawyer opens his eyes and gets a huge smile on his face.

"Is this mine?" he asks petting the puppy on his chest

"Merry Christmas" Brooke and Peyton both say at the same time

"Thank you!" Sawyer says sits up smiling pulling the puppy towards him "What's his name?"

"Whatever you want it to be" Peyton says

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling "How about I think about it for a little while?"

"Sounds like a good idea" Brooke says

Peyton looks at Jamie "He's still sleeping and Haley and Nathan aren't here yet so let's leave him be. Come on Sawyer we want to talk to you anyway"

Sawyer looks at his mommy and then at Brooke "Ok" he says "Momma Brooke will you carry my puppy?"

Brooke smiles "Sure baby"

Brooke picks up the puppy and Peyton picks up Sawyer. They walk out of the room and back into their bedroom. Sawyer climbs into their bed and Brooke gives him his puppy.

"I really love this puppy" Sawyer says petting him

"We're glad you like him" Peyton says "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Brooke laughed "He just told us he needed to think about it"

"I know but I want to give him a name" Peyton says with a little pout

Brooke laughs and kisses her softly on the forehead "Well Sawyer will when he's ready"

All of a sudden Sawyer's eye lit up "How about Ralphie?"

Brooke laughs "Ralphie?"

"Yeah, like Ralph the Reindeer because I got him for Christmas"

"That's really smart!" Peyton says laughing "Ralphie it is!"

"Come here, Ralphie" Brooke calls and the little pup wanders over to her "I think he likes his name"

"Me too" Sawyer says laughing as the puppy chews on Brooke's pant leg

"Hey stop that!" Brooke says

"He's a puppy" Peyton says "We'll have to train him"

"I guess so" Brooke says looking at him

Sawyer, Brooke, and Peyton play with the puppy for a little while until it falls asleep on their bed.

Peyton sighs "Sawyer" she says "We want to talk to you about something, is that ok?"

"Yeah" Sawyer says looking at his mom worried

Brooke smiles at him "I have to ask you something" she says "Do you really want me to be your other momma?"

He gets a huge smile on his face "Yes!" he says

"Well I went to a lawyer and I got some paperwork that says if it's ok with you and your mom I can be your momma too"

Sawyer's eyes got as big as saucers "You want to be my momma?" he says looking at Brooke

"Yes" Brooke says smiling "I want to be your momma more than anything in this world"

Sawyer crawls over and hugs her so tightly then he looks at his mommy "Can Brooke be my momma too?"

Peyton smiles "Of course" she says "And there's something else we need to tell you too"

Sawyer smiles "What?"

"How would you feel if mommy and Brooke got married?"

"Like Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley?"

"Like that"

"So Brooke would be…" he stopped for a minute and looked at Peyton "Mommy, she won't be your husband like Uncle Nathan is Aunt Haley's husband"

Peyton laughs a little "No, she won't be my husband but we would be partners for life"

Sawyer looks at Brooke and Peyton "Would we all have the same name?"

Peyton was a little confused "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Well Jamie's last name is Scott and Uncle Nathan's last name is Scott and Aunt Haley's last name is Scott" he says sighing "My last name is Scott, Brooke's last name is" he pauses and looks at her "What's your last name again?"

Brooke laughs "Davis"

"Oh yeah" He says "Brooke's last name is Davis and your last name is Sawyer so if you get married will we all have the same last name?"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "Do you want us all to have the same last name?"

"If we're a family we should have the same last name" Sawyer says "All my friends have the same name as their moms and dads"

"That's true" Peyton says

"So we should all have the same last name, too"

Peyton shakes her head "Brooke and I haven't talked about that yet, sweetheart"

"But I want to be a Davis"

Brooke sighs and looks at Peyton. "I would love it if you both were Davis' but we'll need to talk about it"

Peyton looks at her "You would?"

"Yes" Brooke says "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just figured…"

"Sawyer's right. If we're going to be a family we should all have the same last name"

Peyton smiles "Ok" she says

Brooke smiles "I wonder when Jamie's going to wake up!"

"I know!" Sawyer says "And I wonder if Santa came!"

Peyton and Brooke laugh. There's a knock on the door.

"You guys awake?"

"Yes!" Sawyer yells and the door opens.

"Merry Christmas!" Haley says

"Merry Christmas!" Brooke and Peyton reply

"Where's Jamie?"

"Still asleep" Sawyer says

"Then go wake him up" Haley says laughing

"Look at Ralphie, Aunt Haley" Sawyer says petting the puppy who's asleep on the bed

"Oh, he's cute" Haley says

"He's sleeping right now" Sawyer says

"I can see that" Haley says laughing

"Ok, I'm going to go and wake up Jamie"

"Great!" Haley says

Sawyer jumps out of bed and runs out of the room. Peyton and Brooke get up.

"Was it weird sleeping at Lucas?" Peyton asks

"No, actually it was nice sleeping next to Nathan"

Brooke looks at her funny "You two don't usually sleep together?"

"Yes, but we go to bed and different times. Mostly it's me. Having everyone here and doing all of this family stuff really has made me realize how absent I've been from my family"

Peyton smiles "That you have. For a long time I thought Jamie was going to think his nanny was his mother"

Haley sighs "I know and I'm going to try to be better"

"Good!" Peyton says smiling

"We should get out there before the boys ripe into everything" Brooke says

"Good idea" Haley says

"We'll be right there" Peyton says "We have to take care of Ralphie"

"Ok" Haley says laughing

Haley walks out of their bed room and Peyton looks at Brooke.

"Um…" She says sighing

"What's up?" Brooke asks knowing she had something on her mind

"How do you want to go about telling everyone about our engagement?"

"What do you want to do?" Brooke asks

"Well of course I want to tell everyone!" Peyton says smiling "I want everyone to know!"

Brooke smiles "Me too but let's wait until after the kids open all their presents. Christmas is for them and I don't want to take away from their excitement"

"Sounds good!" Peyton says kissing her softly

The two walk out the door and down the hallway to the living room. Brooke has Ralphie on her lap. Jamie and Sawyer come running down the hallway.

"Was Santa here?" Jamie yells

"Well come and take a look" Karen says laughing

Sawyer and Jamie look by the tree!

"He was here, he was here!" Sawyer yells

"Look at all the presents!" Jamie says smiling

"There are two piles" Sawyer says

Sawyer and Jamie walk over and Jamie looks at one pile and Sawyer looks at the other.

"These are yours" Jamie says

"How do you know" Sawyer asks

"Because they have an S on them"

"Oh" Sawyer says smiling

"Well boys" Haley says "Who's going to go first?"

Sawyer and Jamie look at Peyton and Brooke

"We want you to give Uncle Lucas his present first" Jamie says

Lucas looks at them "Don't be silly" he says

"No, really" Sawyer says "It's a really cool present"

Brooke and Peyton smile "It is pretty cool" Peyton says

"Ok" Lucas says

"We have to go on the roof" Peyton says

Everyone smiles. They all get up and get their coats on. They take the service elevator to the roof. The get off and Lucas looks around.

"What in the world!" He says

"It's a basketball court" Sawyer says

"I can see that" Lucas says "But how?"

"It was Brooke's idea" Peyton says "She thought it would be nice for you to have a private place to play the game you love"

"Wow" Lucas says "You all knew about this?"

Everyone shook their heads yes

"This is…" Lucas just stood there a minute a looked around

"It's not the Rivercourt but…" Peyton started

Lucas cut her off "This is amazing, Peyton, Brooke" he says "It's better than the Rivercourt!"

Lucas walks over and hugs them both.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" Peyton says smiling "I'm glad you like it"

"I love it"

"Can we come up and play later?" Sawyer asks

"Oh, we sure can!" Lucas says "But let's go see what Santa left you boys, first!"

Everyone headed back towards the service elevator and Lucas stood there looking around for a moment. He couldn't believe that Peyton and Brooke had done that for him. He smiled and Brooke noticed. She was glad that he really liked it.

"Luke, come on" Peyton yells from the elevator holding the door

Lucas ran over and jumped on. The elevator stops at their floor and everyone gets off again. Sawyer and Jamie run into the house and sit in front of their piles of presents. Everyone else walks in and settles in.

"Ok, boys" Nathan says

Brooke is sitting on the arm of the couch and Haley is sitting next to her. She goes to brush her hair out of her face when Haley grabs her hand.

"OH My GOD!" Haley yells and everyone turns to look at them

"What?" Anna says

"Look at the rock on Brooke's finger"

Everyone's mouth drops

"What?" Rachel says walking over and grabbing Brooke's hand "Holy shit!" she adds

"When did this happen?" Anna asks also walking over to look at Brooke's hand

"Last night" Brooke says smiling "After everyone went to bed"

"Wow" Nathan says hugging Peyton and then walking over and hugging Brooke "Congratulations

"Thank you" Peyton and Brooke both say

"Excuse me" Sawyer says "But we really want to open our presents now"

Everyone starts laughing.

"Ok, go ahead" Brooke says as everyone starts to focus back in on the children.

Sawyer and Jamie open each present very carefully being thankful for everything they got. Sawyer loved the train set that Brooke got him and Jamie loved his X-Box. There were two very happy little boys playing with their new presents.

"Well we should probably start breakfast" Karen says "That will give the kids some time to play and we can do adult presents after"

"Yes, I'm starving" Nathan says

"Me too" Lucas says "But I'd really like to g up and play on that court while we're waiting"

"I was thinking the same thing" Nathan says

Peyton and Brooke smile at each other

"Well go ahead" Anna says "We'll send someone up to get you when the food is ready"

"Wait?" Rachel says "I know we're supposed to wait to give presents but I have one for Lucas that I'd like to give him now"

"Wow! Another present for me" Lucas says "That's really not necessary"

"I think it is" Rachel says handing Lucas a box

"Thank you" Lucas says kissing her softly

He unwraps the box and takes the lid off. A huge smile graces his face.

"My basketball!" he says "Where did you get this?"

"Nathan had it" Rachel says smiling "I thought it might be useful for that new court of yours"

"It is" Lucas says kissing her again

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Rachel says

"Ok, let's go play some basketball" Nathan says

"We're coming too" Keith says

"Great!" Lucas says "Old vs. young!"

Larry laughs "Great! Christmas in the hospital"

Everyone laughed and the guys head up to the roof. Sawyer and Jamie sat on the floor playing with their new toys. The women all head into the kitchen to get breakfast going. After about 45 minutes breakfast was done and everyone came in to eat. While eating the gang laughed and shared good conversation. Once breakfast was done the adults opened their presents and thanked each other. Brooke held one present behind her and when everyone was done she handed it to Peyton.

"What's this?" Peyton asks

"Open it"

Peyton smiles and opens the long present to reveal an oak case. She then opens the box to reveal the most beautiful art set she'd ever seen.

"Brooke" she says looking at her in surprise

"Do you like them?"

Peyton ran her hand over the case of supplies "They're beautiful but…"

"Sawyer said you used to enjoy drawing" Brooke says shrugging her shoulders "I thought maybe you'd like to get back into it"

"Thank you" Peyton says leaning over and kissing her

"Who wants to go ice skating?" Haley says smiling

"ME" Sawyer screams

Everyone smiles

"That sounds fun" Brooke says "Let's all get ready and go"

"Well we have to make dinner" Anna says

"Oh" Haley says "We don't have to go then"

"No" Karen says smiling "You kids should go. Take the children and have a wonderful time. Dinner will be ready when you return"

"Sounds like a plan" Peyton says smiling

Everyone goes and gets ready and then heads out to the skating rink. Peyton and Brooke are skating around with Sawyer between them, Nathan and Haley have Jamie between them and Rachel and Lucas are just holding hands. Peyton looks at Brooke.

"I love you" Peyton says smiling

"I love you too" Brooke replies

"I love you both" Sawyer offers

Peyton and Brooke smiles at him

"This has been the best Christmas ever!" Peyton says

"Sure has"

"Momma Brooke" Sawyer says looking at her

"Yes, baby" Brooke answers

"I'm glad you love us"

Brooke looks down at him "I'm glad you love me too"

"Of course we love you silly!" Sawyer says "You're our Brooke"

Peyton smiles "She sure is" she says "We need to start thinking about our wedding"

Brooke looks at Peyton "You want to start planning it now?"

Peyton's face drops "Oh you didn't?"

"I didn't say that baby" Brooke says "I just didn't know if you wanted to do it now or later"

"The sooner the better"

"What about the baby?" Brooke says

"You can be fat when we get married"

Brooke smiles "So you still want to have a baby?"

"Of course" Peyton says in a surprising tone "Why would you think I wouldn't want a baby?"

"I just thought with the planning we're going to be doing you might have changed your mind"

"Not at all" Peyton says "After the first of the year we're going to go and start the process"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

"I can't wait to be a big brother" Sawyer says smiling

Peyton and Brooke smile at each other. Across the ice Nathan, Haley and Jamie are skating.

"I'm really proud of you" Nathan says

"Why?"

"Because you've stepped up and took part in this holiday"

"I forgot how wonderful this family was"

"I'm glad you've taken the time to rejoin it"

"Me too!" Haley says "I've also been thinking"

"About what?" Nathan asks looking at her

"We Brooke and Peyton are going to give Sawyer a sibling and maybe it's time we start talking about giving Jamie one"

Nathan looks at her and his face drops "Are you serious?"

"I am" Haley says "I'd really like to have another baby"

"Wow" Nathan says

Haley looks at him "Not something you'd like to think about?"

"I'd like to think about it" Nathan replies "It's just a surprise to me"

"Me too" Haley says "But this morning all I could think about was being pregnant and giving Jamie someone to play with"

"Ok" Nathan says

"Really?"

"Really" Nathan says

Haley kisses Nathan and they continue to skate around. The group skates for all afternoon until they were frozen and needed to head home to get ready for dinner. Once they were back home everyone changed into their fancy clothes and sat in the living room having cocktails.

"We had so much fun today" Sawyer sys sitting on Larry's lap

"That's good" Larry says

"We feel down a few times" Jamie says "My butt is kind of sore"

Everyone laughs

Haley smiles "Nathan and I are thinking about having another baby"

Everyone turns to look at them

"Really?" Karen says in her condescending way

"Really" Nathan says

"That's great!" Brooke says "Then our kids will be able to grow up together like Jamie and Sawyer"

"I never thought about that" Haley says "That will be nice"

"Sure will" Peyton adds

"Dinner's almost ready" Anna says walking back into the room

"Good" Keith says "I'm starving"

"Where'd Lucas and Rachel disappear too?" Karen asks looking around

"The roof" Sawyer says "They went to play basketball"

"I see" Karen replies

"We should get ready to eat." Peyton says "Sawyer and Jamie can you run up and get Uncle Lucas and Rachel?"

"Yep" they both says heading towards the door

Peyton and Brooke go into the dining room to make sure that everything was perfect. Just as they were heading back into the living room the doorbell rang. Brooke looks at Peyton.

"Who in the world could that be?" Brooke looks at Peyton in surprise

"Why don't you go and find out" Peyton says

Brooke gives her a funny look and walks to the door she opens it. Her mouth drops and she just stands there in shock.

"Merry Christmas, Brooke" a woman standing in the doorway says

"Merry Christmas, honey" The man next to the woman offers

Brooke just stares at them for a moment.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" the woman asks

Just as Brooke was about o move the elevator doors open and Lucas, Rachel, Jamie and Sawyer step off causing the couple to turn around. Rachel looks up.

"Holy shit!" She says

Lucas looks at her. "Is everything ok?" he asks

"You might want to take the boys inside." She offered

"Why?" Lucas asks confused "Who are those people?"

Rachel sighs "Brooke's parents"

"Oh" Lucas says "Come on, boys"

Lucas, Jamie and Sawyer head towards the door and pass Brooke. Sawyer stops next to her.

"Momma, are you ok?"

Brooke takes her glance away from her parents and looks down at Sawyer "I'm fine sweetheart"

"You don't look fine."

"I promise I'm fine"

"Ok" he says

"Come on, Sawyer" Lucas calls

"I love you momma" Sawyer says hugging Brooke before running down the hallway

Rachel walks over and stands next to Brooke.

"Well I see some things never change" the woman standing in the entrance ways says

"And what's that supposed to me?" Brooke asks

"Rachel running to your rescue" the woman says "I swear you two are in love with each other!"

"Victoria!" The man says to the woman sharply "You weren't even invited and you insisted on coming so you better behave yourself"

The woman huffs "You have always taken her side, Richard!"

Brooke starts laughing

"And what do you find so funny young lady?" Victoria snaps

"I haven't seen my father in forever because you disowned me and told him he had to choose" Brooke yells "He stopped talking to me! So I'd say he always takes your side!"

"Brooke" her father says softly "Your friend Peyton contacted me and asked me to join you for dinner tonight"

"My friend?" Brooke says with a little laugh "My friend" she repeats holding up her hand "She's not my friend! She's the woman I love and we're engaged"

"Over my dead body!" Victoria snaps

"That can be arranged" Rachel says hissing

Sawyer comes running back down the hall to the door.

"Momma" he says and Brooke turns to look at him

"What baby?" she says

"Gran says dinner's ready"

"Ok munchkin" she says "Tell them we'll be right there"

"Momma?" Victoria says rolling her eyes "You had a child?"

Brooke's father looks at her "When did you have a child?" he asks looking so lost

"He's Peyton's" Brooke says "I'm going to adopt him"

"Wow" Richard says

Peyton finally walks to the door. She wanted to give Brooke time with her parents before making her appearance.

"Hey, Rach, Lucas needs some help"

Rachel turns to look at her "Can't you do it?"

Peyton gives her a funny look "I guess so but…"

"Oh" Rachel says "I got it. I'll go help him"

Rachel walks away and Peyton takes her place. Brooke just looks at her and Peyton's smile fades.

"Richard and Victoria Davis" Brooke says "Meet Peyton Sawyer"

Richard holds out his hand to Peyton and Peyton takes it "Nice to meet you, young lady" he says smiling

"Nice to meet you too"

"You two don't look right together!" Victoria snaps "She's too tall and skinny and blonde"

"This is my mother" Brooke says

Peyton holds out her hand and Victoria snubs it "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Davis"

"Well I'm not so sure it's nice to meet you. What exactly are you doing with my daughter?"

Peyton's face dropped "Pardon me?"

"Nevermind" Brooke says "We should all go in and have dinner"

"You don't really seem like you want us here" Victoria says

"You're here you might as well come in and eat" Brooke says walking away

Peyton is standing there looking at Brooke's parents.

"I told you this would be a bad idea" Richard says "She doesn't want to see us"

"She doesn't want to be made to feel bad about herself and her life" Peyton says looking directly at Victoria "I think she wants to see you more than anything in the world if you just accepted her the way she is"

"That's never going to happen!" Victoria says

"Then maybe this was a bad idea" Peyton says

"No" Richard says looking at Victoria "The bad idea was me bringing Victoria. I want to spend the evening with Brooke"

"Well then come in" Peyton says "And keep your wife under control!"

Victoria huffs and they follow Peyton into the house. Peyton takes their coats and then shows them to the dining room. Everyone was sitting down waiting for them.

"Everyone these are Brooke's parents, Richard and Victoria Davis"

Anna walks over and holds out her hand "I'm Peyton's mother, Anna Sawyer"

Richard takes her hand "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Anna says pointing to Larry "This is my husband Larry"

Larry nods "Hello"

"Hello" Richard says smiling

Anna points around the table "This is Karen, her husband Keith, their sons Lucas and Nathan, Nathan's wife Haley and their son Jamie. I think you know Rachel and have met Sawyer"

"Nice to meet you all" Richard says

"You too"

"Well let's sit down and have some Christmas dinner"

"Everything looks wonderful" Brooke says as Victoria and Richard sit down in the two empty seats.

Brooke is sitting between Peyton and Sawyer. Richard and Victoria sit across from them. Everyone passes the food around and Brooke makes Sawyer a plate. Richard watches how Brooke and Sawyer interact.

"So" he says with a sigh "How did you two meet?" he asks looking from Peyton to Brooke

Peyton waits a moment for Brooke to answer and when she didn't she clears her throat "Brooke was Sawyer's nanny"

Victoria huffs "A nanny. Our daughter the nanny"

"It's honesty work!" Brooke says feeling like she needed to defend herself

"I guess" Victoria replies

"Sawyer absolutely adored Brooke the minute he met her" Lucas says trying to help out

"So did Peyton" Anna says smiling at the two girls

Rachel rolls her eyes "So Victoria, Richard where have you been the last few years?"

"Europe" Victoria says smiling "Richard's been here working"

"That must have been nice" Rachel says "Did you lose Brooke's number or forget where we were living?"

Brooke sighs "Rach"

"What?" Rachel says "They were invited here and she's being a bitch"

Peyton looks at Brooke and Brooke just looks away.

Everyone was uncomfortable. No one knew what to do.

Richard stands "Victoria" He says and Victoria looks at him "May I please see you in the foyer?"

Victoria stands up and they walk out of the room. Peyton turns to look at Brooke.

"I'm so sorry" she says "I just thought seeing your dad would make you happy. I had no idea that he would bring your mother"

"I told you this would be a bad idea" Rachel says "Victoria is a bitch"

"We can make this meal however we want to make it" Anna says "You just have to keep trying"

"My mother hates me because I'm gay I doubt she's going to change her mind"

"That's too bad" Karen says frowning

Everyone becomes silent when they hear footsteps. Richard walks into the room alone.

"Victoria gives her regards but she had to leave"

Brooke looks at her father in shock.

"She was being rude and she has no right to come into your house and treat you badly"

"So you told her to leave?" Brooke asks

"Yes"

Brooke smiles

"So" Richard says "Tell me how you two met"

Brooke smiles and everyone at the table does too

"I was Sawyer's nanny" Brooke says "And he wanted his mother and I to get together"

Richard smiles at the little boy

"I knew Brooke would be a good other mommy"

"I'm sure she will be"

"She already is" Anna says smiling at Brooke

Brooke smiles and everyone continues eating. The gang makes small talk until the meal is done. Everyone gets up from the table and Richard walks over to Brooke.

"Is there somewhere we can go and talk?" He asks looking at her "I didn't feel comfortable talking at the table in front of everyone"

"You two can go in the back family room" Peyton says smiling "I can bring you in some coffee and cake in a few minutes"

"Ok" Brooke says "Follow me" she replies looking at her father

Brooke and Richard walk down the long hallway into the family room.

"Have a seat" Brooke says pointing to the couch

Richard sits down and Brooke sits in the chair next to it.

"How have you been?" Richard says looking at her

"Good" Brooke says "I've had my ups and downs but I'm good now. You?"

"I've missed my little girl"

Brooke laughs a little

"I have, Brooke"

"Then why haven't you contacted me?"

"Brooke" he says sighing "Your mother hasn't accepted your lifestyle yet and…"

"And what?" Brooke asks "You could have stood up to her but you didn't"

"Brooke"

"No, daddy" Brooke sighs "I don't want to hear it. I don't want excuses."

"Well then how about we talk about your life"

"What about it"

"It appears that a lot has happened since I saw you last"

Brooke laughs "Yeah, you could say that"

"Brooke!" Richard says looking at her "I'm here and I'm trying. Peyton told me how much this would mean to you and so I came"

"You brought her!" Brooke says "If you really were trying you wouldn't have"

Richard sighs "I thought maybe you two could mend fences"

Brooke starts laughing "She's hated me my whole life and being gay was just a way for her to get rid of me"

"That's not true"

"Yes, it is" Brooke says "You wanted a child and she wanted your lifestyle"

Peyton walks in and sees how upset Brooke is "Honey" she says rushing over to her

"Listen" Brooke says "This was a horrible idea. I don't' feel very good I think I'm going to go lay down"

"Brooke" Peyton says

Brooke doesn't answer she just gets up and walks out of the room. Peyton looks at Brooke and then looks at Richard.

"What happened?"

"I shouldn't have brought her mother here"

"All Brooke has talked about was seeing you and I thought this would make her happy but it didn't" Peyton says "I haven't seen Brooke this sad since she's been here. I guess I was wrong and maybe you should just leave"

Richard sighs "I want my daughter in my life"

"No you don't" Peyton says "You're the one who walked away"

"I know but I shouldn't have and she has a family now and I don't know anything about them"

"And you won't" Peyton says "I think you should go"

"I think you're right" Richard says standing "Tell Brooke I'm sorry"

Peyton just nods and Richard walks out of the room. He walks down the hall and out of the apartment. Peyton walks into the living room and everyone is looking at her.

"Well that didn't go well" Lucas says

"No, it didn't" Peyton says "Where's Brooke?"

"In your room" Rachel says "She wouldn't even let me in"

"Great" Peyton sighs heading in the direction of their bedroom. She stops at the door and knocks on it. "Brooke, honey"

Brooke doesn't answer and Peyton sighs "Brooke, please let me in"

Brooke doesn't say anything but Peyton hears her move and the door unlock. Peyton walks in. Brooke is sitting on the bed. Peyton walks over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry" Peyton says

"Me too"

"I thought seeing him would make you happy"

"So did I but then all the shit just came back with him. I didn't realize how different I am from them now"

"I shouldn't have invited him here"

"You didn't know. I told you I wanted to see him again and I did but not her and they're a package deal that's why I haven't talked to him in forever. That's why he disowned me. No matter how much he wanted a child he wanted her more."

Peyton sighs and leans over and hugs Brooke "Honey, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" Brooke says "You tried and I'm grateful for that"

"I love you" Peyton says

"I love you too" Brooke sighs "Now let's go finish Christmas with our family"

"Ok" Peyton replies standing up and holding out her hand to Brooke who takes it

The two walk out into the living room and sit down on the floor with the children.

"Are you ok?" Anna asks

"I am" Brooke says "It was a nice gesture but as long and my mother is around my father and I will never have a relationship"

"I'm sorry dear" Anna says

"I'm ok with it" Brooke says looking at Peyton "This is my family now"

"It sure is" Karen says

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling

"Well there's one thing left to do to make this Christmas:" Keith says

"What's that?" Brooke asks

"Sing Christmas songs" Larry replies

Merry Christmas everyone!" Nathan says holding up his glass

"Merry Christmas" Everyone replies

With that Peyton gets up and turns on the Christmas music. Everyone starts singing while the kids played on the floor. Peyton held Brooke's hand, Nathan held Haley's and Lucas' held Rachel's. It was truly a Very Merry Christmas in that penthouse in New York and everyone was happy to be together.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

"Wow!" Peyton says from the door "You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress"

"Thanks" Brooke says turning around "Do you think you could zip it up for me?"

"Sure" Peyton says walking across the room

"Don't you think you should start getting ready?" Brooke asks as Peyton zips her up

"Yeah" Peyton sighs "I was just talking to Kate about Sawyer. He's so mad that he can't go out tonight"

"I know" Brooke says turning around to look at Peyton "But it's New Year's Eve and we're in New York City and the safest place for him is home. If you didn't have to go to this party tonight we could have stayed in"

"That's not fair to you" Peyton says "You deserve to be shown off and wined and dined"

"Believe me" Brooke says smiling "I would happy doing whatever as long as we're together"

Peyton smiles and kisses her softly.

"I think my parents and aunt and uncle are excited to go out"

"I think so too" Brooke says laughing "They made me show them several styles of dresses before deciding on the one they wanted"

"That was so nice of you to make everyone dresses in a week for tonight"

"I had fun doing it" Brooke said "I've been so busy with everything else I haven't really had time to design and it felt good to be back at it"

"Well once everything's back to normal around here you'll have plenty of time for that"

"No, I won't" Brooke says laughing "I'll be busy taking care of Sawyer again"

Peyton sighs "About that" she says hesitantly "I was thinking about hiring a new nanny"

Brooke looks at her with shock on her face "Why?"

"Because you're not his nanny anymore" she says "You're my fiancé and you shouldn't have to have the responsibilities of the nanny"

Brooke looked offend and Peyton could tell she upset her.

"I'm sorry" Peyton says softly "I didn't mean to upset you"

"Have I ever once indicated that I no longer wanted to care for Sawyer?"

"No" Peyton says

"Then why in the world you would you suggest hiring a new nanny?"

"I just told you" Peyton says "I don't want you to resent me because you're always 'stuck at home taking care of the kids' and I can't do my fair share. That's why I needed you in the first place"

Brooke sighs "Well I don't mind taking care of Sawyer. He's the reason I'm here and there is no way in hell a nanny is going to raise our children. That's what we're for! I don't work, Peyton, it would be really silly to have a nanny and I can work on my dresses while Sawyer's at school"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes" Brooke says and they are interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Come in"

"I'm sorry to bother you two" Anna says walking in "I was just hoping to talk to Brooke for a moment"

Peyton looks at her funny "Is everything ok, momma?"

"Yes" Anna says smiling "I'd just really like to talk to Brooke"

"Ok" Peyton says "I have to go get ready anyway"

Brooke smiles at Anna "Come and sit with me" she says going over to the couch in their bedroom

Anna walks over and sits down with Brooke "I've wanted to have a moment to talk to you this week but you've been so busy making all these beautiful dresses that I haven't been able too."

"It's been a busy week" Brooke says smiling

"Honey" Anna says softly "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Brooke says "Why?"

"I'm worried about you" Anna replies "You act so brave about the whole situation with your father but it had to of hurt you"

Brooke sighs "He's called me"

Anna looks surprised "When?"

"Every day since Christmas"

"Brooke, sweetheart, have you talked to him?"

"No" Brooke says softly "It's too hard"

Anna hugs her "I'm so sorry sweetheart"

"I'm ok" Brooke says "It's just that all the feelings came rushing back when I saw him and now I feel like I have to start all over again letting it go"

"Brooke" Anna says "I can't imagine a parent walking away from their child. I look at Peyton and she's mine daughter and no matter what she does I support her. My heart breaks for you sweetheart but I want you to know you're not alone. We are your family now and we're here for you. You make Peyton and Sawyer so happy and we want you to know that we love you. If you ever need anything Larry and I are just a phone call away. I hope you feel comfortable enough to call me whenever"

A tear runs down Brooke's face "Thank you, Anna" she says hugging her wiping the tear away "Now, let's put these dresses to good use!"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea" Anna says standing up "I'm going to go make some cocktails"

"Great" Brooke says as Anna walks out of the room

Peyton walks out in her dress. Brooke smiles at her "you are the sexiest women I have ever seen!"

"Thanks" Peyton says blushing "What did my mom want?"

"She just wanted to have a heart to heart"

"She wasn't being noisy was she?"

"No" Brooke says "It's fine"

"Ok" Peyton says kissing her "Are you ready to have a great New Year's Eve?"

"Of course" Brooke says "This should be a lot of fun tonight!"

"Well it's the biggest party in the record business" Peyton says smiling

"And my sexy girlfriend is in charge of it!"

"That's going to be the bad part"

"Nah" Brooke says "I'll manage"

Peyton smiles "Let's go ring in the new year!"

"Sounds perfect"

Peyton and Brooke walk out of their room and down the hall. Anna had a tray of hors d'oeuvres and Larry was mixing drinks.

"What can I get you two?" He says

"A martini" Brooke says

"With olives?" Larry asks

"Yep, with olives"

"Coming right up" he replies "Peyton?"

"A Manhattan"

"Sure thing"

Larry mixes up their drinks.

"These dresses are great!" Karen says "You did a wonderful job, Brooke"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"You had so little time and they all fit perfectly!" Haley adds

"Thanks" Brooke says

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight!" Lucas says taking a drink

"This party is always so much fun" Nathan adds

"I can't wait!" Rachel says "I've never been to an A-list party"

"Me either" Brooke says smiling

"We should probably get going" Peyton says "I want to make sure everything's set up how I wanted it"

"Oh great!" Brooke says "She's back in boss mode!"

Peyton smiles at her

"Well hopefully she'll remember how much fun she's had these last few weeks being a mom and a girlfriend that she's balance her life a little better" Anna says

"Ok, ok" Peyton says "The car is here let's go"

Everyone grabs their coats and wraps and head towards the door. They head downstairs and get into the car. They talk and laugh on the way to the party. They pull up in front of one of the hottest clubs in Time Square. The car stops and the driver opens the door. Everyone gets out and looks around.

"This place is very cool" Nathan says

"That it is" Peyton says "It took a lot of sweet talk to get it tonight"

"I'm sure it did" Brooke says and they all walk in "Wow!"

Peyton smiles

"Baby, this place looks amazing"

"Thanks" Peyton says "Well I have to go check on a few things. Get some drinks you guys and I'll be back"

Everyone walks towards the bar except Brooke she finds a table and sits and watches Peyton. She loved to watch her be in charge. She was talking to people, pointing and giving orders. She looked so damn hot!

"Would you like a drink?" A voice says and Brooke turns to look at her

"Oh my God you are like a bad dream I can't wake up from" Brooke says

Emma starts laughing "Do you want a drink or not?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here"

"I thought you worked at the strip club?"

"I work both places"

"Does Peyton know you're here?"

"Why would she care?" Emma asks confused

"Because this is her party"

"Oh" Emma says "Listen I promise I won't cause any problems. This job pays so much money I can't afford to be fired"

"Just send another waitress over"

"Thanks" Emma says walking away

Peyton is rushing around talking to everyone one. She walks over to the bar to talk to the servers. She spots Emma.

"Oh my God!" she says "I can't get rid of you can I?"

Emma sighs "I promise I won't cause any problems tonight"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Yes" Emma says "I need the money"

"Fine" Peyton sighs "Listen everyone." She continues "No one has an empty glass in their hand tonight. Keep the drinks flowing"

The wait staff shakes their head. Peyton has finally made her rounds and heads towards her VIP table for the night.

"I can't believe that woman shows up everywhere we are!" she says taking a drink and sitting down.

Rachel looks at her "Who?"

"Emma"

Anna sighs "Who's Emma?"

"Brooke's ex!" Rachel says

"Oh" Anna says

"Yeah" Lucas says "And she just happens to be everywhere we are lately"

"She a waitress" Peyton says "She just happens to work for the places we've been going to lately"

"Lucky us" Brooke says "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Peyton says "You didn't know."

"Well let's not let this ruin our evening" Karen says "Peyton has worked hard to throw this party and we're all going to enjoy it!"

"I'll drink to that" Haley says and everyone takes a drink.

The crowd starts filing in and Peyton's off talking to people. The food is being served and the drinks are flowing.

"Peyton has really done well for herself" Larry says looking around

"Yes, she has" Brooke says smiling "This is all because of her hard work"

"Well I'm going to go check out that buffet" Keith says

"Me too" Karen says

"Larry?" Anna asks

"Might as well"

The four older members of the group head towards the buffet.

"Come on" Haley says to Nathan "Let's go check out the dance floor"

Nathan just gets up and follows her. Rachel, Lucas and Brooke are left at the table.

"You girls want another drink?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"Me too"

"Ok" Lucas says getting up and walking towards the bar

"You ok?" Rachel says

"Why does she keep popping up everywhere?"

"I don't know" Rachel sighs

"I haven't seen her in forever and now I see her all the time"

"It's because you're in a different world now. Last year at this time we weren't sitting in one of the hottest New Year's Eve parties in the city. We were drinking cheap champagne in Jack's apartment playing monopoly"

Brooke laughs "I know" she says softly

"Does she bother you?"

"No" Brooke says "It just makes it hard because I know she bothers Peyton and Peyton's trying to be brave"

"Well ignore her" Rachel says "There are going to be hundreds of people here tonight. Just pretend she's not one of them. Enjoy your evening with Peyton. This is her gig and you don't want to ruin it for her"

"I won't" Brooke says smiling

Peyton comes back to the table "Are you having fun?" she asks kissing Brooke

"Yes" Brooke answers "This is quite the party"

"Yeah" Peyton says "I'm glad you're here with me"

"Me too"

"What do you think, Rach?"

"It's a kick ass party"

"Thanks" Peyton answers "I have to just make my speech in a few minutes and then I'm done for the night."

"Then you're all mine!" Brooke says

"I can't wait!" Peyton replies "Usually, I leave after I give my speech and go home and get into my pajamas but tonight I'm going to ring in the new year with the hottest woman in New York at one of the hottest parties!"

Brooke smiles at her and leans in "We may have to find a place to be alone later!"

Rachel sighs "Enough you two!" she says "You make me want to puke you're so in love"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Lucas says coming back to the table with some drinks "Peyton never looked like this before!"

"Brooke either" Rachel says taking her drink

Peyton looks around "Well I should go get ready to give my little speech and then I'll be back"

"Good luck honey" Brooke says kissing her

Peyton walks away and Emma walks up.

"Can I get you guys a drink?"

"We just got some" Rachel hisses

"Rachel!" Lucas says

Rachel glares at him and then walks over to square off with Emma "I don't know how you keep weaseling your way into events that we're at but I'm getting sick and tired of seeing your fucking face"

"I just came over to ask if you needed drinks"

"There are 20 other members of the wait staff here tonight. Send one of them next time. You walked away. You don't get to try to get her back!"

"I'm…"

"You're nothing!" Rachel says "Turn your skinning little ass around and walk away!"

Emma doesn't say another work she just leaves.

"Why do you feel the need to attack her every time she's around?" Brooke asks

"You don't?" Rachel hisses

"No, I don't because I'm over her and I'm over what happened"

"How can you be?"

Brooke turns to find Peyton in the room "Because of her" she says pointing "And because of this" she says holding up her ring finger

Rachel sighs "You really are ok?"

"Of course I am" Brooke says "She doesn't bother me. The only thing I worry about is if her being here bothers Peyton"

"I wouldn't worry about Peyton" Lucas says "You have her ring on your finger. I think she's secure with that"

"I hope so" Brooke says

Karen, Keith, Anna, Larry, Haley and Nathan rejoin the table.

"Peyton said she's about to kick this party off" Anna says

"She is" Brooke replies with a smile

Peyton walks up to the stage and has a microphone in her hand. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen" she says with a smile "This year was one of the best years Red Bedroom Records has ever had. We are growing and changing and it's all thanks to all of you. Looking back on the months gone by, as a new year starts and an old one ends, we contemplate what brought us joy, and we think of our loved ones and our friends. Recalling all the happy times, remembering how they enriched our lives, we reflect upon who really counts, as the fresh and bright New Year arrives, and when we ponder those who do, we immediately think of all of you. Thank you for being one of the reasons we'll have a Happy New Year!" she says holding her glass up "To 2012, may it be better than 2011" she says taking a drink "Now everyone enjoy yourselves and get ready to be wowed by many of our artists tonight!"

Everyone claps and cheers. Peyton walks off the stage and towards the table, being stopped along the way to talk to people. She finally reaches her group.

"That was a wonderful speech" Anna says

"Thanks, momma" Peyton says

Brooke smiles and kisses Peyton "You're wonderful"

"And so are you" Peyton says smiling

"This party is amazing" Rachel says

"Sure is" Karen adds

"Have you all eaten?" Peyton asks "The best chef in New York is here tonight"

"We had some of the hors d'oeuvres" Keith says smiling "And they were delicious"

"Well make sure to try everything" Peyton says smiling "Brooke, would you like to hit the dance floor?"

"I'd love to" Brooke says

Brooke and Peyton go to the dance floor and everyone else enjoys the party. The evening goes on and lots of laughs are shared. Brooke and Peyton finally make their way back to their group.

"You two have been out there forever" Anna says

"We love to dance" Peyton says "Plus we've been visiting with people"

"You two are so happy together" Karen says "It's so nice to see"

Brooke smiles "Thanks" she says "I'm going to go find us a few drinks"

"I'll go with you" Rachel says

"Me too" Hales says "Anyone want something?"

The girls took the drink orders and headed towards the bar. Peyton smiles as she watches Brooke walk away.

"I'm going to go check my face and use the bathroom" Peyton says "Let Brooke know where I am if she gets back first"

"Ok" Anna says

"Why haven't we ever come to this party before?" Nathan asks

"because we've never been invited" Lucas says "Peyton's never stayed"

"Well know that she's let us come she better invite us every year because this is kick ass"

"It sure is" Larry says "We'll have to come into the city for it again"

"Do you guys want to head down to Time Square?" Keith asks Larry and Anna "Karen and I were thinking about actually being on the street when the ball drops"

"Oh that would be fun" Larry says

"You guys are going to leave the party?" Lucas asks

"Well we've never been in Time Square on New Year's Eve" Keith says

"Ok, we'll go with you" Nathan says sighing

"Absolutely not!" Keith says "You've all been down there. Plus this is your scene not ours. We'll be fine. We know our way down and we know how to get home"

"Are you sure?" Lucas asks

"Positive" Keith says "Now how about some more of that food?"

Everyone laughs and then heads to the buffet line.

Elsewhere in the bathroom, Peyton is reapplying her lipstick when the bathroom door opens. Emma walks in. Peyton sighs.

"Do I really bother you that much?" Emma says with a smile

"Actually no" Peyton says "You don't bother me at all"

"Do you know what happened between Brooke and I?"

"I know you walked out on her"

"Did she tell you why?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It did to Brooke"

"She just told me that you walked out on her"

"She didn't tell you about all that happened before that?"

"No" Peyton says

"You should ask her"

"Why does it matter?"

"Seriously you should ask why I left and why our relationship ended"

"I really don't care"

Just then the bathroom door opened and Brooke was standing there.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Brooke says looking at Emma then Peyton

"Why I walked out"

"Why would I tell her that? It doesn't really matter and it doesn't affect our relationship"

"It doesn't matter? It doesn't matter?" Emma says "It sure mattered to you then! It sure drove a wedge between us. It made me leave"

"It didn't make you leave! You just couldn't handle it and you chose to leave!" Brooke says yelling "Now don't you think you should get back to work? After all I don't think Peyton's paying you to harass her in the bathroom!"

"Brooke" Emma says softly as she sees the tears in her eyes

"No" Brooke says "You don't get to try to be all sweet and loving! I needed you then and you left! Rachel picked up the pieces for that and from you leaving! I'm happy now! I'm in love with Peyton. Honestly I've never felt this way before in my life and I'm planning to spend my life with her and Sawyer and other children we have. I don't miss you, I don't love you and I don't want you back!"

Now it was Emma who had tears in her eyes "I just couldn't handle it anymore"

"That was your choice but you've been gone a long time and my life is different now and I have no use for you in it. Move on, Emma and deal with your own shit now!"

Emma doesn't say anything she just turns and walks out the door. Peyton looks at Brooke who is shaking a little.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asks

Peyton laughs "Am I ok?" she says "I'm worried about you! What in the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing" Brooke says "She didn't upset you did she?"

"No" Peyton says "But she upset you"

"I'm fine" Brooke says "Honestly"

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know" Brooke says "But tonight is New Year's Eve and I'm with the most beautiful women in the room and I really don't want to spend it hashing out the past!"

Peyton smiles "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Positive" Brooke smiles

"Ok, then" Peyton says kissing her softly "Should we head back out?"

"Yes"

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and they walk out to the party.

"Where were you two?" Haley asks

"Just talking" Peyton says smiling "How is everything?"

"Wonderful" Anna says

"Good" Peyton answers

"It's getting late" Keith says "And we're going to head down to the street"

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks

"We think it will be fun" Karen answers "Is it ok if we leave?"

"Of course" Peyton says

"Great!" Larry responds "Great party kiddo. You've made me proud"

"Thanks daddy" Peyton answers hugging him

"We'll see you back at the penthouse" Anna says hugging Peyton

"Ok"

Everyone hugs everyone and the elderly members of the group leave. Peyton sighs and takes a drink.

"Come on let's go dance" Haley says

"I will in a minute" Peyton answers

"Brooke?"

"What the hell" Brooke says getting up and heading towards the dance floor.

Rachel goes to get up and Peyton grabs her arm.

"Will you guys give us a minute?" She says looking at Nathan and Lucas

"Sure" They both say at the same time and head towards Haley and Brooke on the dance floor.

Rachel looks at Peyton a little concerned "What's up?"

"What happened between Emma and Brooke?"

"Emma walked out on her"

"Cut the bullshit, Rachel" Peyton says "From the way Emma was talking to me in the bathroom there's more to the story"

Rachel sighs "It's not my story to tell. If you want to know you'll have to ask Brooke but I'm warning you it could break Brooke if you push her about it"

Peyton looks at her "Rachel" she says "You're scaring me"

"It was a horrible thing that happened to Brooke and I didn't think she'd make it and when Emma left it got even worse. She hasn't talked about it since the day she walked out of her bedroom acting like it never happened."

"Wow" Peyton sighs "She's had a shitty life hasn't she?"

"It hasn't been sunshine and roses" Rachel sighs

"Well from now on it's going to be!" Peyton says "I'm going to make sure the rest of Brooke's life is everything she ever wanted and more"

"She deserves that" Rachel says "And maybe if you give her time she'll open up about what happened"

"I hope so" Peyton says "But I'll understand if she doesn't"

"I'm glad you understand"

Brooke approaches the two "Are you two going to come join us?"

Peyton put a smile on her face "Of course" she says getting up and grabbing Brooke's arm.

The rest of the night the gang danced and drank and had a wonderful time. It was getting close to midnight.

"The countdown will begin in one minute" Lucas says

"Then we better get our champagne" Peyton says smiling

The group walks back to their table and get their glasses of champagne. The countdown begins.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"

"Happy New Year" Everyone shouts

Brooke grabs Peyton and gives her a huge romantic kiss.

"Happy New Year, baby" Brooke says

"Happy New Year" Peyton says smiling "I plan to spend the next year making you happy!"

"Then you're already done because I am happy!"

"I hope so" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her funny "Is everything ok?"

"Of course" Peyton says "What do you say about getting out of here and heading home?"

"Sounds good" Brooke says "Except your parents are there"

"Oh" Peyton says "I forgot. How about we head to my office?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Peyton and Brooke grab their things and head to their towncar.

"My office!" Peyton says in a heated voice

Brooke is sitting there and Peyton leans into here. She kisses her neck softly. Brooke moans lightly.

"You are so beautiful" Peyton whispers into her ear

"So are you"

"I need to taste you" Peyton whispers

Brooke laughs a little "Someone's horny tonight"

"You have no idea how bad I need you"

Brooke loved hearing that "I need you too baby"

The two make out all the way to Peyton's office and all the way up the elevator. They reach Peyton's office and Peyton pushes Brooke onto the couch. She then straddles her. She kisses her softly on the mouth and then the jaw line. She moves down to her neck and lightly sucks on it.

"Peyton" Brooke whispers softly "You're making me so wet"

"Mmmm" Peyton moans without another word she gets off Brooke and pushes her down. She lifts up her dress. "No underwear… mmmm"

Brooke laughs a little "Taste me, please"

Peyton smiles and runs her fingers along Brooke. Brooke smiles and Peyton slowly opens Brooke's lady business. She runs her fingers along it soaking them in Brooke's wetness. She then licks her finger.

"Mmmm" she says again

Peyton then slowly lowers her face and licks the length of Brooke. Brooke relaxes at the feel of Peyton's tongue.

"Stop for a minute" Brooke says

Peyton stops and looks up at her "What's wrong?"

"I want to do this together"

Peyton smiles "Ok"

Brooke gets off couch and moves to the floor. They kiss a little before Peyton turns around putting her lady business in Brooke's face.

"You aren't wearing underwear either"

Peyton smiles "Nope"

The two explore one another touching and tasting and rubbing all the right spots. Before either knew what had happened they were both thrusting their fingers in and out of each other faster and faster. Both moaning in pleasure. It was perfect because each of them shook in pleasure at the same time. Peyton turns around crashing next to Brooke.

"That was amazing"

"It sure was" Brooke says kissing her softly

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course and I love you too" Brooke says

"Good" Peyton says yawning "I have some blankets in the closet." She says getting up.

Peyton returns with two pillows and a blanket. The two cuddle up with each other and fall fast asleep. This was the perfect beginning to the new year. Hopefully they will spend the whole year like this.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

"Mmmm, Good morning beautiful" Peyton says rolling over looking at Brooke.

"Good morning" Brooke says kissing Peyton softly

"Happy New Year" Peyton says smiling

"It sure is" Brooke says "We should probably get home"

"I know" Peyton says "I just was enjoying being alone together"

"I love your family…"

"But it will be nice when they return home…"

"Just remember you said it"

Peyton laughs "I know. I love spending time with my family but they've been here a long time and I'll be happy when life is back to normal"

"Well it will be crazy again"

"I'm going to try to not work as much"

Brooke laughs a little "Ok, sweetie, if you say so"

Peyton laughs a little "Let's get going!"

Brooke kisses her "Ok baby"

Peyton and Brooke get up and get their dresses back on. Peyton calls a car and they head home. They walk into the penthouse laughing.

"Where have you two been?" Anna snaps

"Out" Peyton says

"We have been worried sick! You could have called and let us know where you were!"

"We're sorry" Brooke says

"Well breakfast is ready" Anna says turning and walking away

"Oh she's pissed" Peyton says

"I can see that" Brooke replies "I'm going to go change"

"Me too" Peyton says following her down the hallway

Peyton and Brooke slip into their sweats and head back into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Peyton asks smiling

"Waffles, French Toast, bacon, sausage and I can make anything else if you want it" Anna says a little angrily

"Momma" Peyton says "You need to stop being mad at us. Brooke and I are fine"

"Well what if you weren't fine" Anna says

Brooke laughs a little

"You think this is funny young lady!" Anna snaps at Brooke "I was worried sick about you two. Why didn't you call?"

"We're sorry mom" Peyton says "But we're home now and you can relax"

"Fine!" Anna says "I'm going to finish packing"

Peyton laughs a little "Ok, momma"

Anna leaves the room and Sawyer walks in "Hi mommy" He says giving her a hug and a kiss

"Hi sweetheart" Peyton says putting him on her lap "How was your sleepover last night?"

"Boring"

Brooke laughs "Why?"

"Because we didn't do anything fun!"

"Oh really" Brooke asks "And where's my hug and kiss?"

Sawyer jumps down off of Peyton's lap and goes over to Brooke giving her a hug and kiss. She puts him on her lap. "So what did you do that wasn't fun?"

"We watched movies all night while Kate entertained!"

"Oh" Brooke says laughing

"She wouldn't let us play with any of our new toys or games or anything. She just gave us pizza and pop. Then popcorn later in the night and then she gave us some sparkling cider and then she let us yell happy New Year and made us go to bed"

"I'm sorry" Brooke says kissing his forehead

"What would you like to do today?"

"Play with all of my new toys!"

"Sounds great" Peyton says "Granps and Gran are leaving today so after they leave you can play with whatever you want"

"Ok" Sawyer says "But do they have to leave?"

"Yes" Anna says walking into the kitchen "We've been here a long time and we have to get home and grandpa ships out the day after tomorrow so I have to get his bags packed"

"I'm going to miss you" Sawyer says

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart" Anna says "You'll have to come visit me more than you usually do"

Sawyer looks at Peyton "Can we?"

"We'll try"

Anna looks at Peyton "No, you'll come"

Brooke laughs and Peyton gives her a dirty look.

"Ok, Anna, say your good byes Keith and Karen are ready to go"

Peyton and Brooke get up from the table.

"I can't believe it's already time for you to leave" Peyton says with a frown

"I'm going to miss you" Sawyer says wrapping his arms around his grandma's legs

"I'm going to miss you too, little man" Anna says

"I'm going to miss you too" Larry says and Sawyer walks over and gives him a hug too

"We're going to miss you all" Anna says with a tear in her eye

"Oh, mom" Peyton says "Don't cry. I'll take a long weekend in February and we'll come see you"

"Ok" Anna says

Brooke sighs "We could come for a short weekend in the middle of the month"

Anna smiles "That would be wonderful. Larry will be gone so the company would be greatly appreciated"

"Sounds great" Brooke says

The door opens "Are you two ready, yet?" Keith asks walking in

"Stop it" Karen says "They can take all the time they need"

"We're ready" Anna says

Everyone gives hugs good bye and promised they would visit soon. The four drive away leaving everyone standing there.

"I love my parents but I'm so glad to have my apartment back" Lucas says "My mother followed me around cleaning and straightening, it was annoying"

"It will be nice to be back to normal" Peyton says "What are you guys doing today?" she asks looking at Haley and Nathan

"Going home" Nathan says "And sleeping. We're so hungover"

Brooke laughs "Jamie can stay and play if he'd like"

"Can I, daddy, please?" Jamie says with a big smile on his face

"Sure" Nathan says

"Thanks" Haley says "We'll come get him later?"

"He can stay the night" Brooke says "We don't have any plans"

"You are my hero!" Nathan says hugging Brooke

Brooke laughs.

"Come on Hales let's get out of here before they change their minds"

"Thanks you guys" Haley says hugging Jamie "Be good"

"I will, I promise" Jamie says "We're going to play games and have lots of fun"

Haley laughs "I love you"

"I love you too" Jamie says "Bye"

Nathan hugs him and then Haley and Nathan leave.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Brooke asks

"Play" Sawyer says

"Ok" Peyton says "Lucas, what are you guys doing?"

"No offense but I think we're going to spend the day alone together." Lucas says grabbing Rachel and pulling her closer

"That's cool" Peyton says

"We've had a lot of family time" Lucas says

"That we have" Peyton says

"Not that that's a bad thing" Rachel says

"No, but it would be nice to have some alone time"

Brooke smiles at Peyton "Yes, it is nice"

"We're going to head out" Lucas says

"Dinner Tuesday?" Brooke says "Peyton's going back to work so things will be normal meaning dinner at 6"

"Sounds good to me" Lucas says

"Rachel, you're welcome too" Peyton says

"I'll let you know" she says smiling "I have a ton of work to do for the rest of the season and they were nice enough to let me have the time off but I have to hit the new year running"

"Well, let us know then" Peyton says smiling

"Come on mommy" Sawyer says "We want to go play"

"Ok, baby" Peyton says "See you guys later" she says picking up Sawyer.

"Bye" Lucas and Rachel say

Jamie looks at Brooke

"Would you like a ride, buddy?"

Jamie gets a huge smile on his face.

"Come on" she says picking him up

The two women carry the children into the building and they head up in the elevator. When they reach their penthouse the two boys take off to Sawyer's room. Brooke heads into the kitchen and Peyton follows her. They start clean up.

"It's so quiet already" Peyton says

"It sure is" Brooke offers.

The two work on the kitchen and after a few minutes Brooke sighs.

"What is it?" Peyton asks

"Nothing, why?" Brooke replies

"Because I know you and something's bothering you"

"It's nothing" Brooke says again

"Ok" Peyton answers "But if you change your mind and want to talk about it you know I'm here for you"

"I know"

"Ok"

The two go back to work and finish cleaning the kitchen. Brooke gets a cup of coffee and heads into the living room. Peyton follows her but stops at the doorway.

"Don't be mad" Peyton says

Brooke looks up at her "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I need to go and do some work"

"At the office?"

"No" Peyton sighs "I have some MP3s I need to listen too. They're on my iPad. I figured I could do it here"

"Oh, ok" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her "Are you mad?"

"No" Brooke says "I have some things I'd like to do so go ahead and work on whatever need to do"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep" Brooke says getting up and walking out of the room

Peyton knew something was bothering Brooke. She just wished Brooke would talk to her. Peyton sits with her iPad and earbuds listening to MP3s when Sawyer comes running out of his room.

"Mommy!" he shouts

Peyton removes her eyebuds "What's wrong?"

"Ralphie went potty on the floor in my bedroom"

"Ug" Peyton says

"What did he do?"

"Peed" Sawyer says

"Ok, I'm coming" she says getting up and walking into the kitchen. She grabs the cleaner from under the sink and heads down the hallway. As she walks pass her bedroom door, Brooke catches her eye. She was sitting on the bed with her laptop looking very seriously at something. Peyton walks into the room.

"What are you doing?" She asks startling Brooke who closes the laptop.

"Nothing" Brooke says "Just looking at some things on the internet"

"Oh" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her "What's with the cleaner?"

"Ralphie"

"Ug" Brooke says "He sure does make a lot of messes"

"Yes, he does"

Brooke gets off the bed and heads towards Peyton "I can clean it up"

"It's no big deal" Peyton replies "I can do it"

"Ok" Brooke says "I was thinking about running out any way for a little bite"

Peyton looks at her funny "For what?"

"Well more puppy training pads for one and some other things"

"I can just call the grocery store and have the things you need delivered"

"I know but you're busy working anyway and I'd like to go for a walk"

Peyton sighs "Ok, Brooke, what happened between waking up this morning happy and in each other's arms to right now?"

"Nothing" Brooke sighs "Do you need anything from the store?"

"No" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke replies "I'll see you when I get back" she adds walking out of the room.

Peyton stands there and watches Brooke leave their room and then listens and the apartment door closes. Sawyer walks into the room.

"Where did Brooke go?"

"The store" Peyton says

"Oh" Sawyer answers "Are you going to come clean up Raphie's mess?"

Peyton smiles "Yes, I'm coming"

Peyton walks out of the room and into Sawyer's room where Jamie is playing with Raphie. She cleans up the wet spot on the floor and then goes back to the living room. She settles onto the couch and picks up her iPad. It then dawns on her. The minute the house is quiet she went right back to work. Just what Brooke was afraid of. No wonder she was acting different. Peyton shakes her head. She can be such an idiot sometimes. She gets up off the couch and walks back into the bedroom. She picks up the laptop and opens it. She looks at the screen. She gasps at what she sees and closes it quickly. She opens it again slowly and reads what was there. Tears stream down her face. She sighs slowly and closes the computer again. She then walks out into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine. She's sitting in the living room curled up on the couch when Brooke returns.

"Hey" Peyton yells when she hears the apartment door open

"Hey" Brooke says walking into the living room "How's work going?" she asks noticing the half empty bottle sitting on the table

"I put it away"

"I see" Brooke says

"So did you get everything you needed at the store?"

"Yeah" Brooke says walking into the kitchen. She unloads the food items she bought and then heads down the hallway to their bedroom. Peyton follows her.

"Brooke" Peyton says

"Yeah" Brooke says turning around looking at Peyton

"We need to talk"

"Ok" Brooke says

"I know why you're acting weird"

"I'm not acting weird"

"Yes, you are" Peyton says "You'll barely talk to me"

"I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" Peyton says "I did the one thing you were worried about"

"What's that?" Brooke says

"Everyone leaves and I went right back to work. I didn't even let the quietness set in and I had my iPad out and my earbuds in. I'm so sorry"

Brooke smiles

"There's that pretty smile I love"

"You promised"

"I know" Peyton says "And that's why I'm sorry"

"I don't want to seem like the whiny girlfriend but…"

"But you're the whiny girlfriend?"

Brooke laughs "Sort of"

Peyton walks over and hugs her "it's so hard for me to balance everything"

"I realize that" Brooke says "But it's not fair to Sawyer and if we're going to have a baby it's not fair to him or her either. You're going to have to balance your life a little better."

"I know"

"You might even have to trust some of those people that work for you to handle some of your work load"

Peyton sighs "That's going to be hard"

"I supposed it will be"

"I'll work on it, though"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you" Brooke says

"So are we ok?"

"Of course" Brooke says

"Good" Peyton says "What would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't care" Brooke says "As long as we do it together"

"Too bad the boys are here!" Peyton says with a devilish smile on her face

"Well they'll go to be eventually" Brooke says kissing Peyton.

Peyton kisses her back and then her eye spots the laptop again. She pulls away.

"What?" Brooke says

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything" Brooke replies walking over and sitting on their bed

"What was Emma talking about last night?"

Brooke sighs "Come on, Peyt" she answers "Does it really matter?"

"I don't know" Peyton says walking over and opening the laptop "You tell me?"

"You were snooping on my computer?"

Peyton sighs "Well that's not just your computer, Brooke, and I was wondering what you were looking at when I came in earlier"

"So you were snooping"

"Brooke" she says "Talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Then what's this?" Peyton asks turning the screen towards Brooke

"It's nothing"

"Really?" Peyton says "It doesn't look like nothing"

"It happened a long time ago and it doesn't really matter now"

"If it doesn't matter then why were you looking at it?"

Brooke gets up and heads towards the door

"So you're just going to walk away from me?"

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton "I think it's best right now" she says turning and walking out of the room.

Peyton sighs again. She shakes her head. She then gets up and walks out of the room. She hears Brooke slamming doors in the kitchen and walks out there.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make lunch" Brooke says not turning to look at Peyton

"We could take the boys out"

"I don't feel like going out but if you want to take them go ahead"

Peyton sighs "Brooke, look at me"

Brooke turns around and glares at Peyton.

"I want to talk about it"

"Why?" Brooke says "It has no impact on our lives"

"That's not true" Peyton says "It could have a huge impact down the road"

"Well I don't want to talk to you about it so either let it go or..."

"Or what?" Peyton says angrily "You'll just walk out on me… on Sawyer?"

Brooke glares at her "I would never walk out on Sawyer!"

"But you'd walk out on me?"

Brooke turns back around and the apartment door opens.

"Hello" Lucas yells from the entrance way

"You better go see what he wants!" Brooke whispers as she turns back around.

Peyton walks out of the room and into the foyer.

"Hey" she says forcing a smile "I thought you and Rachel were going to spend the day alone together"

"We are" Lucas says "We're making lasagna for dinner and I don't have any garlic and was wondering if I could borrow some"

"Sure" Peyton says walking towards the kitchen

"Hey, Brooke" Lucas says smiling

"Hey" Brooke says without turning to look at her

Lucas could tell something was going on. Peyton opens the fridge door and pulls out a clove of garlic. She hands it to Lucas.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" Lucas says "I guess I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Lucas" Brooke says

Lucas walks out of the apartment and back into his. He walks into the kitchen and hands Rachel to garlic.

"Thanks baby" She says smiling

"No problem" Lucas says "But next time you get to go over if we need to borrow anything else"

"Why?" Rachel asks looking at him

"Something's going on over there"

"Like what?" Rachel says "Were they going at it on the couch or something and you walked in?"

"No" Lucas replies "I think they're fighting"

"What?" Rachel says surprised "Those two. After the night they had last night there is no way they're fighting"

"They're fighting alright"

Rachel sighs "Luke, come on. They were so happy and in love this morning"

"Well something happened between when we left them and right now. Go over and see for yourself"

"Ok, I will" Rachel says walking out of the kitchen and out of the apartment. She walks over and opens Peyton and Brooke's door slowly

"Brooke you need to talk to me about it!"

Rachel hears the cupboard door slam.

"Brooke!" Peyton says harshly again

"Peyton, I'm warning you." Brooke shouts "You do not want to push me on this"

Rachel quickly shuts the door and walks back over to Lucas'.

"Well?" He says as she walks into the kitchen "Yeah, I'd say they are fighting"

"Should we do something?"

"No" Rachel says "I think I know what they're fighting about and I told Peyton last night not to push Brooke on it and I don't think she listened"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess Emma cornered Peyton in the bathroom last night and told her to ask Brooke why she left her"

"And?" Lucas asks

"It's not a good story, Luke, and I don't think I should tell you about it"

"Ok" Lucas says looking confused

"It changed Brooke's life and it caused her a lot of strife and I warned Peyton to let Brooke tell her in her own time because it could push Brooke into a place that no one would be able to bring her back from"

"I'm going over there"

"I wouldn't"

"I don't want either of them to do something they can't fix"

"Ok" Rachel says "But stay out of it"

"I will" Lucas says walking out of the apartment

He walks into Peyton and Brooke's place and he hears them talking.

"Hey again" He says walking into the kitchen where the two women were standing

"What Lucas?" Peyton says turning around snapping at him

"Excuse me" Brooke says walking out of the room with two plates in her hand

Lucas looks at Peyton "What's going on here?"

"She's keep something from me!" Peyton says

"Peyt" Lucas says "Maybe she's keeping it from you to protect herself"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Peyton snaps again

"When I went back home I told Rachel I thought you two were fighting and she told me she thought she knew what it was about"

"Oh really?" Peyton says "So what are we fighting about?"

"Rachel wouldn't tell me she just said that you shouldn't push Brooke about it."

"Well I already know what it is!" Peyton says "She just won't talk to me about it!"

"She must have her reasons"

"So did you come over here to take Brooke's side in all of this?"

"No, I came over to get you to back off because Rachel's worried that if you push Brooke it will drive Brooke to a place that no one will be able to bring her back from"

"Well I already know what she's hiding I just want her to talk to me about it"

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter"

"I'm warning you" Lucas says "Don't push her"

"Go home, Lucas!"

Lucas sighs and walks out of the door. Peyton shakes her head and then sits down on a stood. Sawyer walks out and sees her sitting there.

"What's wrong, mommy?" He says and Peyton looks up

"Nothing, baby" she answers "I thought Brooke brought you some lunch"

"She did" Sawyer says "I came to get some milk"

"Where did Brooke go?" Peyton asks

"She's in your room"

"Ok, thank you" Peyton says getting up and getting Sawyer some milk. She walks out of the room and down the hallway. She throws open the bedroom door and then slams it behind her. Brooke is sitting on the bed with the computer again. Peyton walks over and grabs it out of her hand. She throws it across the room. Brooke looks at her.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Brooke says

"We are going to talk about this and we're going to talk about it now!"

"Excuse me?" Brooke says

"Well Lucas just came over here and told me that I better not push you but the way I see it is if we don't talk about this there isn't any way we can move on so either we talk about it now or…"

"Oh now you're threatening me?"

"I'm not threatening you, Brooke" Peyton snaps "I read the article. I know you were raped, beaten within an inch of your life and I also read that obituary so I don't need to threaten you. You either open up and talk to me about it or…"

"Or what Peyton?" Brooke says with tears streaming down her face "You'll kick me out? You'll break up with me? What? Bring it on!"

"Brooke, all I want you to do is talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Brooke"

"No, Peyton!" Brooke says "I was happy, I was two weeks from my due date and some jackass attached me. He raped me and then tried to kill me in his quest to do that he caused me to go into labor. I laid in the alley for 7 hours before someone found me. My daughter was dead. She couldn't make it. The first time I held my daughter she was dead! I had to bury her because she was a full term baby and to top it all off my girlfriend couldn't handle it and walked out on me. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what you want to talk about?"

"Brooke" Peyton says "That's horrible and yes I want to talk about it. I want you to share with me and confide in me. We can't keep things from each other."

"It is none of your business!" Brooke shouts

"None of my business?" Peyton laughs "We're talking about having a baby. You're telling me you'd be able to get pregnant and none of that would have come back? You'll be able to just put it out of your mind?"

"I don't know, Peyton" Brooke says "I was going to try"

Peyton shakes her head and there's a little knock on the door.

"Mommy, Momma Brooke"

Brooke quickly wipes her eyes and walks over to the door.

"What's up little man?" she says forcing a smile on her face

"Jamie and I were wondering if you'd come play with us?"

"Sure" Brooke says "Can you just give us a minute?"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling and running down the hallway

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton with hatred in her eyes "You get to tell him why I left!"

"So you're just going to leave again?" Peyton says "Just going to be like Emma when the going gets tough you get going?"

"How did this happen? How did our perfectly wonderful day get turned into this horrible nightmare?" Brooke says

"I don't know" Peyton says

"Mommy, Momma Brooke!" Sawyer screams from the living room "We're waiting for you"

"Let's just go spend the rest of the day with the boys"

"Then what? You're going to tuck Sawyer in and then leave him?"

"You've pushed enough today, Peyton" Brooke hisses "If I were you I'd just leave me alone"

"Fine" Peyton says

Both women walk out into the living room to play with Sawyer and Jamie. Peyton had no idea what in the world really happened but she knew that Rachel warned her and she didn't listen. She should have listened. The rest of the day Brooke wouldn't even look at her. She knew that the stillness of the night wouldn't bring good things for them. She was pretty sure she just pushed away the best thing in her life.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: This chapter has some graphic details. Please be advised before reading.

Chapter 37

Brooke was sound to sleep on the couch when Sawyer and Jamie came out into the living room.

"Momma Brooke" Sawyer says "Why are you on the couch?"

"I guess I just fell asleep out here" Brooke replies getting up

Sawyer looks at her funny. "That couldn't have been comfortable"

"It was fine" Brooke answers

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Jamie smiles "Will you make us your famous French Toast that tastes sooooo good?"

Brooke laughs "Sure, I will buddy but you guys have to let Raphie out and take him into the bathroom and onto the training pad so he can go to the bathroom"

"Yuck!" Sawyer says

"Come on, Sawyer" Jamie says tugging on him and they go down the hallway.

Brooke hears a bedroom door open and she knows Peyton's awake. She sighs. They hadn't spoken since they walked out of their room last night to play with the kids. Brooke put some coffee on and started to get the supplies around to make French toast. Peyton walks into the kitchen and is dressed in her finest business suit. Brooke doesn't even bother to look at her.

"I'm going to the office" Peyton says

Brooke doesn't reply

"Can I trust that you'll stay here and take care of Sawyer?"

Once again Brooke says nothing.

"Well if you're going to leave at least say good bye to Sawyer"

Brooke just cracks eggs.

"Fine" Peyton says "Have a great day!"

Just then Sawyer and Jamie walk into the kitchen. Sawyer looks at his mommy.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Sawyer asks "I thought you and Brooke were going to take Jamie and I to the movies. I thought you weren't going back to work until tomorrow"

"Plans changed" Peyton says "I'm going back to work today"

Sawyer looks at his mother with angry in his eyes.

"You promised me you'd take us to the movie!"

Peyton looks at Sawyer "I'm sure Brooke will take you"

Brooke looks at Sawyer "I'll take you baby" she says

"But mommy promised!" Sawyer says looking at Brooke

Brooke doesn't say anything she just turns back to the counter.

"A little help here, Brooke"

Brooke doesn't respond.

"Mommy, why do you have to go to work today?"

"Because there are things I need to get done sweetheart"

"Fine, go to work then!" Sawyer says "I'd rather go to the movies with Brooke anyway" Sawyer says running away

Peyton sighs "I just can't win"

Brooke doesn't reply she just keeps working.

Peyton leaves the kitchen and walks down the hallway to Sawyer's room. She walks in.

"Hey little man" She says

"Go away!" Sawyer yells at her

"I want to talk to you for a minute about why I'm going to work"

"You promised me that we'd all go to the movies today"

"I know" Peyton says sighing "But mommy and Brooke need some time apart"

"Why?"

Peyton takes a deep breath "Because we had a little fight"

Sawyer looks at her "Is Brooke going to leave?"

Brooke pushes the door open wider "No, I'm not going to leave you"

Peyton sighs a sigh of relieve "See she's not going to leave you sweetheart"

"Why can't we all go to the movies together?"

"Because I need to go to work"

"It's ok buddy. I'll take you and Jamie to the movies"

"Nevermind" Sawyer says "I don't want to go"

Peyton looks at him "You know what" She says "I guess my work can wait until later"

"Really?" Sawyer asks smiling

"Really" Peyton says getting up "Let's have breakfast and then go to the movies"

"Great!" Sawyer says jumping up

"Come on, Momma Brooke, let's go make breakfast"

Sawyer and Brooke walk out of the room and Peyton just sits there. She doesn't know what to do. After a few minutes she gets up and goes into her room to change her clothes. She then walks out to the kitchen where the boys are setting the table.

"Aunt Brooke's famous French Toast is almost ready" Jamie says

"Yum" Peyton says "Can I help?" she says to Brooke

Brooke doesn't answer her.

Peyton sighs and Brooke brings all the food over to the table. She then goes and grabs a cup of coffee and walks out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sawyer asks

"To take a shower" Brooke says smiling "We want to go to the movies right?"

"But you didn't eat breakfast" Jamie says "And you made all this yummy food"

Brooke sighs "I'm not very hungry"

"But we always eat together" Sawyer says

"Ok" Brooke says sitting down and getting herself some food

"So what movie are we going see?" Peyton asks

"Journey 2" Sawyer says

"Sounds fun" Peyton says

"It looks really good" Jamie replies

Brooke just sits and eats. The apartment door opens.

"Hello" Lucas says walking in "Oh great we're just in time for breakfast"

Jamie looks at his uncle "Do you come over here every day and eat Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke's food?"

Everyone laughs.

"So what if I do?"

"That's lame" Jamie says

"Whatever little man!" Lucas replies sitting down

"Where's Rachel?" Peyton asks

"She's at my place getting ready for work."

"So you didn't even wait for her to come eat?" Peyton asks

"She says she isn't going to mooch breakfast off you"

"Boys run over and tell Rachel to come over and have some breakfast before she goes to work" Peyton says

The boys get up and do what they're told. Once they are out of the room Brooke gets up and takes her plate to the sink. She then walks out of the room without saying a word.

Lucas sighs "You didn't listen, did you?"

"I don't need crap from you" Peyton says

"She's going to leave you" Lucas says

"She won't leave Sawyer"

"That doesn't mean she won't leave you"

Peyton sighs "I know"

The door opens and the boys and Rachel comes back in.

"Where'd Aunt Brooke go?" Jamie asks

"To take a shower" Peyton says

"Oh" Jamie replies

"Good morning" Rachel says sitting down "Thanks for the invite"

"No problem" Peyton says "You're always welcome here"

"Thanks"

Lucas looks at the boys "Why don't you guys take your breakfast in the living room and watch some TV"

Sawyer looks at him fun "Why?"

"Because the grownups need to talk for a few minutes"

"Ok" he says

So Jamie and Sawyer take their plates and head into the living room. Once Lucas hears the TV he turns and looks at Peyton.

"Why don't you tell Rachel what you did last night"

Rachel looks at Peyton "What did you do?"

"Nothing" Peyton says

"So then why won't Brooke look at you" Lucas asks

"Lucas, shut up!" Peyton snaps

"Ok, you won't tell Rachel so I will" Lucas says "Peyton pushed Brooke last night into telling her whatever her secret was and now Brooke is pissed at her"

Rachel sigh "You shouldn't have done that" she says

"I know" Peyton says "But there is nothing I can do about it now"

"No, there isn't" Rachel says "There's nothing any of us can do about it"

"Ok can someone fill me in?" Lucas asks confused

Rachel sighs "Brooke and Peyton are a lot alike. Brooke wanted to be a mom. She and Emma had a good relationship and I tried to tell her she was young but she wouldn't listen. Emma wasn't to kin on the idea but she told Brooke she would support her. She found a donor and she got pregnant. She was so excited. One night Brooke was attacked. She went into labor and the baby died before she got help"

"Wow" Lucas says "I have no idea what to say to that."

"She's never talked about it since it happened" Rachel says "One day she just walked out of her room and that was it."

"Where's her daughter buried?" Lucas asks

"In a little cemetery"

"Does she go there?"

"Never" Rachel says "That I know of any way but I think I would know because I think she'd fall apart"

"Well I'm glad you're all sitting around talking about me" Brooke says from the doorway

Rachel gets up "We weren't…"

"Oh save it" Brooke says "Yes, you were"

"I'm worried about you" Rachel says

"Why?" Brooke says "I'm perfectly fine"

"Brooke" Rachel says softly

"Why wouldn't I be fine? I mean my ex brings up the most painful event in my life to my 'fiancé' and then my fiancé decides to snoop on what I was doing on the computer to find out what happened and then presses me to talk to her about it." Brooke says with a hiss "Why wouldn't I be perfectly fine today?"

Rachel takes a deep breath "Why don't we go for a walk sweetheart?"

"No, I'm fine!" Brooke says "I don't need to go for a walk!"

Peyton sighs "Brooke"

Brooke won't even look at Peyton

"So what do you want to know, Lucas?" Brooke says angrily "I might as well add salt to the wound. Or Peyton did you not get enough information last night? What do you want to know?"

Rachel looks at Lucas "I don't want to know anything, Brooke" Lucas says "I don't want to cause you anymore pain"

"Well isn't that nice of you" Brooke says "Too bad Peyton doesn't feel the same way"

Sawyer comes walking up next to Brooke "Momma, what's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Brooke turns and looks at Sawyer "I'm not sad buddy" She says

"Why are you crying then?"

"It's ok, little man" Lucas says "Why don't you and Jamie go over to my place for a little while"

"By ourselves?" Sawyer asks

"Yes" Lucas says "Just sit in the living room and watch TV and don't come back over here until I come and get you"

"Ok" Sawyer says he could tell something was wrong. He could see it in his uncle's eye. The boys leave the apartment and Lucas looks at Peyton.

"Come on, Brooke" Rachel says "Why don't you we go out for a little while"

Brooke looks at Rachel "I don't want to go anywhere. They want to know it all so here it goes"

"Brooke" Lucas says "Rachel told us. You don't have to put yourself through that again"

"You should leave" Brooke says looking at Rachel

"Brooke" Rachel says "I'm not going to leave you like this"

Brooke was shaking and tears were casting down her face. Rachel hadn't seen her like this since that day. Rachel was worried about her.

"I'm fine" Brooke says "I have my loving fiancé to take care of me"

Lucas knew this wasn't going to be good "Weren't you guys going to take the boys to the movies?" he asks trying to change the subject to help Brooke calm down

"Yes, we were" Peyton says

"Well why don't Rachel and I take them?"

Rachel looks at Lucas "I don't think I should leave Brooke"

"I'm not a child" Brooke says "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Maybe you and Peyton should take the boys and Brooke and I can go do something" Rachel says

"Ok, enough!" Peyton says "Take the boys! I will deal with Brooke!"

Rachel looks at Lucas

"Come on" Lucas says

Rachel gives Brooke a hug "Honey, if you need anything"

"I'm fine!" Brooke yells

"Ok" Rachel says

She and Lucas walk out of the apartment and Peyton looks at Brooke.

"We need to talk about this"

Brooke just turns around and walks away. Peyton follows her into their bedroom where Brooke was pulling all her clothes out of the drawer.

"What are you doing?"

Brooke doesn't answer her. She just keeps throwing things on the floor. Once all the drawers were empty Brooke picks up the big pile of clothing and starts to walk out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Peyton says running to stop her "You told Sawyer you wouldn't leave"

Brooke looks at her coldly "Get out of my way"

"No!" Peyton says "You need to talk to me"

"I don't want to talk to you" Brooke hisses

"Brooke"

Brooke just glares at Peyton

"Where are you going to go? And how can you do this to Sawyer? He loves you. He thinks you're going to be his mom"

"Well then you can tell your son why he only had one mother!"

"Brooke, I'm sorry" Peyton says "I shouldn't have pushed you into tell me about what happened"

"You're right you shouldn't have"

"Why wouldn't you want to talk to me about all of this?"

Brooke shakes her head "How would you have felt if you had to bury Sawyer? And then after you buried Sawyer Lydia left you?"

"I would have been devastated"

"Exactly" Brooke says "And would you want to bring it up and talk about it all the time?"

"No" Peyton says "I wouldn't"

"Then why in the hell should I share it with you?"

"Because I love you and I'm here for you and this is something that you should share with me"

"Get out of my way!" Brooke says

"No" Peyton says looking Brooke square in the eyes

"Peyton" Brooke says "Get out of my way right now!"

Peyton sighs "I'm not going to!"

Just then Peyton's phone rings.

"Well you better run and get that" Brooke snips "It might be important"

Peyton sighs and moves to get her phone. Brooke walks out of the room.

"Hello" Peyton snaps

"_Peyton?" _

"Hi mother" Peyton sighs

"_What's wrong?"_

"Brooke and I are fighting"

"_Oh no" Anna sighs into the phone "What happened?"_

"It's a long story" Peyton says "Did you need something?'

"_No" Anna say softly "I just called to see how you were all doing"_

"Not good"

"_Peyt, what happened?"_

"I pushed Brooke to find out some information that I shouldn't have and now she's extremely angry with me"

"_Peyton"_

"I know mama"

"_How are you going to fix it?"_

"I don't know" Peyton sighs "She's really mad at me"

"_Do you want me to talk to her?"_

"I don't think it will help"

"_I could try"_

"I'll let you know" Peyton says "I have to go"

"_Ok baby" Anna says "Call me if you need me"_

"Thanks. Bye mama" Peyton says hanging up the phone

Peyton sits on the bed and looks at the pile of clothing on the floor. Brooke walks back in. She doesn't say anything she just picks up more clothes and walks out of the room. Peyton gets up and follows her. They walk down the hallway and into the spare room. Peyton sighs in relief because Brooke wasn't leaving to apartment.

"That was my mom" Peyton says

Brooke just nods her head

"She told me to tell you hi"

Brooke doesn't do anything

"I take it you're moving in here?"

Brooke just walks pass Peyton and out of the room again. Peyton follows her

"I give up" Peyton says "Do whatever you want to do. I made a mistake pushing you but you shouldn't have kept that information from me. You should have shared and let me help you deal with it if you needed. Move into the spare room. Break up with me. Do whatever you feel you need to do. I'm not going to beg you to talk to me and I can't make you so do whatever, Brooke" she finishes and turns to walk out of the room.

After a few minutes Brooke hears the apartment door open and close. She sits on the floor in the middle of her and Peyton's room and cries. She just cries and cries and cries. She leaves the cloths all over the floor and crawls into bed. She cries herself to sleep.

A few hours pass and Peyton returns. She had gone over to Nathan and Haley's and they agreed to keep Sawyer for the night. She knew she and Brooke would need to be alone in the apartment together. She walks around looking for Brooke. Her heart aches when she sees her laying in their bed. Peyton sighs before walking over and sitting down next to Brooke. She rubs her back lightly. Brooke stirs and looks up at her.

"Hey" Peyton says softly

"Hey" Brooke says

"Are you hungry?" Peyton asks

Brooke sits up "What time is it?"

"6" Peyton sighs

"Where's Sawyer?"

"He's going to stay the night with Nathan and Haley"

"That's probably for the best"

"Yeah" Peyton says sighing "So are you hungry?"

"Not really" Brooke says

"Do you want me to help you move the rest of your stuff?"

Brooke just shakes her head no.

"Would you like to talk to me now?" Peyton asks

Brooke just shakes her head no again

"Ok, then" Peyton says getting up "I'm going to order some dinner and do some work"

Brooke doesn't reply and Peyton just walks out of the room. Brooke lays back down turning the TV on. Peyton was hoping a little time would make Brooke want to talk but it didn't and she didn't know what to do. Well she did know what to do but she didn't want to do it. She sighs a picks up the phone. She dials a number.

"_Hello?" Anna's voice says into the phone_

"Momma, it's me. I need you"

_Anna sighs "Ok, baby"_

"Will you come back?"

"_I'll be there tomorrow"_

"Thanks momma" Peyton says "See you then" she adds hanging up the phone

Peyton sighs and orders some food. Then she puts her earbuds on hoping to take her mind off the turmoil she helped create. Peyton listens to ten songs that she thinks suck and is surprised when she sees Brooke coming out of their room. Brooke doesn't say anything she just walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine and a glass. She comes back and sits on the opposite side of the living room.

"I ordered a pizza" Peyton says

Brooke just nods her head.

Peyton goes back to listening to her MP3's and Brooke turns the TV on. They sit and don't talk to each other. Brooke drinks the bottle of wine one glass at a time. Finally the doorbell rings. Peyton gets up and walks to the door.

"Happy New Year, Ms. Peyton" Sam says "I have your pizza"

"Thank you" Peyton says

"Enjoy and have a good evening" Sam replies "Tell Ms. Brooke I say hello"

"I will" Peyton says tipping the older man "Thanks again"

"You're welcome. Thank you"

Peyton closes the door and walks into the kitchen. She gets two plates and another glass. She loads the plates up and walks back into the living room. She puts her plate down and sets Brooke's on the table next to her. She takes the bottle of wine and pours herself some. S he then returns to her sit on the couch. Brooke looks at the pizza. She then sits up and takes the plate off the table.

"Thanks" She says

"I'm glad you're eating" Peyton says

Brooke just turns back to her TV show so Peyton puts her earbuds back in. The rest of the night the two sit in silence both falling asleep on their couches.

The next morning Peyton wakes up to see Brooke was gone. She sighs and gets up.

"Brooke?" she yells

Brooke doesn't answer her. She walks into the kitchen to see that there is a pot of coffee and muffins on the stove. She grabs one and a cup of coffee then heads down the hallway. She enters their bedroom and sees Brooke asleep. She changes into her pajamas and crawls into bed with Brooke. She knew when Brooke woke up she'd jump out of bed as fast as she could be she needed to be next to her. She snuggles into Brooke wrapping her arm around her. To Peyton's surprise, Brooke doesn't move.

The two lay sleeping for most of the morning. Brooke rolls over to see Peyton next to her. She sighs and gets out of bed waking Peyton in the process. Peyton looks at her.

"Morning"

"I think it's afternoon" Brooke sighs "We should probably get Sawyer"

"I can go get him" Peyton says "You're muffins were good"

"Thanks" Brooke says "I'm going to go take a shower.

Brooke walks into the bathroom and Peyton gets out of bed and walks out of the room. She walks down the hallway and hears the TV.

"Mommy!" Sawyer yells when he sees her

"He little man" Peyton says confused "How'd you get here?"

"Gran came and got me when I called"

"Oh Gran's here?"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says smiling

"What is she doing?" Peyton asks

"She's making lunch"

"Ok" Peyton says hugging Sawyer and walking into the kitchen. "Hi momma" she says

Anna turns around and walks over giving her daughter a big hug. "It's going to be ok"

"She barely talks to me"

"It's going to be ok" Anna repeats "She's still here right?"

"Right" Peyton says "Thanks for coming back"

"You're welcome" Anna says "I'm not staying long though. You created this mess and you're going to have to fix it. I came here to talk to Brooke and see if some motherly advice with help the situation"

"Ok" Peyton says

"Now I made lunch and dinner's in the crockpot"

"Thanks momma" Peyton says hugging her again

"Where's Brooke?"

"In the shower"

"Ok" Anna says "We'll eat some lunch and then I'll talk to her"

Peyton just smiles. She walks into the living room and sits down with Sawyer. Brooke walks down the hallway and into the living room.

"Hey little man how'd you get here?"

"Gran" he replies smiling

"Your grandma's here?" Brooke asks confused

"Yeah" Sawyer answers "She's in the kitchen"

Brooke turns and walks into the kitchen to see Anna standing there.

"Hey" Brooke says walking over and hugging her "What a surprise…"

"Peyton called me"

"I see"

"I'm not here to taking sides or patch things up between the two of you. I just came to see if you were alright"

Brooke looks down.

"I'll take that as a no" Anna says "I've made lunch and we'll eat and then we'll talk"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Peyton and Sawyer come eat"

Anna has made chicken-n-dumpling soup. She severed it up and everyone sat down and at. There wasn't much conversation during lunch. Brooke wouldn't even look at Peyton. After the four had finished Anna started to clean the lunch mess up.

"I can clean up" Peyton says

"Why don't you and Sawyer go to the market and pick up the ingredients for cherry cobbler and I'll make some for after dinner"

Peyton sighs "Ok"

Sawyer looks at his Grandma funny "What about Brooke?"

"Brooke's going to stay here and help me clean up"

"Ok" Sawyer says with a smile

Peyton helps Sawyer get ready and they leave the apartment. Brooke and Anna work quietly to clean the kitchen up. Then Anna pours two cups of coffee and walks into the living room. Brooke follows her.

"Come sit and let's talk for a little while"

Brooke walks over and sits down next to Anna. She sighs.

"So what happened?"

"Emma"

Anna looks at her confused "Your ex?"

"Yes" Brooke says "At the party she told Peyton to ask me why she really left me"

"Oh" Anna says "And that was?"

Brooke sighs. She closes her eyes. "I can still see it, taste it, feel it and hear it like it was yesterday"

"I don't want to push you Brooke but it seems like it's time for you to talk about it"

Brooke sighs again. She keeps her eyes closed.

"It was a warm summer evening three and half years ago. This summer will make it four. I was waiting tables at a little diner in a not great part of town. I lived in that not so nice part of town as well. I was two weeks away from my due date for my daughter. One of the girls called in sick so I worked a double. I was exhausted and it was late. By the time I got to the subway I had missed my car and would have to wait another 20 minutes for one. I knew I could walk home faster so I headed home. As I was walking my feet started to hurt more and it started to rain. I just wanted to get home. All I could think about was sitting in a hot bath tub with a tub of ice cream and relaxing. To get to my apartment I had to walk 5 blocks out of my way and then walk back up those blocks. There was one other way an alley. This alley was a known gang territory. It was so dark and wet and I was so tired and sore… I just thought how much quicker it would be… I decided to take the shortcut. It was a Friday night… I walked right into a gang initiation. I can still smell the pot and vodka on the guy's breath. He was bigger than I was and I was pregnant… I walked as fast as I could pass them and they didn't move or say anything. There were 2 guys. I could hear them following me so I started to run but there was no use. I ran a little way and 4 more guys come out at me. I turned but two guys that were behind me were now 4. There ended up being 10 guys in the alley. I game them my purse but that's not what they wanted. One of the guys grabbed me from behind by my hair. I tried to fight him. He threw me on the ground as the other guys stood and watched. I screamed and they shoved something into my mouth. I fought for a long time and then they smashed my head into the ground. I couldn't fight anymore. He ripped my clothes off. He shoved penis into. I've never felt anything as painful in my life. With each thrust it hurt more and more. I went numb. He finished and another guy penetrated me and had his turn as well. Luckily, they used protection. Once they were done raping me the first guy punched me in the face. He then hit me and kicked me and smashed my head into the ground. I passed out and they thought I was dead. They took off. Somewhere in the midst of all of that I went into labor. I didn't know. I think their kicking my stomach had something to do with it. My little girl was in distress for 7 hours while I laid there. If I would have gotten help she would have probably lived. I was bleeding from everywhere when the EMT finally came. A homeless woman came upon me and used my cell phone to call 9-1-1. She sat next to me and held my head off the road. She tried to cover me with the items of clothing she had. I was unconscious. The rushed me to the hospital and I laid in a coma for about a week. They couldn't take the baby out because they were afraid more bleeding would kill me. When I finally came out of the coma I had to deliver her. They weren't going to let me hold her. They were going to take her but I made them. I held her for two hours until they told me I couldn't hold her any longer. They broke my nose, one of my arms, one of my legs, my collar bone and several of my ribs. I was a mess."

Brooke had to stop. She was crying hysterically now. Anna just hugged her… Hold her while she sobbed.

"Oh Brooke" Anna says stroking her arm soothingly.

"When I got out of the hospital I had to go and pick out a coffin and bury my little girl. Just Rachel and I were there. Emma wouldn't come. She didn't want the baby in the first place. After the funeral I went home. I went into my bedroom and locked the door. I laid there for weeks. Rachel's boyfriend at the time broke the door down. She force fed me so I wouldn't get sick. I wasn't healing and my hair started to fall out from the lack of nutrients." Brooke took a deep breath "One day Emma came into our room. She packed all of her things and looked at me. She said 'Brooke, you're a mess. I refuse to be with someone that can't cope. You need help. Get it' and then she walked out of the room and never came back"

"Oh my god sweetheart" Anna says "What a horrible thing to do"

"Rachel didn't know what to do. She tried calling my parents but had no luck. She took care of me. She didn't want me to go back to the hospital she forced me to eat. I just laid there. I couldn't move couldn't do anything."

Anna just hugged Brooke as tightly as she could. She didn't want to let go of her. She wanted her to know she was there for her.

Brooke sniffles and continues "After about 2 months of Rachel talking to me and reading to me and sitting with me I started to feel better. I got up one day and got out of bed. I took a shower and went back to work. There was a newspaper article written about the whole ordeal and the other night after Emma brought it up I was reading it. Peyton found it and asked me about it. That was the first time I've spoken about it since it happened. I've never been back to see her grave."

"Sweetheart" Anna says "Why wouldn't you want support with this?"

"Because it's too painful to think about" Brooke says through her tears

"But you'll never heal if you don't truly deal with it"

"I'm fine"

"Sweetheart, you are not fine. Look at yourself. Peyton wasn't pushing you to hurt you. She loves you and just wants to help you"

"I don't know if she can"

"She can if you let her"

"It's so painful"

"I can't imagine what you've been through but my daughter loves you and she just wants to support you and help you"

Brooke looks up at Anna "I've never had a mother like you. I've never felt this safe before in my life"

Anna smiles "I'm here for you sweetheart. You are part of our family and I'm here to help you and support you just like Peyton is"

Brooke hugs Anna "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Anna says holding her tightly "Now talk to Peyton."

"I don't know if I can"

"You have too. If you don't you'll never truly be able to have a family together because this will always be between you"

Brooke doesn't say anything she just lays down and puts her head in Anna's lap. Anna strokes her hair while she cries herself to sleep. Anna sits there with Brooke in her lap. She feels so bad for Brooke. After about twenty minutes of sitting there the door opens and Peyton and Sawyer walk into the living room.

"Shhh" Anna says turning her head to look at them.

Peyton walks around and looks at Brooke.

"How is she?" Peyton whispers

"Not good" Anna answers

"Did she talk to you?"

"Yes" Anna says "It's not good Peyton"

"I know" Peyton says "I read the newspaper article"

"Did they find the gang members who attacked her?"

"According to the article no but it was 3 and half years ago"

Sawyer walks into the room "What's wrong with Brooke?"

"She 's just having a hard time today"

"Oh" Sawyer says "I hope she's going to be ok"

"She will" Anna says "Don't worry we'll make sure of it"

"Come on, Sawyer" Peyton says "Let's start getting the stuff ready to make cobbler"

Peyton and Sawyer walk out of the room. Brooke is awakened by the noise in the kitchen.

"Hey" Anna says as Brooke opens her eyes

"I'm so sorry I feel asleep"

"It's been an emotional couple of days. You need your sleep. How are you feeling?"

Brooke just shrugs

"Would you like to help us make cobbler?"

"No" Brooke says getting up and hugging Anna "Thanks for listening though"

"You're welcome" Anna says hugging Brooke tightly "I love you, honey"

"Thanks" Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

She gets up and walks into the kitchen. She looks at Peyton. "Are you busy?"

Peyton looks up at her "No" she says softly

"Wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Sure" Peyton says "Momma, will you stay with Sawyer?"

"Of course" Anna says "We'll make cobbler"

"Thanks" Peyton says hugging Anna

Peyton and Brooke put their jackets on and head out of the apartment. They are quiet on the ride downstairs and out onto the street. Peyton didn't know where they were going so she just followed Brooke. They walked and walked for a while without saying a word to each other. Finally, Peyton decided to break the silence.

"I'm really sorry, Brooke" she says "I shouldn't have pushed you to talk to me"

"I should have told you a long time again"

Peyton doesn't say anything

"This doesn't change things" Brooke says

"What do you mean?" Peyton asks

"It doesn't change how I feel" Brooke replies "You knowing this doesn't change that I love you and Sawyer"

"We have a lot we need to talk about, Brooke"

"So are you saying it changes how you feel?"

"No" Peyton says "Absolutely not. I love you. I'm concerned about some things though"

Brooke sighs

Peyton grabs Brooke's arm "Hey"

"What?"

"Don't shut down on me again"

Brooke doesn't say anything.

"All I meant is that I don't want you to rush into anything that might push you away from us"

"Ok" Brooke says

The two walks on a while longer in silence. Peyton doesn't know where they are all she knows is that they've walked for a long time and they were in a pretty bad part of town.

"We could have gotten a car"

"I needed some fresh air" Brooke replies

"Ok" Peyton says as they keep walking.

Brooke finally stops at the front gate of a cemetery.

"Owens Cemetery?" Peyton asks

Brooke just pushes the gate open and walks in. The headstones were old, very old and Peyton just looks around. Brooke walks to the back corner where the stone looked new compared to the other ones. She brushes off the snow other debris on it. Peyton looks at it. It reads "Baby Girl Davis"

Peyton didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She just stands there.

Brooke sighs. She then sits on the headstone and reaches down removing one of her shoes and sock.

"Here's her footprint" she says showing Peyton "I have the other one on the other foot. They took her footprints for the death certificate."

"I've never noticed that before"

"I know"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says

"It's not like I walk around barefoot all the time." Brooke replies putting her sock and shoe back on

Peyton moves towards Brooke but stops because she didn't know if Brooke would want her comfort.

"You didn't have to keep this from me"

"I meant Sawyer and he melted my heart. He is an amazing little boy and he took to me. I started working for you and I fell in love with both of you. I didn't see a reason to tell you. It's painful and it's been 3 and half years. I've learned to cope with the pain and not let it interfere with my everyday life"

"But how did you think carrying another baby was going to go? What do you think would have happened if, God forbid, you lost the baby? Don't you think this would all have come rushing back?"

Brooke starts crying "I don't know." She says "I just knew you were offering me the life that I wanted and I was so completely in love with you that I knew we'd be able to handle it together. "

"But what if you would have shutdown and I had no idea why?"

"I don't know" Brooke says

"Me either" Peyton sighs "Me either"

Brooke turns and looks at the headstone "She had blonde hair. She was stiff when they put her in my arms. She turned cold while I was holding her. She was so tiny" Brooke says starting to cry.

Peyton walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her.

"I had to go and pick out a casket for her. It looked like a shoebox. I bought her a pretty pink dress and they put her in it for me. Once she was taken out of my arms I wasn't allowed to see her again but they did what I asked. There was a little funeral for her. The hospital pastor performed it. Then the hospital brought her over here and the cemetery workers buried her. Rachel went with me."

Peyton just squeezes Brooke tighter as they both cried. They stand there for a few minutes and then Brooke turns to look at Peyton.

"It's funny" she says "Our kids would just be about a year apart."

"Yeah they would" Peyton says "Can I ask you something?"

Brooke shrugs

"Why didn't you name her?"

"I couldn't" Brooke says simply "I was struggling with names and I decided I'd just name her when I saw her…"

"One more thing…" Peyton says softly "Did they ever catch the men who did this to you?"

"No" Brooke sighs "They had some DNA from under my fingernails and a few hair strands that I pulled out but no one they brought in matched. After a while they gave in because I couldn't give them a clear description."

Peyton just shakes her head. "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault" Brooke says "It was dark and I didn't really see them and they weren't in the system."

Peyton touches Brooke's face lightly "I love you"

"I love you too"

"But honey if we're going to make this work we can't keep things from each other"

Brooke sighs "There isn't anything else"

Peyton smiles and leans in to kiss Brooke softly "Come on. Let's get you home"

Brooke takes Peyton's hand and they walk out of the cemetery together. Peyton hails a cab and they ride home quietly, Brooke leaning on Peyton's shoulder. They get home and head inside. Sawyer is sitting in the living room watching a movie and Anna is at the kitchen table working on a crossword puzzle. She looks up when the girls come in.

"I have coffee would you two like some?"

"Sure" Peyton says looking at Brooke who nods "Two cups"

Anna gets up and gets the girls some coffee. They all sit down at the table.

"Are you ok?" Anna asks Brooke

"I'm getting there" Brooke says "If you guys don't mind it's been an emotional day and I'd like to go lay down for a while"

"Go right ahead, honey" Anna says smiling "I'll come get you for dinner"

"Thanks" Brooke says getting up and taking her cup of coffee and walking out of the room.

Anna looks at Peyton "Is she ok?'

Peyton shakes her head "I don't know"

Anna sighs "Are you ok?"

"I don't know" Peyton says honestly "This is a lot to take in"

"It is but you promised to love her for the rest of her life through the good and the bad when you put that ring on her finger"

"I know that, momma" Peyton says harshly "It just makes me think that maybe we're moving too fast and maybe Brooke can't handle it"

"Don't you think you should let her make that decision?"

"Don't you think I should take the pressure off her?"

"No" Anna says "I think you should let Brooke decide what she can handle and what she can't"

"But what if something happens and she gets scared and leaves?"

"She won't"

"What if I can't get over my grief and we fall apart because neither of us is strong enough to cope"

"You have us and we won't let that happen"

Peyton just sighs and drinks her coffee. Her mind is racing and she just wants to relax for a few minutes.

While Anna and Peyton are talking in the kitchen Sawyer sneaks down the hallway to his moms' room.

"Brooke?" he whispers but she doesn't answer because she's asleep

He walks in and crawls up on the bed. He shakes Brooke a little and she opens her eyes to look at him.

"Hey" she says softly "What's up?'

"Can I talk to you?" Sawyer asks

"Yeah, sure" she says sitting up

He snuggles into her "Why are you so sad?" he asks

Brooke didn't know what to say "Just some grownup stuff that little boys shouldn't be worrying about"

Sawyer looks at her funny "I don't like that you're sad and that you and mommy are fighting"

"I know, sweetheart"

"Are you going to leave us?"

"I would never leave you." Brooke says "You're my boy"

"Are you still mad at mommy?"

Brooke sighs "Your mommy and I are just working some things out"

"I don't understand why grownups have to fight"

"Sometimes things happen and they don't agree so they fight"

"So you and mommy don't agree"

Brooke doesn't know how to answer him "Before I met you and your mommy something very sad happened to me. Your mommy just found out about it and she was mad that I didn't tell her. I was mad that she found out"

Sawyer looks at her confused "Ok" Sawyer says "I hope you two stop fighting soon"

Brooke kisses his forehead "Everything will be fine sweetheart"

"Promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart"

Sawyer smiles "Ok" he says hugging her "I love you"

"I love you too"

The door opens and Peyton walks in.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks looking at Sawyer "Brooke was trying to rest"

Sawyer looks down "I just wanted to talk to Brooke"

Peyton sigh "Go wash up for dinner and help Gran set the table"

"Ok" Sawyer says hugging Brooke and jumping off the bed then running out of the room.

"I'm sorry he bothered you while you were trying to rest"

"It's fine" Brooke says "He's worried"

"I can understand that" Peyton sighs "I'll talk to him"

"I talked to him for a while. I think he understands"

Peyton huffs "Well at least he does then"

Brooke looks at her "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Dinner's ready"

"Ok, thanks" Brooke replies "I'll be out in a minute"

Peyton turns to walk out the door and then she turns to look back at Brook "Are we ok?"

"We will be"

"What's going to make us ok again?"

"Time" Brooke answers "For both of us to deal with all that's happen"

"Do you still want to get married?"

"Of course" Brooke says

"What about a baby?"

Brooke sighs "Nothing has changed" she states "Any way not for me. If things have changed for you I understand"

"I have some reservations"

"I can understand that" Brooke sighs

"But I love you and want to have a life with you. I'm just concerned that maybe we're moving too fast"

"If that's how you feel then we can put things on hold" Brooke answers with sadness in her voice

Peyton sighs "I just need some time to make sure you're ok"

"Ok" Brooke says "Then I'll give you time"

With that Brooke walks into the bathroom and Peyton just stands there. Once again she didn't say the right thing at the right time. She turns and walks out of the room. She walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. Anna looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I did it again" Peyton says "I told Brooke I thought we were moving too fast and I could see it in her eyes that I crushed her"

"Peyton" Anna says "I told you to leave it be"

"I know" Peyton says taking a sip of her wine "I know"

Brooke walks into the room "Dinner smells wonderful. Thanks for making it"

"You're welcome" Anna says

Brooke sits down in the only empty chair. "So how long do you plan to stay?" she enquires as she takes a sip of her wine

"I'm leaving in the morning" Anna says "Karen and I are catering a wedding and we have a ton of work to do"

"That sounds fun" Brooke says

"It is fun actually" Anna says "Keeps us old ladies young"

Everyone laughs lightly.

They all eat with very little conversation. Mostly, Anna and Sawyer talked to each other. Once everyone was done Peyton and Anna cleaned up while Brooke played in the living room with Sawyer. Anna suggested that they watch a movie which helped with the silence. When the movie was over Brooke and Peyton put Sawyer to bed and went back to the living room. Anna was sitting on the couch.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" She says "I want to be on the road early tomorrow"

"Ok" Peyton says

"Thanks for coming" Brooke says "It means a lot to us"

"I'm always here for you girls" Anna says standing up and hugging both the girls. "I love you both"

"Love you too, momma" Peyton says

"Me too" Brooke says hugging her again

"Good night girls" Anna says heading towards the guest room

Brooke and Peyton were left standing in the living room alone. Peyton looks at Brooke.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

Brooke looks at her "I think I'm going to go watch TV in bed"

"Ok" Peyton says

"You?"

"I think I'll do some work for a little while"

"Ok" Brooke says turning and walking down the hallway.

Once Peyton hears the bedroom door close she sits on the couch and tears start running down her face. She didn't know what to do. She just kept making things worse. She wipes her eyes and gets up. She heads down the hallway and opens their bedroom door. Brooke is laying in bed watching TV. Peyton sighs.

"Would it be alright if I join you?"

"Sure" Brooke says

Peyton quickly gets her pajamas on and climbs into bed. Brooke's back is towards her.

"What are you watching?"

"A cooking show"

"Interesting" Peyton says

Brooke rolls over so she's on her back. She looks at Peyton and Peyton just starts crying.

"Hey" Brooke says "Why are you crying?"

"I just messed everything up"

Brooke doesn't say anything she just sighs "Come here" She says holding open her arms.

Peyton climbs into Brooke's arms. They hold each other and fall asleep in each other's arms. Neither knew what tomorrow was going to bring or how everything was going to work out but they knew they loved each other. Time heals all wounds and hopefully it would be less time to heal these wounds. Hopefully all would be back to normal again very very soon!


	39. Chapter 39

AN: This chapter is short… Shorter than any other probably… but I need to wrap so things up and didn't want to start something new. So I hope you still enjoy it even though it's short… but it's sweet!

Chapter 38

Brooke rolls over to see Peyton sounds to sleep next to her. She sighs and gently shakes her.

"Hum…" Peyton moans "What's wrong?"

"Peyton" Brooke whispers

"What time in it?" Peyton asks in response

"2:30 in the morning" Brooke answers

Peyton rolls over and looks at Brooke with one eye open and one closed "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Yeah"

Peyton sits up "Ok" she answers rubbing her eyes "Should I go make a pot of coffee first?"

"Yeah" Brooke says

"Ok" Peyton answers again "I'll be back in a few minutes"

Brooke smiles and Peyton gets out of bed leaving the room. Brooke sits up and fluffs the pillows. Peyton comes back with a pot of coffee, two cups and the cobbler her mom had made earlier.

"We didn't eat any of this." Peyton says climb back on the bed

"It looks like a little mouse did though"

Peyton laughs "Sawyer loves my mom's cobbler"

"I can see that" Brooke says "He ate a ton of it"

"He probably has a bellyache" Peyton says

"Poor buddy"

Peyton laughs again "I don't think you woke me up at 2:30 in the morning to talk about Sawyer and my mom's cobbler"

Brooke sighs "No, I didn't"

"So what's up?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking tonight" Brooke starts

Peyton's face drops "Ok" she says carefully "Do you want to share with me what you've been thinking about?"

Brooke sighs again "I think we should stop…"

"No, please" Peyton shouts out "I don't think we should stop seeing each other I don't want to not be together!"

Brooke laughs a little

"This is not funny!" Peyton says hysterically "I know I pushed you and I should have waited until you were ready to talk but I didn't and I can't take that back and I'm so sorry but I don't want to lose you over it!"

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton hard on the mouth. Peyton is shocked at first but then she relaxes into the kiss. After a few moments the two pull apart for air.

"Baby" Brooke says pushing Peyton's hair out of her face "I love you." She say softly "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I should have told you about what happened to me but I was scared that you'd push me away. Yes, it was very painful but I have grieved and I've made peace with it. I want to be with you and I want to be Sawyer's mom and have another baby with you. Not once did I feel that you and Sawyer were a replacement for what I lost or a way to have something I should already have. I love you with everything I am. Before you interrupted me I was going to say I think we should stop dwelling on what has happened the past few days and move on. I'm sorry I shut you out and treated you so badly."

Peyton looks at Brooke with tears in her eyes "I love you so much and I don't want anything more in this world than for us to be happy together."

Brooke smiles "We can do that"

Peyton leans over and grabs Brooke's lips with hers. She kisses her passionately.

"I've missed kissing you"

"I'm missed kissing you too" Brooke says

"I've missed other things too"

Brooke smiles "Me too"

They clear off the cobbler and coffee then Peyton pushes Brooke onto her back crawling on top of her. She leans down and kisses her hard on the mouth. After a few moments she moves down to Brooke's neck.

"Oh, I've missed you so much" Brooke moans

"I've missed you too" Peyton says reaching down pulling Brooke's shirt off over her head. Peyton slowly makes her way down Brooke's body peppering it with kisses. She reaches Brooke's breasts. "You are so beautiful"

Brooke smiles softly and Peyton takes one of Brooke's breasts in her hand. She starts massaging it softly. The nipple hardens instantly. Peyton then takes the other breast into her mouth. She suckles it sweetly. Brooke let's out a moan and Peyton smiles. She circles the nipple with her tongue and then licks back and forth.

"You feel so good" Brooke says

Peyton then kisses down Brooke's body reaching the waistband of her shorts. Brooke then takes control by rolling Peyton onto her back.

"No!" Peyton says "I want to feel your wetness on my fingers. I want to taste you"

Brooke smiles devilishly "You'll have to wait" she says leaning down kissing Peyton on the mouth forcing her to open her mouth and slipping her tongue in. They kiss passionately for a few minutes before Brooke pulls away. She skips taking off Peyton's shirt but moves to her legs instead. They were already bare because Peyton was wearing shorts. She slowly starts kissing up Peyton's legs. She reaches Peyton's thigh and licks it to where her hip meets her body. Peyton buckles at the feeling and Brooke laughs slightly. She moves the fabric of Peyton's shorts to the side and runs her finger lightly over the panty covered lips. Peyton's hips raise again to try to get Brooke to touch her deeper.

"What do you want baby?" Brooke asks rubbing up and down

"You" Peyton says breathless "I want you"

Brooke moves Peyton's panties to the side so that now she is rubbing her skin. Peyton was oozing out of her inside that Brooke could feel the wetness. She smiles. She slowly opens Peyton and runs her fingers along the inside moistening them.

"You're so wet baby" Brooke says smiling slowly enter one finger into Peyton's most inter spot. Brooke rolls her hand so it's palm up and reaches for Peyton's g-spot. Once her finger hits it she runs her finger back and forth in the 'come here' motion. Peyton buckles at the feeling.

"Ohhhhhhh" she moans "Baby, don't stop"

Brooke smiles she takes her other hand and slowly starts circling Peyton's clit.

"Brooke" she moans rocking back and forth. Brooke enters another finger filling Peyton a little more. She continues to rub the girl in both places. Peyton is moving to with the rhyme of Brooke. Brooke starts to go faster and so does Peyton.

"Oh, oh, oh, God, Brooke don't stop" Peyton scream out.

"Shhh" Brooke says "You'll wake Sawyer"

It felt so good Peyton forgot anyone else was in the house. Brooke continues to go faster and faster and faster. She feels Peyton reach down and grab two handfuls of hair. Peyton rides Brooke's fingers until she can't last anymore. She pulls Brooke's hair as her intercore tightens around Brooke's fingers and her whole body shakes. She shakes and shakes and shakes.

"Oh baby that was amazing" Peyton whispers trying to catch her breath

Brooke licks her softly to taste her moisten.

"Mmmm" She says "You taste so good"

Peyton wipes the sweat from her brow and moves so she is looking at Brooke.

Brooke smiles at her. Peyton crawls down next to her and kisses her. Brooke kisses her back in hopes that Peyton was going to move to the throbbing area between her legs. She needs sex and she needed it now. After watch she just did to Peyton she needed to feel Peyton badly. Peyton could tell by the way Brooke was being antsy that she needed her in now. Peyton obliged by pulling Brooke's shorts and panties off all at the same time. She doesn't wait or hesitate at all. She just spreads Brooke's legs apart and lowers her face starting to lick Brooke's clit. Brooke buckles at the touch. She takes Peyton's hand and slides to towards her intercore.

"Enter me" she says in her raspy voice "Please Peyton please"

Peyton smiles as she continues to lick Brooke and slowly enter her finger. She thrusts in and out causing Brooke to relax and get wetter. She then enters another and another and another finger. She has four inside her.

"Relax, Brooke" Peyton says "I want to get my fist in you"

Brooke does what she says and Peyton get her thumb in as well. After thrusting in and out a little more she pushes her hand into Brooke.

"Oh!" Brooke says

Peyton jumps a little "Does that hurt?"

"No" Brooke says "Fist me baby"

Peyton closes her hand into a fist and starts thrusting it in and out. It feels so tight inside and the pressure felt so good to Brooke. She starts riding Peyton's face. Peyton starts thrusting faster and Brooke keeps up with her pace.

"Ohhhhh" Brooke screams and pulls a pillow over her face

Peyton thrusts harder and harder feeling Brooke tighten around her. Then Peyton feels Brooke's body shaking hard around her fist. After a few moments of convulsing, Brooke's body starts to relax and Peyton slowly removes her hand.

"Wow!" Brooke says

Peyton smiles at her.

"I love you, Brooke Davis" Peyton says so tired from her sexually experience and pleasing Brooke.

"I love you too, Peyton Sawyer" Brooke says before drifting off to sleep.

After what seemed like only a few minutes of sleep Brooke and Peyton were awaken by a knock on the door.

"Girls?" Anna says from outside of the room

"Momma" Peyton says in a whiny voice "We're sleeping!"

Anna laughs a little "I know but I'm awake and I want to get going. I didn't want to leave without saying good bye"

"Ug" Brooke says looking at the clock "It's only 6" she says

"Ok, hold on momma" Peyton says

Both girls sit up and look around the room for their clothing. They get dressed as quickly and quietly as possible. Peyton then walks over and opens the door. Anna walks in.

"I'm really sorry to wake you up"

"Mhum" Peyton says rolling her eyes

Brooke laughs a little "Be nice Peyt"

Anna laughs "You two seem pretty chummy this morning"

Peyton rolls her eyes again "We talked and worked things out"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, momma"

"I'm so glad!" She says walking over and hugging Peyton then Brooke "Ok, well I've already called to get my car so I just wanted to say good bye"

"Bye momma" Peyton says hugging her again "Thanks for coming"

"You're welcome baby"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling and hugging her

"I love you two!" Anna says "Be kind to each other and talk to each other!"

"We will" both girls answer "Call us when you get home"

"I will" Anna says "Bye" she adds as she walks out shutting the door behind her

"Ug!" Brooke says

"I'm tired" Peyton replies

"Me too" Brooke says

"Bed"

"Mhum!" Brooke answers

The two climb into bed and and snuggle into each other.

"I love you so much" Peyton says

Brooke kisses her head softly. "I love you too"

The two drift back to sleep calm and relaxed for the first time in days. With their love stronger than ever and continuing to grow.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

"Brooke… Sawyer" Peyton yells walking into the apartment looking around putting her keys and things away. There is no response except for Ralphie bouncing down the hallway from Sawyer's room. "Hey buddy" Peyton says bending down and petting him. "Where are Brooke and Sawyer?" Ralphie trots back down the hallway the way he came from. Peyton follows him. She looks in their room and then in Sawyer's room. They were nowhere. Peyton couldn't imagine that they would be out considering it was late and passed Sawyer's bedtime. Peyton turns and heads into the kitchen. She opens the door and sees that there is a plate with a note on it.

Heat and enjoy, baby!

This was so weird. Where in the world could they be? She walks out of the kitchen and out of the apartment to Lucas'. She knocks on the door and Rachel answers it.

"Hey Peyt" she says smiling

"Hi" Peyton replies "By any chance have you seen Sawyer and Brooke?"

"They were on the roof playing basketball after dinner but I can't imagine they'd still be up there"

"Well they're not in our apartment so I'll head up there"

"Ok" Rachel says "Have a good night"

"You too" Peyton says walking down the hallway towards the stairwell to the roof. She walks up the stairs and onto the roof. She looks around and sees a lawn chair and walks over to it. Brooke and Sawyer are sound to sleep wrapped up in their winter gear and a sleeping bag. She takes out her phone and takes a picture. She then leans down and softly kisses Brooke on the forehead. "Brooke" she whispers

Brooke moves a little and Peyton shakes her. That causes her to wake up.

"Peyt" She says rubbing her eyes and looking at her

"What are you two doing out here?" Peyton asks "It's the middle of winter and it's freezing out here"

"It's not that cold and we're all bundled up" Brooke says smiling

"So what are you guys doing out here?"

"We were star gazing"

"You were what?"

"We were out here playing basketball and Sawyer was talking about how pretty the sky is so I told him we could look at them for a while if he wanted to. He got all excited and we went and made hot chocolate and then came up here. He fell asleep and it was so peaceful that I decided we'd stay a little longer and I fell asleep"

Peyton smiles "I'm sorry I missed it"

"There's room in here for you"

"I'd love to but I have some work I need to finish. I decided to pack it up and bring it home so at least we'd be in the same place"

"Ok" Brooke says "If you'll take Sawyer I'll pack up all this stuff and we can put him in bed and hang out"

"Sounds great"

"He's in his pajamas"

"Smart thinking"

Brooke just smiles as Peyton picks Sawyer up. She then picks up all their things. They all head down stairs and into their apartment. Brooke puts everything away and walks down the hallway where Peyton was taking Sawyer's winter things off.

"He's so precious" Brooke says

"Yes, he is" Peyton says kissing him on the forehead

"He can sleep through anything"

"He sure can"

Brooke walks over and kisses him "Good night, baby" she whispers pulling the covers over him and tucking him in.

Peyton and Brooke walk out of the room.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can warm up my own dinner"

"That's ok" Brooke says "You go ahead and start working and I'll warm it up for you"

Peyton kisses Brooke "Thanks babe"

"No problem" Brooke says walking into the kitchen as Peyton walks into the living room pulling out her iPad.

After a few minutes, Brooke walks in with a plate of lasagna, a bottle of wine and two glasses. She hands Peyton the plate and then sets the glasses down to open the bottle. She pours them each a glass and hands Peyton one.

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling

"No problem"

"How was your day?" Peyton asks while she eats

"Oh you know" Brooke says "Sawyer and I went to the store then to the skate park and then he took a nap and I worked on a dress. When he woke up we played a board game and took Raphie to the dog park. We had dinner with Luke and Rachel. Played basketball and hung out on the roof"

"That sounds fun"

"It was" Brooke replies "How was your day?"

"Shitty" Peyton says

"Why, what happened?"

"Well one of our artists was supposed to have his record ready for release by February. He's a pain in the ass and I usually have to work with him myself to keep him on track. He convinced me that he needed to work in a sunny climate so I let him go to our LA office. The assholes out there didn't do their job and now he's about 8 songs too short of his record"

Brooke looks at her in surprise "Um, that's not good!"

"Tell me about it" Peyton sighs "I should have kept him here! I knew better. He's a pain in the ass. I can't believe this"

"So what are you going to do?"

"That's what I'm working on right now" Peyton says "I am trying to find this douche bag some songs to record"

"This doesn't sound like the kind of artist you would sign"

"He was one of my first" Peyton says "I was so excited to sign someone. I have worked with him from the beginning. He's hit a dry spell and now we're trying to rebuild him"

"Sounds like a lot of work"

"He is" Peyton says finishing her dinner "This was really good"

"Thanks" Brooke says "It was a different recipe I tried tonight. Sawyer and I found it on pinterest"

"It was really good"

"I'm glad you liked it" Brooke replies getting up and taking the plate from Peyton and filling her wine glass "Well you better get to work"

"Yea" Peyton says resting her head on the couch

Brooke walks out of the room and returns after putting the dish in the dishwasher. When she comes back Peyton is still resting in the same position. Brooke smiles at how sexy she looks. She goes and sits at the other end of the couch.

"You know" Peyton says "I have millions of dollars, hundreds of artists, two locations and tons of employees"

"Yea" Brooke says

"And I'm tired" Peyton sighs

"Tired of what?" Brooke asks

"My life" Peyton sighs

Brooke looks at her "What?"

"I'm tired of bailing this guy's ass out and I have people to do this for me"

"Yes, you do" Brooke sighs "But we both know that you don't turn responsibilities over very easily"

"I know" Peyton sighs "But when I came up on the roof tonight and saw you and Sawyer it made me sad. I should have been home at 6 to have dinner with you guys and play basketball and snuggle up in that chair with you but I wasn't. I was at work doing a job that I could have given to someone else"

Brooke moves down and looks at Peyton. "What's going on?" she asks softly

"I don't know, Brooke" she says softly "We had so much fun over the holiday being together and then I went back to work and things have been crazy and it's only been a few weeks. I haven't been home for dinner 90% of the time and you put Sawyer to bed most nights without me."

"That's no different than how it's always been, Peyt"

"I know" Peyton sighs "But I think I'm done"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm done doing this"

Brooke looks at her with shock on her face

"I wanted to have Sawyer so bad and then for years he grew up in my office with everyone else watching him when I needed them too and with Lydia that was ok. It was ok for me to work all the time and come home late but it doesn't feel ok anymore. Even when we were first together I was ok with you putting him to bed and me missing things because that was my life but now… now it doesn't feel right. I have all these young executives that walk out of the office at 4:30-5 o'clock because I won't give them assignments and I come home at 10 o'clock at night. My son's asleep, my dinner has to be warmed up, and my girlfriend looks so sexy and I have work to do instead of doing her"

"Peyton!" Brooke says

"It's true" Peyton says "I'm tired of this and I don't want to do it anymore."

"Ok, so what are you going to do?"

"Have a meeting tomorrow" Peyton sighs "Assign jobs to my employees and be home to help you make dinner tomorrow night"

"Wow" Brooke says "You've decided all of this based on Sawyer and I snuggled in a lawn chair?"

"I've been thinking about it since I went back to work this was just the icing on the cake. Tonight was enough. I have money and power but I want love and family that's what will make me happy and I'm going to have that"

Brooke smiles and leans over and kisses Peyton. Peyton kisses her back.

"You know what" Peyton says "Screw it! Let's go to bed"

Brooke looks at Peyton "You have to find songs"

"Nope" Peyton says "It can wait until tomorrow. I want to fill the bathroom with candles, get into a hot bubble bath with you, drink champagne and then climb into bed and whatever happens happens"

Brooke smiles "That sounds wonderful"

"It sure does" Peyton sighs "Come on!" she says getting up and holding her hand out to Brooke

Brooke takes it and stands up "I made chocolate cake tonight too"

"Mmmm" Peyton says walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of champagne out of the wine cooler, two glasses and the chocolate cake. The two women walk down the hallway and into their room. Brooke goes into the bathroom and starts lighting candles and filling the bathtub. She puts bubble bath in it. After the tub was full both girls undress and climb in.

"This is the life" Peyton says "Sitting in the tub with the most gorgeous woman in the world sitting in it with me"

Brooke smiles "Baby, you're already going to get laid tonight you don't have to sweet talk me"

Peyton laughs "I'm not sweet talking you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world"

"No, you're pretty beautiful yourself"

Peyton sighs "Hey baby" she says softly

"Yes" Brooke says leaning back into the tub to relax more

"Let's have that baby"

Brooke pops up "Excuse me?"

"Let's have that baby"

"It takes 9 months to have a baby, Peyt"

"I know but I think we should have one now"

"Ok" Brooke says "We need to find a donor"

"Let's do it tomorrow"

"You're having a meeting, remember"

"Yes, after" Peyton replies "I'll have the meeting in the morning and be home by lunch and we can start looking"

"Peyton what in the world has gotten into you?"

"I don't want to watch our lives pass us by."

"Ok" Brooke says

"Am I rushing you?"

"No, not at all" Brooke says "You should see the bookmarked websites on my computer. Finding a donor won't be hard at all"

Peyton smiles "God, I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke says crawling down to the other end of the tub where Peyton was sitting. She straddles Peyton "Now" she whispers in Peyton's ear "I think some dirty kinky sex is in order!"

"Oh really?" Peyton asks

"Really" Brooke says leaning down and kissing Peyton "right here on the bathroom floor"

"Brooke!" Peyton says surprised

"That way we can get right back in the tub and finish relaxing"

Peyton smiles and Brooke stands up climbing out of the tub followed by Peyton. The two engage in the hottest steamy sex they have ever had. They end up with their fists in each other screaming in pleasure. When their orgasms cease the both crash to the floor trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow" Peyton says "Maybe when I come home on time we'll be able to do this more often"

"I hope so" Brooke says "But once I get fat you're not going to find me that attractive"

"Oh baby" Peyton whispers "You pregnant with our baby will be hotter than anything and I won't be able to keep my hands off you"

Brooke smiles "We'll see about that"

"No need to see about anything, baby" Peyton says "I'll be trying to screw you every night"

Brooke laughs "What is up with your language tonight"

"It's the new me"

"I guess so" Brooke says she takes a deep breath "Didn't you bring that chocolate cake in here?"

Peyton laughs "I sure did" she say sitting up and grabbing the cake

The two sit on the floor with towels over then eating the chocolate cake and drinking champagne.

"This is the life" Peyton says

"It sure is" Brooke smiles taking a huge bite of cake

"I'm exhausted" Peyton says

"Me too" Brooke replies

"We should go to bed"

Brooke smiles and stands up. She holds out her hand to Peyton and helps her up. They walk into the bedroom and climb into bed naked and together. They fall asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

The alarm goes off and Peyton hits it.

"I don't want to get up" She whines and Brooke just grunts

"Brooke" she whines again

"I'm sleeping" Brooke says rolling away from Peyton "You have to go to work"

"Ug" Peyton says

Brooke rolls over and kisses her "Sorry babe"

Peyton throws the covers off of her and climbs out of bed revealing her naked figure.

"Mmmm" Brooke says "Maybe you don't have to go to work just yet…"

Peyton smiles "Oh really" she says "What do you have in mind?"

"come here" Brooke replies "And I'll show you"

Peyton crawls back in bed and starts kissing Brooke. The two start making out when there is a soft knock on the door.

"It's me, Sawyer. Can I come in?"

Peyton jumps off the bed looking for something to put on. She sees a robe and wraps herself in it. She walks over to the door and opens it a little bit.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asks smiling at him

"Ralphie pushed me off the bed"

Peyton laughs a little "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "I just wanted to come sleep with you guys now"

"Ok" Peyton says "Go in and go to the bathroom and then you can come snuggle with Brooke while I get ready for work"

Sawyer looks at her funny "Why do I have to go use the bathroom?"

"Because I'm going to be in this one so go now"

"Ok" he says walking away

Peyton closes the door and Brooke jumps out of bed and walks over to the dresser. She grabs a pair of pajama bottoms and top. She then crawls back into bed.

"To be continued tonight" Peyton says walking into the bathroom.

"You bet" Brooke says

Brooke turns the TV on Sawyer opens the door.

"Can I come snuggle with you now?"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling "Get in here!"

Sawyer comes running in and jumps on the bed. He climbs under the blankets and snuggles into Brooke.

"How'd you sleep?" she asks him kissing him on the forehead

"Good except for Ralphie!"

"We forgot to put him in his cage last night did he have any accidents?"

"No" Sawyer says "I put him in his cage this morning"

"Good job" Brooke says "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"So what would you like to do today?" Brooke asks

"Maybe we can draw today"

"Ok"

"Or make a fort and watch movies all day"

"That sounds fun"

"Or go to the sledding park"

"Well whatever you want to do sounds good to me" Brooke says "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Nah, not yet" Sawyer says "I'm still tired" he says yawning

"Ok" Brooke says laughing "We'll just stay here a while longer"

After a little while Peyton comes walking out of the bathroom ready for work.

"You look hot" Brooke whispers

Peyton smiles "Did he fall back to sleep?"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling

"He's so sweet" She says kissing his forehead then she walks over to the other side of the bed "I'll see you after my meeting"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling and Peyton leans down kissing her

"I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke replies and Peyton walks out of the room.

Brooke settles back in and falls back to sleep. She and Sawyer sleep for an hour or so more and then they get up and head to the kitchen.

"So little man" Brooke says "What would you like for breakfast this morning?" she asks making a pot of coffee

"How about some cereal?"

"You just want cereal?"

"Yep!" Sawyer says smiling "And I really want to eat it while I watch Nick Jr."

Brooke laughs "What would your mom think about that?"

"Aw, come on, Brooke, mommy's not here!"

Brooke smiles huge "True but don't make a mess, ok?"

"Ok" Sawyer says jumping down and walking over to get a bowl of cereal. He gets the kind he wants and then heads into the living room. Brooke grabs a banana and a cup of coffee then heads out behind him.

Sawyer is sitting on the couch eating his cereal with Ralphie lying on his lap. He looks so cute. Brooke smiles.

"Brooke" Sawyer says looking at her

"Yes, honey"

"What are you going to do when I start school next year?"

Brooke sighs "Well" she says "I'll probably get a job"

"Oh" he says with a frown "What if I get sick and need to come home?"

"Then your teacher will call me and I'll come and get you"

"What if I don't want to go to school next year but I want to stay home with you?"

Brooke looks at him "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I don't want you to be alone"

Brooke kisses his head "That's very sweet of you pumpkin but I'll be fine and you need to go to school and meet new friends"

"I have lots of friends"

"And they'll all be at school with you"

"Jamie says school is boring"

Brooke laughs "Well you have a long time before you start school all day long so why don't we just enjoy today and worry about school later"

"Ok" Sawyer says

"Why don't you come finish your cereal in our bed while I take a shower?"

Sawyer hops off the couch and follows Brooke into the bedroom. She turns the TV on and helps Ralphie onto the bed. She goes into the closet and gets some clothes and then goes into the bathroom. Sawyer sits and watches one TV show and Brooke comes out all ready for the day.

"Ok, little man, you need to get dressed"

"Ok" Sawyer answers getting off the bed and heading out of the room.

Brooke makes the bed and then walks out. She walks into Sawyer's room and he's getting dress. She makes his bed while he finishes his task and then the walk out of the room and into the living room.

"What would you like to do now?" Brooke asks

"Go with me to the gym" Lucas says walking in

"Uncle Lucas!" Sawyer says running down the hallway and jumping into his arms

"Hey buddy" Lucas says picking Sawyer up and walking down to the living room

"Hey Luke" Brooke says "What are you up to?"

"Heading over to the gym to workout" He answers "Nathan's going too. He's taking Jamie and I thought I'd borrow Sawyer, if that's ok?"

"Sure" Brooke says "If he wants to go"

Sawyer climbs down and goes running down the hallway. He returns with his basketball jersey and his tennis shoes on. Brooke laughs.

"It looks like he's going with you"

"Great!" Lucas says and then he looks at her "You didn't have plans did you?"

"No" Brooke says "We were just hanging out"

"Ok" Lucas says "We'll be gone a couple of hours and I'll get him lunch. We haven't really had a lot of guy time lately"

"No, we haven't!" Sawyer says

Brooke smiles "Then go and have a great time" she says

"Thanks" Sawyer says

"Come on" Lucas says and Sawyer goes to walk towards the door. He turns around and runs full speed back towards Brooke.

"I love you, Momma Brooke" He says hugging her and giving her a big kiss

"I love you too" she says hugging and kissing him back.

He walks back down the hallway and Lucas waves at Brooke and Brooke does the same. Once the boys are gone she walks down the hall to her work room. She sits down and works on the dress she started yesterday. She needed more for the boutique because she was selling them left and right. The demand was almost too much for her to keep up with.

She worked for hours not paying attention to the time until she heard the door open.

"Hello" she heard Peyton shout

"Down here" Brooke yells back.

She hears Peyton walking down the hall and enters the room. She walks over and kisses Brooke.

"How was your meeting?"

"Great" Peyton says "Everyone was excited to get their new assignments and went right to work. I couldn't believe how easy it was to just assign people jobs. Then I looked at them all and told them I was going home and wasn't to be bothered unless there was an emergency"

"Wow" Brooke says "That's awesome! I'm proud of you"

"Thanks" Peyton says "Sawyer napping?"

"No" Brooke answers "He's with Lucas"

"Oh" Peyton says still kind of tense about everything that went down "Are they at his apartment?"

"No, the gym" Brooke says "It was ok that I let him go wasn't it?"

"Of course it was" Peyton sighs "Lucas is his uncle and they need to spend time together"

"Ok" Brooke says looking at Peyton funny

"Did you eat?"

"No"

"Want to make some sandwiches or something?"

"Sure" Brooke says getting up holding up the dress she had just finished

"That's beautiful!" Peyton says

"Thanks" Brooke says looking at it "Some woman was in the shop the other day and wanted a trendy little black dress."

"Well that certainly is a trendy little black dress"

"I hope she likes it"

"If she doesn't she's crazy"

"It's nice that your friend takes orders and sends them to me instead of trying to sell something she already has"

"They like your dresses babe"

Brooke just smiles "Let's go make some lunch"

Peyton and Brooke walk into the kitchen. Peyton gets the supplies out of the fridge and Brooke grabs the bread. They make sandwiches and sit at the counter. Brooke pulls out the lab top and pulls up a few websites.

"There are the best fertility clinics in New York." She says and Peyton looks at them. "They house the sperm and everything"

"What does that mean?"

"It's a bank and a clinic all in one. The bank is on one side and the clinic on the other"

"That's convenient"

"That's what I thought" Brooke says "And they have really good doctors, the best in fact"

"Ok" Peyton says "Let me read through this stuff"

"Sounds good" Brooke says eating

The two sit and eat and Peyton reads through the stuff as they do so.

"This office is close" Peyton says

"Yea" Brooke says "And they have a great success rate. There are a lot of good donors there too"

"You can see the donors?"

"Yea" Brooke says "They have a donor list you can preorder off of"

"Wow" Peyton says then she sighs "Where did you go before?"

"To a little clinic on the other side of town, nothing like any of these clinics but it did the job"

"Do you want to go back there?"

"No" Brooke says right away

"Ok" Peyton says "Would you like to make an appointment at this clinic?"

"Is that the New York Fertility Clinic?"

"Yes" Peyton says "Want to try it?"

"Yes" Brooke says

"Well let's call and make an appointment"

Brooke picks her cell phone up from the counter and dials the number. She talks for a few minutes and then hangs up.

"Well?" Peyton says "I'm sure they're super busy"

"They are" Brooke says "But we have an appointment on Friday"

"What?" Peyton says

"She said they are taking new patients and we have an appointment on Friday"

"We're really going to do this?"

"Yes, we are" Brooke says smiling

Both girls just sit with smiles on their faces looking through the information in front of them. They were about to take a huge step and although they were excited they were both scared too. They just hoped they could handle whatever a baby would bring to their lives and their relationship.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

"It's not like buying a new dress, you know" Brooke says looking through the book on her lap "This is going to be half the genetic make-up of our child"

"I know" Peyton says flipping the page "There are so many choices and how do we know what's good and what's not?"

The two women had been sitting in the clinic for over two hours looking at books and books of sperm donors. They had been writing down the numbers of donors that sounded interesting. They had finally made it through all the books and now were going back and reading the ones they had liked before. Peyton was getting a little antsy but Brooke wouldn't back down. She just wanted to make sure that they didn't make the wrong decision.

The nurse called the day before and told them that they should come in early so that they could start looking for a donor because if Brooke was ovulating and they had a donor they could implant her at their first appointment. Brooke was pretty sure she wasn't ovulating but she didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to try to conceive.

Their appointment was at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. They had gotten there at noon when they reopened after lunch.

"I just don't know" Brooke says "This one has blonde hair and blue eyes and is 7 feet tall and a med student but this one has dark hair and brown eyes and plays a musical instrument. How do we decide what's the best one?"

Peyton sighs "Well I have blonde hair and green eyes" she says not looking up at Brooke

Brooke had never thought about that. Peyton would probably like to see some kind of connection when she looked at their child. "Well then we should try to find a donor with blonde hair and green eyes" she offers smiling

"I have a pile of them right here"

Brooke smiles "And?"

"Well this one is an artist" Peyton says handing it to Brooke "And this one is a basketball player"

Brooke scrunches up her nose "Don't you think we have enough basketball genes in our house?

Peyton laughs lightly "Yea maybe"

"Plus" Brooke says softly "I'm kind of hoping for a girl"

Peyton looks at her

"Because we already have a son" Brooke says smiling

Peyton just smiles back

"So who are we going to pick?"

Brooke sighs "I think all of them are great choices so how about we take the ones that are available today and just pull one out?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Peyton says and then Brooke frowns and Peyton gets worried "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brooke sighs

"You can't do it can you?" Peyton asks reaching over and grabbing her hand "You can't just pick one"

"No" Brooke says honestly

"That's ok" Peyton says "Neither can I"

Brooke picks up Peyton's hand and kisses it. The two go back to reading the profiles of the donors the other picked. They started getting smaller and smaller piles. Finally they had it down to 15 donors, all with blonde hair and green eyes.

"So now what?" Peyton asks

"We look at their family history and success rate" Brooke says

"Sounds good"

The two each take some of the profiles and read them. The goal is for each of them to pick one and then they will pick out of the two.

Brooke reads and re-reads the profiles in front of her. She discards the one who have one deceased parent or has less than a 50% success rate.

Peyton also reads and re-reads the profiles she has. She discards the ones that have two deceased parents or have less than an 80% success rate.

After a little more time both women each have two profiles left.

"Ok" Brooke says "This one is an oncologist who is 35 both parents are still alive in their early 60's he has 2 sisters and 3 brothers all healthy he has blonde hair and green eyes he has 0+ blood type and a 75% success rate oh and he's 6 feet 6 inches tall"

"Dreamy" Peyton says laughing "This guy is a gym teacher he is 25 both parents are still alive in their 70's he is the youngest of 6 the only boy one sister is deceased not for medical reasons he is 7 feet tall blonde hair green eyes and has an 85% success rate he is A+ blood type"

"That's good!" Brooke says "This guy is 28 he's a police officer both parents are still alive in their early 60's he has 2 sisters and 1 brother all healthy he of course has blonde hair green eyes is 6 feet 2 inches success rate of 80% and B- blood type"

"This guy is 40 and a neurosurgeon" Peyton says "He's 5 foot 7 inches has green eyes blonde hair both parents are alive in their 80's. He's the youngest of 8, 5 girls and 3 boys. He has an 85% success rate and 0+ blood type"

Brooke sighs

"What's your thoughts?" Peyton asks sitting back in her chair

"I think the last guy sounds the best"

"Me too" Peyton says "He's the oldest but has a great success rate, a healthy family and healthy older parents."

"Yea" Brooke sighs "That's the one I was leaning towards too"

"Ok" Peyton says "Then donor 255560 is it!"

"Ok" Brooke says piling everything back on the table how they found it "Let's go sit out for our appointment"

"Sounds good"

The two women walk out into the waiting room. Brooke walks up to the window. The nurse opens the glass.

" Well" the nurse says with a smile

"I think we've decided"

"It isn't easy is it?"

"No" Brooke says

"My baby is a sperm donor baby."

"Really?" Brooke asks

"Yes" the nurse says smiling "I just decided I wanted a baby and so I had one. Had it done right here in this office. Dr. Thomas is wonderful. You'll really like him"

Brooke smiles "That's good"

"It's a big decision to have a baby but it's so worth it. I'm sure you and your partner had a hard time deciding who would carry the baby"

"No, not really" Brooke says "She has a son and I want to have a baby and carry it so she just agreed"

"That was easy. I'm Jamie by the way"

"Brooke"

They shake hands.

"I have some paperwork for you to fill out and then you'll be able to see the doctor." Jamie says handing Brooke some paperwork.

Brooke walks over and sits next to Peyton. "The nurse is really nice. She just had a baby using the clinic here"

"Oh really?" Peyton asks excitedly "Which donor did she use?"

"No" Brooke replies "I don't think that's appropriate. Plus we have a donor and I don't want to be swayed"

"That's a good idea" Peyton says

Brooke looks at the paperwork.

"Can I help you fill it out?" Peyton asks smiling

"No, It's all about my medical history"

"Ok" Peyton says looking back at her magazine

Brooke fills out the paperwork and returns them to Jamie. She then picks up a magazine and sits looking at it while holding Peyton's hand. They sit for a while when the door opens.

"Brooke Davis"

Brooke sighs and looks at Peyton "Ready?"

"Sure am" Peyton says with a huge smile on her face

"Ok, then" Brooke replies standing up and walking towards the door

"Hi, I'm Kathy"

"Hi, Brooke and this is my partner, Peyton"

Kathy shakes both their hands "Nice to meet you both. Follow me and I'll get you situated in the examining room"

"Thank you" Brooke says following her

They walk into a room and the nurse hands her a gown. "You'll need to put this on and sit on that table. Dr. Thomas will be in with you in just a few minutes"

"Great" Brooke says taking the gown and then nurse exits the room.

She strips down and puts the gown on. She then sits on the table tapping her fingers on her knees.

"Relax" Peyton says softly moving the chair over and grabbing Brooke's hand

"What if I can't have another baby?"

"Don't think like that"

Brooke takes a deep breath "I just scared"

"It's going to be ok" Peyton says kissing her "I promise you"

Just then the doctor walks in "Hello, ladies" he says with a huge smile on his face "I'm Dr. Thomas"

"Brooke" she says holding out her hand "And this is my partner, Peyton"

"It's really nice to meet both of you"

"Nice to meet you too" Peyton says

Brooke just smiles at him

"Do you understand how the process works?"

"Yes" Brooke sighs "I've done this once before"

"Oh so you have a baby?"

Brooke frowns "No"

The Dr. Thomas looks at the two women confused Peyton clears her throat

"Brooke was attached and went into labor. The baby died"

"I'm so sorry" he says taking her hand "That must have been horrible"

"It was" Brooke says "But I'm ready to try again"

The doctor smiles at her "That's great"

"I'm going to have you go into the bathroom and pee on this stick to see if you're ovulating and then while we're waiting I'm going to give you a physical exam"

"Ok" Brooke answers getting off the table and taking the stick. She walks out of the room and to the bathroom across the hall. After a few minutes she returns. She gets back on the table and the doctor exams her. He helps her sit back up.

"You're in perfect condition. Your uterus is in the right position and there is no scarring"

"Really?" Brooke asks

"Really" Dr. Thomas replies "I don't see any reason you shouldn't be able to carry a baby to term"

Brooke sighs "That's great news"

"Sure is" Peyton says

There's a knock at the door and Kathy walks in handing the doctor the results of the ovulation test.

"Oh it appears you're ovulating too"

Brooke looks confused "Are you sure?"

"Yes" he answers

"Hum" Brooke says "I thought it wasn't this week"

"Well if you're not ready we can wait until next month"

"No" Brooke says a little sharper than she meant too "No, let's do it today"

"Ok, then" Dr. Thomas says smiling

He walks out of the room and returns with a tray. He has Brooke lay back and Peyton holds her hand. After a few moments and a little discomfort to Brooke he emerges from under Brooke's gown.

"You'll need to lay here for 15 minutes." Dr. Thomas says "And I'll see you in a few weeks to confirm whether or not you're pregnant"

"Ok, thank you" Brooke says laying there

The doctor leaves the room and Peyton leans in and kisses Brooke hard on the lips.

Brooke smiles at her "What was that for?"

"Our lives are about to change"

"I know" Brooke says

"You ok with that?"

"Sure am" Brooke says squeezing Peyton's hand

"We could be conceiving a baby right now"

"I know" Brooke says putting her free hand on her stomach

Peyton reaches up and places hers on top of Brooke's

"I just wish it didn't take so long to find out"

"I know baby" Peyton says "But in a few weeks we'll know and we'll go from there"

"What if it's negative?"

Then we wait until next week and try again"

Brooke sighs "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Ok" Brooke says looking out the window

They sit in silence and Peyton just holds Brooke's hand. After what seemed like forever Kathy the nurse walks in.

"Ok, ladies" Kathy says "Brooke, you're free to get dressed and head home"

Brooke nods her head "Thank you"

Kathy just smiles as she walks out the door. Brooke doesn't move and that alarms Peyton.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous" she says "Maybe it hasn't been enough time"

"It's ok" Peyton says "They wouldn't have told you it was time if it wasn't"

"Yea, I guess" Brooke says and Peyton helps her off the bed. She quickly gets dressed and they leave the office.

"That was a long day" Peyton says grabbing Brooke's hand as they sit in the back of the towncar

"Yes, it was" Brooke says looking out the window holding her free hand on her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Peyton asks

"Yes, but I'd like to just go home and be with Sawyer" Brooke replies

"Ok" Peyton says and her cell phone starts ringing.

She answers it and starts having a work conversation with the person on the other end of the line. Brooke just stares out the window and before she knows it their home. They walk into the apartment building and ride the elevator in silence. Finally they are back in their apartment and Brooke sits on the couch.

"You should put your feet up and rest" Peyton suggests with a smile

So Brooke does that and Peyton looks at her.

"Hey" she says "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine"

Peyton lifts her legs and sits down putting her legs on top of her. She strokes Brooke's legs up and down and looks at her.

"No, you're not fine" she says sighing "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

A tear escapes down Brooke face "I'm just scared that something will happen again"

"Baby, don't be afraid! You can sit here on this couch the entire 40 weeks and I'll take care of you so you'll never have to leave so nothing can happen"

Brooke smiles at her "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" she asks trying to add humor

"I'll get you bedpans and help you sit on them and empty them myself"

Brooke leans in and kisses her softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton says

"Where's Sawyer?" Brooke asks

"I'm not sure" Peyton says "I don't know what he and Lucas were going to do today"

"Oh" Brooke says with a sad tone

"Do you want me to call Lucas to bring him home?"

"No, I just thought he'd be here"

"Me too actually" Peyton says "I'm surprised they're not. How about we order some food and let that baby start growing in you"

Brooke smiles and Peyton gets up to get her phone. She orders them some food and returns to the living room to see Brooke sleeping. She smiles and covers her with a blanket. She sits and the other end of the couch and falls asleep herself.

Peyton was awakened by the ringing of the bell. She gets up quickly and walks towards the door. She opens it.

"Sam" She says smiling

"Hi, Ms. Peyton" he replies "You're pizza's here"

"Oh, I forgot about that" she says laughing "I dozed off on the couch."

Sam smiles "Well pizza reheats nicely if ya don't want it now"

Peyton smiles "Yes, it does" she slips him some money

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" She says and Sam turns to go

As the elevator opens Sawyer and Lucas walks off and Sam gets on.

"Mommy!" Sawyer yells running over and hugging here

"Hey baby" She says "How was your day with Uncle Lucas?"

"Good" Sawyer answers "We went to the park and played hockey"

"Oh fun" Peyton says "Well why don't you go clean up we're going to have some pizza"

"Where's Brooke?"

"She's asleep in the living room so be really quiet when you walk through"

"Ok, mommy" Sawyer says turning to look at Lucas "Thanks Uncle Lucas I had a lot of fun"

"You're welcome buddy!" Lucas says "I love you"

"Love you too" Sawyer says running to hug him

They hug and Sawyer walks away.

"So how'd it go today?" Lucas asks when Sawyer is out of ear shot

"We won't know for a few weeks"

"How's Brooke?"

"Nervous"

"Well just remember how you felt and you have to remember she lost a baby too"

"I know" Peyton says "But everything we do…"

"Stop" Lucas says "She has a right to be nervous about this one"

"I know"

"Be supportive"

"I will"

"Ok" Lucas says "I love you"

"Love you too" Peyton says "Enjoy practice"

"As always" Lucas says smiling and walking towards his apartment

Peyton shuts the door and walks towards the kitchen. She gets some plates and napkins and drinks and walks into the living room. Brooke is still sleeping and Peyton smiles. Sawyer walks out and kisses Brooke softly on her forehead. That motion woke her up.

"Hey baby" Brooke says smiling at him

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Sawyer says looking at his mom

"It's ok" Brooke says "I'm starving and I wanted to see you anyway"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

"Buddy, it's ok!" Brooke says "Get some pizza and come snuggle with me"

The little family spends the afternoon together having fun and watching movies. It was getting late.

"We should probably think about dinner" Peyton says looking at the clock "I can't believe we sat here all day and didn't do anything"

"We spent time together" Brooke says "That's the most important thing to do. We haven't do that in a long time"

"Yea, it was nice" Peyton says "Are you guys hungry?"

"I'm not" Brooke says "I'm kind of tired"

"Me too" Sawyer says yawning

Peyton laughs "Well then I guess I better put you two to bed"

Sawyer laughs and hops off Brooke's lap and looks at her.

"Are you coming momma?" He says looking at her

Brooke smiles "Of course" she says getting off the couch

"Will you carry me?" Sawyer asks

"No!" Peyton says jumping off the couch

"What's wrong mommy?"Sawyer asks looking scared

"Nothing" Peyton says "And I'm sorry I snapped at you sweetheart. Brooke just isn't feeling good today so I'll carry you to your room"

"Ok" Sawyer says sighing

The three go down the hallway and into Sawyer's room. Peyton helps him get into his pajamas and tucks him into his bed. Brooke reads him a story and then kisses him on the forehead. The two women walk out and into their bedroom.

"I'm so tired" Brooke says

"Well rest is good"

"I know" she says yawning

Peyton kisses her "You should go to bed"

"What are you going to do?"

"Will it bother you if I watch TV?"

"No" Brooke says

"Then I'll snuggle into bed with you"

"Great"

The two women get ready for bed and then settle in for the night. Brooke falls asleep and Peyton dozes off later to the TV program she was watching.

Time seemed to drag on and on and on. Days seemed like weeks and weeks seemed like months. The two couldn't wait until the time came for Brooke to take a test. The two were a little testy even at times.

Finally the day came. Brooke was sound to sleep in bed when Peyton shook her rapidly.

"What?" Brooke snaps because she hated being woke up

"Get up" Peyton says

"Leave me alone" Brooke snaps rolling over

"No" Peyton says "You need to pee on a stick"

"I'll do it later" Brooke says "When I'm ready to get up"

"Brooke!" Peyton snaps "Please get up"

Brooke rolls over and looks at Peyton "Why does it matter if I do it now or if I do it in an hour when I'm ready to get up?"

Peyton looks at her "Don't you want to know?"

"Yes and no" Brooke says "If it's positive then yes I want to know if it's not then no"

Peyton sighs "I thought you'd be more excited"

Brooke sighs "I'm sorry" she says "I want to be excited but I'm just scared"

"I understand that and so am I" Peyton says "But we need to know."

"Ok" Brooke says climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Peyton jumps out of bed and runs after her.

"Peyton!" Brooke says "Do you really want to watch me pee?"

"Sorry" Peyton says with a sad look on her face "I'm just excited" she adds walking out of the room and sitting on the floor right in front of the bathroom door.

Brooke pees on the stick and sets it on the back of the toilet. She washes her hands and crawls back into bed.

"It will be ready in five minutes" Brooke says

Peyton just sits on the floor looking at the clock. She knew how Brooke was feeling. She had been there once herself when she was trying to conceive Sawyer. She never told Brooke but it didn't take the first time and she had to do it twice to get Sawyer. She wishes she could do something to make Brooke feel better but she couldn't until she looks at the test and finds out what she has to deal with.

Five minutes pass and Peyton gets up off the floor and walks over to the bed.

"Do you want to check it with me?"

"No" Brooke says "You look and tell me"

Peyton sighs and walks into the bathroom. She picks up the stick and takes a deep breath. She couldn't look… She was too nervous but she knew she'd have to. She looks down and in that minute she wasn't sure how she felt or how Brooke was going to feel about the news.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

Peyton sighs and walks into the bathroom. She picks up the stick and takes a deep breath. She couldn't look… She was too nervous but she knew she'd have to. She looks down and in that minute she wasn't sure how she felt or how Brooke was going to feel about the news.

"MOMMY!" Sawyer says running into the bedroom causing Peyton to look up from the stick.

"What's wrong?" Peyton shouts from the bathroom

"I'm threw up in my bed!"

Peyton sighs and puts the stick back on the toilet and walks out. She sees Brooke holding Sawyer on her lap rocking him back and forth.

"What happening, baby?" Peyton says walking over and climbing on the bed next to them

"I just woke up and I threw up all over!" Sawyer says

Peyton looks at him and he did have throw up even on himself.

"Oh poor baby" Peyton says looking at Brooke

"He's burning up" Brooke says

"Maybe he has the flu?" Peyton says

"Mommy, I have to go potty"

Brooke jumps off the bed and rushes him into the bathroom. He sits on the toilet and starts pooping diarrhea.

Brooke sighs "He's got the flu alright" She says

Peyton comes walking in and notices that Brooke is not looking at the stick at all. She's attending to Sawyer.

"I'll go strip his bed and get him some new pajamas" Peyton says

"When he's done I'll give him a quick shower and wash him off"

"Thanks"

"Momma" Sawyer says looking at her "My belly hurts really bad and I hurt"

"Where do you hurt baby?"

"All over my body"

"Oh honey it's going to be ok"

He finishes on the toilet and Brooke gives him a quick shower to wash the puke off. She lifts him out of the shower and wraps him in a towel. Then she picks him up and carries him into their bedroom. Peyton walks in with his favorite pajamas.

"Here you go" She says handing them to Brooke

Brooke quickly puts Sawyer into his pajamas

"How about I take you to the couch and you can lay there and I'll make you some toast?" Brooke says kissing him softly on the forehead

"Ok" Sawyer says in his sad little voice

"We should probably get him a pail to throw up in" Peyton says

"Good idea" Brooke answers picking Sawyer up and heading out of the room.

Brooke gets him settled on the couch and walks into the kitchen. Peyton follows her.

"You didn't even look at the stick!" She says and Brooke looks at her

"I'm sorry" Brooke says "I'm a little busy trying to take care of Sawyer"

"I know that" Peyton says "But don't you want to know"

Brooke sighs "Ok" she says "You looked at it. What does it say?"

Peyton walks over to her and Brooke stiffens. Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke kissing her softly.

"Just know that I love you so much and I want to spend my life and have a family with you"

Brooke turns away from Peyton to grab the loaf of bread "It was negative, wasn't it?"

Peyton turns her around to look at her "I'll make Sawyer's toast. I want you to go look at the stick"

Brooke sighs and rolls her eyes "Fine, if it will make you happy I'll go look at the stick" she says handing Peyton the bread and walking out of the room.

Brooke walks down the hallway and back into their bedroom and then into the bathroom. She grabs the stick and sits on the edge of the bathtub. She just sits there and holds the stick in her hand. She couldn't look down and she couldn't bring the stick up to her eyes.

She sits there for a few minutes contemplating how she's going to deal with the news of not being pregnant if that's what the stick says. She didn't know if she'd be able to be excited about trying again if they had too. She didn't know if she'd be ok.

Peyton walks in and sits down next to her. "You still haven't looked?"

Brooke just shakes her head no.

"Well I remember spending a lot of time in the bathroom when I was pregnant but to you really want to start now while you're still feeling good? You're going to stare at these walls enough when the morning sickness kicks in"

Brooke looks at her "What?"

"Look at the damn stick, Brooke!" Peyton say grabbing it out of her hand and holding it up in front of Brooke's face

Brooke takes a deep breath and then looks at the stick. Her face turns into a huge smile.

"It's positive!" She says almost as a whisper

"Yes" Peyton says smiling "It's positive!"

"We're having a baby" Brooke says almost in surprise

"Yes" Peyton says

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton "We're having a baby!" she says with a huge smile on her face

Peyton smiles "Yea, we are"

Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton hard on the mouth, only pulling away to catch her breath.

"It worked!" Brooke says smiling

"Yes, it did" Peyton says "Yes, it did"

Brooke gets up and pulls Peyton up and starts jumping up and down "We're having a baby, we're having a baby!"

Peyton just laughs "Yes, we are"

Brooke kisses Peyton again and then hugs her and kisses her again. They are pulled out of their moment by Sawyer.

"What are you two doing?" He asks standing in the doorway looking at them confused "I thought you were going to make me some toast?"

Brooke smiles and walks over and picks him up "We're sorry buddy! Come on and we'll make you some toast"

Brooke turns and smiles at Peyton. Peyton smiles back and takes Brooke hand. They walk into the living room. Brooke puts Sawyer on the couch again and walks back into the kitchen. She puts some bread in the toaster and allows her hands to wander to her mid section. She didn't hear Peyton walk in so she jumps a little when she feels Peyton's hand over hers. Brooke entwines their fingers and keeps them resting on her belly. Peyton kisses her softly on the neck and the toaster pops the bread up. Peyton gently rubs her thumb over Brooke's mid section before walking away to grab a plate. Brooke puts a little butter on the toast and puts it on the plate. She and Peyton return to the living room where Sawyer has fallen asleep. They both sit down.

"Do you think I should call the doctor?" Peyton asks

"No" Brooke says "I think he just has the flu. Let's give him 24 hours and keep an eye on his temperature if it gets too high then we'll worry"

"Sounds like a good idea" Peyton sighs smiling at Brooke

"What?" Brooke says

"You're glowing!"

"I doubt that!" She says "We just found out!"

"Are you excited?" Peyton asks

"Of course" Brooke says with a huge sigh "But I'm also nervous. I'll be glad when we hit 12 weeks"

"You'll just take it easy until then"

"Well I have to take care of Sawyer"

"No, we have to take care of him. We're in this together and I'm hardly working now"

"I know" Brooke says smiling "It's been nice"

Peyton smiles at her "Well I guess we're going to be confined to the house today"

"Yea" Brooke says "I guess so"

"What should we do?" Peyton says

"I need to work on some dresses" Brooke says "I have a few orders I need to complete"

"Ok, I can sit in here with Sawyer if you want to go work for a while"

"Sounds great!" Brooke says getting up and kisses Peyton as she walks out of the room

Peyton picks up her iPad and goes through her e-mails and then listens to some mp3s that were sent to her from work. After she takes care of all of that she turns the TV on and watches the morning news. She was bored so she gets up and heads down the hallway to Brooke's studio. She opens the door to see Brooke sitting at her sew machine working hard.

"Hey" She says walking closer to her

"Hi" Brooke says spinning around on her chair "Everything ok?"

"Yes" Peyton sighs "Sawyer is asleep and I'm bored" she says with a pout

Brooke laughs "Oh poor baby!" she says "How can I help?"

"I don't know" Peyton pouts more and walks across the room to straddle Brooke. "Do you have any ideas?"

Brooke smiles "Yes!" she says laughing "You can help me make these dresses!"

Peyton frowns "I can't sew!"

"Oh" Brooke frowns "Then no I don't have any ideas"

"That's too bad" Peyton says leaning down and kissing Brooke's neck. "Because I was sure you could think of something"

"Oh really?" Brooke says tipping her head back and Peyton starts lightly sucking on her neck "Mmmm" she moans

"You like that?"

"Mhmm" Brooke says

Peyton smiles and kisses her more.

"Baby" Brooke says softly "I have to work on these dresses"

Peyton just keeps kissing Brooke all over. Brooke sighs because she can tell Peyton isn't going to stop.

"I want to taste you" Peyton says into Brooke's ear

"Mmmm" Brooke groans as Peyton grabs her lips and sucks on them

"I need to taste you" Peyton breaths into Brooke's ear

Brooke is trying so hard to fight the urge to let Peyton have her then and now. She really needed to get the dresses made.

"Mommy!" Sawyer screams through the house and Peyton pulls away

"Ug!" She says "I'm sorry baby"

"It's ok!" Brooke says with a smile "I really need to work on these and plus we should take things easy until we see the doctor."

"Oh" Peyton says looking shocked "I didn't think about that! I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you"

"Baby" Brooke says kissing her "Don't worry about it. I'm just nervous"

"Ok" Peyton says "We'll chill for a while"

Sawyer comes walking into the room "Mommy, I was calling for you" he says pouting

"I'm sorry sweetheart. What do you need?"

"My belly hurts really bad and I'm kind of hungry"

Peyton laughs "Ok, come one little man, I'll get you something to eat" she says walking over and picking him up.

"Bye momma" he says as they walk out

"Bye baby" Brooke says turning back to her work.

For the rest of the day Brooke worked on completing the dresses she needed to make and Peyton took care of Sawyer. It was a long day and a few changes of clothes but it was finally done and both women were getting ready for bed.

"My back is sore" Brooke says rubbing her lower back

"Come here baby" Peyton says patting the as she sits down

Brooke walks over and climbs onto the bed and Peyton starts rubbing her back.

"That feels good"

Peyton smiles and just keeps rubbing.

"How was Sawyer's temp when you put him to bed?"

"99.8 and he said his belly didn't hurt too much anymore"

"I bet he feels a little better since he spent all day puking and pooping"

"I know" Peyton says "His little but was red. I put cream on it."

"Poor baby" Brooke says "We should have put him in here"

"You don't need to get sick" Peyton say rubbing Brooke's back softly

"But he might need us"

"Then he'll come in" Peyton says

Brooke sighs "Ok" She says "Thanks for rubbing my back"

"You're welcome" Peyton says kissing her softly

Brooke lays down and pulls the covers up. Peyton looks at her.

"What?" Brooke says kind of snappish

"May I?" she asks pointing to Brooke's midsection

"May you what?"

"Touch your belly?"

Brooke starts laughing "I don't care"

Peyton pulls down the covers and pulls up Brooke's top. She kisses Brooke's midsection softly and then she lays her head down on it.

"Hello little one" she says softly "I'm your mommy" she looks up at Brooke "Oh, we have to talk about that"

"Talk about what?"

"Well Sawyer calls me mommy and you momma but maybe you'll want this baby to call you mommy and me momma or me Peyton"

Brooke gives her a funny look "This baby is not going to call you Peyton. You're her mother just as much as I am."

"Her?" Peyton says giving Brooke a funny look

"Wishful thinking"

"I see"

"It doesn't matter to me what our children call either of us. We're their parents and that's all that matters. This baby will call us whatever Sawyer does because he or she will copy him so mommy and momma are fine"

"Ok" Peyton says "I just don't want to overstep my boundaries with this baby"

"Will you stop it" Brooke says "This is our baby! We will make the decisions together. He or she is just growing inside of me but when he or she comes out it's going to be up to both of us to raise him or her"

"I'm not really sure how to do this because I don't want to upset you"

Brooke rolls her eyes "Stop it!" she says again "We're going to do it together!"

"Ok" Peyton says kissing her midsection again before resting her head there

Brooke reaches down and softly strokes Peyton's hair. "I'm so excited and nervous and happy and scared and worried and…"

"I know" Peyton says "I know but we're going to do this together you just said so yourself so we'll be happy together scared together worried together… we'll do it all together"

"I'm glad I have you"

"I'm glad I have you, too"

"Peyt" Brooke says yawning

"Yes" Peyton says

"Sleep there"

Peyton smiles "I'd love too"

Peyton gets comfortable by covering up. She covers Brooke up and then lays her head back on her midsection. Brooke rubs Peyton's hair again and when she falls asleep Peyton entwines their fingers and kisses them.

"I love you two so much" Peyton says thinking Brooke was asleep

"I love you three so much" Brooke says softly in a sleepy voice.

The two drift to sleep in their loving embrace with happiness and excitement and the next chapter of their love story about to begin. What could be better than that?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

"Honey, I'm so sorry" Peyton says rubbing Brooke's back as she vomits into the toilet

Brooke wipes her mouth on a towel "Don't talk to me" she snaps

"Honey" Peyton says rubbing her back

"Don't honey me" Brooke says turning back to the toilet throwing up again

Peyton sighs. She knows being pregnant isn't pleasant especially in the first trimester. She just didn't think Brooke would be this crabby. Then again if she was throwing up every morning, noon and night she would probably be crabby too. Brooke didn't just have morning sickness she was sick all day long. She could barely keep anything down. Peyton felt so bad for her. She wished there was something she could do to help her but she couldn't so she just tried to be supportive.

Brooke finished puking again and lays on the bathroom floor.

"I feel like death" She says looking at Peyton "I'm sorry I snapped at you"

"It's ok, honey"

"No, it's not!" Brooke shouts with tears running down her face.

Peyton looks and Brooke is sobbing. She takes a deep breath. The emotions with Brooke weren't that fun either. She wondered how everyone put up with her for the nine months she was pregnant.

Brooke looks at Peyton again "Are you going to leave me?" she says through her tears

"No" Peyton says "I would never leave you"

Peyton hears a cell phone ringing from their bedroom "I'll be right back"

Peyton walks out and answers the phone "Hello" she says with a sigh

"_Hi Peyt" the voice from the other end of the line says "Is Brooke there?"_

"Hey Rach" Peyton says

"_What's wrong?" Rachel says hearing it in Peyton's voice_

"Brooke is sick"

"_Again?"_

"Yea" Peyton says

"_Oh I feel so sorry for you. She's such a baby when she's sick. Do you need a break?"_

"No" Peyton says "Thanks for asking"

"_You're welcome" Rachel says "Let Brooke know I called"_

"Sure will" Peyton says hanging up and walking back into the bathroom.

"Who was that?"

"Rachel"

"Oh I'll call her later"

"That's what I told her" Peyton says walking over to her and sitting down "How about I help you back to bed?"

Brooke sighs "Ok"

Peyton helps her into their bed and Brooke sighs.

"I'm really sorry" she says

"It's fine" Peyton says but she was tired. She wanted to be a good partner but she was struggling "Do you want something to eat"

"No" Brooke says

"I have to go to work today"

"I know" Brooke says

"I thought I'd take Sawyer with me"

"No, I can keep him"

"It's fine" Peyton says "You aren't feeling well"

"I'm never feeling well these days"

"Hopefully after the first trimester you'll feel better"

"Hopefully" Brooke says "I'm going to sleep for a little while"

"Ok" Peyton sighs "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for work"

"Ok"

Brooke rolls over on her side and dozes off to sleep. Peyton sighs and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. Within 25 minutes she is dressed and ready to go. She walks out and looks at Brooke sleeping. She smiles at her beautiful girlfriend. Then she sighs praying that everything will get better. Peyton leans over and kisses her softly. Brooke rolls over and looks at her.

"Hey" Brooke says

"Hi baby" Peyton says smiling at her "How are you feeling?"

"Better actually" Brooke says smiling at her

"Are you hungry?"

Brooke sits up and sighs "Yeah, I am"

"How about I make you some breakfast?"

"No, that's ok" Brooke says "You want to go to work and I'd really like a hot shower before I eat"

"I have an hour before my first meeting so if you want to go ahead and take a shower I'll make some breakfast and then we can all eat together"

"That sounds nice"

"Great" Peyton says smiling

Brooke gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. She stops and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks horrible. Instead of getting fat she looks like she's getting thinner. She sighs and takes off her clothes and climbs into the hot shower. Peyton walks out into the kitchen and Sawyer was sitting there.

He looks at his mom and rolls his eyes "How's Momma?" he says

"She's not feeling good again today"

"What's wrong with her?"

Peyton and Brooke had decided that they weren't going to tell anyone about the baby until they had their first ultrasound so Sawyer didn't understand why she was so sick.

"She's just sick honey"

"Maybe she should go to the doctor" Sawyer says like duh mommy

"She's going to go to the doctor next week"

"Why are you waiting so long? You make me go right away"

"I know but Brooke needs to wait"

Sawyer sighs "I just want Brooke to feel better so she can play with me again"

Now Peyton sighs "I know sweetie and hopefully she'll feel better soon"

"Ok"

Brooke walks into the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sawyer looks at her "Brooke" he yells "You're out of bed today!"

Brooke smiles "Yeah" she says "I'm feeling a little better today"

"That's great!" he says "can we play?"

Brooke sighs "Let's get through breakfast first and then we'll see"

"Ok" he says with a smile

Peyton has made pancakes, sausages and bacon. "What would you like sweetheart?" she say smiling at Brooke

"Let's try some pancakes"

"Ok" Peyton says serving Sawyer and Brooke both up some breakfast. She gets them something to drink and then sits down herself.

"Sawyer you're going to go to work with me today" Peyton says as she takes a drink of her coffee

"But I don't want too" Sawyer says whining "I want to stay with momma!"

"I know but Brooke isn't feeling 100 percent better yet so you have to come with me"

"What if I promise to watch movies all day and not ask Brooke for anything?"

Peyton laughs "What about when you need to eat?"

"I will eat cereal out of the box"

"What if Brooke throws up all over the bed?"

"Then it would be good that I am here to help her"

Peyton laughs

"And what about Ralphie, mommy?"

Peyton frowns "I didn't think about him" she sighs "I guess doggie daycare"

"Well then you take him to doggie daycare and I'll stay home and take care of momma!" Sawyer says matter of factly looking at Peyton

Brooke looks at her and Peyton gives her a look that says 'a little help please'

"Sawyer" Brooke says "Do you really want to see me throw up?"

"I can handle it!" He says looking sternly "I am the man of the house!"

Peyton and Brooke both start laughing

"Yes, you are baby!" Brooke says and she shrugs at Peyton

Peyton sighs "Ok" she says "You can stay home with Brooke but I am going to call Brooke's phone every ½ hour to check on you guys and you better answer"

"We will" Sawyer says

"Ok" Peyton says taking a drink of her coffee and standing up "I'll see you guys tonight. I have meetings most of the day but when the last meeting ends I'll head home" she adds walking over and kissing Sawyer on his head "behave!"

"I will mommy!" he says smiling

She kisses Brooke "Call me if you need anything"

"Will do" Brooke says "have a good day, sweetheart"

"You too" Peyton says grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door

"Um, mommy" Sawyer says

Peyton turns to look at him "What honey?"

"You forgot something"

"What?" She says

"Ralphie"

Peyton sighs "You know what" She says "He'll be fine here. He goes potty on the mats and you can feed him"

"But we have to walk him to poop"

"We'll walk him tonight" Peyton says looking at her watch "I have to go"

"Bye" Sawyer says "love you"

"Love you too" Peyton yells walking out of the apartment

Sawyer turns and looks a Brooke with the biggest smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Brooke asks cleaning up the breakfast dishes

"Because mommy's gone and we can jump on the beds and have lots and lots of fun today!"

Brooke smiles. When she was the 'nanny' she let Sawyer do all sorts of things he wasn't supposed to do but now that she's his 'mom' she doesn't know if that's such a good idea.

"Please, momma" he says looking at her "I promise I won't tell'

Brooke smiles again. Peyton and the others always talk about how one of their parents would let them do things the other would.

"Ok" Brooke says "But we have to clean up all the messes we make!"

"Deal" Sawyer says smiling then he looks at Brooke very carefully

"What?" Brooke says looking at him

"Why are you so sick?"

Brooke sighs "What do you mean?" she asks trying to play it cool

"You throw up every single day and you lay in bed all the time and I think something is wrong with you!"

"I'm ok" she says walking over and hugging him

"Promise?" he asks

"Promise" she says smiling

"Then let's go play!" he says with the biggest grin on his face

Brooke smiles "Ok, let's go"

Sawyer runs down the hallway into Peyton and Brooke's room he jumps up on the bed and then he turns quickly to look at Brooke.

"Maybe you should just sit and watch today because I don't want you to puke all over me!"

Brooke starts laughing "Maybe I want to jump on the bed" she says hopping on

"Fine but if you puke you have to clean it up cuz I warned you"

Brooke laughs again and Sawyer jumps on the bed while she sits on it and watches him. She knew better than to jump up and down but breakfast was sitting well in her stomach so she figured it would be ok.

Sawyer jumps and jumps and jumps and he laughs and laughs and laughs. Brooke laughs with him. It felt so good to laugh. Finally, Sawyer crashes to the bed and Brooke tickles him.

"Momma, stop!" he squeals and Brooke just keeps tickling him.

"Please, please momma stop!" He squeals again

Brooke tickles him one more time and then she crashes to the bed next to him. He jumps on her belly and he starts tickling her. Brooke starts laughing hard. Sawyer tickles and tickles her.

"Sawyer, get off her now!" Peyton yells from the doorway

Sawyer stops in his tracks and jumps of Brooke quickly. He starts crying. Brooke sits up and wraps her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks holding Sawyer looking anger at Peyton

"Well I called your cell phone and no one answered so I got worried and came right home!" Peyton says a little angrily back

"I'm a grown up, Peyton and I guess you should have called again because we were just playing and why did you yell at Sawyer?"

Peyton's eyes narrow "You know why!" she says

Brooke kisses Sawyer on his forehead "Why don't you go pick out the next thing you want to do and I'll be right there sweetheart" she says putting him down

Sawyer just gets down and walks out the door pass his mother. He doesn't look at her or anything. Peyton sighs.

"Great!" she hisses "Now he's mad at me"

"That makes two of us then" Brooke says getting up and making the bed

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brooke says rolling her eyes at Peyton

"You're sick!" Peyton says "You should be in bed!"

"No, I'm pregnant not sick and I'm feeling really really good today so I don't feel like being in bed!"

"Oh so the day I go to work you decided to feel better?"

Brooke starts laughing "Yes, Peyton" she hisses "I have been making myself sick the days you've been home just to make our days miserable and the minute you left I stopped making myself sick!"

Peyton sighs "I'm sorry that was silly"

"I feel good" Brooke says "I can't help it it's a day you're at work!"

"I know" Peyton says sighing

"And my phone is in the kitchen and I forgot that you were going to be calling every ½ hours and Sawyer and I were playing"

"Yes" Peyton says "It looks like you were letting him jump on the bed"

"So" Brooke hisses

"Well I don't allow that"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that"

"So why would you let him?"

"Because I can" Brooke snaps "Aren't you missing some meetings or something?"

"I cancelled them"

"That was silly" Brooke says

"I didn't know what was going on here"

"Well you should have called Sam and asked him to come up and check on us instead of rushing home"

"I was worried about you and why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you yelled at Sawyer!" Brooke snaps

"He was sitting on you!"

"So what!" Brooke says

"Well you're pregnant and I just don't think he should be doing that!"

"I will not let this pregnancy interfere with my relationship with Sawyer"

"I will not allow you to take unnecessary risk!"

"Excuse me?" Brooke says

"You will not put that child in danger!" Peyton says pointing at Brooke stomach

Brooke's eyes narrow and hatred fills her face and she throws the pillow down she is holding and walks out of the room. Peyton stands there and takes a deep breath. She then walks out of the room. She walks into the living room where Sawyer is sitting on the couch.

"Where did Brooke go?"

Sawyer doesn't answer

"Sawyer Nathan Scott!"

Sawyer just sits there and Peyton walks over and picks him up. She spanks him hard on the bottom and he starts crying

"Go to your room!" She yells at him putting him down

Sawyer runs with all his might down the hallway crying hysterically

Peyton sits down on the couch and starts crying. She can't believe that she just spanked Sawyer. She has never spanked him before and she didn't know where Brooke was either. She just sat and cried.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there but the door opened and Brooke walked back in. Peyton wipes her eyes and looks up.

"Where were you?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke

"Where's Sawyer?" Brooke asks

"In his room"

"Why?"

"I spanked him and sent him there"

Brooke's mouth drops open "What in the hell has gotten into you?" she asks walking down the hallway

She walks into Sawyer's room. He was laying on his bed sound to sleep. She walks over and kisses him softly on the head and then walks back out.

"Is he ok?" Peyton asks

"He's asleep"

"He didn't have lunch" Peyton says

"Well I guess he'll eat when he gets up" Brooke says walking into the kitchen

Peyton gets up and follows her in there

"Where did you go?"

"For a walk" Brooke snaps "Is that ok with you or is that an unnecessary risk?"

Peyton sighs " I deserve that"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know" Peyton says

"I can't believe you hit Sawyer"

Peyton starts crying again "Either can I"

Brooke just shakes her head.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks

"Going to make dinner"

"I can do that" Peyton says through her tears

"I have it under control"

"Are you going to talk about earlier?" Peyton asks

"No" Brooke snaps "I don't want to talk to you about it!"

"Brooke"

Brooke turns around and looks at Peyton "You know, Peyt" she sighs "I am not going to live the next 9 months like this. Just because you paid for this baby doesn't mean you can tell me how to live my life"

Peyton's face drops "How could you ever think that I would say anything based on the fact that I paid for the procedure?"

"Well you act as if you own my uterus and my fetus!"

Peyton huffs "There is it" she says

"There's what?"

"The truth of the matter"

"Excuse me?"

"You just said it all with your words"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Brooke huffs

"You just called the baby yours. You didn't say ours you said my!"

"Oh whatever, Peyton!" Brooke huffs "I told you I wanted to have a family with you and I don't know what the hell happened to you today but you're being a bitch today!"

"You did not just call me a bitch?!"

"Yes, I did" Brooke says

"You are ungrateful!" Peyton says

"Ungrateful!" Brooke hisses

"Yes!" Peyton says "You have been nothing but whiny and emotional and sick for weeks now and I've been so supportive and helpful and you're going to call me a bitch?"

"Well I'm so sorry that this pregnancy is such an inconvenience for you!"

"I didn't say that!" Peyton hisses back

"Oh whatever, Peyton!" Brooke shouts "You had the nerve to tell me that you weren't going to allow me to do something. I'm sorry no one tells me what I am and am not allowed to do!"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Yes, you did!" Brooke says "Well don't worry your precious investment will be safe because I won't do anything without your permission"

"Brooke, stop with the money issue already!" Peyton snaps "It has nothing to do with the money! I could care less I don't want anything to happen to the baby!"

"And you think I do?" Brooke says "Sawyer was just sitting on my belly tickling me! He wasn't hurting me and he wasn't hurting the baby"

"I know" Peyton says

"But you yelled at him, then yelled at me and then spanked him?"

Peyton shakes her head yes.

"That makes a lot of sense to me" Brooke says chopping lettuce

"I'm sorry"

"That's nice" Brooke says

Peyton just looks at her. The apartment door opens and Rachel and Lucas come walking into the kitchen!

"You little sneak!" Rachel yells and Brooke turns to look at her "You're pregnant!"

"What?" Brooke says

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Rachel squeals

Brooke sighs "Yes, I am"

Rachel squeals again! "Oh my God! This is so wonderful!" Rachel says running over and hugging Brooke. Then she pulls away "You don't seem very happy about this"

Lucas looks at Peyton "Did we come at a bad time?"

Peyton just sighs.

Rachel looks at Brooke "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brooke says "Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"No, that's ok" Lucas says "Rachel came home from work and she was ranting and raving that she thought you were pregnant so we thought we'd come over and ask but I think we came at a bad time"

"Really, it's fine" Peyton says

"You two don't seem very happy"

"It's been a long journey so far" Peyton sighs

"Oh yes because I've had pregnancy sickness and I've been a pain in Peyton's ass!" Brooke hisses

Lucas and Rachel look at each other.

"Well, we have plans tonight so we're going to get going" Lucas says "We'll have to celebrate soon" he adds walking towards the door and then turning around to look at the girls "How come you guys didn't tell us about the baby?"

"We were waiting until next week" Peyton says

"Why?" Lucas asks

"Because that's our first appointment and the 12 week mark"

"Oh" Lucas says "Well congratulations, girls!"

"Thanks" They both say as Rachel and Lucas walk out of the apartment

Lucas sighs and looks at Rachel "They sure do fight a lot"

"I know" Rachel says "I worry about them"

"Me too" Lucas says "I mean Brooke makes Peyton so happy but then they have so many arguments I wonder if it's worth it"

Rachel sighs "Brooke is very hard to handle when she's pregnant. She was a mess the last time. Peyton's going to need a lot of patience if they're going to make it."

Lucas sighs "I'm just tired of walking into their arguments"

"All couples fight, Luke"

"We don't" He sighs

"True" Rachel says with a pause "Don't take this the wrong way but we're nothing like Peyton and Brooke."

"I know" Lucas says "They are so deeply in love yet they're still trying to figure things out"

"Exactly" Rachel sighs "Exactly"

The apartment door opens and Peyton walks out Lucas and Rachel turn to look at her

"I thought I heard you two out here"

"We're going out to dinner" Lucas says

"Ok, because I wanted to make sure you two knew you were more than welcome to stay for dinner"

"Thanks but we really do have plans"

"Ok" Peyton says "Have fun"

"Thanks" Rachel says as the elevator dings.

Lucas and Rachel get on the elevator and Peyton walks back into the house. She hears Sawyer talking to Brooke so she pauses.

"Mommy hit me today" he says

Brooke sighs loudly "She gave you a spanking she didn't hit you, baby, there's a difference"

"It hurt"

"They're supposed to hurt, sweetie"

"Mommy's never done that before"

"I know" Brooke says

"I didn't like it"

"I know. Why did she give you a spanking?" Brooke asks

"Because I wouldn't talk to her"

"Well why wouldn't you talk to her?"

"Because she's mean"

"Why do you think she's mean?"

"Because she yelled at me for tickling you"

"She was just worried because you were sitting on my belly and you know I've been really sick lately and she just didn't want you to make me sick"

"I would never make you sick!"

"I know that sweetie" Brooke says "Your mom was just scared because we didn't answer the phone"

"They have plans" Peyton says walking into the kitchen hearing enough of the conversation

"Oh ok" Brooke says chopping up carrots

"What are you making?" Peyton asks

"Spaghetti is what Sawyer wants"

"Ok" Peyton sighs "well since I cancelled all my meetings today I have a ton rescheduling to do and things to take care of"

"That's fine" Brooke says

"Sawyer, why don't you come hang out in the living room with me?" Peyton asks

"No thank you" Sawyer says "I'm going to help momma"

"Fine" Peyton says walking out of the room

Peyton is on to phone the while Brooke and Sawyer are making dinner. Brooke has turned the radio on and she and Sawyer are dancing around the kitchen cooking and laughing. Peyton finishes her phone call and walks to the doorway. She smiles when she sees Sawyer on Brooke's hip stirring the spaghetti sauce. Then a twinge enters her heart. She keeps putting walls between her and Brooke. Why does she do that? Why does she overact about everything? She sighs and walks into the room.

"Can I help?" she asks softly

"Thought you had work to do" Brooke hisses

"I finished and thought I could help out"

"The table needs to be set" Brooke says

"I can do that" Peyton answers getting the plates and things she needs. She walks over and sets the table and then goes over and takes Sawyer from Brooke. "Why don't you go and watch TV until dinner's done?"

"Ok" Sawyer says pouting but runs off

Brooke continues to stir the sauce. Peyton walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. Brooke tightens but Peyton doesn't let go.

"I'm scared" Peyton whispers into Brooke's ears

Brooke doesn't say anything

"If you lose this baby I'm scared that I'll lose you" Peyton whispers softly "I don't want you to slip away from me. I don't want to lose you. I can't. I won't make it. I won't be able to handle you pulling away from me, laying in bed for days, weeks, months. Sawyer can't handle that. We can't lose you, Brooke"

Brooke sighs and Peyton rests her chin on Brooke's shoulder

"I'm sorry about today" Peyton sighs "I don't know how to handle this. I don't know how to just express my feelings first. I just blow up and after thinking about it I figure out the real issue but I've already made a mess of things. I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt again because I thought losing Lydia was the end of the world but it wouldn't even touch the amount of pain I would feel if I lost you"

Brooke turns around "You have to stop this, Peyton!" she says "I can't spend the rest of my life like this." She sighs and turns back towards the stove

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton asks fear filling every inch of her body

"It means that you need to stop thinking that I'm Lydia and you need to talk to me and you need to stop being explosive!"

Peyton let's go of Brooke and backs away "Or what?"

"There is no 'or what'" Brooke says

Peyton doesn't know what to say Brooke looks at her. "You need to go talk to Sawyer"

Peyton walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sawyer is coloring at the coffee table.

"What are you doing buddy?"

"Coloring" Sawyer says not wanting to get another spanking

"What are you coloring?" Peyton asks sitting down on the couch behind him

"Cars"

"That sounds nice" Peyton sighs "Come here"

Sawyer stands up and climbs onto the couch next to Peyton. Peyton wraps her arm around him.

"I'm sorry" She says kissing his head "I'm so sorry I spanked you, baby"

Sawyer looks at her "Why did you do it mommy?"

"Because I was upset and I was scared because Brooke was gone and you wouldn't answer me"

Sawyer looks at her "I was mad at you for yelling at me. You yell at me a lot now and you're mean to me a lot"

Peyton looks at him with surprise in her eyes "I am?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "You tell me to get away from momma all the time and you take me away from her and you won't let me sleep with you guys ever."

Peyton sighs "I'm sorry honey"

"Why can't I play with momma anymore?" Sawyer asks

"Sweetheart, you can"

"You never let me" Sawyer says with tears in his eyes

Peyton hugs him and kisses him on the forehead. She realizes she's letting the baby control her life and she's pushing the two people she loves the most away.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I spanked you and I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I keep you away from Brooke"

Sawyer hugs his mom tight. "It's ok mommy" he says kissing her

Peyton hugs him tightly and kisses him "I love you, little man"

"I love you too" he says "Now can I go help momma finish dinner?"

"Of course" Peyton says putting him down

Sawyer runs into the kitchen.

"Hey momma" he says

Brooke turns around "Hi baby"

"I'm back to help you"

"Great" Brooke says "How about you get the salad dressing out of the fridge and put the salad on the table"

"Ok" Sawyer says doing what she asks

Brooke smiles at him. She sure does love him. Peyton walks out.

"Anything I can do?" she asks with a smile

"If you want wine with dinner you can grab a bottle"

"Ok" Peyton says walking over to the wine fridge getting a bottle out. She opens it and sets the bottle on the table to rest.

Brooke quickly puts the pasta, sauce and meatballs, and garlic bread on the table. Everyone sits down. Brooke makes Sawyer and herself a plate and Peyton makes herself one. Everyone starts eating.

"Did you reschedule your meetings?" Brooke asks taking a sip of water

"Yes" Peyton says "I'll be conducting them all tomorrow"

"Good" Brooke says

"Yes" Peyton says "There are some things I really need to take care of"

"What are you plans for tomorrow?" Peyton asks

"I'm not sure" Brooke says "I guess we'll see how I feel"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Can I stay with momma?" Sawyer asks

"Sure" Peyton says "If it's alright with Brooke"

"Of course it is"

"Great. I'm going to be late tomorrow night" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke replies

"So don't hold dinner for me"

"We won't" Brooke says

Everyone continues eating not much more was said. Peyton cleans up the dinner dishes and settles into her study to finish her work. She pauses to listen to Brooke and Sawyer. They are laughing so loudly from the living room. She gets up and walks out to see what they are doing.

Brooke, Sawyer and the coffee table are covered in paint. Brooke is holding Sawyer down painting his face and he is laughing with all of his heart. Peyton smiles at the sight.

"What are you two doing?" She says walking further into the room

Sawyer and Brooke both freeze in their tracks and looks at Peyton like deer in the headlights.

"She started it" Sawyer says pointing at Brooke

Brooke smiles softly "Tattle tail" she says laughing

"It looks like you two have had quite a lot of fun tonight"

Sawyer smiles "We did"

"Well I think it's time for little boys covered with pain to have a bath!"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Do I have too?"

"Yes" Brooke says "It's getting late"

"Ok" Sawyer says getting up and taking his paintbrush with him. He goes to hug Brooke and then paints a line down her face.

"Sawyer Scott!" Brooke says

Sawyer just starts laughing and Brooke grabs him

"You little stinker!" she says "Give me a hug"

Sawyer gives her a hug and hands her is paintbrush. He walks over to his mother and takes her hand. Brooke gets up and cleans up the mess they have made. She is washing the paintbrushes out when Sawyer comes back out in his pajamas.

"Mommy says I have to go to bed"

Brooke turns around "Yes, it's bedtime baby"

"You're still covered in paint" he says laughing

"I am" Brooke says "I need to take a shower"

"Well mommy said I had to come tell you good night"

Brooke puts the paintbrushes on a towel to dry and she turns to walk over to Sawyer.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in little man"

Brooke and Sawyer walk down the hallway and into Sawyer's room. Peyton's sitting on Sawyer's bed waiting for him. Sawyer runs and jumps into bed.

"Will you listen to the store with us too?" He asks looking at Brooke

"No, honey" she says "I need to get cleaned up"

"Ok" he says pouting

Brooke walks over and kisses Sawyer on the head

"Good night baby" She says

"I love you" Sawyer says

"I love you too" Brooke says walking out of the room

After about an hour Peyton walks into the bedroom and finds Brooke laying in bed reading a book. She laughs a little because Brooke doesn't read.

"You were in there for a long time" Brooke says looking up

"Yea" Peyton says "I just sat watching him sleep. I feel bad because he thinks I'm trying to keep you from him"

"You are" Brooke says

"I didn't realize I was"

"Well now you do so you'll have to be more careful"

"Yea, I will" Peyton sighs "I'm going to go take a shower"

"Ok" Brooke says looking back at her book

"What are you reading?"

Brooke holds it up and Peyton looks at it

"Didn't you read that the first time you were pregnant?"

"No" Brooke says "I was too busy waiting tables and trying to have enough money to take care of my baby"

"Oh" Peyton says

"Yeah" Brooke says "I found it in the bookshelf so I thought I'd read it"

"Ok" Peyton says walking back into the bathroom and Brooke goes back to reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. Peyton returns a little while later and climbs into bed with Brooke.

"Want to watch some TV?" Peyton asks not really tired but wanting to be with Brooke

"You can if you want" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "Are you still mad at me?"

"No" Brooke says

"Then why the cold shoulder?"

"I'm not giving you a cold shoulder I just don't want to watch TV"

"What would you like to do?"

"Read this book"

Peyton sighs "Ok" she says grabbing the remote from the nightstand and turning the TV on. The two sit there quietly reading and watching TV. After a little while a cell phone buzzes. Peyton looks at Brooke.

"It's not mine" She says "Mine's on ring"

"Oh" Brooke says throwing back the covers

"Where is it? I'll grab it for you?" Peyton says smiling and jumping out of bed

"It must be in the bathroom, I guess"

Peyton walks into the bathroom and returns with Brooke's cell phone and hands it to her.

Brooke hit the button on the top and the message is displayed on the screen.

_Hear you're pregnant again. Rachel talks a lot when she's drunk. This should be our baby. We were going to do this together. I'm still willing to… XO Emma_

Peyton watches as Brooke's face goes white as a ghost

"Babe, what is it?"

Brooke just hands Peyton her phone. Peyton reads it. She doesn't know how to reply.

"Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"I don't know" Peyton says looking at Brooke "This text really upset you. I can see it on your face. Should I be worried?"

Brooke looks at her "Worried about what?"

Peyton looks down "What Emma's offering?"

Brooke sighs and takes her phone back from Peyton. She puts it on the nightstand along with her book and turns the light off.

"We're not having this discussion again" she says turning away from Peyton

"Brooke"

Brooke turns to look at Peyton

"I need reassurance, please" Peyton sighs

Brooke sits up and looks Peyton in the eyes "there is nothing to worry about… nothing. Emma was my past. You're my future. You know that"

"But you're really mad at me" Peyton says

"I'm not mad at you" Brooke sighs "We just need to stop fighting about everything"

"I'll try"

"Ok and so will I"

"I'm sorry about today"

"Me too" Brooke says smiling leaning over and kissing Peyton trailing down her neck to her favorite spot

"Brooke" she whispers

"What?" Brooke whispers back

"I'm too nervous can we wait until after the doctor's appointment?"

Brooke sighs "The first night I'm feeling frisky and I'm denied!"

Peyton laughs "I'm sorry baby"

"It's ok" Brooke says kissing her "I love you"

"I love you too"

Brooke lays down and Peyton turns the TV off spooning her. Brooke falls asleep quickly and Peyton lays wide awake worrying about that text from Emma. She just hoped she could get her act together so Brooke doesn't take her offer…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

"Peyton" Brooke whispers

Peyton moves a little but doesn't wake up

"Peyton" Brooke whispers again

"Mmmm" Peyton whines

"Peyton!" Brooke yells shaking her

"What?" Peyton moans sitting up and looking at her

"I need some"

"Need some what?" Peyton says

"You know"

Peyton's eyes open widely

"Come on" Brooke says "Don't you miss my taste?"

"Brooke!" she snaps looking at the clock "It's 3 in the morning"

"I know" Brooke whines "But I'm awake and I'm horny and I really really really want to ride your face"

"Brooke!" Peyton says again

"Please" Brooke whines "I'm so horny! Are you going to make me take care of myself?"

"Brooke Davis!"

"Stop saying my name and start doing something!" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her. She's never seen Brooke like this.

"Please baby please"

Peyton smiles "Ok baby"

"Be fast" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her "You are being so demanded!"

"I'm horny and my girlfriend won't touch me!"

"I'll touch you baby" Peyton says moving towards her.

Peyton crawls onto of Brooke. She leans down and grabs Brooke's lips. She kisses Brooke passionately!

"Mmm" Brooke moans as she starts grinding her lower half at Peyton

"Be patient" Peyton laughs

"Just because you can go weeks without sex doesn't mean I can and I'm pregnant and that makes you twice as horny and I'm dying to feel your tongue"

Peyton doesn't waste any time. This is going to be fast and dirty she can tell. She crawls under the covers and pulls Brooke's panties off. Brooke parts her legs and Peyton smiles. She lowers her mouth and licks the length of Brooke. Brooke moans and Peyton does it again.

She licks Brooke a few more times before parting her lady business. She takes her tongue and circles Brooke's clit.

"Oh Peyt" Brooke moans looping her fingers in her hair and moving her hips up and down.

Peyton keeps licking until Brooke is wet. She then moves down and licks the wetness up.

"Mmmm" Brooke says

Peyton doesn't waste any time and enters two fingers into Brooke. She uses her tongue and fingers to bring Brooke quickly to an orgasm. Brooke shakes in pleasure and then crashes onto the bed.

"Oh thank you baby" Brooke says as her breath returns to its normal speed

Peyton kisses her softly "You're welcome. Now can we go back to sleep?"

"No!" Brooke says "I wanna taste you"

"Baby, I'm tired and I have a meeting in the morning"

Brooke pouts "Fine!" she says

"I'll tell you what tonight Sawyer is staying with Nathan and Haley we can have a couple's night"

Brooke pouts more "But I want you now!"

"I know sweetie but I'm too tired and I'll let you do all the things you like to do tonight if you go to sleep now"

"Fine" Brooke sighs rolling over and throwing her arm around Peyton "But I get to be in control tonight"

Peyton laughs "Aren't you always in control?"

"True" Brooke smiles and kisses her before settling in "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton says dozing off to sleep

It had been a few days since Emma's text and Brooke was trying very hard to give Peyton a piece of mind. She just hoped it was working.

The two slept in each other's arms until the alarm went off and Peyton got out of bed.

"Don't go to work" Brooke whines

"I have to" Peyton answers "I have a meeting"

"Stupid meetings!" Brooke pouts

"You're acting like a 2 year old"

"I know" Brooke says "I just want you to stay home with me"

"I think we were spending too much time with each other and that's why we have been fighting so much. Since I've been at work we've been getting along much better I think"

"I guess" Brooke sighs

"Oh stop" Peyton says smiling "I'll only be gone half a day today"

"Ok" Brooke smiles and then rolls over dozing back off

Peyton laughs and walks into the bathroom. She gets into the shower and gets ready for the day. She comes out and sits on the bed to put her shoes on.

"Haley is going to pick up Sawyer sometime this morning"

"Oh I could drop him off there"

"She said she has some errands to run and would just swing by"

"Sounds good" Brooke says "When he gets up we'll pack his stuff"

"Sounds like a great plan"

"Ok, I'll see you tonight" Brooke says climbing out of bed

Peyton smiles at her

"What?" Brooke says

"Nothing" Peyton smiles "I'm just thinking about you with a baby bump!"

Brooke smiles and rubs her stomach. "Yea well just remember that when I'm fat!"

"You'll be absolutely beautiful sweetheart"

Brooke smiles "I hope so"

"I can't wait until tomorrow" Peyton smiles

"Me either" Brooke replies "12 week mark and our first ultrasound"

Peyton smiles as she gets up and walks over to Brooke. She puts her hand over top of hers and kisses her softly.

"I'm so excited" she whispers into her ear

"Me too" Brooke kisses her softly back

"I better get going" Peyton says "I'll see you later today"

"I love you" Brooke says and Peyton smiles

"Love you too baby" she says walking out of the room.

Brooke walks into the bathroom and takes a shower she then gets dressed and goes out to make breakfast. Sawyer comes walking out.

"Good morning" Brooke says smiling

"Hi" Sawyer says

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks

"Ralphie pooped on the floor"

"He did" Brooke frowns

"Yes and it smells"

"Did you clean it up?"

"Yes" Sawyer says "We should see if Gran wants a dog"

Brooke laughs "Don't you like Ralphie?"

"Yes, but he likes being outside and gets mad when he's in the house for a long time. I think he'd like Gran's place better"

"Well maybe we should get a place with a yard"

Sawyer looks at her funny "And move away from Uncle Lucas?"

"I don't know. It might be fun to have a house with a yard"

Sawyer's eyes get huge "That would be fun" he says smiling

"Who knows" Brooke says smiling "Come eat your breakfast and then we'll take Ralphie for a quick walk"

"Ok" Sawyer says climbing up on one of the chairs at the bar.

Brooke serves them up breakfast and comes around to sit next to Sawyer to eat. They eat breakfast talking about different things. Then they get ready and take the dog for a walk. When they get back Brooke helps Sawyer pack his bag for his sleepover.

"Hey momma" He asks

"What sweetie" Brooke asks turning to look at him

"Are you and mommy sending me away so you can fight without me here?"

Brooke looks at him "Why would you ask that?"

"Well you two have been fighting a lot and mommy had been really mean lately"

"I'm sorry we've been fighting a lot but I think we're going to be a lot better now that mommy's going to work once in a while. Sometimes grown-ups need a break from each other"

Sawyer laughs "I understand that!" he says "I need a break from grown-ups sometimes"

Brooke laughs "Oh is that so?"

"Yes" He says smiling at her

"Don't worry your mom and I are not going to fight tonight!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling "Can I take my favorite blanket tonight?"

"Of course"

Sawyer smiles and folds it up. The doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it!" He says jumping off the bed and running down the hallway "Who is it?"

"Aunt Haley" Haley says through the door

Sawyer opens it and Jamie and Haley walk in.

"Hey" Jamie says smiling "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure am" Sawyer says

Brooke comes walking down the hallway with his suitcase.

"Hey Brooke" Haley says smiling

"Hi Hales" Brooke says putting the suitcase down "I could have brought him over to you"

"Oh I know but Jamie and I were out and about so it's no big deal. Peyton says you guys will pick him up tomorrow afternoon sometime"

"Ok" Brooke says "Sounds great. Thanks!"

"Well we're going to go to a movie so we better get going"

"Have fun" Brooke says

Sawyer walks over and hugs Brooke "Bye mamma. Love you"

"Love you too angel face" she says kissing him "Bye" she says to Haley and Jamie

Everyone leaves and she grabs her iPad and goes to sit on the couch. She gets on pinterest and searches baby's room. She smiles at all the different ideas. She rubs her stomach wondering if she had a boy or a girl in there.

Would they paint the nursery pink or blue? Would they think out of the box and paint it orange or yellow. A huge smile crosses her face as she repins ideas to her wall. Would they do a theme or just decorate the way they liked? She wasn't sure but she knew she couldn't wait until it was time to do that.

She researches breast milk vs. formula and cloth diapers vs. disposable. So many things to consider and so many decisions to make. She decides to settle in and read for a while. She falls asleep reading and that is how Peyton finds her when she gets home.

Peyton stands over her looking at her smiling. She covers her up and then sits on the end of the couch. Brooke wakes and looks at Peyton sitting there reading.

"Hey" she says rubbing her eyes

"Hey baby"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so sweet and I didn't want to disturb you"

"You could have. I must have just fell asleep reading"

Peyton gets up and crawls over on her knees to kiss Brooke.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Peyton asks smiling

"You" Brooke says

Peyton laughs "I was thinking more on the lines of going out or eating in"

"Well first I'd like to start with you and then maybe go out later"

"Brooke" Peyton says but Brooke doesn't give her a chance say anymore. She grabs her lips and kisses her hard.

"Peyt" She whispers "I need you"

"I need you too" Peyton whispers back

Peyton pulls Brooke onto the floor on top of her. Brooke kisses Peyton hard. Peyton opens her mouth and Brooke slides her tongue in. Their two tongues dance with each other. They kiss until they need to pull away for air.

Brooke leans down and kisses Peyton's neck. She sucks on it softly.

"Mmmm" Peyton moans

Brooke continues kissing and sucking and licking Peyton's neck and ears. Peyton moans and moves her hips towards Brooke. Brooke smiles.

"Get on the couch" Brooke says softly as she slides off of her

Peyton goes what Brooke says. She sits on the edge of the couch looking at Brooke. Brooke crawls between her legs and slowly unbuttons Peyton's shirt. She lets it fall to the couch. She takes both of Peyton's breasts in her hands kneading them while looking Peyton in the eyes. Peyton reaches up and undoes her bra letting it fall to the ground. Brooke smiles at her and then leans down kissing around her breast softly. Peyton moans and pushes her chest towards Brooke.

"What do you want baby?" Brooke says seductively

Peyton just looks down at Brooke and Brooke smiles wildly as she takes one of Peyton's breasts. She licks her nipple softly and Peyton moans. It had been a while and her senses were heightened. Brooke licks and suckles Peyton breast while Peyton moans and starts thrusting her hips towards Brooke.

"Just relax" Brooke breaths lightly

Brooke plays with Peyton's breasts for a few more minutes and then starts kissing down her body. She reaches the top of her skirt and smiles before going down to Peyton's ankles. She kisses up her leg and pushes her skirt out of her way. She loops her fingers in Peyton's underwear and pulls them off. She then lays Peyton on her back and spreads her legs apart.

Peyton is dripping wet and Brooke loves it.

"You're soooo wet baby" Brooke says as she licks Peyton

"Mmmm" Peyton moans

Brooke toys with Peyton's clit with her tongue for a few moments until Peyton was moaning loudly. Peyton reaches down and wraps her hands in Brooke's hair. Brooke moves down and sticks her tongue inside Peyton, licking her while moving around. Peyton starts riding Brooke's face trying to get some friction on her clitoris.

Brooke laughs a little and moves her tongue to the place of Peyton's desire. As she licks Peyton's clit up and down and back and forth she inserts two fingers. She finds Peyton's g-spot and massages it with the tips of her fingers. Peyton is moaning and thrusting to match Brooke's movement. They both continue and Peyton starts to speed up. Brooke matches her and can feel her tightening around her fingers.

"Oh baby" Peyton moans "Don't stop, please don't stop!"

Brooke works faster and feels Peyton tightening around her and cum all over her fingers. Peyton shakes riding her orgasm as long as she can. Brooke slows down to help her. After a few minutes, Peyton is lying lifeless on the couch and Brooke pulls out of her sucking her fingers clean. She then moves to the couch and Peyton lies on her legs.

"Wow" Peyton says entwining her fingers with Brooke's

Brooke leans down and kisses her "Glad you enjoyed it"

The two sit there for a few minutes just enjoying each other until Peyton hears Brooke's stomach grumble.

"You hungry baby?" She says looking up at her

"A little" Brooke says

"Well how about you go get ready and I'll take you out to a fancy dinner?"

"Or we could order in and then take a hot bath together"

Peyton smiles "whatever you want to do"

Brooke can tell that Peyton really wants to go out and have a couple's night

"Let's go to dinner" Brooke says smiling "What should I wear?"

Peyton gets a huge smile on her face "Something short, low cut and sexy so I can stare at you all night"

Brooke's eyes get huge "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Peyton says "We've been cooped up in this house too long and I want to look at my hot sexy woman while I eat dinner"

"Then you better wear something equally as sexy so that by the time we get home we're both hot and bothered"

"Sounds like a great idea" Peyton says getting up "Come on let's go get ready"

The two women quickly get ready to go out to dinner. Brooke puts on the shortest, lowest cut red dress she owns. She pulls her hair up and puts on the highest pair of heels she owns. She walks out and Peyton's mouth drops.

"Wow" She says looking at Brooke

"Too much" Brooke asks

"Not at all" Peyton says smiling "You look amazing!"

Brooke smiles "Thank you"

Peyton stands up to reveal her dress. She is wearing a very short green dress with each side of her hair pinned back and a pair of high heels on. Brooke was distracted by her long legs.

"I love when I can see your legs!" Brooke says

Peyton smiles "I love when I can see that much of your skin!"

Brooke walks over and grabs Peyton's lips with her own. The two share a very passionate kiss.

"Come on" Peyton says "If we don't leave now we won't eat tonight"

The two go down and get in the waiting car. They sit and talk the entire way to the restaurant. Brooke smiles when they pull up outside her favorite Italian restaurant.

"I love this place!" Brooke says leaning over and kissing Peyton

"I know" Peyton smiles at her

The two get out of the car and go inside pass the line to the table waiting for them in the corner.

"Your usually bottle of wine?" The waiter asks

"No, not tonight" Peyton says "Something sparkling and non alcoholic will be fine"

"Of course" the waiter says walking away

"You can drink" Brooke says

"No need to" Peyton says smiling

Brooke smiles back and the waiter returns with a bottle of sparkling apple cider and pours each woman a glass before setting in the bucket and leaving a basket of bread.

"What are you going to have tonight?" Peyton asks looking at the menu

"Probably veal parmigiana" Brooke says "It's my favorite"

The waiter returns "Have you two decided?"

Peyton looks at Brooke who nods her head.

"Yes we have" Peyton says looking at Brooke before ordering for both of them "We'll both have the veal parmigiana with salads"

"Excellent choice" The waiter says smiling "I'll bring your salad right out"

"Thank you" Peyton says

"Is it weird for you when I order for you?"

"No" Brooke says

"Well you looked like it was ok"

"It is"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling "So what did you do today?"

"Googled baby rooms"

Peyton smiles at her "And good ideas?"

"Tons!" Brooke says "I can't wait until we find out if it's a boy or a girl so we can start shopping and decorating"

Peyton looks at her funny

"We are going to find out right?"

"Of course" Peyton says smiling

"Then why the funny look?"

"I'm sorry" Peyton says "I was just thinking"

"Think about what?" Brooke says

Peyton sighs "What if it's a girl?"

"Then it's a girl" Brooke says

"You'll be ok with that?"

"of course" Brooke says reaching over and grabbing Peyton's hand "Baby, I'm ok! This is an exciting time! I'm not sad at all"

Peyton smiles "Ok" She says let out the breath she didn't know she was holding

"I was thinking we'd turn the room next to ours into the nursery. The one I used to have"

"That's a great idea" Peyton says

Brooke sits quietly for a minute and Peyton can tell something's on her mind. The waiter brings the salad and each woman gets themselves some. Then Peyton looks at Brooke.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing" Brooke says

Peyton laughs "I know something's on your mind"

Brooke sighs "I was just thinking about a yard for Ralphie"

"You want to get rid of Ralphie?" Peyton asks

"No!" Brooke says "I was just thinking how nice it would be for him to have a yard to run around in"

Peyont looks at her "Yea I'm sure he'd enjoy that" she says a little confused

"Yea" Brooke says taking a bite of her salad

The two sit and eat for a few minutes then Peyton looks at her

"Do you want to move?" She asks and Brooke looks up from her plate

"I don't know" Brooke says

"You want a house, don't you?"

She smiles a little "The thought has crossed my mind" she answers honestly "A yard for the kids and lots of space, not cleaning poop off Sawyer's floor… it might be nice"

Peyton smiles at her "Brooke, if you want a house just say so and we'll get one"

Brooke looks at her "That easy?"

"That easy" Peyton says

"We're not going to discuss what a bitch the commute would be for you and how you've lived next to Lucas' forever and you like your building because you can have everything delivered to you?"

"No" Peyton says

"Are you sick?"

"I don't think so" Peyton says

"Why are you agreeing to this so easily?" Brooke asks

"Because I've thought about it myself" Peyton says

"You have?"

"Yes" Peyton says "We kind of toyed with the idea once and now with a baby on the way I've been thinking about it. There's some nice suburbs or we could even move further into the country."

"Wow" Brooke says

"We can start looking when we get home"

"Peyton, why are you being so agreeable about this?"

"Because I want to raise the kids in a home like I grew up in with two parents and a neighborhood and a swing in the backyard. I've always wanted that. Lydia didn't want to leave the city and when she was left I threw myself into my work so I let that idea go. If you're truly interested in a house then let's look for one"

"Sounds wonderful" Brooke says smiling

The waiter brings their dinner.

"Looks wonderful" Brooke says

"Sure does" Peyton replies

"Can I get you two anything else?"

"Not right now" Peyton answers "Thank you"

"You're welcome" the waiter answers walking away

The two women eat sharing conversation while they do. They finish their meal and share a dessert. Then the two headed home. When they got home both women pull out their iPads and started looking for house.

"Where do you want to live?" Peyton asks

"I guess it doesn't really matter to me" Brooke sighs "I mean you're my family so wherever you are I'll be happy"

Peyton sighs "How would you feel moving by my mom and dad?"

Brooke looks at Peyton "That's a long commute, honey"

Peyton sighs again "I'd only come into the city when I have too"

Brooke's mouth drops open "Peyt, you want to quit working?"

"Sort of" Peyton says "I thought I'd open a small office in Buffalo. I thought that we could get a space together. You could design some days and I could work there other days."

"Are you sure that would make you happy?" Brooke says

"I have very capable people who want to run my office and can do it with their eyes closed. They are young, hip and can party all night long. They will do great at the job. They'll send my stuff via our iPads and I'll approve what I need to approve. I've been doing this forever and I think it's time to enjoy my life and my family"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan"

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks "I don't want to move you away from your life here and have you resent me"

"I think moving to Buffalo is a great idea"

Peyton smiles "Ok"

Brooke crawls over to where Peyton is sitting and takes her iPad.

"It's late, baby" She whispers into her ear "How about we hire a realtor tomorrow and go take a hot bath right now?"

Peyton smiles at her "That sounds like a wonderful idea"

Both women get up and head into the bedroom. Brooke heads into the bathroom and runs a bath. She added bubbles and lit some candles. Then she walks back into the bedroom to see Peyton walking out of the closet naked.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Brooke was walking over to her

Peyton's blushes "Brooke" she says shyly

"What are so you uncomfortable when I say things like that to you?"

"I guess I'm just not used to it" Peyton shrugs

"Didn't Lydia say those things to you?"

"Not really" Peyton says

Brooke sigh "Well you better get used to it because I'm going to spend the rest of my life saying things like that to you"

Peyton smiles and kisses Brooke softly "Why don't you get naked so I can say things like that to you"

Brooke laughs "I'll be right there"

Peyton nods and heads into the bathroom and Brooke takes off her clothing. She looks at her midsection. She rubs her hands over it and smiles.

"Are you coming?" Peyton asks

Brooke smiles and walks towards the bathroom

"There's my beautiful baby" Peyton says as Brooke walks in "What were you doing?"

"I was looking at my midsection in the mirror"

Peyton smiles "You're still super skinny baby"

Brooke pouts "I know" she says sadly "I want that huge baby bump!"

"Give it time, you'll have it"

"I know" She says climbing into the bath "I can wait for the doctor's appointment tomorrow"

"Me either" Peyton says with a smile

The two women wash each other and lay in each other's arms while relaxing in the bath. After a while they get out and snuggle into bed. Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke and Brooke settles into Peyton both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

The alarm rings the next morning and both women get up and get ready to head to their first doctor's appointment. They are very quiet waiting to see what the doctor is going to say. They head downstairs and get into the car waiting for them.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Really good" Brooke says smiling

"How about we go to breakfast after our appointment?"

"That would be great" Brooke says looking out of the window

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brooke says "Just anxious

"I can understand that"

The car pulls up in front of the doctor's office and the two get out. Brooke goes up and signs in while Peyton gets a seat. The two wait looking at magazines.

"Brooke Davis" the nurse says from the doorway

Brooke sighs and gets up. Peyton follows her.

"Hello" the nurse says with a smile

"Hi, I'm Brooke and this is Peyton"

"Hello" The nurse says with a smile "I need to weigh you"

Brooke frowns "Ok"

The nurse points to the scale and Brooke steps on

"110" She says with a smile "Now I have to measure your waist"

The nurse measures it "23" she charts it "Ok, follow me"

Brooke and Peyton follow the nurse down the hall and into a room

"The doctor will be with you shortly"

"Thank you" Peyton says and Brooke gets on the table

The two just sit waiting. After a few moments the door opens.

"Well well" Dr. Thomas says walking in "You're a fertile one!" he says smiling

"I guess so" Brooke says smiling back

"You're very lucky you conceived on your first try"

Brooke smiles "We're excited"

"Well let's have a look here" He says pulling the machine over by Brooke "Peyton, you'll want to come stand on her right so you can see"

Peyton stands up and walks over grabbing Brooke's hand.

"I'm just going to lift your shirt and squirt a little gel on your stomach."

"Ok" Brooke says smiling

The doctor does it and then puts the transducer on the gel. He runs it around a little and a sudden sound fills the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat" the doctor says smiling pointing to the screen "Here's your baby's head, tummy and back" he says

"Wow!" Brooke says

"You're 12 weeks exactly" the doctor says "It's April 2nd today so that makes your conception date January 8th. Let me get the calculator and see when you're due"

The doctor does some things and then smiles "You're due September 30th.

"Wow" Brooke says smiling

"I can't wait!" Peyton says

"Well let's take another looks so we can get some pictures" The doctor moves the transducer around "Oh my" he says

"What?" Brooke asks panicked

"Well here's the head, tummy and back of the baby I just showed you but look here" the doctor says pointing to the screen "Look's like this little one was hiding something from my view at first"

"What was he hiding?" Peyton says

"See this shading here?" the doctor says pointing

"Yes" Brooke and Peyton both answer

"Well it looks like baby A is on top of baby B"

Peyton looks at the doctor "Excuse me" she says

"It looks like we have twins here!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

Peyton looks at the doctor "Excuse me" she says "Did you just say we're having twins?"

Dr. Thomas smiles "Yes, you two are having twins"

Brooke looks at Peyton "Twins?" she says almost panicked

Peyton takes a deep breath "It's going to be fine, honey" she says kissing her softly on the forehead while her insides are screaming in panic

"In two appointments I'll be able to tell the sex of the twins if they're in the right positions"

"Great!" Peyton says while Brooke just lays there staring at the screen

"Everything looks perfect and on track. The only thing is that multiples can cause more risks so we'll have to monitor you more closely and run more tests as the pregnancy progresses."

"Ok" Brooke says "Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it"

"Just keep doing what you're doing now and don't cancel appointments"

"I won't" Brooke says

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Thomas asks

"Nope" Brooke and Peyton says at the same time

"Well if you do feel free to call me"

"Ok, thank you" Peyton says

"Stop at the desk to make an appointment in three weeks" he says as he walks out

Brooke looks at Peyton "We're having twins"

"Yes, sweetheart, we are"

"Peyton" Brooke says "I have two babies growing inside of me"

Peyton laughs a little "Yes, Brooke, you do"

"What are we going to do with two babies?"

"Raise them" Peyton says laughing again

"Peyton!" Brooke yells "This is not funny! Two babies. TWO! One two" She says holding up two fingers

"Yes, I understand that"

"Why don't you seem worried about this?"

"Because it's going to be fine, honey"

"I can't have two babies"

"Yes, you can. We can… You and I can do this together"

Brooke starts crying

"Honey" Peyton says "It's going to be fine"

"The apartment isn't big enough"

"And we're working on that. We're going to buy a house"

"I'm going to get really fat"

"You're going to be beautiful"

"I don't want to do this"

Peyton sighs "Sweetie, it's too late for that. Listen we need to go home. Come on. We'll talk about this there"

Brooke just gets up off the table and follows Peyton out of the room. Peyton makes their next appointment and gets the ultrasound pictures. The two walk out of the office and down to the car. They get in and Brooke just stares out the window.

"I have a great idea!" Peyton says pulling Brooke out of her thoughts

"What's that?"

"How about we go visit my mom?"

"When?" Brooke says

"Right after we pick up Sawyer"

"Are you crazy?" Brooke asks

"No" Peyton says "Let's go visit my mom and we'll look around for house while we're there and my mom will help us calm down about the twins"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling. Brooke loves Peyton's mom and a mom to daughter talk might be very helpful right now.

"Ok!" Peyton says "Let's go get our boy and head to mom's"

Brooke smiles and Peyton grabs her hand. She could tell Brooke was going to need more than just her to become ok with the twins and she needed her mom because she was overwhelmed as well.

The car pulls into Nathan and Haley's apartment building and Peyton runs up and gets Sawyer. They return to the car quickly.

"Momma!" Sawyer says climbing into the car

"Hi baby" She says as Sawyer climbs onto her lap

"Mommy says you have some surprises for me"

"We do" Brooke says "We're going to go visit your grandma!"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says "When?"

"Tonight"

"Really" he says excitedly

"Really"

"We have some other surprises too" Peyton says

"What's that?" he asks

"Remember how you told us you wanted a brother for Christmas?"

"Yes" Sawyer says

Peyton didn't know how to explain this but she was going to try

"Well" Peyton says "Inside Brooke's belly there is living two babies"

Sawyer looks at Brooke funny "I can't see them"

"Well a baby had to grow inside the mommy and right now the babies are growing inside me" Brooke says "You'll be able to see the babies because I'm going to get a really big belly and then I'll go to the hospital and the doctor will take the babies out and we'll bring them home"

"Are they boys?" Sawyer asks

Peyton laughs "We don't know yet. The doctor is going to tell us in a few weeks"

"So I'm going to be a big brother?"

"Yep" Brooke says

Sawyer hugs Brooke and then jumps off her lap and hugs Peyton "Thank you!" He says screaming with excitement

"I'm glad you're excited" Brooke says

"I can't wait!" He says "I'll be a great big brother, I promise"

"We know you will" Peyton says smiling "Now when we get home you need to pack your bag as fast as you can so we can get on the road to get to grandma's by dinner time"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling

The car pulls up in front of their apartment and the little family get to the task at hand. Brooke packs her things, Peyton packs hers and Sawyer goes into his room and starts packing. When Brooke gets down she goes in and makes sure that he has everything he needs. They are in Peyton's SUV within 30 minutes and on the road. Peyton turns a movie on for Sawyer.

"So" she says grabbing Brooke's hand

"Yes" Brooke says with a sexy smile on her face

"What kind of house do you want?"

"One that has you and Sawyer in it"

Peyton smiles at her "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Brooke says

"I think we should look for something with 4 rooms"

"Ok" Brooke says "Why?"

"Well do you think the kids should share rooms?"

"The twins might want to" Brooke says

"What if one's a boy and the other's a girl?"

"True" Brooke replies "Ok so 4 rooms"

"What's the most important room in the house to you?" Peyton asks

"Family room" Brooke answers "The place we'll all be spending the most time together"

"Then we need a large family room"

Brooke smiles "How about you?"

"The kitchen" Peyton says "I like when we cook together and I like having the bar for Sawyer to sit at. When he gets older he can sit there and do his homework while we cook dinner and the two little ones too"

Brooke rubs her belly when Peyton says that.

"Ok so big family room big kitchen" Brooke says "Anything else?"

"Large bathtub in the master bath" Peyton says smiling

"Definitely" Brooke replies raising her eyebrows

Peyton lifts her hand and kisses it. "This is good" she says "I've never been happier"

"Me either" Brooke says yawning

Peyton smiles at her "Are you tired baby?"

"A little" Brooke says

"Why don't you rest" Peyton says "I have a few calls to make"

"Ok" Brooke says closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

Peyton makes her calls and drives. Within a few hours she's pulling into her parents' driveway.

"Brooke" Peyton says softly shaking her

Brooke wakes up looking around.

"We're at mom and dad's"

"Ok" Brooke says stretching a little. She turns to look at Sawyer who is sound to sleep.

"Mom's going to be so surprised"

"You didn't tell her we were coming?"

"Nope" Peyton says

Brooke smiles and gets out of the car. Peyton gets out and opens the back seat door to get Sawyer out. They walk up to the door and Peyton opens it. She looks in the living room and her mother isn't there. She looks in the kitchen and she isn't there.

"I wonder where she is?" Peyton says

The bathroom door opens and Peyton smiles.

"Sit at the counter" She tells Brooke

They both sit down waiting for Anna to walk in. The light in the kitchen flips on.

"Holy shit!" Anna yells when she sees Peyton, Brooke and Sawyer. "You just scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?"

"Surprise" Peyton says

"Yeah I'd say so" Anna says smiling

The girls get up and go over to hug Anna.

"I'm so glad you're here" She says hugging them back "Are you hungry?"

"Starving" Peyton says

"I was just going to start dinner"

"I'm going to go lay him down and I'll be right back" Peyton says smiling

She walks into the living room and lays Sawyer on the couch turning cartoons on for him. Then she returns to the kitchen where her mom and Brooke have already started dinner. She goes over to join them.

"So" Anna says "Not that I'm not overjoyed to see you but something's up so what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Brooke says "We just needed some motherly advice"

"Oh" Anna says

Brooke walks over and grabs her purse she takes the ultrasounds out and hands them to Anna "We're a little nervous about these two" she says with a calm face

Anna looks at the photos "Two?" she says looking at Brooke and then Peyton

"Surprise" Peyton says

"I guess so" Anna says smiling "I didn't even know you were pregnant"

"We were waiting until our first appointment to make sure everything was ok" Brooke says

"This is so exciting!" Anna says hugging the girls again

"I'm scared" Brooke says honestly "What am I going to do with two babies?"

"Raise them!" Anna says "You'll be fine, sweetie" She says hugging Brooke "It will be a lot at first but once you get a routine down you'll be great at it! Look at how well you do with Sawyer"

Brooke sighs "But two tiny babies that I can break"

Anna laughs a little "It takes a lot to break a baby and you won't do any of them"

"I'm just so nervous about all of this"

Anna goes over and fills the tea kettle and puts it on the stove "I think we'll order a pizza tonight. Let's have some tea and talk" she says softly hugging Brooke

Peyton smiles at her mother. She knew coming home was the right thing to do.

"I'll order the pizza" Peyton says walking out of the room

Anna quickly puts the things away she had gotten out for dinner and got out some tea cups and her tea pot. She puts a tea bag in it and makes a pot of tea. She puts everything on a tray.

"Let's go sit in the living room so we're comfortable" Anna says picking up the tray and walking into the living room. Sawyer is sitting there watching TV. "Hey buddy" she says putting the tray down "Come give me a hug"

Sawyer gets up and gives his grandma a hug and a kiss. Peyton walks into the room.

"Hey buddy" she says "Brooke and I need to talk with Grandma so how about you go watch TV on Grandma and Grandpa's bed?"

"Sure" Sawyer says running out of the room and to his grandparents' bedroom

Anna pours everyone a cup of tea and then settles into her chair.

"So twins?" She says taking a sip of her tea

"Twins" Brooke replies all the color draining from her face

Anna laughs a little "Honey, it's really not going to be that bad. You buy two of everything and you and Peyton share the responsibilities. You make sure you have them on the same schedule and everything will be perfectly fine"

"Twice the diapers, bottles, feedings, clothes, shoes, college funds" Brooke says with more panic on her face

"Brooke" Anna says "You do an amazing job with Sawyer and I know you'll do an amazing job with these two babies. Yes, it's scary. Yes, it's more work but think of all the joy they will bring into your life. All you two have wanted is a baby. God has blessed you with two. Don't look at this like a scary adventure but as a blessing. You are twice blessed. You two will be able to handle this with no problems and if you need help then call me and I'll come help you"

"Well" Peyton says "You might not have to go far"

Anna looks at her confused

"We're thinking about moving here" Peyton says

Anna looks at her shocked "You're going to leave New York?" she asks

"We're talking about it"

"Wow" Anna says "I never thought you'd leave"

"It's time" Peyton says "Brooke and I want to raise our family in a peaceful neighborhood and the city isn't it"

"I'd love if you moved closer!" Anna says smiling "I could take Sawyer to school and watch the babies for you. You two are just full of surprises today"

"That we are" Brooke says smiling

The doorbell rings and Anna stands.

"I'll get it" she says grabbing her purse and walking towards the door

Peyton looks at Brooke "So" she asks

"We're having twins" Brooke says with a smile

"Are you feeling a little better?"

"I felt better when we walked into this house" Brooke says smiling

"Me too" Peyton replies

"Come on, girls" Anna says "Dinner's here"

Peyton and Brooke get up and Peyton goes to get Sawyer while Brooke helps Anna set the table. Everyone sits down.

"We could drive around tomorrow and look for houses" Anna says with a smile on her face

"That sounds like a good idea"

"We can start with breakfast at Karen's"

"Ok, mamma" Peyton says taking a bite of her pizza

The front door opens.

"Anna" Karen yells

"Eating dinner" She answers

Karen walks into the kitchen "I thought that was your car!" she says smiling "What in the world are you guys doing here?"

"We need mamma" Peyton says smiling at her aunt

"Everything ok?" Karen asks

"Yep" Peyton says "Brooke's pregnant"

"Wow!" Karen says smiling "Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Brooke says "We found out today we're having twins"

"Oh my" She smiles "Well if you need any advice I didn't raise twins but the boys were sure close enough"

"Thanks!" Brooke and Peyton both says

"Have you eaten?" Anna asks

"Yea, Keith and I just finished but I wanted to make sure you were ok and that it was in fact Peyton's car"

"Ok" Anna answers "We're coming in for breakfast tomorrow"

"Great!" Karen says "I'll see you then"

Karen walks out and Anna looks at the girls.

"You know" She says "This house is pretty big so if at first you'd like to stay with me you're more than welcome too"

Peyton looks at Brooke to see her reaction but she just keeps on eating like what Anna says doesn't faze her at all.

"We'll see what kind of luck we have on finding a place of our own" Peyton answers

"The offers there" Anna says a little sadly

"Thanks, mamma" Peyton says

Brooke looks at Anna "I think I want to be here to have the babies"

"Ok" Peyton says "We can do that"

"I'm just scared to be in New York. I don't want to be anywhere near there when the time comes"

Anna grabs her hand "I understand that, sweetie"

"That means we're going to have to work fast" Peyton says

"Is that ok?" Brooke says

"Yep" Peyton says "I think it's better that we be settled then try to move once the twins are born"

Brooke smiles at her and then yawns.

"You tired?" Anna asks

"A little. It must be the twins"

"It probably is" Peyton says "Plus the drive. I'm kind of tired too"

"Why don't you two go ahead and go to bed and Sawyer and have a sleepover with me"

Peyton smiles at her mother "Thanks mom. We'll help you clean up first"

The three women clean up the kitchen and then Peyton and Anna carry all the bags in. Brooke and Peyton go up to her room while Sawyer and Anna go into Anna's room to watch a movie. Brooke gets ready for bed and climbs in. Peyton does the same.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asks

"Yea, why?"

"Because you were pretty freaked out today in the doctor's office"

"I panicked" Brooke says "But after talking to your mom she's right we can handle this"

"Of course we can. We can handle anything as long as we're together"

"I don't want to go back" Brooke says

"What?" Peyton asks

"I want to stay here" Brooke sighs "I just feel so much better being here"

"We have to pack up and I have to tie up all the loose ends at the label"

Brooke sighs "I know" she says "But can we move here as soon as possible?"

"Of course" Peyton says "Can we wait until we find out what we're having so we can get all the furniture and stuff before moving?"

"That's a good idea" Brooke says

"Plus we kind of need a house"

Brooke laughs "True"

Peyton leans over and kisses Brooke.

"I'm glad a trip to see my mom made you feel better"

"I love your mom" Brooke says "She's a great mom!"

"She sure is"

"How about we get some sleep?" Peyton says

"Sounds good"

Peyton kisses Brooke and then settles on her chest. The two woman fall asleep in each other's arms both dreaming about their new adventure they're about to embark on.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

Brooke is sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of tea when Anna walks into the room.

"Good morning, honey" Anna says giving Brooke a hug

"Good morning" Brooke says smiling

"You're up kind of early" Anna adds

"I didn't feel very good" Brooke replies "So I thought I would try some tea to settle my stomach"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Anna answers "Can I make you something that will make you feel better?"

"The tea is helping a lot"

Peyton walks into the room "Hey baby" she says walking over and rubbing Brooke's back "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you"

"Don't worry about it!" Peyton says "Wake me anytime. Are you ok?"

"Yes" Brooke says "I'm feeling better"

"Good" Peyton says kissing her forehead softly

"As soon as Sawyer gets up we should head to the café for breakfast. I'm sure Karen's already waiting for us" Anna asks

"We might have to skip breakfast" Peyton says looking at Brooke

"I'm ok, really" Brooke says

"You sure?" Anna asks

"I'm sure" Brooke says smiling

"Good" Peyton says walking over to the coffee pot and smiles "Did you make coffee?" she asks turning to look at Brooke

"Yea" Brooke says smiling "I know you like to have a cup and I figured I'm up I might as well have it waiting for you"

Peyton smiles at her "God, I love you" she replies pouring herself a cup and sitting next to Brooke giving her a kiss.

Anna smiles at the two girls. She so glad that her daughter finally found someone to love that loves her just as much back.

"So" Anna says with a sigh "House hunting"

"House hunting" Peyton replies

"We want something close"

Anna looks at them "Close to here?"

"Well yeah" Brooke says "We want Sawyer and the twins to be able to ride their bikes to Grandma and Grandpa's house"

Anna gets a little teary eyed "I never thought that would be possible" she says smiling

Peyton laughs a little at her mother "Oh don't get emotional mamma or you'll make Brooke emotional and I'll have to deal with both of you"

"Be nice to your mama" Brooke says "Or you'll be in trouble!" she adds laughing

Peyton rolls her eyes. "Maybe we should stay in the city if you two are going to gang up on me"

"Oh stop being a baby" Brooke says laughing

Peyton leans over and kisses her check softly

"Good morning!" Sawyer says from the doorway

Everyone turns to look at him

"Hi baby" Peyton says "Come here"

Sawyer walks over and Peyton picks him up giving him a kiss. He leans over and kisses Brooke on the forehead.

"Mamma, are you feeling ok today?"

Brooke laughs "Yes, I am" she says "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" He says making his eyes really big

"Well then we better get ready so we can go to the café"

"Great!" Sawyer says and Peyton puts him down

"Come on" Anna says "I'll help you get dressed while your moms get ready"

Sawyer takes Anna's hand and they walk out of the room. Peyton looks at Brooke who looks a little funny.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course" Brooke says

"You look funny"

"I'm fine" Brooke says "Let's go"

The couple gets up and walks into their room. In a few minutes everyone is ready and in Peyton's car heading to the café. They pull up in front of café and get out of the car. They head in and Keith is sitting at the counter. Peyton walks up to him and kisses him on the check.

"Hey Uncle Keith" She says smiling at him

Keith turns to look at her. "Karen said you girls were in town!" He says getting up and giving Peyton a hug. He then hugs Brooke. "Hey sweetie"

"Hi, Keith" Brooke says

"Uncle Keith!" Sawyer yells and runs into the older man's arms

"Hey kiddo!" Keith says "How about after breakfast I take you to the Rivercourt?"

Sawyer smiles and looks at Peyton "Can I?"

"Sure" Peyton says "We're house hunting today"

Karen walks out just as Peyton says that. "House hunting?"

"Yep" Peyton says "Brooke and I are moving here!"

"Wow!" Karen says smiling "That's wonderful"

"They want to live close to me" Anna says smiling

"How exciting" Karen says "Get a table and I'll be right with you"

"Thanks" Anna says

The family walks over and finds a table. Sawyer stays at the counter with Keith.

"So what kind of house are you looking for?" Anna asks

"A big one" Peyton says

Brooke rolls her eyes "We don't need a big house"

"Yes, we do" Peyton says "We need a lot of room"

"For what?"

"Children, work space, I don't know"

Anna laughs "Well I guess you two haven't really thought that much about it"

"We'll know it when we see it" Brooke says

"Yes, we will" Peyton replies

Karen walks over laughing "I hope it's ok that Sawyer is eating the biggest chocolate covered doughnut in the case"

"Great!" Peyton says laughing

"He's got chocolate all over his face" Karen adds smiling "He looks just like Lucas at that age"

That statement made everyone's face drop.

"I didn't mean anything by that" Karen says

"Well of course he's going to look like Lucas" Brooke says "He has Lucas' DNA" she adds smiling "Now are there anymore of those chocolate covered doughnuts because I'd love one and a cup of tea please"

Peyton smiles at her "I'd like an egg white omelet with veggies and cheese and a cup of coffee please"

"And I'll have whatever muffin is on special today and a cup of tea" Anna says

"Sounds great" Karen says "There's a realtor's magazine with all the local listings on the rack over there if you'd like to look at it while you're eating"

Peyton gets up and walks over to get it. Peyton flips through the book looking for houses for sale around her parents' house. She stops on a page.

"Here's one" she says turning the book towards Brooke

It was a white Victorian home. Brooke smiles. It had a cone shaped roof on the one end and was two stories. There were 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. It also had a nice sized kitchen and family room.

"I want to see this one" Brooke says smiling

"Me too" Peyton smiles "It's in the cul-de-sac around the corner from my parents"

"Ok ear mark that page" Brooke says

Peyton bends the corner of the page down and continues to look.

"This one is down the road for the first one I showed you" Peyton says

It was a European style home with 4 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms. It was also two stories.

"Let's look at that one too" Brooke says

There were a few more houses that were smaller than what they needed or bigger than what Brooke was comfortable with. They settled on the two.

"Not many choices" Anna says

"Well we'll start there" Peyton says "And if it's those two don't do it for us we'll pick a few more"

Karen walks over with their order

"Any luck?" She asks

"We found two houses we like"

"That's great" Karen says putting down their food "Enjoy"

"Thanks" they all say

"Who's the realtor on the houses?" Anna asks

Peyton looks the page and she frowns.

Anna looks at her "Who is it?"

"It's Dan" Peyton frowns

"Then we'll need to get you a realtor so you don't have to deal with him" Anna says taking a bit of her muffin

"Oh I don't care" Peyton says

Brooke eats her doughnut while the two talk.

She finally speaks up "Dan's the boys' father, right?"

Peyton looks at her "They share DNA" she says "And that's it"

"I see" Brooke says

Karen walks over and sits down.

"So let's see the two houses?" she asks taking a sip of her coffee

Peyton shows her the two houses they liked.

"Very nice" She says smiling "And you'll be close"

"That's plan" Brooke says smiling

"Keith will love having Sawyer around so he'll have something to do. They can go to the Rivercourt all the time"

Peyton's face drops and Brooke notices

"What's wrong?" Brooke says instantly worried

"I just thought about the fact that Sawyer won't see Lucas every day anymore"

Brooke sighs "Peyt, he doesn't see him every day now and he's ok. Maybe we need to talk more about this" she says as her face drops. She didn't understand why Lucas needed to be a part of this decision. He was gone all the time anyway and this was their family so no one should be a part of the decision but them.

Anna could tell that Peyton just crushed Brooke. "We need to call a realtor so you girls can get in and see these houses"

"Who's selling the places?" Karen asks

"Dan!" Anna says frowning

"Oh what a joy!" Karen says with a sigh "Well I guess you might as well call him. I'm sure he's lurking around here anyway"

"I'm not feeling very well" Brooke says "Maybe we should wait until another day"

Peyton didn't even realize why she wasn't feeling well she just assumed it was the babies "Ok, I can take you home" Peyton replies

"No, that's ok" Brooke answers "I think I'll go with Keith and Sawyer to the Rivercourt"

"Are you sure?" Peyton says

"Yea" Brooke replies

Karen slides out of the booth so Brooke can get out. Brooke slides out

"I'll see you guys later" she says walking over to the counter

Keith and Sawyer were just getting ready to leave so she walked out with them.

Peyton sighs "I hope she'll be ok"

"You have no clue do you?" Anna says

"About what?" Peyton says

"Why Brooke's upset"

"She's not upset she doesn't feel good" Peyton responses

Karen laughs "No, honey, she's upset and she's upset with you"

"What?" Peyton says surprised "Why?"

"Because she's all excited and ready to move here and then you put up that road block of Lucas" Anna stay straight forward

"You know you're so hell bent that he's not going to be Sawyer's dad but you always consider him when you make all your big decisions" Karen says

"It's you and Brooke now, Peyt, and you have to make decisions based on what's best for your family and not worry about the outside world"

"I was thinking about Sawyer" Peyton says

"He doesn't seem to be too worried about things" Anna says "He's always happy and he loves Brooke"

Peyton sighs "I guess I better go talk to her"

"You think?" Anna says sarcastically

Peyton gets up. "I'll see you guys later"

Peyton walks out of the café and to the Rivercourt. Brooke is sitting on the bleachers watching Keith and Sawyer playing basketball. Peyton walks up and sits next to her.

"Hey" Peyton says

"Hey" Brooke replies looking at her

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Brooke says

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I know something's wrong with you"

"Did you call Lucas?"

Peyton looks at her confused "Why would I call Lucas?"

"Because you want to discuss our move with him"

"No, I don't" Peyton says

"It's funny because the first thing you thought about was how Lucas would feel about Sawyer not being around anymore"

Peyton sighs "No actually I'm pretty sure I was concerned how Sawyer would feel being away from Lucas"

"Yea" Brooke says "You're the first lesbian I've met who's so into guys. Sometimes I wonder about that"

"I'm not into guys" Peyton says a little pissy

"That's right" Brooke snaps "You're just into Lucas"

"Wow" Peyton says. She was about to continue with her thought when Brooke's phone rang.

"Excuse me" Brooke says getting up and taking the call

"Hello" Brooke says into the phone

"_Hey!" Rachel says "Where the hell are you?"_

"We're at Peyton's mom's house"

"_What are you doing there?"_

"We needed some motherly advice"

"_About what?"_

"The twins"

"_What?!" Rachel says yelling into the phone "Twins?"_

Brooke sighs "We found out yesterday that we're having twins"

"_Why in the world didn't you call and tell me?"_

"We decided to come see Peyton's mom because I was freaking out"

"_You could have come to me"_

"I know. I just needed some motherly help"

"_You need to come home. I can help you"_

"We'll be home in a few days. We have some business to take care of here"

"_What kind of business?"_

Brooke sighs "Can we just talk about it when I get back?"

"_You ok?" Rachel asks_

"I'm fine." Brooke says

"_I wish I could believe you" Rachel says "The minute you get home you're mine so we can talk!"_

"Ok" Brooke says

"_Love you" Rachel says_

"Love you too" Brooke says before hanging up the phone

She walks back over to the bleachers where Sawyer and Keith were standing talking to Peyton.

"Mamma, when we move here can I come to the Rivercourt every day with Uncle Keith?" Sawyer asks Brooke walking over and jumping on her

Brooke smiles "I'm sure that can be arranged" she answers

"Well I hate to cut this short" Keith says "But I have to get to work. I'll see you guys later"

"Sounds good" Peyton says giving Keith a hug

"Bye, Keith" Brooke says hugging him as well

"See you tomorrow, Uncle Keith" Sawyer says as he walks away

"Let's go to Grandma's so I can play in the backyard" Sawyer says smiling "I love it here, mommy! When can we bring Ralphie?"

"When we get a house here" Peyton says "but we still have to talk about some things before we move here"

"Why?" Sawyer asks "I love it here! It's better than the city!"

Peyton sighs "What about all your friends and Jamie and Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley and Uncle Lucas?"

"Can't they come and visit us here like they do at our apartment?"

"Yes" Peyton says "But we won't see them like we do now"

Sawyer looks at his mom "but we'll see Grandma and Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith every day"

"That's true" Peyton says

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Are we still moving here?" he asks confused

"I don't know" Brooke says "I guess you'll have to ask your mom that"

Sawyer turns his attention to Peyton "Well?" He asks with a smile

"Do you want to move here?" she asks

"Yes!" Sawyer says "I love it here"

"But what about the city?"

"I like the city but it's better here" Sawyer replies

"Won't you miss Uncle Lucas living next to us?"

"I guess but he's not home that much anyway" Sawyer answers honestly

Peyton doesn't say anything

"Come on little man" Brooke says "I think your Grandma said something about us making cookies when we got home"

"Yeah!" Sawyer says as Brooke put him down turning to look at Peyton "I guess you need to decided what you want to do, Peyton"

Peyton sighs but Brooke doesn't wait for her reply she just starts walking away with Sawyer. Peyton jogs towards Brooke.

"Hey wait" She says but Brooke just keeps walking she catches up to them "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing" Brooke says "I think we should go home in the morning"

"Brooke" Peyton says softly

"Listen Peyton" Brooke says turning around looking at her "I didn't think twice about packing up and moving away from the only life I've ever known because to me all that matters is being with you and the kids. You don't seem to feel the same way. I guess you need to figure out what you want"

"I want to be with you" Peyton says

"That's funny" Brooke says "Because all you were concerned about was Lucas"

"That's not true" Peyton says

Brooke just turns around and starts walking back towards Peyton's mom's house. Peyton follows behind and neither say a word to each other. They get to the house and Brooke walks upstairs and into their room and Peyton walks into the kitchen. Anna is making pies and notices Brooke isn't with Peyton.

Anna sighs "I see you didn't make things better with Brooke"

"Nope" Peyton says sitting down at the counter "Made them worse"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Peyton says "She's just being moody because I was talking to Sawyer to make sure he'd be ok moving away from everyone"

"And when he said he was you still continued to push the issue making me realize maybe you weren't ready to move away from 'everyone'" Brooke says from the doorway saying the word everyone very sarcastically

Peyton turns around and looks at Brooke "I never said I didn't want to move"

"Whatever" Brooke says "I really would like to go home"

"I thought we were going to stay a couple of days?" Peyton asks looking confused

"Well I'd like to go home now"

Anna sighs "You can take my car if you'd like"

"Maybe that's a good idea" Brooke says

Peyton looks at her mother "Why wouldn't we just go together?"

"Because you don't want to and Brooke does so if she wants to leave then she shouldn't be stuck here"

Sawyer looks at Brooke "Why do you want to leave?" he says softly "I thought we were going to move here?"

Brooke sighs and walks over to pick Sawyer up "Baby, we can't live here right now none of our stuff is here so we have to go back to our apartment and get our stuff"

"Oh" Sawyer says smiling "Can I stay here while you get our stuff?"

"Don't you want to go back and say good bye to everyone?" Peyton asks

"I guess" Sawyer says "But why do we have to leave right now? I thought we were going to make cookies with Gran?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" Anna says "Girls, get an apron on you're both going to help us"

Brooke sighs "I don't…"

"Stop" Anna says cutting her off "You're both going to help and that's final!"

Brooke walks over and gets an apron. She then goes and sits at the counter.

"What kind of cookies are we going to make?"

"Cutout" Sawyer says "So we can frost them plus they are the best kind!'

"What shapes should we make today?" Anna asks

"Well it's spring so flowers and spring things" Sawyer says smiling

"Go get the container with the cookie cutters in it and we'll pick some out"

"Ok" Sawyer says smiling and running into the pantry

Anna turns and looks at Peyton and Brooke "You two better figure this out and figure them out now! This is ridiculous! I understand both sides of this and I guess you two need to stop acting like babies and sit down and talk about things!"

"Gran" Sawyer yells from the pantry "I can't find them"

"I'm coming" Anna says "I'm serious! You two need to grow up!" she adds walking away

Brooke looks at Peyton and Peyton looks at Brooke.

"Can we talk?" Peyton says looking a little sheepish at Brooke

"About what?"

"Moving here… all of this" Peyton says

Sawyer and Anna walk back into the kitchen with cookie cutters in her hand.

"Hey we need some supplies for the frosting. Could you two go to the store and get it?"

"Sure" Peyton says looking at Brooke

"I guess so" Brooke says taking off her apron

The two walk out of the house and get into Peyton's car. They back out of the driveway and Brooke looks out the window.

"Why are you so upset with me?" Peyton asks "I was just concerned about how Sawyer would feel. You should be concerned as well"

Brooke whips her around "Don't you dare!" she snaps at her "Don't you ever again accuse me of not being concerned about Sawyer! I loved that little boy and you know that! He wants to move here and he's excited! You're the one that's having second thoughts all because you can't move away from your precious Lucas!"

"That's not true!" Peyton yells "I really as concerned about Sawyer! Yes, I'm going to miss Lucas. I've lived next to him forever but he's not my future you are"

"Are you sure about that?" Brooke asks sighing

"Yes!" Peyton says "I'm sorry you took my concern for Sawyer the wrong way but I told you I wanted to move here and I was serious"

Brooke sighs "I don't know anymore, Peyton!"

"What's that supposed to me?"

"Why is everything so hard with us?"

Peyton pulls the car over on the side of the road and looks at Brooke.

"What do you mean by that?" Peyton says scared of what Brooke's words imply

"I mean just what I said. Why is every decision a battle and why are we always fighting?"

"I don't know" Peyton says looking at Brooke with fear in her eyes

"I'm tired" Brooke says looking away from Peyton "I'm tired of fighting with you"

"You started this!" Peyton says "You're the one that overreacted! How can this be my fault?"

"I didn't say it was your fault!" Brooke yells "I just said I'm tired of it! We made a decision that we were going to move here and they you get cold feet! If you didn't want to come here then way did you say you did?"

"Brooke" Peyton replies "I do want to move here"

"I don't know anymore"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything" Brooke says

Peyton huffs

"Let's just pretend that everything's great between us and go home in a few days" Brooke says looking back out the window

"And then what?"

"And then I don't know anymore, Peyton!" Brooke snaps

Tears run down Peyton's face "So you're just going to walk out on me and take our children with you?"

"No, Peyton!" Brooke says "I'm not going to leave you. I'm just sick of all this shit! Why can't you just be happy with me and trust that we're going to be happy together and not worry about all your back up plans?"

"I don't have back up plans!"

"Yes you do!" Brooke says "Lucas is your back up plan but you don't need him because I'm not going anywhere! Just have faith in me and in us! We decided to make a change and you freak out like you always do! Stop!"

Peyton just looks at her

"Make up your mind, Peyton" Brooke says "Are we going to be together or are you always going to keep these walls up and block me out?"

"I'm not doing that" Peyton says "I'm so confused how we got here?"

"Me either" Brooke says

"I love you, Brooke" Peyton says "I'm not afraid to make a commitment to you and I'm not afraid to move here with you. I truly was just concerned about Sawyer but he's fine so tomorrow let's go look at some houses"

Brooke sighs

"I'm sorry that I made you doubt my commitment to this move and I'm sorry you got all worked up but please know that I want to move here with you and I love you"

Brooke looks at Peyton "I love you too" just as she says those words a shooting pain takes over her body "Ouch!" she screams and grabs her stomach "Peyton" she says with panic in her eyes "Something's wrong!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Peyton looks at Brooke as her face turns pale.

"What's wrong?" she asks faintly

"I have shooting pain in my stomach" she says "Something's wrong with the twins." She adds fighting back the tears

"Ok" Peyton says "I'll take you to the hospital" she adds pulling out into the street.

Peyton drives as fast as she can towards the hospital and she pulls up out front. She quickly goes in and gets a wheelchair and then takes Brooke in.

"Something's wrong with our babies!" Peyton says as she approaches the counter. "My girlfriend is having severe pain in her abdomen."

"Ok" the nurse at the counter says "We'll take her right back"

Another nurse rushes out and wheels Brooke back to a room. She gives her a gown and within 10 minutes a doctor is in the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith" the woman says holding out her hand

"I'm Brooke and this is my girlfriend, Peyton"

"Nice to meet you both" Dr. Smith says "The nurse tells me you're having severe pain in your abdomen. The first thing I want to do is hook you up to a stress test monitor and do an ultrasound."

"Ok" Brooke says with tears in her eyes

"You have to relax" The doctor says "The stress isn't good for the babies"

"Ok" Brooke whispers again

The nurse hooks Brooke up to monitors and an ultrasound machine is wheeled into the room. The doctor squirts gel on Brooke's stomach and starts running the probe around. She finds the first baby and smiles.

"Baby A is right here. It's heartbeat is very strong." The doctor says "See it beating there?"

"Yes" Peyton says squeezing Brooke's hand

The doctor moves the probe a little more and finds the other baby "Here is baby B."

"That's not where he was before" Peyton says "Baby A was on top of Baby B"

"Is Baby B ok?" Brooke asks

The doctor explores a little more "Yes, see the heartbeat right here?" she says pointing to the screen

"Yes" Brooke says taking a deep breath "So what's wrong?"

"It looks like some stress has caused the babies some stress and they were just telling you to take it easy"

"Are we going to be ok?"

"Yes" the doctor says "But you're going to have to go on bed rest. That means no work, no driving, limited car trips, feet up and no stress!"

"So I have to lay in a bed for the next 2 trimesters?"

"Do you want to deliver healthy babies?"

"Yes" Brooke answers

"Then yes you do."

"We live in the city, though" Peyton says

"Brooke cannot make that trip. It's too much stress on her body"

"Ok" Brooke says "I'll stay here then"

"We're going to put you on the observation floor for the night just to monitor the babies and you and if everything's ok we'll let you go in the morning"

"Ok, thank you" Brooke sighs

"Take it easy" Dr. Smith says walking out of the room

Peyton sits down next to her "You scared me"

"I scared myself" Brooke sighs and Peyton starts crying

"What's wrong?"

"This is my fault because we were fighting"

"No, it's my fault because I started it"

"We can't fight anymore" Peyton says "We need to just agree on things and be calm"

"Ok" Brooke answers "I'll try"

"I don't want to lose these babies" Peyton says

"I can't lose these babies!" Brooke says with tears in her eyes "I won't be able to handle it"

"I know" Peyton says kissing Brooke on the forehead "I know" she sighs and looks at her watch. "Oh shit!" she says

"What?" Brooke says jumping a little

"I need to call my mom she probably wonders where we're at"

"Ok" Brooke says "I'll be waiting here for you"

"Ok" Peyton says kissing her again "I love you"

"I love you too"

Peyton walks out of the room and to the nearest bank of chairs. She sinks down and starts crying. Her phone starts ringing. She composes herself and answers it.

"Hello"

"_Where are you?" her mother asks from the other side of the phone_

"I was just going to call you. We're at the hospital. Brooke was having pain and I brought her here. She has to stay overnight and then she'll be on bed rest until they can make sure everything is ok"

"_What on earth happened?"_

"We were arguing and she cried out in pain and told me something was wrong. They said that the stress was causing the babies stressed and she needs to relax"

"_Well you'll have to get her home right away then" Anna says in her worried mother tone_

"She can't travel back to the city. The doctor said that's not possible"

"_Then she'll stay here with me"_

"Yeah, she will"

"_Ok, I'm going to take Sawyer to Karen and then I'll be right there"_

"Ok" Peyton says "Thanks, mama"

"_You're welcome. See you in a few minutes. Bye" Anna says hanging up the phone_

Peyton sits there for a few more minutes and tries to keep herself from crying. She takes a deep breath and heads back towards Brooke's room. She walks in and sees Brooke's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks rushing over to her

"I could have lost the babies"

"But you didn't"

"But I could have and it's because all we do is fight"

"I know we need to stop fighting"

"What if we can't?"

"We will" Peyton says "I will make sure of it"

Brooke sighs

"You don't think we can't stop fighting?"

"I didn't say that" Brooke sighs "I just think we have a lot of issues all the time"

"But that doesn't mean we can't work them out"

"I know but"

"No, don't" Peyton hisses "Don't you dare!"

"Don't what?"

"You're not going to run from me and you're not going to walk out on our future!"

Brooke closes her eyes "Peyton"

"No, Brooke" Peyton says "The moving here got blown out of proportion and you're carrying our children and I will not let you take them away from me"

Brooke looks at her "Oh really?"

"Really!" Peyton hisses "This is ridiculous!" she adds walking out of the room. She walks outside and takes a deep breath. She didn't understand what the hell was wrong with Brooke.

She takes a deep breath and walks back in. She heads into Brooke's room.

"What's going on with you?" Peyton asks

"Nothing" Brooke says

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not. I'm just tired of fighting with you"

"We don't' always fight all the time, Brooke, and couples argue we just have to figure it out"

Brooke sighs "Peyton" she says "I'm not going to go anywhere but that's part of the problem. I'm not allowed to get upset or mad at you without you automatically thinking I'm going to leave. I can't take that. Sometimes I think I should just leave so that way you don't have to sit around waiting for the bottom to fall out. We are trying to start a family here and every time something happens we get into a fight and you think I'm going to leave"

"Well you totally overreacted today and then you go on and on about how you can't deal with us fighting anymore what the hell am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know!" Brooke yells "I just can't take it anymore! Is this fun for you?"

"No, it's not but at the same time I love you and I'm willing to fight for this relationship"

"Are you saying I'm not?" Brooke hisses

"I don't know" Peyton yells back

The monitors start going crazy and the nurse rush in.

"What's going on in here?" the nurse asks

"Ow!" Brooke screams

"Where's the pain?"

"In my abdomen"

"You have to calm down!" the nurse sighs "This isn't good for the babies."

The doctor walks in "What's going on?"

"The babies are in distress"

"What does that mean?" Brooke looks at her in a panic

"It means that because of the stress of your body the babies' are being deprived of oxygen and it can cause them to died and be still born. You have to calm down!"

"Ok" Brooke says taking a deep breath "I'll try"

"Peyton, if you can't help to keep Brooke calm you're going to have to leave"

"Ok" Peyton says sighing

Brooke closes her eyes and her blood pressure returns to normal. The monitors slow down and Brooke drifts off to sleep. Peyton collapses in the chair next to the bed. Anna walks in and sees Peyton sitting next to Brooke.

"How is she?" Anna asks walking over to her daughter

"Not good" Peyton says "I think we're going to break up"

"What?" Anna says

"It's just not working between the two of us and she's right I'm just waiting for the bottom to fall out. I think I should just walk away now"

"Come on" Anna says walking back to the door an opening it "She'll be alright for a few minutes let's go grab a cup of coffee"

Peyton follows Anna out of the room and they go to get some coffee

"What's going on Peyton?" Anna asks confused

"I don't know" Peyton says "Brooke is a crazy pregnant woman and she just loses it over everything and we fight all the time and now she's talking about how she can't do it anymore and honestly I don't think I can do it either. I yell at Sawyer and Brooke and I yell and scream at each other all the time. It's just not right. It's not how I want to spend my life with her"

Anna sighs "Do you love her?"

"With everything I have"

"Then why would you walk away from her?"

Peyton doesn't say anything she just drinks her coffee and stares out the window at the garden.

"Peyton" Anna says "Why don't you go home and pack up the apartment and Brooke can stay here with me and maybe a little time and distance will help"

Peyton sighs "I don't know"

"Don't rush into ending the best think that's ever happened to you"

"We should get back to her room"

Anna sighs "Ok"

The two get up and walk towards Brooke's room. They go inside and Brooke is sitting there looking out the window.

"Hi, honey" Anna says walking over and hugging her "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" She says

"That's good" Anna says

"The nurse was just here" Brooke says "They're moving me to an observation room"

"Oh, that's good" Peyton says

"Well I'm going to go get Sawyer since everything's ok here and I'll have someone from the café deliver you girls some food"

"Thanks, mama" Peyton says

Brooke just smiles at her.

"See you girls tomorrow"

"Give Sawyer a kiss from us" Brooke says with tears in her eyes

"I will"

"We'll call him when Brooke gets into her room"

"Sounds good" Anna says walking out of the room

Peyton sits in the chair next to the bed but she doesn't say anything. Brooke continues to stare out of the window.

After about an hour of waiting they move Brooke to a private room for observation for the night. Peyton goes to the room and let's her mom know here they are. Food is delivered and the girls eat in silence.

"We should probably call Sawyer" Peyton says "It's getting late"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton picks up the phone and calls her mother's house.

"_Hello?" Anna says answering the phone_

"Hi mama"

"_How's it going?"_

"Fine, we just wanted to say good night to Sawyer"

"_He's in the bathtub. Hold on"_

It takes a minute and then Peyton hears the greatest sound ever.

"_Hi mommy!" Sawyer says_

"Hi baby" Peyton answers "I'm sorry Brooke and I didn't come home. Brooke got sick and we had to go to the hospital"

"_Is she feeling better?"_

"Yes, she feeling better and we'll be home tomorrow"

"_Can I talk to her?"_

"Sure hold on" Peyton says looking at Brooke "He wants to talk to you"

Brooke takes the phone "Hey buddy"

"_Are you going to be ok?"_

"Yes, honey" Brooke says "I'm going to be home tomorrow"

"_Promise?"_

"Yes, I promise" Brooke says "And then we'll go home"

"_I thought we were going to move here?"_

"We'll talk about that later, sweetheart. I love you"

"_I love you too. Can I talk to mommy again?"_

"Yep, good night baby" Brooke says handing the phone to Peyton

"_Good night mommy" Sawyer says through the phone "I love you"_

"I love you too baby. See you tomorrow" Peyton says hanging up the phone

Brooke reclines the bed back and turns on her side away from Peyton. Peyton sighs and takes out her phone and starts playing on it. After about twenty minutes she walks around to the other side of the bed.

"So are you not going to talk to me all night?"

"I don't want to fight" Brooke says

"Neither do I" Peyton replies

"Then I think it's best that we just not talk to each other right now"

Peyton sighs "I don't understand how we got here and why we're here but I love you and I want to spend my life with you and yes, I'm scared you're going to leave and yes I am very protected but I need you to help me get over that." She says kissing Brooke lightly on the lips "You're my life and I need you"

"I need you too, Peyton"

"Then why are we fighting?"

"Because I feel like I have to share you with Lucas"

"That's silly" Peyton says "Lucas is just my friend and yes I love him but I'm not in love with him"

Brooke sighs "I'm tired"

"Ok" Peyton says "Why don't you get some sleep"

"No" Brooke says "I'm tired of this. I just want to be happy and be in love and buy a house and raise our kids. I don't want to fight about things anymore"

"I want that too" Peyton says "We were supposed to look at houses today"

"I know" Brooke sighs "And I'm sorry for today"

"Me too" Peyton says "I love you with all my heart"

"I love you too"

Brooke sighs "Will you lay with me?"

Peyton smiles "Sure" she says climbing into the bed with Brooke and wrapping her arms around her.

The two fall asleep and stay that way until the morning when the nurse walks in to wake them up.

"Good morning" the nurse says "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok" Brooke says

"You had a good night" The nurse says "The babies are doing good too"

"Great" Brooke says "Can I go home then?"

"We're just waiting for the doctor to make her rounds"

"Sounds great" Brooke says "no offense but it will be nice to get the hell out of here"

The nurse laughs "None taken" she says walking out

Peyton is sitting in the chair next to the bed. She smiles softly at Brooke.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asks

"Yes" Brooke says "I want some of your mom's French toast and crispy bacon. Then I want some of her pot roast and pie" Brooke adds with a smiles

"Well I have cookies on the counter and I can make you whatever you want" Anna says walking in

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asks surprised

"Mama!" Sawyer yells running over to the bed

"Well Sawyer was worried so we decided to stop by on our way to get some things to set the house up for Brooke. I'm going to put her in my room but I wanted to get a TV and the cable guy is coming by today to install the cable in there too. I thought it would be better for her to be downstairs instead of trying to climb up the stairs plus I can hear her from the kitchen or any room really"

"You don't have to do anything special for me" Brooke says "I'm going to just go home with Peyton"

"No, you're not!" Anna says sharply "The doctor says you cannot travel that far and I refuse to let you put yourself or my grandchildren at risk"

Brooke sighs "Ok, but really you don't have to do anything special for me"

"I want you to be comfortable and I'll pick stuff up for pot roast and what kind of pie would you like?"

"I really like your raspberry pie and your strawberry cheesecake"

Anna smiles "I'll make both"

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling at Sawyer who was sitting on Peyton's lap

"Hey come here buddy" She says

Sawyer looks at her and then at Peyton "Can I mommy?"

"Sure just be really careful"

"Ok" Sawyer says as Peyton helps him climb on the bed "Are you ok, mama?"

"Yes" Brooke says kissing his forehead

"Gran says you can't come home with us because you have to rest in bed"

Brooke sighs "Yea buddy. The doctor says I have to go on bed rest because the babies need me to be really calm and not move around a lot"

"I can go on bed rest with you"

Brooke smiles "No, you should go home with mommy"

"But I need to take care of you" Sawyer says

"You know what, buddy" Peyton says "I'm not going anywhere right now so we can make a decision when I decided to go back. Why don't you go with Gran and help her pick out some new things to spruce up her room for Brooke"

"Ok" Sawyer says giving Brooke a big hug "I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke says hugging him back

"Is there anything else you want to eat?" Anna asks

"Anything you make is always great" Brooke says smiling

Anna smiles "We have to go to the grocery store so I'll pick up some stuff"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"Just get some rest and we'll see you later" Anna says giving her a hug. Then walking over and hugging Peyton "Call if anything changes"

"I will" Peyton says "Thanks mama"

"No problem sweetie"

Anna and Sawyer walk out of the room and the doctor walks in shortly after them.

"Good morning" Dr. Smith says smiling

"Morning" Brooke says

"Everything looks great" She says smiling "We'll get your discharge instructions and then we'll send you on your way"

"Perfect" Brooke says smiling "Thank you"

The doctor walks out the door and Peyton stands up.

"How about I help you get dressed?" She says with a smile

"Ok" Brooke says without any emotion

Peyton helps Brooke into her clothing and then they sit in the room waiting for the discharge papers. The nurse walks in with a smile.

"The doctor has given you specific instructions. You are to leave here and go right home to bed. You need to stay in bed except to go to the bathroom. You may shower once a day but no longer than 20 minutes on your feet."

"Wow" Brooke says "Does that 20 minutes include my walks to the bathroom?"

"No" the nurse says smiling "Just 20 minutes in the shower. You should also walk once a day for 20 minutes or break it up into 5 minute walks, 10 minute walks or whatever. You don't want to get bed sores but you also don't want to take any chances. You need to be stress free."

"I understand" Brooke says

"That means any part of your life that causes you stress you need to stay away from. No work, no dramatic friends nothing. Your pregnancy is very high risk and if you want to remain pregnant you need to just relax"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Just sign these papers and we'll wheel you out of here"

Brooke signs the papers and Peyton helps her into the wheelchair. The nurse pushes her out of the hospital and Peyton helps her into the car. They head for her mom's house.

"Maybe I should go back to the city" Peyton says with sadness in her voice

"Do you need to work?" Brooke asks as she looks out the window

"No" She sighs "I just don't want to cause you any stress and I know I'm your biggest source. Our relationship is anyway so maybe I should just go home for a while"

Brooke doesn't say anything and tears fall down Peyton's face.

"I'll get you settled in at my mom's and then Sawyer and I are going to head home. We need to pack everything up anyway so I'll just tell my mom I want to tie up all the loose ends and I can be here fulltime for you"

"You don't have to leave"

"I think it's best"

"I don't know what's best anymore. I just know I can't lose these babies"

"I know" Peyton says "And I don't want to be the cause of any heartache for you"

Brooke huffs a little and Peyton chooses to ignore it. She wasn't going to fight with Brooke. She wasn't going to be the cause of Brooke losing those babies. She just wouldn't.

They pull into Peyton's parents' driveway and Brooke gets out of the car and walks into the house.

"Hi, honey" Anna says looking at her "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable" Brooke says

"Well we better get you into bed then" Anna says "Come on"

Brooke sighs "Can I just sit outside for a while?"

Anna thinks about it for a minute "If you sit in the shay lounger and you cover up with a blanket and I'll make you some hot chocolate and bring it out when it's done"

Brooke smiles "Thanks but you don't have to go to all that trouble"

"It's no trouble" Anna says

Brooke walks out back and Peyton walks into the house.

"Where's Brooke?" She asks

"She went to sit outside for a little while to get some fresh air"

"She should be in bed"

"I told her to sit with her feet up and I gave her a blanket to wrap herself in"

"Ok" Peyton says "I think Sawyer and I are going to head back to the city. I have a lot of loose ends to tie up"

Anna looks at her funny "You're going to leave Brooke right now?"

Peyton sighs "I think it's for the best, mama"

"Does Brooke agree?"

"Brooke isn't saying much of anything. She pretty much just stared out the window all the way home and now she's outside. All we've been doing is fighting and so maybe a little time and distance with help"

"Maybe Brooke is staring out the window because she already lost a baby and this incident scared the shit out of her and she's in shock?"

"Or maybe she's just sick of me" Peyton says "I have too many issues and maybe we rushed into things"

"You may have rushed into things but this is your life. This is your mess and you have to clean it up. You have to figure out a way to make it work. Sawyer loves Brooke and she's carrying two children you claim to love and want to parent with her. You can't just run away from this, Peyton. You can't just go home and then think when you come back everything will be magically fixed. That's ridiculous and frankly I'm tired of watching you run from everything! When the going gets tough you get going. Well what happens when the kids are 5 or 6 or 7 and you and Brooke are fighting all the time? Are you going to walk away then? Week on week off parenting? Fix it, Peyton!" Anna says walking away from her daughter

Peyton just stands there looking down the hallway towards her mother. She sighs.

"Mommy!" Sawyer yells coming down the stairs. "I'm so glad you're home" he says jumping into his mother's arms

"Hey baby" She says kissing you

"I missed you"

"I missed you too baby" Peyton says

"Is mama ok?"

"Yes" Peyton says "She's ok"

"Where is she?" Sawyer says looking around

"She's sitting outside getting some fresh air"

"Can I go see her?"

"Sure" Peyton says kissing her little boy and then putting him down

Sawyer runs down the hallway and out on the back deck.

"Hi mama" Sawyer says running over and giving her a hug

"Hi buddy" she says smiling

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I am" Brooke says "Come here and sit with me" she says holding out her arms.

Sawyer walks over and Brooke picks him up and puts him on her lap. She gives him and hug and a kiss.

"I missed you buddy" She says ruffling his hair

"I missed you too." He says

The two just sit there for a while looking at the backyard. Brooke smoothes his hair back while they sit there. Finally Sawyer sighs.

"Mama" he asks

"Yes, honey?" she asks looking down at the sweet little boy

"Are you going to leave now?"

""Leave where?" Brooke asks confused

"Leave us" Sawyer asks

Brooke's heart is breaking at his questions.

"I'm never going to leave you, buddy, you know that"

Sawyer sits quietly for a few more minutes then he sighs again.

"Lydia and mommy used to fight when I went to bed too and Lydia always said she'd never leave us and one day she did and mommy cried a lot but if you leave I'm going to cry a lot too."

Brooke kisses Sawyer's head "I'm not going to leave your mommy and I'm not going to leave you"

Sawyer smiles at Brooke "Ok" he says

The back door opens "Come in here Sawyer" Anna says sweetly "I have cookies and cocoa for you"

Sawyer smiles at Brooke "I have to go" he says kissing her quickly on the check and hopping down to run into the house.

Peyton smiles as he passes her as she walks out onto the deck. She sits a tray down on the table between the two chairs.

"Hey" She says sitting in the other chair "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" Brooke says

"My mom sent me out here with some cocoa and cookies. She said to make sure you drink it all and eat some cookies"

"Ok" Brooke says picking up a cup of cocoa

Brooke and Peyton sit in silence sipping cocoa each girl eating cookies. Brooke puts her mug down and rests her head against the chair.

"It's pretty out here" She says softly

"It is" Peyton sighs "My parents always enjoyed drinking coffee after dinner out here while I played in the yard"

Brooke smiles and puts her hands on her stomach "That's a nice thought" She says

"What's on your mind, Brooke?" Peyton asks

"A lot" Brooke sighs

"You need some time away from me don't you?"

Brooke sighs "I'm not sure what good that will do"

"So you want to break up?"

"I promised Sawyer I wouldn't leave and I don't break my promises"

"That doesn't mean you want to stay" Peyton says with tears in her eyes

"No, it doesn't" Brooke says with tears in her eyes "But I don't want to leave because if I wanted to leave I wouldn't have just promised Sawyer I was staying."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Making sure I stay stress free so we don't lose our children"

"So does that mean I stay or go?"

"Stay" Brooke says softly

"Ok" Peyton says "I'll stay"

"And buy that house"

"What house?"

"The white one with the cone shaped roof"

"You didn't even see it yet"

"Let's go look at it" Brooke says "Right now"

"Brooke, the doctor said…"

"Please, Peyton"

Peyton sighs "Ok. I'll call Dan and see if we can see the house this afternoon" she says getting up and kissing Brooke on the forehead.

"Thank you" Brooke says settling back into her chair.

Peyton walks into the house. She returns after about 15 minutes.

"We can see the house in an hour"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling "I'm just going to sit here and rest"

"Are you ok?" Peyton asks

"Yes" Brooke says "I'm just a little tired"

"How about I help you into the house?"

"Can I stay here, please?"

"Sure" Peyton says "How about we sit here together?"

"Ok" Brooke says

She falls asleep and Peyton answers emails on her phone. She's concerned with Brooke's behavior and she hopes everything is ok. She doesn't know what's going on but she hopes they find a way to make this all work because she doesn't think she could handle living without Brooke. In fact, she knows she couldn't.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Brooke is lying in bed. The events for the past few months running through her head… How did they get here what happened? They were so happy and then they were fighting about Lucas and Emma and moving and not moving and the stress of it all could have cost them their babies. Brooke sighs. How did this all happen? That's all she wanted to know.

Peyton walks in the room carrying a tray, smiling, at Brooke.

"I brought you some breakfast" She says

"Thanks" Brooke replies "Where's Sawyer?"

"Café with my mom"

"Oh" Brooke sighs

"Dan called this morning"

"What did he have to say?"

"The home owners accepted our offer"

"That's good" Brooke says

"They've already moved out so we can close on it anytime we're ready"

"Ok" Brooke sighs

"Brooke, are you ok?"

"Yea" she sighs "I just want to go home and talk to Rachel"

Peyton sighs "You can't go home but I can have Rachel come here"

"No" Brooke says "She's busy"

"I'm sure she'd love to see you"

"It's ok" Brooke sighs "Can we talk to the doctor about me going home?"

"They aren't going to let you, Brooke. They just put you on bed rest last week"

"Ok" Brooke sighs

"Are you going to eat?"

"Ok" she says sitting up

"I have an idea" Peyton says smiling "How about we go outside and have breakfast? It's a decent morning out there"

Brooke smiles "Ok" she says "I'd like some fresh air"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling

Once Brooke was put on bed rest the two hadn't fought at all. Peyton wasn't going to cause Brooke anymore pain by causing something she did to make her lose their babies. Since they weren't fighting they weren't really talking either.

Peyton picks up the tray and carries it out of the room. Brooke gets up slowly and follows her outside. They sit at the table that Anna had put on the deck for them.

"It's nice out this morning"

"Yea, it is" Peyton says smiling "Spring is definitely here"

"Can we have some flower gardens at our house?"

"We can do whatever you want" Peyton says smiling

"I'd love to put window boxes on it, too"

"I think that would look wonderful" Peyton says taking a drink of her tea

Brooke nods and takes a bite of her breakfast.

"What are you thinking for our bedroom?" Peyton asks

"Whatever you want to do is fine"

Peyton sighs "Would you like to look online later and see what we can find? I thought we could have decorators start on the house ASAP."

"Can we do the kids rooms?"

"Of course" Peyton says "I just figured we probably wouldn't want to do the whole house"

"No" Brooke sighs "because I can't do any of the work right now and I don't want to put it all on you"

Peyton just nods

"Have you talked to Sawyer about what he'd like to do in his room?"

"No" Peyton replies "We can ask him today"

"You can ask him"

Peyton sighs again

"He'll probably want a basketball room" Brooke says after a few minutes

"Probably" Peyton says

Brooke looks at her "Peyton" she says and Peyton looks up at her

"Yea?" Peyton answers

"I don't want to do this anymore"

Peyton looks at her tears brimming in her eyes "Us?" she asks softly

"No, not us" Brooke says "This… this weirdness between us. We used to be so good together. We have to stop this. You don't even touch me anymore"

Peyton looks at her "I didn't think you wanted me too"

"And I thought you didn't want me to touch you either"

Peyton gets up and walks over to Brooke. She kneels down and wraps her arms around her.

"Brooke, I love you with everything I have and I don't want to continue like this"

Brooke leans down and kisses Peyton "I don't either."

Peyton leans up and kisses Brooke again. She runs her tongue over Brooke's lips and Brooke opens her mouth. The two kiss passionately and the Brooke pulls away breathing heavily.

""I love you" she says to Peyton

"I love you too" Peyton says "And I'm sorry about everything"

"Me too" Brooke sighs "Let's just clear the slate and start new today"

"That sounds great" Peyton says

Brooke smiles "Are we going to find out the sexes of the babies?"

Peyton makes a cautious face "How do you feel about that?"

"How are we going to decorate if we don't know?"

Peyton smiles "That's how I feel and we need names"

"That's true too"

"So we find out?"

Brooke smiles "We find out"

"Great!" Peyton says "We have to wait 5 more weeks though"

"That's a long time" Brooke whines

"We'll make it" Peyton says

"Do you want to go start looking at design ideas?"

"Sure" Peyton says "But you didn't eat that much"

"It doesn't taste that good" Brooke says "I'd much rather have a chocolate chip cookie"

Peyton laughs "I'll sneak a couple out of the kitchen and meet you in the bedroom"

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling "Will you move in there with me, please?"

Peyton smiles "I'd love too"

"Great!" Brooke replies smiling and walking into the house and into the bedroom. She settles on the bed and sighs a huge sigh of relief.

"Mama!" Sawyer screams as the front door crashes into the wall

Brooke giggles a little "I'm in the bedroom, baby"

Brooke can hear his little feet running down the hallway and then he crashes into the bedroom and jumps on the bed.

"Hi mama!" He says crawling up and hugging her

"Hey baby" She says kissing his forehead "Did you have fun with Gram?"

"Yea" Sawyer says not so convincingly

Brooke frowns "Why do you sound down?"

"Gram told me that I'd probably be going home with mommy when she goes but you have to stay here"

Brooke pulls Sawyer closer to her "Baby, mommy and I haven't talked about what we're going to do yet. Mommy is going to have to go back to the apartment at some point and pack everything up and I do have to stay here because I can't travel."

"Why can't you travel?"

"Because if I travel I could hurt your babies"

Sawyer's eyes get really big "I don't want you to hurt my babies"

"I know" Brooke says "And I don't want to hurt them so I have to stay here"

Sawyer frowns "Well I think you should let me decided if I stay or go"

Brooke hugs him again "We'll all talk about it when the time comes"

"Hey" Peyton says walking in "How was the café?"

"Ok" Sawyer says "Do I have to go with Gram to her card game this afternoon?"

"No" Peyton says "Why?"

"Because you make go everywhere with Gram now and I never get to stay with you two"

Peyton looks at Brooke and Brooke hugs him again.

"Well today baby boy you're going to stay here with us and we're going to look at ideas for your room in that new big house we're buying" Brooke says

"Really?" Sawyer asks smiling

"Really" Peyton says climbing onto the bed handing Brooke napkin

Brooke opens the napkin and inside was two chocolate chip cookies. She looks up and smiles at Peyton and Peyton winks at her.

Anna walks into the bedroom. "What are you three up to?" she asks

"We're going to look at ideas for my bedroom at our new house"

"Oh you got the house?" Anna asks

"Yep" Peyton says smiling "Dan called this morning"

"Great!" she says "That's really exciting news"

"Yea" Brooke says "We're excited" she says smiling at Peyton

"How are you feeling?" Anna asks

"Pretty good" Brooke answers

"That's good" Anna says "Hey little man do you want to go with me this afternoon?"

Sawyer looks at Peyton and Brooke.

"No, he's going to stay here with us today, mom" Peyton says smiling "He has a room he needs to decorate"

"Ok" Anna says "I need to run some errands then so I might as well head out and do them before my card game"

"Sounds good" Peyton says smiling

"Do you kids need anything?"

"I'm fine" Brooke says smiling

"Me too" Peyton answers

"Ok" Anna smiles "I'll see you tonight for dinner"

"Have fun" Peyton smiles

Sawyer jumps off the bed and runs over and hugs Anna "See you later, Gram" he says

Anna tells the girls good bye and they respond. Then she walks out of the room and out of the house.

"So little man" Brooke says smiling "What are you thinking about for your room?"

"I want a bunk bed" He says smiling

"Ok" Peyton says

"Let's look at Pottery Barn online or IKEA online" Brooke says "They have cool furniture"

Peyton gets up off the bed "I'll go get the iPad" she says walking out of the room

She returns a few minutes later.

"Ok" She says "Pottery Barn Kids" she adds googling it

She pulls up the pages with the bunk beds on it.

"Ok, baby boy" She says "Take a look"

Sawyer looks at the first row and then the second row not saying anything so Peyton continues to scroll down the page.

"STOP!" he says "I want that one"

Peyton and Brooke look at the bed he's pointing at.

"The tree house bed?" Peyton asks

"Yes!" Sawyer says looking at the two "Please, you two, can I please, please have it?"

Peyton looks at Brooke

"It actually looks really safe" Brooke says "Since it just has a doorway opening"

"Please" Sawyer says batting his eyes at Peyton

"What do you think, Brooke?" Peyton asks

Sawyer turns and bats his eyes at Brooke

She starts laughing "I suppose" She says

"Ok" Peyton smiles

"Really?" Sawyer asks

"Really!" Both Peyton and Brooke say at the same time

"This is great!" He says standing on the bed and jumping up and down

"Hey, hey" Peyton yells "You can't jump on the bed!" she says grabbing

"Why not?" He says

"Because you could hurt the babies, remember?"

"I'm sorry" He says sitting down looking at Brooke

"Did I hurt the babies?"

"No, baby boy" she says "We just have to be careful until they're born"

"Ok" He says "I'll just sit here"

Brooke smiles "So what theme do you want in your room?"

"What does that mean?" Sawyer asks

"Like basketball or" She stops "Or what else do you like?"

"I like basketball a lot!" Sawyer says

"So do you want a basketball room?" Peyton asks

"Can I look at all the different ideas on here?"

"Sure" Brooke says handing Sawyer the iPad

He scrolls and scrolls and scrolls looking at different things. He gets a puzzled look on his face.

"What's the matter, baby?" Peyton asks

"Well" he says softly "Will you be mad if I don't want to do a basketball room?"

Peyton looks at him "No, honey" She says

"You can do whatever you want in your room" Brooke says smiling at him "Did you find something you like?"

"Yea" he says turning the iPad so Brooke and Peyton could see the room he was looking at "It's an outer space bedroom and if we painted my room like outside then it would be like I was sleeping outside in a tree house every night!"

Peyton smiles at him "If you want an outer space room then we can do that"

"Really?" He asks with eyes the size of saucers

"Really" Brooke says "Let's find ideas"

"Well we'll have to go to the store and pick out some blue paint"

"Mama, do you think you can go with us if we just walk into the store and go right to the paint and then come right back home?"

Brooke smiles "I think so"

"Do they make glow in the dark paint?" Peyton asks

"Let's find out" Brooke says smiling going to the Home Depot page. She searches it "Yep!" she adds "They have it!"

"Yes!" Sawyer yells

"Let's google some ideas for outer space bedrooms" Peyton says

"Ok" Brooke says handing Peyton the iPad "You're turn to run it"

"Ok" Peyton says searching the internet. "Oh!" she yells excitedly "Look at this"

Peyton turns the iPad to Sawyer and Brooke. On the screen is an outer space bedroom.

The room was painted a light blue with a texture on the top half and the bottom half was vertically striped in of a pale red, yellow, and blue with white strips in between. In the middle of the wall is a white trim separating the top half from the bottom half. Stars are painted on the ceiling and just around the top of the room. The solar system is also hanging from the ceiling with the sun painted on the ceiling around the light. The bed is covered in an out-of-this-world Solar System quilt features our eight official planets orbiting the sun. Feeling sorry for Pluto? We've paid homage to the cute dwarf planet in a top-of-the-bed, reversible throw pillow. Complete the universe with our Stars and Orion's Sheet Sets and a "Blast-Off" throw pillow.

"So what do you think?" Peyton asks

"I love it!" Sawyer says "Can we do it?"

"I don't see why not" Peyton says "We can order everything online except the paint"

"Ok" Sawyer says "Thanks!" he says then looking at Brooke "Do you like it mama?"

"I think it's super cool" Brooke says smiling

"So should we do my room like that?"

"Yes!" Brooke says

"Mommy?"

"I think it will be awesome!" Peyton offers

"Ok, can you start ordering stuff?"

"Sure will" Peyton says

"Can I go watch TV?"

"Sure" Peyton says laughing

Sawyer hugs both women and then runs out of the room.

"I can't believe he wants an outer space room" Peyton says

"I know" Brooke smiles "But it's going to be so cool"

"It sure is" Peyton says "I have to go grab my purse and my credit card so we can order this stuff"

"I can help pay for it"

Peyton looks at Brooke "It's ok" she says "There will be plenty of other stuff and it's easier if we just put it on one card"

Brooke frowns and Peyton notices

"Hey what's wrong?"

"All the money I get is from you for babysitting Sawyer. I should get a real job"

Peyton looks at her "Don't be silly" she says "You take care of our home"

"But I can't help financially"

Peyton sighs "We can figure everything out" she says smiling at Brooke "We were having fun. Let's continue to have fun and worry about everything else later"

Brooke smiles at her "Ok" she says

Peyton gets off the bed walks out of the room. She returns with her credit card. They order the bedding, bed, solar system to hang from the ceiling, and some other furniture and supplies for Sawyer's room.

"That was a lot of stuff" Brooke says with a yawn

Peyton looks at her "It sure was" Peyton sighs "I didn't think a little boys' room could need so much stuff"

"Me either" Brooke says laying her head back on her pillow

"You tired?" Peyton asks

"A little" Brooke admits

"Would you like to take a nap?"

"Yea" Brooke says "Will you lay with me?"

"Sure" Peyton says "Sawyer" she yells

Sawyer comes running into the bedroom

"What mommy?" He asks

"Come watch TV in here" she says "Brooke and I are going to lay down for a rest and if we fall asleep I want you in here with us"

"Ok, mommy" he says running out of the room

"We'll shop for our room later" Peyton says kissing Brooke softly

"Ok" She says almost asleep.

Sawyer comes back in and lies at the end of the bed. Peyton gets comfortable and pulls Brooke towards her to cuddle her. For the first time in a long time the two fell asleep in each other arms with smiles on their faces…


	49. Chapter 49

AN: Sorry for the delay in an update. I was on vacation. Hope you enjoy!

lynnette15 I'm so sorry I didn't realize I had made that mistake with Sawyer's name. I try really hard to make sure I am consistent! So sorry!

Also, I had comment about not posting summaries on the last update since it was so long between updates. I'm sorry about that!

Also, I'd like to thank you for all the reviews and comments. I'm glad people out there are enjoying my stories!

Chapter 48

The weeks went on and the two women continued to design their new house together. They picked out new furniture, wall colors, and anything else they thought they'd need to make their house a home. Lucas and Nathan volunteered to pack up their penthouse so no one had to go back to the city and take care of it. They're relationship was getting more and more back on track and the feel of the bottom dropping out was gone. They were happy and content again.

Brooke was lying out back of Anna's house on the lounger reading "What to Except When You're Expecting." She was making a funny face when Peyton walks out to join her.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks

"Did you know my who ha was going to do this?" she says turning the book towards Peyton

Peyton starts laughing "Um, yea and didn't you?"

"Well yes but I didn't need a graphic picture of it like this!" Brooke says pointing the book back at Peyton

"It's not that bad" Peyton sighs

"Oh really?" Brooke asks "It's been four years since your who ha did this so maybe you forgot the amount of pain it caused"

"No" Peyton sighs "I didn't forget. Sawyer had a very large head!"

"Well then I guess you know half the pain I'm going to go through because I need to push TWO heads out!" She says

Peyton starts laughing "Yea, you're right but you can squeeze my hand until it breaks if it makes you feel better"

Brooke smiles "You might want to rethink that offer. I'm pretty tough"

"I know you are baby" Peyton says kissing her on the lips "We need to leave for the doctor's in about 20 minutes"

"Ok" Brooke says getting up and Peyton rubs her belly. It had grown so much in the last 5 weeks.

"I'm so excited that we get to find out the sex of the babies today" Peyton says smiling

"Me too"

The two women walk into the house and Brooke walks into the bedroom. She pulls off the t-shirt and boy shorts she is wearing and puts on a cute little dress. She then fluffs her hair and tries to put her shoes on. Peyton walks in and starts laughing at her.

"Do you need some help baby?"

"Don't laugh at me!" Brooke huffs

"I'm sorry honey" Peyton says "I'm not laughing at you but my pregnant fiancé looks very cute trying to put her shoes on"

Brooke walks over to the bed and grabs a pillow chucking it at Peyton.

"Sit down and I'll help you"

"No" Brooke says pouting dropping her shoes on the ground and sliding her feet into them.

Peyton just smiles as Brooke finally gets her shoes on.

"Come on" Peyton says

Brooke huffs at her and walks pass her ignoring her stretched out hand. Peyton rolls her eyes and walks out after her.

"Mom" Peyton yells

"What?" Anna says walking out of the kitchen

"We're going to our appointment"

"Oh ok" Anna says smiling "Do you two want anything special for dinner? Sawyer and I are going to the store. He needs some supplies"

Peyton looks at her funny "Supplies for what?"

"He won't tell me he just says he needs to go to the store"

Peyton laughs "Don't buy him anything he doesn't need, mom"

Anna laughs "I'm his gram! I can buy him anything I want"

"Ok" Peyton says rolling her eyes

"I'm waiting" Brooke yells from the door

Peyton laughs "She's mad because I made fun of her for not being able to get her shoes on"

"Peyton!" Anna snaps

"I know" Peyton sighs "I'll make it up to her"

"You better"

"See you later"

"Bye, baby" Anna says walking back into the kitchen

Peyton walks to the door "Come on sexy" She says kissing Brooke

Brooke turns her cheek

"Oh you can't be mad at me forever" Peyton says grabbing her ass and moving to whisper in her ear "because I'm going to ask the doctor if you can have sex again…"

Brooke smiles and turns to kiss Peyton "I'd really like that"

Peyton kisses her softly on the lips "Me too" she says opening the door "So let's go"

Peyton and Brooke walk out and get into Peyton's vehicle. Peyton backs out of the driveway and heads down the street.

"What do you think we're having?" Brooke asks reaching over and grabbing Peyton's hand

"I'm not sure" Peyton says

"Are you hoping for something?"

"Healthy babies" she replies

"Me too" Brooke says resting her head against her seat "Me too"

"Everything's going to be just fine" Peyton says squeezing Brooke's hand

"I hope so"

"It will, baby" Peyton sighs "Just have faith"

"I'm trying"

"I know" Peyton says picking up Brooke's hand and kissing it

"If I get off bed rest today we should go shopping after our appointment"

"We can do that" Peyton says smiling

"Ok"

Peyton pulls into the parking lot of the doctor's office and parks the car.

"Are you ready?" She asks Brooke

Brooke takes a deep breath "I think so"

The two walk hand in hand into the office and Brooke signs in. They walk over and take a seat in the waiting room. They remain silent until the door opens and a nurse walks into the room.

"Brooke" she calls

Brooke and Peyton both stand at the same time.

"Hi I'm Liz. I'm going to be settling you in today"

"I'm Brooke and this is my fiancé Peyton"

"Hi, nice to meet you both" Liz says stopping at the scale "Hop on"

Brooke frowns at her

"Sorry part of the exam"

Peyton laughs

"You get on" Brooke frowns

"Just do it" Peyton says

Brooke steps on and Liz weighs her and writes it down.

"Weigh gain is good. You haven't gained too much weight at all"

"That's good" Brooke says

"Follow me" Liz says walking down the hallway and stopping at an examining room.

Brooke and Peyton walk into the room and Liz follows closing the door.

"You'll need to take off your underwear and then climb up on the examining table. Once you're comfortable drape this sheet over your lower half and just relax. Dr. Smith will be with you in just a few minutes"

"Thank you" Brooke says smiling

She undresses from the waist down and then gets on the table. Peyton puts the sheet on her.

"This is so uncomfortable" Brooke whines

"Why is that?"

"This table is cold" Brooke sighs

"It will warm up with you laying on it"

"I hope so" Brooke huffs

There is a soft knock on the door and then it opens and a woman pushes a machine in.

"We're doing an ultrasound today, right?"

"Yes" Brooke says smiling

"Ok, great" She says "I'm Meg the ultrasound tech. I'm going to be doing your ultrasound today"

"Great" Peyton smiles

"I'm just going to set up the machine and then Dr. Smith should be in here"

Meg sets up the equipment and then there is another soft knock and Dr. Smith walks in.

"Good morning" She says with a smile

"Good morning" Brooke says

"So we're here today to find out how bed rest as agreed with you all and if we can determine the sex of your babies"

"That's correct" Brooke says smiling

"Then let's get started"

Meg looks at Brooke. "I'm just going to roll the sheet down a little and roll your shirt up so I don't get the gel on it"

"Ok" Brooke says

Meg does what she told Brooke and then squirts some gel on her stomach. She places the transducer on Brooke's stomach and starts to move it around. Instantly, a bum-bum bum-bum fills the room. Brooke and Peyton both look at the screen. Meg smiles at them.

"Here is baby A" she says smiling and pointing "And here's Baby B" she adds pointing at the other image

Dr. Smith looks at the screen "They are sharing one sac" she says "This means they are monoamniotic twins or idenicial."

"Oh ok" Peyton says smiling

Dr. Smith looks at the screen "And it likes like you're having girls" she says pointing at the screen "See here. It's the formation of their female parts"

"Girls" Brooke says smiling

"Girls" Peyton says kissing her softly on her forehead

"So how are they doing?" Brooke asks in concern

"Baby A is 6 inches long and weighs 7.5 ounces. Baby B is 7 inches long and weighs 6.5 ounces." Dr. Smith says "She's going to be the smaller one. Or she is for now. That can change"

"Is that good or bad?"

"They are both growing just like they are supposed to"

"Oh, that's great!" Peyton says kissing Brooke "That's just great"

"I think you can resume moderate activities but if you start having any pain or discomfort you come right back and see me"

"Ok, I will" Brooke says

"I'm going to do your physical exam now"

Brooke nods and Dr. Smith performs Brooke's exam.

"Everything looks great!" She says smiling

Peyton sighs "Um" She says softly

"Yes" Dr. Smith asks

"How about physical activities?"

Dr. Smith looks at them a little confused

Peyton leans in "Sex?" she says in a whisper

Dr. Smith chuckles lightly "I think in moderation it should be just fine"

Peyton smiles "Ok, thank you"

"You girls are welcome"

"There will be copies of your ultrasound pictures at the nurse's station"

"Thanks again"

"You're welcome" Dr. Smith says walking out to door

"Girls" Peyton says looking at Brooke

"Girls" She says "This should be interesting"

"Yes, it should" Peyton says

"I'm excited" Brooke says smiling at her

"Me too" Peyton says smiling leaning down kissing Brooke "I love you"

"I love you too"

Brooke gets up and gets dressed. The two walk out and stop at the nurse's station to pick up their pictures and schedule their next appointment. The two walk out and get into the car. Peyton looks at Brooke.

"How do you feel about a little shopping?"

"Really?" Brooke asks her with a smile on her face

"Really" Peyton says "We need to get a nursery ready"

"We also have to get Sawyer's room ready" Brooke says

"I know" Peyton sighs "We will"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling "Then let's go shopping"

Peyton pulls out of the parking lot and looks at Brooke. She can tell something's on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Peyton asks

"How do you feel about the color purple?"

Peyton thinks for a moment "I like purple"

"Well what if we did the nursery in purple?"

Peyton thinks about it for a few minutes.

"Ok" Peyton says smiling "I think that would be pretty"

Brooke smiles "Thanks"

"No thanks needed" Peyton says "I think purple is a great idea"

Brooke holds Peyton's hand as they drive a baby store. Peyton pulls in and parks the car. The two get out and walk inside. They start walking around and Brooke's eyes land on the most beautiful bedding.

"Peyton" She says and Peyton looks at the direction Brooke is staring

"What honey?" she says

"Look at that bedding"

Peyton smiles "Do you like that?"

Brooke just shakes her head and walks over towards the bedding. Peyton follows her. The bedding is a modern botanical print of funky flowers and whimsical birds. It's in hues of bright purple, bright pink, and bright green. The set includes musical mobile, valance, diaper stacker, crib sheet, bumper pad, toddler throw/ play mat, crib skirt and wall hangings. Peyton notices how Brooke's eyes are dancing.

"Well?" Peyton asks

"What do you think?" Brooke asks

"I like it" Peyton says "I think it would be perfect for the girls"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks smiling

"I'm sure"

Brooke smiles as she takes two sets off the shelf and puts them into the cart. Brooke then walks around picking up a hamper, changing pad cover and everything else that matches the bedding. Peyton just watches with a smile. Once Brooke has everything for the nursery she turns and looks at Peyton.

"Ok you get to pick out the car seats, stroller, and other things we need since you let me pick out the bedding"

Peyton smiles at her "I'm just glad to see you so happy"

Brooke smiles at her and then kisses her.

"What else do we need?" Brooke asks

"Furniture" Peyton says laughing

"Oh" Brooke says "I didn't think about that. You pick it"

They walk around and Peyton picks out white furniture and they order it to be delivered to their house. They check out and head to their house. Peyton carries the stuff into the house and Brooke follows her.

"So what room are we going to put the girls in?" Peyton says

"Where are we going to be?" Brooke asks

"Well the master suite is downstairs" Peyton says "But if you want to be upstairs with the kids"

"No" Brooke says "As long as all the kids are upstairs and we're downstairs that's fine"

"Then let's walk upstairs and look around again" Peyton says "You really haven't been here since the first time we looked at it"

"We should let Sawyer pick out the room he wants"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling "I was thinking it would be kind of cool to put his space room in the cone as he calls it but now that we're having girls"

"That's why we should let Sawyer pick his own room out then we don't have to feel guilty"

"Ok" Peyton says smiling "I'm going to go call my mom and have her bring him over"

"Sounds great"

Peyton calls Anna and Brooke walks around. Peyton comes up behind her and notices she looks sad.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get to work on this place"

"I thought we were going to hire someone"

"Then let's get someone in here. I want to move in" Brooke says smiling "I want us to be us again"

Peyton smiles at her "I'd like that"

"We could do the work ourselves"

"I don't want to put you and the girls at risk."

"Then I want to hire someone today" Brooke says "We've picked everything out. We've ordered all new furniture for all the rooms and it's going to be here soon"

"Then we'll hire someone today"

"But we're going to do the kids room"

"Yes" Peyton sighs

"Sounds good"

The front door opens and Sawyer comes running in.

"I'm here!" He says

Peyton and Brooke both start laughing.

"Why did you want me to come?" Sawyer asks looking at him

"Well" Brooke says "We have two things"

"What are they?" Sawyer asks

"First" Peyton says picking him up "We found out today if you're having brothers or sisters"

Sawyer's eyes get really big "What are they?" he asks

Peyton looks at Brooke "You're going to have two little sisters!"

"YES!" Sawyer says hugging Peyton and then gets down and walks over to hug Brooke

"What's all the excitement about in here?" Anna says walking in

"Brooke's having girls!" Sawyer says "I'm going to have sisters!"

"Oh that's wonderful" Anna says walking over and hugging Brooke and then Peyton

"So what's the other thing?" Sawyer asks

"We want you to pick out your room"

"Really?" Sawyer asks

"Of course" Brooke says "So run upstairs and look at the three rooms and pick one"

"Ok" He says running up the stairs

"So are you ok?" Anna asks

"Doctor says I'm doing great and I can resume moderate activity."

"That's great" Anna says "And the babies?"

"We found out they are identical twins and they are very healthy" Peyton says "Girls"

"Oh boy" Anna says "Twice the emotions" she says smiling "I'm happy for you two"

"Thanks" Peyton says "We picked this out for their rooms" she adds holding up the bedding

"That's really beautiful" Anna says

"Hey, I picked it!" Sawyer yells from upstairs

Peyton starts laughing "Ok, we're coming" she yells back

The three women walk upstairs and find Sawyer in the big room in the back of the house at the opposite end of the cone shaped roof.

"Ok" Peyton says smiling "This one's yours"

"When can we start painting it?"

"Today" Brooke says "Let's go get the paint"

Peyton looks at her "Today?"

"Yes" Brooke says "We need to get this stuff done"

"Ok" Peyton sighs "Mom, do you want to come with us?"

"No" Anna says "I think this is something you should do together as a family"

"Ok" Peyton says "We'll see you later"

"Sounds good"

"Let's go" Peyton says and Brooke smiles at her

Everyone walks downstairs and out of the house. Peyton, Brooke, and Sawyer get in the vehicle and head to the hardware store. They pull up and get out. They walk in and get a ton of different paints, brushes, plastic, trim and anything else they might need. Then they get back into the vehicle. They head back to their house and up the stairs.

"You should probably go back to mom's house" Peyton says looking at Brooke

"No" Brooke says "I want to be here too"

Peyton sighs "Ok, then I'm going to open all the windows" she says "And I'll be right back"

Peyton opens all the windows and then walks out of the room. She returns a few minutes later with a chair.

"Sit" she says to Brooke

"Yes, m'am" Brooke says sticking her tongue out and Peyton

Peyton sighs looking at the white walls in Sawyer's room. Brooke can tell something's wrong.

"Hey Sawyer" Brooke says "I left my water in the vehicle. Do you think you can run out and get it? There's some snacks out there too you can bring in"

"Sure" Sawyer says smiling and running out of the room.

Brooke gets up and walks over to Peyton.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asks kindly

Peyton sighs "I haven't painted in a long time"

"It's just rolling paint up and down the wall"

Peyton smiles at her "I know but…"

"But what?"

"I used to love creating art"

"I know" Brooke sighs "And I've noticed you drawing a few times since we got you that art kit for Christmas but not much"

"Drawing was one of my passions and I used to redecorate my room all the time but now…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really" Peyton sighs

"Ok" Brooke says "Well if you do, I'm here"

"Thanks" Peyton says kissing her softly "We need to tape 1/3 up the wall all away around. That's where the trim goes to separate the walls."

"I can help with that"

Peyton sighs "Ok, I'll measure the wall and then we'll divide it into thirds"

"Sounds good" Brooke says

"Mommy" Sawyer says running into the room

"What's up baby?" She says turning to look at him "Grandma's here and she said I could go with her"

"Ok." Peyton says "Where is she?"

"In her car" Sawyer answers "She was coming home and thought she'd stop and see if we were back"

Peyton sighs "I'll be right back"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton walks out of the room and Brooke sits down. She wishes Peyton would open up to her about why she didn't like to paint or draw anymore but she wasn't going to push. She figured she'd tell her when she was ready.

After a few minutes Peyton returns.

"Sorry about that" Peyton says

"No big deal"

"Ok, let's get this room taped off"

"Sounds good"

Brooke and Peyton work to tape off the wall. It took them a couple hours of solid work but they finally finished it. Peyton crashes on the ground next to Brooke.

"That was a lot of work" Peyton sighs

"It sure was" Brooke sighs

"And we have to now tape off for the white lines"

"Ugh" Brooke whines "Can we take a break?"

"Yes" Peyton says turning to face Brooke "You know this is a new house"

Brooke looks at Peyton

"Ok, well it's new to us"

"Yes" Brooke says

"And do you know what you're supposed to do in new houses?" Peyton asks

"What's that?" Brooke asks

"Christen it"

Brooke smiles "Peyton Sawyer!"

"What?"

"You want to have sex with me?"

Peyton nods her head yes

"In Sawyer's bedroom?"

"Uhuh…" Peyton answers "In fact" she says leaning over kissing Brooke "I want to have sex with you in every room in this house"

"Then we should get started" Brooke says leaning over and kissing Peyton

"I'll be gentle" Peyton says laying on her back "Come sit on top of me"

"I'll break you" Brooke says

"No, you won't" Peyton says

Brooke rolls over on her side "Just come here"

Peyton moves very close to Brooke. Brooke leans in and grabs Brooke's lips with her own. The two start kissing. Peyton runs her tongue over Brooke's lips and Brooke opens her mouth. Peyton gently pulls Brooke's tongue into mouth and starts sucking on it.

"Mmmm" Brooke moans

Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke pulling her as close as she possibly could. She then starts rubbing her hands up and down Brooke body. She stops at Brooke's ass and squeezes it.

"Mmmm" Brooke moans again

Peyton pulls away slowly and looks at Brooke.

"I want you now!" Peyton whispers into her ear "Get your clothes off!"

Brooke smiles at Peyton as she reaches down and takes Brooke's sundress off. She then unhooks Brooke's bra.

"Stunning" Peyton whispers "Roll onto your back"

Brooke does what Peyton tells her. Peyton crawls over next to Brooke. She gets on her knees and kisses Brooke hard on the mouth. Peyton then kisses down Brooke's neck sucking in the spots that turn Brooke on. Peyton then slowly takes one of Brooke's breasts into her mouth and sucks it softly.

"Mmmm" Brooke moans

Peyton reaches over and takes the other one in her hand playing with it softly. She continues to play with Brooke's breasts and Brooke moans at the pleasure. Peyton slowly kisses down Brooke's body. She stops at her baby bump and kisses it. She then spreads Brooke's legs apart. She runs her fingers up and down Brooke lightly touching her clit.

"Ohhhh" Brooke moans

"You're so wet" Peyton says to Brooke

"Please take care of me" Brooke whines

Peyton smiles as she runs her fingers up and down Brooke's wetness again. She slowly inserts two fingers into Brooke and starts stroking her g-spot.

"Oh Peyton!" Brooke moans "Oh baby, please don't stop"

Peyton continues to stroke Brooke and she leans down putting her tongue on her clit. She starts stroking and licking her faster and faster. Since it had been so long it didn't take Brooke long. She tightened around Peyton's fingers quickly screaming in pleasure cumming all over Peyton's hand.

She stops shaking and looks at Peyton.

"Wow" She says smiling "That felt amazing"

Peyton smiles at her and crawls up kissing her softly on the mouth.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke whispers back trying to get up "It's your turn"

Peyton smiles at her "It can be my turn in another room. I don't want to cause too much excitement right now"

Brooke smiles at her "I want to please you"

"I'll let you please me in the nursery"

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton helps her up off the floor and helps her back into her dress.

"Let's paint the top half tonight and the ceiling. Then we can tape off the bottom tomorrow and paint it" Peyton says smiling at Brooke

"Ok" Brooke says

Peyton pours some paint into the paint tray and stands back looking at the walls. Brooke walks up behind her and leans on her shoulder.

"What causes you to pause every time?" Brooke asks kissing her softly

Peyton sighs "Lydia" she says and Brooke looks at confused "I used to love to draw and paint. I was getting ready redo Sawyer's bedroom. I spent days drawing on the walls creating an awesome wooden scene. I took me weeks just to get it penciled on the wall. Lydia came home one day and she walked into Sawyer's room and she sighed and walked out. I followed her and asked her what was wrong. She told me that drawing was foolish and she'd put up with my little sketching long enough and I should be focusing on my career so we could be a power couple. She went on to tell me how I had no talent and I was wasting my time. She said some other things too and because I thought I loved her and was going to spend my life with her I put my drawing things away and hired someone to just come in and paint Sawyer's room. I haven't really thought about being creative since then"

"But I've seen what you can do and I think you are one of the most talented artists I know and I hope you start drawing again. You enjoy it and Lydia's gone. She wasn't the one for you and I support your creative endeavors."

Peyton turns around and kisses Brooke sweetly. "God, I love you" she whispers

"And I love you" Brooke says "Now stop stalling and let's start painting these walls"

Peyton kisses Brooke. The two spend the rest of the afternoon painting Sawyer's room sharing kisses off and on and having the best day they'd have in a long time…


	50. Chapter 50

AN: Hey loyal fans! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm having a hard time decided where to take it and how much longer I'm going to write it. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the new followers to my stories.

I usually don't summarize my stories when I've been gone for a while but it's been suggested as a good idea. I'm sorry if I've summarized it too much. If you don't need it skip it!

**Summary:** Brooke is a struggling designer who is looking for a job. Peyton is a single mom looking for a nanny. Brooke meets one of Peyton's employees at a party and she tells her to apply to be a nanny. Peyton hires Brooke. The two both have had bad relationships. Peyton's ex left her and Brooke's ex is trying to get her back. Peyton had a baby with her best friend, Lucas. Peyton and Brooke are engaged. Brooke is pregnant with their twin girls. They are moving from New York City to Buffalo by Peyton's parents. They bought a house and are fixing it up. Lucas is a very sore spot in their relationship.

**Chapter 49**

The front door of Anna's house flies open and Sawyer comes running in.

"They're here, they're here!" He screams in excitement

Peyton, Brooke and Anna walk out of the kitchen.

"Who's here?" Brooke asks

Sawyer gives her a duh look "Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Uncle Lucas, Rachel, Jamie and Ralphie!"

Brooke laughs "Oh, ok" she says rubbing the little boy's head. She rests her hands on her stomach. She was getting very big and uncomfortable

"Come on" He says "Let's go out and greet them"

Everyone walks towards the door and Peyton opens it. Standing in the front yard was the gang.

"Uncle Lucas!" Sawyer yells running towards him jumping up into Lucas' arms when he got to him

Brooke sighs and Peyton notices but tries to ignore it.

"Hello everyone" Anna says smiling "I have cookies on the counter and dinner in the oven"

"Sounds great!" Haley says "I'm starving"

Brooke looks at her "You're a bitch" She says with a smiling on her face "Look how big I am and how small you are"

Haley laughs "You're a little bit ahead of me and you're having twins. That's a big difference" she says

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better" Brooke says laughing

"Hey" Rachel says walking over hugging Brooke

"Hey Rach" Brooke says "I'm so glad you could make it"

"Me too" Rachel says

"Let's go have some cookies!" Jamie says to Sawyer as they walk into the house with Ralphie following them.

"Well let's not just stand in the front yard so the neighbors can all see our business" Anna says

Everyone follows Anna into the house and settles into the living room. Anna walks into the kitchen and returns with beers and club sodas. She hands them out and then sits down.

"So, how was the drive?" Anna asks

"Long!" Lucas sighs "It's hard to drive a U-haul"

"I bet it is" Anna laughs "Well I made a big pan of lasagna so I hope you're all hungry"

"We are" Haley says smiling

"We figured we'd unload tomorrow" Peyton says "Brooke and Haley won't be able to help but they can direct"

"Do we have to wait until tomorrow to see your new house?" Haley asks

"No" Brooke replies "We thought we'd go over after dinner"

"Great!" Rachel says smiling "We're dying to see it"

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Dilworth's old house" Peyton says and Nathan Lucas and Haley nod.

"Why don't you all go get settled into your rooms and dinner will be ready shortly" Anna says

"Sounds great, Aunt Anna" Lucas says getting up

Everyone settles in and then heads to the table for dinner.

"How's New York?" Brooke asks trying to break the silence

"Crazy!" Rachel says "Do you know how much bullshit basketball players get themselves in that I have to fix?"

Haley laughs "I know what my husband gets into at home and the public has no idea so I can only imagine"

"These boys are good" Rachel says "They make no messes I have to tend to" she adds

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton yells and everyone looks at her

"What's wrong?" Anna asks startled

"We didn't tell you guys we're having girls!" Peyton says smiling

"You are?" Rachel says excitedly "I can't wait to spoil them" she adds and then her face drops and Peyton notices but doesn't say anything

"We find out what we're having at our next appointment" Haley says with a smile

"Maybe we'll have 3 girls, then" Peyton says smiling

"Or three boys" Lucas adds

"That's true" Nathan says eating his dinner

"Any names yet?" Lucas asks

"No, not yet" Brooke says

"It's going to be hard picking girls' names" Haley says

"We haven't even thought about it honestly" Peyton says looking at Brooke "Or I guess I haven't"

"Me either" Brooke says smiling at her "That's something we'll have to spend nights arguing over" she says with a wink and a smile

"Oh boy" Anna says "I better get some earplugs"

Everyone laughs

"How's my company?" Peyton asks Haley

"Running smoothly" Haley says "Liz has everything under control"

"As I knew she would"

"How's my plant doing?" Brooke asks and everyone laughs

"I think we brought it with us" Rachel says smiling

"I'm surprised you didn't kill our dog" Brooke adds looking at Lucas

"You two owe me so much for taking care of that damn dog!" Lucas says "It has eaten everything in my apartment!"

"Sorry" Peyton says shrugging her shoulders

Lucas just laughs

"It's good to see you guys" Brooke says with a few tears in her eyes

"Yeah, we've missed hanging out at your place" Nathan says honestly

"Oh be honest" Peyton says "You just miss the fact that Brooke cooked for all of us every night"

Everyone starts laughing and finishes their dinner. Once all the table is cleared Anna sends everyone to Peyton and Brooke's new house. Peyton unlocks the door and everyone walks in.

"Wow!" Haley says "This is amazing!" looking around

"Thanks" Brooke says smiling "It took a lot of decisions we had to make together."

"We did the kids' room" Peyton says "But the rest of the house we hired done"

"Go ahead and explore" Brooke says looking at their friends.

Everyone looks around and heads upstairs. They look at the twins' room first.

"This is so cute!" Haley says

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel says "Who drew this?"

Peyton sighs "I did" she says softly

"This is amazing!" Rachel states "Wow!"

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling

"Wait until you see Sawyer's room" Brooke says

"Take us there next" Nathan says

Everyone walks down the hall and into Sawyer's room.

"Peyton" Nathan says looking around "I'm so proud of you"

Peyton turns red "Thanks"

"This is fantastic" Haley says "You're talent just shines through"

"Sawyer picked it" Peyton sighs "We just executed it"

"Well this house is amazing" Rachel says

Brooke sighs and Peyton looks at her.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks

"I have a pain in my back" Brooke says softly

"Should we take you to the hospital?"

"No" Brooke sighs "It's just the way one of the babies is laying."

"Ok" Peyton says "Let's go home"

"No, you stay here and show everyone around" Brooke says "I can walk home"

"I'll go with you" Rachel says

"We'll be back in a few minutes" Peyton says kissing Brooke's forehead

"Don't rush" Brooke says as she and Rachel head down the stairs.

The two walk out of the house and walk slowly back to Anna's house. Rachel helps Brooke get into her pajamas and then settles her into bed. She walks out of the room and returns with some water and snuggles in next to her best friend.

"I miss you" Rachel says softly

"I miss you too" Brooke says

"Remember when it was just the two of us in our low rent apartment, me striping and you working odd jobs?"

"That seems like a life time ago"

"Yeah it does" Rachel sighs "How are you holding up?"

"Ok" Brooke sighs "Peyton and I have been up and down and all around these days"

"Where are you at right now?" Brooke asks

"Up, I guess" Brooke sighs "It's been more normal but…"

"But what?"

"I just have a hard time talking to her sometimes"

"Why is that?"

"Because sometimes I just need a friend and need to talk through situations but I can't do that with her because it's our relationship. We're also surrounded by her family so I can't talk to them either"

Rachel sighs "Well I haven't changed my phone number!" She says "Why haven't you been calling me? Why are you dealing with all this alone?"

"Because it's the same thing just a different day"

"So what!" Rachel snaps "I'm your best friend and you can call and talk to me every day about the same things"

Brooke sighs

"So let's start with what's been on my mind since I found out" Rachel sighs "How are you feeling about the twins?"

"What do you mean?"

"Two girls" Rachel sighs "When your first girl is buried in a cemetery"

"I haven't even let my mind go there" Brooke says "I've just been trying to focus on these babies and not dwelling on the past"

"But honey" Rachel says "The past is part of you. You can't just forget about your baby girl"

"I haven't forgotten about her, Rachel" She sighs "But I can't dwell on her either. I've made peace with what happened. I'm just afraid that something could happen to these babies"

"You can't think like that, Brooke" Rachel says with a sigh "You have to be positive"

"I'm trying" Brooke sighs

"Your house is beautiful" Rachel says smiling "You've really made something of your life, Brooke"

Brooke just nods

"Why are you so sad?" Rachel sighs

"I don't know" Brooke answers honestly "I'm just waiting for the bottom to fall out because it always seems like it does and now with Lucas here"

Rachel hugs Brooke tightly "I think you just have to trust that you two are working through things and that you'll end up being a very strong couple"

"Or we'll end up divorced switching the kids back and forth every other weekend."

Rachel goes to say something but there's a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" Brooke says

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asks walking in

"Better" Brooke says "When I laid down the babies move and my back stopped hurting"

"Oh good" Peyton sighs walking over and kissing her "The boys want to have a campfire. Nathan and Lucas are starting one right now."

"I'm really tired" Brooke says "Would it be ok if I just stayed in here?"

"Of course" Peyton says "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No" Brooke says "You two go out and enjoy the fire and I'm going to rest for a little while and then maybe I'll come out"

"Ok" Peyton says "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Brooke answers

"Well if you don't come out after a while I'll bring you in a s'more"

"Thanks" Brooke says

"You're welcome" Peyton says kissing her forehead "Do you need anything before we head outside?"

"No, I'm all set"

"Ok" Peyton says

Rachel gives Brooke a hug and gets up "Are you sure you don't want me to stay in here with you?"

"No" Brooke says "I'm honestly going to rest"

"Ok" Rachel says and both Rachel and Peyton leave the room.

"Is she ok?" Peyton asks softly "She seems sadder tonight"

"She'll be ok" Rachel says

Peyton sighs "Ok" she says knowing that Rachel isn't going to tell her anything.

The two women walk out to the backyard where everyone is sitting next to the campfire. Peyton goes and sits next to Lucas. He wraps his arm around her.

"Hey Blondie" he says kissing her forehead

"Hey Luke" She says resting her head on his shoulder

"You know it's not the same without you and Sawyer next door"

"I know" Peyton sighs "Sometimes I really miss New York"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too"

"How's everything here going?"

"Ok, I guess" Peyton says "We've been fighting a lot about moving here"

"That fight should be over now that you have a house"

"It is, I guess" Peyton sighs "But now seeing you guys it makes me sad that we're so far away. We could have just moved right outside to New York into the suburbs so we weren't so far away from you guys"

"Peyton" Lucas sighs "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You have an amazing life with Brooke and you're trying to ruin it"

"No, I'm not!" Peyton hisses

"Yes, you are" He answers "You have a wonderful home that's outstanding, Sawyer and two baby girls on the way plus the most amazing woman who loves you"

Peyton looks at him "Aren't you upset that I took Sawyer away from you?"

"No" Lucas answers honestly "He's my nephew and he's happy to that's all that's matters"

Peyton looks at him "You're really ok with us moving here?"

"I figured this would happen sometime" Lucas replies "It's weird but we're getting used to it and Sawyer is extremely happy here. He wasn't this happy living in New York"

Peyton hadn't noticed how happy Sawyer was. She was too worried about everything else.

"How's Brooke dealing with the fact that you're having girls?"

Peyton looks at him "She's fine why wouldn't she be?"

"I didn't know if it would bring back memories of her baby girl"

Peyton's face dropped. They hadn't even talked about that. Wow, she's been so self-centered and worried about everything else she hadn't even taken the time to remember the important stuff.

"I don't know" Peyton says honestly "I didn't ask her"

"What do you two talk about?"

"Decorating our house, Sawyer, I don't know stuff to keep Brooke calm so nothing goes wrong with the babies"

"So is that how you're going to spend the rest of your life together?" Lucas asks "Just talking about the meaningless stuff so you don't upset each other?"

Peyton sighs "I just don't want her to leave me!"

"Peyton" Lucas huffs "She hasn't left you yet"

"No, I guess she hasn't"

"And now you're tied together" He adds "You're having babies together"

"They're not mine though" Peyton sighs

"Peyton!" Lucas snaps "Yes, they are and Brooke would never take them from you"

"You don't know that" Peyton sighs

"You should" a voice says from behind.

Both Lucas and Peyton turn to see Brooke standing there.

"I think I'm going to go make a s'more with the kids" Lucas says getting up "Want one girls?"

Both girls shake their heads yes and Lucas walks away. Brooke comes around and sits down next to Peyton.

"I didn't mean anything by that" Peyton says "Lucas and I were just talking"

"Ok" Brooke says

"Are you mad at me?"

"For expressing your feelings?" Brooke asks

Peyton just nods a little and Lucas comes walking back over with two s'mores.

"Here you go ladies" he says with a smile

"Thanks!" Brooke says taking it

"You're welcome" Lucas says smiling

"Thanks" Peyton also adds

The two girls eat their s'mores and visit with their friends. IT starts to get late and everyone heads in for bed. Brooke walks into the bedroom and Peyton follows her.

"I'm just going to go tuck Sawyer in and then I'll be back"

"Ok" Brooke says "I'm just going to lay here and wait for you. My feet are swollen"

"Sounds good" Peyton says walking out of the room and up the stairs. She tucks Sawyer in and returns to find Brooke sound to sleep. She sighs and climbs into bed next to her.

The next morning everyone gets up and heads to Peyton and Brooke's house. They spend the day unloading the U-haul and getting everything where it should be. Brooke makes everyone dinner and then the gang leaves so that Brooke and Peyton can spend their first night in their new home alone.

After giving Sawyer a bath and putting him to bed the two women sit on the couch looking around.

"We did a great job on this house" Brooke says with a smile on her face

"We sure did" Peyton says laughing a little bit then the smile fades from her face "Can we talk?"

Brooke turns to look at her "Of course we can" she says giving her a concerned look

Peyton pats her legs and Brooke puts her back against the arm of the couch and swings her legs up on Peyton's lap. Peyton starts rubbing her feet.

Peyton takes a deep breath "I'm so sorry" She says and Brooke looks at her confused

"For what?"

"I never thought to ask you how you were dealing with the fact that we're having girls"

"Peyton" Brooke replies "I'm fine! I'm excited we're having girls! I'm just worried that something will happen to these babies"

Peyton looks at her "And if it does we'll work through it together but we just have to have faith that everything will be fine and hope for the best"

Brooke nods and Peyton sighs again.

"What's on your mind?" Brooke says

"Do you feel that we don't ever talk about important things anymore?"

Now it was Brooke's turn to sigh "Yea"

"I'm afraid to say anything that might upset you because I'm afraid you'll leave me"

"And I feel like I shouldn't talk to you because it our relationship and I don't want to complain or make you feel like I'm unhappy"

"We're nuts!"

"Yes, we are" Brooke sighs "I'm not going to leave you though"

"I want to get married!"

Brooke gives Peyton a confused look "I thought we were?" she says holding up her left ring finger

"No" Peyton sighs "I want to get married now before the babies"

"I thought you wanted a big glamorous wedding"

"No" Peyton answers "I just want to be your wife and I just want to spend our life together"

"Peyton"

"Come on" Peyton replies "We're always so cautious and safe! Let's just go and get married!"

"Ok" Brooke says smiling "When?"

"Tomorrow" Peyton replies "We'll just drive into the city and find a courthouse to marry us"

Brooke looks at her "Tomorrow's Sunday"

"Then Monday" Peyton replies

"Ok" Brooke says

"Really?" Peyton asks

"Really" Brooke says "Let's get married"

A huge smile fills Peyton face and one fills Brooke's as well. Then a yawn takes it place.

"Let's go to bed" Peyton says

"Ok"

Both women get up and for the first time in weeks they felt closer then they had in mouths both falling asleep with ease…


End file.
